Power Rangers Underdog Squad
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When a scientist gets severally mocked and teased mocked for a weapon he wants to build to protect the world and powering it with eight special gemstones, he also gets fired and vowed for revenge. 16 years later, a madman named Crushmis is back with a massive army. It will take a new team of rangers being mentored by a man named Ken with unknown connection with a girl named Daphne
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue: How Everything Happened in the Past

It is business as usual at the WC Lab Corp in Eagleview. The employees are in their lab stations doing research or experiments on various things. The employees are suppose to present what they have been researching to the CEO and the board members every two years. However not every employee does present it to the CEO and the board members.

In a lonely lab station, the walls are covered with photographs are various mythical creatures and maps. On the desk, there is a powerful microscope, blue prints, and other science equipment. The chubby scientist has been studying these gemstones for 20 years. The man mostly keep to himself. He is usually the first one to get to the firm and the last one to leave at night. He rarely socializes with the other employees at the firm. Most of them even questions why he is still working there still.

The man is putting together the finishing touches for his presentation. "Finally after 20 years of researching the gemstones and designing this weapon that will protect the world from anything evil, I, Harold Simmons will get the recognition that I deserve". The man said to himself as he gathers the blue prints and the gemstones. He leaves his lab station and heads up to the conference room.

In the conference room, the CEO, board members, and other administrative staff is in the room. The CEO is smart and beautiful Josephine Alcorn. She is currently 5 months pregnant with her first child. She has not told anyone if she is expecting a boy or a girl yet.

Harold Simmons walks in the room as the people look at him. He looks very intensely at Josephine Alcorn. "Where is Franklin Alcorn? I though he would be here instead of you, young lady". Harold said to Josephine in a cold manner.

Josephine looks at Harold as she is not impressed by the man. "My father made the announcement four months ago of his retirement and me taking over of the company. You should have been more engaging of the company. You have spent 20 years working for this company. I would like to know what you have been intensely researching in that lab of yours that you have always locked even when Ken and I were kids". Josephine said to Harold as she is less than impressed of his attitude.

Harold looks at Josephine as he presents the gemstones and his power point presentation. Ladies and gentlemen of WC Lab Corp, for the past 20 years, I, Harold Simmons have researched and studied intensely on these eight precious gemstones. When people buy various stones at a jewelry store, they look at the cut, the clarity, and the carte to determine the price and quality. As I started studying them, I have come to learn that they are not what it appears to be". Harold said to them.

As Harold goes on explaining about his research, Josephine notices something about the red ruby. For a brief second, she saw the red ruby glow to her and no one else. She quickly dismisses the thought right away. 'Did that ruby glowed to me? No I must have been seeing things'. Josephine thought to herself.

As the presentation got to the good part, Harold shows them the blue prints of a weapon that he wants to build. "Each gemstone has it place to give it power. Once the weapon is operational, it will destroy incoming asteroids and any fiendish villains that want to take over the world. A special veil of protection will cover our planet that will repair the ozone layer in due time. That concludes the presentation. I will take questions". Harold said to them.

It is not long that the board members and the administrative staff are laughing at him as this whole thing of this weapon is a bad idea. "You spent 20 years studying these gemstones that allegedly contains the embodied spirits of mythical creatures. You are telling us that you want to power up this weapon of yours with these gemstones. That is a waste of resources, time, and money". A board member said to Harold. Some of the other board members and administrative staff nod in agreement.

Harold frowns as he is getting very angry. "Josephine, you must love this idea. It is the right step for the future. Think about your child when he or she is a teenager". Harold said to Josephine.

Josephine looks at them as she is in deep thought about it. All the sudden, Josephine feels something very strange like she is getting some sort of message. 'The power of the Underdog Gemstones can not be used in his hands'. A voice of a dragon said to Josephine. Plus the ruby gemstone is glowing again. However this time, only Josephine and Harold saw it as her pregnant belly was also glowing.

As the glow disappears, Harold is stunned as he never seen a gemstone glowing like that before. Josephine looks at him. "I will not go along with your plans to build this weapon or use the gemstones to power it. This is not what the world needs". Josephine said to Harold.

Harold is stunned yet again as he is also getting angry. "What you must be out of your mind, Josephine? Plus I saw your pregnant belly glowing a bright red color. The ruby gemstone has never glowed like that either until today". Harold said to Josephine.

The other people in the room look at each other as they did not see anything glowing. "You must have been imagining of the whole glowing". Another board member said to Harold.

It is not long that Harold is getting mocked by the whole thing. Josephine looks at them as the security team comes in the office. "Harold Simmons, you are fired. You have wasted 20 years working at this firm on these gemstones. Plus you are suppose to give a presentation every two years about your research, but you have missed 10 of those presentation days. I want you to turn over your ID card and lab key". Josephine said to Harold.

Harold looks very shocked by it. "I have worked here for 20 years. This weapon will protect the world. I saw your pregnant belly glow, Josephine. I will discover why it happened once you hand over that brat to me once he or she is born". Harold said to Josephine.

Josephine is getting really scared as her right hand man sees this. "Security get him out of here and escort him to his car now". The man said to the security.

The security team went to Harold as he is being fired and kicked out of the firm. "I will have my revenge, Josephine. You should have listened to my plans to help the world". Harold said to Josephine as he is escorted out from the building.

The board members and administrative staff quickly left the board room. Josephine has her assistant to clear out the lab room Harold worked in.

About an hour later, Josephine is back in her office looking over the research Harold had in the presentation and the gemstones. Ken walks in the room carrying the last box of the research on the stones.

Ken is the head of the security team at WC Lab Corp, and he is the father of the Josephine's baby. Ken and Josephine has a very close relationship. "This is the last of it Josephine". Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine nods to Ken as she is getting scared. "Thanks Ken, do you think our baby will be safe in Eagleview"? Josephine said to Ken.

Ken is slightly taken back by the question. "Still thinking about what Harold said to you. The man is already fired plus you got every last bit of the research he made for 20 years on these gemstones". Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine nods to Ken as she does not know who to turn to especially what happen in the conference room. "Ken, my pregnant belly did in fact glow. Harold and I were the only two people that saw it. For a moment, I heard a voice of a dragon in my head. It said that the Underdog Gemstones can not be in his hands". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken is really taken back by it as he looks at Josephine. "The Underdog Gemstones, it is an interesting name". Ken said as he looks at the gemstones.

All the sudden, the ruby gemstone is glowing again as the others are slightly glowing as well to both Josephine and Ken. It is not long that Josephine's pregnant belly is glowing a bright red color again.

Ken and Josehine are stunned by it. "That is very unbelievable, Josephine, and this time the other gemstones glowed this time". Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine nods to Ken as it worries her even more. "Ken, I want you to take the gemstones and put them in a safe place where Harold will never find them". Josephine said to Ken as she has a decision already made on it and something else.

Ken nods to Josephine as he is wise to follow her orders. "Of course, Josephine what are you planning to do"? Ken asks Josephine as he is wondering about the expression on her face.

Josephine turns to Ken. "I want my child to be safe and happy. I do not want him or her to be in constant jeopardy and danger because of Harold". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken looks at Josephine as he gets the idea on what he is saying. "Are you saying what I think you are saying"? Ken asks Josephine.

Josephine looks at Ken. "It will be for the best to give our child up for closed adoption, Ken. Once the child is born, Harold will be out to get him or her. There is that chance that neither one of us will see the child again". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken nods in agreement as he holds her hand. "It is a huge risk Josephine". Ken said to Josephine as they make their plans.

Meanwhile at Harold's house, he is on a warpath as he is throwing things around. The sound of broken glasses and plates in the kitchen sounds like a massive fight is breaking out.

Harold went to his office as he continues to work. "They will all pay, and Josephine's daughter will be mine". Harold said to himself as he makes some plans of his own.

About 4 months later, Josephine and Ken are at the hospital. Josephine delivered a very healthy baby girl. It shocked doctors that both mom and baby are doing very well.

Josephine and Ken look at each other. "Josephine, you know what we must do right". Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine nods to Ken as she puts a strong warm front for the baby. "I know Ken. There is a chance that she will never see us again". Josephine said to Ken. It is right then and there that they give up their daughter for adoption. The only thing they left with her is a special bracelet with dragon charms on it.

Ken and Josephine parted ways from the hospital. Ken got on his special boat with the Underdog Gemstones. Josephine prepares herself to face the music of what will happen next.

Two days later, at WC Lab Corp, Josephine is walking around to find hardly anyone around there. She is getting the sinking feeling that something has happened to everyone in the building. Josephine walks into her office to find someone sitting in her chair. "Harold, I thought I fired you". Josephine said to Harold.

Harold turns to Josephine. "You did fire me Josephine. Plus I do not go by that name anymore. I am Crushmis. I was hoping that Ken and your daughter will be here. Plus where are those gemstones? I need those gemstones to power up the weapon to destroy the world". Crushmis said to Josephine.

Josephine glares at Crushmis as she tries to put a fight against him. "I will never tell you where they are. I rather die than betraying Ken, my daughter, and the Underdog Gemstones". Josephine said to Crushmis. However he kicks her to the floor. It is not long that his mechinal henchmen grabs her.

Crushmis looks at Josephine. "Actually killing you now will not be worth it, Josephine. I do need you for other things, and these things you will not like". Crushmis said to Josephine.

Josephine looks at Crushmis as she does not want to know what it details. "Where are the other employees of WC Lab Corp"? Josephine asks Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Josephine. "They are being tested as we speak at secret lab of mine. They are no longer the people that you know Josephine". Crushmis said to Josephine as the mechinal henchmen escorts her out to an armored van. Crushmis drives away as Josephine is restrained in the soundproof back.

As the years passed by, no one really knows what happened at the WC Lab Corp on that ill fated day. Love ones of the people who worked there still want answers to this very day.

16 years later

Out on the harbor of Eagleview, a boat is pulling into a slip the ropes are tied in to their place. It appears to be a sail boat, but in reality it is a state of the art yacht. A man is in the main cabin as he looks at a photo of him, a woman, and their baby girl. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He has regular casual clothes. 'Oh Josephine, our baby girl, I have missed you so. Even though the plan worked, I can not help what has become of you both'. The man thought to himself as he notices the briefcase. As he opens it up, He sees the eight Underdog Gemstones glowing and shining brightly. "I suppose it is time, and who are the true underdogs that will rise up and save the world". The man said to himself as went to a wall. He presses a button as a secret drawer to reveal eight morphors.

The morphors are smart phones in the eight colors from red to black. It has an engravings of a mythical creature and a dog on it. "Let the Underdog Squad Rise Up". The man said to himself as he closes the secret drawer.

At an abandoned science and technology firm, a mad man is sitting in the office of the CEO. The mad man is human but he has transform himself into a being with unnatural powers. He is chubby and fat wearing a strange outfit. He is bald headed with beady green eyes. As he gets a phone call, the man has an evil grin on his face as he is informed about a few things. "I see then. It is time to unleash my plan". The man said to the person over the phone as he ends the phone call.

The man presses a button on his remote. In doing so, a wall opens up to reveal a woman who in a cell. She is heavily restrained on a chair. She has auburn colored hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her clothes are worn, and she is bruised as well. "Well Josephine, it has been 16 years since you fired me from this very lab. Everyone laugh at the weapon that suppose to protect the world from danger. Plus you just had to hide the Underdog Gemstones and your baby girl away didn't you". The mad man said to the woman named Josephine.

Josephine glares at the man. "You know the reason why I fired you in the first place, Mr. Simmons". Josephine said to the mad man name Mr. Simmons.

The mad man slaps Josephine in the face. "You know good and well I do not go by that name anymore Josephine. I am Crushmis. I will break every last bit of hope and confidence that your beloved Ken will rescue you. I will find your daughter as well". The madman named Crushmis said to Josephine.

As he leaves the room, Crushmis presses the button on the remote. He has that evil and sly look on his face. 'No one will stop me, not even Josephine's daughter'. Crushmis thought to himself as he look at old blue prints of a weapon he designed years ago.

End Prologue.

All the winners has been decided. It was a hard decision on a few of them. They were great OCs.

Next Chapter: Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up Part 1


	2. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up Part 1:

Daphne's Narration:

What makes a person a true underdog? There are multiple answers to that question, and yet all of those answers are correct.

It maybe that a person is really short that people doubt their abilities due to height. It maybe a person is so different and weird that most people think that they are from another planet. It maybe that you act completely from what others want you to be.

What ever the answer to that question is? An underdog is someone most unlikely to accomplish a goal that most people say it is impossible for them to do.

End Narration

Underdog Squad Theme Song

Mysteries of the Past

Will rise back again

A new team of heroes

Will rise up to save the day

As the evil strikes on them

The most unlikely of people

Becomes the heroes

They are meant to be

When the call is made

It is never delayed

The Underdog Squad will save the day

Roll Call

Daphne (She is rollerblading at a derby track).

Alexica ( She is taking pictures with her camera).

Tyson (He is moving to some music)

Gabriel (He is playing soccer).

Gwendolyn (She is bowling at the bowling alley).

Zoe (She is writing and drawing)

Ryan (He is playing video games)

Branduff (He is riding his motor bike).

Underdog Squad Power Rangers

They will over come the evil

That wants to crush everything

Power Rangers Underdog Squad!

At the Eagleview Police Department, Sheriff Conner Kane is in his office looking at old missing persons reports. The mass disappearance of the employees of WC Lab Corp is the biggest mystery in Eagleview. Some say that it is the mysterious mystery of all of California. Although others say that the mystery in Mystic Hallow is up there in the ominous category.

The sheriff sighs as it is one case everyone wants to be solved and closure on. He notices the phone ringing on his desk. "Sheriff Kane", Sheriff Kane said over the phone. "Sheriff, a man named Ken Rogers is at the marina.

Sheriff Kane has a skeptical look on his face. "Ken Rogers, he used to work at WC Lab Corp. He was one of the people was not reported missing 16 years ago. What is the address of the marina"? Sheriff Kane asks the man.

"738 Marina Drive", the man said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane writes the address of the marina. "I am on my way". Sheriff Kane said to the man. He quickly leaves the office as he heads to the marina.

At the marina, Ken Rogers is putting groceries on to his yacht. The Sheriff walks up to the boat. "Excuse me are you Ken Rogers"? Sheriff Kane asks Ken.

Ken walks out to the deck of the yacht. "Yes I am. What brings you to the boat? I don't think you look familiar to me". Ken asks the Sheriff.

Sheriff Kane nods to the man. "I am the sheriff of Eagleview, and I have been here for 9 years". Sheriff Kane said to Ken.

Ken nods as he missed a lot over the years. "Come aboard then, I will tell you everything I know". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods as he notices the name Lady Josephine on the back of the boat. "You named it Lady Josephine". Sheriff Kane said Ken as he got on board the boat.

Ken nods as opens the cabin door. "Yeah I named it after my oldest friend. My boat is not what appears be". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane went into the cabin as he in awe of the state of the art equipment on board. "You have lived comfortably on this boat for a long time". Sheriff Kane said to Ken.

Ken nods as he grabs a few passports. "Yes I inherited a lot of money after my parents died 19 years ago. When I go home, I come straight to the boat". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods as he looks at Ken. "WC Lab Corp is where you worked as the head of security is that correct"? Sheriff Kane asks Ken.

Ken nods to Sheriff Kane. "That's correct, I loved that job dearly. However things happen that makes you want to leave". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods as he is getting somewhere. "What did happen at WC Lab Corp? Plus why you didn't end up going missing like the other employees"? Sheriff Kane asks Ken.

Ken looks at Sherif Kane. "At WC Lab Corp, the scientist and researchers usually and suppose to give a presentation to the CEO and the board members every two years on what they have been researching. However this one man, he never gave his presentation because he has been researching on these gemstones for 20 years. Plus he designed some blue prints for a weapon that will protect the world from evil forces and what not. He wanted to use the gemstones to power up this weapon. However the man was severally mocked and teased about it. Josephine fired him on that very day. The man vowed that he will have revenge". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods as it the first time hearing this. "What was the man's name? Plus did it happen before or after the mass disappears"? Sheriff Kane asks Ken.

Ken looks at Sheriff Kane. "About five months before the mass disappearances", Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane is surprised by Ken's answer. "So where you when the mass disappearances happened"? Sheriff Kane asks Ken.

Ken looks at Sheriff Kane. "I have been traveling around the world in this boat. These passports I have it has stamped on where I have been. I spent a year in various countries. Plus I came back to the states to get it renewed". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane looks through the passports. "You have been the traveler, Mr. Rogers". Sheriff Kane said to Ken.

Ken nods to the Sheriff Kane. "Yes, I thought it was time to be back in my hometown". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane looks at Ken. "Did you have a relationship with Josephine"? Sheriff Kane asks Ken.

Ken nods as he pulls out a picture. "Josephine was my oldest friend, and we conceived a child together". Ken said to Sheriff Kane as he shows the picture to the sheriff.

Sheriff Kane sees Josephine holding a baby girl and Ken is close by to them. "Was Josephine pregnant at the time when this man got fired"? Sheriff Kane.

Ken nods to Sheriff Kane. "Yes, Josephine was 5 months pregnant at the time. When the man got fired, he vowed that he will get her child. Josephine and I came up with a plan together to abandoned our daughter. It was the only way to protect her and keep her safe. After we abandoned her, we parted ways. I got on my boat and left, and Josephine went to WC Lab Corp. I never knew what happened to either one of them. Josephine never called me". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods to Ken as he realizes that he is not the prime suspect. "You and Josephine must have made the huge sacrifice

to keep your daughter safe". Sheriff Kane said to Ken.

Ken nods to the Sheriff. "Yes we did, I do think about them even to this very day. Do you have kids, Sheriff Kane"? Ken asks Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods to Ken as he recognizes it within him. "Yes I do, a boy and a girl. What is the name of the man that got fired"? Sheriff Kane asks Ken.

Ken looks at the sheriff. "Harold Simmons", Ken said to Sheriff Kane. The sheriff writes the name down. "Thank you for telling me this, Ken". Sheriff Kane said to Ken.

Ken gives the photo to him. "Your welcome, maybe now you can bring closure to me as well". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods to Ken as he puts the photo in his pocket. "Yeah", Sheriff Kane said to Ken. He leaves the boat with a new determination to solve the case.

Meanwhile at an arena, people are being rowdy and cheering at a roller derby match up. The Unity Lakes Hot Angels vs Eagleview Soaring Eagles taking the derby track.

As the blockers and the hitters skate around, a 16 year old girl is skating with two teammates as she is keeping a strong eye on an opening to score for her team. She has a red tee shirt with booty shorts and skates on her feat. She has her auburn colored hair in double pony tails and blue eyes. She also has She has a devilish grin on her face as she spots an opening. "Let's Swing It", The teenage girl said to her teammates with a determined look on her face.

The two teammates nod as the girl. "You got it Double D". A woman in her twenties said to the girl nicknamed Double D. "Let's score for the Soaring Eagles", the other woman said to Double D.

As they swing Double D out, Double D skates really fast passing by the blockers. She makes it pass the checkered line to score for the team. As the clock runs out, the jam is over as Eagleview Soaring Eagles win the derby match.

"The Soaring Eagles wins over the Unity Lakes Hot Angels", the announcer said to them. The crowd is going wild as the teammates of the Soaring Eagles gather around their youngest teammate. "I do not know what it is. The Soaring Eagles work as a team, and they are really close like a tough knitted family unit". The announcer said to them.

As the match is over the team members are heading to the locker rooms. Double D is at her locker as she grabs her bag. "Awesome victory Daphne", a woman said to Double D whose actually name is Daphne.

Daphne smiles at the woman who is an adoptive aunt to her. "Thanks, Daphne said to her as she sits on a bench.

The blonde headed woman nods to Daphne as she went to the showers. Daphne takes her skates off as something is on her mind. 'Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow'? Daphne thought to herself as she grabs her bracelet and her derby bag as she left the arena for the boarding house.

The next day, it is another school day in the middle of August. Students are heading to next class while others are chatting among themselves.

Daphne is walking towards the school building. All the sudden, a teenage girl riding on a skateboard bumps into Daphne. Both girls fall on their butts. The girl riding on a skateboard gasps as she went to Daphne. She has short light brown hair to her jaw line with yellow tips, blue eyes, natural white skin tone, skinny, flexible, average weight, and average height. She wears a yellow tank top with a black zip up hoodie over top with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and black converses with yellow shoe laces. She is around 17 years old. "I am sorry. Are you ok"? She asks Daphne as she helps her up.

Daphne looks at the positive and outgoing girl. "Yeah I am fine, but what about you though. We both landed on our butts my name is Daphne by the way". Daphne said to her.

The girl nods to Daphne as she smiles at her. "My name is Gwendolyn Parker, but I prefer to go by Gwen". Gwen said to Daphne. Daphne nods as she is meets a new friend. She went inside the school building.

However it never ends with the bullying as a couple of cheerleaders are at it again. One of the two girls is very petite girl that stands at 5'0. She has dark skinned tone and black curly hair with hazel eyes. She has old scars on her arms and wrists. She wears purple rimmed glasses. She is wearing a white t shirt with a long sleeve high neck purple sweater. Tan pants with black short boots that have purple lining on them. Another girl has her hair in pigtails and wearing a normal school outfit.

Daphne spots them as she frowns at them. She has a red short sleeve polo shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. "Bullying wow, it is getting really old like a moldy piece of bread. Plus you are acting like middle school juvenile brats". Daphne said to the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders glares at Daphne. "Why do you care about a couple of no bodies"? A cheerleader asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at them as she rolls her eyes at them. "They are human beings not second rate citizens on your pathetic popularity social standings". Daphne said to them as she calls them out on them.

The cheerleaders scoff at Daphne as they walk away. It is not long that another girl and a guy walk towards her and the two other girls.

The girl appears to be cold and distant and 17 years old. She has a hot pink t-shirt, black moto jacket, jeans, hot pink socks, black boots, sometimes a hot pink or black veil over her eyes. She has a light complexion and light brown eyes. Her hair is brown but she dyed it dark pink with black streaks and has white streaks on her bangs. "You ok Casey", the girl asks her younger sister named Casey. Casey nods to her sister. "Yes Lexi", Casey said to the girl named Lexi.

Lexi looks at Daphne. "Those cheerleading prissies never quit. Thanks for saving my sister". Lexi said to Daphne. "Your welcome", Daphne said to her as Casey went with her.

The other girl looks at them. "Thanks for you know saving me from those cheerleaders". The girl said to Daphne as she is mostly timid and shy.

Daphne nods as she looks at the 15 year old girl. "It is nothing besides standing up for others is the right thing to do. My name is Daphne by the way". Daphne said to her.

The girl nods to Daphne as she has never stood up to a bully by herself before considering that her timid and shyness is a way to attract the bullies. "My name is Zoe". Zoe said to Daphne as she went towards her class.

The guy sighs as he is admiring her Lexi. He is wearing a white t-shirt with the words BEAT IT OR YOU'LL GET IT printed in bold, black moto jacket or sweater, jeans, black sneakers. He is Caucasian with messy jet black hair and soft blue eyes and a slightly muscular build.

Daphne looks the guy as she smirks at him. "You like her don't you Andy". Daphne said to the guy named Andy.

Andy or Branduff, yes that is his legal first name. He is friends with Daphne. He is slightly blushing and getting scared. "Yeah well, I am more worried what she will do to me if I tell her that I actually have a crush on her. She is a part of the Doom Squad". Andy said to Daphne as he knows about the Doom Squad.

The Doom Squad is a very different clique filled with people that should not be messed with, goths, and emos. These kids are so unique that they don't fit in with the normally misfits.

Daphne gets the point as she nods in agreement. She even knows about the unique group as well. "Yeah if only the cheerleaders and other bullies get their message and not bully anyone anymore". Daphne said to Andy.

Andy grins to Daphne as he also agrees with her. "It is a pipe dream". Andy said to Daphne as they parted ways.

In the middle of the day, Daphne is heading towards gym class. She hears someone playing some music. It is coming from the music room. As she walks in the room, Daphne sees another 16 year old guy playing the guitar and singing. He has dark tan skin with short black hair and brown eyes. He is 6'3" and muscular. He is wearing black jeans, blue converse, blue tee-shirt, blue hoodie, and black leather jacket. The guy is stunned and surprised as he sees Daphne discovering her in the room. "Oh man, I never thought I would get busted already". The guy said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at the guy. "I am sorry for scaring you like that. It really sounded great though, plus if you played during lunch it would be entertainment during school hours. I do not think we have meet before". Daphne said to the guy.

The guy sighs in relief as he hears the praise from Daphne. "I don't think we have met before either. My name is Tyson, but I prefer to go by Ty". Tyson said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Tyson. "Nice to meet you, Tyson, I have to get to class". Daphne said to Tyson. Tyson nods as he gets back laying the piano.

Later on that day, Daphne is heading to another class. All the sudden, she bumps into another guy as books are flying everywhere. "Geez you would think carrying a lot of books wouldn't be that heavy, but once it hits the floor it could hurt someone. What is with people bumping into me all the sudden"? Daphne said to the guy.

The guy looks at Daphne like he is getting really scared and paranoid that she will hit him. He is around 16 years old. He is around 6'1" with light skin tone, face looks flushed. His hair is a light brown with hazel eyes. He keeps it short and is wearing a plain white shirt and light gray jeans, and has a pair of white and blue sneakers.

Daphne notices the guy has a fearful look on his face. "I guess I should not have snapped at you like that. My name is Daphne". Daphne said to the guy.

The guy sighs in relief like a crisis has been averted. "It is fine. My name is Ryan". The guy named Ryan said to Daphne as he got away.

Daphne is very puzzled by Ryan's behavior. Another guy looks at Daphne, "hello gorgeous, do you want me to walk you to class and carry your books? A beauty like you should not be burden by the heavy books. I am an angel named Gabriel. You can call me Gabe. Plus we got the same class together, so it does make sense". Gabe said to Daphne.

Gabe had tan skin and around 5'9" with short black hair, grey eyes, and a scar on his right hand. He has a green hoodie over a black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Daphne rolls at Gabe as she is not impressed by his flirting. "You are so far from my type that is not even remotely close to it". Daphne said to Gabe as she went to him as she went to class.

Gabe has a sly grin as he really likes her. 'A fiesty and sassy type of girl, I like it', Gabe thought to himself as he catches up to her.

After schhol, the students are being let out for the day. Daphne has a pair of skates that slips over her shoes. All the sudden, students are screaming and running away from something. A swarm if mechinal robots are attacking them.

Daphne is very stunned as it is not long that Lexi, Gabe, Gwen, Tyson, Ryan, Andy, and shows up as well. These eight teens will learn that they are meant to be more than ordinary teens.

End Chapter

Yeah the decision on these OC's was not easy. I did like them. In the end, it came down to which ones fits the best for the story..

Alexica "Lexi" Warren: Ms. Strange Imagination: Pink Ranger

Tyson "Ty" Granger: Yusuke197: Blue Ranger

Gabriel "Gabe" Sanchez: Kamen Rider Zero Knight: Green Ranger

Gwendolyn "Gwen" Parker: Icrzy: Yellow Rangrr

Zoe Beckett: Decode9: Purple Ranger

Ryan Sheppard: Stormasius: White Ranger

Branduff "Andy" Blackburn: Ms. Strange Imagination: Black Ranger

Next Chaoter: Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up Part 2


	3. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up Part 2

Daphne's Narration:

Seven different people with seven different personalities. I have meet new friends and meeting up with Andy. However the situation I got myself and the seven different people into now is crazy and ridiculous. We are about to face robots because other people are running away in fear.

End Narration

(The Theme Song will not be in this chapter).

The robots are coming towards the teens as other people are running in fear. The robots are mostly silver and black with a double thunderbolt symbol on its wrist.

"Any ideas what these things could be"? Daphne asks them as she is getting worried. "No clue but this is getting crazy". Andy said to Daphne.

Lexi frowns as she has her fists ready like she is ready to fight. "What ever they are. They are about to become obsolete". Lexi said as she has that do not under any circumstances do not mess with me look on her face.

Gwendolyn has a sheepish look on her face as she is scared of Lexi. "Maybe they are friendly", Gwendolyn said as she tries to have a positive attitude about the incoming robots.

As the robots are doing some damage to the parking lot, the teens glances at Gwen. "So much for being friendly", Gabriel said to them.

Gwendolyn shrugs as she is wrong about them. Tyson nods in agreement. "We should move or something". Tyson said to them

Zoe is getting shy and timid about this. "What are we suppose to do"? Zoe asks them as she is getting scared.

Ryan looks at Zoe as he is just as scared and nervous about it as well. "I do not know". Ryan said to them.

Daphne is getting really mad like something is coming over her. "We fight". Daphne said as she has a stern look on her face. She charges in to fight the robots.

Alexica glances at Daphne. "I am with you", Alexica said to Daphne as she is fighting the robots as well.

The five other teens look at each other as they have no clue what to do say. Tyson looks at them. "Come on we should help as well. They are two instruments playing a tough piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Andy nods in agreement. "I do see your point, Tyson. Let's go help them". Andy said to them. Gwendolyn, Ryan, and Zoe shrug as they follow Tyson as they go help Daphne and Alexica.

Back on the boat, Ken is getting everything ready for the arrival of the newest team of heroes. All the sudden, the gemstones are glowing, flashing, and reveals a name to Ken. Ken is stunned as he is surprised by it. 'Ok I have never seen the gemstones revealing a name to me in those colors before'. Ken thought to himself as Daphne Donaldson is in red, Alexica Warren is in pink, Tyson Granger is in blue, Branduff Blackburn is in black, Gabriel Sanchez is in green, Gwendolyn Parker is in yellow, Ryan Sheppard is in white, Zoe Beckett is in purple.

Ken hears the alarm going off. He presses a button to reveal the montior and his blaster he made. 'It is coming from the school'. Ken thought to himself as he heads out there.

Back at the school, the eight teens are still fighting off the weird and strange robots. Ryan and Zoe are back to back. "This is crazy why are those robot things destroying everything"? Zoe asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Zoe as he is really scared and paranoid. "I do not know". Ryan said to Zoe. He sees two robots coming towards them. "Zoe duck", Ryan said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she does what Ryan says as they ducked. The two robots hit each other as electric sparks is coming from the robots as it is destroyed. "That's one way to deal with them". Zoe said to Ryan. Ryan shrugs to her as it is a way.

Tyson and Gabriel are together as the robots are surrounding them. Gabe sees a soccer ball close by. "Hey Tyson, how about we take this to new heights by playing soccer"? Gabriel asks Tyson.

Tyson glances at Gabriel as it is an unorthodox idea. "Anything to keep moving like in a piece of music". Tyson said to Gabriel.

Gabriel smirks as he grabs a soccer ball. As he handles the ball, he passes it to Tyson. Tyson kicks the ball towards a robot. As the ball comes back towards them, Gabriel kicks the ball at the robots. The robot gets hit as it results into a domino effect. Gabriel and Tyson took turns kicking the soccer ball at the robots until it is destroyed.

Andy and Gwendolyn are together as they see the robots attacking them. Gwendolyn is carrying her bowling bag as she smacks at a robot. The robot is destroyed as it falls on it metallic butt.

Andy glances at Gwendolyn as he is surprised by it. "What is in your bag, heavy rocks or bricks"? Andy asks Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn looks at Andy with a wicked smirk on her face. "It is actually my bowling ball". Gwendolyn said to Andy.

Andy is taken back by her answer. "Well it must have been a heavy ball to hit them back". Andy said to Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn nods as she appreciates the kind words. "Thanks", Gwendolyn said to Andy. Andy kicks at a robot as it is destroyed.

Daphne and Alexica are together as they are fighting back. "You really know how to fight don't you". Alexica said to Daphne with her cold attitude.

Daphne looks at Alexica. "Yeah my adoptive aunt taught me. Let's crush these things". Daphne said to Alexica.

Alexica has a devilish grin on her face. "Now you are speaking my language". Alexica said to Daphne. As they two girls are kicking butt on the robots, the others are really surprised by it. "Umm remind me never piss them or get on their bad sides". Gabriel said to them. Tyson nods in agreement. "Only if you do the same for me". Tyson said to them.

However the leader of the robots sends a laser beam at the teens. The teens are sent flying on the ground. The teens look at the different robot. It looks like all hope is lost when a man shows up and fires a blaster ray gun at the new robot. The robot is blown to pieces. "Are you guys alright"? The man said to them. Daphne gets up as the others follow suit. "Yeah but where did you come from"? Daphne asks the man.

The man looks at them as he realizes that they are the ones to save the day. "My name is Ken. I will explain everything on my boat". Ken said to them.

The teens look at each other. Alexica is not very sure of this man as she has her arms crossed. Daphne looks at them. "We should listen to what Ken has to tell us". Daphne said to them as she a look of leadership on her face. Ken notices it as well as he looks at her. 'She looks so much like Josephine. Could she be the daughter we left behind'? Ken thought to himself. The other teens shrug as they follow Ken to the boat.

At the marina, the teens see the boat as they are very surprised by how big of the boat is. "This is no boat. This is like a yacht". Gabriel said to Ken.

Tyson grins as well. "More like high tech yacht, and it is like having all the bells and whistles in a master piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Ryan looks at them as he is getting nervous. "We shouldn't touch anything unless Ken allow us guys". Ryan said to them.

Ken looks at them as he reveals the eight gemstones and the eight morphors to them. "There is something important I want to tell you. When the eight of you were fighting those robots, these gemstones begin to glow. You eight were the only ones that stayed and fight the robots. You eight are chosen to become Power Rangers Underdog Squad". Ken said to them.

The eight teens are completely surprised on what Ken just told them. "Us, chosen to become a Power Ranger, I do not understand". Zoe said to Ken.

Ken looks at Zoe as he brings the amethyst gemstone and her morphor. "Zoe Beckett, you are chosen as the purple ranger. The amethyst angel will rise up to you as your protector. You can overcome the timid and shyness". Ken said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she looks at the gemstone. An ghostly image of an angel appears to her as swirls around her.

Ken grabs the pearl gemstone and the white morphor as he went to Ryan. Ryan Sheppard, you are chosen as the white ranger. The Pearl Phoenix will rise up to you as your protector. You can over come your deepest fears of darkness and being alone". Ken said to Ryan as he hands him the pearl gemstone and his white morphor.

Ryan feels a bit uneasy as the pearl and his morphor are in his hands. The ghostly figure of a Phoenix rises up as it swirls around him.

Ken grabs the yellow topaz and the yellow morphor as he went to Gwendolyn. "Gwendolyn Parker, you are chosen as the yellow ranger. The Topaz Pegasus will rise up to you as your protector. You can overcome the lack of spotlight". Ken said to Gwendolyn as she is handed the yellow topaz and her morphor.

Gwendolyn nods as she holds the gemstone in her hands. A ghostly imagine of a pegasus appears to her as swirls around her. "I usually go by Gwen. My mother is the only one that calls me Gwendolyn". Gwen said to Ken.

Ken nods to Gwen as he makes the mental note. He grabs the green emerald and morphor. He went towards Gabriel. "Gabriel Sanchez, you are chosen as the green ranger. The emerald unicorn will rise up with you as your protector. You can overcome trying to be your true self than what others are telling you how to be". Ken said to Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at the emerald gemstone and his morphor. A ghostly image of an unicorn appears to him as it swirls around him. "I go by Gabe. Gabriel is what my mom calls me when I am trouble for not being like my perfect older brother". Gabe said to Ken.

Ken makes another mental note of it. He grabs the blue sapphire and thug morphor. He went towards Tyson. "Tyson Granger, you are the blue ranger. The Sapphire Leviathan will raise up with you as your protector. You can overcome the self confidence". Ken said to Tyson as he hands him the blue sapphire and the blue morphor.

Tyson looks at the beautiful gemstone in his hands. "Wow thank you, I go by Ty as well". Tyson said to Ken.

Ken nods as he makes another mental note. He grabs the black onyx and the black morphor. He went towards Andy. 'He looks like someone I used to work with, but who'? Ken thought to himself. "Branduff, you are chosen as the black ranger. The onyx griffin will rise up with you as your protector. You can overcome being rejected". Ken said to Branduff.

Branduff smiles as he seems to know how he truly feels about being rejected. "I go by Andy". Andy said to Ken.

Ken makes another mental note as he grabs a pink opal gemstone and a pink morphor. He went to Alexica. "Alexica Warren, you are chosen as the pink ranger and second in command. The opal mermaid will rise up as your protector. You can overcome the doubt about friendship with others". Ken said to Alexica.

Alexica looks at the opal gemstone as the ghostly image of a mermaid appearing to it. It swirls around her. Alexica looks at Ken. "I go by Lexi got it". Lexi said as she has her cold and harsh attitude towards him.

Ken nods as he gets the point about her. "Noted", Ken said as he grabs the red ruby and the red morphor. He went towards Daphne. As he looks at the 16 year old girl, Ken is looking at a younger version of Josephine.

"Daphne Donaldson, you are chosen as the red ranger, and you are the leader of the team. The ruby dragon will rise up as your protector. You can over the misconceptions in your life and over come the darkness in your own past". Ken said to Daphne as he hands the red ruby and the morphor to her.

Daphne is holding the red ruby and her morphor in her hands. A ghostly image of a dragon appears to her. It swirls around her as she is amazed by it.

Ken looks at them. "The world will need you now. You must work as a team. You can not use your power for personal gain, you can not reveal your identities to your friends and families, and most importantly you can not use your power to escalate in the fight. Each one of you must abide these rules". Ken said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that they are a part of something bigger.

Meanwhile at the abandoned WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is looking at the battle footage. "So the eight foes are known. I will send my creations to destroy them and get the Underdog Gemstones". Crushmis said to himself as he has a devilish evil look on his face. He notices something in very particular in Daphne, Andy, and Zoe. 'I wonder', Crushmis thought to himself as he comes up with a plan.

End Chapter

The first battle will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Misconceptions Within the Dragon


	4. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Misconceptions About the Dragon

At a three story boarding house, Daphne is in her room as she looks at her special bracelet and her morphor. She has seen how her bracelet and her morphor has so many similarities. Since receiving her morphor at the boat with the others, Daphne put her gemstone in it. From that moment, she feels like there is something to be solved. 'The dragon on my bracelet matches to the dragon etching on my morphor. Plus the color of the charms also match the color of my morphor, ruby red. There is something more to this that meets the eye'. Daphne thought to herself.

"Hey Double D, we got to practice for our upcoming derby match". A woman said to Daphne.

Daphne hears her adopted mom calling her. "Ok mom", Daphne said to her mom. Daphne puts on her derby practice clothes on and grabs her derby skates. She looks at a photo of her and the entire team when she was a kid as she leaves her bedroom.

Meanwhile at the old WC Lab Corp, Crushmis and his three top robotic officers are walking through the monster holding room. "Now which one of my creations should go first in destroying the rangers". Crushmis asks officers. "How about the very first person that you experimented"? One of the robot officers asks Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at the robotic officer. "That is an evil idea, but I think I will save him for a different ranger at an another time". Crushmis said to the robotic officer.

Crushmis went to another creation. This creation is a mutant roadrunner mixed with an ostrich. "Runner Downer, I summon you". Crushmis said to the creation.

The creation known as Runner Downer is awaken as it's eyes glow a bright red. It walks towards the cell door. It is wearing a special mind control choker on its neck. "Yes Master Crushmis", Runner Downer said to Crushmis.

Crushmis has an evil grin on its face. "I want you to destroy anyone that gets in your way". Crushmis said to Runner Downer.

The half roadrunner half ostrich nods to Crushmis. "Yes Master", Runner Downer said to Crushmis as it has full intention of following orders.

The next day at school, Daphne is a bit bruised from roller derby practice. She went to her locker as the other students are whispering as she walks by. 'That is weird. Why is everyone whispering around me'? Daphne thought to herself as she went to her class.

In her English class, as Daphne is taking class notes, a guidance consoler comes to pull her out of class. Lexi looks at Daphne with a skeptical look on her face. "What is going on Daphne"? Lexi asks Daphne.

Daphne shrugs to Lexi with a genuine look of confusion on her face. "I do not know Lexi. I will tell you and the others at lunch". Daphne said to Lexi. She said to Lexi as she went to the guidance consulor's office.

In the consular's office, the guidance consular is with a CPS social worker. Daphne is very confused on what is going on. "What is going on here"? Daphne asks them as she has no clue about it.

The guidance consulor looks at Daphne. "A teacher saw the bruise on your arm, and plus word is going around that you are being abused at home. I called the CPS social worker to get answers". The guidance consular said to Daphne.

Daphne is very shocked and upset about it. "What? That is the biggest lie I ever heard. My team family loves me and cares about me". Daphne said to them.

The CPS social worker looks at Daphne. "Look abused kids and teens say that all the time. The truth will come out once the investigation is complete". The CPS social worker said to Daphne.

Daphne glares at the social worker. "I rather find out who started that vicious rumor than being sent away to a foster home or an orphanage". Daphne said to them as she leaves the guidance consulor's office.

They look at each other. "Well by the way she is acting, it must be a vicious rumor". The CPS social worker said to the guidance consulor.

The guidance consular nods in agreement as he contacts the teacher that reported it in the first place.

At lunch, the teens spot Daphne sitting by herself as she is picking at her food. Lexi spots Ryan walking away. "Come on Ryan, you are a part of this team as well. We might as well get to the bottom of it". Lexi said to Ryan.

Ryan sighs as he and the other newly ranger team went to sit with Daphne. "Alright then", Ryan said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Daphne. "Ok Daphne what in the world is going on"? Lexi asks Daphne. She has her harsh look on her face.

Daphne looks at them. "Apparently, someone is spreading a vicious rumor that I am being abused at home". Daphne said to them.

The teens are shocked as Lexi is getting really mad. "Those insignificant jerks, there are other reasons out there". Lexi said to them.

Gwen sits next to Daphne. "Who would do an awful thing"? Gwen asks Daphne as she is being really supportive.

"Personally, those bruises are a huge sign of give me attention because I am being abused". A really mean cheerleader said to her friends.

Daphne frowns as it is the head cheerleader behind it. "You do not know a thing about me do you". Daphne said to the cheerleader. She is getting really mad.

The cheerleader looks at Daphne. "Look what I am saying is true. You are one those abused teens". The cheerleader said to Daphne.

Daphne is getting really upset and runs off crying. Lexi is getting really mad. "If I were you, you should run now". Lexi said to the cheerleader as she is ready to fight.

The cheerleader runs off from being freaked. Lexi turns to the others. "That is why you should never mess with the Doom Squad". Lexi said to them.

"Seen it", Gabe said to Lexi.

"Got it", Ryan said as he is really nervous of her.

"Understood", Zoe also nervously said to Lexi.

"Got the point of that piece of music", Ty said to Lexi.

Andy looks around and sees that Daphne is not here. "Guys, where did Daphne go"? Andy asks them.

Lexi realizes that Daphne must have taken off. "No clue, but we should look for her. She is the leader of this newly form team". Lexi said to them.

The teens nod as Ryan is completely unsure about it. "Maybe Daphne went somewhere to calm down or something". Ryan said to them.

Gwen looks at Ryan. "We are now a new team of heroes. We all should get to know each other". Gwen said to him.

Tyson nods in agreement. "I am with Gwen, Ryan". Tyson said to Ryan.

Gabe smirks at them. "Ditto that, I want to get to know that ravishing beauty". Gabe said to them.

Lexi slaps Gabe on the side of the head. "Save your flirting for later", Lexi said to Gabe as the teens went to find Daphne.

At the park, Daphne is sitting on a bench by the pond. Zoe spots her. "Guys, Daphne is over here". Zoe said to them. The teens found Daphne.

Lexi looks at Daphne as her arms are crossed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you"? Lexi asks Daphne as she looks like she is going to explode.

Daphne sighs to Lexi. "I come out here when I am really upset, Lexi. I hate the misconceptions in my life. A person looks at a bruise, he or she constantly think it is from being abused. That is about as true as a phony hoax". Daphne said to them.

Just as Zoe and Tyson is about to say something, the alarm is going off as their morphors are going off. Daphne grabs her morphor as she answers it. "What's wrong"? Daphne asks Ken.

"Rangers, there is a monster attacking in downtown Eagleview. This is your first monster battle". Ken said to them.

Daphne nods as this will be their first morph as well. "Got it Ken", Daphne said to him as the call ends.

Daphne looks at them. "Let's go guys", Daphne said to them. The teens nod in agreement as Ryan is still unsure about working together as a team. Lexi turns to Ryan. "Come on Ryan, this includes you as well". Lexi said to Ryan.

Ryan sighs as he looks at them. "Ok", Ryan said to Lexi as he went with her.

At downtown Eagleview, the tees see more of those robots showing up and a monster. "Great, we get those robot things and a monster". Andy said to them.

Runner Downer looks at the teens. "Those robots as you call them are actually called underbots by my creator and master, Crushmis. I am Runner Downer". Runner Downer said to the teens.

Gabe laughs at the name. "Runner Downer, someone has a bad sense of humor". Gabe said to Runner Downer.

Runner Downer is getting really mad. "You think that is funny. Why you don't you try this"? Runner Downer as it really runs as it sends a super peck on Gabe.

Gabe rolls down to the ground. As the others help him up, Ryan is surprised that Zoe and Tyson are helping him even though they just meet very recently.

Daphne glares at Runner Downer as she and the others grab their morphors out. "That is playing dirty you crossed up bird. Everyone ready", Daphne said to the teens.

The teens nod as they are holding their morphors in their hands. "Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said as they morph into ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

A red ruby is shinning brightly as a red silhouette of Daphne is in the background. As the ruby bursts, a dragon comes out as it swirls out. Daphne has a ruby red ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. She has gold and silver etching of her underdog symbol on her chest and diagonal stripes on the top of her ranger suit. She has a red helmet as the symbol of the ruby as the visor. "Ruby Dragon, Underdog Squad Red Ranger", Daphne said as she is in her ranger pose.

A pink opal is shining brightly as a pink silhouette is covering Lexi. As the opal burst, a mermaid comes out as it swirls around. Like Daphne's, Lexi's ranger suit has a skirt and leggings with the same design on the chest and top of her ranger suit. Her helmet is also pink with the symbol of an opal as the visor. "Opal Mermaid, Underdog Squad Pink Ranger", Lexi said as she is in her pose.

A black onyx is shinning brightly as a black silhouette is covering Andy. As the onyx bursts, a Griffin comes out as it swirls around Andy. Andy has a black ranger suit with pants. He has similar designs on the chest and top of his ranger suit. He has a black helmet with the symbol of an onyx gemstone as the visor. "Onyx Griffin, Underdog Squad Black Ranger", Andy said as he is in his pose.

A blue sapphire is shinning brightly as a blue silhouette is covering Tyson. As the sapphire burst, a Leviathan comes out swirling around Tyson. His ranger suit is blue just like Andy's with the same design on the chest and top of his ranger suit. He has a blue helmet with a sapphire symbol as the visor. "Sapphire Leviathan, Underdog Squad Blue Ranger", Tyson said as he is in his pose.

A green emerald is shinning brightly as a green silhouette is covering Gabe's body. As the emerald breaks, a unicorn comes out and swirls around Gabe. Like Tyson and Andy, his ranger suit is green with the same etching and designs. He has a green helmet with the emerald symbol as his visor. "Emerald Unicorn, Underdog Squad Green Ranger", Gabe said as he is in pose.

A yellow topaz is shining brightly as a yellow silhouette is covering Gwen's body. As the topaz bursts, a pegasus comes out as it swirls around her. Like the other girls, she has a yellow ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. She also has the same designs and etching on the chest and top of the ranger suit. She has a yellow helmet with a topaz symbol as her visor. "Topaz Pegasus, Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger". Gwen said as she is in her pose.

A white pearl is shinning brightly as a white silhouette is covering Ryan's body. As the pearl burst, a Phoenix comes out as it swirls around Ryan. Ryan's ranger suit is just like the guy's ranger suits. He also has the same etching on his chest and designs on the top of his ranger suit. He has a white helmet with a pearl as his visor. "Pearl Phoenix, Underdog Squad White Ranger", Ryan said as he is in his ranger pose.

A purple amethyst is shinning brightly as a purple silhouette is covering Zoe's body. As the amethyst breaks, an angel comes out as it swirls around Zoe. Like the other girls, Zoe's ranger suit is purple with a skirt and leggings. She has the same design on the top of her suit and the etching on her chest. Her helmet is purple with the amethyst symbol as her visor. "Amethyst Angel, Underdog Squad Purple Ranger", Zoe said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The eight newly morphed teens are admiring their new ranger suits. "Ok I do not mind that I am pink, but I really can not stand skirts". Lexi said she is annoyed.

Runner Downer looks at them. "So what are you freaks"? Runner Downer said as it is annoyed by it.

Daphne looks at Runner Downer. "We are the Underdog Squad. To Protect and Save the World by the most unlikely and unexpected of people". Daphne said as she is in her pose.

Runner Downer looks at them. "Underbots attack", Runner Downer said as it is annoyed already.

As the rangers charge in to fight, they get a communication from Ken. "Rangers call upon your weapons. They will help you". Ken said to them.

Daphne looks at them as they give it a try. "Dragon Sword", Daphne said as a sword appears in her hands.

Lexi nods as she gets the idea. "Mermaid Misericorde", Lexi said as a long narrow knife appears in her hands.

Andy smirks at them as he calls upon his weapon. "Griffin Mace", Andy said as a long blunt object with a chain is in his hands.

Tyson nods as he fully gets what his teammates are doing. "Leviathan Blasters", Tyson said as a gun like weapon is in his hands.

Gabe nods as he is ready to fight. "Unicorn Spear", Gabe said as a green spear appears in his hands.

Gwen smirks as the teammates are calling upon their weapons. "Pegasus Bow and Arrow", Gwen said as her weapon of choice is in her hands.

Ryan sighs as he has to follow their leads. "Phoenix Knife", Ryan said as a pair of knifes are in his hands.

Zoe nods as she also follow suit. "Angel Bladed Staff", Zoe said as her long staff appears in her hands.

As the fight begins, the rangers are fighting the underbots. "My Misericorde cuts like dream and butter". Lexi said to them as she ferociously slashes at the underbots.

Gwen nods in agreement as she fires her arrows at the underbots. "Same here Lexi", Gwen said to Lexi. Lexi nods as she getting use to the idea of having new friends.

Runner Downer looks at the red ranger as it wants to fight her. It uses it's really fast speed to overwhelm Daphne. Daphne is slashing at the Runner Downer, but her slashes are missing. "What's the matter red ranger? Are you really too slow to hit me"? Runner Downer said as it ferociously pecks Daphne with its beak.

Daphne is getting pecked as electric sparks is coming from her ranger suit. She rolls down to the ground.

"Daphne", Andy yells out to her.

Tyson and Gabe went to her as they help her up. "Are you ok"? Tyson asks Daphne. "We will finish that bird brain for you". Gabe said to Daphne.

Daphne shakes her head. "No, that wacked out ostrich does not know who it is dealing with". Daphne said as she spots her slip on skates and put them over her ranger boots.

Ryan and Zoe glances at each other as they are skeptical if it. "Umm Daphne, I do not think now is the time to go playing". Ryan said to Daphne. Zoe nods in agreement.

Daphne glances at Ryan. "Who says that I am actually playing Ryan"? Daphne said to Ryan. Ryan is very confused by it as he looks at Daphne.

Runner Downer looks at Daphne. "You think you can catch me on those little human skates". Runner Downer said to Daphne.

Daphne glares at the Runner Downer. "They say that a guy is usually the red ranger, not a girl. They say that bruises can come from being abused. What they did not know that this red ranger girl is a roller derby girl". Daphne said as she has admitted about it.

All the sudden, Daphne is glowing all over her body as the roar of a dragon is heard. Daphne takes off staking really fast like she does on the derby track.

"Ruby Dragon Lets Rise Up", Daphne said as the spirit of her dragon rises up with her. As the ruby dragon and Daphne's sword hits the Runner Downer, the slash hits the chocker necklace, and the spirit of the dragon hits the monster.

The rangers are shocked as the monster is defeated. As the chocker necklace is destroyed, the monster reversing back to a human being. A blonde headed woman with really worn clothes collapses to the ground.

The rangers are really surprised and stunned by it. "What just happened"? Lexi asks them as she is really confused. "I am not sure, but we should get her some help". Andy said to them.

As Tyson and Gabe carries the knocked out woman away and left her at the hospital, the rangers teleport back to the HQ boat.

Back on the boat, Ken looks at the teens as they are back in civilian form."Well done rangers on your first ranger battle". Ken said to them.

Daphne nods as she is wondering what just happened when the monster changed back into a person. "Ken, why did the monster changed back into a person after I defeated it. I thought monsters are suppose to be destroyed". Daphne said to Ken.

Ken is very surprised by it. "The monster changed back to a person". Ken said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as the teens shakes their head. "Yeah from the looks of things, the woman looked completely out of it, and her clothes were really worn". Gwen said to Ken.

Ken is puzzled by it as he looks at them. "That is unusual. I will look over the battle footage. You should get home. I do not want your parents to worry". Ken said to them.

The teens nod as they get off the HQ boat. Ryan looks at Daphne. "So you are into roller derby". Ryan said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Ryan. "That's right, I am one of the members of the Soaring Eagles Roller Derby Team". Daphne said to them.

This really shock the teens. "So when you have those bruises, you get them sometimes while on the derby". Zoe said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Zoe. "Yeah you guys should come to a roller derby game or better yet meet my family". Daphne said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "Maybe some other time, Daphne. I have to get home". Ryan said to them as he takes off.

The teens are surprised by how Ryan didn't want to join them on it. "What in the world is his deal"? Lexi asks them as she is being cold about it.

Andy looks at Lexi. "I do not know Lexi, but what ever it is we should give him some space". Andy said to them. Lexi sighs as she rolls her nods as she leads them to her house.

As they arrive at her house, the teens are surprised by the three story house. "This is it guys. Welcome to the Derby House", Daphne said to the six teens.

The teens minus Andy's jaws drop by the size of the house. "This is your house, Daphne". Tyson said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Tyson. "This was actually an old boarding house. The Soaring Eagles Roller Derby team is my adoptive family". Daphne said to them.

As they went into the house, the members on the team just got home from work. "You finally brought home more friends, Daphne". A woman said to Daphne.

The teens are really surprised by the amount of people in the house. "Yeah, this is Lexi, Andy, Tyson, Gabe, Gwen, and Zoe". Daphne said to them.

Lexi looks at Daphne. "Looks like you have your own super sized family", Lexi said to Daphne.

Another woman looks at Lexi as she spots the attitude. "Looks like you found yourself your own spitfire in your group, Double D". The African American woman said to Daphne.

Lexi smirks at the woman as Gwen and Zoe are confused by it. "Double D", Gwen said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to them. "Double D is my derby name. That is Raging Gina. She is one of the original members from when the team first put together 17 years ago". Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they spot another woman who just got off the phone.

The brown headed woman sees Daphne. "Honey, I got to head to the hospital". The woman said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at the woman who is wearing a doctor's outfit. "Mom what's wrong"? Daphne asks her mom.

Raging Gina looks at her as she spots something very off. "What in blue blazes is going on Claire"? Raging Gina asks the woman name

Claire.

Claire looks at them as the other roller derby members gather around. "I do not know how this is possible, but my sister is in the hospital. She is alive after being missing for 16 years". Claire said to them as everyone is in shock.

Raging Gina is really surprised by the news. "You should go Claire. We got the Derby House covered". Raging Gina said to Claire. Claire nods to them as she leaves for the hospital.

Daphne is wondering why her mom never talked about her sister. The teens are wondering about the very same thing.

Meanwhile back at the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis looks at his electronic pad. He spots that the chocker necklace as been destroyed. "Runner Downer, you were weak anyways. You may win this battle rangers but the war is far from over". Crushmis said to himself as he laughs evilly.

End Chapter

It is first of things for this team. I have gotten comments about Andy and Zoe and how Crushmis know about them, it will be answered fully in time.

Next Chapter: Phoenix Learns About Teamwork


	5. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Pheonix Learns About Teamwork

Ryan's Narration

When you are deeply afraid of something, you would either A) conquer that fear, B) let that fear control you in every aspect of your life, or C) you become paranoid about everything around you. Plus when you are becoming a member of a team of heroes, it brings to a brand new territory of fears to worry about. I mean you would have to work with other people that has different personalities than my own personality. Plus this group is more than a few people than what I am used to. To truth to be told, I am really scared on what is going to happen with me saving the day with them.

End Narration

At Ryan Sheppard's house, Ryan is playing video games as it drifts him into his own world. He sighs as he is not with the other newly ranger team. 'How can I be a ranger when I am so afraid and fearful of everything'? Ryan thought to himself.

"Ryan, it is time for dinner", a man named Peter Sheppard said to Ryan. He is a physician at the doctor's office.

Ryan sighs as he puts his game on pause. "I will be right down dad". Ryan said to him. He went down stairs as he sees dinner at the table. "I thought mom would be home for dinner". Ryan said to his dad.

His dad nods to Ryan as his wife, Maya Shepard, is a lieutenant in the police department. "Your mom is at the hospital interviewing a woman with no ID who came around". Peter said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Peter. "So basically she is a Jane Doe until someone finds her id or her actual name". Ryan said to hPeter.

Peter nod to Ryan. "That is right, you came home later than usual. Did something kept you at school"? Peter asks Ryan.

Ryan is feeling a bit nervous as he looks at Peter. He knows he can not tell his dad about being a ranger. "Not really, I took the long way home". Ryan said to his dad.

Peter looks at Ryan as he seems to by it. "Ok Ryan", Peter said to Ryan as they eat dinner.

Back at the boat, Ken is reviewing the battle footage from the ranger battle. He notices something about the creation as he spots the choker necklace. As it got to the end of the battle, Ken notices how the creation seems to disappear, and a female with worn civilian clothes appears. 'I think she worked in the accounting department at WC Lab Corp'. Ken thought to himself as he grabs an old employee directory. As he turns to the accounting section, Ken notices that there are a few blondes that worked there. 'So much for narrowing it down', Ken thought to himself as he puts the directory back on the shelf.

That night at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is furious that one of his creations got destroyed. His robotic officers are with him in the CEO's office. "Power Rangers, those eight teens are now Power Rangers. They have the Underdog Gemstones as well". Crushmis said to his robotic officers.

The officers look at each other. "Master, you could ask your favorite prisoner how the other gemstones chosen them. You know that the ruby glowed to her years ago". The robotic officer said to Crushmis.

Crushmis glances at the second robotic officer as it knows who it is talking about. "Josephine, she was the one that handed the gemstones to Ken. For all I know, he could have taken them anywhere. Plus the black onyx gemstone glowed to a low paid security guard, and he is the first one that got turned into a creation. Plus that man and Josephine are stubborn people. Perhaps questioning Josephine again would be fun". Crushmis said to his robotic officers as he presses a button on his remote.

The wall opens up again as it reveals the same woman named Josephine from before. She glares at Crushmis as he walks towards her. "What do you want"? Josephine asks Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Josephine. "It seems that the other gemstones has chosen more teenagers. These eight teenagers are now Power Rangers. How were they chosen by the Underdog Gemstones"? Crushmis asks Josephine.

Josephine looks at Crushmis. "I do not know, and even if I do know I will never tell you, you sick and twisted bastard". Josephine said as she is mad at Crushmis.

Crushmis glares at Josephinr as he knows what kind of answer she has given him. "I figured that you would not talk, Josephine. There will be answers. When those answers come, you will not like what I will have planned for you". Crushmis said to Josephine.

Josephine looks at Crushmis as she is still struggling in her bounds. "You will never win, Crushmis". Josephine said to him.

Crushmis glares at Josephine as he smacks her in the face again. "You will not be saying that when those answers come". Crushmis said to Josephine as he presses the button again to close the wall.

Crushmis looks at his robotic officers. "She did not talk just like I suspected. It is time to pick another creation against those rangers". Crushmis said to his officers as they leave the CEO office.

It is the middle of the night as most people are sleeping. Ryan is wide awake as he looks at his white pearl morphor. 'How can I work with seven others? I am just a paranoid loner. Daphne is ok I guess. Lexi scares me like a drill sergeant combined with a parole officer. Andy is mostly decent. I really don't know Tyson that well. Gwen is a positive person; I guess I can deal with her. Gabe constantly flirts with every girl around him. Zoe is shy and timid, but she is kind of cute I guess. Wait, did I just thought about that about her? Great, there is another thing to be paranoid about'. Ryan thought about to himself as he went to sleep for the night.

The next day at Eagleview High School, everyone is talking about the newest team of Power Rangers. "Did you hear about the new rangers in town"? A popular football jock said to his best friend. "Yeah man, it is just like when the rangers appeared in Unity Lakes, Warrior Heights, and Reefside. Plus they even appeared in those other cities as well". The best friend said to the popular jock.

The popular jock nods to his best friend. "I even heard that there is also another team of new rangers in Mystic Hallow as well". The popular jock said to his best friend.

The best friend glances at him. "Mystic Hallow, is that the town where the paranormal stuff is going on"? The best friend asks the popular jock.

The popular jock rolls his eyes at his friend. "The paranormal stuff is just folk lore rumor man. You have been watching too many of those supernatural shows". The popular jock said to his best friend.

All the sudden, the popular jock bumps into Ryan. The jock is getting really mad that an underclass man bumped into the senior. "Listen freak, watch where you are going". The popular jock said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at the senior jock as he is getting really scared. "You bumped into me. If anything, you should apologize to me". Ryan nervously said to the jock.

It is not long that a scene is starting. Ryan really does not like the crowd that is forming. More people are watching as the jock laughs at him. "Does it look like I am the one that should be apologizing, loner freak". The jock said to Ryan.

Ryan is getting really nervous as he looks at the jock. He feels like he can not say a word at all. "Hey why don't you back off"? Lexi said to the jock as she appears to stand up for Ryan.

Ryan is startled as he sees Lexi standing up for him. 'It is only Lexi'. Ryan thought to himself as he sees the pink ranger.

The jock is stunned to see a top member of the Doom Squad. He pretty much took off. Lexi glares at the crowd. "Show is over people", Lexi said to them.

Ryan took the time to take off as the students went to their classes. Lexi looks around to find Ryan. 'I wonder where he went off too'. Lexi thought to herself to herself as she went to class.

In class, Ryan sits down as he sighs to himself. 'At least I got away from them including Lexi'. Ryan thought to himself. He is at his thoughts as he waits for class to begin.

Gabe spots Ryan as he takes a seat next to him. "Hey man, I was wondering why you didn't join us at Daphne's house yesterday. You could have met the entire Soarin Eagles Roller Derby Team. What people say is true is that it takes a village of people to raise a kid". Gabe said to Ryan.

Ryan gets startled as he looks at Gabe. "Gabe, you scared me". Ryan said to Gabe. Gabe has a skeptical look on his face. "Come on man, don't you want to get to know the team more". Gabe said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Gabe as he really does not know. "I do not know why I am even chosen for this". Ryan said to Gabe. He is very confused about becoming a ranger.

Gabe sighs as it is something he does not know either. "I get that as well man. Everything happens for a reason". Gabe said to Ryan.

Ryan has a skeptical look on his face. In someways, it does make some sense to him. "I suppose that is true". Ryan said to Gabe as class gets started.

After class, Ryan is heading to music class. Tyson also spots him as he is heading to the same class. "Hey Ryan, wait up", Tyson said to Ryan.

Ryan turns around as he spots the blue ranger. "Oh hey Tyson", Ryan said to Tyson as the blue ranger walk towards him.

Tyson went up to him. "Since we have the same music class together, I thought we could walk there together. Safety in numbers, right". Tyson said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he looks at Tyson. "I suppose that is true". Ryan said to Tyson. As the two walk towards music class, Lexi spots them like she is ready to confront Ryan.

"Ryan Sheppard", Lexi said to Ryan. She looks at him as she is calling him out.

Ryan spots Lexi as he looks like he is ready to bolt like a bunny rabbit. He got away to music class. "Ryan wait", Tyson said to Ryan as he sighs to himself.

Tyson looks at Lexi as he is mad at her. "Was calling him out really needed Lexi"? Tyson asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at Tyson. "I wanted to confront him about why he took off after I stood up for him from the meat headed jocks". Lexi said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at Lexi as he shakes his head. "Yeah but you could have tried a different approach than calling him out like a mom who is really mad". Tyson said to Lexi.

Lexi shakes her head to Tyson. "I suppose, but don't you want to know why he didn't meet Daphne's really cool family"? Lexi asks Tyson.

Tyson nods to Lexi. "I suppose, Lexi. I have to get to class". Tyson said to Lexi. Lexi nods as Tyson goes off to class.

After school, the teens minus Ryan are at the boat HQ. Zoe looks around as she notices that Ryan is not here. "Hey guys, where is Ryan"? Zoe curiously asks them.

Daphne realizes that Ryan is not here. "I thought he was with one of you". Daphne said to them as something might be wrong.

Ken looks at them as he sighs to them. "The most important thing about being a part of a ranger team is that you guys have to work together. It also includes never fight in a battle alone". Ken said to them.

Daphne looks at them as she really has to confront Ryan. Just as she is about to say something the alarm is going off.

Ken pulls up where the attack is taking place. "It is coming from the park, and Ryan is already there". Ken said to them.

The teens are very surprised to see Ryan on the monitors fighting the monster of the day all by himself. "Let's go guys", Daphne said to them. Andy nods to them. "Ryan needs our help". Andy said to them. The teens head out from the boat to the attack.

At the park, Ryan is already morphed as he is fighting a monster called Cage Keeper alone. It is a mutant bird hunter with four arms with cages on its shoulders. "I thought there are more than one of you rangers". Cage Keeper said to the lone white ranger.

Ryan glares at the Cage Keeper as he grabs out his weapon. "There are more of them, but teamwork is not my strong forte". Ryan said as he is ready to fight.

Cage Keeper looks at the white ranger. It charges at him as his four fist are forming for rapid punches. Ryan tries to dodges the rapid punches, but he gets hit as his suit is sparking. He rolls to the ground as it is hitting him that he should not be fighting the monster all by himself.

Cage Keeper has an evil grin on its face. "It is time to put you into my cage". Cage Keeper said to Ryan as it enlarges a cage. Ryan is really scared like really paranoid. As the cage is thrown, Ryan tries to run away from it. The cage captures him as it returns to the monster.

Ryan sighs as he looks down on himself. "Let me out of here", Ryan said to the Cage Keeper. As he bangs on the cage walls, it is pretty much useless.

Cage Keeper looks at Ryan. "That is not how my birdie behaves". Cage Keeper said to Ryan as it puts a black drapery over the cage. As it covers over the cage, the cage is becoming an electric force field. Ryan is really scared as he really should not fought the monster.

Cage Keeper is laughing as it is getting away. "I have a ranger now who is going to stop me". Cage Keeper said to himself.

"Release the Pearl Phoenix Now", a group of morphed teens said in unison.

Ryan hears the familiar voices coming from outside. 'Is that Daphne and the others? They are really here'. Ryan thought to himself.

Cage Keeper looks at the rangers. "So you have come after all", Cage Keeper said to them as it removes the black drapery from the cage.

Ryan looks out from the cage. He is very surprised to see them. "Guys, you are here". Ryan said to them.

Andy looks at Ryan. "Of course, being a ranger also means working as a team". Andy said to Ryan.

Gwen nods in agreement. "Yeah there is a lot of trouble when fighting alone". Gwen said to Ryan.

Daphne also has her hands on her hips. "This is also new to us as well. It is not just you, Ryan. You are not alone in saving the world because we are a team". Daphne said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at them as he truly realizes that this requires teamwork. He sees the others nod in agreement. 'They are right all along. They are a part of this just like I am'. Ryan thought to himself.

Lexi and Andy uses their weapons to break the cage that has Ryan trapped. Ryan looks at the morphed pink ranger. "Take my hand, please", Lexi said to Ryan.

Ryan nods he takes Lexi's hand. It is not long that he rejoins with the others. Cage Keeper is stunned that his captive is freed. "No my beautiful cage", Cage Keeper said to them as it is horrified by it.

Lexi glares at the monster. "That is what you get pal". Lexi said to Cage Keeper.

Ryan looks at them. "Being alone is a bad thing, and I realize that being a ranger means that I have allies who are on my side. Teamwork may not be my strong forte, but it will be improving with my teammates and friends". Ryan said to them.

All the sudden, Ryan feels a white aura glowing around him. He is not sure if he should be paranoid or happy about it. He spots the same kind of choker necklace around the Cage Keeper's neck. "Pearl Phoenix Lets Rise Up", Ryan said as the Phoenix rises up with him.

Cage Keeper is stunned to see this as it is staggering back. "No you are suppose to be alone and afraid". Cage Keeper said to Ryan.

Ryan glares at Cage Keeper as he has his short knife out. "I maybe deeply paranoid about things, but I am not alone when it comes saving the world". Ryan said as he swiftly slashes at the Cage Keeper and hitting the choker necklace.

Cage Keeper gets hit directly by Ryan's attack. As the necklace breaks, the monster is reversing back into a human being just like the first monster. A male collapse to the ground as the rangers are stunned by it.

"We should not leave him here, guys". Ryan said to them. They nod in agreement as they took the man to the hospital and left him outside for the doctors to help him. As they got to a safe place, they teleport back to the boat HQ.

Back on the boat, Ken and the teens look at Ryan. "Ryan, what were you thinking when you faced that monster by your self"? Daphne asks Ryan.

Andy nods in agreement as he looks at him. "It is a bad idea, and you could have been really hurt". Andy said to Ryan.

Lexi has her arms crossed in agreement. "Yeah what they said", Lexi said to them.

Ryan sighs as he is being confronted about it. "Teamwork is not my strongest forte about me. I am a loner with paranoida issues. I do not understand why the Pearl Phoenix chose me". Ryan said to them.

Gwen looks at Ryan. "I may not understand why the topaz chose me either. We are a part of something bigger, and it is not just you in this". Gwen said to Ryan.

Zoe looks at Ryan as she looks at him. "I am glad that we got to you in time, Ryan. It worried me that you were trapped in that cage". Zoe said to Ryan.

Tyson and Gabe nod in agreement. "Ryan, you should talk to us more often. We will not know what's wrong otherwise". Tyson said to Ryan.

Gabe nods in agreement. "Yeah buddy, plus who knows you could find a common ground with us on things". Gabe said to Ryan.

Ken nods to Ryan as he looks at him. "I do not know why the gemstones chose all of you, but perhaps in due time you might find out". Ken said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the boat. Ryan looks at his teammates. 'Perhaps working together with them is not a scary thing after all'. Ryan thought to himself as went with them as they head home.

End Chapter

The second focus chapter is done.

Next Chapter: Never in the Spotlight, Pegasus


	6. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Never in the Spotlight Pegasus

Gwen's Narration

The spotlight, it is usually on the most popular people around them. In the movies and plays, it is around the person who had the lead role. In sports, it is usually the head captains of popular sports like football, basketball, baseball, volleyball, and soccer. However what about other sports and games like golf, chess, and bowling Where is the spotlight for them? It seems to other people those things are not as important enough to have the spotlight at all.

End Narration

It is a normal Monday morning at Eagleview City. Gwen Parker is walking into the school building with a happy go lucky smile on her face. The teens notice the attitude on Gwen's face.

"Ok Gwen, why are you so happy and cheery like a prissy cheerleader on a Monday morning? Monday mornings are suppose to be dreary because the weekend is over". Lexi said to Gwen.

Tyson looks at Gwen as he does not like Lexi's cold and harsh ways. "Did you have a good weekend like a fast moving piece of music"? Tyson asks Gwen.

Gwen nods to them. "Yeah the bowling club won the district bowling tournament over the weekend. The school's bowling club is going to the state tournament next month. The teacher of the bowling club and myself submitted two emails with the highlights from the tournament to the school, so it will be announce to everyone". Gwen said to them.

The teens are surprised by the excitement on Gwen's face. "That is cool Gwen, the club must be pretty good to win the district tournament". Andy said to Gwen.

Gwen nods to them. "Yep it is, the high school level bowling clubs from Mystic Hallow, Unity Lakes, Reefside, Norland, and Meadowedge were there at the bowling alley in town that my godfather owns and runs". Gwen said to them.

Ryan looks at Gwen as something is on his mind. "So why did you send two emails of the highlights of it to the school. I mean one email it would be more efficient". Ryan said to Gwen.

Gwen looks at them. "I want to make sure that the school announcer actually has it in her hands, so everyone would know about it". Gwen said to Ryan. Ryan shrugs as it makes sense to him.

Gabe looks at Gwen as the bell is ringing to send them to class. "I suppose we should get to homeroom before we get a detention". Gabe said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement. "Yeah, we should catch up at lunch". Daphne said to them. The group went their separate ways to homeroom.

In Gwen's homeroom class, the students are listening to the morning announcements. Daphne notices the smile in Gwen's face is slowly fading as the highlights of the bowling tournament never got announced. "That was the morning announcements, so have a good day". The student announcer said as it is done.

Gwen is dumbfound as the highlights from the tournament never got announced. "I do not understand. I submitted two emails with the highlights of the tournament, and it does not get announced". Gwen said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Gwen. "There must be a mix up somewhere Gwen". Daphne said to her as she is being supportive of her teammate and new friend.

Gwen looks at Daphne as she nods to her. "I suppose", Gwen said to Daphne. She has a mind to get to the bottom of it.

Meanwhile back at the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is in the CEO Office as he looks at his electronic pad. He frowns that the rangers has reversed the effects of two of his creations.

Crushmis notices his robotic officers walking in the room. "Those rangers are slowly becoming a nuisance to me. Two of my creations are turned back into humans. I want my creations to crush them in every way possible". Crushmis said to his robotic officers.

The robotic officers look at Crushmis. "We could create an evil ranger to destroy them". A robotic officer said to Crushmis.

Crushmis rolls his eyes at the officer. "That idea is overused and overrated. Besides, if I pick a teenager now, it would seem that I have followed the previous failed plans from other evil beings". Crushmis said to them.

The second robotic officer looks at Crushmis with a suggestion. "What if you send the your daughter Dark Life to deal with the rangers"? The second robotic officer asks Crushmis.

Crushmis glances at the second robotic officer. "Perhaps my daughter will be a good choice, but I want to see what these rangers can do first". Crushmis said to the second robotic officer.

Crushmis leaves the office as he went to the various creations. He looks at a creation in a cell. "Spotlight Queen, I summon you". Crushmis said to the creation called Spotlight Queen.

Spotlight Queen's eyes glow as she walk towards. Spotlight Queen is wearing a strange gown worn by a famous celebrity with four arms. She has four spot lights attached on her back with the light shining on her. She has the choker necklace around her arm. "Yes Master", Spotlight Queen said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Spotlight Queen. "I want you to destroy the rangers". Crushmis said to the Spotlight Queen.

Spotlight Queen nods to Crushmis. "It will be my pleasure. The spotlight will be on me when I destroy them". The Spotlight Queen said to Crushmis as she heads out from the lab.

Back at Eagleview High, the rangers are sitting together at lunch. Gwen is really bummed and mad. "Where is that cheery attitude that you had this morning"? Lexi asks Gwen as she is making the observation.

Gwen looks at Lexi as she sighs as she is mad. "It turns out that the student announcer shredded the emails that me and the bowling teacher sent to her. She told me that no one cares about the accomplishment that we did and it is wasted space on anything including the school paper. I told her what do we have to do to get some spotlight winning the international bowling tournament. She told me maybe. The school announcements are biased like some of the national news channels, and all it needs is a gossip segment just to keep up the rumors going around". Gwen said to them.

Daphne sighs as she shakes her head. Andy is stunned by it. "It should have been mentioned the very least because it is school related business". Andy said to Gwen.

Gwen looks at Andy as she shrugs to him. "Try to tell that to the student announcer", Gwen said to Andy as she is still mad.

Tyson looks at Gwen. "It should be just as important like other things not ignored like a solo". Tyson said to Gwen.

Gwen nods to them as she is still feeling down. "Thanks guys, I need some time alone". Gwen said to them as she leaves the lunchroom.

Gabe looks at them. "That girl needs a confidence boost of flirting". Gabe said to them.

Ryan gives Gabe a skeptical brow at him. "I do not know about the flirting part, Gabe. A confidence boost will be good though". Ryan said to them.

Zoe nods in agreement. "Yeah but how do we do that though"? Zoe asks them.

Daphne looks at them. "Why don't we go to the bowling alley after school? We can actually see her in her element". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod with the idea in mind as it hopes to cheer their yellow ranger up.

After school, Gwen is at the bowling alley bowling as it gets her mind off things. Daphne, Lexi, Andy, Gabe, Ryan, and Zoe arrives as they spot Gwen.

As Gwen throws the ball down the lane, the ball curves down the Lane as it hits the pins for a strike. "Ok that is cool", Gabe said to Gwen.

Gwen is very surprised to see them. "Hey what are you guys doing here"? Gwen asks them.

Daphne looks at Gwen. "We wanted to see if you are doing alright". Daphne said to Gwen. Gwen smiles as her friends actually came to check on her.

Her godfather Ian notices Gwen talking to the teens as he is wiping the counter. He notices the phone ringing as he answers it. He hears a feminine voice. "Ian, I am hoping to speak to my daughter". A woman said to Ian.

Gwen looks at Ian and notices that face on his face. The teens hear their morphors going off. "I got to go for karate practice Uncle Ian. I can't talk to her today". Gwen said to Ian.

The teens rushes out from the bowling alley with some questions. "Rangers there is a monster attack near the industrial center". Ken said to them. "We are on the way". Gwen said to them.

The teens are running towards the industrial center as they spot the creation of the day. "If that is someone who loves being in spotlight that much, then you are really that shallow and vain". Gwen said to the monster.

The monster turns to the teens. "I will take that as a compliment. I am Spotlight Queen. I will have the spotlight when I destroy you all for my master". Spotlight Queen said to them as she sends spotlight energy beams out at them.

The teens manages to dodge the spotlight energy beams and grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Spotlight Queen frowns as she sees the eight teens into their ranger forms. "You will fall down in my spotlight". Spotlight Queen said as she fires her spotlight beams at the rangers.

The rangers grab their weapons out as they deflect the beams. "You are really asked to be taken down". Lexi said to the Spotlight Queen. She is charging in to punch Spotlight Queen in the face.

Spotlight Queen sees this and uses the spotlight beams at Lexi. Lexi gets hit by the beams as her ranger suit is sparking as she rolls to the ground.

Andy rushes over to Lexi. "Are you ok Lexi"? Andy asks Lexi. "Does an obvious no answer that question"? Lexi asks Andy.

Daphne grits her teeth as things are getting bad. "Andy stay with Lexi. What ever you guys do, do not get hit by those spotlight beams". Daphne said to them. "Right", the others said to them.

As the Spotlight Queen continues to use the spotlight beams at the rangers, Gwen notices that the spotlights are connected to mechinal rods that are connected to a box on Spotlight Queen's back. She has an idea forming in her head.

Gwen charges in towards the Spotlight Queen. Spotlight Queen sees the yellow ranger coming in towards her. "The same old charging in routine is about as old as your lame attempts to stop me". Spotlight Queen said to Gwen as she fires the spotlight beams at her.

Ryan looks at Gwen. "Gwen what are you doing"? Ryan asks Gwen. Gwen looks at Ryan. "I am bringing this Spotlight Queen down". Gwen said to Ryan.

Gwen uses her bow and arrow to fire her arrows at the spotlights. As the arrows make a direct hit, the spotlights are destroyed.

The Spotlight Queen sees her spotlights being ruined. "No, my spotlights, my beautiful spotlights are ruined". Spotlight Queen said to the yellow ranger.

The rangers are surprised to see the spotlights being ruined. "Great use to it, lady, you are brought back down to reality. It is someone else's turn to take the stage". Gwen said as she feels a power. "Topaz Pegasus rise up", Gwen said as she feels the pegasus rising.

Gwen has a yellow pegasus aura around her. She fires another arrow from her bow. She aims it at the choker necklace. As the arrow lands a direct hit on the choker necklace, the Spotlight Queen is reversing back her human self. The dark skinned woman with worn clothes collapses to the ground.

The teens look at Gwen. "How did you know what to do"? Zoe asks Gwen. Gwen shrugs to Zoe. "Those spotlights were connected to a back pack. I figured that to defeat her the spotlights has to be destroyed first". Gwen said to them.

Daphne nods to Gwen. "That was a brilliant plan, Gwen". Daphne said to Gwen. Gwen smiles as the rangers takes the knocked out woman to the hosptial as they teleport away.

Back at the battle scene, a cop spots the choker necklace. 'I wonder what makes these necklaces so important. There is a lot more to this than meets the eye'. The cop thought to himself as he uses an evidence bag to scoop up the destroyed choker necklace.

Back on the boat, Lexi is feeling better as the team looks at Gwen. "You really brought that Spotlight Queen down". Andy said to Gwen. "Yeah you really knew what to do". Tyson said to Gwen.

Gwen shrugs to them. "It is no big deal guys. The spotlight is always meant to be shared with everyone not hogging it away". Gwen said to them. The rest of the teens grin as an important lesson is learned.

End Chapter

No one likes a spotlight hog, that is where the latest creation came about. The next chapter will have a special guest star. Please note it will be the only chapter that will feature a veteran ranger from one of the previous ranger stories.

Next Chapter: Be Confident Leviathan


	7. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: Be Confident Leviathan

Tyson's Narration

Confidence, it has a lot of meanings and can be applied to a lot of things. It is mostly about believing in your self and coming out from your shell. It also takes time to grow. For some it can grow really fast in a fast pace of music in a rock song. For others like me, it can be slow like a classical slow song. Sometimes, it could take a great act of courage to something really important to get the confidence boost.

End Narration

The teens are watching the news as the newest woman told the reporters that Power Rangers has freed her from being the creation that attacked the city. "There were eight of them, and they even got me to the hospital". The woman said to the reporter.

The reporter nods as she is getting the full story. "This is the third victim that has been brought to the hospital with little memory of what happened to them before the rangers brought them to the hosptial. This is Lisa Green for Channel 6 News". The reporter said to the viewers.

The teens shuts the television off as they look at each other. "I wonder what these people were put through before they became monsters". Gabe said to them.

Ryan looks at Gabe as the thought makes him scared. "Let's talk about something else". Ryan said to them. He hopes for a better subject to talk about.

Lexi looks at them. "You know, Ken did tell us that we will be learning about our ranger heritage and history tomorrow at the boat before sparring session". Lexi said to them.

Gabe nods in agreement. "I would like to know more about our ranger history and heritage. I wonder if the rangers before us were flirts as well". Gabe said to them.

The teens rolls their eyes by Gabe's comment. Daphne looks at Gabe. "They all probably had different personalities than being total flirts". Daphne said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Daphne as he has that flirty smile on his face. "But still I am the flirty green ranger". Gabe said to Daphne.

Zoe looks at them. "Yeah but what kind of people that we shared ranger colors with will be interesting to say the least". Zoe said to them.

Tyson is getting curious about the whole thing. "Yeah but each ranger team probably had their share of problems within the teams and themselves". Tyson said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement. "Tyson is right guys, and it is only a matter of time there will be a problem that we will have to face as a team". Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they went home that afternoon.

That night at Tyson's house, Tyson is in his room as he is finishing up his homework. He is in deep thought about his next piece of music to write. He once did sports and music, but when his teammates found out the music stuff, they bullied him. It got to a point that he dropped sports completely and focused on music.

Tyson sighs as he opens a desk draw. He pulls out a folder and opens to find a piece of music that he once wrote and almost performed in front of a lot of people. 'Why did I went to a complete blank on this'? Tyson thought to himself as he puts the folder back and went to sleep for the night.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is frustrated as he is pacing around in the CEO office. His robotic officers walk in the room. "This pacing is not good". The robotic office said to Crushmis.

Crushmis glances at his robotic officers. "These rangers are destroying my creations, and they are back to their normal forms. Those people that I used to work with here before I was mocked". Crushmis said as he bangs on the desk with his hand.

The robotic officers look at each other. "Perhaps we need to pick a different creation with a special ability to give the rangers some trouble". The other robotic officer said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at his officers. "A specialty creation, go pick one out on the rangers". Crushmis said to them. The robotic officers nod to Crushmis as they received their orders and left the room.

Crushmis went to his desk as he pulls out a draw with birth records from 16 years ago in Eagleview City. 'Daughter of Josephine where are you hiding still'. Crushmis thought to himself as he puts the records away in the drawer.

The next day, a young 25 year old man is driving into town. He has a silver button down shirt with black slacks and loafer shoes. He is mostly Hawaiian descend in his skin tone, eyes, and hair. As he arrives at the school, he is around 5'5". 'The beat and rhythm here is very similar to Reefside. There might be Power Rangers here'. The young man thought to himself as he went into the school building as he is a substitute teacher.

In Tyson's math class, Tyson, Gwen, and Zoe see the substitute teacher coming in to the classroom. "My name is Mr. Aloha, and I will be your substitute teacher today". Mr. Aloha said to them.

The students glances at each other as they look at the teacher. "Does aloha mean hello and goodbye"? A female student asks Mr. Aloha.

Mr. Aloha sighs as it is one of the most frequent asked questions that he has always gotten even in Hawaii when he was younger. "Yes Nikki, it is but will not get into that misconception beat and rhythm today. Now let's get into the beat of today's lesson". Mr. Aloha said to the class as a lecture is getting started.

During class, Tyson could not help and wonder about the sub. 'He looks kind of familiar, but where I have seen him before'. Tyson thought to himself as he is taking class notes.

"Now who can tell me the how to solve this problem on the board"? Robin asks the class as he looks on the attendance roll. He calls out on Zoe.

Zoe is nervous as she looks at the problem on the board. "Anyone care to help her out". Mr. Aloha said to the class.

Tyson looks at Zoe as he raises his hand. Mr. Aloha sees his hand. "Go ahead, Tyson", Mr. Aloha said to Tyson.

As Tyson explains how to solve the problem, Zoe feels relieved that a friend helped her. "That is correct, now complete the problems on age 63-64, 9-37. What ever problems you don't get to will be part of your homework tonight". Mr. Aloha said to the class.

The class groan as they got on to it. Tyson looks at the substitute teacher. He could not help but notice a silver bracelet with musical notes on it. 'There must be something special about that bracelet like a hidden secret in a piece of music'. Tyson thought to himself as he does the assignment.

After class is over, Mr. Aloha notices the students leaving class. He notices Gwen, Tyson, and Zoe in particular. 'They must the newest rangers to take the beat of fighting evil'. Robin thought to himself as he waits for the next class of students to come in the classroom.

At lunch, the teens are sitting together as they are eating lunch. Gwen looks at them. "Did you guys had Mr. Aloha in class? He is filling in for Ms. Weeks today". Gwen asks them.

Gabe looks at Gwen as he nods to them. "I did, and he is different and something. I mean he talks about rhythm and beat. In a way, he is a lot like you, Ty. You talk about music". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson rises a skeptical brow about it. "I do talk and think musically Gabe, but there is something about him". Tyson said to them.

Ryan is getting nervous by hearing it. "What kind of something"? Ryan asks Tyson.

Tyson glances at Ryan as he sighs to him. "It is nothing bad, Ryan. It is like a strange feeling. Plus he had a bracelet with silver musical notes on it". Tyson said to them.

Andy looks at Tyson as he shrugs to him. "Perhaps he has a life partner or something". Andy said to Tyson .

Lexi rolls her eyes. "I doubt that highly Andy. Maybe the bracelet is in a masculine style". Lexi said to Andy.

Daphne looks at them. "Well, I do have Ms. Weeks next period. Perhaps I will get a closer look at him". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as lunch is over.

In Daphne's Math class, she also has it with Ryan and Lexi. As Mr. Aloha is getting a different lecture on their lesson, Daphne notices the same feeling that Tyson got earlier. 'Perhaps Tyson is on about something about Mr. Aloha'. Daphne thought to herself as she is taking class notes.

Mr. Aloha is looking at the pre-cal students. He notices Daphne, Lexi, and Andy in particular. 'If I didn't know any better, Daphne has the beat and rhythm of the newest leader to the ranger team here'. Mr. Aloha thought to himself.

As class is over, the students rushes out from the door. Mr. Aloha looks at Daphne. "Lead the team with beat and rhythm of confidence, rookie". Mr. Aloha said to Daphne.

Daphne is very puzzled and shocked by what he just said to her. "Thanks, I guess", Daphne said to Mr. Aloha as she quickly left the room. 'That is weird, how did he know that I am the leader? There must be more to this man than I am not seeing'. Daphne thought to herself as she goes to her next class.

After school, the teens are back on the boat HQ. Ken looks at them. "Like from yesterday, today you will be learning your ranger heritage and history". Ken said as he puts in a video dairy made by Stella Scott Winchester and the veteran Unity Force Rangers.

"Hello, if you are watching this, it probably means that the world needs to be saved again from a force of evil, and you and your teammates are the newest team of rangers that is protecting the city that you live in. My name is Stella Scott Winchester, and I was the Unity Force Red Ranger, the Ranger of Courage and Sunlight". An older version of Stella said as the video gets started.

After the video is over, the teens are amazed by the veterans before them. Tyson is feeling kind of down as he wonders how he can be great like them. 'Justin (Unity Force), Ryan (Spirit Warriors), and Julianne were blue rangers as well. I do not want to let them down'. Tyson thought to himself.

The teens look at each other as they head to the training room for sparring. Ken looks at them. Daphne looks at the team. "Let's pair off for sparring, Lexi with me, Gabe with Ryan, Gwen with Zoe, and Andy with Tyson". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as they start sparring each other. Andy and Tyson are sparring as Andy has more strength than Tyson. As Tyson is getting blocked by Andy, he sighs as he is not doing so well with him. As Tyson falls on his butt, he is feeling disappointed with himself.

Andy went over to help him up. "Take my hand buddy", Andy said to Tyson. Tyson grabs Andy's hand.

Ken looks at Tyson as he shakes his head. "You need to sense an opponent's next move, Tyson". Ken said to Tyson.

Tyson nods to Ken. "Ok, I need to be alone". Tyson said to them. He leaves the boat as he pretty much took off.

Andy is stunned by it. "Is it something I did, and should I go after him"? Andy asks Ken.

Ken shakes his head to Andy. "No, he needs some space for now Andy". Ken said to Andy.

Lexi frowns as she crosses her arms. "If he gets into trouble by fighting those things alone, I will". Lexi said to them as she is getting mad.

Daphne looks at Lexi as she stops her. "Easy Lexi, now is not the time to go Doom Squad on him". Daphne said to Lexi.

Lexi sighs as she nods to Daphne. "Fine", Lexi said to Daphne. Deep down, Lexi knows that Tyson needs the space.

At the park, Tyson is sitting on a bench. He is holding his morphor in his hands. 'I am not that strong with a lot of strength like the others. I just do not have the confidence'. Tyson thought to himself.

Mr. Aloha spots Tyson sitting on the bench. "The rhythm and beat of being sad, it looks like you are feeling really down. If I didn't know any better, you need the beat of a confidence boost". Mr. Aloha said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at his substitute teacher as he quickly hides his morphor in his pocket. "Yeah well, I am more depressing than a blues song at a funeral home, Mr. Aloha". Tyson said to him.

Mr. Aloha looks at Tyson. "You know, you remind me of someone. You think and talk musically, so it is something your friends and teammates to get use too just like I person I know". Mr. Aloha said to Tyson. Tyson is very curious by it. "Really who", Tyson asks Mr. Aloha.

Mr. Aloha looks at Tyson. "Me, believe or not, I think that way as well. It is a part of who I am, and it is a part of who you are as well. Am I right"? Mr. Aloha said to Tyson.

Tyson is very surprised by it. "Yeah it is; I got bullied by my former teammates in sports for being like that. Yet so far with this new team, I have not it yet. I do not know if it will come or it will come when I least expect it like a betrayal in a bad piece of music. Plus my confidence is about a good a out of tuned metronome right now". Tyson said to Mr. Aloha.

Mr. Aloha looks at Tyson. "Tyson, a ranger mentor once said that confidence grows like a tree. The more you have it, the taller it will grow. Plus I have a strong rhythm and beat feeling that your new teammates will not make fun of you because you think and talk musically". Mr. Aloha said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at him as he notices the same bracelet from before. "Were you a"? Tyson asks Mr. Aloha.

Mr. Aloha nods to Tyson. "I was a ranger, Music Force Silver Ranger in fact. I may not be Julianne who you have the same color with, but my name is Robin". Robin said to Tyson.

Tyson is very surprised by the turn of events. "I knew that there was something different about you. You are a veteran ranger". Tyson said to Robin.

Robin nods to Tyson. "That's right, the team I was one defeated the evil Dr. Mutron. We had the powers of music. My ranger days were incredible. Even though it has been eight years, there is not a day that goes by that the day when we finally defeated that twisted beat of that creep". Robin said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at Robin as he wants to learn more. "Your team must have been really cool with the powers of music". Tyson said to Robin.

Robin nods to Tyson as all the sudden underbots and a creation shows up at the park. "What in the name of bad rhythm are those things"? Robin asks Tyson.

Tyson looks at Robin. "Underbots, and that creation is one of the monsters that our villain is sending out right now". Tyson said to Robin.

Robin gets into his old fighting stance, and Tyson is gets up as well as he grabs his morphor out. "Are you ready to fight with the rhythm and beat of confidence"? Robin asks Tyson.

Tyson looks at Robin. "Yeah", Tyson said to Robin. Robin also grabs his morphor. "Music Force Lets Play the Rhythm", Robin said as he morphs into his ranger form. Tyson is in awe of seeing a veteran ranger being in ranger form again.

The creation is a menacing hunter. He has an arsenal of weapons in his bag. "Time to take your confidence", the hunter creation said to them.

Just as Tyson is about to morph himself, the hunter creation uses his bow and arrow to take his morphor away from him. Tyson is taken back by this. He charges in to get it back, but the hunter creation uses a trap

Tyson trips over something as his foot is in a rope loop. He is pulled up in a tree as he is upside down. "Man, I really need some back up and supporting music by now". Tyson yells down to Robin.

Robin has his music staff as he is kicking at a Underbot. "Your friends will be here right about now". Robin said to Tyson.

Tyson is confused as just then the others arrive at the scene in ranger form. "Tyson are you alright"? Daphne asks Tyson. "Not really, I am just hanging around like a dangling musical note". Tyson said to them.

Andy glares at the creation. "That is sick and wrong pal". Andy said to the hunter creation.

The hunter creation looks at them. "You all will be hanging and destroyed". The hunter creation said to them as the fight gets started.

Daphne frowns as Tyson is in trouble and hanging upside down. Plus she notices the silver ranger fighting against the underbots. "Hey silver, you go free our blue and stay with him". The red ranger said to Robin.

Robin nods as he recognizes the quality of being a leader. "You got it, and for the record of the beat I follow the orders of the red ranger". Robin said to the red ranger. Daphne nods to him as they try to deal with the hunter creation and the Underbots.

It is not long that Robin frees Tyson from the trap. "Thanks I really should be fighting with them". Tyson said to Robin.

Robin nods to Tyson. "Yes but your morphor is in that monster's hand. The beat of getting it back will not be an easy one". Robin said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he knows it. "Yeah but I do need the confidence of a really good piece of music to do it". Tyson said to Robin.

Robin looks at Tyson as he nods to him. "Yes, sometimes, it takes a great act of courage to gain the confidence that you need to do it. The rhythm of believing in your self is a powerful thing especially in music". Robin said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at Robin as he understands now. "The melody and rhythm supports a piece of music that flows together". Tyson said to Robin.

Robin nods to Tyson. "That is right", Robin said to Tyson. Tyson has a new found boost of confidence as he has a determined look on his face. Plus the aura of the Leviathan is glowing around him.

The hunter creation is battling the rangers as he still has Tyson's morphor. All the sudden, the blue morphor is glowing as it is getting really hot. "What in the world is this thing doing"? The hunter creation said as he is hopping mad.

The rangers are stunned by this. "What in the world is going on"? Lexi asks them. "I am not sure". Gabe said to them.

All the sudden, Tyson swiftly kicks the hunter creation. The blue morphor is out from his possession and falls into Tyson's hands. The hunter creation looks at Tyson. "What no", the hunter creation said to Tyson.

Tyson glares at the hunter creation. "This Leviathan has the confidence to take you down. Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", Tyson said as he morphs into his ranger form.

Andy looks at Tyson. "Are you sure you are up to the fight"? Andy asks Tyson. Tyson nods to Andy as he looks at the silver ranger. "I have the beat of confidence". Tyson said to Andy.

As the rangers get back into the fight, the hunter creation is taken back by the whole thing. "I am suppose to crush your confidence". The hunter creation said to Tyson.

Tyson glares at the hunter creation as he pulls out his blasters. "Not my confidence, Sapphire Leviathan Lets Rise Up", Tyson said as he fires his blasters at the creation.

As the blaster beams hits the creation at the choker on its shoulder, the creation is defeated as it is reversing back to human form. The human is a male human being. Like the previous ones, his clothes were worn, and he collapses to the ground.

Robin is very surprised by this as it is very unusual. "That is strange rhythm and beat. Does this usually happen"? Robin asks them.

The red ranger nod to Robin. "Yeah", the red ranger said to Robin. They take the person to the hospital and quickly took off.

Back at the boat, the rangers are still morphed. Ken is very surprised to see another ranger with them. "I suppose you all should power down now". Ken said to them. They nod as the teens get another surprise.

Zoe looks at the silver ranger. "Wait you are the substitute teacher we had at school today". Zoe said to Robin.

Robin nods to them. "That's correct, I do have my college degree in education. I am looking for a teaching postition, but for now I got a job being a substitute teacher. It is just the beat and rhythm of life". Robin said to them.

The teens smirk at each other as they not only learned about their ranger heritage. They also meet a ranger veteran as well.

End Chapter

Yeah the veteran ranger that came to town in this chapter is Robin from Music Force. Plus I chose Robin because he never had the Unity Force ranger guiding him when he first joined the team, and I figured it will be the best choice to help Tyson. Please note that he will only be the only veteran ranger that will make a guest star appearance in this story.

Anyways starting the 25th of this month, life will be more complicated because my mom will be getting her bone marrow transplant, so updates will be irregular because I will be staying with her at the hospital for the first couple of weeks.

Next Chapter: To Be Yourself Unicorn or Not to be Yourself Unicorn


	8. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: To Be Yourself Unicorn Or Not to be Yourself Unicorn

Gabe's Narration

In those after school specials, people say always be yourself . However when it comes to me, people want me to be just like someone else that I am clearly not. It sounds so contradicting doesn't it. I am not a clone of someone else, and I do not pretend to be just like someone else. Sometimes, I hope that people around me see that I am being myself, and not being just like my older brother.

End Narration

At Gabe's house, Gabe is eating dinner with his parents and his older brother Junior. "So Junior, have you gotten started on college applications yet"? Tina asks Junior.

Tina is a middle aged woman as she is married to Julio. They are mostly proud of Junior than Gabe. Junior looks at them. "Yes I am applying at six different universities". Junior said to them.

Gabe sighs as his older brother is the favorite one in their family. 'I am not ready to talk about colleges just yet'. Gabe thought to himself as ex is eating dinner.

Julio looks at his younger son. "You know Gabriel. You should starting thinking about college just like Junior". Julio said to Gabe.

Tina nods in agreement. "Yes you just need to be more serious as well and more focused into your school work". Tina said to Gabe.

Gabe is getting annoyed as the subject has gotten back to 'be just like your brother' speech.

Junior looks at them. "Mom, dad, what do you think of the Power Rangers that has recently shown up in town"? Junior asks them.

Tina and Julio looks at Junior as the new subject comes up. "Saved by the subject change", Gabe mumbles to himself.

Tina glances at Gabe. "Gabriel, you should not mumble to yourself like that". Tina said to Gabe.

Julio looks at them as this is typical in the household. "Well, it has been 8 years since Power Rangers has saved the world in Reefside, Clover Hills, and Warrior Heights". Julio said to them.

Tina nods as she agrees with her husband. "Would it be wonderful if you are one of those rangers, Junior". Tina said to Junior.

Gabe's eyes widen as he is hearing this, but he can not tell his secret to his family. He gets up and leaves the table without saying a word to them.

Junior looks at them. "I do not think it would be wise for someone to reveal that they are a ranger to friends and family. It is their secret". Junior said to them.

Up in Gabe's room, Gabe is annoyed that his mom thinks that Junior is a ranger. 'Of course they would think Junior is a ranger. He is the perfect son'. Gabe though to himself as he went to bed for the night.

That night at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is on a raging fit. "Those rangers has defeated another creation. What will it take to actually stop these pesky rangers"? Crushmis asks his robotic officers.

The robotic officers look at each other. One of them looks at Crushmis. "Sir, it seems there might be more gemstones out there besides the eight gemstones that you know of. If we get our hands on them, the rangers will have a harder time with things", the robotic officer said to Crushmis .

Crushmis's interests are peaking as he looks at them. "More Underdog Gemstones, I didn't think that would be possible". Crushmis said to them.

The robotic officers nod as they show some evidence of it. "We do not know which gemstone it is sir? We will continue to research". The robotic officers said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at them. "Do it now, I got a creation to pick to send out against the rangers". Crushmis said to them as he left the room as he has chosen another creation to send against the rangers.

The next day at school, Gabe is trying to pay attention in class. The teacher looks at Gabe. "Mr.

Sanchez please pay close attention to the lecture not your not book. Honestly why can't you be just like your brother"? The teacher asks Gabe.

Gabe sighs as the bell rings to dismiss students from their class to go to their next class. For him, it is heading towards lunch. As he notices a group of girls, Gabe decides to flirt with them. However the group of girls went towards his brother Junior.

Gabe sighs as he went to the lunchroom. As he sits down to eat, the other teens went to sit with him. Lexi notices that something is up. "Ok flirt guy, what is the matter with you"? Lexi asks Gabe.

Gabe glances at his teammates. "It is nothing really". Gabe said as he is feeling annoyed and down.

Andy looks at Gabe as he shakes his head. "Come on Gabe, we all can see that something is bugging you". Andy said to Gabe.

Gwen looks at Gabe as she wants to help him feel better. She has a warm smile on her face.

Gabe turns to Gwen as he gives a faint smile to her. He turns back to the others. "I am annoyed that everyone wants me to be just like my older brother. He is the guy everyone likes while I am the expected to be just like him". Gabe said to them.

The teens look at each other. Tyson looks at Gabe. "No two pieces of music are the same, Gabe. It is just like with fingerprints". Tyson said to Gabe.

Ryan looks at Gabe as he could not help but thinking about his grandfather. Zoe looks at Gabe. "I always thought that people should be themselves not changing to be just like someone else". Zoe said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Zoe as he sighs to her. "Try to tell that to my parents, they like it when people are the same". Gabe said to Zoe.

Daphne shakes her head as she is hearing it. "If everyone becomes same, the world will become boring and dreary. There wouldn't be anything different that makes us unique". Daphne said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Daphne as he shrugs to her. "The day they will finally see that is the day they will see the light of error of their thinking". Gabe said to them. The teens glances at each other as they are eating lunch.

After school, Gabe is at the front of the school as he is about to meet up with the teens for training at the boat. Junior spots his younger brother. "Gabe, where are you heading off too"? Junior asks Gabe.

Gabe turns to his older brother. "I have soccer practice". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior has that skeptical look on his face. "Try that again little brother, soccer season is not until spring". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe rolls his eyes at Junior. "It is not any of your concern, Junior. My friends are waiting for me". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior looks at Gabe as he is curious about his friends. "Are they really friends or are they using you because of our family name"? Junior asks Gabe.

Gabe looks really hurt when Junior asks that question. "That is a punch to the gut Junior, and you know it. Why don't you go and be Mr. Perfect just like mom, dad, and all of the teachers envisioned you to be". Gabe said to Junior as he went off to meet up with his friends at the boat.

Junior is taken back by what Gabe said to him. He is very surprised by how angry Gabe is with him. He looks down on himself. "If only people can see that I have flaws as well". Junior said to himself as he is heading home. Little did he know that something has reawaken waiting to be rise up by him.

On the boat, Ken is on the computer as a gemstone signature has popped up on the computer screen. He is very surprised by it as an image of a centaur on the screen. He is very surprised by the sudden new gemstone. Plus he also sees the evil forces close by to where the gemstone. "Rangers come quickly", Ken yells out to them.

The teens are in the training room as they hear Ken's voice. They rush up to the main ops room of the boat. "What's going on Ken"? Daphne asks Ken.

Ken looks at them as he has a serious look on his face. "An gemstone signature has appeared in the woods, and the underbots are close by". Ken said to them.

The teens are very surprised by the news of another gemstone. Something in Gabe makes him wants to act now. "We got to get it before they do". Gabe said as he has a very sudden serious look on his face.

This surprises the teens in a very off guard. Daphne notices that is is not very often that Gabe goes into serious mode. "Gabe is right. We better go now". Daphne said to them. The teens head out from the boat to the woods.

At the woods, a creation, underbots, and first of the robotic officers are trying to find the gemstone. "This is getting really annoying really quick". The robotic officer said to them.

The creation is a dog hybrid as it is really stinky like a wet dog mixed a stunk. "I can sniff it out". The Watery Dog said to the robotic officer.

The robotic officer rolls it's eyes to the creation. "How about all of you hold it right there". Gabe said to them. The eight teens arrive at the scene.

The robotic officer and the Watery Dog looks at the teens. "So you must be the eight teens that has gotten in Crushmis's way to rule the world. I am Zongbot one of Crushmis's top officers". Zongbot said to them.

Lexi scoffs at the robotic officer named Zongbot. "Zongbot, it sounds like someone has a very cruel sense of humor you hunk of a tin can". Lexi said to Zongbot.

Zongbot turns to Lexi as it glares at her. "You are very rude young lady". Zongbot said to Lexi.

The teens look at them as they grab their morphors out. "You are not going to like is for long. Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", Gabe said as he and the other teens morph into ranger form.

Zongbot looks at the eight teens. "So you are power rangers then. Underbots and Watery Dog go get them. I got a gemstone to find". Zongbot said to them.

Watery Dog looks at the rangers as the underbots are charging at them. "It will not be long that you all will be the same water blobs". Watery Dog said to the rangers.

The rangers grabs their weapons out as they slash at the underbots. Zoe throws her knives at the underbots. Lexi is punching at them like a bouncer. Ryan and Tyson are together fighting the underbots.

Andy, Gabe, Gwen, and Daphne are together as they are dealing with the underbots. "Hey Daphne, can give me a lift"? Gabe asks Daphne.

Daphne nods to Gabe as she holds her arms out. Gabe runs up as he jumps off her shoulder to slash at the underbots.

Watery Dog fires it's water blobs at the rangers. However it got Andy and Gwen. As they got hit, Andy and Gwen gets turned into blobs and they look the same.

The rangers are stunned by this. "Andy", Ryan said to Andy as he is getting scared by it.

"Gwen no", Zoe yells out to Gwen. She is stunned as this has happened to the yellow ranger.

Lexi glares at the Watery Dog. "What did you do them, you twisted dog"? Lexi asks Watery Dog.

Watery Dog looks at the pink ranger. "Oh pink ranger, I turned your lame friends into blobs. Plus they are exactly the same". Watery Dog said to them.

The remaining teens are stunned to see two dark gray blobs of Andy and Gwen. Daphne looks at them. "Guys don't let the blobs hit you". Daphne said to them.

They nod in agreement as they are ready to fight back. As the Watery Dog fires more of the blobs at the rangers, they dodge it.

Ryan looks at his teammates. "Umm guys, I do not know how long we can keep this up". Ryan said to them as he is dodging the the blobs along with the others.

Tyson nods in agreement. "Something about this is going to give in like a bad note". Tyson said to them.

The blobs are keep going at them. All the sudden, it hits Zoe and Ryan as they turn into blobs.

"No Zoe", Lexi yells out to Zoe. "Oh man, it even got Ryan like a silent note". Tyson said to them.

The Watery Dog is getting really excited as throws a lot more blobs at them. It even got Tyson, Lexi, and Daphne except Gabe.

Gabe is stunned as he is the only one left to stop the creation. "It is just you and me green ranger. You will be one of my blobs just like your friends. There is nothing you can do". The Watery Dog said to Gabe.

Gabe frowns as he is getting really mad. "You are wrong. There is something I can do. Being the same will make the world boring, and I will always be myself. That is my mission to prove". Gabe said to the Watery Dog.

The Watery Dog is taken back by the green aura of the Unicorn glowing within Gabe. "What no", the Watery Dog said to the green ranger.

"Emerald Unicorn Lets Rise Up", Gabe said as the Emerald Unicorn rises up. It charges in at the Watery Dog as it hits the choker on its waist.

As the creation disappears an reversing back to a male human being, the blobs are reversing back as the teens in ranger form as well.

The emerald unicorn senses that a gemstone is still in close range from being snatched. It nudges at Gabe as it wants him to come.

Gabe looks at the unicorn. "That gemstone you want me to come with you". Gabe said to the unicorn.

The Unicorn nods as it wants Gabe to ride on it. "I think it wants you to ride it, Gabe". Daphne said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at the Emerald Unicorn. "Guys follow me", Gabe said to them. The rangers nod to Gabe.

At the location, Zongbot spots the gold gemstone. "Ah, it is the gold gemstone. That is one for my master". Zongbot said to himself.

All the sudden, the Gabe rides in with the Emerald Unicorn. It jumps over Zongbot. "Hold it right there", Gabe said to Zongbot.

Zongbot is stunned as it sees the rangers and the green ranger riding on his Emerald Unicorn. "What no, that Watery Dog should turned all of you into the same blobs". Zongbot said to the green ranger.

Gabe rolls his eyes underneath his helmet. "Being myself, it is the only way I roll". Gabe said to Zongbot.

Zongbot frowns as it got cornered by the rangers. "It is time for me to leave". Zongbot said as it got away.

The Emerald Unicorn nods to Gabe as it disappears. Lexi looks at Gabe. "Ok that right there is way cool". Lexi said to Gabe.

Gabe shrugs as he spots the gold gemstone. "Guys, it is a gold gemstone". Gabe said to them.

Daphne looks at her morphor as the signature matches to the signature they got at boat. "This is defiantly the gemstone that got our attention". Daphne said to them.

Just as the teens nod in agreement, the gemstone is glowing as a centaur is rising up. "Greetings rangers, I am the gold centaur". The centaur said to them.

Ryan is caught very off guard as it really scares him. "You can talk". Ryan said to the centaur.

The centaur looks at the white ranger. "You have no reason to fear me, Phoenix. I am a half of a man and half of a horse". The centaur said to Ryan.

Ryan is more at ease as he nods to the centaur. "Ok", Ryan said to the centaur.

Zoe looks at the centaur and the others. "Should one of us take the gold gemstone back to the boat"? Zoe asks them.

The centaur looks at the purple ranger. "Sweet angel, the only person can pick it up is you, unicorn". The centaur said to Zoe as it is looking at Gabe.

Lexi has her arms crossed as she looks at the centaur. "Why is Gabe the one gets to pick the gemstone up? Daphne is the leader of the team"? Lexi asks the Centaur.

The Centaur looks at the mad pink ranger. "Mermaid, it is true that the dragon is the leader, but someone in the unicorn's family has reawaken me. It is the unicorn's responsibility to bring the gold gemstone to your base until my chosen one has arrived". The centaur said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is something that they are learning new about the gemstones. As Gabe picks the gold gemstone up, the centaur disappears back into the gemstone. He has a sneaky suspicion on who it might be."Guys, we have to bring that man to the hospital". Gabe said to them.

Andy looks at Gabe. "Don't worry about that Gabe, we got it". Andy said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at the others as they nod to him as they got it covered. "See you guys back at the boat", Gabe said to them.

A little while later, the teens are back on the boat. Ken is surprised by the gold gemstone and the report that the rangers told him. "This villain's name is Crushmis". Ken said to them.

Daphne nods to Ken. "Yeah it turns out that Zongbot is one of his officers". Daphne said to Ken.

Ken looks at them as it is puzzling him. "The gold gemstone, the centaur said that someone in the unicorn's family has reawaken it". Ken said as he is processing it.

Gabe nods as he does not understand it either. "Yeah but who in my family has done it"? Gabe asks them.

Gwen looks at Gabe as she is curious. "It could be someone you didn't suspect, Gabe". Gwen said to Gabe.

Tyson nods in agreement. "Yeah a new teammate is like a new piece of music just waiting to be played". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe nods as he looks at his teammates. "Yeah, it is just like that". Gabe said to them. He is wondering how to tell this new member about becoming a ranger.

Back at the Sanchez household, Junior is doing his homework. "Junior where is your brother? He is late". Tina asks Junior.

Junior looks at his mom. "I do not know mom". Junior said to Tina. Tina sighs to Junior. "I wish that brother of yours could be more like you". Tina said to Junior as she leaves the room.

Junior sighs as he does not like it that his own parents talk down on his younger brother. 'Gabe does not deserve to be talked down like that'. Junior thought to himself as he has no idea that he will become a ranger.

End Chapter

Yeah Junior will become the newest ranger to join the team. He will be one of three new rangers to join the team.

Plus when I said that Robin will be the only veteran ranger that will show up in this, I may change my mind. I do have some big things planned for this story. The second arc will be called Vivid Memories. The third arc of the story will be called The Mysteries of the Past and Present, and that is the arc that will probably be the longest arc in this story. Not only it will have the main mystery of the WC Lab Corp, there will be a couple of mysteries within it.

Next Chapter: Even the Centaur Has Its Flaws


	9. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8 Even A Centaur Has Its Flaws

Junior's Narration

Flaws, everyone has them. It can be from being impulsive to always being prostrating on everything. However when everyone thinks you are a Mr. or Mrs. Perfect, they think that you don't have any flaws at all. I want to prove that I do have flaws, and I will soon find out that I will join a team of rangers with my little brother.

End Narration

Underdog Squad Theme Song

Mysteries of the Past

Will rise back again

A new team of heroes

Will rise up to save the day

As the evil strikes on them

The most unlikely of people

Becomes the heroes

They are meant to be

When the call is made

It is never delayed

The Underdog Squad will save the day

Roll Call

Daphne (She is rollerblading at a derby track).

Alexica ( She is taking pictures with her camera).

Tyson (He is moving to some music)

Gabriel (He is playing soccer).

Gwendolyn (She is bowling at the bowling alley).

Zoe (She is writing and drawing)

Ryan (He is playing video games)

Branduff (He is riding his motor bike).

Junior (He is playing Basketball)

Underdog Squad Power Rangers

They will over come the evil

That wants to crush everything

Power Rangers Underdog Squad!

End Theme Song

At the Sanchez household, it is getting close to dinner time as Gabe got home from school and saving the day. He is tired and exhausted from the long day.

Tina spots the younger brother coming in the house. "Gabriel you are late. Where were you"? Tina asks Gabe as she is talking down on him.

Gabe knows that he can not tell them about his newest hobby. "Karate practice mom", Gabe said to Tina.

Tina rolls her eyes as she does not buy it. "Since when you take karate"? Tina asks Gabe. Gabe looks at his mom. "There was a flyer posted around school mom". Gabe said to Tina.

Gabe is heading up to his room. Tina looks at Gabe. "Gabriel, dinner is ready you should eat". Tina said to Gabe.

Gabe rolls his eyes at his mom. "I am not hungry". Gabe said to Tina. Tina eyes the eye roll. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man". Tina said to Gabe.

Junior see what is going on as Gabe is really exhausted and tired. Gabe looks at his mom. "I am going to bed earlier". Gabe said to Tina.

Junior looks at his mom as Gabe went to his room. "Mom why do you have to talk so down on him"? Junior asks Tina.

Tina looks at Junior as she looks at him. "Gabe should at least know the house rules by now, Junior. You are perfect unlike him". Tina said to Junior.

Junior frowns as he does not like how his parents are talking down on his younger brother. Tina looks at Junior. "Call your brother to dinner will you Junior"? Tina asks Junior.

Junior nods to Tina as he is not sure if wants to bother Gabe. "Yes mom", Junior said to Tina as he went to Gabe's room.

As Junior went to Gabe's room, he is surprised by seeing Gabe sleeping in bed. He sighs as he really does not want to disturb him. 'He must be really exhausted. I can not disturb him just to eat dinner'. Junior thought to himself as he went to dinner.

At the dinner table, Julio and Tina sees Junior coming to the table. "Junior, is Gabriel coming down to dinner"? Tina asks Junior. Julio nods in agreement. "A family dinner is important that all four family members to eat dinner together". Julio said to Junior.

Junior looks at them. "He is asleep, and if I wake him up I would be waking up a grumpy bear". Junior said to them. He is trying to protect Gabe.

Tina looks at Junior. "Gabriel Sanchez, wake up young man and time for dinner", Tina yells out to her younger son.

In Gabe's room, Gabe wakes up as he hears his mom yelling for him. He groans as he is trying to sleep. He puts on a green shirt and puts back some lounge pants.

Gabe walks into the dinning room. He looks really grumpy as he didn't want to be woken up. Junior sighs as he failed to protect him.

Julio frowns at Gabe. "You should have come to the table on time, Gabriel". Julio said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at them as he is grumpy. "I am not hungry, and I am exhausted from today". Gabe said to them.

Julio looks at Gabe. "You should eat with your family, Gabriel". Julio said to Gabriel. Tina nods in agreement. "Yes, you can go back to sleep after dinner". Tina said to Gabriel.

Gabe frowns as he is really unhappy and grumpy. Julio sighs as he knew that this would happen.

After dinner, Junior went up to Gabe as he went to his room. "Gabe hold up please", Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe turns to Junior as he is not happy. "What Junior"? Gabe asks Junior. He is clearly grumpy like a bear.

Junior looks at Gabe. "Look I am sorry about dinner, Gabe. I wanted to let you sleep. You were clearly exhausted when you got home". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Junior. "Yeah well, my needs always gets fallen on deaf ears with them. Your needs always gets filled because you are Mr. Perfect". Gabe said as he slams the door to his room on Junior.

Junior sighs as he went to his room. 'Gabe, what will I do'? He thought to himself as he does his homework.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Zongbot has reported back to Crushmis. "Well did you bring back the gold gemstone"? Crushmis asks Zongbot.

Zongbot shakes it's robotic head to him. "No, the rangers has it. The green ranger has stopped me from getting it. However it seems that someone in the green ranger's family has reawaken the gold gemstone. We could lure the green ranger out and question him about it". Zongbot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Zongbot as he like the plan. "We will be saving creations by doing that Zongbot. Do it, once we know the person, we can ambush that person". Crushmis said to Zongbot.

Zongbot nods to Crushmis. "It will be my pleasure". Zongbot said to Crushmis as it has a devilish plan to lure Gabe out.

The next day, Junior Sanchez is getting ready for school. He has tan skin with grey eyes and shoulder length black hair. He is around 6'1". He puts on a gold shirt with black jeans and white basketball shoes. He could not help but to check on Gabe.

Gabe comes out from his room as he is dressed for school. Junior looks a him. "Wow you do look a lot better from yesterday. Perhaps a good night sleep is what you needed". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe glances at Junior. "Yeah you are only one that see it, not mom and dad". Gabe said to Junior. Junior sighs as the two brothers get into Junior's truck and heads off to school.

At school, Junior sees Gabe heading towards the school building. He is not sure if Gabe wants to get away from him or is he meeting up with his friends.

All the sudden, Junior sees a mob of girls coming towards him. They are flirting with him as they are throwing themselves at him. "You are so perfect". A girl said to Junior.

Junior shivers as he is getting really uncomfortable with the girls throwing themselves at him. He is getting mad as well. "Estas chicas están locas", Junior said in Spanish as he loses them as he walks into the school building.

Junior sighs he head towards his locker. All the sudden, he bumps into Daphne. Books are dropping down on the floor. "Oh man, I am so sorry". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Junior as she does not flirt with him. "It's ok, these things happen by accident". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior nods as Daphne can understand. "I am glad that you can see that. My name is Junior Sanchez". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Junior as something hits her. "Sanchez, you must be Gabe's brother". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior is very surprised by it. Normally people will go up to Gabe to ask him about Junior, but not the other way around. "Yes, I am surprised by this". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Junior like she needs more information. "Surprised in what way exactly"? Daphne curiously asks Junior.

Junior looks at Daphne. "Normally Gabe gets asked about me being his brother not the other way around. This is first for me". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne is taken back by it. "What do you mean"? Daphne asks Junior as she gets the feeling that she will get to know more about Gabe.

Junior looks at Daphne. "I am seen as the perfect one in the family and well liked by everyone. People have wants Gabe to be just like me. I am not perfect, and I have flaws just like everyone else. I want to prove that I have flaws just like everyone else". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne smirks to Junior as she has a positive feeling about him. "It sounds like to me that you are a true underdog just like Gabe. Think about it". Daphne said to Junior as she got her books and went to her homeroom class.

Junior is taken back by it. The new idea is blowing his mind, and yet he can not help but think about Daphne in particular. 'This is the first time that anyone has ever asked me about being Gabe's brother. Normally people see Gabe in my shadow, but just now I am in his shadow'. Junior thought to himself as it something brand new to him.

Back at the boat, Ken is working on the newest gold morphor. He sees the gemstone glowing as a name shows up in Junior Sanchez's name. "Looks like we got a pair of brothers on the team now". Ken said to himself as the morphor is complete.

Back at school, Gabe is walking into the lunchroom for lunch. He notices Junior sitting with the other teens. Gabe frowns as he went up to them. "Hey I thought you normally sit with your friends, Junior". Gabe curiously asks Junior.

The other teens look at each other. Junior looks at Gabe. "Daphne asked me to sit with her, and I just met the others. You have an interesting group of friends". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Junior as he does not know what to think. He takes a seat at the end of the table. 'Is he taking my place on the team'? Gabe asks himself as he picks at his lunch.

Gwen looks at Gabe as she feels bad for him. She gives a small smile to him. "Hey he said that you have an interesting group of friends. It is a good thing". Gwen said as she to Gabe as she tries to look on the positive side of things.

Gabe nods as he looks at Gwen. "Yeah I know". Gabe said to Gwen as he leaves the lunchroom.

Lexi crosses her arms by it. "What in the world is that about"? Lexi asks them. Andy glances at Lexi. "Easy Lexi", Andy said to them.

Junior sighs at them. "I think I know what it is. This is between Gabe and me". Junior said to them.

Zoe looks at Junior. "Do you want us to come with"? Zoe asks Junior. Junior shakes his head to them. "No, I will talk to him". Junior said to Zoe as he leaves the lunchroom.

Ryan looks at them as he is getting concerned. "Do you guys think Junior will get through to Gabe"? Ryan nervously asks them.

Daphne looks at Ryan as she nods to them. "Yes, plus I got a feeling that our new teammate is among us". Daphne said to them.

The teens are very surprised by it. "Are you sure about this piece of music, Daphne"? Tyson asks Daphne.

Daphne nods to them. "He is an underdog just like Gabe guys". Daphne said to them. They look at each other wondering if it is true or not.

After school, Gabe is by himself as he avoided talking to Junior at school. He is sitting by himself close by to a pond that has always gave him a calm feeling. "Why hello ranger". Zongbot said to Gabe.

Gabe frowns as he is in trouble. He spots underbots surrounding him. "I am not in the mood to be bothered by an ugly tin can". Gabe said to Zongbot.

Zongbot frowns to Gabe. "That's too bad ranger, you are going to tell me who has reawaken the gold gemstone". Zongbot said to Gabe.

Gabe glares at Zongbot as he grabs his morphor out. "Forget it, I do not throw people under the bus for your evil schemes. Underdog Squad, Let's Rise Up", Gabe said to Zongbot as morphs into ranger form.

As Gabe is fighting the underbots, he is trying to hold them off . Zongbot fires an energy blast at him. Gabe feels the blasts as he tumbles to the ground. 'Junior, I need your help'. Gabe thought to himself. He gets back up again to fight the underbots and Zongbot alone.

Back at the boat, the teens are training as the alarm is going off. "Rangers, Gabe is in trouble". Ken said to them.

The teens are taken back by the news. Daphne frowns by the news. "Let's go guys", Daphne said to them.

Ken nods to Daphne as he hands her the gold morphor. "If you also find Junior Sanchez, tell him that he is a ranger as well". Ken said to Daphne.

This really surprises the teens as they have a new teammate for the team. Daphne nods to them. "Right", Daphne said to Ken as they leave the boat.

At the park, Junior is trying to find Gabe. He has a sneaky suspicions on where his younger brother might be. He spots Daphne and the teens running in a hurry, and he has a gut feeling that something is seriously wrong.

Junior looks at them. "Why are you guys in a massive hurry"? Junior asks them.

Daphne looks at Junior. "I can not explain it, but we need you to come with us". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior has a skeptical look on his face. "Why me, I got a bad feeling that Gabe is in trouble". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Junior as she hands him the gold morphor. "You are an underdog with something to prove to the world, Junior". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior looks at the morphor in his hands as he looks at his new teammates. The same centaur from before rises as it swirls around him in a gold color. "In deed I do", Junior said to them.

They hear a male scream as it hits them. "He is in real trouble". Gwen said to them. Ryan nods to them. "We better hurry". Ryan said to them.

Junior frowns as he realizes that someone has gotten to Gabe before he could. 'I hope it is not that bully again'. Junior thought to himself as he runs with them.

Back at the battle scene, Gabe is getting completely exhausted as he is about to demorph. Zongbot looks at the green ranger. "You are so defiant and stubborn, green ranger. Who has the gold gemstone"? Zongbot asks Gabe as he lifts him into the air.

Gabe is struggling in Zongbot's grip. "I will not betray them". Gabe said to Zongbot as the other teens arrive. "He is right. Put him down now, annoying hunk of tin". Junior said to Zongbot.

Zongbot throws Gabe down to the ground. "So you teens decide to show up after all". Zongbot said to them.

Junior looks beyond pissed and angry as he looks at the thing that has caused harm to his brother. "Yeah we all did show up. I have flaws, and I am not perfect like everyone thinks that I am. I will always protect my brother because I love him for who he is". Junior said as he activates his morphor.

Gabe is who still morphed as he has tears building in his eyes. "Junior", Gabe said to himself.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", Junior said as he morphs for the first time. The others follow suit as well.

Morphing sequence

A gold gemstone is shinning brightly as a gold silhouette is covering Junior. As the gold bursts, a Centaur comes out as it swirls around Junior. Junior has a gold ranger suit with pants. He has similar designs on the chest and top of his ranger suit. He has a gold helmet with the symbol of a gold gemstone as the visor. "Gold Centaur, Underdog Squad Gold Ranger", Junior said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Junior looks in amazement of his ranger suit. "Ok this is cool". Junior said to them.

Andy looks at Junior. "Welcome to the team, man". Andy said to Junior. The other guys nod in agreement.

Zongbot frowns as another ranger has joined the team. More underbots shows up as well. "Another ranger, underbots get them. You are mine gold ranger". Zongbot said to the teens as it is leading the charge.

Daphne looks at the team. "Gwen and Zoe protect and stay with Gabe. Lexi, Andy, Tyson, and Ryan deal with the underbots. Junior, you are with me to deal with Zongbot". Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they understand the plan. Junior is surprised by how Daphne can lead the team. "Right", they said in unison as they got to work.

Zongbot looks at the red and gold rangers charging at it. "So you are that relative that the weak green ranger was trying to protect". Zongbot said to Junior as it throws the punches at him.

Junior manages to dodge the punches coming from the robotic officer. He is surprised that Gabe was trying to protect him. "My brother is not weak". Junior said as he activates his crossbow.

Junior fires arrows from it as Zongbot cuts it down like it is tooth picks. Zongbot looks at Junior. "Did you actually think you made a perfect bulleye's hit on my metallic body like Mr. Perfect". Zongbot said as he fires his energy beam back at him.

Juniors tumbles to the ground. "Junior are you ok"? Daphne calls out to him. Junior looks at the red ranger as he notices the other teens fighting them. "I am fine Daphne". Junior said as something in him ignites his gold gemstone is starting to shine brightly.

Junior glares at Zongbot as he is really mad. "There is something you should know. I am not perfect. I have flaws just like everyone else. You have harmed my brother, and that is something that can never be forgiven". Junior said to Zongbot as he feels a gold aura around his body.

Zongbot is taken back by it. "What no". Zongbot said to them. "Gold Centaur Lets Rise Up", Junior said as his centaur comes up. It charges in at Zongbot.

Zongbot gets hit really hard as it lands on the ground really hard. "It seems that I have underestimated you rangers. I am warning you rangers now that Crushmis will win and there are two other officers like me as well. Later rangers", Zongbot said as it takes off.

It is not long that the others defeated the underbots. Lexi went towards them. "At least he retreated for now", Lexi comments to them. Andy looks at Junior. "You are great out there, Junior". Andy said to Junior.

Tyson nods in agreement. "Yeah plus we got a new teammate to support us in a piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Junior has a confusing look on his face. Ryan looks at Junior. "Tyson talks and thinks musically. You will get use to it". Ryan said to Junior.

Gwen and Zoe are supporting Gabe. Junior went to him. "Gabe are you alright"? Junior asks Gabe.

Gabe looks up at Junior. "I knew you would fine me here like you always do". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior nods to Gabe. "Yeah we have a lot to talk about". Junior said to Gabe. Junior looks at Zoe. "Let me support Gabe up. You can take a break". Junior said to Zoe. Zoe nods to Junior. "Ok", Zoe said to Junior.

Daphne looks at them. "We need to get Gabe to the boat for medical attention". Daphne said to them.

Junior looks at Daphne with a skeptical look on his face. "The boat", Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Junior. "It is our headquarters. You will know the way around the boat in no time". Daphne said to Junior.

Back on the boat, Gabe is in the med bay being looked over by Ken. Junior got explained with the ranger rules. He is with Gabe as he is coming around. "So you are a ranger now after all". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior nods to Gabe as he looks at him. "Yeah listen what got into you today at lunch anyways"? Junior asks Gabe like he wants to get to the bottom of it.

Gabe looks at Junior as he sighs to him. "I thought you were going to take my place on the team. It is true when everyone likes you more than me". Gabe said to Junior he is feeling really down about it.

Junior sighs as he looks at Gabe. "I can never take your place, Gabe. Green is your color, and gold is my color. Plus you became a ranger before me, and that is something I can never change". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe looks sightly more up about it. "I suppose that is true, Junior". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior smirks to Gabe. "You know what Gabe. Daphne asked me about being your brother. For first time in my life, I am the one in your shadow. That is something I have never heard before, and it is something that can't be said to someone who is perfect all the time". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe is very surprised by it as he looks at Junior. "Really Daphne asked you about being my brother. If you told mom and dad that, it will freak them out". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior grins at the very thought of it. "It would freak them out in deed". Junior said to Gabe.

It is not long that the teens walk in the med bay. Gwen looks at them. "Is everything ok"? Gwen asks them as she has a positive smile on her face.

Gabe looks at Gwen as he is blushing. Junior notice the blush on Gabe's face as he looks at Daphne. "Yeah", Junior said to them.

Ken looks at them. "Gabe, you should take it easy for a few days. Junior, your training will start tomorrow afternoon after school". Ken said to them.

As the teens depart, they notice that the Sanchez brothers are heading home. For Daphne, Ryan, Gwen, and Tyson, they have a light smile on their faces even though they don't know what it is like to have a sibling. For Lexi, it reminds her how she is protective her younger sister. However for Andy and Zoe, it brings back memories of two siblings that were in their lives but they are lost or in other places.

Meanwhile back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is furious that Zongbot has failed again. A teenage girl who is actually a creation wearing a strange getup with a mask covering her face. "Dark Life, why don't you teach Zongbot a lesson of when failure happens". Crushmis said to the teenage girl named Dark Life.

Dark Life turns to Crushmis. "It will be my pleasure, Father". Dark Life said to Crushmis as she is fighting Zongbot.

End Chapter

Yes Junior is the gold ranger to join the team and also made by the same creator of Gabe. Plus I did include the theme song in this chapter because it has a new character being on the team. This will only happen two more times when the male silver ranger and the female diamond ranger arrives to the team.

On the story front, I do NOT need any OCs for the silver and diamond rangers. I have ideas on who it will be.

Dark Life is a character that will have subtle appearances in the first and second arc. However in the third arc is when she will be battling the rangers. Plus the identity of Dark Life is a mystery in itself.

On my life front, my mom will be doing six days of chemo to kill the bad bone marrow, and then they will infuse the bone marrow into her body, so it is not surgery in any way. Medicine has gotten more advances over the years. The transplant got done today.

Next Chapter: The Betrayed Mermaid, The Lesson of True Friendship


	10. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: The Betrayed Mermaid, The Lesson of True Friendship

Lexi's Narration:

Do you know who your true friends are? If you do know, I commend you on it. However when you thought you know who you true friends are, it is the betrayal that takes its place. Once an act of betrayal happens, all the trust you had in people are gone, and you don't know if you will have true friends again. However once the newest friends are loyal and true, the faith of having friends and friendship can return to your heart.

End Narration

At Lexi's house, Lexi is doing her homework as her younger sister Casey is coming in with a brand new doll. "New doll Casey, can I see it"? Lexi commented on the doll.

Casey nods to Lexi as she hands the doll to her. Lexi examine the doll very closely. To most people, doing it is very weird, but to Lexi it is necessary for an unknown reasons. "Your new doll is very pretty". Lexi said to Casey as she hands the doll back to her.

Casey smiles at Lexi as she has the doll in her hands. "Thanks Lexi", Casey said to Lexi as she goes to her room.

Lexi has a warm smile on her face to see her little sister happy. "Your welcome sis", Lexi said to Casey. Lexi sighs as she wants her sister to be safe and happy. 'It is for the best that Casey is happy and safe from everything from the things I went through'. Lexi thought to herself as she went to her room.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Zongbot looks like crap as he got a beating from Dark Life, Crushmis's daughter. The other two robotic officers look at their cohort. "Looks like the master is not happy with you". The second officer said to Zongbot.

Zongbot glances at the second robotic officer. "Whatever Mingbot", Zongbot said to the second robotic officer named Mingbot.

Mingbot shrugs to itself as it looks at Zongbot. "Suit yourself, plus these rangers are more likely to make our master angry more often than originally anticipated than you". Mingbot said to Zongbot.

As Zongbot rolls its robotic eyes at Mingbot, it does not like it. "What ever Mingbot", Zongbot said to the officer as it walks away.

Crushmis walks towards Mingbot. "Mingbot, I want you to send a creation at the rangers". Crushmis said to Mingbot.

Mingbot had a mean and devious look on its face. "It will be my evil pleasure master". Mingbot said to Crushmis as it picks another creation.

The next day at school, Lexi's best friend Megan spots Lexi with Daphne and the other teens. She frowns as she is wondering if Daphne and the other teens will betray Lexi just like her former friends did. 'I think it is time to go to the leader Doom Squad style'. Megan thought to herself as she has a full mind to confront Daphne.

Later on that day, Daphne is walking towards class. All the sudden, Daphne gets pulled into an empty classroom. "Ok what is going on"? Daphne asks them as she is looks at the girl and her friends.

Megan looks at Daphne. "What is your intentions with Lexi"? Megan asks Daphne. Daphne is taken back by the question. "Intentions what"? Daphne asks Megan.

Megan rolls her eyes at Daphne. "Your friendship with Lexi, what are your intentions with her friendship"? Megan asks Daphne.

Daphne is getting the feeling that someone has major concerns for Lexi. "What is it that you are telling me"? Daphne asks Megan.

Megan sighs as she looks at Daphne. "If you and the others are going to betray Lexi, all of you will regret it from all of us on the Doom Squad". Megan said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Megan as she gets the sense of being threaten. Lexi walks in the classroom. "Megan what is going on"? Lexi curiously asks Megan as she sees Daphne in the room.

Megan looks at Lexi. "I want to know if Daphne and those others that you have been around with will betray you again like your former friends did". Megan said to Lexi.

Daphne is very surprised as she genuinely does not know this. "When did this happen"? Daphne asks them. She truly has no clue about it.

Megan looks at Daphne like she does not believe that she does not know about being betrayed. "Are you going to act like you don't know a thing about the betrayal"? Megan asks Daphne as her hands are forming into fist.

Lexi looks at Megan as she realizes that this will get ugly very fast. "She does not know because I have not told her or them about that night Megan". Lexi said to Megan as she stands up for Daphne.

Megan looks at Lexi in the eyes. "Alright, but if another betrayal happens with her and those others, I will not be holding back". Megan said to Lexi as she referring to Daphne and the others.

Daphne sees Lexi and the other Doom Squad members leaving. "Ok what in the world was that about"? Daphne asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at Daphne as she is not ready to talk about it. "I will tell you and the others in due time, Daphne. Megan is my best friend and still as loyal as they come. We formed the Doom Squad. It is basically a group of misfits that does not fit with normal misfits". Lexi said to Daphne.

Daphne is very understanding of it. "I will wait until you are ready to tell us". Daphne said to Lexi. She has a warm friendly smile on her face.

Lexi nods to Daphne as she learns that her leader of the team is understanding it. "Thanks Daphne, you are probably the first person that understands me in a really long time". Lexi said to Daphne. She has a smile on her face.

Daphne nods to Lexi. "Hey us rangers are a group of misfits as well, plus we will always have our backs". Daphne said to Lexi. Lexi nods to Daphne as they go on to class.

After class, Daphne and Lexi are at their lockers. The head cheerleader and her crew are heading towards them. The head cheerleader spotted Daphne. "I would have never see the day that the ultimate weirdo has a friend". The head cheerleader said to Daphne.

Daphne and Lexi glares at the cheerleaders. "Leave Daphne alone, besides don't you have your prissy cheer practice to get to". Lexi said to them.

The head cheerleader looks at them. "Why hello weirdo, I didn't think you would get another friend after that the betrayal and that night. I thought I told you that don't deserve to have friends especially with a weirdo like you". The head cheerleader said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at the head cheerleader. "Who I have as friends is not your business. Besides you used to by Millie, and that is short for Mildred, Alana". Lexi said to Alana.

The cheerleaders gasp by the shocking detail about her. Alana glares at Lexi. "How dare you call me by that name weirdo loser". Alana said to Lexi.

Lexi rolls her eyes at Alana. "What are you going to do? Plus Mildred is your first legal name after all". Lexi said to Alana.

Alana rolls her eyes at them. "I go by Alana now. Besides once you so called new friends know about the truth about you, they will turn their backs on you". Alana said to Lexi.

Daphne glares at them as now it is getting too far. "That has gone far enough, Alana. If you think I will turn my back on Lexi, you got another thing coming". Daphne said to Alana.

Lexi is very surprised by what Daphne is saying to Alana. 'Wow, Daphne stand for me when I need it most. She is a true friend.' Lexi thought to her self as she looks at Daphne.

Alana rolls her eyes at them. "Whatever losers", she said to them as she and her cheerleading crew walks away.

Lexi looks at Daphne. "You really sticked up for me like a true friend, Daphne". Lexi said to Daphne. Daphne nods to Lexi. "Your welcome, plus as a team, we always have our backs covered". Daphne said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as it gives her something to think about. She is starting to realize that Daphne is a true friend. "Right", Lexi said to Daphne.

Megan sees what happened with the confrontation with the cheerleaders and Alana. 'She sticked up for Lexi just like I do'. Perhaps I have misjudged her'. Megan thought to herself.

After school, the teens are on the boat as they are training in the training room. Lexi notices her teammates doing various things from lifting weights to punching a punching bag. 'Ever since I became a ranger, the others are with me and Daphne. I am the second in command of the team. When we watched that ranger video, I can understand Eliza's and Laura's issues with true friendship'. Lexi thought to herself.

As the alarm is going off, the teens reports at the main op room. Ken looks at them. "Rangers another creation is attacking the town". Ken said to them. The teens look at the monitors and sees the creation attacking the city.

Daphne has a determined look on her face. "Let's go everyone", Daphne said to them. Lexi nods in agreement. "Right", Lexi said to Daphne as they head out to the battle.

In downtown Eagleview, a creation and Underbots are attacking the citizens in town. The creation is a mean devious and vindictive cat monster. It has vines growing from its back. "So you pissy bunch are the rangers, I was expecting a bunch of lousy wimps. I am Purwork". The creation named Purwork.

Lexi frowns as she is mad and crosses her arms. "Who are you calling prissy, prissy cat"? Lexi said to Purwork.

Purwork looks at Lexi as she uses her vines to slam at the teens. The teens dodges the vines as they grab their morphors out. "If you want play rough, you are in for a fight". Lexi said to Purwork.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morphed into ranger form.

Purwork glares at the newly morphed teens. "You are mine pinkie". Purwork said to Lexi. Lexi sees the feline like creation coming at her. She grabs her weapon out. The vines are coming at her. Lexi cuts them with her sais, but the vines are able to grow back like its nothing.

"No way", Lexi yells as she explains as the others are stunned by it. "That is not normal". Ryan said as he is getting nervous about it.

"Does anyone have any fire to burn it"? Gabe sheepishly said to them.

"Now is not the time to joke about this". Andy said to Gabe.

"The music of this is off". Tyson said to them.

"You have said it, Tyson". Junior said to Tyson.

"So if cutting didn't do a thing, what will work now"? Zoe asks them.

Gwen shrugs as she kicks at an Underbot. "I do not know Zoe". Gwen said to them.

Daphne looks at her teammates. "Guys get a grip here. If one way won't work, there is another way". Daphne said to the team.

Lexi nods in agreement. "Daphne is right guys", Lexi said to them.

Purwork looks at them as she has a devious and vindictive look on its face. "It's time that I get my vines on you". Purwork said as she launches her vines. The vines grab Ryan, Junior, Zoe, and Daphne.

The three rangers are squeezed by the vines as sparks are flying from their ranger suits. They are lifted into the air.

"Ryan no", Tyson yells out to Ryan. Purwork slams Tyson to the ground. He is struggling to get up.

Gabe is stunned as he sees Junior being caught. "Junior", Gabe yells out to them. He grabs his weapon out as he tries to fight to get Junior free. Purwork slashes at Gabe with its claws. Andy catches Gabe's fall. "I got you buddy". Andy said to Gabe.

"That thing also has Zoe and Daphne too". said to them. Gwen said to them. She is getting concerned about the battle.

Lexi is stunned by this as she looks at the three caught rangers. 'Oh man, I know I have not gotten the chance to get to know Ryan and Zoe very much just yet. Plus Daphne stood up for me at school today'. Lexi thought to herself.

Purwork looks at the pink ranger. "Are you going to leave your so called ranger friends now, so I can finish them off and I can deal with you by myself". Purwork said as she has more vines ready to fire.

Lexi feels a power within her. "Not a chance cat face, I will never betray my friends for your own gain. I maybe getting to know Junior, Ryan, and Zoe. Daphne is a true friend that has sticked up for me. Loyalty and honesty are the most important things in friendship". Lexi said to Purwork.

Purwork rolls its cat eyes at Lexi. "You are such a prissy girl, pinkie". Purwork said to Lexi.

Lexi glares at the creation as she spots the choker necklace. "I maybe a pink ranger, but I am anything but prissy. Opal Mermaid Lets Rise Up", Lexi said as the Opal Mermaid rises up to her.

The mermaid is swimming in the air as it hits Purwork at the choker necklace. Purwork gets hit directly by the attack. "No, I am suppose to be the mean one". Purwork said as the creation is reversing back to a female human being. The choker necklace is destroyed as well.

The rangers that caught in the vines land as Lexi, Gabe, Gwen, and Andy catches them. "I knew you can do it, Lexi". Daphne said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to Daphne. "Yeah plus I think it is time to introduce you guys to my friends in the Doom Squad". Lexi said to them.

The teens nod as they brought the woman to the hospital, and they teleport away to the boat.

The next afternoon, Lexi and the teens went to the headquarters of the Doom Squad. Megan sees the group. "So these must be your new friends". Megan said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to Megan. "Yeah, this is Andy, Gabe, Junior, Ryan, Tyson, Gwen, Zoe, and Daphne". Lexi said to Megan.

Megan nods as she approves of them. "It is like you have another group, Lexi. Plus I got a feeling that they won't turn their backs on you". Megan said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to Megan as the teens are interacting with the Doom Squad. Ryan is very nervous about them. Zoe is by his side as she is bit nervous and timid as well. "I believe in true friendship again". Lexi said to herself as she is admiring Andy.

End Chapter

There is some hints in the romance department in this chapter.

Next Chapter: The Timid Angel Fights Back

On my life front: My mom got transferred to the ICU today. She had a bleeding event, and she is very low on platelets.


	11. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: The Timid Angel Fights Back

Zoe's Narration:

Fighting back, it is something that someone making a stand against various things in life. Most people can fight back like it is their second nature to them. However, when you are scared and timid, fighting back against the bullies is more difficult and it requires a lot of courage to do. It is something I do not have at all. Although, there was someone in my life that has courage to stick up for me, but I lost that someone years ago.

End Narration

At Zoe's father's house, Zoe is doing her homework. She looks at a family photo when the family was happier and complete. 'So much for a happy family of four', Zoe thought to herself as tears building in her eyes as she looks at the girl standing next to her. "I miss you more than you know, Iris". Zoe said to herself.

Her dad named Charlie walk towards her as he looks at her. "Hey how was your day"? Charlie asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Charlie as she shrugs to him. "It is pretty much a typical day of high school, dad". Zoe said to him.

Charlie nods to Zoe as he looks at the photo. "You still miss Iris don't you". Charlie said to Zoe. Zoe nods to him. "Why did it have to happen to her, dad"? Zoe asks Charlie

Charlie sighs to Zoe as he still wants to know what happened to Iris eight years ago. "I do not know honey. That day was horrible, and plus your sister would want you to fight back as well". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe sighs as fighting back and making a stand against bullies is not her forte. "Yeah but I don't know how to do that". Zoe said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Zoe. "The newest ranger team always fight back in town". He said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she has the secret from him about being one of those rangers. "I suppose that is true". Zoe said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Zoe as he is leaving the room. "Good, it is almost time for bed. Are you almost finished with your homework"? He asks her.

Zoe nods to Charlie. "Yeah, I am doing some last minute studying before bed". Zoe said to him.

Charlie nods as Zoe is a very intelligent teen. He sighs as her school life was not easy as most people bullied and picked on her. He wondered if sending Zoe to boarding school was a bad idea in the beginning. "Good night Zoe", Charlie said to Zoe as he left the room. Zoe closes her book as she changed into pajamas and went to bed for the night. 'Iris, if you are watching over me, I want to say good night'. Zoe thought to herself as she went to sleep.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is pacing in the CEO office. The three robotic officers return to him. "Those rangers are slowly becoming thorns to my butt. I want them to be destroyed". Crushmis said to them as he bangs his hands on the table.

The robotic officer nod as they bow down to him. "They are slowly activating their gemstones and the mythical creature is rising up with them". The third robotic officer said to Crushmis. This robot is smarter and powerful than Zongbot and Mingbot combined.

Crushmis looks at the third robotic officer. "You are right Sergiobot. The mythical creatures rises with them, and they have more power. Plus each creation gets destroyed by the rangers. You got to stop them from having their mythical creature from rising up". Crushmis said to the robotic officer named Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it has a creation in mind to send against the rangers. "Of course boss", Sergiobot said to Crushmis as it went to pick a creation against the rangers.

Sergiobot spots a devil creation with one choker necklace on its leg. "Devilo, you are summoned". Sergiobot said to the creation named Devilo. Devilo is a mutant devil with four arms and four wings.

Devilo's eyes glowed as it is being summoned. "Yes master", Devilo said as the creation has a feminine voice.

Sergiobot looks at Devilo. "You are summoned to destroy the rangers, and I will be leading this battle". Sergiobot said to Devilo. It want to see the teens who are the rangers.

Devilo nods as she receives her orders. "It will be my devilish pleasure". Devilo said to Sergiobot. The creation nods to Sergio as it gets the orders.

The next day, Zoe is at school as she is at her locker. She grabs her books as she being confronted by Alana and her cronies. "Well, well, well, it is the loser weak one of the misfits". Alana said to Zoe.

Zoe frowns as she is face to face with the cheerleaders. "What do you want Alana"? Zoe asks Alana.

Alana looks at Zoe with a devilish look on her face. "The others that you hang out with, they are not your friends. I even overheard them talking that you are such a burden on them". Alana said to Zoe.

Zoe is taken back by it. "That is not true". Zoe said to Alana. She is getting to scared to stand up to Alana.

Alana looks at Zoe as she shrugs to her. "You know it should have been you instead of your sister that gone missing. Iris was the cooler one anyways". Alana said to Zoe.

Lexi sees Zoe being bullied by Alana. "Leave her alone Alana", Lexi said to Alana. She is not happy that Alana is bullying the youngest teammate.

Alana looks at Lexi as she expected this much. "Why are you defending a burden and weak girl? You should at least ditch her by now". Alana said to Lexi.

Lexi glares at Alana as she really does not like it. "She is like a little sister to me, Alana. I will never ditch her and neither will the others. You should take your lies back to the toxic can that it came from". Lexi said to scoffs as she and her crew walk away.

Zoe sighs as Lexi looks at her. "Thanks Lexi", Zoe said to Lexi. Lexi nods to her. "Your welcome, why didn't you stand up for your self and fight back"? Lexi asks Zoe.

Zoe looks down on herself. "It is more difficult for me. You make it so easy. You remind me of my sister". Zoe said to Lexi as she is upset and walks away.

Lexi is stunned by it as the others arrive. "What's with Zoe"? Daphne asks Lexi. The others are confused by it.

Lexi looks at them. "Alana happened, and what ever she said to Zoe got her really upset. Plus it seems that Zoe does not know how to stand up for herself or fighting back. One of the things she said to me that I reminded her of her sister". Lexi said to them.

The teens are very surprised by the knowledge about Zoe's sister. "Zoe should not be sad like a blues song". Tyson said to them.

Andy looks at them as something needs to be done. "Yeah but she needs to learn how to stand up to others and fighting back". Andy said to them.

Junior nods in agreement as Gabe looks at them. "We should at least cheer her up first before learning about it". Gabe said to them.

Gwen nods in agreement with Gabe. "I agree with Gabe. I can not imagine what kind of her she went through". Gwen said to them.

Ryan nods as he is getting nervous just thinking about it. "Yeah but which one of us will talk to her"? Ryan curiously asks them.

Lexi looks at them as it is on her. "I will talk to her, guys". Lexi said to them. Daphne looks at Lexi. "Alright Lexi", Daphne said to Lexi. The teens nod as they head towards class.

After school, Lexi spots Zoe at the cemetery as she visiting a grave. She sees the name Iris Beckett on a tombstone. "Your sister, can you tell me about her"? Lexi asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Lexi as she wipes the tears. "She was my best friends. Iris and I were identical twins". Zoe said to Lexi.

Lexi is very surprised by it. "Identical twins, are you the younger twin or older twin"? Lexi asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Lexi. "I am the younger twin. Iris was the older twin". Zoe said to Lexi. Lexi looks at Zoe. "Lexi, standing up to bullies, it requires a lot of courage and bravery. Plus fighting back, it also requires a lot of courage and bravery". Lexi said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to Lexi as there is one thing on her mind. "I don't mean any disrespect to you, but why are you talking to me? I mean it is the kind of thing that Daphne would do because she is the leader of the team". Zoe said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to Zoe as it does not offend her. "It is true that Daphne is the leader of the team. However I came to talk to you because you remind me of my younger sister. It is the big sister's duty to protect the younger sibling. Do you remember that video we watched on the boat"? Lexi asks Zoe.

Zoe nods to Lexi as she wonders about it. "Yeah the video about the three ranger teams before us". Zoe said to Lexi.

Lexi has a grin on her face. "You share your ranger color with three women who are strong and fierce. I truly believe that you can become strong and fierce as well just like them". Lexi said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Lexi as she starts to understand. "You mean Espella, Susan, and Laura right". Zoe said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to Zoe as she grins to her. "Yeah, they became strong and fierce purple rangers. Espella was an evil ranger that turned on that evil princess. She earned redemption that ultimately saved her teammates. Susan first morphed in NYC not knowing what was going on. Laura was like a momma bear on her team especially when their leader was a freshman in high school". Lexi explains to Zoe.

Zoe really understands now as she nods to her. "I understand now, but Alana is really tough to stand up to. Plus she is not the only bully I have dealt with. You may never know when one of them will retaliate on me". Zoe said to Lexi as she is timid to fight back.

Lexi sighs to Zoe as she wants to stand up to bullies. "You got to have the courage to fight back and stand up to them. Sure you are scared and timid, but I know that deep down you have the fierceness of a purple ranger just like them before you". Lexi said to Zoe.

Just as Zoe responds to Lexi, they get the alert about a creation attack. "Hey we got a creation attacking downtown". Daphne said to them.

Lexi grabs her morphor to contact Daphne. "Right, Zoe and I will be on our way". Lexi said to Daphne as the communication ends.

Lexi turns to Zoe as she has the ready to fight look on her face. "Let's go Zoe, we got a ranger duty". Lexi said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she has the words that Lexi gives to her. "Right", Zoe said to Lexi as she went with her.

In downtown Eagleview, the teens spots Devilo with Underbots and another robotic officer. Sergiobot looks at the teens and spots one teen in particular. 'There is something in particular about the purple one'. Sergiobot thought to himself.

Daphne and the teens grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Sergiobot looks at Zoe intensly as she is the purple ranger. "Devilo and Underbots attack", Sergiobot orders them as it is puzzled by the purple ranger.

As the fight gets started, Zoey is holding her bladed staff as she slashes at the Underbots. Lexi is close by to her as she kicks and ferociously punches Underbots.

As Devilo charges it, the creation fires a devil beam at the teens. The rangers stumble on the ground as they look at creation. The teens grab their weapons out. As each ranger tries to make a blow on Devilo, Devilo delivers blows to each ranger.

The rangers land on the ground. Devilo fires it devil beam again. Each ranger is send back even more. As some of them are struggling to get up, Zoe is standing back up.

Devilo looks at the purple ranger. "You weak and pathetic purple ranger, you can not do anything to stop me. In fact, you are the shortest ranger on the team. There is nothing you can do". Devilo said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Devilo as she remembers the words Lexi said to her. "Actually there is something I can do. It is time for me to fight back. It is time for this angel to fight back". Zoe said as she yells out as she feels the power of the angel.

The teens are surprised by it as they look at the youngest ranger on the team. "I know she has it in her". Lexi said as she has a proud look on her face. "You were right to talk to her, Lexi". Daphne said to Lexi.

"Amethyst Angel Let's Rise Up", Zoe said as she activates the mythical creature in her gemstone.

A purple angel rises up from the ground. Zoe charges in with her bladed staff as she is showing her fierce side for the first time in her life. As Zoe slashes at Devilo, Sergiobot notices something else very particular about her. 'Her movements is just like Dark Life. Could there be something about the purple ranger and Dark Life'? Sergiobot thought to itself.

As the choker necklace is destroyed and Devilo is reversed back into a human being. Sergiobot frowns as it has failed. He smacks Zoe down as she demorphs to the ground. "Zoe", the teens yells out to her.

Sergiobot hears the name of the ranger again. "You may have destroyed Devilo; rangers. Just know that there are more creations and plus my master will be comings, later rangers". Sergiobot said to to them in an intimidating and menacing voice as it took off. As the teens got the unknown female to the hospital, the others got Zoe back to the boat.

Back on the boat, Zoe is coming around as she is a bit sore. "You really brought it out". Junior said to Zoe. "I will say it was fast paced like a rock and roll song". Tyson said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she has a light smile on her face. "Lexi's advice really got me through". Zoe said to them. Lexi nods to Zoe as she is taking her under her wing.

Lexi looks at Zoe with a smirk on her face. "So are you ready to stand up to the bullies at school"? Lexi asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Lexi as the others want to know the same thing. "It may take some time, but I will get there". Zoe said to them. The teens and Ken nod as they start to see that Zoe is slowly becoming a confident and fierce girl in the purple ranger.

Daphne is in deep though about the battle. She starts to think when Sergiobot was looking at Zoe very intensely. The questions are slowly beginning to rise about her own past. 'Why did Sergiobot look at Zoe like it knows her? There must be something more to Zoe than we don't know'. Daphne thought to herself as a mystery is starting to unfold.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Sergiobot is in a bad mood. He notices Zongbot walking down the hallway. "Sergiobot, so you failed your mission to destroy the rangers". Zongbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot glares at Zongbot as it is not impressed by it. "You were given a special mission eight years ago by master Crushmis to capture a girl by the name Zoe. It turns out that the purple ranger whose name is Zoe who just looks like Dark Life". Sergiobot asks Zongbot.

Zongbot looks at Sergiobot as it is puzzled by it. "I got the right girl for the master eight years ago. There is no way I got the wrong girl, Sergiobot". Zongbot said to Sergiobot as it is acting really cool about it.

Sergiobot rolls its robotic eyes at Zongbot. "What ever you say, Zongbot? However, if I find out that you captured the wrong human girl, you are in a lot more to worry about Zongbot". Sergiobot said to Zongbot. Zongbot scoffs at Sergiobot as it walks away. Little did they know that Dark Life overheard the conversation. 'Who is this girl that Sergiobot speaks of? Plus why is this girl that was supposed to be captured instead of me'? Dark Life thought to herself as she went on her way.

End Chapter

This is the start of one of the mysteries in this story.

On my life front, my mom is back on the transplant unit from a couple of days in the ICU last weekend. I do not know how much longer she will be in the hospital. It just she needs to get her blood count higher and strength back as well.

Next Chapter: The Rejected Griffin


	12. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: The Rejected Griffin

Andy's Narration:

Rejection, it is one of those bitter, sad, and sour feelings that a person can feel. It can be about anything from getting that date with a hot person that you are crushing on to getting your top choice of colleges or universities. However the constant rejections can leave a hole in your heart. It makes you wonder if you will ever get accepted in something so important to you.

End Narration

At WC Lab Corp, Sergiobot is pondering about the battle. It thinks back to when the purple ranger really fought back causing her mythical creature, the angel to rise up. 'There must be something about that girl. There is no way that idiot Zongbot grabbed the right human girl'. Sergiobot thought to itself.

Mingbot went up to Sergiobot as it sees that it is in deep thought. "What is with you Sergiobot? You look like you are thinking about something so deeply that those teens say that you are zoned out"? Mingbot asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot glances at Mingbot as it is right. "That purple ranger, she looks just like Dark Life and supposedly has the same human name as Dark Life. It makes me wonder if that idiot Zongbot got the right human girl eight years ago". Sergiobot said to Mingbot.

Mingbot is surprised by what Sergiobot is saying to it. "It could be a coincidence, but you are right that Zongbot is an idiot, Sergiobot". Mingbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Mingbot as it is wondering if it is only a coincidence. "Right, there is more research that needs to be done to see if it is true". Sergiobot said to Mingbot. Mingbot nods as it is getting curious about the whole thing as it walks away.

Crushmis walks over to Sergiobot. "I take it Devilo has been reversed by the rangers". Crushmis said to Sergiobot. Sergiobot nods to Crushmis. "Unfortunately, the rangers needs to have a bigger challenge than the creations with just one of the choker necklace". Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis rise an eye brow at Sergiobot. "You are not thinking about sending Dark Life against the rangers are you"? Crushmis asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot shakes its robotic head. "No, I was thinking that first creation you made. The one with five choker necklaces. The man who had a lot of will to resist the choker necklaces". Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis nods as it knows who Sergiobot is talking about now. "Willcrush, that man tried to escape and resist being taken all those years ago. He will be a true challenge to the rangers". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Crushmis as it can see the devious look on its face. "Exactly my point master", Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis has an evil grin on his face. "Good, summon him to attack the rangers", Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it went to a particular cell as other creations are in state unless they are being summoned.

"Willcrush, I summon you", Sergiobot said to the creation named Willcrush. Willcrush is a beefy and overly muscular man with four arms. He is wearing silver armor from his chest to his legs. He has steel toed boots with spikes on the bottom on the boots. He has five choker necklaces all over his body. He has a choker on his both arms and legs. He also has a choker necklace around his head.

As Willcrush's eyes glows, he is being summoned as he walk over to Sergiobot. "You summoned me". Willcrush said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Willcrush as it has a devious look on its face. "You are to attack the rangers". Sergiobot said to Willcrush.

Willcrush nods as he receives his orders. "Yes master", Willcrush said to Sergiobot. Sergiobot opens the cell down as it lets him out.

At Homes For All Children Orphanage, Andy is in the living room as he is doing homework. The orphanage is a bit chaotic as younger children are everywhere. He notices a potential adopted parents coming in with a social worker. As Andy sighs as he watches them likes a young boy, tears are building in his eyes that it should have been him years ago.

Mrs. Vernon sighs as she expected this to happen. "Oh Andy, I know that you wanted to be adopted". Mrs. Vernon said to Andy. She is the owner of the orphanage and takes care of the kids including Andy.

Andy nods to Mrs. Vernon. "Yeah I want to find my sister and my birth parents". Andy said to Mrs. Vernon. He has a determined look on his face to find them.

Mrs. Vernon sighs as she remembers the day that he got separated from his twin sister.

Flashback

Eight year old girl named Linnie and eight year old Andy are playing outside, the two are very happy and cheerful as the two are thick as thieves. Mrs. Vernon came towards them with Linnie's adopted parents. "Linnie, they are very interested in adopting you". Mrs. Vernon said to Linnie.

Linnie and Andy look at the potential adopted parents. "I do not want to be separated from my brother". Linnie said to them. Andy looks at them with a worried look on his face because Linnie is his only family he has that is around.

The adopted parents look at each other as they see the pleaded look on Linnie's face. "I am sorry, but we can only afford to have one child". The man said to Linnie. "You can always write to your brother". The woman said to Linnie.

As the adoption papers are signed, the adoption of Linnie Blackburn went through. The next day, Linnie has her suitcase packed. Andy is standing next to Mrs. Vernon.

As Linnie's bag got loaded into the car, Linnie was hugging Andy. The two does not want to be pulled away. "Come on honey, your new home is waiting for you". The woman said to Linnie.

Linnie release her hug as she looks at Andy. "Andy", Linnie said to Andy. As Linnie got into the car, the car starts up and drives away. Andy sees his sister looking out from the back window. He runs to the end of the block. "Linnie", Andy yells out to her. He is profusely crying as he went to his knees. Mrs. Vernon's heart breaks for Andy. She went to him as she brings him back inside. "I am so sorry Andy". Mrs. Vernon said to Andy.

End Flashback

Mrs. Vernon went to Andy as she sits next to him. "You still think about that day don't you". Mrs. Vernon said to Andy.

Andy nods to the owner/caretaker as he looks at her. "Yeah, she did sent some letter, but it stopped in six months after she was adopted. I do not know if she moved away or something happened to her that they failed to tell me. I thought I would get adopted with her, but I didn't". Andy said to Mrs. Vernon.

Mrs. Vernon nods as she wondered about the same thing. "I do not know why her letters stopped Andy. Plus I do not know why you are being passed over for being adopted. Honestly you should have been adopted with your sister back then". Mrs. Vernon said to Andy.

Andy nods to Mrs. Vernon as he knows it. "Thanks but tomorrow is the anniversary of when it happened. I am not hungry for dinner". Andy said to Mrs. Vernon as he went to bed. Mrs. Vernon sighs as the teen is really feeling down.

That night, Andy is in his room as he looks at the full moon. He is starting to sing a familiar song from a movie that he used to watch with Linnie. He memorized the song because the two always singed it together in a duet.

The next day at Eagleview High, Andy is usually quiet as he is eating lunch with the others. Daphne looks at him as she realizes what day is this.

Alana went towards them as she takes the advantage of picking on someone feeling really down. "What's with the rejected boy? He is more rejected especially today". Alana said to them.

Lexi glares at Alana as the head cheerleader is going too far this time. "It is a wonder that you are a vindictive witch, Alana". Lexi said to Alana.

Alana shrugs like she is playing it is nothing. "What ever, he is a reject just like you and Zoe". Alana said to them as she walks away to her friends.

Andy sighs as it is making him worse. Gwen looks at Andy. "Don't let that witch get you down". Gwen said as she is being supported with her smile.

Andy notices the smile on Gwen's face as he faintly smiles back to her. "Thanks Gwen, today is a bitter day to me". Andy said to Gwen.

Ryan looks at Andy as he is getting nervous over the reason why the day is bitter to him. "Is it a bad thing that happened"? Ryan asks Andy.

Andy looks at Ryan as he shakes his head. "It was the saddest day of my life. It was the day that I got separated from my sister. She got adopted and sent letters to me. However six months later, the letters stopped completely. I have not heard from her, and I have been searching for her as well". Andy said to them.

The teens winced as it is sad anniversary for him. "That is harsh man". Gabe said to Andy. "Yeah it is a somber day to remember like a song being played in a minor key". Tyson said to them.

Junior looks at Andy as he could not help but to feel bad for him. "I can not imagine being separated from Gabe for that time frame of years". Junior said to them.

Zoe looks at Andy as she shares something in common with him about having a separated sibling. "It must be hard without having her around, isn't". Zoe said to Andy.

Andy nods to Zoe as he can see how genuine she is. "Yeah it is", Andy said to Zoe. He is still feeling down about it.

After school, the teens are on the boat doing training. Ken notices that something off in Andy. "Are you feeling alright, Andy"? Ken asks Andy.

Andy looks at Ken as he shrugs to him. "Not really, do you have someone who you got separated from"? Andy asks Ken.

Ken looks at Andy as he nods to the black ranger. "Indeed, I was separated from my good friend. Her name was Josephine. She was the light of my life. Why do you ask"? Ken curiously asks Andy.

Andy looks at Ken as he has another question to ask him. "Have you continue the search for her, or did you think about finding her after an amount of years gone by"? Andy asks Ken.

As Ken is about to answer the question, the alarm is going off. "The question will have to wait". Ken said to Andy as the teens see the creation and Underbots attacking the park.

Daphne looks at the them. "Let's go everyone", Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they leave the boat to the battle.

At the park, Willcrush and Underbots are attacking civilians and little kids. They are screaming as they are running away in fear. "That's right go and run away from Willcrush", Willcrush said as he roars at them.

The teens arrive at the scene. "Hey back off", Daphne said to Willcrush. Willcrush looks at the teens as Daphne lands a kick on an Underbot. "So you young people are the rangers"? Willcrush asks the teens.

Lexi glares at the creation like her typical manner with her arms crossed. "Got a problem with that though guy". Lexi said to Willcrush.

Willcrush looks at the girl who said that. "Actually I do", Willcrush said to them as it is standing in a fighting position.

Andy and the teens grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form. "Underbot attack",

Tyson notices the multiple choker necklaces on Willcrush. "Hey guys, something about this guy is different like the difficulty of a piece of music". Tyson said to them.

The teens see the five choker necklaces on Willcrush as they are fighting Underbots. "This thing has more than one of those necklaces. It is crazy and insane". Gabe said as he dodges an Underbot as he kicks at another one.

Junior nods in agreement with him. "Something is up about it", Junior said as he punches at them". Junior said to them.

"Something on the bad category right", Ryan said to them. He is nervous and worried about it. He is dodging the Underbots as it bumps into each other.

"We are use to fighting creations with one choker necklace, so why they would send one with more than one"? Zoe asks them. She is using her bladed staff against them.

Daphne looks at them as she is finishing up the fight against the Underbots. "I do not know but we should be on guard for what this thing is capable of". Daphne said to them.

Willcrush charges in as it ready to fight. "Only one of you are worthy to fight me, so come at me with your best shot". Willcrush said to them as he is taunting them.

Lexi is less than amused by the taunting. "Seriously you call that a taunt, it won't work on me". Lexi said as she hits Willcrush with her weapon. Willcrush is able to overpower her as he punches the wind out of her.

Lexi went down to the ground as she demorphs. "You are rejected, pinkie", Willcrush said to Lexi.

Ryan and Tyson also tries to land a hit on Willcrush. Just like Lexi, both boys got hit really hard as they both demorphs as well. "Rejected, you two are so weak that it is obvious". Willcrush said to them.

As each ranger went down as they demorph by the tough blows by Willcrush, Andy frowns as his friends are getting hurt. "That is enough, you can not go tell my friends that they are rejects because of your own standards". Andy said to Willcrush as he is fighting back with his mace.

Willcrush looks at the black ranger as something about him makes him worthy to fight. "Finally someone who can give me a challenge", Willcrush said to Andy.

As the fight is continuing, the rangers look at each other as something has to give. "I do not know how much longer he can keep this up". Gwen said to them.

Andy feels the power of the Onyx Griffin within him. "Onyx Griffen Lets Rise Up", Andy said as the onyx Griffin comes up. All the sudden, a black shiny orb is forming in his hands. In Andy's mind, he sees a strange memory from each ranger and from another guy that he has not met before.

As the black shiny orb is launched, the rangers are stunned by what just happened. The shiny orb and the Griffin hits two of the choker necklaces. However Willcrush does not reverse back to human form.

"What no way, I thought that blow would reverse that thing to normal"? Daphne said to them.

Willcrush looks at them as the black ranger collapses to the ground as he also demorphs. "It is time I take my leave. I will be back to fight the only one worthy, black ranger". Willcrush said to them as it takes off.

The teens see a demorphed Andy. Plus they have no clue what just happened with him. "Why did he collapse like that, and what is with that shiny black orb that he made"? Ryan asks them.

The teens are confused and perplexed by it. "I do not know". Daphne said to Ryan. The teens teleport back to the boat.

Back on the boat, Daphne explains what happened in the battle to Ken. Ken has a concern look on his face. "A creation called Willcrush had five of those necklaces, but after the battle it had three choker necklaces left. On top of it, it didn't reverse back to a human being. I got a bad feeling that Willcrush will be back". Ken said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what is it about Andy. Andy is laying in a bed in the med sleeping from the battle.

Meanwhile, an 18 year old girl is grabbing her backpack with some clothes. She has a silver clear shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. She has long jet black hair and blue eyes. She also has special glasses on her face. 'Andy my brother, I am coming back to Eagleview. Now that I am old enough, my adopted parents can't keep me from you'. The teenage girl thought to herself as she leaves her room. Little does Andy and the teens know that she has a morphor with the diamond gemstone already into it.

End Chapter

Yeah there is a mystery within Andy. Plus this mystery will be throughout the story as well with Zoe's mystery and Daphne's mystery.

Well with my mom is in the transplant unit. When I said about her in ICU was a couple of weekends ago. However, she is working on getting her strength back and blood count back up.

Next Chapter: Going Over What We Know


	13. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: Going Over What We Know

At the police station, four officers are going to the Sheriff Kane's office. "It seems that these rangers are the key to finding the missing people from the WC Lab Corp". A male officer said to them. "All the monsters that the rangers destroyed thus far reversed back to human beings". The second officer said to Sheriff Kane. "Plus their DNA confirms who they are". The third officer said to the Sheriff Kane. "Plus the forensics came back on the choker necklaces from the most recent ranger battle. The necklaces contain some kind of mind control device in it. Plus it has human DNA belonging to Travis Blackburn. However there were not any finger He got reported missing by his wife Alyssa Blackburn 16 years ago. Get this, Travis Blackburn worked in the security department at WC Lab Corp. Ken Rogers was his boss at the time. She still works as a waitress at the diner in town". The fourth officer said to the Sheriff Kane.

The sheriff nods to them as things gets more interesting. "I will talk to Ken Rogers about Travis Blackburn. In the mean time, find out who would have the skills to make the necklaces". The chief said to the officers. As they leave the room, the other police officers go about their business.

The chief goes to the Marina. He spots Ken on the deck. "Hello Ken", Sheriff Kane said to Ken.

Ken looks at Sheriff Kane as his visit is a bit unexpected to him. "What brings you to the boat"? Ken asks Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane looks at Ken. "I want to know about Travis Blackburn". Sheriff Kane said to Ken.

Ken looks at Sheriff Kane with a surprised look on his face. "Travis Blackburn, he is or was the kind of guy that was the first to work and the last one to leave. What about him"? Ken asks Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane has a surprised look on his face. "His DNA was on a choker necklace where the rangers had their most recent battle". Sheriff Kane said to Ken.

Ken is very stunned by the admission. "I never thought that he went missing along with the other employees. Travis worked very hard for himself and his wife Alyssa". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods to Ken. "Do you know if Travis and Alyssa had any children that you know of"? Sheriff Kane asks Ken.

Ken shrugs to Sheriff Kane. "I am not sure, but Andy reminds me of Travis greatly. It is like I am looking at a splitting image when I look at him. It would be heart breaking to Andy if they are not his biological parents". Ken said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods to Ken. "I can understand that, Ken". Sheriff Kane said to Ken as he leaves the boat.

Ken is in deep thought as he remembers Travis. 'Travis, if you went missing by who ever is responsible for it, I will never forgive myself'. Ken thought to himself.

Flashback

Ken is walking in the security room. Travis Blackburn is watching the monitors like a hawk. "Hey Travis, you know for a guy that has been working here for two years, you really take this job seriously". Ken said to Travis.

The younger man named Travis looks at Ken. "Yeah I want to make sure that the company is safe and secure for everyone". Travis said to Ken.

Ken nods to the younger man. "I can understand that, Travis. Word is that you are the last to leave and the first to arrive". Ken said to Travis.

Travis nods to his boss. "That is correct. I want to do an excellent work here, Ken". Travis said to Ken.

Ken grins to Travis as he can understand that. "It is very noble of you. Just do not work too late". Ken said to Travis. Travis nods to Ken as he sees him leaving. Little did Ken know that Travis is the first one that got captured by them.

End Flashback

Ken sighs as he is curious about Andy to see if he is related to Travis or not. 'I wonder if they are truly related or not. It just can't be a coincidence'. Ken thought to himself.

The teens are hanging out at the Derby House as they are in Daphne's room. "What really puzzles me is the creations, from the first few of them is that they have one choker necklace, but Willcrush had five of them but now it is down to three". Daphne said to them.

"Yeah plus Willcrush is the toughest that we faced so far. It is like it is on par with Zongbot or Sergiobot". Lexi said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement. "It seems that the robotic officers are tougher to beat like a masterpiece of music". Tyson said to them.

Gabe looks at them as something is on his mind when Sergiobot first showed up. "Is it just me or Sergiobot was eyeing one of us when he first showed up"? Gabe asks them.

Junior rises a skeptical eye brow at Gabe. "Eyeing in what way"? Junior asks Gabe. He is not sure which direction he is taking it.

Gabe looks at Junior. "Eyeing at us like one of us look familiar to it". Gabe said to them. The teens are surprised by the theory.

Andy looks at Gabe with a curious look on his face. "It maybe possible that one of us does look familiar to it". Andy said to them.

Ryan is getting nervous about it. "But why though, it sounds like one of us could be a special target for them.

Zoe nods in agreement as it is making her nervous. "Yeah but who"? Zoe said to them.

Daphne sees how Ryan and Zoe are getting nervous about it. "Calm down guys, we need to get more information about it. Plus if one of us is in serious danger, we will take precautions and protect who ever it is that is in serious danger". Daphne said to them.

Lexi nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Daphne is right guys. Plus the more we know about our enemy, the more we will solve this mystery". Lexi said to them.

As the other teens nod in agreement, Andy could not stop thinking about the things he saw in his mind. 'Are those actual memories that I saw? Plus why are some of them scarier than others especially for Daphne, Lexi, and Zoe? Plus who is the other guy that I saw as well'? Andy thought to himself. Little did he know that the teens will find out the memory that is most vivid to them.

End Chapter

A simple filler chapter

Doing the mom watch from Sunday to Thursday can be exhausting.

Next Chapter: Going Blank on a Performance


	14. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Going Blank on a Performance

Tyson's Narration

There are so many ways that a person perform. Whether it is on stage for theatre or dancing, or it maybe performing on the ice rink or in a sporting event. However, there is that crowd of people being there watching you. The fear and the stress messing up in front of people can really get to you. My vivid memory is about that.

End Narration

At the WC Lab Corp, Willcrush is looked back up in his cell. Sergiobot sighs as two of the choker necklaces are destroyed by the rangers. 'It is only a matter of time that he will reverse back into his human form'. Sergiobot thought to himself as it walks away.

In the CEO office, Crushmis sees his three robotic officers walking in the room. "Those rangers has defeated our creations, and I want to crush them in their tracks". Crushmis said to them.

Mingbot has an idea to try on them. "How about we send creations that brings back memories to the rangers". Mingbot said to them.

The group look at each other as it is a devious idea. "That is a good suggestion, Mingbot. That way, we can get to them by another way". Crushmis said to Mingbot.

Sergiobot and Zongbot look at each other as the plan is getting underway. Mingbot has a devious smile on her face. She leaves the room to pick a creation to send against the rangers.

Mingbot sees a creation in its cell. It has deception as duplication powers as it loves to preform. "Performa, I summon you". Mingbot said to the creation named Performa. This creation is like a twisted ballerina and a puppet master mixed. It is armed with sticks used in puppetry.

Performa's eyes glowed as she is being summoned. She has two choker necklaces around her neck. "Yes my mistress", Perfoma said to Mingbot.

Mingbot looks at Performa. "I want you to destroy the rangers". Mingbot said to Performa. As Performa nods to Mingbot, Mingbot lets it out to attack the rangers.

At Tyson's house, Tyson is eating dinner as his parents look at an old flyer. "You know honey, you could try to preform the piece that you wrote three years ago at the school talent show next month". Tyson's mom named Julie.

Mark (Tyson's dad) nods in agreement with his wife. "Yes, I still do not understand why you went completely blank on that performance three years ago". Mark said to Tyson.

Tyson sighs as the memory is on his mind. "I just don't know at this moment mom and dad". Tyson said to them. He went up to his room like there is not any kind of warning.

In his room, Tyson lays his back on his bed as he looks up at the ceiling. 'All of those people and the stress got to me'. Tyson thought to himself as he keeps the memory to himself. He went to sleep for the night.

The next day, the teens see that people are signing up for the talent show. "Looks like Alana is going to preform in the talent show". Gwen said to them.

Zoe glances at Gwen. "What does she do in the show anyways"? Zoe curiously asks Gwen.

"Swan Lake", Gwen said to them. The other teens groan as they learn that the mean girl is going to prance around in a ballerina's outfit. They see Alana boasting and showing off her ballet skills like a pompous diva.

Lexi rolls her eyes as she is hearing this. "Figures, a girl like her would do a bun head routine like that". Lexi said to them.

Andy looks at them. "Are you guys doing something for it"? Andy curiously asks them. As they respond with a collection of no, the only person that didn't respond is Tyson.

The teens look at each other. "What about you, Ty? Are you going to for the talent show"? Gabe asks Tyson.

Tyson looks at Gabe as he shakes his head. "No thanks", Tyson said to them. This puzzles the teens as they are curious why he does not want to go for the talent show.

Junior looks at Tyson. "Why not, I mean we will be there to watch". Junior said to them. "Yeah, it may put Alana in her place". Gabe said to them.

Tyson looks at them. "I rather do performances for a small crowd". Tyson said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Does large crowds make you nervous"? Ryan asks Tyson.

Tyson shrugs to them as the memory is coming back to him. "I just prefer small crowds at my performances ok". Tyson said to them as he walks away to class.

The teens are curious on what was that about. "There is got to be more to this than just preferring to a small crowd at his performances". Lexi said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement with them. "Let's give him his space for now. Maybe later, he will be up to talking about it". Daphne said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they go to class.

During free period, the teens are in front of the school. As their morphors go off, the teens sigh as it is the wrong time to engage in a ranger fight. "Rangers, a creation is right across from the school". Ken said to Daphne. They quickly left the school in a hurry.

Tyson looks at them. "I take it we got a bad music audition in the middle of the day". Tyson said to them.

The teens arrive at the location where the people are running away from the Underbots and Performa. "Well let me give you a performance where I will destroy you all". Performa said as she trills around like a diva.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", they said in unison as they morphed into ranger form.

Performa looks at the newly morphed teens. "It is time to get this dazzling performance on". Performa said as she uses her puppetry stick and casts her lines at the rangers.

The rangers scramble to dodge the strings however it catches Tyson. "Oh goody my performance will be with you blue ranger". Performa said to Tyson.

Tyson groans as he is caught by another set of strings again. All the sudden, he feels like he is seeing a lot of rangers. The stress is getting to him as he is being used like a puppet.

The teens sees what is going on. "Guys be careful, we can not hit Tyson while he is being used like this". Daphne said to them.

Ryan is getting nervous yet again. "But how"? Ryan asks Daphne. Daphne glances at Ryan. "We have to dodge all of Tyson's blows on us". Daphne said to Ryan.

As the fight continues, Tyson is coming at them as he is being controlled by Performa. At the same time, Underbots are coming at him and the rangers. As more stress is getting to Tyson, Gwen notices that Tyson is blanking like he does not know how to fight.

"Tyson you got to fight it". Gwen said to Tyson. Tyson is still froze up as the allusion is still there.

Performa notices the gold ranger coming in at her. She uses the stick as she turns Tyson on the gold ranger. As the struck each other, the two rangers went down to the ground.

"Tyson", Daphne yells out to him.

"Junior no", Andy yells out to him.

Performa looks at them as she is ready to take off. "I will be back rangers". Performa said to them as she disappears.

The teens power down as they are a bit sore from the fight. "Tyson, Junior are you ok"? Lexi asks them.

Junior looks at them. "I will be fine guys, and Tyson it is not your fault that you hit me". Junior said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at Junior as he nods to him. "I hate being used like that like giving a promised solo piece to another person". Tyson said to Junior.

As the teens look at the time, Daphne realizes that free period will not last for much longer. "We better get back to school before the bell rings". Daphne said to them.

As they hurry back to school, Lexi is wondering why Tyson went froze and blank on the fight. 'He could have fought back and try to break free from the strings from that creation'. Lexi thought to herself as they got back to school.

At lunch time, the teens are sitting together as Tyson is mostly quiet. Gwen looks at Tyson. "Hey Tyson, why did you went blank in that battle"? Lexi asks Tyson.

The teens are surprised by the blunt question. Andy nods in agreement. "Yeah it is like you have completely forgotten how to fight back". Andy said to Tyson.

Tyson sighs as he looks at them. "It felt like there was a lot more of you than what it appears to be. You think a familiar song is slow but turned to a much faster song to be liked by everyone". Tyson said to them.

The teens are taken back by the admission. Gwen looks at Tyson. "Did you went blank on something before"? Gwen asks Tyson. She is being supportive of him.

Tyson sighs to them. "Yeah, something did happened three years ago". Tyson said to them.

Flashback

Tyson is back stage at the city auditorium. He has a nice suit on as he is about to preform a piece that he has been working on.

"Our next performance is Tyson Granger". The MC said to the crowd.

Tyson walks out on stage to the grand piano. He is holding his music piece. As he sees the huge crowd, he got really stressed out as he went completely blank.

As his eyes rolled back, Tyson passed out just as he is about to play the song.

End Flashback

Tyson sighs to them Ashe explained it to them. "Since then, I prefer to have a small crowd at my performances". Tyson said to them.

The teens look at Tyson as it explains a lot about him. "I can not blame you for passing out like that in front of a lot of people like that". Zoe said to Tyson.

Junior looks at Tyson. "Yeah plus one day in the future, you can perform a lot of people. It take a little bit more confidence". Junior said to Tyson.

Tyson nods to them as he feels better about it. "I do not know when that concert will be, but when Performa comes back it will be her last performance on Eagleview stage". Tyson said to them.

The rest of the teens nod in agreement with him. "I am so with you on that. Plus I am getting annoyed with puppet master like monsters". Lexi said to them. The teens grin as they eat lunch.

After school, the teens are about to head to the marina. They get the alert on their morphors. "Rangers, Performa has returned". Ken said to them.

Daphne looks at them as Tyson has a determined look on his face. "Let's take this thing to the end of its last song". Tyson said to them. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As they run to down town Eagleview, they spot Performa causing chaos once. Performa has two innocent people on her puppet strings. "Release them now", Tyson said to Performa.

Performa looks at the rangers as she releases two innocent people. "Well, well, well blue ranger, are you ready to preform in front of everyone"? Performa asks Tyson.

Tyson glares at Performa as he has his weapon in his hands. "You know what, it will take me time and steps that preform in front of people, and there is no way you will hook your strings to other people". Tyson said as he feels his Underdog Gemstome glowing.

"Sapphire Leviathan Let's Rise Up", Tyson said as the mythical creature rises up from the ground.

As the attack is thrown from Tyson's weapon as it and the mythical creature hits the two choker necklaces. Performa is reversing back to a female human being.

The teens went up to Tyson. "You did it Tyson". Daphne said to Tyson. The teens nod as they gather around him. Tyson grins to them. "Thanks guys, I know that I have to get over my fear of having a lot more people in the crowd of a concert, but I will get there". Tyson said to them.

The teens nod as they take the knocked out woman to the hospital.

Back at the boat, the teens are sitting together. Tyson looks at them. "The only thing has changed is that Performa had the two choker necklaces". Tyson said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is puzzling to them. "It maybe that Performa is a level two creation or something". Andy said to them.

The teens look at each other as it makes sense to them. "It makes sense to me". Junior said to them.

Daphne looks at them. "We must keep our guard up for the next creation when it shows up". Daphne said to them.

Ken nods in agreement with Daphne. "Daphne is right. You all should head home. I do not want your parents to worry". Ken said to the teens. As they leave the boat, Tyson has a sense of pride that he will be working towards performing in front a big crowd again.

End Chapter

With each focus chapter on a vivid memory, it will get slightly darker.

Anyways, my dad got called to the hospital to discuss future care for my mom. Apparently her heart rate dropped a couple of times recently. I do not know what will come out from the family conference.

Next Chapter: The Monster Within


	15. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: The Monster Within

Ryan's Narration:

They say that monsters are everywhere. Whether it is in a movie or a scary story, it can really frightened and even scare us. However a monster can also reside in someone. These monsters can come out through criminal things. In other times, a monster can come out even in the most unexpected people. This is my vivid memory.

End Narration

That evening at Ryan Shepard's house, Peter and Maya Shepard are sitting at the table. They are discussing about plans. "Hey mom and dad", Ryan said to them.

Peter and Maya look at each other as they have to tell Ryan the news. "We are in the dinning room". Peter said to Ryan.

Ryan walks into the dinning room as he spots his mom in a somber mood. "Mom, dad what's going on"? Ryan asks them as he sits in a chair.

Peter and Maya look at Ryan. "This morning when you left for school, your father got a call from your grandfather's doctor. Your grandfather passed away in his sleep this morning". Maya said to Ryan.

This brings a huge shock to Ryan as he looks at them. "What, why didn't I get to see him before he died"? Ryan asks them as he is getting upset.

Peter and Maya look at each other as this question is coming. "Your grandfather was very sick especially in his mind. He had paranoida schizophrenia. The only time you saw him when you were five years old". Maya said to Ryan.

Ryan frowns as this is heartbreaking news to him. "I do remember that day, but I always ask to see him again". Ryan said to them.

Peter sighs as he looks at Ryan. "We wanted to protect you from him. Schizophrenics usually hear voices in his head to do harmful things to others and to himself". Peter said to Ryan.

Maya looks at Ryan as she gives a hug. "Do you want to talk about it honey"? Maya asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at them as his eyes are tearing up. "Not really", Ryan said to them as he went up to his room. Peter and Maya look at each other as they have to deal with the death of a family member.

Ryan gets on his computer as video chat comes up his teammates. They notice the sad expression on his face. "Hey Ryan, what's going on"? Daphne asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at them as wipes the tears from his eyes. "My grandfather passed away today". Ryan said to them.

The teens are very shocked by the news. "I am so sorry". Gwen said to Ryan. "Yeah man, were you close to him or something"? Gabe asks Ryan.

Ryan sighs as he looks at them. "I only got to see him once when I was little. After that, my parents wanted to protect me from knowing him". Ryan said to them.

This confuses the teens as they look at Ryan. "I must be missing something here because if your parents wanted to protect you from knowing him, then there is something seriously wrong with him". Junior said to them.

Ryan sighs as this has to come out. "My grandfather had paranoid schizophrenia alright. I do not want to become a monster with that mental disorder". Ryan admits to them. He has a scared and concerned look on his face.

Flashback

Ryan is sitting in a car seat as they are at his grandfather's house. As he glances out from the window, he sees his grandfather arguing with his parents. He saw his grandfather going after his mother with something in his hands. As he hits his mom, Ryan's mom does not have any choice but to detain and arrest his grandfather.

End Flashback

Ryan explains about his memory to them. "Ok that must have been a tough experience for you". Lexi said to Ryan. "It is a scary ordeal, Ryan". Zoe said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to his teammates. "How am I supposed to mourn a family member that I never got to see after that incident when I was little"? Ryan asks them.

Daphne looks at Ryan as she shrugs to him. "He may have that mental disorder, but he is still a family member. Plus you are scared of a lot of things, but that does not mean that you will become that monster". Daphne said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Daphne as he feels better about it. "Thanks Daphne", Ryan said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Ryan. "Your welcome, plus you came to us when the news broke about your grandfather. When something is wrong even in non ranger emergency, we will still be there". Daphne said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Daphne as the others nod in agreement. "You guys are true friends". Ryan said to them as his Pearl Phoenix rises up as it eliminates a darkness within him. Ryan has a warm smile on his face as he feels better about things.

Meanwhile WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is being greeted by an alien being. "I have come from very far to get a particular power of a particular Underdog Gemstone". The alien being said to Crushmis. This alien being is an evil pirate. It has long blonde dreadlocks as he has mysterious tattoos of people all over his body.

Crushmis looks at this alien pirate. He is very skeptical of this alien being. "Which Gemstone are you referring to"? Crushmis asks the alien pirate.

The alien pirate looks at Crushmis with a devious smirk on his face. "The red, black, and the purple gemstones, those three gemstones in particular has a unique power that I have spent a very long time. There is a legend called the Underdog Triad. The Dragon, the Griffen, and the Angel are the top three mythical creatures that kept order with all mystical creatures. The Dragon is the leader. The Griffin is the strength. The Angel is the Heart. Those three when together, they are powerful to destroy even the most powerful evil beings. When separated, their power is not as strong. When the time is right, you can absorb their power. However, you have to do it before the three kiss a true love". The alien pirate said to Crushmis.

Crushmis has an intrigued look on his face. "So it seems that those three has something of great value for you. Plus it is intriguing about thr Underdog Triad legend. What is you name"? Crushmis asks the alien pirate"? Crushmis ask him.

The alien pirate looks at Crushmis. "I am Captain Drakomus". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter did not contain a battle. Plus Captain Drakomus is going to be around for a while. The rangers has no idea about the legend of the Underdog Triad.

The Next Chapter: The Return of the Stranger

My mom just passed away this morning. Just letting you know what is going on. I will not be uploading new chapters until after the funeral.


	16. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: The Return of the Stranger

Andy's Narration

As kids, parents and teachers has taught us to never talk to strangers. For various reasons, strangers can be people that should not be around kids. However when there is a stranger that does know something special about you, you really do not know what to think but to listen to the stranger. This is my vivid memory.

End Narration

It is the middle of the night. The stars are shining brightly in the midnight sky. A figure appears through a mystical portal. The figure appears to be an elderly wizard with long white hair. He has pale skin tone with pale crystal blue eyes and with a white beard and mustache. He has a white cloak and underneath the cloak he has a gray tunic shirt with gray pants and sandals.

'It has been years since I have been here, but the more the town has changed, the more it has been the same'. The man thought to himself.

The man senses something sinister in the area. 'Captain Drakomus must be here for the powers of the Underdog Triad'. The man thought to himself as he senses something else. The chosen ones of the other two in the Triad are identified as well'. The man thought to himself.

The man pulls out a scroll from the pocket. 'They need to know about the legend of the Underdog Triad'. The man thought to himself as he walks down to the town.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Captain Drakomus is looking at the various creations and Underbots Crushmis has. "This creations of yours, you made them your self". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis nods to the alien pirate. "Indeed, some of them are easier to control to my will while others not so much". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus rise a skeptical eye brow at Crushmis. "Do you have one that has a strong will or something that needs more control over"? Captain Drakomus asks Crushmis.

Crushmis nods to Captain Drakomus as he leads him to Willcrush's cell. "This is the only one who has that strong will that lead me to add the choker necklaces. There were five of them, but those rangers has destroyed two of them". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus glances at Willcrush as it is sedated at the time being. 'The Father of the Griffin, he maybe a creation, but it is only the matter of time that he is freed'. Captain Drakomus thought to himself. He spotted a young officer. "Who is this"? Captain Drakomus asks Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at the young officer. "My daughter Dark Life", Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus looks at Dark Life as he deeply frowns by the sight of her. 'The Protector of the Angel, this girl is a problem'. Captain Drakomus thought to himself as he looks at Dark Life. "Don't get in my way", Captain Drakomus said to Dark Life as he walks back to the CEO Office.

Crushmis is perplexed by it as he looks at his daughter. "Carry on what you are doing my daughter". Crushmis said to Dark Life.

Dark Life nods to Crushmis. "Will do father", Dark Life said to Crushmis as she walks down to the hallway for training.

Back in the CEO office, Captain Drakomus sees Crushmis coming into the room. "This is a nice set up you have here. I have to ask about that remote. What does it do"? Captain Drakomus asks Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Captain Drakomus. "It opens up a secret room where my most precious prisoner is kept". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus as he presses the button.

A wall is lifted up as the room reveals itself to be like a love dungeon. Josephine is in chains as she looks at the two as they walked in the room. "Hello Josephine", Crushmis said to Josephine.

Captain Drakomus looks at the woman named Josephine. 'The Mother of the Dragon, at least she is a prisoner for now and the time being'. Captain Drakomus thought to himself.

All the sudden, the alien pirate senses someone who just appeared in the city. Crushmis glances at Captain Drakomus. "What is it"? Crushmis curiously asks Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus looks at Crushmis. "He is here in the town". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

As the two leave the special room, Crushmis presses the button to close the wall to keep Josephine hearing about it. Captain Drakomus looks at Crushmis. "He is Remius. He created the Gemstones and knows everything about the legend of Underdog Triad". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis has a devious look on his face. "I will have my robotic officers capture him". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus looks at Crushmis. "Remius is not going to be an easy capture, Crushmis. He has all sorts of tricks and powers". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at the alien pirate captain. "Either way, capturing him should be first priority to gain what he knows". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus shrugs as Sergiobot walks in the room. Crushmis looks at Sergiobot. "I want you to find this Remius and bring him here". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Crushmis. "Yes master", Sergiobot said to Crushmis as he leaves the base.

Captain Drakomus also leaves the lair. 'I want to see Remius being captured, and see these humans as well'. Captain Drakomus thought to himself as he leaves the lair.

It has been a few days since the announcement of Ryan's grandfather passing away. The rangers show up at the memorial service. It is surprising that they get support from the Monster Hunter Rangers in a sympathy card.

That Monday, the rangers are back at school. Plus Ryan is also back as well. "Who knew that there is another group of rangers out there"? Zoe asks them.

The teens nod in agreement with Zoe. "Well some ranger teams got started around the same time. There was three teams that formed in three different cities that defeated Ripto, Dr. Mutron, and Controdez respectively". Junior said to them as he remembers about the ranger video.

Tyson nods in agreement. "Yeah there must have been times that they had to work together in a cohesive piece of music to stop their enemies". Tyson said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "That would have been nuts to have three ranger teams going around to save the world going on at once". Gwen said to them. They grin at Gwen as they giggle about it.

All the sudden, Remius appears to the teens. They are startled and it appears to be awkward for them. The next thing they know, the teens are teleported away to a private place.

Lexi glares at the elder wizard. "What in the world is going on here"? Lexi asks the wizard. She is getting unsettled by this.

Gabe nods in agreement as he is getting nervous about it. "Yeah man, this is weirder than anything". Gabe said to

Andy looks at the wizard as he looks very familiar to him. "Guys, we should listen to what he has to say". Andy said to them.

This catches the teens very off guard. Ryan rises a skeptical brow at Andy. "Are you sure about this"? Ryan asks Andy.

Daphne has the same feeling from Ryan as she looks at Andy. "Is there something you remember about this man"? Daphne asks Andy.

Andy nods to Daphne he looks at the wizard straight in the eyes. "Yes, I will explain later". Andy said to Daphne.

Remius nods to them as he looks at them. "It is good to see you again, Griffin, but I wish it was on better circumstances. I am Remius the creator of the Underdog Gemstones. I should warn you all that more danger is coming and it is not from the one with the creations. There is not much time, but I will appear at a better spot". Remius said to them. He hands the scroll to Daphne and vanishes into thin air

The teens teleport back to school like nothing even happened. Daphne is holding the scroll in her hands and speechless by what just happened.

Lexi looks at them as she is just as perplexed by what just happened. "Ok what in the world was that about"? Lexi asks them.

Gabe looks at Andy like he knew the person that appeared to them just now. "Andy, earth to Andy, you look like you know him". Gabe said to Andy.

Tyson and Ryan nod in agreement. "Yeah you have that look on your face". Junior said to Andy. Gwen and Zoe look at each other as they are speechless about it.

Andy looks at them. "I will explain later on the boat. Now it is not the good time to talk about it". Andy said to them as he went to class.

Daphne is curious about it as she looks down on the scroll. 'There must be more about Andy's past than what it appears to be, and what is on this scroll that we are meant to have'. Daphne thought to herself as she puts it in her purse.

After school, the teens are on the boat for training. Daphne pulls out the scroll that was given to her. As the teens and Ken gather around to look at it, the scroll has a big triangle with dots all over it. "What does it say"? Daphne asks Ken.

Ken looks at the scroll. "I am not sure, but I think this is written in Braille". Ken said to them.

The teens are taken back by it. "You mean the language for the blind". Lexi said to them.

Ken nods to Lexi in agreement. "That's correct Lexi, it may take awhile to get all of it translated". Ken said to them.

The teens shrugs as Ken takes the scroll to be analyzed and translated. Gabe looks at Andy. "So Andy, any idea what happened this morning"? Gabe asks Andy.

Andy nods as he looks at them. "That man we saw this morning, I have met him before when I was a kid. He talked to me at the orphanage, but he did not want to talk to my sister though just me". Andy said to them.

Flashback

Seven year old Andy is playing with Linnie in the backyard. The caretaker went out to the backyard. "Andy, there is someone here to see you". Mrs. Vernon said to Andy.

Andy is curious about who is the visitor. He walks into the living room. It is then he sees the unusual and strange man. "Why did you come to see me, sir? Are you going to adopt me and my sister"? Andy asks the man.

The man looks at Andy as he shakes his head to him. "My name is Remius. There is something very important to tell you. You are a very special person, Branduff. You have something that bad beings will hunt down for". Remius said to Andy.

Seven year old Andy is very confused by what Remius just said to him. "Don't you mean bad people, and plus how did you know my name"? Andy asks Remius.

Remius shakes his head to Andy. "I do mean bad beings Branduff. The reason why I know your name is because the Onyx Griffin told it to me. You have special powers that lies within the it that needs time to practice and control. You mustn't tell your sister until the time comes. Plus you will have special allies later on in life. The Ruby Phoenix and the Amethyst Angel are special ones just like you". Remius said to Andy as he mysteriously vanishes to thin air.

End Flashback

Andy sighs as he looks at them. "Since then I practiced on my powers that Remius said I had, but that lead to mysterious accidents at the orphanage. Potential adopted parents suspected something about me and didn't adopt me. It made me wonder if Remius didn't show up that day, I would have been adopted by someone". Andy said to them. He is still hurt from the fact that he wasn't even adopted at all.

Gwen puts her hand on Andy's shoulder. "There is no way of knowing when an evil being was coming to hurt you when you were a kid, Andy". Gwen said to Andy.

Tyson nods in agreement with Gwen. "Yeah, as mysterious as it sounds like an ominous piece of music, you did what he said back then". Tyson said to Andy.

Ryan nods in agreement as he is a bit nervous about what powers his teammate has. "Yeah plus perhaps the allies he meant is us". Ryan said to Andy.

Just as Zoe is about to say something, the alarm is going off. It alerts the teens the main ops room of the boat. "Looks like we got a new creation to face". Ryan said to them. Daphne looks at the being on the monitor. She has an uneasy feeling that this being is not a creation. "Let's go everyone", Daphne said to them.

The teens shrug as Andy and Zoe gets the same uneasy feeling about the being as well. They head off for the impending battle.

In downtown Eagleview, the teens arrive as they spot Captain Drakomus with Underbots terrorizes the people. "Hold it right there", Daphne said to the alien being as they grab their morphors out.

Captain Drakomus looks at the teens and right away he notices something very special within Daphne, Andy, and Zoe. "So you must be those humans that has gotten into Crushmis's way. I do want to see a challenge from you". Captain Drakomus said to them.

As the evil alien pirate charges to attack them, the teens morph into ranger form. "You are those rangers after all". Captain Drakomus said to them.

Lexi glares at the alien captain. "Yes we are, and you really overstayed your welcome". Daphne said to Captain Drakomus as she grabs her weapon out. As she slashes at the evil captain, Captain Drakomus easily dodges it and hits Lexi really hard. Lexi went down to the ground as she instantly demorphs as she is in some pain.

"Lexi", Gwen and Gabe said to Lexi.

As the two rushes over to her, Captain Drakomus hits them as well. Gwen and Gabe also demorphs as they land on the ground.

Junior glares at the evil alien pirate captain. "You are going to pay for that". Junior said as he throws a punch at Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus catches the punch. He grabs Junior by his arm and throws him back at the rangers.

Tyson and Ryan sees the gold ranger coming from being thrown. As he is coming at them, both Tyson and Ryan gets hit by the fall.

It is just Daphne, Andy, and Zoe that are remaining to fight Captain Drakomus. Captain Drakomus looks at them. "Finally, just the three I want to fight". Captain Drakomus said to them.

Daphne glares at the evil alien pirate. "Why us in particular"? Daphne asks Captain Drakomus. She has her sword in her hands as she slashes at Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus dodges it and kicks at Daphne. "You three are very special". Captain Drakomus said to Daphne.

Daphne stumbles back toward her teammates. Zoe charges in with her bladed staff in her hands. "What do you mean by that"? Zoe asks Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus notices Zoe coming with her weapon. "For the Amethyst Angel, you are so weak", Captain Drakomus said to Zoe as he kicks her weapon from her hands and sends a powerful round house kick at her.

Zoe lands on the ground as she demorphs. "Zoe are you ok"? Daphne asks Zoe. Zoe nods to Daphne.

Captain Drakomus looks at Zoe very closely. 'I suspected this as much. Dark Life is the protector of the Amethyst Angel'. Captain Drakomus thought to himself.

Andy looks at his injured friends as things is getting too far. "You have gone too far. Onyx Griffin Let's Rise Up", Andy said as he forms a black shiny orb in his hands.

Captain Drakomus sees this as he sends an orb as well.

As the two orbs clashes at each other, an explosion blows as it sends both Andy and Captain Drakomus back.

As the smoke clears up, Andy is back in civilian clothes and laying on the ground. Captain Drakomus is standing up and ready to fight. "He is not that strong enough to defeat me. You are next Ruby Dragon". Captain Drakomus said to Daphne.

Just as Captain Drakomus starts to attack again, a bright light stops him and the rangers are teleported away from the battle. 'Remius must have gotten them out of here. No doubt, I will return'. Captain Drakomus thought to himself as he disappears.

Back at the boat, the teens are back and in the med bay. Daphne looks at her teammates. "I do not understand. How did we get back here"? Daphne asks them.

"Perhaps I can answer that", Remius said to them. He uses his power to heal the others. It is not long that Lexi and the others are coming around.

Andy looks at the wizard. "It is you. You are the one that visited me when I was a kid". Andy said to Remius.

Remius nods to them. "Yes, I knew this day would come, and now that you have the scroll. It is time for me to tell you about it. This scroll contains a prophecy and a legend called the Underdog Triad. The Triad composed of three mythical creatures that has the leadership, strength, and the heart of the team. These three are the Ruby Dragon, Onyx Griffin, and the Amethyst Angel. These three has special powers as well, and there are more villains besides Captain Drakomus that want to have their power. I will be back to guide you". Remius said to them as he teleports away.

The teens look at each other as they are curious about the scroll. "Looks like we got a lot to do with this scroll". Daphne said to them. They nod in agreement as Andy realizes that both Daphne and Zoe are a part of something special with him.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis went up to Captain Drakomus. "You didn't find Remius". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus glances at Crushmis as he is not in the mood. "No, h If I were you, I would destroy that daughter of yours. If you don't destroy her by the time I return, I will personally send her to a black hole". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis as he leaves the building.

In an other room, Sergiobot overhears the conversation. 'Does that captain know something about Dark Life that I don't know'? Sergiobot thought to itself as it sees Dark Life heading to her chamber for the night.

End Chapter

Yeah there will be more appearances from Captain Drakomus.

Next Chapter: The Memories from the Brothers Part 1: The Scar


	17. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Memories from the Brothers Part 1: The Scar

Gabe's Narration

A scar can tell a story about how that scar came to be. When someone ask about it, you should not be scared to talk about it. However when something did happen, it can be hard to talk to talk about it especially when it was a bad memory. Especially when it involved my brother and me, this is my memory.

End Narration

At WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is in the CEO Office wondering why Captain Drakomus left the way he did. 'Was it something that Captain Drakomus seen that I didn't seen. No, he is a fool for leaving this place'. Crushmis thought to himself as he leaves the office.

Crushmis shakes his head as he quickly dismissed the notion of it. He come across a creation in a cell. The very creation is called Mugga Scar. It can mug people very easily, and the many scars on its body can become a stretchy rope capable of hitting, smacking, and grabbing its victims. The creation has two choker necklaces "Mugga Scar, I summon you", Crushmis said to the creation called Mugga Scar.

Mugga Scar is a male creation with a punk gang like exterior with dark clothes. As its eyes are glowing, Mugga Scar walks over to Crushmis. "I am ready to serve you, Master". Mugga Scar said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Mugga Scar with a devious look on his face. "I want you to destroy the rangers". Crushmis said to Mugga Scar.

Mugga Scar has a devious look on its face. "It will be my pleasure. I will have them wrapped up in my scars". Mugga Scar said to Crushmis as it leaves the Lab Corp.

That evening at the Sanchez house hold, Gabe is sitting at the dinner table with Junior eating dinner with his parents. "Gabriel, why did you get a two C's on your progress report while Junior has straight A's on his progress reports"? Tina asks Gabe.

Gabe looks at his mom as school has some subjects are not as easy for him like others is. "They are harder than others mom". Gabe said to Tina.

Tina looks down on her son as she does not buy it. "Your grades should be like your brother's grades. Plus I do not know what you have been doing to interfere with your grades". Tina said to Gabe.

Julio nods in agreement with Tina. "You should reevaluate your priorities to make sure school work is at the top of your priorities and be getting perfect grades just like Junior". Julio said to Gabe.

Gabe sighs as he is pretty much heard this all his life. He quickly gets up from the table and went up to his room. Junior follows him as to talk to him.

Tina and Julio look at each other. "I just don't understand why Gabriel is not just like us". Julio said to Tina. Tina nods in agreement with him. "He is just a disappointment". Tina said to Julio.

In Gabe's bed room, Gabe is laying in bed as he looks at the scar on his hand. Junior knocks on the door. "Hey can I come in"? Junior asks Gabe.

Gabe looks at Junior as he shrugs to him. "Sure", Gabe said to Junior. Junior walks into Gabe's room. "There are certain areas in school that is not my strong forte, and understanding it is like trying to learn a dead language like Latin". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior looks at Gabe. "I can understand that bro". Junior said as he sits on the bed. He notices Gabe looking at his scar on his hand. "You know it was on a night like this when your got that scar on your hand". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe looks up at Junior as he shrug to him. "Yeah after overhearing mom and dad talking to me about my grades. It is a wonder if they actually did a DNA test on me to see if I am truly their son or if I was switched with some other kid at birth". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior shakes his head to Gabe. "You are my brother, Gabe. Plus have the others even asked you about your scar yet"? Junior asks Gabe.

Gabe looks at Junior as he shakes his head to him. "No, they haven't asked me yet". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior sighs as he looks at his younger brother. He remembers about the incident as well. "They might ask it sooner or later Gabe". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Junior as he sighs. "That night was bad enough already, Junior". Gabe said to Junior as he does remember that very night as well. He looks down on himself as he remembers the very bully that did it.

Junior nods to his younger brother. "You can always come to me about homework and tutoring, bro". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe nods to Junior as he likes the idea. "Ok", Gabe said to Junior. As Junior left the room, Gabe looks at the calendar and notices that tomorrow is the day that the incident happened. 'I hope that tomorrow will go like a normal day'. Gabe thought to himself as his head hits the pillow.

The next day the teens are together at lunch. As the teens are sitting together, Gabe just finished paying the lunch lady. He heads over to sit with the other ranger teens.

"Why hello angel boy, it is that time of year again". The mean male bully said to Gabe.

Gabe frowns as he is blocked by the guy. "Just let me by, I don't have time for this". Gabe said to the guy.

Just as Gabe tries to go by the bully, the bully blocks his way again. "Do you really want another scar on your hand just like last time"? The bully asks Gabe.

Junior frowns as he and Lexi went over to them. "Leave him be, Travis", Junior said to the bully named Travis. Lexi has her signature crossed arms look as she glares at Travis. "You really should not mess with him or me". Lexi said to the bully named Travis.

Travis looks at them as he intensely glares at Gabe. "You always have someone to protect you, but you will be mine sometime today". Travis said to Gabe as he walks away.

Gabe sighs as he always has to deal with this every year. He went to sit with them as he is really bummed and down.

Gwen looks at Gabe with a concern look on her face. "Are you ok"? Gwen asks Gabe. She has a compassionate look on her face.

Gabe faintly smiles at Gwen. "Not really", Gabe said to Gwen. He looks down on his scar on his hand.

Tyson looks at the scar on Gabe's hand. "Where did you get that scar"? Tyson asks Gabe. Ryan nods in agreement as he looks at Gabe.

Gabe sighs as he looks at them. "I might as well tell you about it". Gabe said to them.

Flashback

Gabe is running away from home after overhearing his parents talking. 'They always push me to be just like Junior down my throat like a bad vegetables that got over cooked'. Gabe thought to himself. He spots a fence and just he climbs over it, he cut his hand on it. He winces as his hand is bleeding. 'I will not turn around now'. Gabe thought to himself as he continues to run.

End Flashback

Zoe sighs as it is not the way that she experienced her kind of pain. "What about that bully Travis"? Zoe asks Gabe.

Gabe is even more silent about it. "That is something for another time". Gabe said to them.

The teens rise a skeptical eye brow at Gabe. "You know you can come to us if you have a problem with that guy". Daphne said to Gabe. The others nod in agreement on this statement.

Gabe sighs as he looks at them. "Thanks, but now is not the best time". Gabe said to them. He is very quiet as he is eating lunch. However Junior knows what it is.

After school, Gabe is heading towards his locker alone. Just as he got to his locker, Travis sneaks behind him as he grabs him from behind. "So you are finally alone. We can finally finish what I wanted to do since you ran into my turf". Travis said to Gabe.

Gabe frowns as he gets grabbed by his arm by Travis. As he is taken by the side door, Travis pushes Gabe towards a wall. "You really can never get away from me". Travis said to Gabe.

As Travis throws a punch at Gabe, Gabe manages to dodge the punch. Travis frowns as his prey is trying to get away. "Don't you even try to escape from me", Travis said to Gabe.

Travis punches at Gabe again landing on his face and stomach. Gabe went to the ground as he is hit. Gabe hears his morphor going off on vibrate and realizes that this is trouble going on. He tricks Travis as he runs away.

Travis turns around as he got fooled yet again. 'You have tricked me twice now, but next time you will not be as lucky to get away'. Travis thought to himself as he is planning to get back at Gabe.

Gabe meets up with the others at the park as Mugga Scar and Underbots are attacking the people. "Sorry I am late", Gabe said to them.

The teens look at each other as something might be wrong. "Are you alright"? Gwen asks Gabe. She is concerned him.

"I am fine alright", Gabe said to them. He is getting annoyed by it.

Daphne frowns as she does not buy it. "We will talk about it later". Daphne said to Gabe. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up". The teens said they morph into ranger form.

Lexi glares at the monster. "Who are you anyways"? Lexi asks the monster as she has her weapon in her hand.

Mugga Scar looks at them. "I am Mugga Scar, and I will create more scars on you as I mug you. Underbots attack". Mugga Scar said to them. Underbots are attacking at the rangers as the fight begins.

As the fight is going on, Junior notices that Gabe is not as fast like he normally is. He is being pushed around by the Underbots. Junior rushes over to him as back up. "I got your back bro". Junior said to Gabe. Gabe nods to Junior as he tries to fight off the Underbots.

Mugga Scar notices the weak green ranger needing him from a fellow teammate. "It is now time for scars to mess things up". Mugga Scar said to the rangers.

The rangers are puzzled by this. They finish defeating the Underbots as they spot the numerous amount of scars coming up like it is energized rope. It gets to the rangers as it smacks them. Junior and Gabe sees Daphne and the others down and demorphed laying on the ground. "Gwen, Lexi, and Andy no", Gabe yells out to them. "That thing even got, Tyson, Ryan, and Zoe as well bro". Junior said to Gabe.

It is down to just Daphne, Junior and Gabe. Mugga Scar has its scars ready again. "Just threes little rangers left to go, but I think I will make things even more intense by doing this". Mugga Scar said to them. It has its scars going at the rangers yet again.

Daphne, Gabe, and Junior sees the scars coming. As they try to dodge it, the scars grabs Gabe as he is thrown into a scar into Mugga Scar's body. Daphne and Junior cringe by the sight. "Guys help me", Gabe calls out to them. He is in the scar located on the Mugga Scar's stomach.

Junior glares at the creation. "Let him go", Junior yells out to Mugga Scar. He is upset about it.

Mugga Scar looks at them. "I will be back rangers". Mugga Scar said to them as if teleports away.

Daphne looks at Junior who is upset about it, and she sees her injured teammates. "Come on Junior, we need to come up with a plan to save Gabe". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior nods in agreement with Daphne. "Your right", Junior said to Daphne. They help their teammates up as they teleport back to the boat.

End Chapter

Yeah this is going to be a two parter with Gabe and Junior.

Next Chapter: The Memories from the Brothers Part 2: The Mugged Incident


	18. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: The Memories From the Brothers Part 2: The Mugged Incident

Junior's Narration

As the older sibling, one major responsibility is to protect the younger siblings and become a role model for the younger siblings. However when something happens to the sibling, you want to do everything possible to kick the butt of who ever is responsible for hurting the said sibling. This is my vivid memory.

End Narration

Back at the boat, Daphne and Junior look at their injured teammates. They are currently sleeping as they have bandages on their bodies. Junior sighs as Gabe is held captive by the monster, and the others are really hurt.

Daphne looks over to Junior as she is standing by his side. "We will get him back, Junior. You know that don't you". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior looks at Daphne as he nods to her. "Yeah it just, seeing him being captured like that is just sick and wrong". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Junior as this is a first for them. "It is sick and wrong Junior, and this creation did hurt our teammates. I will not stand for it like you won't stand for Gabe being captured". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior sighs as he looks at them. "I know and I should have protected Gabe better". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne looks up at Junior. "Is there anything that Gabe did not tell us earlier about the night he got that scar and that bully Travis"? Daphne asks Junior.

Junior looks at Daphne as the others are not awaken to hear this. "It is more of my side of the story, Daphne. That bully vowed that he will get to Gabe every single year on this day. It is a day that Gabe really did not like. Plus it is something I really do not want to repeat twice". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne rises a skeptical brow about it. "Was it that bad of an incident"? Daphne asks Junior. Junior nods to Daphne Ashe looks at the injured teammates.

Meanwhile back at the WC Lab Corp, Mugga Scar has returned with the green still held captive in its stomach scar. Crushmis looks at the creation. "You have captured the green ranger". Crushmis said to Mugga Scar.

Mugga Scar nods to Crushmis as the creation reveals him in its scar on its stomach. Gabe is in his civilian clothes as he tries to push out from the scar, but it is proven to be useless. "My scar will keep him in check". Mugga Scar said to Crushmis.

Crushmis just nods to Mugga Scar. "See that you do and destroy the rest of those rangers". Crushmis said to Mugga Scar.

Mugga Scar nods to Crushmis as it leaves the base.

Back at the boat, the teens has recovered as they are in the main ops room of the boat. Junior takes a deep breath as he looks at them. "Today brings a lot of bad memories especially to Gabe and me. That bully at school Travis, he picked this day to get back at Gabe for what happened several years ago". Junior said to them.

Flashback

Junior is walking around in downtown Eagleview. He is looking for Gabe as he ran away from home after an argument with their parents. "Gabe where are you"? Junior yells out to find him.

Just he walk towards an alley, Junior hears his younger brother's voice. "Just leave me alone", Gabe said to someone. "No, you stumble into my turf, and I will show you what happens when they cross my turf". The bully named Travis said to Gabe.

Junior frowns as someone has gotten to Gabe. He runs towards the scene as his heart pumps faster. He sees Travis pinning Gabe to a wall by his shirt. "Hey knock it off now". Junior yells out to Travis.

Travis frowns as things got interrupted. "Well, it seems that it will be postponed". Travis said to them. Travis turns to Gabe. "You will get to you on this day every year until your lesson is on you when you are alone". Travis said to Gabe as he pushed him to the ground.

As Travis takes off, Junior rushes over to Gabe. "Are you ok"? Junior asks Gabe. Gabe could not look up at Junior in the eyes. "No", Gabe said in low and quiet tone in voice.

Junior helps Gabe up as he notices his hand bleeding. "Come on, I will get you to the ER". Junior said to Gabe.

End Flashback

Junior looks at them. "Ever since then, Gabe has not been a big fan of today especially with Travis on the prowl. Plus on top of it, that creation has him in that scar". Junior said to them.

The teens frown as they hear the story. "That is awful, and plus Travis needs to be arrested for the bullying, and he needs to be arrested for assault as well". Gwen said to them.

Andy looks at them as he shrugs. "I remember when they arrested that girl in Reefside for shooting up at the high school because she was so bullied that it pushed her to it, and plus it lead more people being arrested for bribery to cover up the fact that the bullying was happening and they never got punished for it". Andy said as he points it out to them.

The others nod in agreement with Andy. "That scandal was going on in Clover Hills and Warrior Heights High School". Zoey points it out to them.

Tyson nods in agreement. "It goes with the saying that sounds and music can be deceiving". Tyson said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "Yeah but if that bully still continues to target Gabe then it won't stop until he wins". Ryan said to them.

Lexi has her hands in a fist as it is making her mad. "Yeah I do not want that to happen". Lexi said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement with Lexi. "We will be right Gabe's side when Travis comes back, but first we need to free Gabe from Mugga Scar". Daphne said to them.

The alarms are going off again as it has Mugga Scar on the monitors with Underbots. "Looks like you got your chance rangers". Ken said to them.

The teens head out from the boat. Junior has a determined look on his face. 'Hang on little bro, I am coming for you'. Junior thought to himself as he head out with the team.

At the warehouse district, Mugga Scar sees the teens arriving. "Why hello rangers, are you ready to be destroyed or rather being held captive in my scars like your green ranger is". Mugga Scar said to them. The creation reveals the green ranger in the scar located in the creation's stomach.

Junior glares at the creation as he is getting mad. "Gabe will be freed and you will be brought down". Junior said to Mugga Scar ad he and the other teens grab their morphors. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form. The battle begins as Mugga Scar unleashes his multiple scar at them.

In the stomach scar, Gabe is in civilian clothes. He looks out from the small window from the scar, and he sees his teammates fighting the creation again. As a kick is delivered to Mugga Scar, Gabe feels the trembling to Mugga Scar. He hears a familiar voice as he is talking to Mugga Scar. "You have harmed my little brother, and I will not stand for it". Junior said to Mugga Scar as a punch is delivered to the stomach area.

Gabe realizes that it is Junior's voice. 'He said that to Travis that very night'. Gabe thought to himself as he remembers that night.

Flashback

Gabe is pinned to the wall in that alley. The bully Travis is about to hit him. "You have harmed my little brother, and I will not stand for it". Junior said to Travis.

Travis grits his teeth as it is ruined. He pushes Gabe to the ground. "Know this, when you are alone on this day every year, you will be given that lesson that failed to happen". Travis said to Gabe.

Junior rushes over to Gabe's side. "When you are in trouble or in danger, I will be there for you when you need it most". Junior said to Gabe

End Flashback

Gabe nods as he realizes that Junior's words are true. "You are here for me when I need it most". Gabe said to himself. He feels better and stronger. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up Emerald Unicorn Let's Rise Up", Gabe said as he morphs again.

Back at the battle scene, the rangers see a bright green glow coming from the creation's stomach. "That is something you don't see every day". Ryan said to them. "It must be Gabe doing this". Zoe said to them.

Mugga Scar looks down on his stomach scar. "No this can not happen". Mugga Scar said to them.

Junior has a smile on his face as he knows that Gabe is fighting back from within the creation. "It is happening creep. Gold Centaur Let's Rise Up", Junior said as his gold centaur rises up.

The teens see the green unicorn and gold centaur rising up. They are completely surprised as they see Gabe on the unicorn and the centaur and Junior slashing at Mugga Scar.

As the two choker necklaces are destroyed, the creation reversed back into a male human being. The rangers look at each other as they have a Gabe back and a creation is destroyed.

Junior supports Gabe as he instantly demorphs. "I have you little bro". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe gives Junior a light smile on his face. "You came for me and that is what it matters". Gabe said to Junior. As the rangers got the man to the hospital, they head back to the boat.

Meanwhile at the park, the teens are walking together as they are about to split up to go home. Travis stops them as he glares at Gabe. "So you are with your little friends. I suppose it will have to wait when you are alone". Travis said to Gabe.

Gabe glares back at Travis. "No, you don't get to intimidate me because I will always have my friends and my brother. I will not be scared of you. You can throw the punches all you want to, but the difference is that I have friends that will stand up with me". Gabe said to Travis.

Travis grits his teeth as he sees that he does not have a chance to get to him for the time being. "Just wait one day, I will get to you when they are not around". Travis said to them as he runs off.

The teens are grinning from ear to ear. They are glad that he is learning to stand up to Travis.

End Chapter

Travis will be back in more appearances. I am still debating on whether the next chapter will be a Gwen centered or Lexi centered one.

In my life, my trip went great but I am dealing with the jet lag. I guess it comes with flying to and back from places with a time zone change.

Next Chapter: Either Sins of the Mother or The Haunted Locket


	19. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: Sins of the Mother

Gwen's Narration

Sins, there are the seven deadly sins, and yet there are other sins as well. When the person that you know has done a lot of sins, you pretty much lose the trust and love. For me, the person that has committed so many sins, is my mom. This is my memory.

End Narration

At the apartment above the bowling alley, Gwen and Ian are eating dinner. "I take it school is going well". Ian said to Gwen.

Gwen looks at her godfather. "Yes, my friends makes school much more bearable". Gwen said to Ian.

Ian nods as he knows the feeling. "Good friends always make a school more bearable, Gwen". Ian said to Gwen. He spots the Mail on the table. "Oh this came in for you, Gwen", Ian said to Gwen as he hands a letter to Gwen.

Gwen looks at the letter as she frowns. She knows who it is from by the handwriting on it. "Honestly, why should I even open it? She made her own choices years ago, and she thinks she can earn forgiveness just like that". Gwen said to Ian as she is upset about it.

Ian sighs as he expected this as much from Gwen. "You still deeply remember what happened on that night don't you". Ian said to Gwen.

Gwen nods to Ian as that night really was bad for her that it changed her life forever. "Yeah the anniversary of that date is tomorrow. The same day that my dad died". Gwen said to Ian. She has a somber look on her face.

Ian winces as he does remember that. "You should tell your friends about it tomorrow, Gwen. It might make you feel better". Ian said to Gwen.

Gwen nods as it is something to consider. "Your right", Gwen said to Ian. As they eat dinner, it makes Gwen wonder how she will tell the others either at school or on the boat.

The next afternoon, the teens are on the boat for training. Gwen is not in a good mood at all. All day long, her buttons got really got pushed by Alana and Travis. She really snapped at the teens causing to surprise the others and scaring Ryan and Zoe.

Daphne looks at Gwen as she want some answers. "Gwen is something wrong about today"? Daphne asks Gwen.

Lexi has her arms crossed as she wants to know as well. "Yeah you got really mad quicker than I do on a normal day, and that is saying something". Lexi said to Gwen.

Andy nods in agreement as Gabe puts his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "You will feel better once you talk about it". Andy said to Gwen.

Tyson looks at Gwen. "Yeah you need support right now in a bland piece of music". Tyson said to Gwen.

Ryan and Zoe look at Gwen. "You are normally so positive with your attitude, but why are you so mad"? Zoe asks Gwen. "Yeah you could scare any creation off". Ryan said to them.

Junior nods to them as he agrees with them. "Is there something you have not told us"? Junior asks Gwen.

Gwen sighs as she looks at them. "I do want to apologize for what happened at school. Today brings back some bad memories for me. Today is when my dad died while he was on duty in the military. My mom however, she made really bad decisions". Gwen said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have no clue what Gwen is going to say next. "What do you mean that your mom made really bad decisions"? Zoe asks Gwen.

Gwen sighs as she looks at them. "My mom is currently in a halfway house. She is an alcoholic and got into drugs. Before my dad died, she was a social drinker. However after my dad died, her drinking continued and got into harder drugs". Gwen said to them.

Flashback

Gwen is waking up as she is getting ready for school. She walks into her mom's room with her school clothes on. "Mommy, I am ready for school.

Her mom looks like she is in a massive hangover. She looks at Gwen. "Go back to bed Gwen. Today is Saturday". Emily yells to Gwen.

Gwen is shocked by the whole thing. "But mommy, today is Tuesday. Don't you need to head to work". Gwen said to Emily.

Emily hears the phone ringing as the nose is really bothering her. She grabs her robe as she puts it on. Her mom grabs Gwen from her shoulder as she opens a closet and pushed her own daughter back in the closet in her bedroom. Emily disconnected the phone as she went back to bed.

Three days later, Emily was going to get drugs from her dealer. However she got greeted by police and family and youth services. As they pulled Gwen out from the house, the last thing Gwen saw was her mom getting arrested and put into a cop car.

End Flashback

Gwen sighs as she goes on to explain about it. "Even now my mom calls and sends letters to me asking for forgiveness, I do not know if I can because of the day that she decided to push me into my own bedroom closet". Gwen said to them.

Zoe looks at Gwen as she does feel related to have a mom that is not so great. "I take it that she didn't win the best mom of the year award". Lexi said to Gwen.

Gwen has that light grin on her face as she turns to Lexi. "Not in that year", Gwen said to them.

Ken went to them as it is getting late. "Looks like they did not decide to send a creation out today. You all should head home". Ken said to them. The teens nod as they leave the boat.

Ken sighs as he sits in his chair as the monitor is picking up a new ranger energy located at a private school on the other side of town. As it displays a name, Ken is stunned as he is wondering how an orange underdog Gemstome went unnoticed until now. "I will send the rangers to investigate it tomorrow". Ken said to himself as he is wondering if there are more Underdog Gemstones out there.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter will be a filler. I have to warn you now that the next chapter will be filled with action, horror, supernatural events.

Next Chapter: The Haunted Locket


	20. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is some paranormal and supernatural events in this chapter.

Chapter 19: The Haunted Locket

Lexi's Narration:

Have you ever experienced anything so scary that you think that stuff like that exist in the really scary movies that is banned from being shown in theaters? What I mean is the supernatural and the paranormal activity going on that it is really weird and freaky that it happen. Spooky things that can turn the temperature to really cold to your spine. This is my vivid memory.

End Narration

It is late at night as a strange figure is attacking at another high school. The figure appears to be another creation as it sends out Underbots against a lone orange ranger. "Take that you ugly beast", an orange ranger said as she is using her nunchucks against the creation.

As the creation stumbles back some and the Underbots are destroyed, the creation is taking off again. "Man, that's the fifth time that thing has been here at night". The orange ranger said to herself as she teleports away to her home. As she powers down, the girl is not as pretty like most girls as she has glasses, freckles, and braces on her teeth. She has long red hair and pale blue eyes with pale skin tone. She is not that athletic but she has a slender body tone. She spotted a strange locket necklace just lying on the ground. 'Why would someone throw something this beautiful on the ground'? The girl thought to herself as she picks it up. As she puts the necklace on the dresser, the girl went to sleep as she has no idea that the necklace has a supernatural and paranormal things about it and other rangers in the same town as her.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, the creation comes back as it didn't destroy the orange ranger. "What do you mean that there is an orange ranger, and why those other rangers did not show up"? Crushmis asks the creation.

The creation looks at Crushmis. "She was all alone, Master. Plus I do not think she is aware of the other rangers in town". The creation said to Crushmis.

This hits Crushmis interest as he hears the news. "Not aware of other rangers, this could be taken to our advantage". Crushmis said to the creation as a plan is forming.

It is a Saturday morning, Lexi is running behind as she is late for training on the boat. All the sudden, Lexi bumps into someone. As books are dropped, Lexi recognize a locket necklace as well. Her face drops as she went pale as she is very scared and nervous about something.

"I am so sorry", the girl said as she grabs the locket necklace.

"Yeah but wait that necklace, you should not keep it. You need to throw it out or give it to me". Lexi said to the girl.

The girl frowns as she is getting defensive. "Why should I hand it to you? You are just like those other girls who go to my school that says that I don't deserve to have beautiful things". The girl said to Lexi.

Lexi is taken back by the defensive attitude from the girl. "Hold on a sec, I am not one of those snobby girls at all. That locket necklace is actually very dangerous to have and wearing it". Lexi said to the girl.

The girl looks like she is not convinced of it. "Yeah right, the next thing you will say that it belonged to you and lost it one night in some sort of party with your girlfriends". The girl said as she takes off in a hurry as she has the locket necklace. However the only thing she left behind is an school ID card.

Lexi sighs as she spots the card on the ground. "Bridgette Morrison, senior, Fairlington School, she must go to that private school on the other side of town". Lexi said to herself as she heads to the boat as she is late as it is.

At the library, the girl named Bridgette sighs as she is at a computer doing research in a private study room on the locket necklace. 'Why didn't you see that the mermaid is telling the truth'? The spirit of the selkie telepathically said to Bridgette.

'She is bonded to the mermaid. I find that hard to believe'. Bridgette telepathically said to the selkie.

'Bridgette, not everything is what appears to be. She is your ally, teammate, and a true friend. The girls that you are surrounded by daily constantly put you down because of the lack of beauty. You can prove that you are beautiful and not the ugly duckling that they see you as'. The Selkie telepathically said to Bridgette.

Bridgette sighs as she does not know what to think. 'You have been with me since I was three years old, Selkie. I just do not know if there are others that has a special gemstone'. Bridgette telepathically said to the Selkie.

'You will be surprised by how many others there are including the mermaid'. The Selkie telepathically said to Bridgette. Bridgette nods as she got back to work on researching the necklace.

Back on the boat, the teens are training as Lexi is very distracted as she is deeply zoned out. Daphne notices this as she went over to Lexi.

"Hey Lexi is everything alright. You are distracted today". Daphne said to Lexi. The other teens notice this as they went over to her.

"Yeah normally you would be punching the punching bag like a true boxing champion". Andy said to Lexi.

"True that plus you usually have the don't mess with me attitude going on". Gabe said to Lexi.

"Indeed, this pace of music that you are in is not your normal tempo of it". Tyson said to Lexi.

Gwen is sitting next to Lexi as she has a concerned smile on her face. "Do you want to talk about it"? Gwen asks Lexi.

Ryan nods in agreement. "Yeah when you came in, you looked really scared and freaked out about something". Ryan said to Lexi.

Zoe also nods in agreement. "Yeah it is not you at all considering that you are tough momma bear". Zoe said to Lexi.

Junior also nods in agreement with them. "Yeah where did you find that ID card"? Junior asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at them as they got through to her. "Have you guys experienced the supernatural and or paranormal activity in your life before"? Lexi asks them.

The teens are taken back by the question. They look at each other as they do not know what to think. "What do you mean by that"? Ken asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at them as it brings back very scary and horrifying memories in Lexi's childhood. "When I was a kid, my dad got me this locket necklace". Lexi said to them as it goes into her vivid memory.

Flashback

Lexi opens a present from her dad on her 6th birthday. As she looks at it, she felt suddenly creeped out about it. She thank her dad for it anyways. She put it in the back of her closet hoping that she is wrong about the necklace.

However her private hopes are dashed as weird and unusual things begin to happen at her house. Heater shutting off suddenly and doors slamming was heard but not seen.

One night, Lexi has her friends over for a sleepover including Meghan. Things went smoothly as they are playing horse rider. All the sudden, the window opened and the room is filled with mist. A supernatural roar is heard in the room. The girls are screaming as they are frightened with fear. The force of an angry spirit lifts Lexi into the air as the other girls left except Meghan. As Lexi is being slammed into the wall continuously, Megan jumps up forcing the angry spirit to release Lexi. As the two girls fall to the pillows, Lexi's parents rushes up to Lexi's room and discovers Lexi bleeding and hurt. At the hospital, Lexi and Meghan explained what happened. After that incident, they moved away from that house, and Lexi threw the locket away. However when Lexi returned to school, all the girls avoided Lexi and betraying her. "You are a weirdo freak". Alana said to Lexi. "Yeah who wants to be friends with girl that got possessed". Another girl said to Lexi. It hurts Lexi very deeply as it angers both Lexi and Meghan. They decided to start the Doom Squad together and since then Lexi has doubted building friendship with other people.

End Flashback

As Lexi told the team her worst memory, the teens and Ken are very shocked by it. "That is scary". Zoe said to Lexi. "Yeah I would have been really freaked out by it". Ryan said to them. "No wonder you had doubts about making new friends". Andy said to them. "You do have us as friends now". Junior said to Lexi. "Our piece of music of friendship is true as it comes". Tyson said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to them. "Yeah since my sister Casey does have a doll collection, I always examine it very closely to make sure that nothing like that happens to her". Lexi said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is strange thing. "I can not blame you for inspecting a doll for something like that, but why are you freaked about it now"? Junior asks Lexi. "Yeah, it is not like someone found it already". Gabe said to Lexi as the Sanchez brothers are wondering about it.

Lexi looks at them as she gives Gabe a look that's says 'I am getting to it'. "As I was running late this morning, I bumped into a girl who has the very same locket necklace in her possession. She got defensive with me and said "Why should I hand it to you? You are just like those other girls who go to my school that says that I don't deserve to have beautiful things". Lexi said to them. Lexi grabs the school ID card out as she shows it to them. "She dropped this behind, but I have a strange feeling about her like a mythical creature is with her". Lexi said to them.

Daphne looks at the ID Card as Ken recognized the name from the strange energy reading. "This girl could be in serious danger". Daphne said to them.

Ken nods as he looks at them. "That is not the only thing about this girl". Ken said to them. This catches the rangers attention. Lexi looks at Ken. "What do you mean"? Lexi asks Ken as something else about her is about to come out.

Ken looks at them. "She has an Underdog Gemstone. It is the Sunstone Selkie". Ken said to them. This completely shocks the teens as they look at Ken. "Ken are you sure about this"? Andy asks Ken.

Ken nods as he shows them strange activity going on at Fairlington School. "For the past few days, I have noticed strange activity going on there. However it seems to stop after a few minutes like someone has already taken care of it. The name in bright orange is Bridgette Morrison. I suspect that she is not aware that there are more rangers here in Eagleview". Ken said to them.

Gabe looks at them. "If the evil dude has found out about this, it might give him the advantage and send even more creations to attack her". Gabe said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement. "Yeah there is no way in a really bad song that she can fight them alone". Tyson said to them.

Junior has a determined look on his face. "Bridgette needs to know that she has allies fighting the same evil". Junior said to them.

Ryan and Zoe nods in agreement. "We better find her now". Ryan and Zoe said in unison. As the teens look at them, Zoe is blushing as she looks at Ryan. Ryan is also blushing as he is unfamiliar with having a crush on someone.

It hits Gwen as she looks at Lexi. "Hey Lexi, can you give me the complete details and design of the locket? I have a friend who lives in Mystic Hallow with a lot of folk lore about the paranormal and supernatural. Maybe she knows if a necklace once belong to someone that is behind the paranormal activity". Gwen said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to Gwen as thinks about it. "Ok, but let's do it after we find Bridgette and stop any creations that might attack the city". Lexi said to Gwen.

Daphne nods in agreement. "Lexi is right, Gwen. We better split up to cover the town faster". Daphne said to them. The teens head out from the boat to find Bridgette.

At a cafe, Bridgette is sitting with the meanest group of girls at Fairlington as they are talking about fashion, boys, a rumor going around about a ranger protecting the school. As she sighs to herself, Bridgette is wondering what the Selkie is saying is true about the girl she bumped into.

"I am telling you it is one of those power rangers that is protecting the school at night. I mean this ranger could have picked a better color than that hideous orange". A mean girl said to her friends.

"Yeah that orange is so five seasons ago", the second mean girl said to them.

"I know and why can it be a hunky popular guy be underneath the helmet instead of being a girl. The skirt is so obvious a girl". The third mean girl said to them.

Bridgette looks at them as she has own two sense into it. "Perhaps it is a part of the secret identity, and this person can not tell others". Bridgette said to them.

The three girls look at Bridgette like she had no business in saying anything. "I do not remember you can say anything, ugly duckling Beth". The first mean girl said to Bridgette.

"Yeah I mean how can you know anything like that anyways". The second mean girl said to Bridgette.

"Once you pay for our bill, meet us at the mall". The third mean girl said to Bridgette as they got up and left.

Bridgette sighs as she looks at the bill. Bridgette is a rich girl, but due to her looks and intelligence, she has fallen a victim of being taken advantage of. 'Maybe that other girl was right, she is not a snob at all. She is more like a tough girl'. Bridgette thought to herself as she pays for the bill again.

As the owner of the cafe looks at her, he sighs as he looks at her. "They did that again didn't they". The owner said to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks at the owner. "It's fine", Bridgette said to the owner. The older man shakes his head as gives the change to her. Bridgette leaves the cafe for the mall.

At the mall, the mean girls are shoppin get as Bridgette is holding the bags. All the sudden, a strange mist breaks through the skylight as a supernatural roar is heard. Plus a creation and Underbots are attacking the mall as well.

Bridgette is stunned by it as the mean girls are terrified as they run in screaming and left her behind. 'Ok maybe that girl is right about the locket necklace after all'. Bridgette said as she drops the bags of expensive clothes. She is fighting the Underbots by herself. 'Orange Ranger Power', Bridgette said to herself as she morphs into the orange ranger.

Morphing Sequence

An orange sunstone is shinning brightly as a orange silhouette of Bridgette is in the background. As the sunstone bursts, a Selkie comes out as it swirls out. Bridgette has a sunstone orange ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. She has gold and silver etching of her underdog symbol on her chest and diagonal stripes on the top of her ranger suit. She has a orange helmet as the symbol of the sunstone as the visor. "Sunstone Selkie, Orange Ranger", Bridgette said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Bridgette is fighting the angry and evil spirit, the creation from before and Underbots as well, alone.

Close by to the mall, Daphne, Lexie, Junior, and Gabe see the people running out from the mall. Lexi spots the mysterious mist. "Guys that angry spirit is back". Lexi said to them. "I will contact the others". Daphne said to them. "Guys get to the mall ASAP", Daphne said to the others on the morphs.

"We are on the way", Andy said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as her group makes it inside of the mall.

In the mall, the orange ranger is fighting all of it by herself. All the sudden, the spirit grabs her into the air as it pounding her to the walls.

The rangers arrive as they see a possessed ranger, an creation, and Underbots. "Ok that is insane music going on here". Tyson said to them.

"I have to agree". Gwen said to them.

"Yeah but this is something seen in a scary movie not real life". Ryan said to them.

"This is of the paranormal, but what should we do though"? Zoe asks them.

Daphne looks at them as she is taking charge of the situation. "Lexi, you try to free the orange ranger in the possessed state while the rest of us deal with the creation and Underbots". Daphne said to them.

"Right", the rangers said to Daphne as they got to work and fight.

Lexi charges up as she grabs the orange ranger. "Hey, release her right now", Lexi said as she holding on tightly.

The orange ranger looks at Lexi as the spirit is taking control of her. 'That voice, it must be that girl that I bumped into earlier today'. The orange ranger thought to herself.

'She is the chosen one of the opal mermaid, Bridgette. The chosen ones of the ruby dragon, the onyx Griffin, the emerald unicorn, the sapphire Leviathan, the topaz Pegasus, the pearl Phoenix, the amethyst angel, and the gold centaur are your allies, teammates, and most importantly true friends, so will the silver hydra and the diamond manticore are also allies as well when they come as well". The selkie telepathically said to Bridgette. The orange ranger looks down and notices the pink ranger still holding on to her

As the battling continues, Daphne notices Lexi still holding on. "Daphne, I do not know how much longer Lexi can keep this up". Andy said to Daphne. "I know it is like she is not giving up on the possessed orange ranger". Gabe said to them.

Lexi is getting mad as this battle is going longer than it should. "You may have taken possessed of me once, but I refuse to let go and ditch someone I barely know". Lexi yells out as her gemstone is glowing again. "Opal Mermaid Let's Rise Up", Lexi yells out loud.

The orange ranger hears this as she feels that this stranger is a true friend unlike those mean girls. "Sunstone Selkie", the orange ranger yells out loud.

As the opal mermaid and the sunstone Selkie rise up, the rangers are very surprised by the orange ranger mythical creature is a Selkie. As evil spirit is taken off and the creation is destroyed as it reversed back into a human being, the orange ranger is falling to the ground.

Tyson runs over as he makes the catch. "That is really smooth Ty", Gabe said to them.

The orange ranger looks at them as she is overwhelmed by the group of rangers. "I have no clue that there are more rangers in Eagleview". The orange ranger said to them.

Daphne went up to the orange ranger. "I am the leader, and we had no idea that there is an orange Underdog Gemstone. Will you join us"? Daphne asks the orange ranger.

The orange ranger looks at them as she does not know. "I need some time to think about it". The orange ranger said to them as she hands the necklace to the pink ranger.

"You were right about the necklace. I was too stubborn to listen to you. Later", the orange ranger said to them as she teleports away.

The rangers look at each other as they wonder what that was about. "I will meet you guys at the boat. I got to give this card back to her". Lexi said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at Lexi as the guys are supporting the knocked out female human being. "Ok", Daphne said as they teleport away and Lexi powers down.

In downtown Eagleview, Lexi is still looking for the girl she bumped into earlier. As she spots her walking with three mean girls. "I can't believe that monster ruined our mall". The first mean girl said to them. "Yeah plus our new clothes are totally trashed and ruined". The second mean girl said to them. The third mean girl looks at Bridgette. "So Bailey, why didn't you brought out the clothes with you when the monster and that thing attacked, umm", the third mean girl said to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks at them like she is in a lot of trouble with them. Lexi glares at them as it is really pisses her off. "Hey, her name is Bridgette not Baliey or some other girl's name that starts with a B. If I see you three take advantage or being meaner than a hornets nest to BRIDGETTE one more time, you got me to deal with". Lexi said to the mean girls.

The mean girls are scared as they see that Lexi is pissed off. They take off running away as they pretty much know not to mess with her.

Bridgette looks at the girl. "Thank you", Bridgette said to Lexi. Lexi nods as she hands her student ID card back. "Your welcome, this belongs to you". Lexi said as she hands her ID card.

Bridgette smiles as she has her ID card back. "Thanks, I was wrong about you after all. I guess I have a lot to learn when it comes to making friends". Bridgette said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to Bridgette. "Your welcome, I know the same feeling about making friends. My name is Lexi. Maybe you should meet my friends sometime". Lexi said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods to Lexi. "I like that, Lexi". Bridgette said to Lexi. The two girls shake hands as a new friendship is made.

End Chapter

Yeah Bridgette is the orange ranger, but she will not join the team just yet.

Next Chapter: The Anniversary


	21. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: The Anniversary

Zoe's Narration

Anniversaries, it could be of any kind of event from a wedding anniversary or a death of a love one. However, there is an anniversary in my own family that still brings back memories. Closure for my family still has not come yet. The anniversary is the day that my twin sister got kidnapped. This is my vivid memory.

End Narration

At the Beckett household, Zoe is thinking back to the most recent battle. 'An orange ranger, I just do not understand why she did not want to join the team. She probably does have her reasons'. Zoe thought to herself. She also remembers about Lexi telling them the vivid memory. 'I can imagine the betrayal that Lexi went through, and I can also imagine the pain of a betrayal comes with'. Lexi thought to herself.

Zoe sighs as she notices her dad on the phone with someone. "Do you know what tomorrow is, Angela" Charlie asks the person over the phone named Angela. He is not as happy to hear from her.

"I am well aware that it is the day that Iris disappeared, Charlie. I do want to see Zoe tomorrow". Angela said to Charlie.

Charlie sighs as he is in a tough pickle. "You are the one that lost interest in Zoe when you learned about her cutting herself". Charlie said to Angela.

"It is a wonder that she is damaged". Angela said to Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head to his ex-wife. "I should have never made the decision to sent Zoe to boarding school, but that was your idea as well". Charlie said to Angela.

"You know as well as I did that Zoe is a very intelligent girl". Angela said to Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head yet again. "Zoe was miserable there. At least, I have what Zoe's best interest at heart". Charlie said to Angela.

"Just bring her to me at my apartment after lunch tomorrow". Angela said to Charlie as the phone call ends.

Charlie sighs as this usually happens when she called to see Zoe. He went to the living room. "Was that mom"? Zoe asks Charlie.

Charlie looks into Zoe's eyes as he does not want to see her in pain. "Yes, she wants you to see her tomorrow". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe frowns as she learns the news. "Why now dad, you know what she will do from the moment I step in her apartment". Zoe said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as the stay does not last long as he gets a call from either his estranged ex wife or Zoe to come to pick her up. He has to deal with an upset Zoe that his ex wife had pushed her to hard about telling what happened on that day. "I know you still don't remember much about that day, angel. If something happens, I want you to call me". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to her dad as her visit to her mom has always been less than great. It always started out with inspections. About an hour later, both mom and daughter would argue about remembering about what happened on that day. After that they went to the prison as her mom is a part of a community outreach program to spend time with the inmates doing a creative project.

That Sunday, Zoe is at the cemetery as she placed purple irises at her twin sister's grave. "I miss you more than you know sis". Zoe said to the grave.

As Zoe is speaking, the other teens including Bridgette is also there. "Why you did not tell us that you had a sister"? Daphne asks Zoe.

Zoe is kind of spooked as she turns around and sees her teammates. "It is hard to talk about in a conversation. You must be Bridgette". Zoe said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods to Zoe. "Umm yeah, look I maybe new to this team thing, but I would like to know more about you". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Bridgette as she nods to them. "Iris was my identical twin sister, and she was my best friend. However something happened at an event that is still kind of fuzzy". Zoe said to them.

Flashback

Zoe is playing with her sister Iris as her parents were arguing. All the sudden, as something metallic grabs Zoe from behind, Iris has to act quickly as she pulls Zoe away from it. The metallic thing grabbed Iris as they teleport away, and Zoe hits her head to the ground causing her to have a concussion.

Flashback End

The teens look at each other as it is the most unusual event. Gwen went up to Zoe as she gives her some comfort. "Your sister still lives inside of you, Zoe". Gwen said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to them as it made Andy wonder about something. "Did you remember anything else about this metallic thing"? Andy asks Zoe.

Zoe frowns as it is one of the many details that is still fuzzy to her. "No, my mom has been trying to know more since the divorce". Zoe said to Andy.

The teens has a skeptical look on their faces. As Zoe's dad drives up, Zoe sighs as it is time to go to her mom's. "I have to go guys". Zoe said to them as she gets into her dad's car.

The teens look at each other as there are still things that needs to be known about Zoe. "Ok, why do I get the feeling that Zoe still has more things hidden from us"? Lexi asks them.

Gabe shrugs at the question being asked by Lexi. "I do not know Lexi, but Zoe is like a mystery". Gabe said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement. "It does has the mysterious tones in to it". Tyson said to them.

Ryan is getting nervous as a thought it him. "Do you guys think it was one of the robotic officers that has something to do with it"? Ryan asks them.

The question hits the teens as it might be an angle to it. "Ryan maybe on to something guys. The robotic officers that we have faced are metallic". Junior points it out to them.

Bridgette is confused by it. "Robotic officers what"? Bridgette asks them. She is still a bit lost into it.

Daphne looks at Bridgette as there is more to explain. "You know Bridgette, I know you still have to think it over about joining the team. The more you know about the evil we are fighting and getting to know us, the more you do fit in with us. You are an underdog, Bridgette". Daphne said as she hands her a morphor. "You put the Sunstone Gemstone in there to activate it". Daphne said to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks at the Orange morphor similar to the others. "There is more I just don't know Daphne". Bridgette said to them as she leaves the area. The teens sighs as they are still working on getting Bridgette to join the team.

Meanwhile, Zoe and her mother are at the prison. "Zoe, I wish you would remember more. You can go to jail by not telling everything to the authorities". Zoe's mom said to Zoe.

Zoe sighs as she really does not like heading to the prison with her mom. "Mom, I do not remember more about it". Zoe said to Angela.

Angela sighs as her outreach program is about to start. "Just read a book while I get things started with them". Zoe's mom said to Zoe. Zoe sighs as she takes a chair in the corner.

In the room, a woman sighs as she could not help but notices Zoe. 'My daughter could be her age or an eight year old girl. When you are in prison, time is going away and you don't know much about the outside world'. The woman thought to herself as she has light brown hair and hazel colored eyes, and she is wearing a jumpsuit.

As the meeting is over, the woman went up to Zoe's mom. "How do you do it, raising a daughter I mean do you and her spend a lot of time together"? The woman asks Angela.

Angela looks at the woman. "Not really, do you have a daughter, Sharon"? Angela asks the woman named Sharon.

Sharon shakes her head to Angela. "I did, but she got taken away from me from the moment she was born. My parental rights got taken from me years ago. It may have been 8 years ago or 16 years ago. Time really goes by slowly here". Sharon said to Angela.

Zoe's mom nods to Sharon. "You know, I know someone that can help you at least getting a picture of her or something"? Angela said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Angela as she seems to have a genuine smile on her face. "You will do that for me". Sharon said to Angela.

Zoe's mom nods to Sharon. "Of course, it must not been easy for you since your conviction years ago". Zoe's mom said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Angela. "No, I had to been transferred twice to different prisons since my sentencing. Apparently some inmates referred to me as the monster mom with the ultimate psycho. People know what you have done from the guards and wardens, and the rumors spread around. Apparently my second ex husband and some woman just vanished a few weeks ago. Plus I have to learn that my first ex husband got remarried to someone else, and they are raising my little girl with my two sons and her daughter. It kills me not knowing about my daughter". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods to Sharon. "It is hard indeed Sharon". Angela said to Sharon. As the meeting is over, Zoe could not help but wonder the weird feeling she is having about the woman her mom was talking too. 'That woman, she is dangerous'. Zoe thought to herself as she leaves with Angela.

End Chapter

There is not much action going on this chapter. However, it will lead up to something big in the next arc called the Mysteries Arc.

Next Chapter: A Journey to the Past Part 1: A Red Ranger Behavior


	22. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: A Journey to the Past Part 1: A Red Ranger Behavior

Daphne's Narration:

When your past is locked, it seems to be very difficult to talk about your own past. However you past may hold some sort of clue to a mystery that needs to be answered. Plus when one red ranger meets another red ranger, things could get weird as the unexpected happens. This is my vivid memory.

End Narration

At Daphne's house, Daphne is laying on her bed as she has a lot on her mind. Ever since the weird and strange encounter she had the other day with Junior, Daphne is thinking about her own biological mother.

Flashback

Junior and Daphne are walking towards an ice cream shoppe. They are not holding hands as they are walking close together. "Thank you for joining me this afternoon, Daphne". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Junior as she smiles at him. "Your welcome Junior, I feel honored that you asked me". Daphne said to Junior.

As the two got to the ice cream shoppe, Daphne and Junior are sitting at a table eating their sundaes. All the sudden, a dark skinned woman comes up to them. She looked very mad as she grabs the sundaes on both of their heads.

Junior stands up as he does not like this. "What was that for"? Junior asks the woman. The woman looks at Junior. "You should at least have a chaperone for this little date, and you young lady you should have gotten permission to date from your father to start dating. Plus you will meet your biological mother soon". The dark skinned woman said as she got into her car and drives away.

End Flashback

Daphne sighs as she no clue who the woman is that rudely ruined her first date was. 'My biological mother, there is no way that lady knows my biological mother'. Daphne thought to herself. She went down stairs to the kitchen. She glances at her mom as she looks like she just got off the phone with a very difficult person. "Mom, what's wrong"? Daphne asks her mom named Claire.

Claire looks at Daphne as she sits on a chair. "Apparently your Uncle Howard is sending your cousin Davis to live here for a while". Claire said to Daphne.

Daphne is taken back as she has not seen cousin Davis since she was a kid. "What why, is he in some sort of trouble"? Daphne asks Claire.

Claire shakes her head to Daphne. "No, Davis has made some changes in his life and token some responsibility. He got his girlfriend knocked up and has a two month old daughter named Kelly. Apparently, his girlfriend cared more about partying than taking care of her daughter, and Davis took responsibility of raising her. He works at a grocery store and passed the GED. His father decided to kick them out because he can not take being a grandfather. Plus his girlfriends parents encouraged her to negate responsibilities by partying and cheating on Davis. Davis got full custody of Kelly and now coming here to stay with us". Claire said to Daphne.

Daphne is taken back by the news. "That is insane mom. It is like no one is helping him at all with Kelly". Daphne said to Claire.

Claire nods to Daphne as she is disappointed with the situation. "That will change Daphne. Plus Davis will have a job with the team instead of working at that grocery store". Claire said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Claire as something is on her mind. "Mom, do you know anything about my biological mother"? Daphne asks Claire.

The change subject and the blunt question comes out from nowhere. Claire looks at Daphne as she shakes her head. "Sorry, I thought James and Elena were your biological parents when they were brutally murdered. It turns out that they adopted you as a newborn baby. Why does this have something to do with that strange woman pouring your sundaes on you and Junior's heads"? Claire asks Daphne.

Daphne nods to Claire as the thought of that incident really got her upset. "Yeah", Daphne said to Claire.

Claire nods to Daphne as shakes her head. "What that woman did is extremely inappropriate, Daphne". Claire said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to her mom. "Yeah, she looked like one of those really strict moms that could be mentally insane. Plus I do not understand how she found me so easily and found out where I was and who I was with". Daphne said to Claire.

Claire nods as it is a troubling question. "That is strange indeed Daphne. Gina has a full description of the car and the woman that came up to you and Junior". Claire said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Claire as the two share a mother and daughter hug. "Thanks mom", Daphne said to Claire.

Claire nods to Daphne. "Your welcome honey", Claire said to Daphne. As she sees Daphne going up to her room, Claire is still wondering who are Daphne's biological mother is.

The next day, Daphne is riding a bus as she is hiding to the one place she vaguely remembers, Mystic Hallow. She sighs as it is something she has not talked about with her team, but Andy knows about it.

Flashback

Daphne is in the attic as she is well hidden. "Honey your father and I want you to be safe tonight. Just know that you are loved, and you will have new experiences that we will not be here for". The woman said to Daphne.

Six year old Daphne nods as she has no clue what is going on. She has a noise cancellation head phones around her neck. The man nods to Daphne. "We love you Daphne. The man said to Daphne as they kiss her one last time as they put the headphones on her ears. They cover her with a gray tarp and went down stairs.

About two hours later, all of hell is breaking loose as both parents are brutally murdered. As it got very silent, Daphne quietly leaves the attic and went down stairs. She spotted her parents lifeless bodies on the floor in the living room. She went back to her room and grabbed her backpack that was already packed with clothes, some money, and two bottled water. Daphne ran away from home in Mystic Hallow.

About two days later, Daphne is in an ally in Eagleview. She has dirty clothes on as she tripped over some tree roots on the ground and went through briar patches. She did not stop to eat or drink some water.

All the sudden, Daphne is face to face with a couple of thugs. As they robbed the small girl, Daphne got beaten up by the two street thugs. She did escape from them as she finds herself close by to the roller derby arena.

At the roller derby arena, Daphne limps as she tears in her eyes. "What in the world"? A team member said as she spots the little girl. "What in the world"? The team member said to herself.

Gina looks at the teammate. "Mary what's wrong, are you still mad that we lost tonight"? Gina asks the teammate named Mary.

Mary shakes her head to Gina. "No but this kid is really hurt and needs help". Mary said to Gina.

Gina looks at the injured six year old. "Geez, no little kid should ever be treated like that". Gina said to Mary.

As Mary asked Daphne a simple question, Daphne passed out in Mary's arms.

End Flashback

Daphne sighs as she arrives at the bus stop in Mystic Hallow. As she got off the bus, Daphne is walking around in downtown Mystic Hallow. All the sudden, she bumps into a teenage boy and various items fall to the ground. "Woah, I just got into town, and I bump into a total stranger". Daphne said to the guy.

The guy has chestnut brown hair and green eyes. "I am sorry about that though. I should help getting things where they belong". The guy said to Daphne. As the two are picking up their respective items, they have no idea that they grab an item that belongs to the other person. As he gives her a hand up, Daphne smiles at him. "Thanks for that by the way, my name is Daphne, Daphne Donaldson". Daphne said to the guy.

The guy nods as he has a red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. "Your welcome, my name is JT Wolfe". The guy named JT said to Daphne.

Something clicks in her head about the necklace that was recently turned over to her team. "It is nice meeting you, JT. Where is the library around here"? Daphne asks JT.

JT is puzzled as he looks at her. "Why do you ask, and you look like you have seen a ghost or something"? JT asks Daphne.

Daphne shakes her head to JT. "Something that I remembered about that I left in my town. Normally I am good with bringing an item that needs to be looked at, but I left it on the boat. Since I am here, I might as well do some research on it here without the item". Daphne said to JT.

JT nods as he is even more puzzles by it. "Ok then, it is nice meeting you as well, and the library is just across the street". JT said to Daphne as he goes on his way.

Just as the two parted ways, JT is teleported away to Eagleview as he has no idea that he has Daphne's cellphone, and Daphne has his cellphone.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis went to the secret chamber as he sees Josephine in chains. Josephine looks at her main captor as the evil man comes towards her. "You know what today is, dear Josephine". Crushmis said to Josephine.

Josephine does not answer to Crushmis as she is being silent. "I tried to find your baby girl that you gave up for adoption. However, I brutally killed James and Elena Thornwood. They were just as stubborn as you are handing over someone as precious as that auburn headed little girl". Crushmis said to Josephine.

Josephine glares at Crushmis. "You stay away from her, Harold Simmons". Josephine said as she says Crushmis's actual name. Crushmis is very angry as he slaps Josephine in the face. "You have not learned what happens when you call me by my former name". Crushmis said to Josephine.

As Crushmis presses a button, Josephine is being put back into a machine as she is being punished and knocked out again. Crushmis leaves the room. 'If the red ranger is anything like her, she will be just as stubborn to defeat'. Crushmis thought to himself.

"Sergiobot, go and attack the rangers, make sure that the red ranger suffers". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Crushmis. "Of course Master", Sergiobot said to Crushmis as he leaves the headquarters with a swarm of Underbots.

Back in Eagleview, JT is also looking around as he has no idea how he got to Eagleview. "One minute I am in Mystic Hallow and was going to meet up with my friends, and the next minute I am in a completely different town". JT said to himself. All the sudden he sees people panicking as unknown foot soldiers and an officer is attacking the city.

Back in Mystic Hallow, Daphne could not get any headway on the research. "It would help to have the locket necklace with me". Daphne said to herself as she finds herself in the old neighborhood where she spent the first six years of her life.

All the sudden, she finds herself surrounded by strange demons wearing suits. "Some trip this turned out to be". Daphne said to herself as she finds herself in trouble.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the two parter chapter in this arc. JT Wolfe is actually from Power Rangers Monster Hunter's by ICrazy. The conclusion will be in the second part.

Next Chapter: A Journey to the Past Part 2: A Red Ranger Behavior


	23. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: A Journey to the Past Part 2: A Red Ranger Behavior

In Mystic Hallow, Daphne is surrounded by the strange men in suits as they are making chaos and trouble. "Well I might as well make the best of this". Daphne said as she pulls out her morphor. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", Daphne said as she morphs into her ranger form. The fight begins as she has no idea that there are rangers in Mystic Hallow.

At a bakery in downtown Mystic Hallow, a group of teens are meeting up for a ranger meeting. A girl wearing a white cladded outfit is looking at her teammates. "I thought JT would have been here by now. He is a punctual guy". The girl said to them.

Another guy nods in agreement with the white cladded girl. "He grew up in the town all his life, so there is no way he could have gotten lost". The guy in yellow said to them.

The guy in blue nods in agreement with his teammate. "Clyde is right guys. It would be really strange for JT to get lost in a town that he grew up in". The guy said as he is referring the guy in yellow named Clyde.

As their morphor is going off, a guy in purple answers it. "Hello", the guy said on the morphor. "Drew, there is demons attacking a subdivision. I tried to contact JT, but he is not answering his morphor, but I got a lock on his cell phone in the same vicinity of the attack in the subdivision". A woman said to the guy named Drew.

The teens are stumped on how this could have happened to JT. "We are on our way, Jules". Drew said to the woman named Jules.

The teens look at each other as they got to go. "What could have happened to JT"? The white cladded girl.

The green cladded girl looks at her. "I clearly don't know Lilly". The girl said to the other girl named Lilly. Little did they know that are going to be face to face with another red ranger.

Back in Eagleview, JT is also morphed as he is fighting Underbots and Sergiobot. It is not long that the other morphed teens has arrived and see what is going on. "Umm guys, why is there a different red ranger fighting the Underbots and Sergiobot alone"? Bridgette asks them.

"I clearly do not know Bridgette, but he needs back up now". Lexi said to them as they are heading into the fight.

JT is very surprised to see a bigger group of rangers in Eagleview. He sees an orange, gold, purple, white, blue, green, black and pink rangers fighting the unknown minions and robotic officer that are attacking the city.

Sergiobot is coming at JT as he gets out of dodge as he reaches for his kama. "So red ranger, how about you become defeated and hand over your Underdog Gemstome". the robotic officer said to JT.

JT has a confused look on his face as he has no idea what this robotic officer is talking about. "How about not a chance, and I do not know what an Underdog Gemstome is". JT said to the robotic officer.

"You are lying", the robotic officer said to JT as he is getting pummeled robotic officer. As JT's weapon is knocked out from his hands, the robotic officer kicks him in the stomach. Then the robotic officer grabs JT's arm as it trill him around and gives him a kick in the back.

JT is send flying as he lands on the ground really hard as he demorphs. The rangers are completely surprised by the mysterious red ranger being a guy. JT is knocked out cold.

Sergiobot is taken back by the sudden twist. "So that is not the girl after all. Later rangers". Sergiobot said to them as it and the Underbots teleports away

"Guys that is not Daphne", the green ranger said to them.

"Clearly but what is he doing here"? A black ranger asks them.

The yellow ranger went up to JT. She sees the guy in a lot of pain, and she gasps as she spots Daphne's cellphone. "Here is a question, how did he get Daphne's cellphone"? The yellow ranger asks them.

The purple ranger spots the morphor. "Well we do know that he is a ranger, but this a morphor I have never seen before". The purple ranger said to them. The teens look at the morphor.

"I always thought I was the only ranger, but now there is another active ranger team somewhere". The orange ranger said to them.

The rangers are just as confused by it. "We better get him to the boat in a fast pace of music". The blue ranger said to them.

As the gold and white rangers are supporting JT up, the rangers are teleported to the boat.

Meanwhile at the bunker, the teens just finished explaining the most recent battle to Jules and a man named Gordon. "So let me get this straight, the girl we have in our med bay is a red ranger who happens to have JT's cell phone". Gordon said to them.

"That pretty much sums it up", Drew said to his father.

"She took a few hard hits by Sheppard and his demons. It would not surprise me if she has been a ranger for a short amount of time". Lilly said to them.

Clyde looks at the green cladded girl who is looking at her email on her phone. "Andi, why are you looking at an email instead of taking part in this talk"? Clyde asks Andi.

The girl named Andi glances at Clyde. "I am reading an email from my friend who lives in Eagleview. I am looking at a picture of a locket that supposedly have some kind of the supernatural and paranormal activity in the locket". Andi said to them.

This peaks Jules interest on it. "Can I see this picture"? Jules asks Andi. Andi shows her phone to Jules. Jules is looking at the locket with an very interesting design. "Did someone found this necklace"? Jules asks Andi.

Andi looks at Jules. "Well it once belonged to her friend Lexi, but threw it out after an incident. However years later, it got found by a person named Bridgette. From what I am told from my friend Gwen, another paranormal and supernatural activity come up a three days ago". Andi said to them.

The teens looks at each other as things is getting really crazy. "What really got crazy is when she had some sort of mythical creature rising up like she is one with it". The blue cladded guy said to them.

Gordon raised an eye brow at the blue ranger. "What do you mean by that, Garry"? Gordon asks the blue ranger named Garry.

Garry looks at them as he sighs to them. "It is definitely on the strange, but she called it Ruby Dragon". Gerry said to them.

Flashback

Daphne is morphed as she is face to face with Sheppard. "A female red ranger, I have never seen a female red ranger before. This battle will be interesting to say the least. I bet you are weaker than the male version, and I will prove it". Sheppard said to Daphne.

Daphne grabs her weapon out as she is ready to fight. "Lesson one demon freak, come up with a misconception about a female red ranger, and you will get your butt kicked. Ruby Dragon Let's Rise Up", Daphne said as her Ruby Dragon mythical creature spirit rises up.

The other monster hunter rangers are stunned by seeing this. "Is that a dragon"? The purple ranger asks them. "Yeah I have never seen one in that color before". The blue ranger said to them. "That is awesome". The green ranger said as she has some inspiration for a new street art. "Yeah that dragon looks angry and ready to attack". The white ranger said to them.

As the Ruby Dragon roars at the demons, the demons are destroy as they poof into black smoke. "Well that dragon must be on the good side then". The yellow ranger said to them.

Daphne charges in as fighting Sheppard. Sheppard smirks at Daphne. "I think I should take my leave". Sheppard said to them as he sends a powerful blast at Daphne.

Daphne gets hit as she is sent flying as she lands on the ground really hard. Her dragon disappears as Daphne demorphs. Sheppard and the demons disappear as they teleport away. Daphne gets knocked out cold as the battle ends.

The rangers rushes over to Daphne. "Is she ok"? The white ranger asks them. "Not sure, but she needs help". The purple ranger said to them. The blue ranger picks the red ranger up as a cell phone and a red ranger fall to the ground. "Ok why did she have JT's cell phone"? The green ranger asks them. "It is a good question, but check out this morphor it has the dragon symbol and the same ruby gemstone as well". The yellow ranger said to them. The rangers look at each other as they have more questions than answers to ask Daphne as they teleport to the bunker.

Flashback ends

The adults are mystified by the battle. They hear their guest coming around on a bed. "Either I hit my head harder than I thought or this is not the boat". Daphne said to them.

"Oh good you are awake", a woman said to Daphne as she is handed some water to her

Daphne nods to the woman as she drinks some water. "Thank you, but where I am, and who are you guys"? Daphne asks them.

The woman looks at Daphne. "You are at the bunker also known as the headquarters of the Monster Hunter Power Rangers. My name is Jules, and that is Gordon". Jules said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to them. "My name is Daphne Donaldson, and I am the Underdog Squad Red Ranger". Daphne said to them as she shows them her morphor.

"Right on", Lilly said to Daphne.

Andi has her arms crossed like she wants to know something. "How did you have JT's cellphone huh"? Andi asks Daphne.

Drew looks at Andi as he gives her a look. "Cool it Andi", Drew said to Andi.

Daphne looks at Andi as she sighs to them. "I met JT earlier as I got off the bus. We bumped into each other. I must have grabbed his cellphone, and he must have mine. After we parted ways, I did not see him". Daphne said to them.

Gordon looks at Daphne as she looks familiar to him. "No wonder we could not get in touch with him". Gordon said to them.

"Why did you came to Mystic Hallow anyways? My name is Clyde by the way". Clyde said to Daphne.

Daphne sighs as she looks at them. "I am trying to remember an event that happened when I was a kid. I use to live in Mystic Hallow. I only came here once a year to see if brought back memories from that event". Daphne said to them.

Drew looks at Daphne as he is curious about this event. "What do you remember though? My name is Drew.

Daphne looks at them. "That night, my parents brought me to the attic. They hide me with a bunch of stuff. As they told me that things that they were not going to be there for future experiences. They said that they loved me and placed these noise cancelling headphones on my ears and left. After a few hours, it got really quiet in the house. I walked down stairs, and I saw my parent's lifeless bodies in the living room. I ran to my room and grabbed my backpack that was already packed. I ran away from home that night. I didn't see who killed my parents". Daphne said to them.

The teens look at each other as that case brought back memories for Gordon. "The murder of James and Elena Thornwood, it is still a cold case. Your parents must have did those things to protect you, Daphne". Gordon said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Gordon. "Yeah but I just do not know who killed my first set of adopted parents. Although I did got adopted again, it just makes me wonder about it". Daphne said to them.

As the teens glances at each other, a call is coming in on the monitor. The teens are in awe as they see JT on the screen. "Hey JT", the teens said to him.

"Where are you anyways? It looks like you are on a high tech yacht. Having fun there"? Garry asks JT.

"Very funny, this yacht is actually their headquarters". JT said to them.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as a strange mist shows up on the monitor in Eagleview. "Guys I got to go". JT said to them as the call end rather abruptly.

The teens look at each other as JT is in trouble. Jules looks at Daphne. "Is that the same mist you and your friends saw"? Jules asks Daphne.

Daphne nods to them. "There is no doubt about it. That angry spirit must be back". Daphne said to them.

Jules looks at Andi as she nods to Daphne. "What did this locket look like"? Jules asks Andi. Andi pulls the email back up with a picture of it.

Jules quickly is doing research on it as it got a hit. "Got it, it is a locket necklace that once belonged to Svetlana. She was deeply romantically with Sheppard. The locket captures the spirits of the departed of those she killed. According to a legend, Svetlana was killed by Amelia Wolfe. However the locket was not destroyed, and Svetlana's spirit was still there. It is said who ever has the locket, the spirit of Svetlana will try to take over a new female body as a new vessel and revenge on any descendant of Amelia Wolfe". Jules said to them.

Daphne remembers about what Lexi told them about her memory, and very recently with Bridgette. "So that must have what happened with Lexi and Bridgette. The angry spirit of Svetlana must have wanted to take over their bodies as a new vessel". Daphne said to them.

Garry looks at them as well. "So how do we break this locket"? Garry asks them.

Jules looks at the information. "The only way to break the locket is to fire a metal bullet at it or using your weapons to do it". Jules said to them.

The teens nod as they are about to head out. "I need to call Gwen to let her know that I am coming to Eagleview". Andi said to them.

Lilly looks at Andi as he shakes his head. "There is no time for that Andi". Lilly said to Andi.

Daphne looks at Andi as she probably does not know that she is a ranger. "Guys I may not be JT, but let's go everyone". Daphne said to them as they teleport to Eagleview.

Back in Eagleview, the rangers are dealing with Underbots, Sergiobot, and and a creation with two choker necklaces. However the angry spirit of Svetlana has taken over an Underbot's robotic body. "Finally I am back in a new body". Svetlana said to the rangers.

"You", Lexi said to the Underbot. "You are the one that attacked me at the mall". Bridgette said to

Svetlana looks at the pink ranger as she has a devious smile as she is getting the use from an robotic body. "Yes children, it is me. Your body would have been great to have when you were so young that no one would have missed a weirdo except for your own family and that friend that made me release you". Svetlana said to Lexi.

Lexi frowns as she glares at Svetlana. "That friend saved my life witch". Lexi said to Svetlana.

Svetlana glares at them as she looks at JT. "I can recognize a Wolfe when they are wearing red. Now my revenge from the 1850's can finally come true". Svetlana said to JT.

JT and the teens grab their morphors out. "Ready guys", JT said to them. "Ready", Lexi and the teens said to him.

"Hunters Rise, Power Rangers", JT said as he goes into ranger form.

"Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said as they morphed into ranger form.

As the fight begins Svetlana charges at JT, JT grabs his kama out as a fight and a score is being settled between them. The other teens are dealing with Underbots and Sergiobot.

As the fight continues, Tyson looks at JT. "Geez, those two has been dueling each other like a long symphony concerto". Tyson said to them.

"Yeah we can use some back up right about now". Junior said to them.

Ryan and Zoe are back to back. "Yeah we need Daphne and JT's teammates now". Zoe said to them.

Just as they say that blasters land on the underbots, the teens look over and notices more rangers joining into the fight. "Did you guys say back up", Daphne said to them.

"Daphne", Ryan said to Daphne.

"Now we got our leader back". Zoe said to them.

Svetlana glares at the Monster Hunter rangers. "What there are more of you? This event is just me and the descendant of Amelia Wolfe". Svetlana said to them.

"Well guess what, we are the invited party crashers". Andi said to Svetlana.

Gwen looks at the green ranger as she recognized her voice. 'This will be surprise when this is all over'. Gwen thought to herself.

Svetlana glares at them as she summons more demons. "I know what to do with party crashers". Svetlana said to them.

Daphne frowns as she looks at them. "Everyone match up to your color. Andy, you will be Ryan and Lilly. Bridgette, you are with Zoe and Drew. Lexi, you are with Gabe and Andi. Junior, you are with Garry and Tyson". Daphne said to them.

JT nods as he sees the strong leadership in Daphne. "Nice set up", JT said to Daphne. Daphne nods to JT. "Thanks now lets really work together", Daphne said to JT.

JT nods to Daphne as they grab their weapons out. Sergiobot also joins with Svetlana as it was red rangers vs the villains. "Getting rid of all these rangers will be sweet". Sergiobot said to Svetlana.

Svetlana rolls her eyes to Sergiobot. "I want my revenge and go and capture the red ranger's spirit just like I did to Amelia's brother long ago". Svetlana said to Sergiobot as the fight begins.

In the blue ranger group, it is Tyson, Garry, and Junior as they are facing Underbots and demons. "Geez what in the world is these Underbots are anyways"? Garry asks them.

"They are actually robots. You have to take them apart in order like a piece of music to beat them". Tyson said to Garry.

Garry raise a brow by what Tyson. "Did you follow all of that"? Garry asks Junior.

Junior nods to Garry. "Yeah Tyson thinks and talks musically. We have gotten use to it. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can help our leader". Junior said to Garry.

Garry nods underneath his helmet as he notices the way Junior is looking at Daphne. "You bet man", Garry said to Junior.

In other group, it is Gabe, Andi, and Lexi together as they are fighting the demons and Underbots. "Geez these things don't disappear into black puffs of smoke like these demons do. It is getting on my last nerve". Andi said to them.

Lexi sees that Andi is having some trouble with them. "Underbots are a pain to deal with, but if you really break them apart. They will be obsolete". Lexi said as she shows Andi on how it is done.

Andi smirks at Lexi underneath her helmet. Gabe jumps up and uses his spear as he wacks some of the demons. "Hey I have never seen an actual green female ranger. You know that us greens go together right". Gabe said to Andi as he attempting to flirt with her.

Lexi sees this as she rolls her eyes. "Really Gabe, flirting with a girl during a battle". Lexi said to Gabe. "Can the lame flirting Romeo other wise I will kick your butt". Andi said to Gabe.

"She is serious about that". Drew yells out to them.

In another group, it is Gwen, Clyde, Zoe, Drew, and Bridgette, they are also dealing with Underbots and demons. "These demons look like one of those spies in black suits". Zoe said as she is using her bladed staff against them.

Drew rushes over to her to help her. "I got your back, and plus my mom's name is also Zoe. Purple rangers stick together". Drew said to Zoe. Zoe nods to Drew as she has a faint smile on her face. "Thanks Drew", Zoe said to Drew. The two of them are back to back as they destroy the demons and Underbots.

"I have really enough of this". Gwen said to Cylde. "You have said it, girl". Clyde said as they are slashing at the foot soldiers as well.

In the midst of the fight, Bridgette is noticing that everyone is working together. 'I always thought that I was the only ranger until I met them, and I never knew that there is another ranger group. They really come together in times like this'. Bridgette thought to herself as she is still with them.

In another group, it is Andy, Ryan and Lilly as they are fighting the foot soldiers and demons. "I never thought the spirit of a demon would take over a body of an Underbot". Ryan said as he is nervous about it as he is fighting back. "Me neither Ryan, but that witch needs to be stopped once and for all". Andy said to them.

Lilly nods to them as she is fighting back. "Andy is right Ryan. Now let's finish this and join with the others". Lilly said to them. The boys nod as the three of them finish them off.

Back with Daphne and JT, they are getting exhausted as Daphne was injured during her fight versus Sheppard. "JT, we need to finish this now". Daphne said to JT.

Svetlana looks at them. "She is right, Wolfe. It needs to be finished now". Svetlana said as she emphasized the words.

Sergiobot sees that the other rangers has finished off with the Underbots and demons. "I know when I have overstayed my welcome, later rangers". Sergiobot said as it teleports away.

Svetlana scoffs as this turns more to the rangers favor. "How dare he take off like that". Svetlana said in a rage.

JT realizes that it is his chance to destroy the locket. "Actually you will be destroyed and nothing of yours will never harm anyone ever again". JT said as he throws his kama and aimed it at the locket necklace.

As the kama lands a direct hit on the locket necklace, Svetlana is horrified by it. "No, not my precious necklace", Svetlana said as her spirit is finally destroyed into dust and her locket necklace is opened.

The rangers see all sort of spirits that are being freed at long last. "Woah look at them all", Drew said to them. "Yeah, it is like the people that she has killed over the years has trapped their spirits into that locket necklace". Lilly said to them. "That is a sick and twisted way to do that". Clyde said to them. "Yeah plus they are actually free to where ever spirits are meant to be". Garry said to them.

Andi glances at Garry. "Geez Garry, that is kind of sappy". Andi said to Garry. Garry rolls his eyes. "What ever Andrea", Garry said to Andi as he is annoying her by calling her actual name.

A male spirit went up to JT. "Thank you red ranger, my spirit is free and I can finally reunite with my sister, Amelia Wolfe. Keep on with the family legacy". The male spirit said to JT.

JT nods as he meets the spirit of a long lost family member of Amelia's. "Your welcome", JT said to the spirit as it floated away.

Three more spirits went up to Daphne, Zoe, and Andy. "Branduff, you must know that your birth parents are in deed alive. Your father however is still a prisoner being controlled by the evil one that terrorizes this town". A female spirit said to Andy.

"Zoe, you must know that your sister is still alive. The sacrifice she made to save you from the evil robot was her choice, but she is also controlled by the same evil one that terrorized this town". A female spirit said to Zoe.

"Daphne, you must know that the same evil one that terrorized this town is the one that killed your first adopted parents. Your biological parents are still alive. You have already met your biological father, but your biological mother is still held captive by the same evil one at the place where the 16 year old case began". The female spirit said to Daphne.

This leaves the teens very confused as the spirits vanished to the spirit world where they belong. "Did you guys follow all of that"? Lexi asks them. They all shake their heads as they no idea what just happened.

Daphne went to her knees as she demorphs. Junior rushes over as he catches her. "I got you Daphne". Junior said to Daphne.

Garry looks at them. "There is one thing I want to see before we go back to Mystic Hallow". Garry said to them.

Lexi looks at the blue ranger. "What's that wise guy"? Lexi asks Garry. She has the same smart mouth as Andi.

"A look around in at your headquarters", Garry said to them.

Daphne nods to them. "I have no reason why not, but let's go", Daphne said to them. The rangers teleport away to the boat.

Back at the boat, the teens are still in ranger form. "Let's power down", Gwen said to them. Andi hears and recognize Gwen's voice. "Gwen you are a ranger". Andi said to Gwen.

Gwen nods as she powers down. "Yeah I could not tell my family or friends, and wait a minute you are a ranger too". Gwen said to Andi.

Andi nods as she powers down as well. "Hell yeah, I never thought you are a ranger". Andi said to Gwen.

Gwen nods to Andi. "Yeah I am chosen as the yellow ranger. Imagine it if we both share the same color". Gwen said to Andi.

Andi laughs as she looks at her friend. "That would be really funny". Andi said to them.

Lexi and Bridgette went up to JT. "I have to thank you, JT. You kicked that witch's butt. Maybe now I will never have to deal with anything of the paranormal or the supernaturally again". Lexi said to JT. "I have to agree with Lexi. Plus I am ready to join the team". Bridgette said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she gains another female. "I am glad that you made this decision Bridgette". Daphne said to Bridgette.

As the teens introduced themselves and shake hands with each other, Daphne grabs JT's cellphone. "Here I think we should switch our cellphones back". Daphne said to JT.

JT nods to Daphne as he grab her cellphone. "Agreed, by the way who is Raging Gina"? JT asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at JT. "Raging Gina is like one of my adopted aunts. I am raised by a roller derby team". Daphne said to them.

The Monster Hunter teens are very surprised by it. "Seriously a roller derby team raised you". Drew said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to them. "That's right, Claire Donaldson is my mom now. Plus I am also on the team as well". Daphne said to them.

Andi has a grin on her face. "That is so cool", Andi said to Daphne. Daphne nods to them. JT looks at them. "We should head back to Mystic Hollow. Plus if you need to talk, I am a call away. I programmed my number into your cell". JT said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she sees JT's number in her phone. "I will keep that in mind, and I even programmed my number into your phone as well". Daphne said to JT.

As JT's team teleports back to Mystic Hallow, the teens went home for the night. Daphne is in deep thought about what the free spirit told her. 'I wonder what does this evil one has to do with my biological parents, Andy's father, and Zoe's missing sister'. I got a bad feeling that secrets will be coming out soon'. Daphne thought to herself as she got back to the Derby House.

End Chapter

Yeah this two part chapter has drawn to a close on the Vivid Memories arc. The next major arc is the mysteries that is tied into the story.

Next Chapter: The Rise of the Mysteries


	24. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: The Rise of the Mysteries

Underdog Squad Theme Song

Mysteries of the Past

Will rise back again

A new team of heroes

Will rise up to save the day

As the evil strikes on them

The most unlikely of people

Becomes the heroes

They are meant to be

When the call is made

It is never delayed

The Underdog Squad will save the day

Roll Call

Daphne (She is rollerblading at a derby track).

Alexica ( She is taking pictures with her camera).

Tyson (He is moving to some music)

Gabriel (He is playing soccer).

Gwendolyn (She is bowling at the bowling alley).

Zoe (She is writing and drawing).

Ryan (He is playing video games).

Branduff (He is riding his motor bike).

Junior (He is playing basketball).

Bridgette (She is on the debating team)

Underdog Squad Power Rangers

They will over come the evil

That wants to crush everything

Power Rangers Underdog Squad!

End Theme Song

Daphne's Narration

Mysteries, it came be a cut and dry one like it is easy to solve. However sometimes, it can be difficult, complex, and very puzzling to complete. What my friends and I will find out that this mystery will be tie to the evil one that we are fighting against.

End Narration

The teens are at a local park relaxing after the insane team up battle with the Monster Hunter Power Rangers. "I am glad that is all over". Lexi said to them as she feels at peace knowing that the locket necklace once belonged to Svetlana is broken.

Andy nods in agreement as he looks at them. "I agree plus we have a new ranger in Bridgette". Andy said to them.

Bridgette smiles at them as she is holding her orange morphor in her hands. "Thanks guys, but those spirits that got released from the locket. It seems like they were telling you guys something very important". Bridgette said to them.

Tyson nods as he looks at Bridgette. He quickly turns to Andy like something overcome him. "The message is bit ominous and mysterious being played in a minor key". Tyson said to them.

Gabe notices something is up with Tyson. He turns to the others as he plans to talk to Tyson about it later. "Yeah a ghostly spirit came up to Andy. Zoe, and you Daphne". Gabe said to them.

Gwen nods in agreement. "Yeah, plus it seems that this evil one has done something really horrible to someone in your own family". Gwen said to them.

Ryan nods as he is getting really nervous. "Yeah plus what is the 16 year old mystery is about that the ghostly spirit that told you about Daphne"? Ryan asks Daphne.

Daphne is distracted as she is thinking about her biological parents and who they are. Junior sees how zone out she is. "Hey Daphne, earth to Daphne come in". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne snaps out from her deep thought. "Sorry about that guys", Daphne said to them. She is still distracted from it.

Lexi looks at Daphne like she wants to get to the bottom of it. "Ok Ruby Leader, what is on your mind"? Lexi asks Daphne. The teens look at Daphne as they are concerned for her since she was in Mystic Hallow and accidentally switched cell phones with JT.

Daphne looks at them as she sighs to them. "It was that spirit told me. The evil one killed my first adopted parents, and plus my biological father is someone very close. However my biological mother is still held captive by that same evil one. It makes me wonder if my biological parents did something to make this evil one very angry for unknown reason. Plus this event that happened 16 years ago is when I was almost born. I may call Gordon to see if he knows anything about a 16 year old case. I have this feeling that what ever my biological parents did 16 years ago must have protected me". Daphne said to them.

The teens look at each other as it does add to something. "I think you might be right Daphne. Your first adopted parents were brutally killed to protect you from the same evil one that captured your biological mother". Andy said to Daphne.

Gwen went up to Daphne as she is being really caring and supportive. "Who ever is your biological parents and this evil one is. We will be right there, because you will not be dealing with it alone". Gwen said to Daphne.

Gabe nods in agreement. "Yeah plus there is another group of rangers out there as well. That girl, Andi is a feisty one". Gabe said to them.

Lexi sighs as she gives Gabe a glare look on her face. "Can it Casanova JR, she does have a boyfriend". Lexi said to Gabe.

Gabe sighs as he has lucked out again. "Yeah well, I doubt it will last for much longer". Gabe said to them.

The teens looks at Gabe as they are skeptical about it. "What kind of musical tones of clues do you have"? Tyson asks Gabe.

Gabe looks at Tyson as he has a devilish smirk on his face. "There is no sparks of the blooming chemistry between Andi and JT. I bet 20 bucks that they end it on mutual terms and discovering something about JT". Gabe said to them.

The teens look at each other as a bet is forming. "Umm bro, if Andi finds out that you made a bet, she might kick your butt and then some". Junior said to Gabe.

Ryan nods in agreement as he is a bit nervous about the rebellious green ranger in Mystic Hallow. "Yeah she is one person I would not come across in an alley". Ryan said to Gabe.

Zoe nods in agreement as she looks at Gabe. "Yeah plus she and Lexi could probably be sisters with the same attitude". Zoe said to Gabe.

Lexi smirks as she likes Andi's smart mouth. "I have to agree with Zoe. I can defiantly see Andi and me being the don't mess with us rangers". Lexi said to Gabe.

Gwen nods in agreement. "Plus us girls talk Gabe, I might tell her all about it". Gwen said to Gabe.

Daphne nods in agreement. "Yeah making bets about someone's dating life can be messy to deal with". Daphne said to Gabe:

Bridgette is catching on about it. "Plus I would keep it to yourself and not mentioning it again". Bridgette said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at them as he is getting freaked about it. "Ok, ok, ok, you girls got me. I will not make the bet on it". Gabe said to them.

The teens laugh at Gabe as he gives up on it.

End Chapter

This is a simple filler that will kick off the newest arc, and this one will be longer than the first two.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of Dark Life Part 1


	25. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: The Arrival of Dark Life Part 1

Zoe's Narration:

There were Power Rangers before us that had various tough challenges from their evil villains. These challenges could be really tough monsters, or it could be an evil ranger. However this tough challenge will be a tough opponent to defeat.

End Narration

At the WC Lab Corp, a teenage warrior is going to the CEO office. The warrior has the wearing special armor like Crushmis. It is hard to tell who the teenager is due to the mask covering the warrior's face, and it has three choker necklaces around the warrior's neck.

As the warrior walks in the office, this warrior bows down to Crushmis. "You summoned me, father". The warrior said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at the dark warrior. "I did my daughter, Dark Life. I want you to attack the rangers very soon. Those pesky rangers has gotten in my way too many times already. Start with the one you think that is the weakest and the most challenging". Crushmis said to the warrior named Dark Life.

Dark Life nods as the warrior is a girl. "Very well father", Dark Life said to Crushmis as she leaves the Lab Corp.

As Dark Life walks out from the hallway, Sergiobot is still skeptical about who Dark Life is. 'Are you truly the one that idiot Zongbot grabbed long ago'? Sergiobot thought to itself. As it spots Zongbot, it walks over to it. "Zongbot", Sergiobot said to Zongbot.

Zongbot turns around as it spots Sergiobot. "Well, well, Sergiobot, I thought the boss was furious with you for bailing on that demon spirit". Zongbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot rolls its eyes at Zongbot as it is not in the mood for it. "That demon was bound to lose, Zongbot. Besides I did a number to that male red ranger before those other pesky rangers came to help him". Sergiobot said to Zongbot.

Zongbot sighs to Sergiobot. "Ok, ok then, so what do you have in mind now"? Zongbot asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Zongbot as it has a devious look on its face. "I want you to attack the rangers as well with Dark Life". Sergiobot said to Zongbot.

Zongbot's eyes are filled with intrigue by the plan. "Dark Life and I attack the rangers. Why do you want me to fight along with Dark Life against the rangers"? Zongbot asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot glances back at his cohort. "When is the last time you had any action against the rangers? After all, with you and Dark Life fighting against them, you can give them trouble as well". Sergiobot said to Zongbot.

Zongbot is in thought about it. "You are right Sergiobot. I do want some action against the rangers". Zongbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot has a devious look on its face. "Well then there you go". Sergiobot said to Zongbot.

Zongbot nods as it leaves the area. Sergiobot has an vicious look on its face. 'If I am correct, that idiot Zongbot did grab the wrong girl all along'. Sergiobot thought to itself as it plans to spy on the fight against the rangers.

At Zoe's house, Zoe is back with her dad as she is still in deep thought about what the spirit has told her about twin sister named Iris. 'Could it be that she is alive all this time, but how'? Zoe thought to herself. She tries to remember that day, but all she can remember her and Iris playing together, but from there it gets fuzzy.

Charlie sees that Zoe is completely zoned out. "Zoe what's on your mind honey"? Charlie asks Zoe.

Zoe snaps out from her deep thought as she faces her dad. "Dad, do you believe in miracles"? Zoe asks Charlie.

The question catches Charlie off guard as he looks at Zoe. "I guess I do believe in miracles, but it does happen in the most dire of times. Why do you ask"? Charlie asks Zoe.

Zoe glances at her dad as she shrugs to him. "No reason, but do you think finding out that Iris is really alive all this time would count as a miracle"? Zoe asks Charlie.

Charlie's face softens as it goes about to Zoe's twin sister, Iris. "I do believe it would count as a miracle, Zoe. Plus I want to know who or what kind of monster that taken the one person that always protected you". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she always remembered Iris being the one that always protected her from the bullies. "Yeah Iris always protected me from them". Zoe said to Charlie as she remembers her worse memories.

Charlie sighs as he looks at Zoe. "If Iris is still alive or not, she still lives inside of you, Zoe". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she knows this since the day after Iris disappeared. "I know that dad". Zoe said to Charlie.

As Charlie left the room, Zoe got to thinking to something else. 'The Underdog Triad, I wonder if there is someone to protect us'. Zoe thought to herself as she went to sleep for the night.

The next day, the teens are on the boat for training. Ken is hard at work putting together a silver morphor. Zoe went up to Ken. "Hey Ken", Zoe said to Ken.

Ken notices the purple ranger coming up to him. "Yes Zoe", Ken said to Zoe. Zoe looks up to him. "The scroll that Remius left for us, did you translate it"? Zoe asks Ken.

Just as Ken is about to answer Zoe's question, the alarm is going off as it alerts the rangers for a battle. The teens look at the monitors as there are Underbots at the park.

"Looks like it is going to be a foot solider kind of battle". Gabe said to them.

"I do not know about that Gabe. It could be a set up". Bridgette said to Gabe.

Lexi nods in agreement with Bridgette. "Bridgette might be right, Gabe". Lexi said to Gabe.

Daphne nods to them. "What ever it is we better go". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as they are heading out to the fight.

At the park, the teens are face to face with the Underbots as they grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", they said in unison as the morphed into ranger form.

As the fight begins, Tyson notices how well Bridgette is fighting against the foot soldiers. 'She must have fought those things a lot longer than we have. She must have been her own conductor of her own orchestra'. Tyson thought to himself as he is blushing about her.

As he kicks at an Underbots, Junior has his back as well. "What's with you Ty"? Junior asks Tyson. Tyson is caught off guard. "It is nothing like a silent note, Junior". Tyson said to Junior.

Junior has a skeptical look on his face. "If you say so, Tyson". Junior said to him. Tyson sighs as his secret is safe for now.

As the rangers are finished fighting the last of the Underbots, they demorph as they come back together. "So much for them, we should head back to the boat". Andy said to them. "Yeah plus none of us got really hurt in the battle". Gwen said to them.

Just as they are about to teleport, laser beams land on the rangers as they are send back some. "What in the world was that"? Ryan asks them as he is getting nervous about it.

"That came out of no where". Zoe said to them. The teens got back up as they are gearing up for a tougher fight.

"Why hello rangers", Zongbot said to them.

Lexi glares at the robotic officer. "What are you doing here, Zongbot"? Lexi asks Zongbot.

Zongbot looks at Lexi as it has a devious look on its face. "You should meet your doom, presenting Dark Life". Zongbot said to them.

Dark Life walk towards them as she has her weapon in hand like she is about to fire it again. "So you must be those rangers that has destroyed my father's creations". Dark Life said to them.

"Your father's creations, why hasn't he shown up yet"? Lexi asks Dark Life. She is trying to get under Dark Life's skin.

Dark Life glares at the pink ranger. "His name is Crushmis, and I will destroy you all". Dark Life said as another battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

The conclusion of this two parter chapter will be in the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Arrival of Dark Life Part 2

The rangers are stunned to see the newest warrior named Dark Life with Zongbot. "So much for an easy day". Lexi said to them.

Daphne looks at them as they have their morphors in their hands. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said as they morph into ranger form again.

Dark life intensely looks at the red and purple rangers as she charges in at them. As the rangers see that their leader and youngest ranger is fighting Dark Life, they have to deal with Zongbot and the Underbots.

Close by, Sergiobot is watching the battle. He is out of sight of the rangers as he looks at the purple ranger and Dark Life in particular. 'If Dark Life is not the true Zoe, Zongbot grabbed the wrong girl years ago when Crushmis ordered it to kidnap her'. Sergiobot thought to itself as it watches the battle.

In the other group, the rangers are dealing with Zongbot and more Underbots. "Geez, what is with this Dark Life going at Daphne and Zoe like that"? Gabe asks them.

Junior frowns underneath his helmet as he does not like this at all. "I do not know Gabe". Junior said to them.

Tyson nods as it seems that Dark Life is targeting them for an unknown reason. "Yeah Dark Life is stronger than some of the other creations we have faced, yet it seems to have one purpose like a monotoned piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Andy glances at Tyson as he kicks at an underbot. "Yeah but Darklife only has three of those choker necklaces not five like Willcrush". Andy said to them.

"Willcrush", Bridgette said to them. She does not know about him.

Lexi looks at Bridgette. "You will be caught up on the action soon enough Bridgette". Lexi said to Bridgette.

The orange ranger nods as she is giving the one two punch at Zongbot. "Ok", Bridgette said to Lexi.

Back in the other group, Daphne and Zoe are in a weapon fight with Dark Life. As Dark Life is sending various blows to Daphne and Zoe, the red and purple rangers are trying to give her the same rigor of force in the fight.

Dark Life gives a powerful kick to Zoe's stomach. Zoe went down to the ground and demorphs as well. The others sees this as it stuns them. "No Zoe", they yell out to Zoe.

Dark Life looks at the knocked out purple ranger. "She is weaker than I thought". Dark Life said to them.

Daphne glares back at Dark Life. "She is not weak, Dark Life. She is like a younger sister that I never had. How dare you harm her. Ruby Dragon Let's Rise Up", Daphne said to Dark Life.

As the Ruby Dragon rises up, Daphne looks really miffed as she and the dragon charges in at Dark Life. As Dark Life has her bladed sword, it collides with Daphne's sword. The rangers are stunned as Ryan picks up the knocked out Zoe.

Dark Life and Daphne are pushing their weapons at each other still. The Ruby Dragon went in as it gives Daphne a some more power. However as the pressure of the power explodes, both Daphne and Dark Life are caught in the blast.

As the smoke vanishes, Daphne is demorphed and Dark Life is also down with one of the choker necklaces is gone. Zongbot grabs Dark Life. "This is far from over rangers", Zongbot said to them as they teleport away.

Ryan looks at them as he is supporting Zoe. "Dark Life is going to be back isn't she". Ryan said to them as he is nervous about it.

Junior picks Daphne up as he is supporting her. "Yeah but why did she fight only Daphne and Zoe"? Junior asks them.

Lexi looks at them. "I do not know guys, but I got a feeling that there is more to Dark Life than we are seeing". Lexi said to them.

Andy nods in agreement. "Yeah plus Dark Life is a stronger opponent as well". Andy said to them.

As the rangers teleport away, Sergiobot has a furious look on its face. "I knew it. Zongbot did grab the wrong girl all those years ago. That means that girl must have sacrificed herself to save the purple ranger. Plus being identical twins, it must have confused that idiot all along". Sergiobot said to itself as it takes off.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Zongbot returns Dark Life to her room. It went towards the CEO Office as Sergiobot is waiting for him. "You idiot, you grabbed the wrong girl for the master years ago". Sergiobot said to Zongbot.

Zongbot looks at Sergiobot. "What"? Zongbot asks Sergiobot as it has no clue that it was there at the battle.

Sergiobot glares at Zongbot. "The purple ranger is the actual human girl named Zoe. You took the twin sister named Iris. You do the math". Sergiobot said to Zongbot.

Zongbot frowns as it does remember now. "I could have sworn that I did grab the right girl, Sergiobot". Zongbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot glares at Zongbot. "Maybe you need your memory drive another look. I will personally tell Crushmis that you grabbed the wrong girl, and I will personally watch him send you down a black hole". Sergiobot said to Zongbot.

Zongbot frowns as it does not like it. "Come on Sergiobot, if Crushmis does finds out, he will learn that is the reason why that alien pirate left so soon". Zongbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Zongbot. "That is exactly my point". Sergiobot said to Zongbot as he went to the CEO Office

Back at the boat, Zoe and Daphne are in the med bay. The two girls has bandages around their bodies. "Zoe really took a hard hit". Gwen said to them. "Yeah that was really intense between Daphne and Dark Life though". Andy said to them.

Junior and Ryan are right Daphne's and Zoe's sides. "Yeah but when is Dark Life going to be back though"? Bridgette asks them.

Ken looks at them as he shakes his head. "Not sure Bridgette, however when she does come back, we will be ready for her. Plus I have finished translating the scroll that was left for us from Remius". Ken said to them.

This peaks the rangers interest as Daphne and Zoe are coming around. "What does it say", Daphne said as she is awake. She groans as she is in some pain. "Easy Daphne", Junior said to Daphne.

Ken looks at them as he shows it to them on the monitor. "It was not as easy to translate but here it is.

The Underdog Triad

The Ruby Dragon is thy leader

The Onyx Griffin is thy strength

The Amethyst Angel is thy heart

Together thy three are strong and powerful

Alone and separated thy three will fall

They have a protector, a lost love one, a true love, and a confided one

The Protector of the Amethyst Angel is the Sunstone Selkie

The Protector of the Onyx Griffen is the Sapphire Leviathan

The Protector of the Ruby Dragon is the Emerald Unicorn

The Long Lost Love one of the Amethyst Angel is the one that made the sacrifice long ago

The Long Lost Love one of the Onyx Griffen is the father that left him and the Diamond Manticore for adoption

The Long Lost Love one of the Ruby Dragon is the mother that made the heart breaking decision to give her up for adoption.

The True Love for the Amethyst Angel is the Pearl Pheonix

The True Love for the Onyx Griffen is the Opal Mermiad

The True Love for the Ruby Dragon is the Gold Centaur

The Confided one for the Amethyst Angel is the Topaz Pegasus

The Confided one for the Onyx Griffen is the Diamond Manticore

The Confided one for the Ruby Dragon is the Silver Hydra.

The Ruby Dragon, Onyx Griffen, and the Amethyst Angel, thy three mythical beasts makes up the Underdog Triad. The evil one that attacked them in more ways than one must be defeated so other evils won't get to them.

Overcoming the biggest issue lies within thy heart and mind and solved together with the Underdog Triad". Ken said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have more questions than answers. "It sounds like we will get more allies really soon". Gabe said to them. "Yeah but who are the Silver Hydra and the Diamond Manticore though"? Bridgette asks them.

Ken looks at them. "Those are good questions rangers. Daphne, Zoe, I want to make sure that you two take it easy for the next few days". Ken said to them especially Daphne and Zoe.

As Junior helps Daphne up, Ryan does the same for Zoe. The teens leave the boat as Ken is looking at the prophecy again. 'The Silver Hydra and the Diamond Manticore, who did you two have chosen'. Keen thought to himself as he still has some questions than answers.

End Chapter

This is the conclusion of the Arrival of Dark Life. Plus Dark Life herself will be in more chapters in this arc.

I will be back home from my trip tomorrow.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Teen Parent Ranger, The Silver Hydra Part 1


	27. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: The Arrival of the Teen Parent Ranger, The Silver Hydra Part 1

Andy's Narration

Being a teen parent is a hard life to be in. Caring for a newborn baby and taking on new responsibilities that no teen can ever imagine being a parent. It means that they have to be adult about everything, and it is not about them. It is about the child. I never thought that a teen parent could be a ranger as well.

End Narration

At the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is looking at his injured daughter from the battle against the rangers. "How could have this happened"? Crushmis yells out at his robotic officers.

Mingbot and Zongbot are scared as Sergiobot is not showing any emotion at all. "Master, it seems that Zongbot grabbed the wrong human 8 years ago. The girl that was brought back to you is the true target's identical twin sister". Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis is seeing red as he looks at Zongbot. "Is this true Zongbot? The girl I wanted is not the one you brought back to me". Crushmis yells out at Zongbot.

Zongbot sees Crushmis who is right in front of its face. "It is true master. That human girl must have pushed Zoe out from my arms, and I snatched her instead. But master they are identical". Zongbot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis glares at Zongbot as he is really furious. "I do not care if they are identical at all. Zoe has this darkness that can be exploited easily. The pain within her heart is easy to take advantage of. The girl you brought back did not have that all". Crushmis said to Zongbot as he walks away from it.

Zongbot looks at Crushmis as it is wondering what his punishment will be. "Master please give me one chance to bring the purple ranger to you". Zongbot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis turns back around and went back to Zongbot. "No, you do not get that chance at all. Mingbot take Dark Life to a cell with the other creations. She is not the daughter I thought I had. Sergiobot take Zongbot to Willcrush. He will make an example out of you". Crushmis said to them.

As Sergiobot and Mingbot bows to Crushmis, Zongbot glares at Sergiobot. "You set me up for this didn't you". Zongbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Zongbot. "What set up, I followed my suspicions all along, and I was right". Sergiobot said to Zongbot as it takes Zongbot to Willcrush without a second glance.

Mingbot pushes Dark Life into a cell. "So much being the master's daughter huh. You are not your weak sister Zoe, the purple ranger". Mingbot said to Dark Life.

Dark Life is coming around in a cell as she realizes that something must have happened. She looks down as one of the choker necklaces is destroyed. "Zoe, are you still out there". Dark Life said to herself.

Back in the CEO office, Crushmis sees the alert for the silver gemstone located on the beach. "Sergiobot, go bring the silver gemstone to me. I know you know what to do". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Crushmis as it has a devious look on its face. "Of course Master", Sergiobot said to Crushmis as it leaves the lair.

At the Derby House, Daphne is in the living room as she is still thinking about the prophecy. 'The silver hydra, I wonder who it is'. Daphne thought to herself.

"Hey Daphne guess who is here"? A male voice asks Daphne.

Daphne snaps from her train of thought as she sees her mom arriving with her cousin as he is carrying a car seat. She has not seen him since she was 12 years old. "Davis, I have not see you in a long time". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis has golden blonde hair and green eyes. He has a laid back persona, and yet he is very responsible as well. He has a silver shirt and blue skinny jeans with tennis shoes. "It is good to see you cousin Daph". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne smirks at Davis as she looks at him. "You are the only person that called me that, Davis". Daphne said to him. She looks down and notices a baby sleeping in the car seat carrier. "Is that a baby"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis looks at Daphne as it is a bit complicated. "Yes, Daphne this is my daughter, Kelly". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at the baby sleeping in a pink and blue onesie. "She is adorable and cute, but I am a bit lost on this. Who is the mom"? Daphne curiously asks Davis.

Davis sighs as the two went to the living room. "My prize of an ex girlfriend, we dated about six months, and boom she gets pregnant with Kelly. I had a job and a GED, and I took care of bills and such. When Kelly was born, I pretty much took responsibility and took care of her. Apparently my ex girlfriend pretty much partied right after Kelly was born, and her parents encouraged her to do it. I pretty much had to file for sole custody of Kelly and won. My dad was not use to being a grandfather and kicked us out. Here I am being responsible for another human life, and the people around me is not supportive at all". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne sighs as she looks at her newest little cousin. "Here at the Derby House, it is a village of people". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods to Daphne. "Yeah plus I have a new job as well with the team. Aunt Claire really work things out for me". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Davis as she notices something about him. 'Could he be an underdog'? Daphne thought to herself as she notices her phone ringing.

"I got to take this". Daphne said to Davis. Davis nods as he sees his cousin answering a phone call.

"I will be there soon". Daphne said as the person over the phone. As soon the phone call ends, Daphne grabs her bag and leaving the house. "Mom, I got an unexpected call to tutor someone". Daphne said to Claire.

Claire nods to Daphne as she lets her go. "Ok just be back before dinner", Claire said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she is running in a hurry. "Thanks mom", Daphne said as soon she is in the clear, she teleports to the boat.

On the boat, the teens sees Daphne arriving as they got the alert as well. "Ken what's going on"? Daphne asks Ken.

Ken looks at the teens as he shows it on the monitors. "The silver gemstone has appeared on the beach. It must be retrieved and brought back here before the Underbots do". Ken said to them.

The teens nod as they got an assignment. "Right, let's go", Daphne said to them. The teens nod as this could become very troublesome.

At the beach, the teens are tracking down the silver gemstone. "Guys we should keep our eyes open for anything. Sergiobot or Underbots could appear". Lexi said to them.

The teens nod as they are staying on guard. Andy spots something shining in the sand in a silver metallic color. "Hey guys over here", Andy said to them.

The teens rush over as they see the silver bar in the sand. As they look at it, a spirit of a hydra rises up to them. "I am the Silver Hydra, young rangers. Who is the chosen one of the Ruby Dragon"? The Silver Hydra asks the teens.

Daphne looks at the Silver Hydra as the spirit of the Ruby Dragon rises up. "I am", Daphne said to the Silver Hydra.

The spirit of the Silver Hydra nods to Daphne. "You are the only one that can carry this gemstone to safety". The Silver Hydra said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she picks it up. "I understand", Daphne said to the Silver Hydra as it went back into the gemstone.

Bridgette looks at them as she is slightly confused. "Why does Daphne gets to carry it"? Bridgette asks them.

Gabe turns to Bridgette as he is the only other one that it happened to. "The only time this has ever happened is when a family member is going to be chosen to become a ranger. It happened with Junior and now it is going to be a relative to Daphne". Gabe said to Bridgette.

Tyson nods as Daphne is holding the gemstone. "So the new ranger is a relative to Daphne, but I thought you are only child. Is the song still right"? Tyson asks to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she has the sinking feeling on who it is. "I am an only child, but I do have a cousin who came to the Derby House to live with my mom and me". Daphne said to them.

All the sudden, the teens are ambushed as they are stumble back some. They see Sergiobot and some Underbots. "You rangers are not going anywhere with that Silver Gemstone". Sergiobot said to them.

As the teens are gearing up for a battle, they realize that they need their silver ranger really soon.

At the Derby House, Davis is putting his daughter down for a nap. He notices a spirit of the Silver Hydra appearing to him. "Davis Bonds, you are an underdog in your own right as a teen parent to that young child. I chose you to become the Silver Underdog Ranger. The other rangers need your help". The Silver Hydra said to Davis.

Davis has a stunned look on his face. He has a determined look on his face as he has a new role as well. "I will do it". Davis said to the Silver Hydra.

As Davis gets teleported away, he has no idea that his cousin Daphne is the leader of the team.

End Chapter

Yeah this the first part of the two parter chapter. The next chapter will feature Davis's first morph.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Teen Parent Ranger, The Silver Hydra Part 2


	28. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: The Arrival of the Teen Parent Ranger, The Silver Hydra Part 2

Underdog Squad Theme Song

Mysteries of the Past

Will rise back again

A new team of heroes

Will rise up to save the day

As the evil strikes on them

The most unlikely of people

Becomes the heroes

They are meant to be

When the call is made

It is never delayed

The Underdog Squad will save the day

Roll Call

Daphne (She is rollerblading at a derby track).

Alexica ( She is taking pictures with her camera).

Tyson (He is moving to some music)

Gabriel (He is playing soccer).

Gwendolyn (She is bowling at the bowling alley).

Zoe (She is writing and drawing).

Ryan (He is playing video games).

Branduff (He is riding his motor bike).

Junior (He is playing basketball).

Bridgette (She is on the debating team).

Davis (He is running in a 5K race).

Underdog Squad Power Rangers

They will over come the evil

That wants to crush everything

Power Rangers Underdog Squad!

End Theme Song

Gabe's Narration:

Ok, we learn that the Silver Hydra Gemstone is on the beach. All the sudden Sergiobot comes out and attacks us. Things just get really crazy right. Plus we will be getting an new ally to the team as well. I am telling you this team is going to grow even bigger.

End Narration

At the beach, the teens are in ranger form and in trouble as Sergiobot is going after Daphne. Gabe is protecting her from the evil robotic officer. As he holds his spear in front of him to push Sergiobot back from Daphne, Gabe turns to Junior. "Get Daphne to a safe place bro". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior nods as he kicks at an Underbot. "I will get to her soon. Junior said to Gabe. He flips over an Underbot as he gets to Daphne's side. "Come on Daphne", Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Junior as she nods to him. "Ok, guys we have to regroup". Daphne said to them. As the rangers nod, Sergiobot gets the better of Gabe as he gets knocked out. Andy rushes as he grabs him as well. The rangers teleported away as they have the gemstone.

Back at the boat, Gabe is in the med bay as Ken got to work with putting bandages on the injured green ranger. The teens are demorphed as they are talking amongst themselves. "He really protected Daphne from Sergiobot". Lexi said to them.

Gwen nods in agreement as she looks at Gabe. "It is just like that prophecy said the Emerald Unicorn is the protector of the Ruby Dragon". Gwen said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement as he looks at Andy. "Yeah it like each one of us has a special role just like a instrument in a piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Zoe looks at them as she glances at Bridgette, Ryan, and Gwen. "Yeah but why Gabe is the protector of the Ruby Dragon"? Zoe asks them.

Ryan nods as it is puzzling to him. "I am not sure why though. It just does not make sense to me. Plus we don't know who is identity of the Silver Hydra or the Diamond Manticore is". Ryan points it out to them.

Andy nods to Ryan as he makes an excellent point. "Yeah plus the spirit of the Silver Hydra chose Daphne to carry the silver Underdog Gemstone back here. Plus from when it happened before with Gabe, it turned out to be Junior to be the gold ranger because he is his brother. My guess it is a relative to Daphne". Andy said to them.

Lexi glances at Andy as she has her arms crossed. "Yeah but it is not like this relative is right out of the boat". Lexi said to them.

"Hello is anyone out there", a male voice said as it is coming from outside from the boat.

Bridgette looks at Lexi. "Well someone must be here then". Bridgette said to Lexi.

The teens look at each other as the silver gemstone is glowing with the name Davis Bonds in a bright metallic color. Daphne looks at the name. "I knew that he is an underdog". Daphne said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as Ken and Gabe comes out. "What do you mean Daphne"? Gabe asks them.

Daphne looks at them. "Davis is my cousin, and he is a single father to a two month old daughter. His dad kicked them out because he was not ready to become a grandfather. His ex girlfriend did not take much responsibility for the baby and her parents encouraged her to continuing her partying ways, and Davis is the one working, paying bills, got his GED". Daphne said to them.

The teens are stunned as they hear it. "That is out of whack for him". Andy said to them. Ken sighs as he has the silver morphor ready. "Bring him inside rangers", Ken said to them.

The teens power down as they head out from the boat. Davis spots Daphne and her friends coming out. "Ok Daphne what is going on with you? Plus how did you come up with the money to buy that? Plus who are they"? Davis asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Davis as it is time to explain it. "This boat belongs to our mentor. You can come aboard, and he is expecting you". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis is more confused by this as he looks at them. "What do you mean he is expecting me? One minute I am putting Kelly down for a nap and the next thing I know a spirit of a hydra takes me here". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she knew this as much. "I will explain everything on board". Daphne said to Davis as she gives him a hand.

Davis comes on the boat as he follows Daphne and her friends into the main cabin. Davis gets a surprise as he looks at the high tech on the boat. "Nothing is what it seems at all. I thought it looks like a sailing boat, but this is more like a yacht". Davis said to them.

Ken looks at Davis. "Davis, you are chosen to become the Silver Hydra Underdog Power Ranger. Daphne and the others are your teammates now as you can not tell your friends and family that you are a ranger. Plus you can not escalate in a fight, and use the power for personal gain. Do you understand the newest responsibility"? Ken asks Davis with a stern look on his face.

Davis nods as he understands the ranger rules. "I accept, and there is no question that I have an important duty to protect the earth". Davis said to Ken.

Ken nods as he looks at Davis as he hands him the Silver morphor. Davis feels the hydra swirling around his body as the others watched. "That felt really warm and good". Davis said to them.

The teens nod to Davis as they gather around him. "So which one you is the red ranger"? Davis asks them.

Daphne smirks at Davis as she shakes her head. "I am the red ranger and the leader cuz". Daphne said to Davis.

It is an eye opener to Davis as he looks at his teammates. "That is something I have to get use to. I used to live in Mystic Hallow before my dad kicked me and Kelly out. Plus I have heard about the rangers there, but it is a guy leading the team". Davis said to them.

Gwen looks at Davis as she nods to him. "We actually recently met them. One of my friends is a ranger on this team. My name is Gwen, the yellow ranger". Gwen said to Davis as she is showing her bubbly attitude and personality.

Davis nods as he meets Gwen. "I always thought that the pink ranger is the bubbly one". Davis said to them.

Lexi looks at Davis as she has her arms crossed. "I am the pink ranger actually, Davis. The name is Lexi". Lexi said as she has her attitude.

Andy looks at Davis. "Lexi has a smart mouth. My name is Andy, and I am the black ranger". Andy said to Davis.

Tyson looks at Davis. "There is nothing like a new instrument to join this band. My name is Tyson, the blue ranger". Tyson said to Davis.

Davis has a confused look on his face as he just heard Tyson talk musically. "Did you guys understand that"? Davis asks them.

Bridgette nods to Davis. "Yeah he does talk like that, and it something to get use to for me as well. "I am also a recent ranger to join the team. My name is Bridgette, the orange ranger.

Davis nods to Bridgette as it is something he can relate to on that. Ryan looks at Davis. "My name is Ryan, the white ranger". Ryan said to Davis.

Zoe looks up at the new silver ranger. "My name is Zoe, the purple ranger". Zoe said to Davis.

As Davis got to meet his new teammates, the alarm is going off again as Sergiobot is attacking the park that is frequently visited by moms and their small children. Davis frowns as this is his first battle with the team.

Daphne looks at them. "Let's go everyone", Daphne said to them. Lexi looks at Davis. "When Daphne says let's go everyone, it does include you as well". Lexi said to nods to Lexi as he heads out with them.

At the park, Sergiobot and the Underbots are attacking as mothers and the young toddlers at the park. As the teens arrive to clear the citizens out from the park, Davis is really mad that Sergiobot has harmed loving mothers and the youngest of people.

"Where did that silver Underdog Gemstone get to"? Sergiobot asks them as it is seeing red.

Davis frowns as he glares at the robotic officer. "I have it, and how dare you harm little babies. They are the most defenseless of people everywhere, and I will make sure that my little one will never be harmed by the likes of you". Davis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Davis as it is laughing at him. "You are actually a parent to a little human baby. That is rich, you should have left the baby like most human male teenagers do". Sergiobot said to Davis.

Davis glares at Sergio as he grabs his morphor out and activates it. "Guess what, I am not most teenage guys. Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up". Davis said to them as he does his first morph. The others follow suit as well as they morph into ranger form again.

Davis's Morphing Sequence

A silver gemstone is shinning brightly as a silver silhouette is covering Davis. As the silver bursts, a Hydra comes out as it swirls around Davis. Davis has a silver ranger suit with pants. He has similar designs on the chest and top of his ranger suit. He has a silver helmet with the symbol of a silver gemstone as the visor. "Silver Hydra, Underdog Squad Silver Ranger", Davis said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Sergiobot is stunned to see a newly morphed silver ranger. "Another ranger", Sergiobot said to them. Daphne glares at Sergiobot. "Get use to it", Daphne said to Sergiobot.

As the battle gets started, Sergiobot is coming at them. Davis pulls out his Lance as he is ready to fight back. "I maybe a teen parent, but I am also a ranger as well". Davis said as he feels a power within him. "Silver Hydra Let's Rise Up", Davis said as the Silver Hydra rises from the ground.

As the roar from the hydra destroys the Underbots, Sergiobot gets hit by the Hydra's tail as it lands hard to the ground. "I will be back rangers. Plus Crushmis is furious that he didn't get the right girl all along, purple ranger. She is still under his control of the necklaces and alive". Sergiobot said to them as it takes off.

The rangers are stunned by this as it hits to Zoe's core. Davis looks at them as there is a lot more than he does not know. "Umm guys, I need to be filled in about this". Davis said to them.

Daphne nods as Gwen is right by Zoe's side. "We will explain it back at the derby house. You should introduce Kelly to everyone". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods to them as the rangers are wondering about Kelly. "Who is Kelly"? Ryan asks Davis. Davis looks at Ryan. "Kelly is my two month old daughter". Davis said to them. The teens are surprised by it as they power down and head towards the derby house.

Back at the Derby House, Davis is feeding Kelly as he is holding her in his arms. "You must have good timing to feed her, Davis". Claire said to her nephew.

Davis nods to Aunt Claire as the teens look at the small bundle in his arms. "Yeah, guys this is my daughter Kelly". Davis said to them.

The girls are in awe of the newborn baby. "She is precious Davis". Andy said to Davis. "I have to agree". Tyson said to them. As the teens are in baby mode, Gwen went over to Zoe. "Zoe, we will rescue your sister eventually. You know that don't you". Gwen said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to Gwen as she looks at her. "Yeah, it just that thing had her and put her under his control, and yet it should have been me". Zoe said to Gwen.

Gwen shakes her head to Zoe. "What ever happened on that day that you can not remember, your sister must have protected you from who ever that attacked you years ago". Gwen said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she is feeling a little bit better about it. "Thanks Gwen", Zoe said to Gwen. Bridgette sees the two girls confiding in each other. 'Gwen is Zoe's confided one. But why am I Zoe's protector'? Bridgette asks herself as she is thinking about the prophecy.

End Chapter

The end of this two parter chapter. Davis is now a ranger. Plus the teens got to meet Kelly. The ex girlfriend might be making an appearance with a secret that will rock his world.

Plus next chapter will have self harming in the chapter, so you guys are warned now.

Next Chapter: Zoe's Darkest Secret


	29. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Warning: This chapter does contain self harming.

Chapter 28: Zoe's Darkest Secret

Bridgette's Narration:

We all have secrets that we are keeping from the people closest to us. Some of them are darker than others. Plus these darker secrets are not as talked about like it is tabooed from society today. However, there are people truly effected by this, and it is important for us to listen on why they are doing it.

End Narration

At Bridgette Morrison's house, Bridgette sighs as she talks to her parents. "Mom, dad, can you send me to Eagleview High School for school instead of Fairlington". Bridgette said to them.

Her parents Howard and Fiona Morrison look at each other as this is new to them. "What is bothering you sweetheart"? Howard asks Bridgette. "We want to know to help you feel better about things". Fiona said to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks at them as she explains to them about the bullying and how much she is being taken advantage of by her at school. Her parents are stunned to learn what is going on there, and the new friends she made recently that goes to Eagleview High. "Of course, we just want you to be happy in school". Fiona said to Bridgette. "Yes plus you seem to like these new friends". Howard said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods to them as she hugs them. "Thanks mom and dad", Bridgette said to them. "Your welcome, plus I am glad that you told us about it". Fiona said to Bridgette. Howard nods to Bridgette. "Yes, we will be making calls to get you transferred out to Eagleview". Howard said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods as she has great parents. "Alright, I am going to bed". Bridgette said to them as she goes to her room for the night.

At Zoe's house, Zoe is in deep thought about the recent battles that the team has been through. She is wondering what kind of hell her sister has been through for the past eight years being controlled by Crushmis.

The amethyst angel rises up to Zoe. 'You look troubled Zoe'. Amethyst Angel telepathically said to Zoe.

Zoe looks up at the Amethyst Angel. "Yeah finding out that Iris is indeed alive all this time. It makes me wonder if I should tell them why I have so much darkness inside of me. Plus we have two new members to the team, and I do not want to scare them of my dirty habit". Zoe said to the Amethyst Angel.

The Amethyst Angel looks at Zoe. "They will not judge you. What your sister did eight years ago, she did it to protect you from the evil that wanted to harm you. Plus according to the Underdog Scroll the Sunstone Selkie is my protector and the Topaz Pegasus is my confident, it means that you will have Bridgette and Gwen that will protect and confide in". Amethyst Angel said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she looks at the angel. "Yeah but I don't know Bridgette or Davis that well yet". Zoe said to the angel as she points it out to it.

The Amethyst Angel nod to Zoe as it understands it. "In due time you will get to know them including who the Diamond Manticore has chosen to fight along side you". The Amethyst Angel said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to the angel. "I suppose plus the Diamond Manticore is the Onyx Griffin's confided one". Zoe said to the Amethyst Angel. The angel nods as it disappears for now.

Zoe sighs as she rolls up her sleeves as she looks down at the multiple scars on her arm. 'I hope the others will be supportive about what I have to tell them'. Zoe thought to herself as she rolls her sleeve back down to her hand.

Two days later, the teens are back at school. Zoe sighs as it is another day in high school. "Hey Zoe", Bridgette said to Zoe.

Zoe turns around as she spots the orange ranger coming into the building. "Bridgette, you are going to school here now". Zoe said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods to Zoe. "Yeah I transferred here. My parents thought it is best for me since I told them about the horrors of Fairlington". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as the others are surprised by it. "This is good news like a good piece of music". Tyson said to Bridgette as he looks at her with a huge grin on his face.

The teens notice the grin on Tyson's face. "Anyways let me show you around, Bridgette", Daphne said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods to Daphne. "Sure, it will be great especially on the first day". Bridgette said to them.

Andy nods in agreement. "You bet it is. Anything to make the first day even better". Andy said to Bridgette.

Ryan nods in agreement with Andy. "Yeah it makes it less scary". Ryan said to Bridgette.

"Yeah plus we will be around as well". Junior said to Bridgette.

As the teens goes their separate ways, Gabe looks at Tyson as he has that knowing look on his face. "You like Bridgette don't you". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson is blushing at Gabe. "Yeah she is a breath of fresh music". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe smirks as he know it. "You really should tell her". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson blushes as his face turns pink. "I cannot tell her about it. This is a secret opus that can not get to her". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe shakes his head to Tyson. "Come on dude, I have not told Gwen about my crush on her yet. If it helps you feel better about it". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson smirks to Gabe. "Maybe I will tell her when you tell Gwen how you feel about her". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe nods to Tyson as it is a plan. "Good plan", Gabe said to Tyson. The two boys head to class.

In gym class, Zoe is changing clothes as she puts on another long sleeve shirt with shorts on. Bridgette notices something is different about it. "Hey Zoe won't you get too hot wearing a long sleeve shirt in gym class"? Bridgette asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Bridgette. "No, besides I am not that athletic at all". Zoe said to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks at Zoe as she is a bit skeptical of it. 'Wearing long sleeve shirts all the time, is she hiding something from the team'? Bridgette asks herself as she and Zoe leaves the locker room.

As the teens are playing basketball, some of the students are walking around the walking track. Alana spots Zoe with Bridgette. "Well, I never thought the new girl would be hanging out with a loser like you". Alana said to Zoe.

Bridgette looks at Alana as this is all to familiar back at her old school. "Yes, Zoe is my friend. Why are you making it a big deal about it"? Bridgette curiously asks Alana.

Alana looks at Bridgette. "It's because of those shirts she wears. It is cover up the painful secret". Alana said to Bridgette.

As Alana pushes Bridgette out of the way, she rips the sleeves from Zoe's shirt. Zoe looks mortified as her cutting scars are being shown. "There that is the reason why Zoe is a loser". Alana said to Bridgette.

Bridgette frowns as she steps in front of Zoe. It is not long that the others arrive at the scene. "How could you do that to her you vicious wretch"? Bridgette asks Alana .

Alana smirks at Bridgette. "It was easy actually. I went to her locker and made some snips of her gym shirt. Plus I already snipped at her other shirt as well. That way you all can see how weak your loser friend is". Alana said to Bridgette.

Bridgette frowns as Zoe is in Gwen's arms as she is crying. "By cutting on her clothes without her knowledge or permission, in what world would that be ok"? Bridgette asks Alana.

Alana looks at Bridgette as a teacher sees everything that happened. "Alana, principals office now", the teacher said to Alana. Alana scoffs by it.

Lexi looks at Alana as she is the big mouth. "Next time, you should keep your mouth shut on things where other people are witnesses on everything you just said". Lexi said to Alana.

Alana scoffs at them as she leaves for the principal's office. "Morrison, make sure you get Beckett to the nurse's office. Parker, you go with them". The teacher said to them.

Gwen and Bridgette nods as Zoe is crying as tears are falling down her face. They leave the gym for the nurse's office.

Daphne looks at them. "Did you guys know any of this until now"? Daphne asks them. The teens shake their head as this is shocking to them as well. "No, I thought she is cold all the time". Junior said to them. "Yeah I thought she likes wearing long sleeve shirts". Andy said to them.

Ryan sighs as he sees that Zoe has a darkness to deal with. "I hope she is alright. Alana really crossed the line this time". Ryan said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement as she has a full mind to get the answers from Zoe.

In the nurse's office, Zoe is still upset as Bridgette and Gwen are right by her side. The nurse gives Zoe a spare long sleeve shirt to put on.

"Zoe, why didn't you tell us about the scars on your arms"? Gwen asks Zoe. Bridgette nods as she looks at the youngest teammate. "Yeah cutting yourself is a very dangerous habit". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Bridgette as she got reminded of Iris. "It was just to ease the pain of being bullied. My sister was the first one to convince me to stop cutting myself. When she disappeared, I went back to it. Plus my dad is trying to get me to stop again. My mom didn't seem to care about me and called it a dirty habit. When I learned that my sister is alive, she is going to be disappointed in me that I failed to stop". Zoe said to them.

Bridgette sighs as she looks at Zoe. "Zoe, we all do care about you". Bridgette said to Zoe. Gwen nods in agreement. "Yeah plus I know how you feel when it comes to having a bad mom too. Plus you should tell the others about the origin of the scars. When you feel that you need to cut yourself, you should come to me. We can talk about your day". Gwen said to Zoe.

Bridgette nods to Zoe. "Yeah plus you got me and the others as well". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Zoe glances at Bridgette as she is feeling better about it. "Thanks, I just do not know how Davis is going to react to it. Plus Sergiobot said that I should have been the one being controlled by his master not my sister". Zoe said to them.

Bridgette and Gwen look at each other wondering why that is the case. "There is more to this than what we know". Gwen said to them. Bridgette nods in agreement as they stick by Zoe for the rest of the day.

After school, the teens are on the boat in the main ops room. Davis is already on the boat with Kelly in her stroller napping away. "Woah guys, what is going on? Did something happen at school"? Davis asks them.

Daphne shakes her head to Davis. "Zoe has something to tell us. Let's just say that Alana did something that uncovered her secret". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods as Bridgette, Gwen, and Ryan are right by her side. "Alana is not a friend of yours is she"? Davis asks them.

Lexi nods to Davis. "You catch on pretty quick". Lexi said to Davis. Davis nods as he looks at Zoe.

Zoe looks at them as she sighs to them. "I have been cutting myself since I was a kid. Due to my intelligence, my parents sent me to a boarding school. However the bullying got so bad that I thought cutting myself was the only way to ease the pain. My twin sister was the first one that caught me. She convinced me to stop doing it. However when she disappeared, I lost my first supporter on getting better. When my parents found out, my dad became my next supporter. My mom, she was dismayed by my dirty habit that she calls it. Ever since then, I try not to cut myself, but the bullying still continues on. I wear long sleeve shirts that is way too big. Now you all know why". Zoe said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. Daphne looks at Zoe. "Zoe, we do care about you. Plus what ever you are feeling you should say it in a health manner". Daphne said to Zoe.

Lexi nods in agreement as she looks at Zoe. "Yeah plus you are not alone in this. You can overcome this darkness". Lexi said to Zoe.

Andy shakes his head to Zoe. "I am glad that you told us. What Alana did is inexcusable and unforgiven". Andy said to Zoe.

Gabe nods to Zoe. "Yeah you shouldn't have sharp objects on you or even near by. If you are going to cut something, let be food or even a creation never yourself". Gabe said to Zoe.

Gwen looks at Zoe. "Yeah like I said in the nurse's office, you can always come to me about your feelings. I will always listen". Gwen said to Zoe.

Tyson looks at Zoe. "I have no idea you are dealing with something deeply painful as this in a minor key. You have support in me as well". Tyson said to Zoe.

Ryan looks at Zoe as he is nervous and scared for her. "I am glad that you told us, Zoe. I am dealing with my own darkness of being paranoid". Ryan said to Zoe.

Davis looks at Zoe. "I know we just met, but you got support in me as well. Plus you should talk to a therapist on dealing with it as well". Davis said to Zoe.

Ken nods to Zoe as he is being supportive. "Zoe, you can also come to me about having a bad day. I know that you can show your emotions the healthy way". Ken said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she gets hugs from the teens. "Thanks guys", Zoe said to them. As they share the group hug, they are right Zoe's side.

As the teens head home, Ryan went towards Zoe. "Hey Zoe, can I walk you home"? Ryan asks Zoe. Zoe nods to Ryan. "Sure Ryan", Zoe said to them. The teens look at each other as a romance is blooming.

That night, Zoe is back at her home. "Hey dad", Zoe said to Charlie. Charlie looks at Zoe. "Yes", Charlie said to Zoe. "I am ready to talk to someone about my self harm". Zoe said to her dad.

Charlie nods as he looks at Zoe. "I take it your friends learned about it today". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to him as she has the sad expression on her face. "Yeah, it was in a way that they got to see them by actions of a mean girl. Did the school nurse called"? Zoe asks her dad.

Charlie nods to Zoe. "Yes and so did the principal. The principal gave a three week suspension to Alana. I am glad that your friends are standing by you. Plus if Iris is still alive, she will be happy as well". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she looks at him. "Yeah but will she be disappointed in me that I did continued to self harm myself after she disappeared". Zoe said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Zoe as that question is coming. "A little bit disappointed, but she would be happy that you have new support in your friends". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe smiles as she hugs her dad. "Thanks dad", Zoe said to Charlie as the Beckett is starting to move forward.

Meanwhile back at the WC Lab Corp, Dark Life is still locked up in her cell. She is in deep thought as she tries to remember her life before being a warrior for Crushmis. She remembers about the battle as she sees the purple ranger demorphing. 'Could it Zoe, no my master told me that she is dead a year later'. Dark Life thought to herself as it made her wonder about her.

End Chapter

This is more of a drama filled chapter than an action filled chapter. Self harm is nothing funny about it.

The next chapter will be Andy's personal mystery about the location of his sister.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Mysterious Diamond Ranger Part 1


	30. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: The Arrival of the Mysterious Diamond Ranger Part 1

Davis's Narration:

In life, there are mysteries like how big is the universe and who is behind a high profile murder case. Trying to figure the identity of someone who is just as mysterious, it is just as difficult as well. My friends and I will be in for another difficult mystery.

End Narration

At WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is in the CEO Office. He sees Willcrush bringing back a sore Zongbot to him. "Master Crushmis", Willcrush said to him as he bows to the evil scientist.

Crushmis looks at them as he sees that Zongbot is punished. "Zongbot, you captured the wrong girl. For that, you have been punished accordingly for that vicious mistake. You are no longer allowed to be in this room unless you are summoned in here and escorted in here. Furthermore, you are not allowed to attack the rangers unless you are ordered by me personally. NOW LEAVE THIS OFFICE NOW". Crushmis yells at Zongbot.

Zongbot looks down on himself. "Yes Master Crushmis", Zongbot said as it leaves the room.

Crushmis looks at Willcrush as he shakes his head. "Incompetent robots, Willcrush, I want you to attack the rangers. Show them no mercy especially towards the black ranger". Crushmis said to Willcrush.

Willcrush bows to Crushmis. "Yes Master Crushmis", Willcrush said as he leaves the CEO office as he has a plan to attack the rangers.

Saturday afternoon, Davis sighs as he is changing Kelly's diaper. He looks at Daphne as she and Junior are hanging together very closely. Plus he notices how Bridgette and Tyson are shy around each other. Ryan and Zoe are getting really close. Gabe and Gwen still does not know if he or she really like each other. Andy and Lexi are talking about things.

"Looks like there is not going to be a lady for us for awhile Kelly". Davis said to Kelly. Kelly coo at him as she is in a green and pink onesie with a rabbit on it.

Daphne notices her cousin taking care of Kelly. "Hey Davis what's on your mind"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis looks at Daphne. "You guys are getting really close and relationships are blossoming. I just worry that one of the girls might get pregnant as a teen like I got my prize of an ex girlfriend". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne shakes her head to Davis. "I don't plan doing that unless I am ready and talked about doing it with my boyfriend who ever it might be, Davis. Plus if I ever come across that ex girlfriend of yours, I will personally kick her butt for abandoning that precious angel". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods as he looks at his daughter. "Yeah Kelly is my world right now. Tell me something, does the rangers in Mystic Hallow know about me being the silver ranger"? Davis asks Daphne.

Daphne nods to Davis. "Oh yes, I have already contacted JT Wolfe, and he knows about you already. Gwen has a friend who is also a ranger on his team named Andi. I think she and Lexi were sisters in a past life since they both have the smart mouth". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods as he remembers about living in Mystic Hallow. "Yeah a few people in Mystic Hallow are really judgmental especially Mr. Roswell the pastor at the church. He told me that I embarrassed the church for getting my ex girlfriend pregnant. I have not stepped into a church since then because of it". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she listens to Davis. "Yeah Clyde's dad is a real jerk from what I heard when I visited Mystic Hallow". Daphne said to Davis.

From across the room, Andy notices Daphne and Davis talking. Lexi looks at Andy. "Andy, have you told Davis and Bridgette about your sister yet"? Lexi asks Andy.

Andy glances at Lexi. "Not yet Lexi, I know I should tell them both. It feels like if we get anymore new rangers; I will have to repeat the story over and over again". Andy said to them.

Lexi nods to Andy as she can understand the reasoning. "I can understand your reason, but they have the right to know". Lexi said to Andy.

Andy looks at Lexi as he looks at Zoe. "Yeah, but I don't want it to come out like how Alana revealed Zoe's dark secret". Andy said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she remembers what happened in gym class the other day. "What Alana did was cruel on so many levels, Andy. Plus it came out when Zoe was not ready to reveal it". Lexi said to Andy.

Andy nods as Lexi is absolutely right. "Your right Lexi", Andy said to Lexi. He looks at Davis and Bridgette. "Hey Davis, Bridgette, can I talk to the two of you alone"? Andy asks Davis and Bridgette.

Davis and Bridgette look at each other. "Sure Andy", Davis said to Andy. "Ok", Bridgette said to Andy.

Andy, Bridgette, and Davis leaves the room for a minute as Daphne is keeping an eye on Kelly. "Is everything alright"? Bridgette asks Andy. "Yeah is there something Daphne has not told me"? Davis asks Andy.

Andy looks at them as he about to tell them. "The others knows about this, and yet you two are new to the team. You two do have the right to know about it". Andy said to them.

As Bridgette and Davis look at each other wondering what it is, their morphors are going off. Daphne walks in on them. "I hate to break this private talk, but we got trouble". Daphne said to them.

Andy sighs as he looks at them. "It looks like it has to wait until later". Andy said to them. The teens teleport to the boat as Davis brings Kelly along as well.

On the boat, Ken spots the rangers. "Willcrush is back rangers in the warehouse district". Ken said to them. The teens look at the monitors as Willcrush is creating havoc and Underbots are there as well.

Daphne frowns as she looks at them. "Let's Go Everyone", Daphne said to them. As the teens nod, Davis says goodbye to Kelly as he has to fight against evil. They head out as Ken is watching Kelly. 'I wonder what it would have been like if Daphne was with me instead of being adopted out'. Ken thought to himself.

Ken looks at the monitors as he know that the rangers are fighting vs Willcrush. He spots something unusual on the monitors. The dot is in crystal clear color as it perplexes him deeply as it is heading towards the battle scene. "Daphne, something is heading your way". Ken said as he tries to make contact with the leader.

Back at the battle scene in the warehouse, Daphne and the rangers are in an intense battle vs Willcrush. Willcrush is really going at it on the black ranger.

Andy rolls down to the ground as Tyson is protecting him. "Andy are you ok"? Tyson asks Andy. "I will be fine, Ty. I have to fight back". Andy said as he struggles to stand up.

Daphne hears the communication from Ken. "What do you mean something is heading our way"? Daphne asks Ken.

The other teens look at each other as they are clueless on what is going on. "Umm what kind of something is heading this way". Gabe said as he is slashing at an Underbot. "There must be something we are not aware of yet". Gwen said to them.

Ryan and Zoe nod in agreement. "Yeah but what it is and who is coming"? Ryan asks them.

Willcrush fires a beam at the rangers as they are send back some. Andy demorphs as he is in pain. "Oh no Andy", Zoe yells out to him. "This is bad". Junior said to them.

"It is time to show no mercy, black ranger". Willcrush said to them. As he fires the beam again, Tyson is prepared to take the full force of the blow.

"Diamond Manticore Let's Rise Up", a female voice said as the spirit of the Diamond Manticore shows up as it protects Andy and Tyson.

As the beam gets blocked, the teens are surprised to see another ranger in a crystal clear ranger suit with a skirt just like the other rangers. "Who is that"? Bridgette asks them. "I do not know, but I like her timing". Davis said to them.

Willcrush is taken back by the sudden arrival. "So another ranger shows up, this fight is now personal". Willcrush said to them as this battle will be more complex.

End Chapter

This the first chapter that the Diamond Ranger shows up. However she will reveal her identity to the rangers later on in this arc.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Mysterious Diamond Ranger Part 2


	31. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: The Arrival of the Mysterious Diamond Ranger Part 2

Tyson's Narration

Mysterious music indeed, we get a very unexpected arrival in the Diamond Ranger. What puzzles me so is the mythical beast that the Diamond Ranger has. It has parts of a lion in them. Plus is this the same Diamond Manticore that is the confident one in the Underdog Triad? There is much unanswered music in this that is driving me crazy.

End Narration

Willcrush is stunned by the new arrival to the battle scene. "What how could there be another ranger"? Willcrush asks them. He is seeing red as he glares at the female ranger.

The Diamond Ranger is silent as she grabs her weapon out. She is ignoring what Willcrush is saying. "I am talking to you Diamond Ranger". Willcrush said to Diamond Ranger.

The Diamond Ranger looks at Willcrush. "I heard you loud and clear. But let's get something straight, I am here to fight not to talk". The Diamond Ranger said to Willcrush.

The teens are stunned by the new arrival. "A clear as crystal ranger suit, that is new". Davis said to them. "Did you guys know about this ranger before and didn't tell me"? Bridgette asks them as she is confused by it.

Zoe shakes her head to Bridgette. "No, this is the first time of seeing a diamond ranger". Zoe said to them. Ryan also nods in agreement. "This is new to us as well". Ryan said to Bridgette.

Lexi looks at them. "I am with Zoe and Ryan on this Bridgette. Plus I like her style". Lexi said to them.

Tyson looks at Andy as he is helping him up. "Andy are you alright"? Tyson asks Andy. Andy nods to Tyson. "Yeah but what just saved us just now". Andy asks them as he demorphs from the pain.

"The Diamond Ranger just showed up". Tyson said to Andy. Andy looks at the Diamond Ranger as she is ready to fight. The Diamond Ranger looks at Andy as she learns that he is a ranger. 'My brother is a ranger just like me. This will be an interesting reunion when it's time'. The Diamond Ranger thought to herself.

Willcrush glares at the Diamond Ranger as he summons more Underbots. "It does not change the outcome of the battle. I will make you see that. Underbots attack". Willcrush said to the Diamond Ranger as he orders Underbots to attack.

The Diamond Ranger is getting really angry as Willcrush said the word see. As she grabs her weapon out again, the Diamond Ranger is fighting them like it is second nature to them. Plus it appears that she can sense where the foot soldiers are coming from like it is nothing.

"Ok, I am no martial arts expert, but it is like she knows where the Underbots are coming from in two steps ahead". Junior said to them.

"I have to agree bro, and it looks like she is really riled up for some reason". Gabe said to them.

Daphne nods as is taking charge of it. "Lexi and Tyson stay with Andy. Everyone else give the Diamond Ranger a hand". Daphne said to them. The teens nod as Lexi and Andy are staying with Andy. "Right", they said in unison.

As the battle continues on, the Diamond Ranger notices that the rangers are fighting back. She senses that they are good friends to Andy as they didn't leave him behind for her to deal with Willcrush.

Willcrush glares at them as he is going at Daphne. "Who is the Diamond Ranger? I will make it easy for yourself to surrender like a weak female red ranger". Willcrush said to Daphne.

Daphne glares at Willcrush as she gets kicked in the stomach. "I do not know who she is. Even if I do know, I will never tell you who it is". Daphne said to Willcrush.

Willcrush glares back at Daphne as he pushes her with a lot of force. Daphne went to the ground. "Tyson, Lexi, Willcrush is charging in and fast". Daphne said to them. He charges in towards Andy again.

Lexi and Tyson sees Willcrush coming towards them. "I am the one that has to protect the music that is the Onyx Griffin, and I will not let you get to him. Sapphire Leviathan Let's Rise Up", Tyson said as calls upon his mythical creature.

As the Sapphire Leviathan rises up, it roars at Willcrush as it slams its tail at him. As a result another one of Willcrush's choker necklaces is gone. Willcrush looks at Andy who is laying on the ground. He froze for a second as the creation looks at the demorphed ranger. 'Could it be, my son no that's not possible'. Willcrush thought to himself as he teleports away.

The teens gather around Andy as they are very confused by it. "Ok what the hell was that"? Lexi asks them. "I am not sure but it look like Willcrush froze for some reason". Gwen said to them.

Daphne looks at the Diamond Ranger who is walking away from them. "Diamond Ranger wait who are you? You should introduce yourself. My name is Daphne". Daphne said to the Diamond Ranger.

The Diamond Ranger demorphs as she powers down as she only reveals her backside to the rangers. "Well Daphne, you and Andy needs medical attention. You will find out who I am in due time". The female diamond ranger teleports away.

The teens are caught very off guard as the Diamond Ranger knows Andy and said his name. "Is it just me or does this Diamond Ranger knows who and what Andy is"? Lexi asks them.

The teens nod in agreement with Lexi. "Yeah the Diamond Ranger owes us some answers". Gabe said to them. Gwen looks at them. "We should talk about this back at the boat". Gwen said to them as the teens teleport to the boat.

Back at the boat, Daphne and Andy are in the med bay as they have bandages on their bodies. Lexi explains what happened during the battle. "There is something about that Diamond Ranger and Willcrush like, why did she know who Andy is? Plus Why Willcrush froze like that as well". Lexi asks Ken.

Ken is in deep thought about this. "I am not sure what it is rangers. In the meantime, we should look for this Diamond Ranger and talk to her about joining the team. As for Willcrush, he may come back again. You all should get home and get some rest". Ken said to them.

The teens nod as they get their orders. Lexi looks at Andy. "Hey Andy, do you want me to walk you home"? Lexi asks Andy.

Andy nods to Lexi as he smiles to her. "Yeah I will like that very much". Andy said to Lexi. As the teens see the two of them leaving together, Daphne grins as she sees that a new relationship is about to form. She leaves with the others as they also head home.

At the orphanage, Andy and Lexi parted ways. He went inside as he sees a visitor waiting for him the living room talking to Ms. Blackburn. He has tears of joy as he is reunited with his sister. "Linnie", Andy said to the girl named Linnie.

Linnie turns around as she smiles at Andy. "Hey Andy, I am back in Eagleview and here to stay". Linnie said to Andy.

The news sends shock waves to Andy. He has no idea why Linnie came back to Eagleview. "I have been looking for you so long, sis, but now you came back. I am happy that you are here". Andy said to Linnie.

As the brother and sister hugs, Ms. Vernon smiles as she takes a photo of the moment. 'The two of them are meant to be adopted together never separated, I knew that Linnie would come back one day'. Ms. Vernon thought to herself as she has a feeling that something happened to Linnie during her separation from Andy.

End Chapter

Linnie Blackburn is Andy's sister who got created by Ms. Strange Imagination. However her secret will also be revealed in this arc as well.

Next Chapter: A Reunion of Secrets and Mysteries


	32. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: A Reunion of Secrets and Mysteries

Junior's Narration

A reunion can be a joyful occasion between two people. Plus there are the secrets and the mystery on where they have been and what happened during the separation. However the identity of the new Diamond Ranger and Dark Life are going to be tough to figure out. Plus you can not jump to conclusions.

End Narration

Back at WC Lab Corp, Willcrush is back in his cell as he collapses to the ground. He remembers about seeing the black ranger in civilian form. 'Who is that boy, and why does he look familiar to me'? Willcrush thought to himself.

"Lost in though, Willcrush", Dark Life said to Willcrush. Dark Life is in another cell next to him.

Willcrush glances at Dark Life. "One of those rangers look so familiar to me. It is like my memory is playing tricks on me or something". Willcrush said to Dark Life.

Dark Life nods to Willcrush as she is thinking about the same thing. "I have the feeling about the purple ranger. Plus I wonder if the master lied to us years ago". Dark Life said to Willcrush.

Willcrush raises a skeptical brow. "Why would Crushmis lie to us, Dark Life? He told us our family members are dead". Willcrush said to Dark Life.

Dark Life nods as she looks at them. "Yeah they must be dead then". Dark Life said to Willcrush as the conversation ends.

Back in the CEO Office, Crushmis is on a rampage. "What, there is a Diamond Ranger now? I should have been notified about this when the Diamond Underdog Gemstone was in the area. Crushmis said to Sergiobot and Mingbot.

"Perhaps this Diamond Ranger had an Underdog Gemstone long before the other rangers did". Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

"This rangers are popping up like bad weeds in a garden". Mingbot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis nods to them. "You are both right about that. Send Dark Life to attack the rangers", Crushmis said to them.

Sergiobot and Mingbot nods as they receive the orders. "Yes Master Crushmis", Sergiobot and Mingbot said in unison.

They leave the office as they went to Dark Life's cell. "Crushmis wants you to attack the rangers". Mingbot said to Dark Life.

Dark Life glances at them as she is being released. "It will be my pleasure". Dark Life said to them. She leaves the headquarters as she has an agenda of her own to see the identity of the purple ranger.

As it begins another week at Eagleview High, the teens see how Andy is walking into the building. Lexi looks at him as she is curious about it. "Ok Andy what's going on"? Lexi asks Andy.

Andy looks at them as the other teens also walk up to him. "Yeah you look so happy like a fast pop song". Tyson said to Andy.

Andy looks at Tyson as he does not care for pop music. "My sister Linnie came back to the orphanage over the weekend. After being separated for 10 years, Linnie showed back up at the orphanage". Andy said to them as he is very excited about it.

The teens are very surprised about the sudden reappearance of his sister. "Wow, you must be thrilled through the roof". Gwen said to Andy. "Who is Linnie"? Bridgette asks Andy.

Andy looks at Bridgette as he nods to Gwen. "She is my twin sister. We got separated when we were 8 years old through adoption. It is one of my dreams that came true". Andy said to them.

Bridgette nods as she sees how happy Andy is. "That is great, Andy". Bridgette said as she is being supportive.

Junior looks at Andy as he is kind of skeptical of it. "After being separated for ten years, she just came back just like that. Does that sound a bit strange to you"? Junior asks Andy.

The teens look at each other as it is a point that got thrown out there. "Well it is not like she was kidnapped for that amount of time". Ryan said to Junior.

Junior looks at them. "Have the two of you talked about where she has been for all that time"? Junior asks Andy.

Andy looks at Junior as this is going into a tough debate. "We did catch up some, and I want you guys to meet her after school today". Andy said to them.

Junior looks at Andy as he is concerned that Linnie might be not who Andy thought it is. "Look Andy, I just don't want to see you getting hurt by this Linnie person". Junior said to Andy.

Andy glares at Junior as he is getting mad. "She is not a con artist, Junior. I am happy that she is back in my life. Plus Linnie is my twin sister". Andy said to Junior.

Daphne looks at them. "Calm down guys, maybe once we all meet Linnie, we will feel better about this". Daphne said to them.

Zoe nods in agreement with Daphne. "Yeah at least Andy has his sister back safe and sound". Zoe said to them as she is still thinking about her long lost sister.

As the bell rings, the teens are going their separate ways to class. Gabe went towards Junior. "Ok what was that for, doubting about Andy's sister"? Gabe asks Junior.

Junior looks at Gabe as he shakes his head. "What if this Linnie is really Dark Life in disguise? Plus she has been out of Andy's life for 10 years. Don't you want to know about her life". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah but don't you think you are jumping to conclusions about her. It was all over during that conversation with Andy". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior looks at Gabe as he shakes his head. "Gabe if I have not seen you in 10 years and you mysteriously show back up, I would have a mile long of questions to ask you about and to see if you are really Gabe. This Linnie could be the human form of Dark Life, and I will prove it to protect Andy from the truth". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe sighs as he watches Junior walking away. He shakes his head as he does not know who's side to be on.

Later on that day, Andy is still trying to be in a good mood. Junior went up to Andy. "Andy hold up a minute". Junior said to Andy.

Andy turns around as he looks at Junior. "What is it Junior"? Andy asks Junior. He is not sure what the gold ranger has to ask him.

Junior looks at Andy. "How much talking did you and this Linnie do over the weekend"? Junior asks Andy.

Andy frowns as it gone back to the main conversation from that morning. "Some Junior, she slept a lot as well like she has been exhausted for the longest time. Why are you doubting about her when you have not even met her yet"? Andy asks Junior.

Junior looks at Andy as he shakes his head. "She could be the identity of Dark Life". Junior said to Andy.

Andy has a hurtful look on his face. "What, you must be out of your mind. There is no way that Linnie is Dark Life". Andy said to Junior.

Junior watches Andy walking away as the others shows up. "What in the world did you say to him"? Lexi asks Junior.

Junior looks at Lexi. "The identity of Dark Life could be Andy's sister you guys". Junior said to them.

Daphne shakes her head to Junior. "Junior, we do not have strong proof of this. You are jumping to conclusions. You should go apologize to Andy". Daphne said to Junior as she is mad at him.

Junior looks at his teammates. He has a full mind to get the proof. "Come on guys, it just too much of a coincidence that she came back from being separated for teen years". Junior said to them.

Ryan shakes his head to Junior. "There is jumping to conclusions and actually having proof of it". Ryan said to Junior.

Junior looks at them. "Yeah but, I don't want Andy getting hurt by it". Junior said to them.

Daphne looks at Junior. "Look when Linnie tells us where she has been for the past ten years, we will listen to her". Daphne said to Junior as she walks away.

Junior sighs as he pretty much blows it. The rest of his teammates follow suit. "So much for getting them on to my side on it. I will have to find out the truth for myself". Junior said to himself as he head towards his next class.

After school, the teens minus Junior are at a local ice cream shoppe. Andy and Linnie are sitting together. As the teens look at Linnie for the first time, they see the eerie family resemblance between them. Linnie has a clear tee shirt with blue jeans and shoes. She has specialized glasses on her face. "Talk about a splitting image", Gabe said to them. "Yeah they look alike". Gwen said to them.

Andy looks at them. "Guys this is my twin sister Linnie. Linnie that's Daphne, Lexi, Gabe, Gwen, Tyson, Zoe, Ryan, Bridgette, and Davis". Andy said to Linnie as he introduces her to his friends.

Linnie nods as she looks at them. "It is nice to meet all of you". Linnie said to them. She has a good and kind hearted attitude. The teens respond back to her as well

Daphne looks at Linnie. "So Linnie where have you been in the past ten years"? Daphne asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at Daphne. "It is kind of complicated and a long story. Plus it has been difficult to talk about". Linnie said to Daphne. Daphne nods to Linnie as she can understand having a complicated past.

Davis notice that Junior is not here. "Umm guys, why is Junior not here"? Davis asks them. The teens look at each other as they have not filled him in on it.

Linnie turns to Andy. "Is Junior a friend of yours"? Linnie asks Andy. Andy nods to Linnie. "Yeah he is". Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie looks at Andy. "If he is your friend, then he should be here then right". Linnie said to Andy.

Andy looks at Linnie. "He is jumping to conclusions about you, sis". Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie frowns as she looks at Andy. "Why would he do that? When I have not met him yet"? Linnie asks Andy.

Andy is about to answer Linnie's question when the morphor goes off. Daphne steps away to answer the call. "Daphne, Junior is in trouble. Dark Life is attacking at the park". Ken said to Daphne.

Daphne frowns as her teammate is in trouble. "Right", Daphne said to Ken as the communication ends.

Lexi sees that look on Daphne's face. "Daphne what's up"? Lexi asks Daphne.

"Guys, we better go". Daphne said to them. The teens nod to Daphne.

Andy looks at Linnie. "I got to go sis". Andy said to Linnie. Linnie nods as she watches them leave. She has a gut feeling that something is wrong. Linnie takes the other exit out as she pulls out her morphor as well.

Back at the park, Junior is in ranger form as he is fighting Dark Life all by himself. "I was hoping to get more of you rangers too attack". Dark Life said to Junior as she kicks him down.

Junior rolls to the ground. "Yeah well, I want to prove something to protect my friend". Junior said to Dark Life as he has his weapon in his hands.

As he charged in with it, Dark Life manages to dodge it as she slams her bow staff against him. Junior lands on the ground really hard.

The teens arrive in ranger form as they see Junior being beaten up. "Hey back off Dark Life", Daphne said as she kicks at her. Dark Life stumbles back some.

Junior looks at them. "You guys came for me". Junior said to them. He is surprised by this.

Andy nods in agreement. "Yeah we got the call while the others met Linnie. She did ask about you". Andy said to Junior.

Junior realizes that he did jump to conclusions. "I must have messed up didn't I". Junior said to Andy.

Gwen looks at Junior. "When you meet her, you can apologize to her". Gwen said to Junior.

Junior nods to Gwen as he understand now. "Andy I am sorry". Junior said to Andy.

Andy nods to Junior. "Apology accepted", Andy said to Junior. Junior nods as he has earned Andy's forgiveness.

Dark Life looks at them as she fires a beam at them. "Talking is over rangers", Dark Life said to them. As the beam is fired towards Junior and Andy, it gets deflected by another sword by the Diamond Ranger.

The rangers are stunned by it. The Diamond Ranger has shown up again. "What how could there be another ranger"? Dark Life asks them.

The Diamond Ranger pushes Dark Life as she kicks at her. "Because I am another ranger, and you went too far on attacking a ranger that was alone and who jumped to conclusions about me". The Diamond Ranger said to Dark Life.

The teens hear the female voice that is talking to Dark Life. 'That voice sounded like Linnie'. Andy thought to himself.

The Diamond Ranger kicks at Dark Life as she is sent back some.

Junior realizes that he did Linnie all wrong. "I should have never jumped to conclusions about Andy's sister, and I will never do that again. We will find out who you really are eventually. Gold Centaur Let's Rise Up". Junior said as he calls upon his mythical creature.

As the centaur rises up, it gallops at Dark Life as another choker necklace is destroyed. Dark Life gets hit really hard as she lands on the ground. As she got back up again, Dark Life glares at the purple ranger. "I will be back rangers, and when I do I want answers especially from you, purple ranger". Dark Life said to them as she teleports away.

The rangers are very confused by it. "What was that about, Zoe"? Lexi asks Zoe. The teens nod to Zoe. Zoe looks at them. "I am not sure what is it you guys". Zoe said to them.

The Diamond Ranger walks away from them. "I must go rangers". The Diamond Ranger said to them as the ranger teleports away.

Junior sighs as he looks at them. "I do have to apologize to you guys". Junior said to them.

The teens power down as they look at Junior who also power down. Daphne looks at Junior. "Yeah where you thinking taking on Dark Life by your self"? Daphne asks Junior.

Junior looks at Daphne as he sighs to her. "I needed to think what I have said to make you and Andy so mad at me, and then Dark Life came out and attacked". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Junior as she nods to him. "Junior there is still time to actually meet Linnie". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior nods as he learns that he does have a chance to meet her. "Alright", Junior said to Daphne.

Gwen has a happy look on her face. "You two should kiss and make up already". Gwen said to them.

This causes Daphne to blush pink as Junior also blushes as well. "Let's go guys", Daphne said to them. The teens leave the park.

Back at the ice cream shoppe, Linnie sees Andy returning as he has his friends with him including Junior. "Junior this is my twin sister Linnie. Linnie this is one of my friends Junior". Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie looks up at Junior. "It is nice to meet you, Junior". Linnie said to Junior.

Junior looks at Linnie as he sits down on a chair. "I have to apologize to you Linnie. I thought you were someone that Andy thinks you are. Because of this, I made Andy and Daphne mad at me. Now that I have truly met you, I can see that you are the person that you say that you are. Can you forgive me"? Junior asks Linnie.

Linnie looks up at Junior. "Apology accepted Junior, yes I have been separated from my brother for ten years. I got adopted that caused our separation. I wanted nothing more to be reunited with my brother". Linnie said to them.

The teens nod as they see the tight relationship between a brother and sister. "I am glad that you are back, sis". Andy said to Linnie.

Bridgette nods in agreement. "Yeah you two have ten years of catching up". Bridgette said to them. Davis looks at them. "We all should head home". Davis said to them.

As the teens split up, Andy and Linnie walk back to the orphanage together. Linnie looks at Andy. "So Andy, when are you going to tell me about your crush on Lexi"? Linnie asks Andy.

Andy blushes as he looks at Linnie. "I am not ready to tell the toughest girl in school my feelings". Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie has a skeptical look on her face. "I think you will be telling her really soon". Linnie said to Andy. Andy grins as he is not sure about this. "Yeah right", Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie rolls her eyes as she is still keeping a secret from her brother. "What ever you say bro". Linnie said to Andy as they make it back to the orphanage.

End Chapter

Yeah Junior has learned a powerful lesson on jumping to conclusions.

Next Chapter: The Blind Diamond Ranger in the Rough


	33. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: The Blind Diamond Ranger in the Rough

Ryan's Narration

They say that everyone is a diamond in the rough. I find it to very scary and true. However, what I will soon find out that even a blind person can be independent and fighting back as well. I suppose each member of the team do have an unique quirk that makes them rough that needs to shine like a diamond.

End Narration

Ryan Sheppard is his home as he is thinking about the most recent ranger battles. 'We have not faced any new creations recently. It has been those robotic officers, Dark Life, and Willcrush. Plus there is a female diamond ranger as well. I am just not sure who this diamond ranger is. Plus this ranger has a habit of showing up when we really need it and takes off after the battle is over. Can we trust this person or will this person will betray us'? Ryan thought to himself.

Peter looks at his son who is in deep thought. "Is something on your mind son"? Peter curiously asks Ryan.

Ryan glances up at his dad as his mom is at the station. He can not discuss being a ranger with him. "Nothing really dad", Ryan said to Peter.

Peter looks at Ryan as since it has been a few weeks since his grandfather passed away. "Are you feeling alright since your grandfather passed away"? Peter asks Ryan.

Ryan nods as it changed subject to his grandfather. "I do miss him, but I wish I could have visit with him instead of that one time when I was five years old". Ryan said to Peter as he is getting upset with him. He leaves the table as he went to his room.

Peter sighs as he knows that Ryan is still upset about it. He thinks back to that one day when Ryan was a small child. 'Perhaps that one visit was not enough for him after all'. Peter thought to himself as he sits down on the chair in the kitchen.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is walking around as he looks at the various creations. 'It is only a matter of time that the rangers will learn about the mystery of this place'. Crushmis thought to himself. He looks at Willcrush and Dark Life who are getting close to reversing back to their human form. 'Even though the rangers are getting close to reversing Dark Life and Willcrush back to their civilian forms, they still have no idea who they are.' Crushmis thought to himself as he has a devious plan. "I think it is time to destroy my secret lab where the transformation of the creations happened". Crushmis said to himself.

Crushmis spots Zongbot as he is walking down the hall. "Zongbot, I want you to send a creation to attack the rangers. However you can not send neither Willcrush and Dark Life. Do you understand these orders"? Crushmis asks Zongbot.

Zongbot nods to Crushmis as it got the orders. "Yes Master Crushmis", Zongbot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis nod to Zongbot as he went back to the CEO office. Zongbot sighs as it looks at the various creations. 'So the master does not want to send neither Willcrush and Dark Life against the rangers. They must be getting close in reversing to their human selves'. Zongbot thought to himself as he sees a creation in particular.

This creation is a mutant mole as it has two choker necklaces around its neck. Plus this mutant mole is completely blind. "Star Mole, I summon you". Zongbot said to the creation called Star Mole.

Star Mole eye's glows as it is being summoned. "You need me master". Star Mole said to Zongbot. Star Mole is a ground creature with a white star on its back and chest.

Zongbot looks at Star Mole it nods to the creation. "Yes I want you to attack and destroy the rangers". Zongbot said to Star Mole.

Star Mole nods as it receives the orders. Zongbot lets the creation out of its cell. Star Mole leaves the headquarters as it heads out to face the rangers.

In downtown Eagleview on a Saturday, Ryan sighs as he is sitting at a cafe and waiting on the others. He is kind of paranoid about the diamond ranger. The others are sitting with him. Bridgette looks at Ryan. "What is on your mind Ryan"? Bridgette asks him as she starts the conversation.

Ryan looks at them as his teammates are in front of him. "I know we should not jump to conclusions, but should we trust the diamond ranger? I mean we don't know who she is and why she takes off after the battle". Ryan asks them.

The teens look at each other as Ryan brings up a valid point. Junior looks at Ryan. "I think we can trust this person, Ryan. Plus I have learned that lesson the hard way". Junior said to them. He remembers the argument with Andy.

Andy looks at Ryan. "I think we will find out who she is eventually. However I just do not understand why she does take off like that". Andy said to them.

As the teens continue eating lunch and hanging out, one of the mean girls walk over to them. "Alright, which one of you got my girl Alana suspended from school for three weeks"? The girl said to them. She is like an Alana clone.

Davis looks at the girl as he is reminded of his ex girlfriend. "Why do you want to know that"? Davis asks the girl.

The girl looks at the new guy sitting with them. "She got grounded for two months for it. Honestly parents need to lighten up". The girl said to them.

The teens look at each other. "Seriously, I think her parents did the right thing by punishing her for two months. Eagleview High will not become another Clover Hill High by covering it up". Daphne said to them as she walks up to them. "I happen to agree". Linnie said to them.

The teens are surprised to see Linnie coming up to them. The girl rolls her eyes as she looks at Linnie. "Does it look like I care about your opinion four eyes"? The girl asks Linnie as she grabs her special glasses and throws it in the trash.

Linnie frowns as her secret is about to come out. Lexi glares at the girl as she is very pissed off. "You must love stooping to Alana's level". Lexi said to the girl. Gwen is comforting Linnie.

Andy glares at the girl, and he is not happy at all. "That girl you insulted is my twin sister". Andy said to the girl.

The girl looks at them as she flips her hair to them. "What about it? I am just proving my point, later losers". The girl said to them as she leaves the cafe.

Tyson went over to the trash can as he retrieves the special glasses. As he went back to the table, Andy frowns about it. "Alana maybe suspended from school for three weeks, but she is working towards her style". Gabe said to them.

Tyson puts the glasses on the table. Davis cleans the special glasses. "It looks just fine to me. It would not hurt to clean them". Davis said to them.

Linnie nods as she tries to wipe her eyes. However her hand misses it. The teens are confused by this as they look at her. "Umm, you missed those tears". Gabe said to Linnie.

The teens gives him a look as Davis helps Linnie putting her glasses on. "Thanks Davis", Linnie said as she wipes her tears again. "Your welcome", Davis said to Linnie as he smiles to her.

Daphne notices a diamond gemstone on the side of the glasses. 'Is that an Underdog Gemstone'? Daphne thought to herself. Lexi notices the curious look on Daphne's face.

Andy looks at Linnie as he realizes that she has not told him something important. "Linnie, is there something you have not told us about"? Andy asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at them as she knows it is time to tell them. "As of matter of fact, I do have something I have not told you yet". Linnie said to them.

Just as she is about to say it, something goes off. Linnie looks at the teens who has that we need to go look. Daphne looks at Linnie. "It looks like it has to wait. We got to get back to our karate practice". Daphne said to them. The teen nod as they quickly left.

Linnie looks at Andy as he is about to leave as well. "You have to go as well". Linnie said to Andy. She has a concern look on her face.

Andy sighs as he looks at his sister. He knows that he can not tell her about being a ranger. "Yeah, I promise as soon as we get back, we will listen on what you have to tell us". Andy said to Linnie. He leaves with the others.

Linnie sighs as she is a bit down. 'If only that mysterious alert came a minute later, then they will have known that I am legally blind'. Linnie thought to herself. She looks at the location of where the attack is taking place through her glasses.

At the park, the rangers see the people panicking as they are running away from the Underbots and the Star Mole. Star Mole is making holes as it comes again. Plus trees are coming down as well.

"Hold it right there", Daphne said to Star Mole. She is not happy as she and the teens grab their morphors out.

Star Mole looks at them as its whiskers senses it. "So you must be those rangers that I will destroy". Star Mole said to them.

Tyson glares at the Star Mole creation. "You won't get away with destroying the forest in a destructive piece of music". Tyson said to Star Mole.

"Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle gets started the rangers are fighting the Underbots, Star Mole went underground as it burrows to come up at some point.

Ryan sees that the Star Mole creation has disappeared into the underground. He is getting anxious and paranoid about it. "Umm guys, was that creation just here"? Ryan asks them as he punches at an Underbot.

This catches the attention as they realize it is underground. "Calm down Ryan, this can not help you by getting worked up". Bridgette said to Ryan.

Daphne nods in agreement. "Bridgette is right. We need to stay on guard". Daphne said to them.

As the rangers finish up the last of the Underbots, the Star Mole out of the ground as it slashes at Ryan. Ryan stumbles to the ground as electric sparks are emitting from his ranger suit.

Zoe frowns as she is coming at the Star Mole. She slashes her bladed staff at the creation. The Star Mole creation dodges at easy like its whiskers are telling it where the slashes are coming from. The creation gives a low kick at Zoe as she went down as well.

"Ryan", Davis and Andy yells to him.

"Zoe", Lexi and Bridgette said to Zoe.

Ryan and Zoe got back up again as they give a signal to them. "I am ok". Ryan said to Daphne. "I am fine you guys". Zoe said to them.

The Star Mole creation went underground again. "This thing must use its whiskers to sense where we are like it is blind or something". Gwen said to them.

The rangers are stunned by it as it is a logical explanation. "Yeah but how do we take down something that is blind? It is like this is an unfair fight". Lexi said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "Unfair or not, this creation has to be brought down. When the ground crumbles, that creation will pop out". Daphne said to them.

As the rangers nod as they are on guard, Ryan is still a bit anxious by it. As the Star Mole comes up again, it slashes at Ryan multiple times. Ryan is heading towards the ground. "Oh no Ryan", Andy yells out to him.

"Diamond Manticore Let's Rise Up", the Diamond Ranger said as the the mythical creature rises up. It makes the smooth catch to save Ryan.

The rangers see the mysterious ranger kicking at the Star Mole in the nose. The Star Mole stumbles down to the ground. Ryan is surprised by the save as he looks at the diamond ranger.

"That's what I call awesome timing". Gabe said to them.

"An awesome climixic change of music", Tyson said to them.

Ryan looks like he is about to collapse as Junior catches him. "I got you buddy".

Junior said to Ryan.

Star Mole creation glares at them. "No, I almost had that white ranger. How could you ruin my nose and whiskers? I am blind and I need my nose to sense where things are". Star Mole said to them.

Diamond Ranger glares at them. "That too bad because I am actually blind as well. A blind person can fight back and become an independent person as well with out the use of a blind stick or a seeing eye dog". The diamond ranger said to the Star Mole.

This surprises the rangers as the diamond ranger is actually blind. It is an eye opener for Ryan as it brings another thing being an underdog.

As the fight continues, the Star Mole slashes at the Diamond ranger in the arm as it stumbles to the ground.

"That's enough, I can trust the diamond ranger, and you will not win. Pearl Phoenix let's rise up", Ryan said as he summons his mythical creature.

As the Pearl Phoenix rises up, Ryan charges in as he fights back on it. As his sword cuts the choker necklaces, they get destroyed as the Star Mole gets reversed back into a male human being.

The rangers are happy that Ryan defeated the Star Mole creation. However the next words coming out from the man changes everything. "Please don't send me back to that secret lab in Reefside. It is where we got experimented on that turned us into his creations. Harold Simmons must be brought to justice. Josephine Alcorn must be saved along with the other employees of WC Lab Corp". The man said as he passed out in front of them.

The rangers are stunned by it as they look at each other. "Ok did all of you hear that or is it just me"? Andy asks them. The rangers nod in agreement. "We all did Andy, no doubt of music about it". Tyson said to them.

Daphne looks at the Diamond Ranger as she puts her hand on her arm as it hurts. "You should come with us to get your arm bandaged up". Daphne said to the Diamond Ranger.

The Diamond Ranger shakes her head. "I must go, later". The Diamond Ranger said to Daphne as she teleports away.

Daphne sighs as she her friends are supporting the man. "Once we drop off the man, let's head back to the boat". Daphne said to them. The rangers nod as they got the man to the hospital.

Close by a police officer hears what the man said to the rangers. 'A secret lab in Reefside of all places, plus why did the man mentioned Harold Simmons and Josephine Alcorn to them. Did all of those missing employees got brought to this secret lab as well'? The police officer asks himself as he takes off as well.

Back on the boat, the teens are gathering together as they explained what the man said to them. "He said that to you". Ken said as he is stunned by it.

The teens nod to Ken as they are about to get deeper into this mystery. "Who is Harold Simmons and Josephine Alcorn"? Bridgette asks Ken.

Ken looks at them as this will be a long story to explain. "It is a complex story rangers. I will explain about it in due time. You all should head home". Ken said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that not only Ken is hiding something from them so is the Diamond Ranger. They leave the boat as they head home.

Ryan and Andy are walking home as they are both in deep thought about it. "Hey Andy, what do you think Ken is hiding from us when it comes the WC Lab Corp"? Ryan asks Andy.

Andy glances at Ryan as he does not know. "I am not sure Ryan. Plus what that man said sounds really important". Andy said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Andy as he knows that he is right. "Yeah plus I am curious who is Josephine Alcorn is I mean she must be held captive or something". Ryan said to Andy.

Andy nods in agreement with Ryan. "Yeah plus I wonder who Harold Simmons is though". Andy said to Ryan.

Back in the orphanage, Linnie is in her room as she has her arm bandaged. "It is only a matter of time before they figure it out". Linnie thought to herself as she went to sleep.

End Chapter

Yeah the chapter is done and yet a major clue has been revealed about the big mystery. Plus the next chapter will be the ending of the first part of this arc and the second part of the arc will be the revealing truth of the mysteries will be in the second part.

Next Chapter: The Mystery of WC Lab Corp


	34. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: The Mystery of WC Lab Corp

Lexi's Narration

Ok, either something is seriously up with this mystery. I mean the man that seriously said something about a secret lab somewhere, some man that needs to be brought to justice, and the captive people of an entire company that needs to be free. What I really do not understand is why the Diamond Ranger takes off after every battle lately? I suppose we will find out sooner than later.

End Narration

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is looking over the battle footage in the CEO office as he frowns as he sees what that man said to the rangers. "ZONGBOT REPORT TO ME AT ONCE", Crushmis yells out to Zongbot as it sounds like rumbles of thunder is heard throughout the building.

Zongbot is escorted into the CEO Office by Sergiobot. "Yes Master Crushmis", Zongbot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis glares at Zongbot as he is very unhappy. "I told you to send any creation at the rangers that was neither Willcrush or Dark Life. This is what I have seen on it". Crushmis said to Zongbot. Crushmis plays the message of the footage back to him.

Zongbot looks at Crushmis as it gulps by it. "But master, I did not suspect Star Mole to say that to the rangers". Zongbot said as it is preparing to defend itself.

Crushmis glares at Zongbot as it is like he is hearing an excuse. "I DO NOT CARE IF HE SAID THAT KITTENS ARE THE MOST CUTEST THINGS IN THE WORLD. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW". Crushmis said to Zongbot in a booming tone as he is fuming like a volcano. Zongbot rushes out from the room like a scary cat.

Crushmis is fuming as he is on a war path. 'I think it is time to revisit that old lab of mine and destroy it before the rangers discovers it'. Crushmis thought to himself as he makes a plan to destroy it.

That Sunday, the teens are at the library in Eagleview. They are looking at newspaper articles about the WC Lab Corp mystery that has plagued the town. "Wow, I can not believe how many articles there are about the WC Lab Corp there are. It must have been a high profile kidnapping case to get that much publicity about it". Gwen said to them.

Zoe looks at an article that has the full list of people that went missing. "All of these people that vanished without a trace. I can not imagine how many family members got effected by this". Zoe said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement with Zoe as he is nervous about it. "Over 150 people vanished from that place. It scares me on how a person could have pulled it off. Plus that man said don't send me back to the secret lab in Reefside. That right there is a specific clue about it". Ryan said to them.

Junior nods in agreement with Ryan. "I with Ryan on this one, but why would someone take a group of people that far away though. I mean Reefside is a good six hour drive from here". Junior said to them.

Bridgette shakes her head in agreement. "Yes there are a lot of logistics of transporting people of that many. Plus someone must have went through a lot of trouble of covering up their tracks". Bridgette said to them.

Davis looks at a couple other lists. "Plus there were people that was not there when the entire company of employees vanished without a trace. They got cleared from the investigation from the beginning". Davis said to them.

The teens look at the small list of people. Daphne recognizes a name on that list. "James Thornwood", Daphne said to them.

This catches the teens attention as they look at Daphne. "Who is James Thornwood"? Gabe asks Daphne.

Daphne glances at them. "He was my adoptive father". Daphne said to them. As the teens take a closer look, they spot which department he worked in.

"It says here he worked in the legal department at WC Lab Corp, but the reason why he was not there because his wife was sent to the hospital because of a miscarriage of her unborn child". Andy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they pull up news paper articles about the horrifying murder scene in Mystic Hallow of James and Elena Thornwood. Lexi glances at Daphne. "It maybe possible that your first adopted parents were killed because what happened at WC Lab Corp, Daphne". Lexi said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at the news paper article. "Now I really have to ask Mr. Sanders about it". Daphne said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at the list of the missing people. Davis spots a name that is very familiar to him. "Oh mom", Davis said to himself.

This catches the teens attention. "Davis what's wrong"? Bridgette asks Davis. Davis looks at them. "Heather Donaldson Bonds, she is my mom. She worked at WC Lab Corp but in the accounting department. I was only three years old at the time, but I was never really told why mom left. I guess my dad was too scared to tell me the truth". Davis said to them.

It hits Daphne again as she remembers that night when her mom got the call. "I remember after our first battle. The creation reversed back a blonde headed woman. Did your mom have blonde hair by any chance"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis nods to Daphne as he does vaguely remember her. "From what I remember, yeah she did have blonde hair". Davis said to them.

Lexi looks at the list of people that went missing. "Hey Andy, do you or your sister know of a Travis Blackburn? I mean he could be your biological father". Lexi said to Andy.

The teens are surprised by this as they look at the name in news print. Andy shakes his head. "No sorry", Andy said to Lexi. The teens look at each other as they are wondering if there is more to Travis Blackburn that they did not know.

Gabe looks at the list of those that were recently fired list. "Hey guys, let a load of this, this list has the names of people that were fired from WC Lab Corp before the mass kidnapping. One of them is Harold Simmons and the other person is Angela Beckett". Gabe said to them.

The teens look at Zoe as this is brand new to her. "I never knew that my mom worked there". Zoe said to them. She looks at the paper. "According to this, she was an assistant to Harold, but they fired her on the same day that he was fired. Talk about a strange tune of a coincidence". Tyson said to them. They continue to talk as things are about to reveal itself.

Back at the police station, one of the four officers went to Sheriff Kane's office. "Sir, there is an interesting development". The officer said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane looks at the officer as he closes the blinds. He does not want other officers to see what is going on. "I am listening". Sheriff Kane said to the officer.

"Sir, when the rangers destroyed the latest creation, it transformed into a male. However this man said something to them". The officer said to Sherriff Kane as he made a voice recording of what the man said to the rangers.

"Please don't send me back to that secret lab in Reefside. It is where we got experimented on that turned us into his creations. Harold Simmons must be brought to justice. Josephine Alcorn must be saved along with the other employees of WC Lab Corp".

The Sheriff is very shocked by the recording. "This is break in the case to get it reopened after so many years". Sheriff Kane said to the officer. The officer nods as this investigation is about to be reopened.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the end of the first part of the mystery arc. Plus it will kick start the second arc of the some revelations.

Next Chapter: The Return of Captain Drakomus Part 1: A Revealing Battle


	35. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: The Return of Captain Drakomus Part 1: A Revealing Battle

Andy's Narration

When something reveals it self, it has its shock value. How big of the revelation, it depends what the secret is. The bigger of the shock value, the more fireworks of the drama it will bring. Plus we will find out the identities of two people as it will reveal a shocking twist to everything that we thought we know.

End Narration

At the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is in the CEO office as he is still fuming as he looks at how close Dark Life is reverting back to the girl form. "I see that daughter of yours is not gone yet". A vindictive male voice said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks as he sees the alien pirate captain returning as he is in the room. "She is not my daughter in my eyes anymore, Drakomus. That incompetent Zongbot has screwed it up recently. What brings you back here anyways"? Crushmis asks Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus has an intriguing look on his face as he learns about it. "It seems that the rangers are getting close to having a full team. Except, they have not gotten the Diamond Ranger to join them. This ranger is as big of a threat like the red, purple, and the black rangers are". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis nods as something hits him like it seems that Captain Drakomus knows more than he does. "You seem to know a lot more about the Underdog Gemstones than I do because I have studied the eight gemstones for 20 years, and yet there were 4 more of them that I didn't know about. You do the math". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus as he is not happy.

Captain Drakomus looks at Crushmis as he rolls his eyes at him. "Of course, you human may think you have everything figured out, but in reality you do not have all the right answers. Just lure out the Diamond Ranger and send that Dark Life, this will bring out the rangers, I will deal with them". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis rolls his eyes as he sees Captain Drakomus leaving the room. "Dark Life, I summon you". Crushmis said on the intercom.

It is not long that Sergiobot escorts Dark Life to the room. Dark Life frowns as she sees Captain Drakomus in the room. "I want you to find the Diamond Ranger and destroy her. Perhaps once you destroy her, you can become my daughter in my eyes again". Crushmis said to Dark Life.

Dark Life has a devious look on her face. "It will be my pleasure". Dark Life said to them. She receives her orders as she has no idea that she is walking into her own trap.

Linnie is at the orphanage as she is helping Ms. Vernon with the dishes. Andy walks into the room. Andy spots the bandage on Linnie's arm. "Hey Linnie, how did you get that bandage on your arm"? Andy asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at Andy as she glances at her injury. "I got cut by a tree branch, ok". Linnie said to Andy.

Andy looks at his sister as he does not buy it. "Yeah right, I have another question. Why did you stop writing letters to me when we were kids"? Andy asks Linnie.

Linnie looks down on herself as it is something she is not ready to talk about. "Things happen Andy", Linnie said to Andy.

Andy is getting mad as he realizes that Linnie is hiding something from him and the others. "What kind of things Linnie? Plus does your adoptive parents know that you are back in Eagleview"? Andy asks Linnie.

Linnie is getting mad as he mentioned her adoptive parents. "I do not want to talk about it right now, Branduff. Just leave me alone", Linnie said as she runs off.

Andy is stunned by his sister's behavior. Ms. Vernon shakes her head. As he goes after her, Ms. Vernon stops him. "She needs some space Andy". Ms. Vernon said to him.

Andy glances at Ms. Vernon. "Did she ever told you what happened"? Andy asks Ms. Vernon. He is being the brother and wants to know everything.

Ms. Vernon nods as she does remember the conversation with Linnie when she came back. "Yes I do, but it is not my place to say what it is". Ms. Vernon said to Andy.

Andy sighs as he really made Linnie mad at him. "I need to talk a walk". Andy said to Ms. Vernon as he leaves the orphanage. Ms. Vernon nods as she completely understands it.

Andy heads out from the orphanage as he sighs to himself. He sighs as he is wondering what Linnie is hiding from him. As he gets the alert from the others, Andy grabs his morphor. "Daphne what's up"? Andy asks Daphne.

"Dark Life is attacking the park, and Linnie is there". Daphne said to Andy.

Andy frowns as Linnie is in trouble. "I will meet you guys at the park". Andy said to Daphne as the phone call ends.

As Andy is running to the scene, he sighs as his sister is in trouble. 'Linnie, just hold on for my sake'. Andy thought to himself.

At the park, Linnie is surrounded by Underbots and Dark Life. "So you must be that ranger that has been taking off after every battle. Are you ready to be destroyed"? Dark Life asks Linnie.

Linnie frowns as she grabs her morphor out. "I rather have the rangers figure the identity on their own instead of you ruining the surprise". Linnie said as she is holding her morphor in her hands.

As the teens arrive at the scene, they spot the morphor in Linnie's hands. "Is that a morphor"? Bridgette asks them. They are completely shocked by it. "Yes it is and that means, she is the Diamond Ranger". Lexi said to them.

"Underdog Squad Diamond Power, Let's Rise Up", Linnie said as she morphs into her ranger form.

Morphing Sequence

Linnie is in a clear space as she is in a circle of diamonds as the roar of the Manticore fills the area. As the light of the diamond shines, her clear ranger suit is on her body. She has a skirt like the other girls. She has a clear helmet as she has a diamond gemstone symbol as her visor. She has a katana in her hands. "Diamond Manticore, Underdog Squad Diamond Ranger". Linnie said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are shocked by this as they realize that Linnie is the Diamond Ranger all along. "Come on guys, she can't take Dark Life on her own". Lexi said to them. "Right", the teens said to them. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said as they also morph into ranger form.

As the fight is about to get started, both the teens and Dark Life gets hit by laser beams coming from a different person. As they land on the ground, the teens see Captain Drakomus coming at them. "I am glad that you fell for my trap especially you Dark Life or should I say Iris Beckett". Captain Drakomus.

The teens are shocked by this as they look at each other. "Did that pirate wannabe said Iris Beckett"? Davis asks them. "Yeah but this does not make any sense like a mixed up tune". Tyson said to them. "We obvious missed something". Gabe said to them. "Clearly", Junior said to them. "More importantly, how did that guy know about Dark Life's identity"? Bridgette asks them. "I think that is what we want to know". Ryan said to them.

The teens look at each other as they got caught in a complicated fight. Zoe looks at Dark Life as she has tears in her eyes. 'All this time, Iris is truly alive just like that spirit said. I have to protect her even if she wants to harm me and the others'. Zoe thought to herself as she is very confused by the whole thing.

Back on the boat, Ken is very surprised by what he is seeing on the monitors. 'I should have foreseen this'. Ken thought to himself as he notices an email from a veteran mentor.

'We dealt with a couple of secret islands and a secret basement, but not a secret lab that I know of. If something does happen, I will let you know. Kira'

Ken sighs as it a possible dead end. "Oh Josephine, what did that psycho Simmons did you there". Ken said to himself as he is worried about his rangers.

End Chapter

This complex two parter chapter has the double whammy of identities being revealed.

Next Chapter: The Return of Captain Drakomus Part 2: Breaking Free From Evil


	36. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: The Return of Captain Drakomus Part 2: The Past of the Beckett Sisters Revealed

Daphne's Narration

Never in my wildest dream that Dark Life is Zoe's long lost twin sister. Plus learning that Linnie is the Diamond Ranger is a huge shock to us all. Plus this battle is turning out to be a hate triangle full of complications that needs to be sorted out. I only hope that we can stop Captain Drakomus from destroying Dark Life, and Zoe can get through to Dark Life.

End Narration

The rangers are completely stunned by the revelation revealed Captain Drakomus. Daphne steps out to him. "How did you know who Dark Life was"? Andy asks Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus looks at the black ranger. "She is the long lost loved one of the Amethyst Angel. Plus I watched the memory chip from Zongbot's main frame. It seems that little Iris pushed little Zoe from Zongbot, and Zongbot brought back Iris instead of Zoe. Plus since Crushmis has failed to get rid of her before I got back to this planet, I will be destroying her and you pathetic rangers". Captain Drakomus said to them.

The group is stunned by this as it clicks back into Zoe's head of what really happened on that day.

Flashback

Zoe and Iris are playing together while the adults are talking. All the sudden, Zoe gets grabbed from behind. Iris notices this as she had the feeling that Zoe has an important destiny. "Hey let go of her", Iris said to the robotic officer. "Iris help me", Zoe said to Iris.

The robotic officer pressed on muscle to knock Zoe out. Iris pushes the officer down thus releasing Zoe. The robotic officer grabbed Iris instead as they got away.

End Flashback

Zoe is really overwhelmed by this as the fight begins. "Come on Zoe, we got a battle to do". Lexi said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she looks at Dark Life. "Guys leave Dark Life to me". Zoe said to them. The teens are very shocked by this as they are not sure they should let her.

Daphne looks at Zoe as he realizes that she will need the biggest cover. "Guys, we need to fight both Dark Life and Captain Drakomus. However we also need to keep Dark Life away from Captain Drakomus as well". Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they are in one crazy battle. "Right", they said in unison.

As the battle begins, most of the rangers are fighting Captain Drakomus while Zoe is fighting Dark Life. Zoe looks at Dark Life who has one choker necklace left. "Iris, don't you remember me. I am your sister". Zoe said to Dark Life.

Dark Life glares back at Zoe. "I do not have a sister. Father told me that you, mom and dad died a year later. I am his daughter after all". Dark Life said to Zoe as she is going at her.

Zoe dodges Dark Life's moves as she uses her blade at her. "He lied to you to Iris. Mom and dad are still alive and gotten a divorce. Dad does think about you, and mom blames me for your disappearance, Iris". Zoe said to Dark Life.

This stuns Dark Life just for a second as she is hearing this. "No that can't be right. They are still married". Dark Life said to Iris as the fight continues.

The other rangers are fighting Captian Drakomus. As they are using their weapons against the alien pirate, they have to protect Zoe and Dark Life from him.

Captain Drakomus glares at them as he is getting mad. "Get out of my way", Captain Drakomus said to them. Gwen punches at him. "Not a chance", Gwen said to Captain Drakomus as she kicks at him.

Captain Drakomus grabs Gwen's arm as he swirls her around as he throws her to the ground. "One ranger down eleven to go from me getting to Dark Life". Captain Drakomus said to them. Gwen went down as she demorphs.

Gabe sees how Gwen is down and injured. "You will regret that one. Emerald Unicorn Let's Rise Up", Gabe said as he summons the Emerald Unicorn.

As Gabe and the unicorn charges in at Captain Drakomus, Captain Drakomus sees that the green ranger is charging in out his emotions for the yellow ranger. He ferociously kicks at Gabe.

As the Emerald Unicorn disappears, Gabe demorphs as well as he lands close by to her. "That was way too easy", Captain Drakomus said to them.

Junior glares at the evil alien pirate. "You just made it hard by harming my brother". Junior said to Captain Drakomus. He throws a punch at him.

Captain Drakomus looks at Junior as he dodges the punch. He over powers the gold ranger as kicks at him.

"Junior no", Tyson and Ryan said to Junior.

Junior also demorphs as well as he lands close by to Gabe and Gwen. He is struggling to get up as he collapse.

As the battle is getting really intense, Zoe's fight versus Dark Life is getting intense as well. "Those are you friends purple ranger. It looks like they can not defend you in a fight like this". Dark Life said to Zoe.

Zoe shakes her head as she is still keep going despite the circumstances. "They have defended me and supported me more than you know Iris. They know about my self harm. I am currently seeing a therapist about it. I am working on my emotions out in a healthy way. You were the one that first convinced me to stop. When you went missing, I lost that one person that supported me. I want you to fight the dark control of the final choker necklace, Iris". Zoe said as she swings her blade at Dark Life.

Dark Life is stunned by this as she does remember now. "Zoe, I", Dark Life said as she feels the only one choker necklace effecting her as she is trying to break free. She is in some pain from it as black energy is trying to keep her evil.

Back in the other battle, the rangers notice that something is changing. "Woah what's going on with Dark Life"? Bridgette asks them. "It must be Zoe. She is trying to get through to Dark Life". Davis said to them.

Lexi is in awe of this as he admires that about Zoe. "We have to continue to fight guys". Andy said to them. "Andy is right guys". Linnie said to them.

Captain Drakomus sees that Dark Life is trying to break free from it. "Dark Life shall be destroyed". Captain Drakomus yells at them as he sends a powerful beam at Dark Life.

Ryan notices this as he is getting scared for Zoe. "Zoe heads up", Lexi yells to Zoe. The teens are stunned by this.

Zoe sees the attack coming at Dark Life. She pushes Dark Life out of the way as she gets the full force of the blow. "Zoe no", Daphne yells to Zoe.

Zoe lands on the ground as she demorphs as well. Dark Life is stunned as she sees Zoe laying on the ground. 'She sacrificed herself to save me from that pirate'. Dark Life thought to herself. "I am sorry Zoe". Dark Life said as she is crying.

As a tear falls from Dark's face, it hits Zoe's morphor. It glows brightly as it is healing Zoe. Zoe stands up as a amethyst purple aura is covering her body. "You dare to destroy my long lost sister. That is something that is unforgivable". Zoe said as she remorphs into her ranger form.

"Power of the Amethyst Angel Let's Rise Up", Zoe yells out loud as she has a power boost.

Secondary Mode

Zoe has a her ranger suit in a bright purple as she has pieces of amethyst becoming armor for her legs, chest, and arms. The angel that is with her has more of a body than before as it is still with her. She is in her ranger pose, Amethyst Angel Underdog Squad Purple Ranger". Zoe said as she is in her new pose.

End Secondary mode

The teens are in awe of this as Zoe got the first power boost. The teens are sore from

Captain Drakomus looks at Zoe. "Is that Zoe"? Gwen asks them. "It sure is". Junior said to them. "I never knew she had it in her". Gabe said to them.

Captain Drakomus is stunned by this. "What", Captain Drakomus yells at them. He is taking a step back from them. "Dark Life was suppose to be destroyed". Captain Drakomus said to them.

Zoe glares at Captain Drakomus. "You will never harm my sister again. Amethyst Angel Let's Rise Up", Zoe yells out loud.

As the angel rises up, the rangers are surprised as the angel has more of her body showing than before when it is a spirit. The angel hits both the choker necklace on Dark Life's neck Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus is hit directly as he stumbles back a lot. He sees that Dark Life is reversing back to her human form. "You rangers can have her back. I will be back again rangers, and next time you all will not be as lucky". Captain Drakomus said to them as he takes off.

The teens rushes over to Zoe as they see a teenage girl that got reversed from the evil control of the choker necklaces. "Wow, Iris really does look just like you Zoe". Andy said to them.

Zoe nods as she powers down. "Yeah", Zoe said to them as she fainted as well. Ryan catches Zoe. "Nice catch", Davis said to Ryan.

Daphne looks at them. "They both need help. We should head back to the boat, and that includes you Linnie". Daphne said to Linnie.

Linnie nods as she picks Iris up from the ground. "Yeah", Linnie said to them. As the teens teleport away, they have no idea that something is about to happen in Reefside.

Back at the boat, Ken is very surprised by what just happened in the battle, Zoe, Gwen, Gabe, and Junior as they have bandages on their Plus he got to meet the Diamond Ranger. "It is nice to meet you Linnie. Plus we all should learn about how you found the Diamond Gemstone". Ken said to Linnie.

Linnie looks down on herself as it brings back to her awful past. "It is a long story". Linnie said to them. Andy looks at Linnie as he realizes that something really happened a long time ago.

All the sudden, the news reports catches the rangers attention. "This is breaking news out of Reefside. An explosion just took place on a mysterious building in Reefside. Fire crews are rushing to the scene to put the flames out. There is no word if anyone was in this building at the time of the explosion. We will bring more developments when it comes in". The news reporter said on television.

The teens look at each other as something has happened in Reefside. "Um guys, didn't that guy said something located in Reefside after that battle was over". Davis said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Yeah but if Crushmis found out the guy said that, it means that he probably didn't want us to find out about it. Plus there must be a lot more about this mystery what we don't know". Andy said to them.

The teens look at Iris and Zoe in particular. Ken looks at them. "Indeed rangers, Iris is getting help at the hospital. Once she comes around, we will be asking questions". Ken said to them. The teens nod as they have no clue what kind of life Iris had under Crushmis's control.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis smiles as he watches the news about the building exploding. Captain Drakomus walks in the CEO office. "Dark Life has reversed back to human form". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis glances at him. "I figured as much. I do not need that girl anymore. Plus my former lab is also destroyed as well". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus nods to Crushmis. "Very well, I will be back eventually". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis as he leaves WC Lab Corp.

Crushmis rolls his eyes as it is the second time that Captain Drakomus left the WC Lab Corp again. 'It is only a matter of time that the rangers reverse Willcrush back to his human form. No matter, I still have my special prisoner, Josephine Alcorn'. Crushmis thought to himself as he has a new plan forming.

End Chapter

Dark Life is reversed back to her human self. Plus the next chapter will be a filler most likely.

Next Chapter: A Reunion For the Beckett Family


	37. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: A Reunion for the Beckett Family

Underdog Squad Theme Song

Mysteries of the Past

Will rise back again

A new team of heroes

Will rise up to save the day

As the evil strikes on them

The most unlikely of people

Becomes the heroes

They are meant to be

When the call is made

It is never delayed

The Underdog Squad will save the day

Roll Call

Daphne (She is rollerblading at a derby track).

Alexica ( She is taking pictures with her camera).

Tyson (He is moving to some music)

Gabriel (He is playing soccer).

Gwendolyn (She is bowling at the bowling alley).

Zoe (She is writing and drawing).

Ryan (He is playing video games).

Branduff (He is riding his motor bike).

Junior (He is playing basketball).

Bridgette (She is on the debating team)

Linnie (She is practicing her martial arts)

Underdog Squad Power Rangers

They will over come the evil

That wants to crush everything

Power Rangers Underdog Squad!

End Theme Song

Zoe's Narration

For eight years, I have always wondered what happened to my sister Iris. We assumed that she was dead, but to my surprise she was alive all this time. Plus she was held against her will and out under mind control by Crushmis. I suppose what that spirit told me was true during that battle with the Monster Hunter rangers. Plus what I am about to learn that Iris was put through horrible things as well.

End Narration

A couple of days has passed since the rangers freed Dark Life through the efforts of the purple ranger, Zoe. The Beckett's are about to get the ultimate surprise as Iris is alive and in the hospital.

At the Beckett residence, Zoe is doing her homework as Charlie is on the phone. He has a stunned look on his face as he is about to be in complete shock. "I will be right there". Charlie said as the phone call ends.

Zoe looks at her dad as he is completely blown away by the sudden news. "Dad what's wrong"? Zoe asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at his daughter. "I am not sure how is this possible, but your sister is alive and in the hospital. She is also awake". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe is very surprised by it even though she and her friends are the ones that brought her there in the first place. "Can I come with you"? Zoe asks Charlie.

Charlie nods to Zoe. "Of course", Charlie said to Zoe. As the two leave the house, Zoe looks at him. "Should we call mom about this"? Zoe asks Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head as he feels that Angela does not have the right to know. "No, she blamed you for Iris's disappearance, but now Iris is alive and we will learn what really happened". Charlie said to Zoe. Zoe nods to her father as they got into the car.

At the hospital, Iris looks around in the recovery room. 'This is different than being back at that place'. Iris thought to herself. A nurse walk in the room. "Hey Iris, you got a couple of visitors. They have been wondering what happened to you. Should I send them in"? The nurse asks Iris.

Iris nods as she is curious on who it is. "Yeah", Iris said to the nurse. The nurse nods as she allows Zoe and Charlie to walk on the room.

Charlie has tears of happiness in his eyes. "Iris do you remember me"? Charlie asks Iris.

Iris looks at the man as she does remember him. "A little bit, are you my dad"? Iris asks Charlie.

Charlie nods as he is happy to see his daughter. "Yes I am Iris". Charlie said to Iris.

All the sudden, they hear another female voice. "I am Iris's mother, and how come I was not notified about it". Angela said to the nurse.

The nurse looks scared as she does not know what to do. "Ma'am, I was not the one that notified them about this". The nurse said to Angela.

Charlie walks out from the room. "Angela what are you doing here"? Charlie asks Angela.

Angela looks at her ex husband. "I heard whispers that my daughter Iris is here and awake". Angela said to Charlie.

Charlie glares at Angela. "You know that Zoe is also your daughter as well. Plus Iris is alive and brought back safely. You got to stop blaming Zoe for the disappearance. If you want to see Iris, you got to put it to an end". Charlie said to Angela.

Angela looks at Charlie as she realizes that Zoe is also here. "Fine", Angela said to Charlie. Charlie nods as they walk back into the room.

Back in the room, Angela looks at Iris as she is happy to see her. "Iris, it's mommy, don't you remember me"? Angela said to Iris.

Iris looks at Angela as she some what remembers her. "A little bit", Iris said to Angela.

As the family is about to learn about her injuries, a police detective walks in the room. "I am hoping to get Iris's statement about what happened". The detective said to them.

Angela looks at the detective. "Zoe should have all the answers because she was the last person to see Iris". Angela said to the police detective.

Iris is dismayed by her mom's behavior. 'I guess the purple ranger was not lying about mom's attitude towards her'. Iris thought to herself. "I do remember what happened on that day, and it was not Zoe's fault that I got taken". Iris said to them.

The adults look at Iris as Angela is dismayed by it. "What do you mean it's not Zoe's fault"? Angela asks Iris.

Iris glares at Angela as she is getting upset. "That thing was going to kidnap Zoe, and I sacrificed myself to save her. Zoe was the intended target back then not me". Iris said to them.

Everyone in the room is stunned to hear this. "Wait a minute, Zoe was the target to be kidnapped not you". Charlie said to Iris.

Iris nods to them. "Yeah I will tell you everything that happened to me". Iris said to them.

Flashback

Eight year old Iris and Zoe were playing together. All the sudden, they got surrounded by the Underbots. Zoe got really scared. "Iris what are those things"? Zoe asks Iris. "I don't know Zoe. We better make a run for it". Iris said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to Iris as the two runs from the Underbots. Zoe is holding to Iris's hand as they are trying to get away from them. All the sudden, Zoe gets grabbed from behind by Zongbot. "Help me", Zoe said to Iris.

Iris looks at the robotic officer. "Let her go you dumb not", Iris said she kicks at him. Zongbot was forced to release Zoe as it pushes her down. Zongbot grabs Iris as he knocks her out as it thinks it is Zoe. Come along Zoe, the master is waiting for you". Zongbot said to the right year old girl as they teleport away.

A while later, Iris is coming around as she is on a table. She is heavily restrained. "Master Crushmis, I bring you Zoe Beckett". Zongbot said to the man called Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at the eight year old girl. "Oh Zoe, pretty soon you will become my daughter and forget everything that you have ever known". Crushmis said to Iris (Zoe).

Iris is getting really scared as they were after her younger sister. "I want to go home to mommy, daddy, and to my sister.

Please let me go". Iris (Zoe) said to Crushmis.

Crushmis slaps Iris in the face. "You will not escape from his place, Zoe. I know you have a lot of darkness inside of you". Crushmis said to Iris (Zoe).

Iris glares at Crushmis as she is struggling with the restraints on her. "Let me go", Iris said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Iris (Zoe) as she is being incorporative with him. "You will learn to obey me, Zoe. Sergiobot, take her to the in the special chamber". Crushmis said to them.

Another robotic officer named Sergiobot wheels her to the special chamber. Iris frowns as she is brought in the room. She notices a woman in chains. Crushmis walks in the room. "You have a roommate my lovely Josephine". Crushmis said to the woman name Josephine.

Josephine notices the 8 year old girl being brought in the chamber. "You sick and twisted man, she deserves to back home with her parents". Josephine said to Crushmis.

Crushmis slaps Josephine in the face. "She will become my daughter, Josephine. One day, she will be taking orders from me. Until that day comes, she is your roommate". Crushmis said to Josephine as he leaves the room. Sergiobot pushes Iris in the room as he also leaves the room.

Iris looks at the woman as she is scared. "Does that man usually hurt you while being in here"? Iris asks Josephine.

Josephine nods as she comforts her. "Yes, I have been held captive here for a long time. I will be there for you". Josephine said to Iris. Iris nods to Josephine as she cries in her arms.

End Flashback

"There were days that Crushmis did not come in the room, and there were days that he did came in the room. Often times, I remember the woman named Josephine comforting me when he hurt me when I disobeyed him. Then one day, I was taken out from that room. Crushmis said that it is my transformation day.

Flashback

Iris and Josephine are sitting next to each other. All the sudden, Crushmis and Sergiobot walk in the room. "Today is transformation day. From now on, you will be my warrior and my special solider". Crushmis said to Iris (Zoe).

Iris frowns as she does not like the sound of the transformation day. Josephine defends Iris. "Stay away from her, it has been a year since you cruelly brought her here". Josephine said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Josephine as he punches her in the face. "I will deal with you later, Josephine. Iris, your family is dead. There is no use to hope to be rescued by them now". Crushmis said to Iris (Zoe).

Iris is stunned by the news as she does not know if it is really true or not. Sergiobot grabs Iris as Josephine is heartbroken to see the small girl that she bonded with in the past year is being transformed. "No don't take her, take me instead", Josephine said to them as she is willing to sacrifice herself to save Iris.

Crushmis presses a button as the mechinal arms grabs Josephine. "You really gotten close to her. You will regret doing that". Crushmis said to Josephine as she is being dragged to a machine.

Iris is stunned by it as she screams for her. "Josephine", Iris said to her as Sergiobot takes her to a different room.

In a different room, Iris is on a table that is on a conveyer belt. She sees the three choker necklaces being put on her around her neck. Crushmis looks at Iris. "You will become Dark Life, Zoe. There is nothing more you can do now. You will be under my control. You will destroy anyone that gets in your way". Crushmis said to Iris (Zoe).

As the conveyer belt is turned on, Iris is being sent to a machine. A mask is being put on her face. "No please, I want to go home. Mom, dad, Zoe, I need you". Iris said as she being sent into the machine.

The light from the machine hits the three choker necklaces as it greatly effecting Iris. As Iris screams, she is getting transformed into Dark Life. She has a black suit similar to Crushmis as she has armor on her body as well. "Zoe, I miss and love you". Iris said as it is the last thing she said before the evil mind control from the choker necklaces took over her.

Once the transformation is complete, Crushmis meets Dark Life. "Dark Life, you will now start your training to become my special creation, and you are my daughter". Crushmis said to Dark Life.

Dark Life's eyes glowed as she looks at Crushmis. "Yes father", Dark Life said to Crushmis.

End Flashback

Iris is crying as she being comforted by Zoe. "I am sorry that you had to deal with that, Iris". Zoe said to Iris.

Angela looks at them as she remembers her old boss. The police detective looks at Iris. Do you remember who Crushmis's actual name by any chance"? The police detective asks Iris.

Iris looks at them. "His name is Harold Simmons. Josephine was the only one that ever said his name, and that made him very angry like he does not go by that name anymore. Please don't make me go back to that place". Iris said to them as she is crying again.

The police detective shakes his head. "You will be safe here". The police detective said to Iris.

Angela looks at them as she has two broken daughters. "Well, now that I can see that both of them are broken, there is no need for me to stick around". Angela said to them. She leaves the room.

Iris and Zoe are deeply upset by this as they are both crying. Charlie frowns as he has to deal with this again. "Everything will be alright girls, I promise you both that everything will be alright". Charlie said to them.

The police detective nods as he leaves the room. "Harold Simmons will be brought to justice one day, Mr. Beckett". The police detective said to them.

Charlie nods as he looks at the police detective. "I hope for that as well". Charlie said to the police detective. The police detective leaves the hospital as he heads back to the station.

Meanwhile, a group of fire fighters are putting out the fire that is happening at the secret lab. The fire is really big as the firefighters from Norland, Unity Lakes, Warrior Heights, Meadowedge, and Mystic Hallow join with the Reefside Fire Department to put the fire out.

One of the fire fighters look at the massive flames. "Hey Calvin, have you ever seen flames this big before"? One of the fire fighters asks the guy.

Zack Calvin looks at his fellow firefighter. "No what ever this place is, it is really burning". Zack said to his fellow firefighter.

As they put the fire out, the fire fighters look at the remains of a charred out building. Zack has shivers going down his back. "Any ideas what caused the fire or the explosion"? Zack asks them. "No clue", another firefighter said to Zack.

Zack looks around and notices something that didn't burn in the fire. It is the machine that used to transform people into creations. "What ever this place was, someone when through a lot of trouble of destroying this place". The other firefighter said to Zack.

Zack nods as this will becoming a criminal investigation. "Who ever is responsible for explosive fire, they will be brought to justice". Zack said to them. However they will have no clue that Crushmis is behind the explosion and fire.

End Chapter

This is the filler that has the cruel past of Iris.

Next Chapter: Getting Over the Fears


	38. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: Letting Fears Go

Ryan's Narration

To let go of your fears, it is something that most people can do pretty easily. However when you are paranoid like me, it is a lot harder to do. Sometimes you have to release those fears to save your friends and the saving the day. For me, it will be saving the girl that I have feelings for.

End Narration

In Eagleview, the talk among everyone is the safe return of Iris Beckett and the mysterious explosion of the strange building in Reefside. The wild rumors on what the building are flying around from being a factory to a old haunted house that people use to decorate for Halloween.

"These rumors are getting absolutely ridiculous". Lexi said to them as she is annoyed by it.

It is the topic of the day as they are sitting at lunch. "I have to agree especially the one about the haunted house that people decorate for Halloween. I mean who would blow up that? It is just music that does not make sense". Tyson said to them.

Bridgette looks at them as she nods in agreement. "Yeah they are ruling it as a criminal case, and now the FBI is investigating it". Bridgette said to them.

Ryan looks down on himself as it scares him deeply. Junior notices this in Ryan. "What I don't understand is why would some one blow a building up. I mean no one was in that building at the time". Junior said to them.

Gabe nods in agreement about it. "Yeah it is not like it was scheduled to be demolished". Gabe said to them.

Andy looks at Gabe as he nods as something else is bugging him. "Yeah but it happened out of the deepest darkest of blue though. However I find it coincidental that the creation said don't send me back to the lab in Reefside, and then a few days later that lab explodes". Andy said to them.

Zoe thinks back to what Iris said about her captive time. "My sister told me that she held captive at the same lab, and she spent time in a room with a woman named Josephine. When she told me about the transformation day, she was put on a conveyer belt towards a machine. It makes me wonder if it is that same lab that turned Iris into Dark Life". Zoe said to them.

Daphne nods to Zoe as she looks at Ryan who is really nervous and scared. "Ryan what's wrong"? Daphne asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at them. "If those people were brought there 16 years ago, they must have been through something really horrible. It makes me scared and paranoid if something like that happens with us". Ryan said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is something that it hits with them. Daphne looks at Ryan as she is a bit scared as well. "I am glad that you told us that you are scared, because I am scared too. There is one thing that you should do". Daphne said to Ryan.

Ryan is perplexed by what Daphne is about to say next. "What do you mean"? Ryan asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Ryan as she knows exactly what it is. "You should let your fears go and let your Phoenix fly freely. You share the same mythical zord as Stella from Unity Force". Daphne said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Daphne like it is a completely foreign concept to him. "How do I do that"? Ryan asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Ryan as the bell rings to go back to class. "Have the courage to conquer it", Daphne said to Ryan.

As the teens went their separate ways back to class, Daphne's words hits to Ryan as he is deeply thinking about it. 'Have the courage to conquer it', Ryan thought to himself as he went to class.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is in his office. "Zongbot I summon you". Crushmis said to Zongbot.

Zongbot walks in the CEO office as it is being summoned. "You summoned me Master". Zongbot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Zongbot. "Since Dark Life got reversed back to her human form, you are now welcome to come back into this room freely. I want you to pick a creation against the rangers. Pick something that is terrifying and scary for them". Crushmis said to Zongbot.

Zongbot has a devious look on its face. "It will be my pleasure master". Zongbot said to Crushmis as it leaves the room.

Zongbot walks into the creation chamber as it looks the various ones. He spots a creation in particular as it is terrifying look. The creation is a mutant clown as it has multiple arms and has that very creepy and terrifying smile. It has two choker necklaces around its neck.

"Zippo Clown, I summon you", Zongbot said to the creation called Zippo Clown. Zippo Clown's eyes glowed as it is being summoned. "I am ready to serve you". Zippo Clown as he has a creepy and scary laugher.

Zongbot looks at Zippo Clown as it rolls his eyes to Zippo Clown. "I want you to destroy the rangers". Zongbot said to Zippo Clown as it releases it from its cell.

Zippo Clown has an evil grin on its face as its teeth are black and yellow. "It will be my pleasure". Zippo Clown said to Zongbot as it leaves the WC Lab Corp.

That afternoon, Ryan is walking alone at the park as Linnie spots him. "Hey Ryan", Linnie said to Ryan.

Ryan turns around as he spots Linnie. "Hey Linnie, can I ask you something"? Ryan asks Linnie.

Linnie glances over to Ryan as she nods to him. "Sure", Linnie asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Linnie as he takes a deep breath for this. "Have you let go of your fears before"? Ryan asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at Ryan as she remembers some events from her past. "Yeah I have, and it feels great letting it go. It feels like a weight has been removed from your chest". Linnie said to Ryan.

Ryan is starting to understand about it. "Was it really difficult to do it or was it really easy"? Ryan asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at Ryan as she thinks back to remember. "It was a bit difficult because I had to stand up to my former adoptive parents". Linnie said to Ryan.

Just as Ryan is going to ask about it, they get surrounded by Underbots and Zippo Clown. "Does this usually happens with you guys when something is coming out"? Linnie asks Ryan.

Ryan sighs as he grabs his morphor. "Unfortunately yes", Ryan said to Linnie. Linnie sighs in agreement as she grabs her morphor out as well.

"Daphne we got trouble at the park, and I have Linnie with me". Ryan said to Daphne.

"We are on the way". Daphne said to Ryan.

"Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", Ryan said as he morphs into his ranger form.

"Underdog Squad Diamond Power Let's Rise Up", Linnie said as she morphs into her ranger form.

Zippo Clown looks at them as there are only two rangers out there. "I thought there are more of you rangers". Zippo Clown said to them.

Ryan froze as he is really scared of clowns. He is holding his weapon in his hands. "There are more of us". Ryan said as he nearly stutters as he looks at this mutant clown.

Linnie looks at Ryan as she realizes that he is scared of clowns. "Ryan, you with me", Linnie said to Ryan.

Ryan snaps out of it as he nods to Linnie. "Yeah", Ryan said to Linnie as they start fighting the Underbots and Zippo Clown.

It is not long that the other rangers arrive to help Linnie and Ryan. "Hey did you two need a helping hand"? Lexi said as she kicks at an Underbot. The underbot falls on its butt as the others are fires their weapons at them.

Ryan smiles underneath his helmet as he sees the others arriving. "Just in time", Ryan said to them.

Zippo Clown looks at them as it has its evilly excited face on. "More like in time for my show", Zippo Clown said to them as it pulls out a cloth. It looks like the creation is doing a magic trick.

As Zippo Clown throws the cloth, the cloth changes into a cloth with a giant set of teeth and lips.

The rangers are stunned by this as the red cloth hits Daphne. Daphne gets muzzled as she is wrapped by the cloth and disappears.

"Daphne", Davis yells out to Daphne but she does not respond back to him.

The rangers are stunned by this as their red ranger has disappeared. "Where did you put Daphne and what did you do to her"? Junior asks as he charges in as he slashed at Zippo Clown.

Zippo Clown has a sick and twisted look on his face. He has a gold cloth ready. "This is too easy and fun". Zippo Clown said as he throws the same kind of cloth at Junior. Junior tries to dodge the gold colored cloth but it got to him as well.

The rangers are stunned that Junior also got caught as well. "Oh no, that cloth thing got Junior as well". Zoe said to them. "Class clowns is one thing I can deal with but not haunted house clowns". Gwen said to them. "This is really bad piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Lexi looks at them as she is second in command. "Stay on guard you guys, we will never know what that clown freak will pull out next". Lexi said to them.

Andy nods in agreement with Lexi. "Lexi is right, and plus we need to figure out how to get Daphne and Junior out". Andy said to them.

As the rangers nod, they get back into the fight against the Zippo Clown. However, the Zippo Clown has trip up the other rangers as they got to them.

Throughout the entire battle, Ryan has dodge the Zippo Clown as it appeared to him like it is trying to trap him. He watches each one of the rest of his teammates getting captured into the jar. He notices a jar on the creation's waist as it has the various ranger colors of his captured teammates.

'My friends, my teammates, they are in trouble because of that stupid and psychotic clown. I am the only one that can face it now, and yet I am afraid of clowns'. Ryan thought to himself as he does not know what to do.

As it hits him, Ryan remembers what Daphne and Linnie said to him about having the courage to stand up and facing a fear.

"Any last words before I have you in my person jar of fears". Zippo Clown said to Ryan.

Ryan glares at Zippo Clown like he has a newfound courage that he never knew he has in him. "Yeah how about this", Ryan said as he slashes at the jar on its waist.

As the jar drops and breaks, it releases the rangers as they land on the ground. "How did we end up back outside"? Gabe asks them. "It must be Ryan". Bridgette said to them.

Zippo Clown frowns as it lost its jar. "No, not my jar of fears", Zippo Clown said to them.

Ryan glares at the creation as he has a power boost. "I may be afraid and paranoid about a lot of things, but I will conquer all of my fears one at time. You will be the first fear to conquer". Ryan said to them.

The teens are stunned to see this in Ryan. "This just what happened with Zoe". Bridgette said to them.

Power of the Pearl Phoenix Let's Rise Up", Ryan yells out loud as he has a power boost.

Secondary Mode

Ryan has a his ranger suit in a bright white as he has pieces of pearl becoming armor for his legs, chest, and arms. The phoenix that is with her has more of a body than before as it is still with him. Ryan is in his ranger pose, Pearl Phoenix Underdog Squad White Ranger". Ryan said as he is in his new pose.

End Secondary mode

The rangers are amazed by it as they look Ryan's secondary form. "That clown is ancient history". Gabe said to them. "You said it all right there". Junior said to them.

Zippo Clown has a sweat drop as he realizes that it has lost the fight. "Can we talk about this? You can join me". Zippo Clown said to Ryan.

Ryan looks like he has not changed his mind. "How about you taking a hike. Pearl Phoenix Let's Rise Up", Ryan said as he summons the Pearl Phoenix.

Again with Zoe, the Pearl Phoenix has more of a body than a spirit form. As they both finish the Zippo Clown off, they destroyed the choker necklaces. Zippo Clown reversed back to his human civilian form. He is a heavier man like he is one of the mail men or the janitor who worked at WC Lab Corp. The rangers sigh as they take him to the hospital and head back to the boat.

Back on the boat, the teens look at Zoe and Ryan. "You two really gotten a power boost". Daphne said to them.

Ken nods as he has analyzed the battle footage. "It seems to happen when you have realized something important deep within, you gain the power boost". Ken said to them.

The teens nod to each other as they wonder when it will happen for them. "It sounds really cool". Lexi said to them. "You bet". Gwen said to them. As they went home, it occurred to Bridgette that it is in a pattern. 'It first started with Zoe and now Ryan. I wonder if it follows according to the parts of the Underdog Triad'. Bridgette thought to herself as she is heads out from the boat with the other rangers.

End Chapter

Yeah Ryan has his power boost, and he is slowly conquering his fears. Plus I hope you all will enjoy the massive upload.

Next Chapter: The Beautiful Within


	39. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Normally, I have my notes at the bottom of the chapter, but since it has been brought to my attention now. I might as well say something now.

First of all, the female red rangers from Unity Force, Spirit Warriors, and Underdog Squad fitted better for what I planned to do. The reason why I had a male red ranger for Music Force because it might become overdone if I went with my own female red ranger. Secondly, the reason why I did not have my OC as the red ranger in Elemental Saints because it may be getting overdone again for me to do the red ranger OC, and I changed things up. Third of all, Star Descendants will take place 150 years into the FUTURE. I have been thinking about doing that for awhile now, and it may have characters from stories that are not completely done yet. I wanted to get started on it before I forget about it. SO DEAL WITH IT.

Chapter 38: The Beautiful Within

Bridgette's Narration:

Being beautiful, it makes a person feel good about themselves especially on the inside. However most people takes things too vain and shallow by judging a person by their beauty and having the beautiful things. It can really mess up a person's self esteem. Plus it does not help when you don't look very pretty and beautiful with things that makes you feel like the ugly duckling.

End Narration

Bridgette sighs as she is looking at a photo album of her when she was younger as she is in a lot of beauty pageants. However when she turned seven years old, she had to get braces put on and getting glasses. Plus she remembers the last time that she entered into a beauty pageant. Her heart broke when one of the parents told her that she did not belong on the pageantry stage because she had braces and glasses. She heavily ruined her dress as she purposely stepped on it. Bridgette's mom was horrified by it as she quickly got her out of there. 'I don't know how the others will react about this'. Bridgette thought to herself as she closed the album.

Her mom walks in the room as she spots the book. "You still have thought about that horrible day when you were a kid". Her mom said to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks at her mom as she nods to her. "Yeah", Bridgette said to her mom. She has a sad expression on her face.

Her mom sighs as she looks at her daughter. "You know that you are beautiful right". Her mom said to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks up at her mom as she nods to her. "Yeah, I am just not sure how the others will react to learning that I was a child beauty pageant girl". Bridgette said to her mom.

Her mom sighs as she looks at Bridgette. "There reaction will be shocking to them. If they are your friends, they will understand why you left pageants". Her mom said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods as she feels a little bit better. "Thanks mom", Bridgette said to her mom as she went to bed.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Mingbot is looking at the monitors as it notices how the orange ranger feels that she is not very beautiful like other teenage girls. "This is very interesting". Mingbot said to itself as it goes to find a creation to send at the rangers.

As Mingbot looks at the various creations, it notices one of them in particular as it focused on how beautiful a person is. "Shallow Beautix, I summon you". Mingbot said to the creation called Shallow Beautix.

Shallow Beautix's eyes are glowing as it is being summoned by Mingbot. "You like summon me". Shallow Beautix said to Mingbot. Shallow Beautix creation is a total bomb shell beautiful creation. She has platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her body is like an air headed with a perfect body tone like a living girly girl doll. It has two choker necklaces around her neck.

Mingbot nods to Shallow Beautix. "Yes I want you to destroy the rangers starting with the orange ranger". Mingbot said to Shallow Beautix.

Shallow Beautix has an vindictive look on her face. "It will be like my pleasure, and who ever picked the color orange is like so wrong to do that". Shallow Beautix said to Mingbot as it leaves the Lab Corp to fight against the rangers.

At Eagleview High on a typical Wednesday morning, Bridgette is at her locker as she is getting her books for her first two classes. "Hey Bridgette", the teens comes up to her.

Bridgette turns to them like they are in a hurry to get to her. She notices the worried looks on their faces. "Hey what's going on"? Bridgette asks them.

Daphne looks at Bridgette as she realizes that she has not seen it yet. "Someone posted a poster of you in the main lobby of the school building". Daphne said to Bridgette.

Bridgette frowns as she gets the feeling that the poster has something to do with her childhood. She quickly closes her locker door as she went up to the front lobby.

As she sees the poster, Bridgette went very pale as the photo is of her before she gotten braces and glasses in her orange pageant dress. It is labeled a Loser Geek in Beauty Pageants it is a mistake.

"Please tell me that is your sister and not you". A punk guy said to Bridgette. "Where did you get the photo"? Bridgette asks them.

The mean girl looks at Bridgette as she has a small wave to her. "The girls from Fairlington give it to me. They told me that everyone at Eagleview High has the right to know how you have become an ugly duckling". The mean girl said to Bridgette.

Bridgette takes off running as she is crying. Gwen nods to Daphne as she goes to find her.

Lexi went up to the mean girl as she takes the poster down and ripped it to shreds. "You think that's funny to humiliate my friend like that". Lexi said to the mean girl.

The mean girl looks at Lexi. "Umm like yeah, she clearly does not deserve to have beautiful things". The mean girl said to Lexi.

Tyson glares at the mean girl like something is overcoming him. "That is the most shallow thing I ever heard like a lame internet sensation song that instantly popular over night". Tyson said to the mean girl as he is very angry at them.

It is not long that a teacher sends the mean girl to the principal's office. Daphne looks at them. "We should check on Bridgette". Daphne said to them.

As the teens nod, Ryan looks at Tyson who is still very angry that it happened. "I have never seen you this anger before". Ryan said to Tyson.

Junior nods in agreement with Ryan. "Yeah, I mean you rarely get angry unless you really care about Bridgette". Junior said to Tyson.

Gabe and Andy look at them as they look at Tyson. "Yeah buddy, you really like Bridgette don't you". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at them. "I really do care and like Bridgette guys. I just don't like it went someone tries to harm the inner beauty that she does have. She has the beauty of angelic singing voice in a powerful song". Tyson said to them. His face is blushing by it.

In the library, Bridgette is crying as Gwen found her. She is comforting her as the others arrive. "Hey, the mean girl is in the principal's office now". Zoe said to them.

Bridgette nods as she is wiping her tears. "I thought I would have more time to hide about it, but it seems to follow me anyways regardless of my feelings". Bridgette said to them.

Lexi looks at Bridgette as she is very surprised by it. "So you were a child beauty pageant girl then". Lexi said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods to them. "Yeah, I stopped when I was seven years old. By then, I first got my braces and glasses, and yet I still competed in them. However one of the moms whose daughter competed in the same pageant as me said that I should have dropped out because I am not beautiful with the glasses and the braces. She intentionally stepped on my dress and ruining it. My mom pulled me out of there and left. It was the most humiliating event in my life". Bridgette said to them.

Daphne looks at Bridgette as the girls are supportive as they gather around her. "Did you ever find out if the girl whose mom that did that got disqualified from the pageant"? Daphne asks Bridgette.

Bridgette shakes her head. "No, after that I stopped competing in pageants because of it. My mom got me help for that traumatic event. I focused more on school and studying than those beauty pageants". Bridgette said to them.

Andy looks at Bridgette as he can understand about being rejected and being judged on what he looks like. "You did not deserve to be humiliated like that back then and not even today". Andy said to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks at them as she has her friends by her side. "You guys really came to me. I suppose there is something about true friendship". Bridgette said to them.

Zoe nods to Bridgette as she looks at her. "Yeah you are our friend nothing will ever change that. Being beautiful, it something within you". Zoe said to Bridgette.

Bridgette nods as she looks at her friends. It is the first time in a long time that she has true friends that never taken advantage of her due to one reason for another.

That afternoon, the teens are on the boat as Daphne filled Davis and Linnie in what happened at school. "People are very cruel these days". Davis said to Bridgette. "I agree, and that is cruel to display it like that". Linnie said to them.

Just as Ken begins to say something to Bridgette, the alarm is going off. Ken frowns as the attack is coming from the mall. "Let's go", Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they are about to head out.

Ken looks at Bridgette as he nods to her. "You are beautiful in your own right. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Bridgette". Ken said to Bridgette. Bridgette nods as she understands it.

At the mall, Shallow Beautix is attacking as the Underbots are terrorizing the civilians. "Like, why on earth would a designer to put this bad of an orange on a dress? It is like a crime against fashion". Shallow Beautix said as she uses her claw like nails to shred it to pieces while it scares the customers out from the store.

The teens arrive at the mall as everyone is out from the store. "Hold it right there", Daphne said to Shallow Beautix.

Shallow Beautix looks at the teens as she spotted the outfit that Bridgette is wearing. "You really should change into something better than that awful orange, girl". Shallow Beautix said to Bridgette.

Bridgette frowns as this could be getting ugly. "Like you could use a body that is more realistic and scientifically proven to have". Bridgette said to Shallow Beautix.

Lexi smirks as it is something she would say. "Yeah is your IQ that low". Lexi said to Shallow Beautix as they grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said as they morph into ranger form. "Underdog Squad Diamond Power Let's Rise Up". Linnie said as she morphs into ranger form as well.

Shallow Beautix glare at them as she looks at the orange ranger. "Underbots attack", Shallow Beautix said to the minions.

The Underbots are charging in at them as the rangers grab their weapons out as they begin to fight. Shallow Beautix is seeing red as she goes in on Bridgette.

Bridgette sees Shallow Beautix about to claw at her. She manages to dodge it, but Shallow Beautix is going it on her like the creation is having tunnel vision.

The rangers sees what is going on as they kick the Underbots to the curb. "We got to help Bridgette now". Andy said to them. Tyson nods as he jumps the gun as it is unusual for him to do that.

"Leave my beautiful girlfriend alone, she has a beautiful music that you clearly don't have at all". Tyson said as he firing his weapon at Shallow Beautix.

Shallow Beautix gets hit some as she is dismayed by how the blue ranger is calling Bridgette beautiful. "You like call that ugly color ranger beautiful. She does not like have any beautiful about her". Shallow Beautix said as she claws at Tyson.

Her long platinum blonde hair grabs hold of Tyson. "You will like totally regret that you said that to that ugly duckling". Shallow Beautix said to him.

"Tyson", the rangers yell to him. Tyson is trapped as he is struggling to get free. Bridgette is surprised by how Tyson called her beautiful and girlfriend in the same sentence. 'Does Tyson has feelings for me'? Bridgette thought to herself.

Gabe looks at Shallow Beautix as he gets an idea. "Hey ugly airhead why don't you look in mirror after I do this". Gabe said as he grabs some orange and black paint from a store.

As the paint gets thrown at Shallow Beautix, she gets covered by the black and orange paint. She glares at the green ranger. "How dare you green ranger"? Shallow Beautix said as she is very annoyed and angry by it.

Gabe smirks as it is going to work. "Guys if we distract with ugly names, it may get Tyson free". Gabe said to them.

Daphne nods as she loves the plan. "Let's do it". Daphne said to them. Lexi nods in agreement with Daphne. "I will love getting to that dumb blonde". Lexi said to them.

As the rangers distract Shallow Beautix, Shallow Beautix glares at them as she is getting very angry. Plus the grip on Tyson has not loosen up at all. "Guys, I do not know how much longer I can take being up here". Tyson yells at them.

Andy frowns as this the distraction is not going their way. "Guys we need to do something else. That hair is still keeping Tyson there". Andy said to them.

The rangers looks at the hair as it is even longer than before. "Andy is right guys. It will not be long until Tyson hits the ceiling". Junior said to them. "We need to focus on the hair. It is probably what makes her, her". Davis said to them.

It hits Bridgette as it is an idea. "Hey ugly barbie doll, why don't you come at me now". Bridgette said to Shallow Beautix.

Shallow Beautix turns around as she glares at Bridgette. "Like finally you totally like decide to face the most truly beautiful person around". Shallow Beautix said to Bridgette as she has her very long and sharp nails like claws coming at her.

"What is she doing"? Gwen asks them as she is getting nervous for her now. Ryan, Zoe, and Linnie glances at Gwen. "I don't know". Ryan said to Gwen. "Bridgette must have a plan right". Zoe said to them. "Zoe must be right if Bridgette does have a plan". Linnie said to them.

As Shallow Beautix is clawing at Bridgette, Bridgette dodges it, and the sharp claws cuts some of her own hair. "No, not my own hair, YOU TRICKED ME YOU UGLY DUCKLING RANGER". Shallow Beautix yells at Bridgette.

Bridgette has a smirk underneath her helmet. "Newsflash Shallow Witch, being beautiful is the warm feeling you have on the inside. You are so lost on your outer appearance that is something that is vain and nonexistent. That is something no one can ever take away from me. I am more beautiful than you could ever be". Bridgette said as she gains a power boost.

"Power of the Sunstone Selkie Lets Rise Up", Bridgette said as she is going into secondary mode.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Bridgette has a her ranger suit in a bright orange as she has pieces of sunstone becoming armor for her legs, chest, and arms. The selkie that is with her has more of a body than before as it is still with her. She is in her ranger pose, Sunstone Selkie Underdog Squad Orange Ranger". Bridgette said as she is in her new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as it is Bridgette that unlocked her secondary mode. "Awesome", Davis said to them. "Agreed", Ryan said to them.

Up in the air, Tyson looks at Bridgette as she is in her secondary mode. 'I knew she can do it'. Tyson thought to himself.

Shallow Beautix is stunned as she realizes that she is lost now. "No this can not happen". Shallow Beautix said to them.

"You just did lose. Sunstone Selkie Lets Rise Up", Bridgette said as she summons her Selkie. The Selkie has more of a body like the other mythical creatures has as well.

As it charges in at Shallow Beautix, Bridgette cuts the rest of the hair that had Tyson captive. "You really rock Bridgette like a rock and roll song". Tyson said to Bridgette.

As the two choker necklaces gets destroyed by the Selkie, Shallow Beautix gets reversed back into a female human being. She is very beautiful woman as she looks at the rangers. "I am not that shallow. Harold Simmons turned me like that because I would never give him the time of day when I worked their as an assistant to another researcher. The designe and the creator of the choker necklace is". The woman said to them as she passed out.

The rangers look at each other as it is another clue about the mystery of the WC Lab Corp. "It is a new clue about the mystery there". Daphne said to them. "The woman was going to tell us who designed and made the choker necklaces". Lexi said to them.

As the rangers leave the mall as they take the woman to the hospital, another police officer heard what the woman said to them. "So someone did create and design the choker necklaces. We might be looking for a hidden accomplice in this case all along". The police officer said as he leaves the mall.

Back at the boat, the rangers are together as Tyson is feeling better. "I am glad that I am out of that hairy situation". Tyson said to them. Ryan nods in agreement with Tyson. "I don't know how you got to put up with that crazy hair". Ryan said to Tyson.

Gabe looks at Tyson as he sighs to him. "I should have seen that the hair grew when I came up with the distraction plan". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at Gabe as he shakes his head to him. "It is not your fault. It is something we didn't known about before". Tyson said to Gabe.

Junior nods in agreement with Tyson. "Yeah plus Davis is the one that said something about the hair, and Bridgette took care of the rest". Junior said to them.

Ken nods to them. "Plus you guys also learned more about the choker necklaces as well". Ken said to them.

The teens look at each other as they did accomplish more than they anticipated. "Yeah but a name would have been nice as well". Lexi said to them.

Linnie looks at Lexi as she shakes her head. "Yeah but that woman passed out before we could hear that name". Linnie said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement with Linnie. "We will find out who it is eventually guys. For now, let's celebrate that Bridgette has her power boost". Daphne said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement as they left the room to go their hang out, Bridgette looks at Tyson. "Hey Tyson, did you really mean what you said to me in the battle"? Bridgette asks Tyson.

Tyson looks at Bridgette as he is blushing. "I honestly do Bridgette, and I really like you". Tyson said to Bridgette.

Bridgette smiles as she is blushing around him. "You know I do like you as well". Bridgette said to Tyson.

Just as the two are about to kiss, they hear Lexi's voice calling them. "Coming", Tyson and Bridgette said in unison as a new couple is about to come together.

End Chapter

There is a bit of Tyson and Bridgette romance in this chapter.

Next Chapter: Trying to Accept the Past


	40. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: Trying to Accepting the Past

Gwen's Narration

Acceptance, it is a stage of grief when a love one has passed away. For some, it takes a long time to accept that the love one is gone forever. For others, they could not accept it. They are usually the ones that hit rock bottom with drinking or doing wrongful and hurtful other things. Plus doing those harmful things also the other love ones as well.

End Narration

At the bowling alley, the teens are bowling as Gwen is winning. As they are laughing and having a good time, a woman walks in the bowling alley. She looks like an older version of Gwen.

Ian sees the woman coming in the bowling alley. He is surprised to see her. "Emily, what are you doing here"? Ian ask the woman named Emily.

Emily looks at Ian as she looks better in years. "I want to see Gwen. I have something I want to tell her". Emily said to Ian.

As Gwen is about throw the bowling ball, she hears Emily's name. She froze for a second as the teens are surprised by the sudden change in her.

Lexi looks at the expression on Gwen's face. "Umm Gwen are you alright"? Lexi asks Gwen.

Gwen turns around as she looks at Lexi. She frowns as she spots her mom in the bowling alley. "My mom is here". Gwen said to them.

This surprises the teens as Emily walk over to them. "Hello Gwendolyn", Emily said to Gwen.

Gwen looks at Emily as she puts the bowling ball on the rack. "What are you doing here"? Gwen asks Emily. She has a frown on the normally happy go lucky and cheerful girl.

Emily looks at Gwen. "I want to be back into your life. I have missed so much from your life. You can count on me now". Emily said to Gwen.

Gwen has a deeply skeptical look on her face. "Count on you, yeah right, you were the one that locked me in a closet for three days so you can get high on drugs and get so drunk that you did not know what day it actually was". Gwen said to Emily.

Emily looks at Gwen as she has created the hurtful look on her daughter's face. "I do regret about that honey. I am on that step in the rehab and program to apologize the love ones that I have deeply hurt". Emily said to Gwen.

Gwen looks at her mom as she is not ready to process it. "I don't know if I can accept your apology and forgiving you". Gwen said to Emily. She runs off as she is upset.

The teens look at each other as it hits with Linnie. She sighs as she could not forgive her former adoptive parents, and she has not seen them since she was 13 years old. "I will go talk to her". Linnie said to them.

Daphne nods to Linnie as she leaves the bowling alley to find Gwen.

At a cemetery, Gwen is crying as she is at her father's grave site. Linnie found her as they got into talking. "She just waltz into the bowling alley looking like her old self before you died and says that she is at that stage to seek out forgiveness. What if it is just an act and she will get back to drinking and into hard drugs". Gwen said as she has tears down her face.

Linnie nods as she looks at her. "Gwen, she made an effort to come see you and face you. That right there says something. If anyone that can accept for what she has done, it is you. I know I can never forgive my former adoptive parents for what they done to me". Linnie said to Gwen.

Gwen is curious by what Linnie meant by it. "Did something happen to cause you to never forgiving them"? Gwen asks Linnie.

Linnie nods to Gwen as it is hard for her to talk about. "Yeah, they are probably living on the other side of the country right now". Linnie said to Gwen.

"There are people that truly earn forgiveness and people does not deserve to be forgiven for the awful things they have done. Plus accepting the events that happened in the past is just as difficult". A man said to Gwen and Linnie.

The two teens are stunned as they get surprised to see a man. "Who are you"?Gwen asks the man.

The man has a bronze colored shirt with slacks and tennis shoes. He has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a bronze colored bracelet as it has the guardian token in the middle. "My name is Levi McKnight I do apologize for overhearing your conversation. I know what is like trying to accept what happened in the past". The man revealed to be Levi McKnight said to them.

The two teenage girls are surprised by it. Gwen and Levi look at each other as they get a strange feeling about him. "Really", Linnie said to Levi.

"After my dad died while serving this country, my mom became a drunk and gotten into harder drugs. She locked me in a closet for three days. How do you know how I feel"? Gwen curiously asks Levi as there is a bit of anger and sadness in her voice.

Levi looks at them as they went over to a park bench to talk. "Eight years ago, my biological parents kidnapped my younger half brother. My biological mother abused him, and my biological father did horrible things that no one thought it is possible. They lied to me about who my younger half brother is and who he is to me. When I confronted them as I tried to free him, they kidnapped me as well. It took me awhile to accept the horrible things they did to my little half brother, and I learned that they planned it meticulously. As for my biological parents, my biological father is still in a psychiatric hospital, and my biological mother is in prison". Levi said to them.

Gwen looks at Levi as she starts to understand. "It must be really hard to accept something like that". Gwen said to Levi. "Yeah plus how is your half brother today after all of that"? Linnie asks Levi

Levi nods to Gwen and Linnie. "It was difficult to accept. My younger half brother is in his second year of law school at Stamford University. He has written a book about his experience and the trial. Plus every once and a while, he talks to kidnapped victims and helps them getting through their ordeal. He even shows up for the trial as a true supporter. It gives them courage to testify against the main suspect. When I tell you this, you can accept what ever happened with you, and plus you can forgive the person that deeply hurt you. What your mom did was not as bad what my biological parents did". Levi said to them.

Gwen nods as she truly understands it. She looks at him as she realizes who the man is. "I suppose that is true. Wait you were a Music Force ranger". Gwen said to Levi.

Linnie is very surprised by it as she mets a veteran ranger right in front of her. "A veteran Music Force ranger", Linnie said to Levi

Levi nods to them as he looks at them. "That's correct, you must be the new yellow, and let me guess silver". Levi said as he is confused by the clear colored shirt.

Linnie and Gwen shows their morphors to them. "Actually I am the diamond ranger". Linnie said to Levi. "Yeah wait how did you know about us being rangers"? Gwen asks Levi.

Levi smirks at them as he is surprised by the newly Diamond ranger. "A former teammate of mine told me about the rangers here. Plus another teammate of mine told me about a group of rangers in Mystic Hallow as well. She has met and seen them in action as well. She also told me that their green ranger that has a lot of sass that it reminds me of two other veteran rangers as well". Levi said to them.

Gwen nods to Levi as Linnie has no idea who the person is. "She is actually a good friend of mine. Plus you and Davis have not met them yet". Gwen said to Linnie.

Levi nods to them. "It is nice meeting you both. Remember, when it effects one, it effects all, and when two rangers share the same color, they share a psychic communication in a time of a great emergency". Levi said to them as he leaves the cemetery.

Gwen feels better as she notices her morphor glowing. The two girls notice the Topaz Pegasus rising up as it has more of a body than before. "That is unexpected". Gwen said to Linnie.

Linnie nods in agreement. "Yeah plus I never thought I would get to meet a veteran ranger today". Linnie said to Gwen.

Gwen nods in agreement as she has her cheerful smile on her face. "Yeah plus I am curious who is the teammate that lives in Mystic Hallow". Gwen said to Linnie as they head back to the bowling alley.

Back at the bowling alley, Gwen is surprised that Emily has not left yet. Plus the others are still there are well. "Mom, I thought you had to head back". Gwen said to Emily.

Emily shakes her head as she looks at Gwen. "Not just yet honey, you look better". Emily said to Gwen.

Gwen nods to Emily as she looks at her. "Yeah Linnie and another friend helped me to put things in a different perspective. The fact that you made an effort to come and facing me to gain forgiveness. It is a big step for you. Plus the actions and choices you made years ago is damaging, but no so damaging that it would be impossible to forgive you. It will take awhile, but I am ready to accept what happened in the past". Gwen said to Emily.

Emily smiles as she looks at her daughter. "Gwen thank you, I promise I will be a better mom". Emily said to Gwen.

As the mother and daughter share a hug, they look like they have not hugged each other in a long time. The teens are in awe of the sweet moment. It hits some of them really hard. 'I wonder if Linnie and I will ever meet our biological mother'. Andy thought to himself as a tear rolls down the side of his face.

Meanwhile at the police station, the sheriff mets with the FBI. A woman looks at Levi as he has returned. "What took you so long"? A woman asks Levi.

Levi looks at his wife as she was getting concerned. "I talked to a couple of teenagers that needed advice on things. I will tell you about it later, Susan". Levi said to his wife named Susan.

Susan nods to Levi as they face the sheriff. "We will be taking over the WC Lab Corp Mass Kidnapping investigation". A man said to the sheriff.

Sheriff Kane is very surprised by it as he looks at them. "What? Why? This case has been in this jurisdiction for 16 years, and I have been secretly looking into for seven years. I have four officers that I picked personally to investigate it as well". Sheriff Kane said to the man.

The man is like a team leader of an unit. "The building that exploded last week in Reefside last week. We have found human DNA in an underground bunker 10 miles away from the secret lab. Our evidence proves that it has been heavily preserved and it matched to every single missing person that was there at WC Lab Corp and Iris Beckett. Plus there are actual choker necklaces that had not been used yet". The man said to the sheriff as he hands him the heavy forensic lab reports.

The sheriff is completely shocked as he never knew about this. "I do not like that you are coming in and taking over the case that I worked so hard in secret on my personal time as well. It is my job to tell the people of Eagleview who is respondible for the most heinous crime". Sheriff Kane said to the man.

The man looks at the sheriff. "Who ever did it was smart enough to cross county lines, and I understand that you have worked so hard on it". The man said to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff glares at the man as he is not happy about it. "Just get out", the Sheriff Kane said to them. Susan sees that the sheriff will not hand over all his evidence so easily. 'Something tells me that the sheriff will not make it easy for us to hand over the evidence that he has gotten. He is heavily invested and very personally as well. It must be either it he is personally effected by it or he made a promise to someone to solve it'. Susan thought to herself as she left the station with Levi and the team.

End Chapter

I could not bring myself to put a battle scene in this chapter. It just went towards a drama filled chapter. Plus Levi and Susan from Music Force and Spirit Warriors got a cameo appearance in this chapter as well. They will be in Eagleview for awhile. They are also needed for the special event that will be happening at the end of this arc.

Next Chapter: Meeting True Family


	41. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: Meeting True Family

Andy's Narration

All my and Linnie's lives, we have always wondered who are our birth parents. The two people that left us at the orphanage. Even though I do have a family with the team, it feels like something is missing. Plus I am wondering more about Travis Blackburn to see if he really is our biological father.

End Narration

At a local dinner, a middle aged woman sighs as she is working really hard. She is an older version of Linnie, but she has more silver gray hair in her black hair. She has a a simple waitress outfit with tennis shoes.

"Excuse me are you Sarah Blackburn", Susan asks the woman named Sarah Blackburn.

Sarah looks at Susan as she shows her federal ID. "Yes, may I ask what this is about"? Sarah asks Susan.

Susan looks at the waitress. "Your husband and the WC Lab Corp", Susan said to Sarah.

Sarah is completely shocked by it as she looks at Susan. "My husband disappeared 16 years ago, and they never found the body. I do not understand why are you reinvestigating the case". Sarah said to Susan.

Susan looks at Sarah as it is an on going case. "The building that blew up in Reefside was a secret lab. Do you remember anyone that gave your husband a hard time back then"? Susan asks Sarah.

Sarah shakes her head to Susan. "No, my husband was a hard worker. He was the kind of man that would be the first one there and the last one to leave. I do remember something he told me. One of the scientist got fired and he witnessed the entire thing. He escorted the fired scientist out of the building. I never found out the man's name, but my husband told me that he was a creepy man". Sarah said to Susan.

Susan nods to Sarah as she notices the sad expression on her face. "Is something bothering you Mrs. Blackburn"? Susan asks Sarah.

Sarah nods to Susan as she is feeling really down. "Even after 16 years, I still wonder if my husband and I did the right thing for our children. Just two years before, we left our twins babies at an orphanage because we could not barely afford to pay bills on time. We wanted to give them a better life. It will hurt them even more that there dad is missing still if they did live with us. Plus our son and daughter would have been in a lot more danger if they stayed with us". Sarah said to Susan.

Susan nods as she understands as she looks at Sarah Blackburn. "You and your husband had to make a tough decision to keep your children safe then. Why would they have been in more danger if they were with you and your husband"? Susan said to Sarah.

Sarah nods as she looks at Susan. "You probably would not believe me if I told you". Sarah said to Susan.

Susan looks at Susan as it maybe something that it maybe a ranger thing. Plus she senses that it is a ranger thing. "Try me", Susan said to Sarah.

Sarah sighs as she looks at Susan. "Before they were born, my husband and I got visited by a strange man. He looked like a wizard from a fantasy book series. He told us that our children has a powerful destiny waits them especially the boy, and there are evil forces that wants to take them to steal the power that they have. He said if they stayed with us, they will constantly be in danger. He showed us a strange vision. We saw our son and two other girls being rigged to a strange machine draining their power, and another group that has our daughter and other teenagers trying to save them. We also saw a strange being laughing evilly as he finished them all. He told us that will be our children if they didn't stay with us. After the man vanished, we realized that we had no choice but to send them to that orphanage. We did that to protect them". Sarah said to Susan.

Susan nods as she does believe her. "It must have been heart breaking for you and Travis to do". Susan said to Sarah.

Sarah nods to Susan. "If nothing bad happened to them, they probably be 18 years old by now, and they probably be seniors in high school". Sarah said to Susan.

Susan nods as she pays for her meal. "Thank you for telling me this". Susan said to Sarah as she leaves a big tip for her.

Sarah looks at the size of the tip. "Your welcome", Sarah said to Susan as she sees the 100.00 bill on the table. Susan nods to Sarah as she leaves the dinner.

At the WC Lab Corp, in the CEO Office, Crushmis is in deep thought as the first creation is getting very close to reversing back to normal. 'I want Willcrush under my full control. Those rangers are eliminating each one of the choker necklaces on him. No matter, I will have him under my control'. Crushmis thought to himself as he pressed a button on his desk to reveal a different choker necklace. It looks like your normal mind controlling necklace however it has three connecting pieces to it that is in a dark red, dark black, and dark purple respectively.

"Sergiobot, I summon you". Willcrush said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot walk in the CEO Office. "Yes Master", Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Sergiobot. "I want you to send Willcrush against the rangers. If they destroy Willcrush's final choker necklace, I want you to bring him back here. He will be put back under my full control". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Crushmis it has a vindictive look on its face. "It will be my pleasure". Sergiobot said to Crushmis as it leaves the CEO Office.

In another part of the building, Willcrush is still in his cell as he is wondering about Dark Life. "She must have gotten reversed back into her human self". Willcrush said to himself as he has only one of the choker necklaces left. He sighs as he could not help but wonder about the identities of the black and diamond rangers.

Flashback

Willcrush is fighting against the rangers as he knocked the black ranger out. He sees the human civilian form. As he hears the rangers calling his name, Willcrush froze as he looks at the very ranger he knocked out. 'He looks so familiar to me. Where have I seen him before'. Willcrush thought to himself.

End Flashback

As Willcrush looks up, Sergiobot went up to his cell. "Willcrush, the master wants you to destroy the rangers. I will be coming with you to make sure you do it". Sergiobot said Willcrush.

Willcrush nods to Sergiobot as he is being summoned. "Very well", Willcrush said to Sergiobot as they head out from the WC Lab Corp.

It has been a few days since the sudden appearance of Emily Parker at the bowling alley. The teens are at the very diner.

"This is an interesting diner". Gabe said to them. Junior nods in agreement as he looks at the 1950's decor. "Yeah it looks like one of those diners that our grandparents or even parents hanged out at when they were teenagers". Junior said to them.

Davis nods as he is feeding Kelly. "Yeah I mean it has that charm as well". Davis said to them.

As the teens look at the menus, Sarah walk up to them. "My name is Sarah, and I will be taking care of the table. Can I take your drink orders"? Sarah asks them.

As the teens tell Sarah what they want to drink, Sarah notices something in particular about Andy and Linnie. She looks like she has froze for a minute. She snaps out of it as she looks at them. "I will bring out your drink orders and be back to take your orders". Sarah said to them as she went to the counter.

The teens look at each other as it is very odd. "That was weird. I mean she completely froze". Zoe said to them. "Yeah but why did she froze like that"? Ryan asks them.

The teens shrug at each other as they may not have an idea why. "The only other time when someone froze like that is Willcrush". Lexi said to them.

The teens are taken back by what Lexi just said. "Are you sure about that Lexi"? Bridgette asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at Bridgette as she nods to her. "Yeah Willcrush froze like that when he looked at Andy. Now the waitress froze the same way as she saw Andy and Linnie like it is the first time she has ever seen them". Lexi said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement with Lexi. "I am with Lexi. I mean that kind of froze like a sudden silent note that was not in a piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Daphne looks at them as she is curious about it. "Hey Andy, do you remember what that spirit told you"? Daphne asks Andy.

Andy looks at Daphne as it got Linnie curious about it. "What spirit Andy"? Linnie asks Andy.

Andy nods as he realizes that Linnie was not there when it happened. "A spirit told me that our biological parents are indeed alive, and your biological father is held captive by the evil one". Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie looks at Andy as it makes some sense. "Yeah, so if our biological parents are alive, then where are they exactly? Plus why did they left us at the orphanage as babies? I have always wondered about them especially our mom". Linnie asks them.

Sarah is bringing their drinks as she overhears their conversation. 'If they only knew the truth'. Sarah said to herself.

All the sudden, the teens look out from the window as they see Willcrush, Sergiobot, and Underbots attacking the people. Daphne see the alert on her cell phone. "Let's go guys", Daphne said to them as they left money to pay for the drinks on the table as they left the diner very suddenly. Davis takes his daughter Kelly with them. They went around back to teleport away.

Sarah puts the drinks down back on the counter. Her curiosity is getting the best of her as she sneaks out from the diner. 'Is that the son and the daughter that I gave up to the orphanage years ago'? Sarah asks herself as she about to find out a lot more than she could ever realize.

At the battle scene, the teens are facing Sergiobot, Willcrush, and Underbots. They grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said as they morph into ranger form. Willcrush looks at them as he charges in at the black ranger. Plus Sergiobot charges in at the red ranger.

Sarah is watching the battle happening. She remembers about the strange visitor that she and her husband had years ago. 'Those rangers look so familiar like I have seen them before. Plus they did not fall into that creepy evil one's hands'. Sarah thought to herself.

All the sudden, a strange beam is heading towards Sarah that Sergiobot fired. Sarah shield herself as she gets pushed out of the way by the Diamond ranger.

"Linnie no", the black ranger yells out as he sees Linnie demorphing back to civilian form. Willcrush looks at the demorphed ranger and Sarah. 'It can't be. The master said that my family died a year after they kidnapped me. Dark Life was right all along.

Andy frowns as the beam hit his sister. He glares back at them as he glares at Willcrush and Sergiobot. He feels a power boost within him. "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU HARM MY TWIN SISTER. She maybe the only family I have that I have found so far, but I will find my biological parents". Andy yells out loud.

The rangers are stunned by this as Sarah is holding Linnie in her hands. "Power of the Onyx Griffen Lets Rise Up", Andy said as he is activating his secondary form.

Secondary Mode

Andy has a his ranger suit in a bright black as he has pieces of onyx becoming armor for his legs, chest, and arms. The griffen that is with him has more of a body than before as it is still with him. Andy is in his ranger pose, Onyx Griffen Underdog Squad Black Ranger". Andy said as he is in his new pose.

End Secondary mode

The teens are surprised by this as he looks at Andy. "Woah this is awesome". Gabe said to them. "I agree". Lexi said to them.

"Onyx Griffen Lets Rise Up", Andy said as he summons his mythical creature. The Griffen that rises up has more of a body like the others did.

Andy and the Griffen charges in at Willcrush and Sergiobot. As the Griffen destroys the final choker necklace, the rangers are seeing Willcrush reversing back to his human form.

Linnie is coming around as she is in Sarah's arms. She looks at the man that is revealing back to his human form. 'Could he be our biological father'? Linnie thought to herself.

Sarah is shocked as she looks at him. "Travis, Travis Blackburn is that you"? Sarah yells out to him. This surprises the rangers as the identity of Willcrush reveals to be Travis Blackburn.

Sergiobot frowns as things has gotten complicated. "I will be back Power Rangers". Sergiobot said as he grabs Travis Blackburn. Travis looks at Sarah as he does remember her. "Sarah", Travis said to Sarah.

The black ranger frowns as he charges in at Sergiobot. "Release him now", the black ranger said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot fires another beam at the black ranger. "The master has plans for him black ranger". Sergiobot said to them.

The black ranger is sent back some as the beam lands directly at him. He instantly demorphs as the rangers went to him. "Andy", Lexi yells out to him. They see Sergiobot and Travis teleporting away from the battle scene.

Davis looks at them as he is very confused about it. "Is it just me or did something happen that was not suppose to happen"? Davis asks them.

Gabe nods as he feels the same way. "It is not just you Davis. We all saw Sergiobot taking that guy back". Gabe said to Davis.

Daphne looks at them as she is very confused by it. Junior is helping Andy up as they went up to Linnie and Sarah. Sarah looks up at the red ranger. "I will keep your secret". Sarah said to them.

Daphne looks at Mrs. Blackburn. "You knew Willcrush. I mean Travis Blackburn". Daphne said to Sarah.

Sarah nods to Daphne as she is holding Linnie up. "Travis Blackburn is my husband. I have a lot to explain to all of you. Is there a safe place to talk about it"? Sarah asks them.

Daphne nods as it will be a lot to explain to Ken. "Yes there is a safe place". Daphne said to Sarah as they teleport to the boat.

Back on the boat, Andy and Linnie are in the med bay. Daphne explain to Ken what happened in the battle. Ken sighs as Sarah has learned that they are rangers. "I do remember you Sarah. I once worked with Travis". Ken said to Sarah.

Sarah nods as she does remember him. "It is good to see you Ken". Sarah said as she walks over to the window and sees her two biological children in bed recovering. "I never thought that robotic fiend took my husband away again. Plus I never thought my own two children are Power Rangers". Sarah said to them.

The teens are dumbfound by it as they look at Sarah. "Hold up, are you Andy and Linnie's biological mother"? Gwen asks Sarah.

Sarah nods to them as she has a happy smile on her face. "Indeed I am, Travis and I had to make the toughest decision to give them up for adoption by leaving them at the orphanage. One of the reasons is that we could not afford to keep them, and the other reason is that they would have been in constant danger especially on Branduff". Sarah said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "What do you mean that Branduff would be in constant danger"? Ryan asks Sarah.

Sarah sighs as she explains to them about the strange visitor that she gotten years ago. "He said if we did had them stay with us, their future would have been different from this". Sarah said to them.

Tyson looks at Sarah as he and the others are starting to understand. "Talk about a different piece of music for the future". Tyson said to them. The teens nod as things are getting complicated and crazy.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis sees Sergiobot returning with Travis Blackburn in his grip. "Well, you have reversed back to your human form". Crushmis said to Travis Blackburn.

Travis glares at the evil man. "You will always be Harold Simmons to me. Plus you will never get away with this". Travis said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Travis as he is holding the different choker necklace. "You dare to call me that name. You are the one that escorted me out on that day. Plus you dared to escape from this very lab and from my old lab. It is time to put you back in your creation side". Crushmis said to Travis.

Travis frowns as he is being put back on a metal table as he is being restrained. As the new choker necklace is put on him, black energy is emitting from it as it is holding Travis in place. "You have lied to me for 16 years. My wife and my children are truly alive. I will not be conformed to your sick and twisted ways". Travis Blackburn said as he is resisting it as he feels something within him that his children has.

As the new choker necklace is broken, Crushmis is stunned by it as things doesn't went his way. "You broke free from it so easily". Crushmis said to Travis Blackburn as he presses another button as the wall opens up to the special prisoner chamber.

Crushmis presses another button as a cell door is opening and a machine is opening up. "You will be another special prisoner with the dear Josephine". Crushmis said to Travis.

As Travis is wheeled to the machine in the special prisoner chamber, he is hooked up the machine as he is put under a deep sleep.

Crushmis presses another button as the wall closes up. "Sergiobot, the next time that fool Captain Drakomus comes back. Tell him that Travis Blackburn is back with the rangers". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Crushmis. "It will be done Master". Sergiobot said to Crushmis as they both have Josephine and Travis Blackburn in the special chamber together.

End Chapter

Sarah Blackburn knows that they are the rangers. Plus I hope you guys like the sudden twist of having Travis Blackburn being recaptured by the villains.

Next Chapter: For the Love, Lexi


	42. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: Love and Friendship Trumps Over Betrayal, Lexi

Lexi's Narration

Love, it is that warmly fuzzy feeling that people have for others. For some, it is unconditional love that a parent has for their child. For others, it is the kind of love that happens between two people like on my team it is Tyson and Bridgette. For even others, it is the love that two friends share like a family member. However, there are those that does not receive that kind of love that they need like it is conditioned through to be perfectly normal. Otherwise that person will be betrayed by the ones you thought you truly love. However you never thought that a person you least expected to see something so creepy and scary, it is something you never thought that would have happened that changed everything.

End Narration

Lexi is at her house as it has been 24 hours since Sarah, Andy's and Linnie's mom has learned that her biological children are rangers. She sighs as it is a grown woman and not another teenager that knows about it. 'It is not like she has went to a reporter yet'. Lexi thought to herself as she is doing her homework.

All the sudden, Lexi hears voices coming from her sister's room. "You are an embarrassment to this family, Casey". Jerrica said to Casey. "You are about to turn 13 years old and you are collecting dolls. You should be into things that other 13 year olds are doing and fitting in with them". Flynn said to Casey.

"No don't throw my dolls away please", Casey said to them.

Lexi frowns as she rushes out from her room and went to Casey's room. "What in the world is going on"? Lexi asks them.

Jerrica looks at Lexi as she and Flynn are putting the dolls in trash bags to be thrown out. "Your sister needs to be normal preteen and her dolls has to go". Jerrica said to Lexi.

Lexi frowns as she does not like this. "What? Why does her dolls has to go"? Lexi asks them. She is getting very angry.

Flynn looks at Lexi. "Everyday, her teachers tell us that Casey is not being social with other students and always hanging out with the trouble markers. She is always in her constant little world. Plus what 13 year old would have dolls in her room"? Flynn asks Lexi.

Lexi is shocked by this as they are doing this to Casey. "Yeah but taking her dolls away is not the answer". Lexi said to them.

Jerrica glares at her eldest daughter. "Fine, you fix Casey's strange and odd behavior otherwise, we can't deal with it anymore". Jerrica said to them. "Otherwise, she is not our daughter anymore". Flynn said to them.

Lexi is shocked by it as she has to deal with her upset younger sister. "How could you say that? I thought parents are suppose to give unconditional love to their children never betraying them". Lexi said to them.

Jerrica looks at them as she frowns at Casey. "It just got conditioned". Jerrica said to them. Jerrica and Flynn leaves their room as they take the dolls with them.

Casey is upset and crying as Lexi is comforting her. "Everything is going to be ok Casey". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey looks at Lexi as she is feeling down and low. "How do you know sis"? Casey asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at her younger sister in the eyes. "I know it is sis". Lexi said to Casey. The two remain in her room for the rest of the night.

The next day, Lexi is in a bad mood as she is thinking about Casey. The others notice this as catch up with her. "Lexi are you alright? You can talk to me right". Gwen said to Lexi. She has that compassionate look on her face.

Lexi looks at Gwen as her face softens. "I never thought I would see the day that my own parents betray my little sister". Lexi said to them as she is mad.

This news shocks the teens as they look at Lexi. "What, why would your parents betray your little sister"? Andy asks Lexi. "Yeah I mean betrayal is a horrible piece of music that is always played in a minor key". Tyson said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at them as she explained to them what happened at her house. "They said fine, you fix Casey's strange and odd behavior otherwise, we can't deal with it anymore, and my dad said otherwise, she is not our daughter anymore". Lexi said to them.

The teens are shocked by the news. "That is awful. I am sorry that you have to deal with this". Zoe said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to them as she is keeping her temper in check. "Yeah well, I hate it when people betray others. Friends betraying their friends is one thing, but your own parents betraying your own child is another thing entirely". Lexi said to them.

Gabe looks at Lexi as he realizes that now is the best time to do his flirting bit. "Geez Lexi, you really don't do well with betrayals do you". Gabe said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she lets it slide. "No, I don't Gabe, and you didn't flirt with me for once". Lexi said to Gabe.

Gabe has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah well, I didn't want to test you especially with the beyond angry look you have". Gabe said to Lexi.

Junior nods as his little brother has not bothered her yet. "What are you going to do Lexi"? Junior asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at them as she does not know exactly. "I am not sure. I might as well try to get to the source why Casey is showing her odd behavior". Lexi said to them.

Ryan nods as it is a good idea. "It is a good start Lexi". Ryan said to Lexi. He is being supportive.

Bridgette nods as she is on Lexi's side. "Yeah plus if something happens, you can tell us". Bridgette said to Lexi.

Daphne nods to Lexi. "Plus you and your sister are welcome at the Derby House". Daphne said to Lexi.

Gwen nods to Lexi as she wants to get through to her. "If you are feeling like you are having a bad day, you can always come to me to vent your day to". Gwen said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as her friends are by her side. Plus every time she is over to the Derby House, Lexi and Raging Gina always talked. "Thanks Daphne, I just need to get through today. Maybe the rest of the student body will see that I am not to be messed with especially today". Lexi said to Daphne.

Lexi looks at Gwen as her face softens to her. "You know Gwen. I may take up on that. You have that cheerful quality that can cheer people up and not being a cheerleader". Lexi said to Gwen.

Gwen has a happy smile on her face. "Thanks Lexi", Gwen said to Lexi. She has a happy smile on her face.

Daphne nods as she looks at Lexi. "We all can see that. Maybe you can try to get through the day by thinking about Casey. You care about her more than anything right". Daphne said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Daphne. "Yeah I will try to stay out of trouble for her sake". Lexi said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at her second in command. "Ok", Daphne said to Lexi as they went on to class.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Mingbot is looking at the monitors they have in the city. It notices the huge doll collection being thrown out to a land fill. 'Umm a doll creation, I think we have a doll creation here'. Mingbot thought to itself as it went over to the creation chamber.

Mingbot went over to the cell that has the creation it is looking for. In this cell, the creation is a mutant doll as it has a bright pink and red dress over a white blouse. It has a porcelain skin tone with platinum blonde hair and blue. However this doll has a nasty demeanor as well. "Dolly Holly, I summon you". Mingbot said to the creation named Dolly Holly.

Dolly Holly's eyes glow as it is being summoned. "Yes what can I do for the master"? Dolly Holly asks Mingbot.

Mingbot looks at Dolly Holly as it has a devious look on its face. "I want you to attack and to destroy the rangers". Mingbot said to Dolly Holly.

Dolly Holly looks at Mingbot as it has a vindictive look on her face. "It will be my pleasure". Dolly Holly said to them. She leaves her cell and leaves the Lab Corp.

After school, Lexi picks up Casey from school as she tried her hardest not to get in trouble at school because of bad attitude and mood. They went to an ice cream shop as the two sisters bought ice cream. "Hey Casey, there is something that I want to know". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey looks up at Lexi as she is eating some rocky road ice cream. "What do you wanna to know"? Casey asks Lexi as she is doing it again.

Lexi looks at Casey as it is something to work on. "Why do you act like that in this odd behavior that mom and dad calls it embarrassing"? Lexi asks Casey.

Casey looks at her older sister. "I saw you going super scary a long time ago". Casey said to Lexi.

Lexi is taken back by what Casey just told her. "A long time ago, as in that night I had friends over. You were almost five years old". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey nods as she has never told anyone about it from her perceptive. "Yeah well who would believe an almost five year old kid anyways". Casey said to Lexi as she is doing it again.

Flashback

Four year old Casey is in her room as she is about to go to sleep. All the sudden, she hears screams coming from her sister's room. She hears footsteps like people are running out from the house. She looks out from her room and went to Lexi's room. Casey gasps as she sees Lexi getting possessed by the locket. "Lexi", Casey said as she is very scared by it. She went back to her room and hides until it was over.

End Flashback

Casey looks at Lexi as she goes on to explain. "Ever since that night, you got always went scary and being the tough mean girl". Casey said to Lexi.

Lexi is stunned as she listens to Casey's side. "I had no idea that you saw all of that sis". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey looks at Lexi as she wants to know. "Why do you have to go scary like that though? I mean you are the best big sister I know". Casey said to Lexi.

Lexi sighs as she has to explain it to Casey. "The truth is Casey, after that night, the girls that I thought was my friends betrayed me, and I got very angry about it. The only person that sticked by me is Meghan. Together we formed the Doom Squad. Our group was filled with people that really did not fit in with the other students in school. We are a tough and scary bunch. There are times that I will go scary. It is because people messing with me or my friends. Lexi said to Casey.

Casey sighs as she understands it now. "I do understand that now, but if that night never happened, do you think you and I get to be normal people"? Casey asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at Casey as it is something she never thought about. "I suppose we got to be normal. However things happen for a reason. Plus I am shown that real friends does not ditch or betray you. I think it is time that you are shown that as well". Lexi said to Casey.

As Casey and Lexi hug, a creation and Underbots are attacking. Casey looks at Lexi as she notices something is different. It is not her scary side, but it is something else entirely.

"Lexi what's wrong"? Casey curiously asks Lexi. She has no idea what is about to happen next.

Lexi turns to her sister as she realizes that she needs to get to a safe place. "Casey, I want you to get to a safe place". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey is getting confused and worried. "What about you sis? I mean you have to get to a safe place as well right". Casey said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Casey as she shakes her head. "Casey, my life has never been normal ever since that night, and sometimes when you have something to prove to the world about yourself, you become an underdog. Now go to a safe place, and I will find you afterwards ok". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey nods as she looks at Lexi. "Ok", Casey said to Lexi as she runs away from the scene. What did Lexi know that Casey is close by to her.

Lexi got on her morphor as she contacts the others. "Guys we got a creation that needs to dealt with". Lexi said on her morphor to Daphne.

"We are on the way", Daphne said to Lexi.

It is not long that Daphne and the others arrive at the scene. They see the mutant doll creation. "Ok that is very creepy". Davis said to them. "You said it". Bridgette said to them.

"Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Dolly Holly looks at the rangers. "You must be those rangers that needs to be destroyed. It is time for a tea party". Dolly Holly said in a sweetly and creepy tone of voice.

The rangers look at each other as they are confused by it. "Did that creation said its time for a tea party"? Junior asks them as he is caught off guard by it.

"Unfortunately yes", Ryan said to Junior. He is just as perplexed by it.

Daphne grabs her weapon out. "Be on guard everyone", Daphne said to them. She is not letting her guard down for a second.

Dolly Holly grabs some tea cups from the pocket of her dress. As she throws at the rangers, the cups gets bigger in size as it is heading towards the rangers.

"This is one tea party I don't want to be at". Linnie said to them. "I am with you". Zoe said to them.

"What give it away besides the crazy doll and the creepy music to go along with it"? Tyson asks them.

The rangers dodges the tea cups as they go in to the attack. Dolly Holly frowns as she dodges the Rangers' blows with ease.

Dolly Holly throws tea saucers at the rangers. "Guys incoming tea saucers", Andy said to them.

As the tea saucers land, it becomes a cage as it lands all over town. All the sudden, Lexi hears a scream coming from behind the ice cream shop. She frowns as she went to that cage. Inside the cage, it has Casey as she tries to kick at the bars on it.

All the sudden, a tidal wave of tea hits the rangers as they are stuck to the ground. Dolly Holly looks at Lexi as it is the one ranger that she did not get. "You should not leave from my tea party. THAT IS VERY RUDE". Dolly Holly said as she is going mentally crazy on Lexi. She throws a tantrum at Lexi as she punches at her.

As Lexi demorphs as she lands on the ground, Casey is shocked to learn that Lexi is a ranger. "Sis, you got to get up please. I do not want you to leave me". Casey said to Lexi.

Lexi glares at the Dolly Holly creation as she sees the two choker necklaces. She realizes that her younger sister has learned that she is a ranger. She gets up again as she feels a stronger power boost.

"I am not going to ditch the people that I have gotten to know as friends. I am not going to ditch my sister. You are one bad doll that has to go". Lexi said as she is getting back into the fight.

"Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up, Power of Opal Mermaid Let's Rise Up", Lexi said as she is going into secondary mode.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Lexi has a her ranger suit in a bright pink as she has pieces of opal is becoming armor for her legs, chest, and arms. The mermaid that is with her has more of a body than before as it is still with her. She is in her ranger pose, Opal Mermaid Underdog Squad Pink Ranger". Bridgette said as she is in her new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Lexi frees Gwen from her goopy situation. Gwen looks at Lexi as she nods as well. "I think it is time for me to go into secondary as well. Power of the Topaz Pegasus Let's Rise Up", Gwen said as she morphs into secondary mode.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Gwen has a her ranger suit in a bright orange as she has pieces of topaz is becoming armor for her legs, chest, and arms. The Pegasus that is with her has more of a body than before as it is still with her. She is in her ranger pose, Topaz Pegasus Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger". Gwen said as she is in her new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Lexi and Gwen are in their secondary form as they are ready to fight back. "Awesome", Andy said to them. "I was wondering when you bring out your secondary form Gwen". Gabe said to Gwen. "Same here Gwen", Linnie said to Gwen.

Daphne nods as she sees the two rangers in secondary mode. She realizes that Lexi and Gwen are the only two that can stop Dolly Holly. "Go for it you two", Daphne said to them.

Dolly Holly is still in a tantrum mood. "You dare to free that ugly yellow ranger". Dolly Holly said to them.

Lexi glares at Dolly Holly as she is fed up with the creation. "That yellow ranger is my best friend on the team, and I will not ditch her when I need her". Lexi said to Dolly Holly.

Gwen also glares at Dolly Holly. "That's right, Lexi may have this tough spirit, but she is a protector of the team". Gwen said to Dolly Holly.

"Opal Mermaid Let's Rise Up", Lexi said as she summons her mermaid.

"Topaz Pegasus Let's Rise Up", Gwen said as she summons her Pegasus.

The mermaid and Pegasus rises up as they have more of a body.

As the two mythical creatures swirl together in unison, it surprises the rangers as they see this. "Woah that is cool", Linnie said to them. "I have never seen anything like that before". Bridgette said to them. "Yeah", Zoe said to them.

As the Pegasus and the Mermaid charges in at Dolly Holly, Lexi and Gwen switch up their weapons as they finish off Dolly Holly together.

As the two chocker necklaces around Dolly Holly's neck are destroyed, Dolly Holly reverses back to her human self as she collapsed to the ground. Plus the tea cups, saucers, and the tea vanishes as well.

As the rangers see Casey running towards them, she is hugging Lexi. "You saved me, Lexi. You are not scary anymore. You are a superhero". Casey said to Lexi. Lexi nods to Casey as the teens are in awe of the moment. They took the lady to the hospital as Lexi and Casey teleport to the boat.

Back on the boat, Casey is in awe of the yacht with all the bells and whistles. Sarah sees the young child. "I take it she found out on her own that one of you is a ranger". Ken said to them.

Lexi nods to Ken as she explains to him what happened today and at home last night. "I told her that the reason why I was so scary now, and she understand. I never thought she saw the incident when I was a kid". Lexi said to Ken.

Ken nods to Lexi as he understands. "I never thought a parent would betray their own child because having an odd behavior". Ken said to Lexi.

Casey looks at Lexi. "I promise I will never tell anyone about you being a ranger. It is boring to be normal and ordinary. It is cool to be extraordinary and different". Casey said to them. She has a happy go lucky look on her face.

The teens grin as they see that Casey Warren is a normal preteen to them.

End Chapter

Gwen did unlock her secondary mode in a previous chapter, but I figured it is the perfect chapter to reveal it along with Lexi's secondary mode reveal.

Next Chapter: Perform for the World Tyson


	43. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: Perform to the World, Tyson

Tyson's Narration

I like giving performances to small crowd for 5 to 7 people. Although, the stress of it all could get to me, and I faint right in front of everyone. It is not a pretty sight at all. However sometimes, you can not let the fear or even stress keep you from doing the things you love. Then again, you may have to preform in front of a lot of people to save the world.

End Narration

The teens are reeling from the events in Mystic Hallow. They learned that JT got beat up by bullies and gotten shot by Andi's ex boyfriend. Gwen got really mad by the events as Lexi calmed her down. They even visited Andi and JT as well.

Flashback

JT is in bed as he sees the Underdog Squad teens. "You guys have gotten more rangers since I saw you guys". JT said to them.

Daphne nods to JT. "Yeah this is my cousin Davis, and that's Linnie and she is Andy's twin sister". Daphne said to JT.

JT nods as he meets Davis and Linnie for the first time. "It is nice to meet you two. I wish it was on better circumstances". JT said to them.

Daphne shakes her head to JT. "I am glad that you and Andi are alright". Daphne said to JT.

Gabe looks at JT. "You had a horrible day like you should have stayed in bed". Gabe said to JT.

JT glances at Gabe as he nods to him. "I suppose I can see it like that. I never saw it coming though, and it happened so fast". JT said to them as he explained to them about the events of it like he did to the police.

Junior shakes his head to JT. "Did they arrest the guy that did it"? Junior asks them.

Andi nods to Junior as she has no idea what was on her ex boyfriend's mind. "Yeah they arrested him. In fact, it was an veteran ranger that put the cuffs on him". Andi said to them.

This surprises the teens as they learn that a veteran ranger was the one that placed cuffs on the guy that did it. "Really a veteran ranger arrested the guy". Linnie said to them.

Andi smirks to them as they want to know more. "Yeah her name is Iris Anderson from the Music Force team, gold ranger. She even talked to JT on how to deal with it". Andi said to them.

As the teens hanged out together, Tyson is in deep thought if something like that will ever happen to them. He looks at his newly girlfriend, Bridgette. 'I want to make my first date with Bridgette to go off without any problems'. Tyson thought to himself as he sets out to do just that.

End Flashback

Tyson is in the music room at his house as he is working a piece of music. As he is picking out the notes, Tyson is thinking about Bridgette as he draws the musical notes on a piece of sheet music. 'I want to play this in front of Bridgette, and I will make it happen'. Tyson thought to himself as he continues to work on it.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is looking at the battle footage from the recent battles in his office. He frowns as he sees that the rangers are getting their secondary forms. 'These secondary forms are getting in the way of my plans'. Crushmis thought to himself.

Crushmis looks at the old blue prints of a weapon he personally designed years ago. 'I thought there were only eight of them, but it seems that there are 12 of them'. Crushmis said to himself.

Crushmis leaves the office as he went to the creation chamber as he looks at a creation in particular. "Loud Noise, I summon you". Crushmis said to the creation called Loud Noise.

Loud Noise is a mutant half blow horn and half air horn creation monster. It can fire out air horn beams as well. It has two choker necklaces around it is neck. As its eyes glowed, Loud Noise walk towards Crushmis. "You summoned me master". Loud Noise said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Loud Noise. "Yes, I want you to destroy the rangers". Crushmis said to Loud Noise.

Loud Noise has an evil grin on its face. "It will be my pleasure to destroy them". Loud Noise said to Crushmis as it leaves the Lab Corp.

Tyson is heading to the school as he has some sheet music done for his first date with Bridgette. All the sudden he bumps into Gabe as the papers are flying everywhere. "Sorry buddy, I should have watched where I was going". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson sighs as he and Gabe picks up the pieces of paper. "It's ok Gabe", Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe sees the sheet music titled The Beautiful Sunstone. "Hey Ty, is this song for Bridgette"? Gabe asks Tyson.

Tyson nods as he blushes about it. "Yeah, I want to work on it during free period. It is almost just right, and I want to perform for Bridgette on our first date". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe smirks at Tyson as he is some what jealous about it. "You are determined to do that huh". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson nods to Gabe as he has it in his hands. "Yeah", Tyson said to Gabe as he is looking forward to it. They go off to class. However a couple of pranksters has a scheme to ruin everything.

During free period, Tyson is in the music room as it is quiet. He has the sheet music titled Beautiful Sunstone on the stand of the piano. As he starts to play the song, the two pranksters had the piano rigged to the school sound system.

All the sudden, the students in the lunch room hearing music coming from the intercom. "Umm guys how in the world did the school sound system is playing music"? Daphne asks them. "I do not know guys". Junior said to them. Bridgette is all teary eyed as she hears it. "It's beautiful", Bridgette said to them.

Andy looks around as he realizes that Tyson is the music one of the group. "Guys the only person that is musically gifted is Tyson". Andy said to them.

Lexi looks at them as she realizes that Tyson is at his free period. "Guys where is Tyson right now"? Lexi asks them.

It hits them as the only place where Tyson is during his free period. "The music room", Ryan said to them. "We better hurry", Zoe said to them.

It is not long that the teens and some of the other students and teachers are running where the music is originally coming from.

Back in the music room, Tyson is working so hard on the song that he has no clue that the piano got rigged to play for the entire school. All the sudden, the teens and ten teachers bust in the room.

Tyson went pale as he looks at them. "What is going on"? Tyson asks them. He truly does not know what is going on.

"Mr. Granger, are you aware that the sound system got rigged up to the piano"? A teacher asks Tyson.

Tyson frowns as he is getting faint. "Wait what"? Tyson said as he has no clue that he played the song in front of the entire school. The stress is getting to him as he fainted in front of them.

Gabe rushes as he catches him from hitting the floor. "Umm guys, I don't think Tyson had anything to do with it". Gabe said to them.

Lexi spots the two pranksters. "Hey where do you think you two are going"? Lexi asks them as she stops them.

The two pranksters looks at them as they got caught. "Everyone had to hear it". One of pranksters said to them. "Yeah so we hooked the piano to the sound system. Technically, we did Tyson a favor". The second prankster said to them.

The teachers frown as Bridgette is upset about it. "You call that a favor. Tyson does not like performing in front of a large crowd let alone in front of the whole school". Bridgette said as she is mad at them.

"Come on you two, you are going to the principal's office". The teachers said as they take the pranksters to the main office.

Daphne looks at them as Tyson does not deserve the unwanted attention from this. "Guys we need to get Tyson to the nurse's office without getting caught by the other students. Andy and Junior carry Tyson out the side door. Gwen and Gabe, you two are on damage control. Lexi and Bridgette, you two are on look out. Ryan, Zoe, and I will walk with them. Let's met up at the nurse's office". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as they covertly got Tyson out from the music room. Bridgette grabbed the sheet music from the piano. Gwen and Gabe told the student body that something came up as it was two pranksters that did the entire thing including playing that song.

As they meet up in the nurse's office, Daphne looks at Gwen and Gabe. "How did it went with damage control"? Daphne asks them. "Great I told the students that it was the two pranksters that set it up and played that music, and it got told to the school announcer and she said that it is the biggest scoop of the day". Gwen said to them. "Yeah who knew that they played that". Gabe said to them as he winks about it.

Daphne nods as Tyson is still out cold. "That's a relief", Daphne said to them. She is concerned about Tyson as she notices that Bridgette is right by his side.

It is not long that Tyson is coming around as he looks at his friends. "Hey guys", Tyson said to them as he is feeling down. "You are awake". Ryan said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he looks at them. "Yeah", Tyson said to them. He feels really bad about the whole thing.

Zoe looks at Tyson as she senses that something is wrong. "What's wrong Tyson"? Zoe asks Tyson.

Tyson looks at them as he sighs to them. "It was not even done yet, and it got heard by everyone through a dumb prank. Bridgette is the only one that is meant to hear it because it is a song just for her". Tyson said to them.

Bridgette is surprised as she looks at Tyson. "Tyson", Bridgette said to herself.

Lexi looks at Tyson as she shakes her head. "They are in trouble for setting that up. You had nothing to do with it". Lexi said to Tyson.

Andy nods in agreement. "Yeah plus you did not know that the piano was hooked up to the sound system". Andy said to them.

Tyson nods as he looks at them. "I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up, but I need to be alone". Tyson said to them as he runs out from the nurse's office.

Bridgette is about to go after him. Daphne stops her as she shakes her head. "He needs his space right now, Bridgette". Daphne said to Bridgette.

Zoe looks at Daphne as she is worried about him. "Do you think Tyson will be ok"? Zoe asks Daphne.

Daphne nods to them. "Let's give him the space for right now. Tyson will talk to us when he is ready". Daphne said to them.

The guys nod in agreement with Daphne as Gabe is getting mad that this happened.

After school, the teens minus Tyson and Gabe is on the boat doing some training. Daphne and Andy filled Linnie and Davis what happened at school today. "I can not stand it when someone decides to prank on someone else". Davis said to them. "I agree, but where is Tyson now"? Linnie asks them.

Ryan looks at Linnie as he realizes that Gabe is not here. "I am not sure, but where is Gabe"? Ryan asks them.

This alarms the teens as Gabe is not here either. "You guys don't think Gabe went to find Tyson do you"? Junior asks them.

Daphne looks at them as it could lead to trouble. "It is a possibility. Plus they could get attacked by a creation". Daphne said to them as they head out to find Gabe and Tyson.

At the park, Tyson is alone as he is looking out towards a pond. He sighs to himself as he is sitting on the ground and throwing small pebbles out into the pond.

"Hey, I usually come out here as well". Gabe said to Tyson. He looks at Tyson as he takes a seat next to him.

Tyson's face softens as Gabe found him. "Some people are morons like really bad music". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe nods in agreement with him. "You are right about that Ty. Plus you should have taken a huge bow for it at school even if you are not completely finished with the song just yet". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson is caught off guard by what Gabe is saying to him. "What, I can not bring myself to admit it to the entire school that I was the one that played that song even if those two pranksters were the ones that set the piano up on to the school sound system. I can not perform in front of a huge crowd. You and the others seen me faint in front you guys and the teachers". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe frowns as he slaps Tyson in the face. "Tyson get a grip. There might be times that you have to perform in front of a huge crowd. Heck your parents would be so proud of you for doing it. Plus what if you have to play a song while in ranger form to stop a monster. The only person that holding you back from playing in front of a large group of people is you". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he looks at Gabe. He realizes that he is right and deserved that slap to the face. "Your bridge got through to my lack of confidence in the song, Gabe. Thank you, but did you had to slap me that sharply hard". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe nods to Tyson as he shakes his head. "How else I got through to you"? Gabe said to Tyson. Tyson grins as he realizes that Gabe is right again.

All the sudden, they get hit by a loud noise sound wave. They land in the pond as they see Underbots and the creation attacking. Tyson grabs his morphor out to contact the others. "Umm guys, there is a loud noise maker making a lot of noise attacking at the park". Tyson said to Daphne.

"We are on our way". Daphne said to Tyson.

Gabe and Tyson look at each other as they are in for a fight. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the boys said in unison as they morph into the green and blue rangers respectively. They jump out from the pond as they are in fighting stance.

It is not long that the others arrive at the scene in ranger form. "Hey you guys waited for us". Lexi said to them. "Yeah well, this is a team thing right". Gabe said to them.

Loud Noise looks at them. "Underbots attack", Loud Noise said to the Underbots.

The Underbots are charging in at the rangers.

The rangers grab their weapons are as they get started kicking and slashing at the minions. Loud Noise is firing its air horn blasts at the rangers.

The rangers gets hit by it as they are set back some. "I have lost all my likeness for air horns". Andy said to them.

Daphne looks at them as she is holding her weapon in her hands. "Same here Andy", Daphne said to Andy.

As they keep on fighting the Loud Noise Creation, the creation is trigger happy as it continues to fire its air horn blast at the rangers.

The rangers went to the ground as Tyson is the only ranger remaining standing to fight. "Tyson, you are the only one that can defeat this creation. Remember what I told you, the only person that holding you back from playing in front of a large group of people is you". Gabe said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he realizes that Gabe is right. "I have to save the day. I will not hold myself back from anything including performing in front of a large crowd". Tyson said as he activates his secondary form.

Secondary Mode

Tyson has a his ranger suit in a bright blue as he has pieces of sapphire becoming armor for his legs, chest, and arms. The Leviathan that is with him has more of a body than before as it is still with him. Tyson is in his ranger pose, Sapphire Leviathan Underdog Squad Blue Ranger". Andy said as he is in his new pose.

End Secondary mode

The rangers are stunned by this as Tyson is in his secondary form. "I knew he could do it". Gabe said to them. "You put a lot of faith and believing in him". Lexi said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Lexi as he rolls his eyes. "It is more like knocking some sense into him". Gabe said to Lexi.

Tyson glares at Loud Noise as he powers up his weapon. "That noise will be replaced with rock and roll music. Sapphire Leviathan Lets Rise Up", Tyson said as he summons his mythical creature.

The Sapphire Leviathan rises up as it has more of a body than just a spirit. Tyson and the Leviathan charges in a the creation as they finish it off together.

The choker necklaces around Loud Noise's neck are broken as it reverses back intro a male human being. The man collapses to the ground as the rangers gather around Tyson. "You did it Tyson", Bridgette said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he looks at Bridgette. "Yeah Gabe really put some common music into my head". Tyson said to them. The teens nod as Junior notices that Gabe is becoming a stronger person.

Linnie nods as she looks at him. "He really got through to you". Linnie said to them. "That's the truth", Davis said to them.

As the rangers help the man up, they bring him to the hospital as they teleport to the boat.

Meanwhile, a man and a woman is driving into town as they pass by the orphanage where they adopted Linnie. "To think, it was 10 years ago where we adopted her". The man said to the woman. "Indeed, I wonder if she has finally come to her senses about her blindness and being dependent". The woman said to her husband as they pull in to a motel for the night.

End Chapter

Ok the reason why Underdog Squad and Elemental Saints takes place apart is because originally I planned to have Spirit Warriors and Music Force more apart, but it just did not turn out that way.

Next Chapter: The Journey to Independence, Linnie


	44. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: The Journey to Independence, Linnie

Linnie's Narration

You know the history behind the American Independence from the British, right. Colonist rebel from British rule and a war broke out. Well, my past is nothing like that at all. Ever since I was separated from my brother through the adoption, my life was not that pretty, and it is nothing like the colonist. The only thing that is like the colonist back in the 1770's is their independence. Sometimes even now, I am still fighting to be independent from the two people determined to call me dependent because of my blindness, my former adoptive parents.

End Narration

Linnie and Andy are walking towards the boat together as they are talking. She notices a familiar car driving by as it pulls in to a parking lot. Linnie frowns as she is getting upset. Andy notices the sudden frown on his sister's face. "Hey sis what's wrong"? Andy asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at Andy. "That car, it is my former adoptive parent's car". Linnie said to Andy. She frowns as this could get ugly.

Andy looks at Linnie as the car makes a complete stop. "Are you sure about this"? Andy asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at Andy as she recognizes the man and the woman getting out of the car. "Yes because that dent is still there. We should run". Linnie said to Andy.

The man and the woman spot Linnie and Andy. "Linnie Sawyer, you get your butt over here". A man said to Linnie. "Where is your blind stick, you know that you are dependent on it. Where have you been? It has been three years since we last saw you". The woman said to Linnie.

Linnie glares at them as she is very mad. "It has been five years, and the last time I checked the two of you kicked me out and you two lost your parental rights of me when I was 13 years old. I refuse to go by your last name. It is Blackburn through and through". Linnie said to them.

Andy frowns as he does remember the man and woman that adopted his sister years ago. "Why are you here now"? Andy asks them. He is ready to defend his sister.

The man glares at Andy. "It does not concern you. You are the unwanted boy and still unwanted". The man said to Andy.

The woman nods in agreement. "We have lost time to make up with Linnie". The woman said to Linnie.

Linnie glares at them as she does not like this at all. "Lost time my ass, I am 18 years old, you can not tell me what to do". Linnie said to them.

The man glares at them as his eyes set on Linnie. "You will respect your mother young lady". The man said to Linnie.

The woman nods in agreement. "We know that you have been staying at the orphanage, and you will be going back to that blind school where you will stay until you are 21 years old". The woman said to Linnie.

Linnie glares at them as she is not having any of it. "How did you know that I have been staying there? Furthermore I graduated from that school at 16 years old. You really do not know a damn thing about me. Like how you hid those letters from Andy from me when I was a kid". Linnie said to them.

Andy is shocked by this as he never knew about Linnie's past before she came back to town. "What did you do to my sister"? Andy asks them.

It is not long that Gina shows up in her police car. "Andy and Linnie, is there a problem here"? Gina asks them.

Andy and Linnie sigh in relief as they see Gina. "My former adoptive parents are bothering us". Linnie said to Gina. "They want my sister to go with them, but she does not want to go with them". Andy said to Gina.

The man and woman look at the police officer. "This is a big misunderstanding officer". The man said to Gina. "Yeah a big misunderstanding", the woman said to Gina.

Linnie glares at them as she wants to know something. "Oh yeah, how did you two know that I have been at the orphanage"? Linnie asks them.

The woman and man look at each other as things are not going their way. They got into their car and left the parking lot. "How do you know them Linnie"? Gina asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at Gina as Andy does not know much about them. "That was Randall and Wanda Sawyer, my former adoptive parents". Linnie said to them. She is getting uneasy about seeing them.

Gina looks at Linnie. "I will talk to Mrs. Vernon if she knew that they have been around lately". Gina said to them.

Andy and Linnie nod to Gina as they got some help when they need it. "Thanks Gina", Andy said to Gina. Gina nods as she gets in her police car and drives away.

Andy and Linnie rush over to the boat to tell the others what happened.

On the Boat, the teens are doing some training as Sarah and Casey watch them as they keep a close eye on baby Kelly. Andy and Linnie arrive as they are running late.

Ken looks at them as he is concerned about them. "You two look like you were in a hurry". Ken said to them.

Daphne notices that something is wrong. "Yeah did something happened"? Daphne asks them.

Linnie looks at them as she nods to them. "Yes something did happen. It seems that my former adoptive parents are here in town for one thing, me". Linnie said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at Linnie. "Hold on, you said your former adoptive parents. Why did you call them your former adoptive parents"? Lexi asks Linnie.

Sarah looks at her biological daughter as she gets the feeling that something happened in her daughter's life that was something she didn't expect to happen.

Linnie looks at them as it is time to tell them. Andy looks at them. "As you guys know, Linnie and I were separated through the adoption when we were 8 years old. Linnie got adopted, but I didn't get adopted with her". Andy said to them.

Linnie looks at them as it is her story and past. "What you guys did not know is my past being separated from Andy and my rough childhood with the Sawyers". Linnie said to them.

Gabe looks at Linnie as Junior is preparing himself to hear the roughest story over. "What kind of rough childhood"? Gabe asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at them as she takes a deep breath. "It all started 6 months after I got adopted. I have been having some vision trouble, so naturally I got glasses to see. However by the time I was 9 years old, I was declared legally blind. The doctors has no clue why I went blind, and it has stumped them. My parents decided to send me to a blind boarding school, and they had me use this blind stick to get around. Plus they said that I could no longer write letters to Andy because he would not understand to read Braille. Naturally I hate it with a passion, and I could not stand them for saying that about Andy. The school that I went to had these host families that I stayed with during holidays and summer vacation. They treated me like a human being and not a fragile person wrapped up in a bubble. One night, I found these glasses with a note from Remius saying that they will be my eyes. Ever since I wore them, it felt like I have gotten my independence back". Linnie said to them.

Junior nods as he can see why her glasses are so special and unique. "You are the independent girl of the group Linnie". Junior said to Linnie.

Linnie nods to Junior as she continues her story. "However that summer when I was 13 years old, I had to visit my adoptive parents because they had news for me that they were moving away. When they saw me without my blind stick, they were furious that I didn't have it. They said that I will always be dependent on someone because of my disability. I told them that just because I am blind does not mean that I couldn't be independent. They kicked me out of the house that night". Linnie said to them.

The teens are shocked by the story. "That is horrible to say the least". Gwen said to Linnie. "Yeah why are people so cruel to others"? Ryan asks them.

Linnie looks at them as she continues her story. "That night, I tripped over my Diamond Underdog Gemstone. I called my host family to pick me up. Once I explained what happened, my host family had my adoptive parents parental rights taken away from them. My host family became my foster family since then. I graduated from the blind boarding school at 16. Two years later, my foster family moved to Mystic Hallow, and I got out of the foster care system. The first thing I did was come back to Eagleview and got reunited with Andy". Linnie said to them.

Zoe looks at Linnie as she is shocked by it. "I had no idea that you had to deal with something like this". Zoe said to Linnie.

Linnie nods to them as she is still angry about what happened this morning. "On top of it, they came back and cornered Andy and I. They wanted me to go back with them. They are the ones that lost parental rights of me and now they want me back. If it was not for Raging Gina, Andy and I could have been in serious trouble. What I do not get is how they knew that I am staying at the orphanage"? Linnie asks them.

The teens shrug to each other as they do not know. "That is a tough one to figure out". Davis said to them. Bridgette looks at Linnie. "Are you thinking about getting a restraining order against them"? Bridgette asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at them as it is something to consider. "I may pursue, but if something happens I may consider it". Linnie said to them.

Sarah frowns as she is upset that someone who adopted her daughter treated like that. "I would have never though that you had a rough childhood". Sarah said to Linnie.

Linnie nods to them as she is getting concerned. "Yeah what worries me is that they said that they knew that I am staying at the orphanage. Mrs. Vernon knew everything when I told her what happened, and she is not the type to reveal someone's secret. Plus my foster family would never betray me". Linnie said to them.

Daphne frowns as Linnie could be in danger. "This could be bad, Linnie". Daphne said to Linnie. Ken nods in agreement. "I have to agree with Daphne". Ken said to them. Linnie nods as she has a plan. "I may have an idea". Linnie said to them. As the teens listen in on the plan, they head over to the orphanage.

Back at the orphanage, Mrs. Vernon is furious that Linnie's adoptive parents did came back to town to collect Linnie even though they lost parental rights to her 5 years earlier. She showed proof of the termination of their parental rights to Gina, and she made the call to the Roberts about what happened. They are furious that they came back.

In the car, Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer are in the car as they saw Linnie and the teens going in to the orphanage. As they went in the place, they spotted a woman in the living room. "Mrs. Vernon, it has been a long time". Mrs. Sawyer said to Mrs. Vernon.

Mrs. Vernon glares at them. "You two lost your parental rights to Linnie years ago. Why should I hand her over to you"? Mrs. Vernon asks them.

Mrs. Sawyer looks at Mrs. Vernon. "She is a blind adult. She needs people to her every need". Mrs. Sawyer said to Mrs. Vernon.

"She is an independent woman and knows how to take care of herself, and she has friends and family that cares about her especially her well being". Sarah said to them as she is like a momma bear that's ready to protect her cub.

Mr. Sawyer looks at Sarah as he is angry that someone got in the way. "Did that unwanted boy told you that? That unwanted boy should get beaten". Mr. Sawyer said to Sarah.

Just as he is about to punch Sarah, Linnie blocks his hand as she defends her biological mother. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my birth mother". Linnie said to them.

Mrs. Sawyer is shocked as she learns that Linnie found her biological mother. "How did you know that she is your biological mother? She would have been around you for five years for you to have known that and been in the photos that we have taken of you during that time". Mrs. Sawyer said to them.

Mr. Sawyer glares at his wife as she has told them. "Beatrice, you babbler mouth", Mr. Sawyer said to his wife named Beatrice.

Beatrice looks at her husband. "Sorry Robert, this woman claiming being Linnie's birth mother shocked me". Beatrice said to her husband named Robert.

Linnie glares at them as she is really mad. "It is fact not a claim. If you even go near me, my wanted twin brother Andy, or my true biological mother Sarah, I will file a restraining order so fast that everyone will know about it. Plus you two will behind bars before you even know it". Linnie said to them.

Robert looks at them as he is not buying the bluff. "Oh yeah you and what witnesses", Robert said to Linnie.

Linnie looks at them as the others reveal their positions with a camera in their hands as they videoed the entire thing.

Gina and another police officer shows up at the orphanage. "Mr and Mrs Sawyer, you two are under arrest for stalking". Gina said to them.

Beatrice looks at them. "You could not possibly gotten a search warrant". Beatrice said to Gina.

Gina looks at them. "Actually we did get that warrant. We got all the needed information. Plus it seems that you two even stalked Linnie long before she was adopted". Gina said to them.

Robert and Beatrice look at the police officers. The teens are shocked as they were stalking Linnie even longer than they thought. "Get them out of here", Linnie said to them.

The police officers escorts them out from the Orphanage. "This does not make any sense. Why did they stalk you long before you were adopted"? Sarah asks Linnie.

Linnie shrugs as she has no clue why. "I do not know mom. It is like everything is getting much deeper than what we did not know". Linnie said to them. Then teens look at each other as there might be something else that they are not seeing.

Meanwhile at the prison, the blonde headed woman is watching the news as she learns that the Sawyers got arrested for stalking. "I always knew that they did not adopt my little girl. Then again, I taught them to control her and try to make her dependent. No matter, I will soon escape and take the daughter that I was forced to hand over to my ex husband and wife of his". The woman said to herself as she is holding a picture of Daphne.

End Chapter

Yeah there was not much action in this chapter. Plus this will tie in to the special event that will happen at the end of this arc.

Next Chapter: Sanchez Brothers Shine Part 1


	45. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: Gabe's True Purpose

Gabe's Narration

To find a purpose in life, it is difficult task to say the least. Everyone around me wants me to be one way, to be just like my brother Junior. However ever since I became a ranger and met real friends, it is becoming more clear on what my true purpose in life is suppose to be. It is to follow my own passions and not being conformed to being something that I am not.

End Narration

Gabe is walking in the house as he had some insane days lately. As he puts his bag on the floor, Tina walk towards Gabe as she is holding a report card. "Gabriel Sanchez, explain your self about your report card". Tina said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at the report card as most of them are C's and two B's. "What is it that bothers you mom? It is not all bad no failing grades". Gabe said to Tina.

Tina looks at Gabe as she shakes her head. "Your grades are suppose to be perfect , straight A's Gabriel. It is supposed to be just like Juniors". Tina said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at his mother as he shakes his head. "If it suppose to be perfect like Junior's, teachers would probably think that I am cheating". Gabe said to Tina.

Tina looks at Gabe as she shoves the report card to him. "Your only purpose in life is to be just like Junior. Otherwise, you are a disgrace to the family". Tina said to Gabe.

Gabe frowns as he watches his mom leaving the room. He sighs as he went up to his room. Junior see the entire conversation. 'He does have a purpose in life'. Junior thought to himself.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is on a warpath as the rangers are defeating his creations and his prisoners are free from his control. "Those Power Rangers are becoming thorns in my side for the LAST TIME". Crushmis said to himself. He calls upon his three robotic officers to his office.

It is no time that Sergiobot, Mingbot, and Zongbot walk in the CEO Office. "Master, is there something you want us to do"? Zongbot asks Crushmis.

Crushmis glares at Zongbot as he starts with him. "I want those pesky Power Rangers to be destroyed. HOW HARD COULD THAT BE". Crushmis yells at Zongbot as he is fuming like a volcano.

Sergiobot rolls its eyes as it was Zongbot who opened its big mouth. "Zongbot you idiot", Sergiobot said to himself.

Crushmis looks at them as he glares at them. "Those rangers has to be destroyed. Sergiobot. My creations are reversing back to their human selves, and it will not be long until they are fully cooperating and telling the police everything". Crushmis said to the robotic officers.

Crushmis looks at them as he glares at Zongbot. "I want you to deal with the ranger and take care of them once and for all. If you fail me, don't even come back to the WC Lab Corp". Crushmis said to Zongbot.

Zongbot nods as it got the orders loud and clear. "Yes Master", Zongbot said to Crushmis. Zongbot leaves the room as it really want to destroy the rangers. He notices a creation in its cell. It has two choker necklaces around his neck. "BearRage, I summon you". Zongbot said to the creation named BearRage.

BearRage's eyes glows as it is being summoned. "You summon me". BearRage said to Zongbot. BearRage is a mutant grizzly bear.

Zongbot nods to BearRage as it has a plan. "Yes, I want you to destroy the rangers". Zongbot said to BearRage.

As Zongbot lets BearRage out, BearRage heads out from the WC Lab Corp. Plus Zongbot also leaves from the WC Lab Corp as well.

Gabe sighs as he is sitting with friends. He is unusually quiet as it got the attention from the others. "Ok who are you and what you have done with the real Gabe Sanchez"? Lexi asks Gabe.

Gabe looks up at Lexi as the others are looking at him. "Have you guys figured out what your purpose in life is"? Gabe asks them as he is being serious about it.

The teens are shocked by the question as they look at Gabe. "That question is very deep new aged of being profound". Tyson said to Gabe.

Gwen looks at Gabe as she is giving a comforting smile. "Is everything alright"? Gwen asks Gabe.

Gabe looks at Gwen as he always see that she has that smile on her face. He has a faint smile on his face. "Not really, my mom says that my only purpose in life is to be just like Junior. It got me wondering what each one of your own purpose in life is". Gabe said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a question they have not thought much about. "I think it is something you have to figure out on your own, Gabe. Plus I think your mom is wrong about it". Daphne said to Gabe.

Andy nods in agreement as he looks at Gabe. "Yeah I mean each purpose for each of us is completely different. Your mom can not expect your purpose to match Junior's". Andy said to Gabe.

Bridgette also nods in agreement as she is sitting next to her boyfriend. "Yeah plus it can't be found over night". Bridgette said to Gabe.

Zoe and Ryan look at each other as they nod in agreement. "It is something to discover on our own Gabe". Zoe said to Gabe. "Yeah plus we probably have not found our purpose either". Ryan said to Gabe.

Gabe looks down on himself as the only one that has the comforting smile to him is Gwen. 'Gwen is so cute and pretty with that smile'. Gabe thought to himself. "I suppose I have to figure it out on my own then". Gabe said to them. He is still kind of feeling down as he continues eating lunch.

After school, the teens are at the boat as they are training. Linnie and Davis are caught up about the major question being asked earlier that day. Sarah and Casey are baby sitting Kelly.

Davis looks at Gabe as he is holding a punching bag. "You know Gabe. A purpose in life can always change. It may not be truly definite of what you originally thought it is going to be". Davis said to Gabe.

Gabe raises a skeptical brow at Davis. "What do you mean by that"? Gabe asks Davis. He is curious about it as he looks at Davis.

Davis looks at Gabe. "Well, when my ex girlfriend got pregnant, my life has changed forever because I had to think about the baby more than myself. When Kelly was born, I realized that my purpose in life is to give Kelly the best life possible given the circumstances. I was with her and taking care of her. My prize of an ex girlfriend just continued partying like there is no tomorrow. I fought her on custody and everything. You guys are juggling being in high school and being rangers. I am juggling being a teen parent, being a ranger, and being in the real world". Davis said to Gabe.

Gabe nods as he looks at Davis. "So our true purpose in life can change". Gabe said to Davis. He is starting to understand now as he has a new found determination and confidence.

Davis nods as he looks at Gabe. "Exactly", Davis said to Gabe. Just as Gabe says something back to Davis, the alarm is going off.

The teens are alerted to the monitors as they see another creation attacking the city. "Looks like that bear has defiantly woke up on the wrong side of the bed". Gabe said to them.

The teens grin as they get the joke. "Let's Go Everyone". Daphne said to them. They nod as head out to the battle scene.

In downtown Eagleview, the teens see the creation called BearRage is attacking innocent people along with Underbots. "I take it back. That bear woke up on the rampaging side of the bed". Gabe said to them.

Lexi looks at Gabe as she rolls her eyes. "Oh that's a good one". Lexi said to Gabe.

"Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight gets started, Tina sees the rangers in battle. She notices the green and gold rangers in particular. "I got your back Junior". The green ranger said to the gold ranger.

The green ranger punches and kicks at an Underbot. As one of the Underbots went down, another Underbot is about to hit the green ranger from behind. "Let me repay the favor Gabe". The gold ranger said to the green ranger. He goes in and punches at the Underbot.

Tina is stunned by this as she has no idea that the gold and green rangers are her two sons. 'Why are they rangers? I would expect Gabriel to be at home doing his homework, but he is fighting those things. Plus why is Junior of all people fighting those things as well'. Tina thought to herself.

BearRage is seeing red as it is charging in at the rangers. He uses his sharp claws and he claws at each ranger. The rangers are using their weapons against the creation. However, BearRage overpowers each ranger as they went down to the ground.

BearRage glares at Gabe and Daphne as he powers up his claws again. "My purpose is about to complete. Once you are out of the way, Zongbot will finish all of you off". BearRage said to Gabe.

Gabe frowns as he sees that Junior, Gwen, and the others are on the ground except him and Daphne. "I will make sure that your purpose will not be completed. I have a purpose of my own to be myself not someone that others conform me to be. My true family is with the teammates I have. The person I truly like the most is Gwen. The people I look up to like they are my sisters are Daphne, Lexi, and Bridgette. My brothers are Tyson, Junior, Andy, Ryan, and Davis. The youngest sister that needs the protection is Zoe. The father figure is our mentor. The mother figure is Sarah. The evil will not change my purpose in life or the purpose of countless others ever". Gabe said as he feels a power within.

The others see a glow coming from Gabe's morphor as he is getting his power up. "That is awesome". Ryan said to them.

"Power of the Emerald Unicorn Let's Rise Up", Gabe said as he goes into secondary form.

Secondary Mode

Gabe has a his ranger suit in a bright green as he has pieces of sapphire becoming armor for his legs, chest, and arms. The Unicorn that is with him has more of a body than before as it is still with him. Gabe is in his ranger pose. "Emerald Unicorn Underdog Squad Green Ranger". Gabe said as he is in his new pose.

End Secondary mode

Tina is shocked as she sees that the green ranger said all of those things. She looks at the ranger as the unicorn is rising up. It has more of a body than being a spirit. 'I suppose I was wrong about him along'. Tina thought to herself. As she watches the green ranger and the Emerald colored unicorn defeating the strange monster, she is shocked to see the creation changing back into a male human being. "If those are my sons being rangers, it must be their secret that they are keeping from us. I must respect their wishes of keeping it a secret". Tina said to herself as she leaves the area.

The rangers are gathering around Gabe as another battle is complete. "Now you have activated your secondary mode". Lexi said to Gabe.

Gabe nods to Lexi as he feels good about it. "Yeah I did". Gabe said to them. As they take the knocked out man to the hospital, they teleported away to the boat.

Back on the boat, Gwen is shocked as she heard that Gabe really likes her. Gwen went up to Gabe as she wants to know if he really meant it. "Hey Gabe", Gwen said to Gabe.

Gabe turns around as he looks at Gwen. "Yeah", Gabe said to Gwen. Gwen has a blushing look on her face. She looks at Gabe.

"Back at the battle, did you mean what you said about me"? Gwen said to Gabe. She has that smile on her face.

Gabe smiles at Gwen as he nods to her. "Yes, your smile is beautiful and that really gets me the most. You always lend that comforting support to the others, and that is what I truly love about you. Plus you are always being yourself as well. Will you be my girlfriend"? Gabe said to Gwen.

Gwen smiles at Gabe as she is sharing the same feelings about him. "Yes", Gwen said to Gabe.

The teens are in awe as they see another couple in the making. "Looks like we got another ranger couple". Davis said to them. "Agreed", Linnie said to them. Junior has a proud look on his face as he confessed his feelings to a girl before he did. 'Way to go Gabe'. Junior thought to himself as the teens went home.

Meanwhile at the prison, the woman is getting a visitor. "There is something I want to ask you, Sharon". The visitor said to the woman named Sharon.

Sharon looks at the visitor. "Ask away", Sharon asks the visitor. She is looking at the picture of Daphne.

The visitor looks at Sharon. "How do you know that is your daughter"? The visitor asks Sharon.

Sharon has a vindictive look on her face. "When a person have been in prison for a while, all sense of time goes by, and sometimes I do not know if it has been 16 years or even 8 years has gone by. The only thing you can count on is pictures, and this girl has a girly girl first name. It is a name I would have picked out for her". Sharon said to the visitor.

The visitor nods to Sharon as she understands. "I see. Is everything ready for your escape"? The visitor asks Sharon.

Sharon nods to the visitor. "Yes, I have the work schedule of every prison guard, and plus I have that friend Angela that has been supplying me things to get things done". Sharon said to the visitor.

The visitor looks at Sharon. "I take it that you have chosen a date to make the escape". The visitor said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to the visitor. "Yes I do, the Warren will already be out of town on his trip with his family. It will happen two weeks from today". Sharon said to the visitor.

The visitor nods to Sharon as the plan is in the works. "Great, I will keep a strong eye on her just in case. Plus if she is still seeing that boy, I will make sure he will be out of the way when it is time". The visitor said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to the visitor as she is well aware about things. "Good, then all will be going according to plan". Sharon said to the visitor as things are coming together.

End Chapter

Gabe is working on his true purpose in life. Plus I hope you guys like the interaction between Gabe and Davis.

Next Chapter: Perfection is not Always Golden, Junior


	46. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: Perfection is not Always Golden, Junior

Junior's Narration

Being perfect, it usually means having the perfect body shape, looks, grades, or even having a perfect girlfriend. It is not bright and shiny like it is lead to believe. The truth is, everyone has imperfections and flaws about ourselves. It is time for everyone to see my imperfections and flaws.

End Narration

Junior is getting the table ready for dinner as Gabe is putting drinks on the table as well. The brothers notice how Tina is being distracted. She is not in the kitchen cooking dinner like she normally is. "Um mom, what's for dinner"? Junior asks Tina.

Tina is brought back to reality as she has been distracted. She saw the rangers fighting the monster the other day, and the possibility of both of her sons being rangers. "Oh I must have the time run past me. Junior, you cook dinner tonight". Tina said to them.

Junior and Gabe look at each other as it is very odd and strange for her. "That was weird even for her, and you never cooked not even once". Gabe said to Junior. Junior nods in agreement. "Yeah, I know", Junior said to Gabe.

During dinner, the dinner food is not perfect as some of it got burned. Gabe looks at Junior. "Remind me to have Daphne to do the cooking when you two get married". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior glances at Gabe as he is blushing bright red. "Gabe", Junior said to Gabe. He has not revealed his feelings for Daphne yet.

Julio and Tina turn their attention to Junior as they hear that he likes someone. "Is Daphne perfect and just like you"? Julio asks Junior.

Junior looks at Julio and Tina as he does not have the answer to that just yet. "I have not revealed my true feelings for her yet, dad. Besides its Gabe that has girl that he likes". Junior said to them.

It is Gabe's turn to blush as he looks at Junior. "Junior", Gabe said to Junior. Tina's face softens as she learns that Gabe likes a girl from school.

Junior looks at Gabe as he shrugs to him. "You are the one that started it first". Junior said to Gabe. Gabe rolls his eyes as they continued to eat dinner.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Mingbot notice that Zongbot has not returned since he send BareRage against the rangers. "I suppose Zongbot has failed again". Mingbot said to itself.

Sergiobot looks at Mingbot as it rolls its eyes to her. "It serves that idiot right and it brought its failure on itself". Sergiobot said to Mingbot.

Mingbot nods as it looks at Sergiobot. "I suppose that's true, Sergiobot". Mingbot said to Sergiobot. Sergiobot nods as they went to work.

The next day at school, Junior is heading to class as he can not stop thinking about Daphne. As he sees all sorts of girls being thrown at him, Junior is getting annoyed by the whole thing.

"I will be your perfect girlfriend". One of the girls said to Junior. "No way, Junior is my perfect girlfriend". Another girl said to them.

Daphne and the others notice what is going on as she went up to Junior. "Looks like you can use the rescue". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior sighs as he looks at Daphne. "Yeah, your timing is perfect". Junior said to Daphne. Daphne smirks to Junior.

As Junior and Daphne walk together to class, Lexi gives a glare to the other girls a glare as the show is over. "Why don't you move along". Lexi said to them. The girls went on their way to class.

In Junior's class, a teacher is passing back a test from a week ago. The teacher went up to Junior. "Is everything alright? It is not your most perfect grade". The teacher said to Junior.

Junior looks at the test as he notice the C+ on top of the page. He frowns as he did study for the test, and he sighs as the teacher mentioned about being perfect. He notices the see me after class on top of the page.

After class, Junior looks at the teacher. "What is wrong with you, Junior? You usually get perfect grades. This is first time I had to give you a C on a test". The teacher said to Junior.

Junior looks at the teacher as he is getting annoyed and mad. "What you and all the other teachers got to stop seeing me as this perfect person. I have flaws just like everyone else. Yes I studied hard for this test, but it may not be my best work. Plus other things may have been on my mind on the day of the test". Junior said to the teacher as he stands up to him.

The teacher is shocked by it as Junior leaves the classroom. He is surprised by the whole thing. 'I suppose he is right. He is not perfect'. The teacher said to himself as he waits for his next class to start.

As the bell rings to dismiss the students from school for the day, Junior sighs in relief as the others catches up to him. "You alright Junior", Gwen asks Junior.

Junior turns to Gwen as she is Gabe's girlfriend. "I will be fine". Junior said to Gwen. As they are about to head towards the boat, they get alerted that Zongbot is attacking at the harbor. The teens look at each other as they hope that Junior will be fine.

At the harbor, Zongbot and a group of Underbots are attacking the innocent civilians. "Great, we have to deal with the idiotic officer today". Andy said to them. "Yeah but why is it just Zongbot though"? Davis asks them. "Who knows", Linnie said to them.

"Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Zongbot glares at them as the fight gets started. "You rangers has ruined everything perfect thing for me". Zongbot said to them. It grabs its sword as it starts to attack them.

Zoe and Ryan grab their weapons out as they are fighting back. "We triumph over the creations time and again". Ryan said to

Zongbot. "That's right", Zoe said to Zongbot.

Zongbot frowns as it really does not want to go down with out a fight. "I will be perfect by defeating you all". Zongbot said to them as it is putting everything into it.

Bridgette frowns as she dodges Zongbot's blow. However it over powers her as Bridgette falls to the ground as she demorphs.

Tyson frowns as Bridgette as she knocked out. "Bridgette", Tyson said to Bridgette. He glares at Zongbot. "You will pay for that in a musical march". Tyson said as he really fighting back.

Zongbot notices that the blue ranger is coming at it. Like before with Bridgette, Zongbot over powers Tyson as the blue ranger is knocked out as he also demorphs as well.

"My plan will go perfectly". Zongbot said as it is laughing at the rangers. It charges sends a powerful attack at Gabe. Gabe is sent back flying as he also demorphs as well.

Junior frowns as things are getting bad. "If I was about to lose, I would not be laughing right now". Junior said to Zongbot.

Zongbot looks at the gold ranger. "What did you say gold ranger"? Zongbot asks Junior as it glares at him.

Junior glares back at Zongbot. "You heard me, Zongbot. There is no such thing as a perfect plan or Mr. Perfect. Sometimes, life gives you bumps along the way of your perfect life style. People every where has flaws that they have hidden within themselves. There are flaws about your so called plan". Junior said to Zongbot.

The rangers look at Junior as he feels a strange power within him like some of the rangers has when they got a power boost. "Power of the Gold Centaur Let's Rise Up", Junior said as he goes into his secondary form.

Secondary Mode

Junior has a his ranger suit in a bright gold as he has pieces of gold becoming armor for his legs, chest, and arms. The Centaur that is with him has more of a body than before as it is still with him. Junior is in his ranger pose. "Gold Centaur Underdog Squad Gold Ranger". Junior said as he is in his new pose.

End Secondary mode

The rangers are in awe of Junior's transformation. Zongbot frowns as it did not expect the gold ranger to get his secondary form. "No, my plan had to be perfect". Zongbot said to them.

Junior glares at Zongbot as he powers up his weapon. "Your perfect plan just got derailed, and you will never mess with me or my little brother again. Gold Centaur Let's Rise Up", Junior said as he summons his centaur.

Like the other mythical creatures, the gold centaur has more of a body. Junior's weapon is glowing again. Junior and the gold centaur charged in together as it swirls around each other. The rangers are very confused on how that is possible.

Zongbot looks at the incoming ranger and mythical creature. Junior slashes Zongbot and the centaur roars at it. Zongbot is about to explode as it got hit directly.

"My master's perfect plan to rule the world with his creations and his weapon will have to carried out with out me". Zongbot said as it is destroyed in an explosion.

The rangers are in awe as Junior defeated Zongbot. "That was awesome", Lexi said to Junior. "I will have to agree". Davis said to Junior. Andy, Ryan, and Zoe helps up Bridgette, Tyson, and Gabe up.

Daphne looks at Junior as she smiles at him. "You did really well today. You are my imperfect guy. Plus Zongbot is gone because of you". Daphne said to Junior.

Junior nods as they teleport back at the boat.

As the rangers leave the area, Captain Drakomus sees the robotic remains of Zongbot. "So the gold ranger has defeated you. I will personally rebuild you as a monster robotic hybrid. When it is time, no one not even the rangers or even that fatso Crushmis will see this coming". Captain Drakomus said as he gathers the destroyed robotic parts and leaves the area.

Back on the boat, the rangers are celebrating that Zongbot is destroyed. "That is one robotic officer down and two more to go". Gabe said as he is being bandaged up. "You said it in a great musical rhythm". Tyson points it out to them. "Agreed but we should not keep our guard down. We still have Mingbot and Sergiobot to deal with". Davis said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement with Davis. "Davis is right guys, and plus we do not even know what Crushmis's ultimate plan is exactly". Daphne said to them.

Gwen also nods in agreement as well. "Plus we also got Captain Drakomus to deal with as well. I think he knows more about the gemstones than Crushmis does". Gwen said to them.

Andy nods in agreement. "I am with Gwen on that one as well. Captain Drakomus knew that Crushmis had Zongbot kidnap Zoe, but he napped Iris instead". Andy said to them.

Ryan also nods in agreement. "It sounds a bit coincidental that Captain Drakomus knew about it". Ryan said to them.

Bridgette looks at Ryan as she shakes her head. "Unless Captain Drakomus has been here on Earth and spied on Crushmis all along". Bridgette said to them.

The rangers are skeptical about it. "We need to find proof of this, Bridgette, but it is a possible theory that Captain Drakomus has been here on Earth spying on Crushmis". Daphne said to them.

Ken is in deep thought as he never suspect that Captain Drakomus spying on Crushmis for a long time. "Daphne is right rangers. You all should head home". Ken said to teens nod as they take the celebration else where.

Meanwhile, Angela is at the prison as she is visiting Sharon. Sharon looks at Angela as she receives a care package. "You really out done your self this time Angela". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods to Sharon. "Thank you, it has everything you need for the plan". Angela said to Sharon.

Sharon nods as she looks at Angela. "Your welcome, everything is going to plan on this end. How about things on your end"? Sharon asks Angela.

Angela looks at Sharon. "Things on my end are going smoothly. Once you get to my apartment, it will all come together". Angela said to Sharon. An evil plan is coming together, but what will the rangers realize that it will happen very soon.

End Chapter

Zongbot has been defeated by the rangers, but the robotic pieces got gathered by Captain Drakomus. Plus things are defiantly heating up.

Next Chapter: Being a Parent is Hard to Do, Davis


	47. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: Being a Parent is Hard to Do, Davis

Davis's Narration

Being a parent, it is a tough job no matter if you are a 19 years or even 39 years old. Taking care of your children is a 24/7 kind of job, and it is a very rewarding job when you are around taking care of your own kid and they are happy and well cared for. However, being a single teen parent, it is like the ultimate challenge that older people want to see you fail.

End Narration

It has been a few days since Zongbot has been destroyed. Plus it is getting close to Christmas time. Davis is helping Daphne with decorating the tree as he is keeping an eye on baby Kelly. Daphne sighs as she is looking at Davis as there is something on her mind. "Hey Davis, are you going to invite Kelly's mother for the Christmas festivities"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis frowns as it is going to that subject. "No Daphne, when I won custody, Carrie rather go partying than taking care of Kelly. I intend to protect Kelly from heart break that her mom will give her. I know that a child needs a mother and a father, but I am juggling everything". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Davis as she sees that he is being a great parent for Kelly. "I know that you are Davis". Daphne said to Davis. She is holding an ornament in her hands as she is putting it on the tree.

Davis is looking at baby Kelly as it will be her first Christmas. "Plus I am planning to make this first Christmas for Kelly the best one ever". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Davis as it is a great goal. "I am sure that this Christmas will be great for all of us". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods as he looks at Kelly as she is cooing at him. "It will be". Davis said to Daphne as they continue working on the Christmas tree.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is looking at the battle footage of when Zongbot was destroyed by the gold ranger. "I suspected that fool met its end by the rangers". Crushmis said to himself.

Crushmis spots Mingbot as he looks at the robotic officer. "I want you to send a creation against the rangersCrushmis said to Mingbot.

Mingbot nods to Crushmis as it got the order. "Of course Master", Mingbot said to Crushmis.

Mingbot went to the creation chamber as it notice a creation in particular. It is a mutant baby creation. It looks like an actual baby, but in a mutant way. It has two chocker necklaces around its neck. "Mutbaby, I summon you". Mingbot said to the creation called Mutbaby.

Mutbaby's eyes glowed as it is being summoned. "You summoned me", Mutbaby said to Mingbot.

Mingbot nods as it looks at the two headed mutant baby creation. "I want you to destroy the pesky rangers". Mingbot said to Mutbaby.

Mutbaby has a devious almost creepy look on their faces. "It will be my pleasure". Mutbaby said to Mingbot as it leaves its cell and head out from the Lab Corp.

Davis is at the roller derby rink as he is cleaning the track and the stadium from the most recent match the next morning. He sighs as he wondered about things. 'Would I have been going to college or to community college if I did not have Kelly'? Davis thought to himself. He has a baby monitor around his waist as baby Kelly is in main office taking a nap. He sighs as he hears the baby monitor going off as Kelly is crying.

In the office, there is a portable crib as Kelly is crying. Davis walks in the room as he picks his daughter up. He has a sinking feeling that she is not feeling well. As he makes a call to Kelly's doctor, Davis let his boss his aunt to let him take Kelly to the doctor office.

At the doctor office, Kelly is being fussy as Davis does his best to comfort her. A mother with her young child who is not feeling well either went towards Davis. "Excuse me, where the baby's mother"? The mother asks Davis.

Davis frowns as he looks at the mother. "She is probably in Mystic Hallow partying with some guy. I am being the mother and the father to my daughter, Kelly. From the moment the baby montior went off, I went to Kelly and tried to comfort her. I suspected that she was not feeling well, and I made the call to her doctor. Her doctor told me to bring her in for a check up. I told my boss who is my aunt, and she let me off work to take care of my daughter Kelly". Davis said to the mother as he is comforting Kelly.

The mother looks at Davis as she could not help but wonder about the mother. "I am sorry. I am not use to seeing the responsible teen parent being the father". The mother said to Davis.

Davis sighs as he has heard it before. "I am use to hearing to that, ma'am". Davis said to the mother.

As the doctor calls Kelly back, Davis brings Kelly back to the doctor. He is wondering what his ex girlfriend Sarah aka the mother of Kelly is doing right now.

The doctor tells Davis that Kelly has an ear infection. Davis has a prescription for the medicine to pick up. As he make some calls, he is heading back to the Derby House to take care of baby Kelly.

Back at the Derby House, Davis is giving Kelly some medicine for the ear infection. He sighs as he notices his cell phone ringing. He looks at the caller ID being his ex girlfriend Carrie. He answers the phone.

"Hello", Davis said to Carrie

"It's me Carrie". Carrie said to Davis.

Davis pinches the bridge of his nose. "What do you want Carrie"? Davis asks Sarah.

"We need to talk regarding Kelly". Carrie sad to Davis.

Davis frowns as he is looking at his young daughter who is finally sleeping. "What about Carrie"? Davis asks Carrie.

"Her first Christmas of course, I should be there of course". Carrie said to Davis.

Davis shakes his head as he really does not want to talk to her. "Why do you care that you show up for her first Christmas"? Davis asks Carrie.

"Kelly is my daughter too, and this is one of the milestones that I should be there". Carrie said to Davis.

Davis frowns as he really does not want to hear it. "You are the one that lost custody of Kelly, Carrie. Give me one reason that you want to see Kelly and you have changed since I last saw you". Davis said to Carrie

"Kelly may not be your daughter". Carrie said to Davis.

Davis frowns as his world is about to be turned upside down. "Excuse me, is this some sort of trick to let you see Kelly"? Davis asks Carrie.

"Not its not Davis, like I said, I need to see you and Kelly". Carrie said to Davis.

Davis frowns as he notices an alert on his morphor. "I will have to call you back, Sarah". Davis said to Sarah.

"Wait what", Sarah said to Davis as he hangs up on on her.

Davis sighs as he grabs his morphor and baby Kelly as he takes her to the boat. "Davis here", Davis said on his morphor.

"Davis, there is an attack in downtown Eagleview. The others need your help". Ken said to Davis.

Davis nods as this is being really hard. "Alright, I am on my way. Is Sarah on the boat to watch Kelly"? Davis asks Ken.

"Yes she is", Ken said to Davis.

Davis packs up for teleportation. "Alright, I am heading to the boat now with Kelly". Davis said to Ken. Davis and Kelly teleport to the boat.

At the boat, Davis drops Kelly with Sarah Blackburn. "She has an ear infection and she has already taken some medicine for it. Plus her blanket is the only thing comforting her". Davis said to Sarah.

Sarah nods as she has Kelly in her arms. "Ok Davis", Sarah said to Davis.

Davis looks on the monitors as the creation is giving the rangers trouble. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", Davis said as he morphs into ranger form and teleports to downtown Eagleview.

In downtown Eagleview, the rangers are in a tough battle against Mutbaby. "That is one baby I do not want to be the proud father of". Gabe said to them. "You said it". Lexi said to them. "Where is Davis"? Ryan asks them.

"I am here guys". Davis said to them as he arrives at the scene.

Linnie looks at Davis. "Awesome timing on arrival". Linnie said to Davis. "I have to agree". Junior said to Davis.

Davis nods as he is ready to fight. "What's with this creation"? Davis asks them. He notices Bridgette, Tyson, and Zoe trapped in the sticky spit up.

Daphne looks at Davis. "It's called Mutbaby, and it's sticky spit up and drool bombs are giving us a lot of trouble". Daphne said to Davis.

Mutbaby is crying as it is throwing a temper tantrum. It is going on a rampage as it lands belly on the rangers as it pins Gabe, Gwen, Ryan, and Lexi.

"That is sick and wrong on so many levels". Andy said to them. "Agreed", Linnie said to them.

Junior notices Davis who has a frown on his face. "Davis what's wrong"? Junior asks Davis.

Davis looks at them as he has his weapon ready. "This baby needs to be punished and I am that teen parent power ranger". Davis said to Junior.

Junior looks at Davis as he realizes that Davis is the only one to stop the Mutbaby creation.

Mutbaby fires its drool bombs on them. The rangers tries to dodge them, but it got Junior and Daphne as well.

"Mutbaby, that is enough. You have hurt and scared others in this area. I maybe a teenager, but I am a teen parent as well. My daughter is my world, and she is more behaved than you will ever be". Davis said as he feels a power within him.

"Power of the Silver Hydra Let's Rise Up", Davis said as he is going secondary mode.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Davis has a his ranger suit in a bright silver as he has pieces of silver becoming armor for his legs, chest, and arms. The Hydra that is with him has more of a body than before as it is still with him. Davis is in his ranger pose. "Silver Hydra Underdog Squad Silver Ranger". Davis said as he is in his new pose.

End Secondary mode

The teens are in awe of Davis's morphing into secondary form. "I hope Davis knows what he is doing". Ryan said to them. "Davis is a great parent, Ryan. If a ranger can take on this baby creation, it is him". Daphne said to Ryan.

Davis looks at the Mutbaby. "You have been one bad baby. You need a nap and a time out. Silver Hydra Let's Rise Up", Davis said as he summons the silver hydra.

The silver hydra rises up as it has more of a body. It charges in at the Mutbaby as Davis charges in to remove the choker necklaces from the baby. The hydra destroys the necklaces.

Mutbaby reverses back into a human female baby as it is crying profusely. The rangers are very shocked and disturbed by it. "Bless this baby girl's heart, I never thought it was one of Crushmis's creations". Zoe said to them.

Davis picks the small baby girl up as he is thinking about Kelly. "I agree, and this baby needs to be loved and raised properly". Davis said as he calms the baby down like it is nothing.

The rangers look at each other as they realize that Davis is a great parent. "You defiantly have the fatherly instincts, Davis". Linnie said to Davis.

Davis nods as something else is weighing his mind. "Thanks Linnie", Davis said to them as they bring the baby to the hospital as they head back to the boat.

Back on the boat, the teens look at Davis as he is in deep thought. Daphne looks at Davis. "Davis what's wrong"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis sighs as he looks at them. "I got a call from Carrie my ex girlfriend, Kelly's mom. She told me something that I am not sure if it's true". Davis said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are nervous about it. "What do you mean Davis"? Andy asks Davis.

Davis looks at them as he sighs to them. "Carrie told me that Kelly may not be my daughter. I do not know if it is true or not". Davis said to them.

The teens are supporting Davis as this is a huge game changer. They head out from the boat for the Derby House.

Meanwhile at the prison, Sharon is in her cell as it is the day to escape. She notices a prison guard making rounds. She is making moaning and groaning voices to get the attention of the prison guard.

The prison guard is brand new to the jail. As she went to the cell, the guard sees that the inmate is in some sort of pain. Just as the guard grabs her radio, Sharon over powers the guard as she knocks her out. The guard is knocked out as Sharon changed her prison jumpsuit for the prison guard uniform. She puts the prison jumpsuit on the guard as she removes cash, car keys, and cell phone from the guard.

Sharon walks out from her cell and leaves the prison under everyone's noses. She gets in the prison guard's car and drives away. She makes the call to Angela and another woman. "I am heading your way. Meet up at the warehouse". Sharon said to them.

"You got it", the woman said to Sharon. "Of course", Angela said to Sharon. As the phone call ends, Sharon drives the car over to the warehouse.

At the warehouse, it is not long that Angela and the other woman to arrive. Sharon looks at them. "The escape went better than I thought. I mean you didn't use anything too elaborate". Angela said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at Angela as she shakes her head. "I may have gotten their schedules, but sending a new girl on her first night on her rounds was unexpected. The switch worked like a charm. Now let's get rid of this car and let phase one of the plan commence". Sharon said to them. Angela and the woman nods as they get started with burning out the car. However what they don't know is that the prison is figuring out that an inmate has escaped and made a call to law enforcement and the district attorney Reefside

Iris is at the Mystic Hallow Police Station as she gets a phone call from her father. Her face drops as she learns very bad news. She is on the job. "What do you mean she escaped from prison"? Iris asks her father. Iris pinches the bridge of her nose. "Are you going to call the McKnights and the Scotts"? Iris asks her father. Iris sighs as she learns that her father will call them. "Thanks for telling me this dad, I will call Susan and Levi". Iris said to her dad.

As the phone call ends, Gordon sees Iris being stressed out. "Anderson what's wrong"? Gordon asks Iris. Iris looks at Gordon as she turns on the news. "I got a call from my father. Sharon Askew escaped from prison". Iris said to Gordon.

Gordon frowns as he is very aware of the case. "You mean the Trauma Psycho Momster. I have heard about that case 8 years ago. Your dad did a great job convicting her". Gordon said to Iris.

Iris nods to Gordon as she remembers it all too well. "I know and right now there will be a lot of pissed off people in Reefside". Iris said to Gordon as she makes a lot of phone calls.

At a motel in Eagleview, Levi and Susan get the phone call from Iris. "How in the world did she escape from prison"? Levi asks Iris. "I do not know, but if I know my biological mother she has some sort of plan". Levi said to them.

"Eagleview does have a group of rangers. If Sharon targets one of them, we will have no choice but to explain to them about her". Iris said to Levi.

Levi nods in agreement. "I am calling to get my family into protective custody. She may go after them". Levi said to Iris.

"Yeah my dad is calling them as well". Iris said to Levi.

Levi nods to Iris as he sighs to her. "This is not how I plan to spend tonight". Levi said to Iris.

As the phone call ends, Susan looks at Levi. "Levi what's wrong"? Susan asks Levi.

Levi looks at Susan as he sighs to her. "Sharon Askew escaped from prison". Levi said to Susan.

Susan is very shocked by the news. "Your biological mother, I thought she was in a maximum security prison". Susan said to Levi.

Levi nods to Susan as it is something off. "That is what I thought as well. I will find out why out she escaped from prison". Levi said to Susan as things is getting complicated.

End Chapter

This will start the special event for this part of the arc.

Next Chapter: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 1: A False Revelation


	48. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGER, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 1: A True and False Revelation

Daphne's Narration

Revelations, it is a mind blowing when it comes out in the open. It is a deep hidden secret that usually changes everything. Sometimes, it changes how you know a particular person. Other times, you would not know what to think. Plus you have to process everything that you are told about. Revelations, it always shocks to everyone's core.

End Narration

At the warehouse, Angela, Sharon and the other woman now named Margo are gathering together. Sharon looks at them as she has a devious look on her face. "I have to thank you two for helping me escape from prison. That maximum security prison was hell, and that minimum security prison was easy to say the least. Although, I did not expect that new prison guard to be making the rounds the other night. They must have hired a new guard very recently". Sharon said to them.

Margo looks at Sharon as they are admiring the two vans. "Everything is ready to go for the plan". Margo said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Margo as she turns to Angela. "Angela, Margo told me that she will be my right hand person for the person. What do you want to do"? Sharon asks Angela.

Angela looks at Sharon as she has a devious look on her face. "I will sell my daughter, Zoe to you. That way, you can have two daughters instead of one. I just wanted just one child, but no the doctors gave me the surprise of having twins. Zoe was hidden from the sonograms all that time. When she turns out to be a genius, I want her at a boarding school. She begged to come home, and yet she had been cutting her self. Then again, she kept it hidden from us. Iris went missing, and Zoe kept what happened hidden and never told me or my ex husband". Angela said to them as she is angry with Zoe.

Sharon smirks to Angela as she can identify with her. "I know what it is like to have a kid keeping things about their lives hidden from mothers, Angela. I should know all too well, especially with my son. I accept it". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods to Sharon as she has a plan. "I will have Zoe stay with me tomorrow night, and then I will hand her over to you". Angela said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Angela as it is going according to plan. "Good and do it", Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods as she grabs her phone to call her ex husband Charlie. "I want Zoe to stay with me tomorrow night". Angela said to Charlie.

"Why tomorrow, Angela, I am not comfortable having Zoe staying with you when there is an escaped convict on the loose". Charlie said to Angela.

Angela pinches the bridge of her nose. "Charlie, I gave you 24 hour notice on this, and I will personally make sure Zoe does not go anywhere tomorrow night". Angela said to Charlie.

"You may have given a 24 hour notice, but with the circumstances of that convict being out on the loose. I am not comfortable with it". Charlie said to Angela.

Angela grits her teeth as he is not going along with it. "Be that way, Charlie", Angela said to Charlie as she hangs up the phone.

Sharon sighs as she can relate to her. "Ex husbands, they really can be a pain in the ass". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods as she looks at Sharon. "You speak from experience". Angela said to Sharon.

Sharon nods as she looks at Angela. "My first ex husband, he wouldn't let me go near my younger son after he won sole custody. My second ex husband, I was not allowed to contact him and the next thing I knew that divorce papers were delivered. He never knew I was pregnant with my daughter. When you are in prison, you lose your sense of time. There is no telling if 8 years gone by or 16 years gone by". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods as she comes up with a plan B. "Screw my ex husband, I will personally pull Zoe out from school". Angela said to Sharon and Margo. She has a vindictive look on her face.

Margo sees the vindictive look on her face. "Welcome to the club, Angela". Margo said to Angela.

The next day at Eagleview High School, everyone is talking about the prison escapee. "The Trauma Psycho Momster of Reefside, I thought she went to the loony bin like that Askew man". A student said to a class mate. "Yeah but why did that psycho mom escape now"? Another classmate asks another friend.

The teens are in the midst of all of it as something is bothering Zoe. Daphne notices the puzzling look on Zoe's face. "Zoe what's wrong"? Daphne asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at them as Gwen is by her side. "Last night, my mom called my dad. She wanted me to stay with her tonight. My dad refused her request because of the escape convict being out on the loose. The last words she said was be that way Charlie. It was so loud that I heard it as well. She was mad and angry as well. It is like she was adamant about wanting me to stay with her tonightZoe said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is very unusual. "Why would your mom being mad about that"? Lexi asks Zoe.

Andy nods in agreement with Lexi. "Yeah I meant it was just one night to stay with her". Andy said to Zoe.

Zoe shrugs as she does not know. "I am not sure. I got a bad feeling that she is up something". Zoe said to them.

Bridgette looks at Zoe as things is a bit stressful with the escaped convict. "Maybe you should stick by one of us today and tonight". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Ryan nods as it will be a perfect plan. "Yeah plus we really should look out for each other until the escapee is caught". Ryan said to them.

Junior nods in agreement. "Ryan is right, guys. Plus we should not take any chances either". Junior said to them.

Daphne nods as this is a dire time even though Crushmis is not behind it. "Guys when we leave school, make sure to have a buddy. Plus we need to stay in contact of each other". Daphne said to them. The teens nod to each other. "Right", the teens said in unison as they go off to class.

In the middle of the day, Zoe is being called to the front office. She has no idea why as she spots someone signing her out. "What's going on"? Zoe asks them.

The office secretary looks at Zoe. "Your sister was in an accident, and your dad has picked you up to see Iris". The office secretary said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at the person dressed to look like Charlie. "I should tell my friends about this and I need to get my stuff". Zoe said to them.

The person frowns as glares at Zoe. "It will not be needed. Besides Iris needs you". The person said to Zoe.

Zoe frowns as something might be up. "I still have to tell my friends about it. The bell is about to ring soon". Zoe said to the person.

The person frowns as things is going a bit awry. "You can tell them when you get home tonight. Let's go now". The person said to Zoe in an almost sinister, and angry tone.

The person and Zoe leaves the school as they got in the black van. Zoe frowns as she sits in the seat. "What's going on here"? Zoe asks the person.

The person reveals the disguise to be Angela. "Iris is not in the hospital sweet heart. You are coming with me, and you don't have much choice". Angela said to Zoe.

As the van leaves the school, Zoe realize that she fell for the trap. "You lied to me, and where are you taking me, mom"? Zoe asks Angela.

Angela is concentrating on driving as they are heading to the warehouse. "Yes I did lie to you. You don't have much choice on where I am taking you and who you will be going with. Plus the reason why you don't have your stuff so none of your friends will be able to communicate with you". Angela said to Zoe.

Zoe is stunned by this as she is trapped. 'Help me'. Zoe thought to herself as she is in trouble.

Back at school, Ryan is walking out of his class. He is about to head towards the lunchroom as he and Zoe usually walks together. "You are friends with Beckett right". A guy said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at the freshman classmate in Zoe's literature class. "Yeah that's right", Ryan said to the guy. He is wondering why a guy came up to him about Zoe.

"Zoe got called up to the main office, but she left her stuff in the classroom. I thought I would hand it to you". The guy said to Ryan.

Ryan frowns as it is a bit odd. "Wait a minute, Zoe got called up to the office. When was this"? Ryan asks the guy.

The guy looks at Ryan. "About 20 minutes ago, the teach did not say why though. Plus she never came back for her things". The guy said to Ryan.

Ryan frowns as it is not good. "Thanks for telling me this". Ryan said to the guy. He is getting really scared and nervous as he is carrying his and Zoe's books to the lunch room.

The other students are getting out of the way. Andy spots Ryan as he stops him. "Ryan what's wrong"? Andy asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Andy as he is catching his breath. "It's Zoe, she suddenly left school". Ryan said to Andy.

Andy frowns as this is not good. "We need to get with the others". Andy said to them. The two teens gather the others as they went to sit together.

Daphne frowns as Ryan is holding Zoe's things. "Ryan calm down what's going on"? Daphne asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Daphne as the others are with her. "After my class got out, a guy from Zoe's class came up to me holding Zoe's things. He told me that Zoe got called up to the office, but she never came back to her class. Plus she didn't even bring her stuff with her". Ryan said to Daphne.

The teens are stunned to learn this. Daphne frowns as she spots Zoe's morphor and cell phone in her purse. "This does not make any sense. Why didn't Zoe came back to get her stuff"? Andy asks them. "Yeah plus why she didn't tell us that she was leaving school early"? Lexi asks them.

Gabe looks at them. "Maybe there was a family emergency, and there was not enough time to tell us". Gabe said to them.

Gwen nods in agreement with Gabe. "Yeah but she would have sent a text to us if something did happen". Gwen said to them.

Tyson looks at them as something does not fit. "Plus what if it could have been a set up like a sinister piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Bridgette nods in agreement with Tyson. "I agree with Tyson. It could have been a set up. Zoe was alone and didn't have a her phone or morphor". Bridgette said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement. "I am calling Iris right now if she knows what's going on". Daphne said to them as she makes a call. As the two talked, Daphne frowns as something is defiantly up. "Thanks for telling me Iris, bye". Daphne said as she closes the phone.

Lexi looks at Daphne as she wants to know about it. "What did Iris have to say"? Lexi asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at them. "She does not know that Zoe got signed out of school early and she is going to call her dad now if he knew about it. I got a feeling that Zoe got taken right under the school's noses". Daphne said to them. The teens are stunned as this is getting complex.

In Mystic Hallow, the teens are at lunch as well. The students are also talking about the convict that escaped from prison. All the sudden, Drew feels a bit strange like he is suddenly zoned out.

This gets the teens attention as they look at the purple ranger. "Drew what's wrong"? Lilly asks Drew. "Earth to Drew", Garry said to Drew.

Drew snaps out from his deep fog. "Something is seriously wrong in Eagleview". Drew said to them.

The teens are caught off guard as they look at Drew. "Like a monster attack wrong, there is an escape convict somewhere in Eagleview". Clyde said to Drew.

Drew is not sure what it might be. "I do not know if it is a serious monster attack, but I felt something from Zoe saying help me". Drew said to them.

Andi is confused by it as she looks at Drew. "Wait a minute, Zoe and her teammates are probably at lunch right now at their school. Why would Zoe sending a distress to you"? Andi asks Drew.

JT looks at them as he has figured it out. "Drew and Zoe share the same ranger color, and plus this alert came in on my phone". JT said to them.

The teens look at the missing teen alert. "It is Zoe, but why is this happening when there is a escape convict going on in Eagleview"? Lilly asks them.

JT shrugs as he does not know either. "I do not know guys. It maybe some sort of elaborate scheme set up by their main villains, or all this is a scheme set up by that escaped convict". JT said to them as they are confused by it.

At the warehouse, Angela is bringing Zoe as she looks at Sharon and the woman named Margo. "She is the lady in your outreach program mom and escaped from prison. What's is going on"? Zoe asks Angela.

Angela looks at Zoe as she shoves her to Sharon. "You see Zoe, I have sold you to Sharon for my part in her escape. You were a burden to me. I just wanted one child, Iris, but the doctors made that shocking discovery that I was carrying twins all along, resulting with you. You were hidden in the sonograms. It was like Iris was protecting you all along. However this time no one is protecting you. By the way, I wished it was you that disappeared when Iris was kidnapped years ago. That way, it would have been what I should have envisioned all along". Angela said to Zoe.

Zoe has a shocked look on her face. "How could you betray your own child". Zoe said to Angela. She is getting mad as she glares at her

As Zoe is about to charge in towards Angela, Sharon stops her as she grabs her. "Where do you think you are going? You have a lot to tell me about my biological daughter Daphne. You must know her don't you". Sharon said to Zoe.

As Zoe is being brought to a chair, she is tied up as Angela leaves the warehouse as she is going on the lam in a completely different car. "I am not going to tell you anything about Daphne". Zoe said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at Zoe as Margo nods as she leaves the warehouse to give Daphne the message. "Tell the truth like a good girl. Other wise, I will have to punish you". Sharon said to Zoe. Zoe frowns as she is getting nervous about this.

"Now Zoe, ell me everything about my biological daughter, Daphne". Sharon said to Zoe as she is holding a pair of hair clippers in her hands.

After school, the teens are on a search party to find Zoe. Ken, Charlie, and Iris are in the search party as well. "It just does not make any sense. Iris is with the teens as Ken and Charlie are in a group with Sarah and Casey.

Iris looks at them as Davis and Linnie are with them. "My dad was in a meeting 45 minutes away when Zoe was signed out of school, and that meeting last until after lunch. Plus did the school notice anything suspicious about this person that signed Zoe out"? Iris asks them.

Daphne looks at Iris as she does not know. "I do not know, Iris. I find it strange that they didn't pick on Zoe's behavior around this person when it happened". Daphne said to Iris.

Gwen is angry that this happened to Zoe. "I agree plus this person must have know Zoe's class schedule on when to pull out from class. I say someone must have knowledge about Zoe's class schedule". Gwen said to them.

Bridgette nods in agreement with Gwen. "I am with Gwen guys. It all seems too premeditative to do this. Someone must have planned this". Bridgette said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement with Bridgette. "Yeah plus it does not look like a plan that has been played by ear within a piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Ryan nods as he is getting nervous and scared for Zoe. "Yeah but who did this and why"? Ryan asks them. Andy nods in agreement with Ryan. "Why indeed", Andy said to them.

As the group is heading towards a different area, the dark headed and skinned woman named Margo looks at them. "Why hello again". Margo said to them.

Junior frowns as he looks at Margo. "You, you were the one that interrupted my talk with Daphne a while back". Junior said to Margo.

The teens are surprised by this as they look at Margo. "Yes it is me, and I have a message for her". Margo said to them.

Gabe looks at Margo as he does not have time for this. "What kind of message anyways"? Gabe asks Margo. Davis glares at the woman. "What kind of business you have with my cousin"? Davis asks Margo.

Margo rolls her eyes to Gabe and Davis. "Your cousin, haha, her biological mother will be meeting Daphne very soon, and you two are rude young men". Margo said to them.

Linnie frowns as she looks at Margo. "They happen to be our friends, lady. You showing up out of the blue and saying something that is even in the darkest of blue. It is very strange, odd, suspicious, and on top of it all. It is very AWKWARD". Linnie said as she emphasized the word to Margo.

Margo frowns to them as she looks at them. "You all are a new bunch of irresponsible teens". Margo said to them.

As they see Margo leaving the area, Daphne is very puzzled and confused by it. Iris looks at Daphne. "Daphne are you alright"? Iris asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Iris as she is not sure what to think. "I am not sure, Iris. Plus how did she and this so called my biological mother knew about my name, and more importantly I have never met my biological mother". Daphne said to them. The teens are just as perplexed about it as they are coming up empty handed.

Back at the warehouse, Zoe has some bruises on her face as her ankle is swelling. Sharon is reminded of Corey as he refused to answer questions about his dad eight years ago.

Margo returns to the warehouse. "The message is sent to Daphne. All is ready to phase 2". Margo said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Margo as she looks at her. "Now we will be sending a wild goose chase with the police. Once we bring Daphne here, we will be going to the true hideout". Sharon said to Margo. Margo nods as the plan is starting to unfold.

They get into the van as they leave the warehouse to kidnap Daphne.

Back at the boat, Charlie and Iris went home as it is getting late. "We have looked all over town and no sign of Iris". Linnie said to them. The teens nod as things is getting somber.

Ken sighs to them as he is disappointed that they could not find Zoe. "Head home rangers, we will start the search party in the morning". Ken said to them. The teens nod as the boat.

Davis and Daphne are walking together as they heading towards the Derby house. All the sudden, Daphne is being grabbed from behind as a cloth is being placed over her mouth. The attack is done by two women. One of them is the escaped convict and the other is the same woman from earlier.

Davis sees this as he tries to help her. "Hey let her go". Davis said to the two women. Sharon looks at them as she has Daphne in her grips. "Not a chance, I have a biological daughter to bond with". Sharon said to Davis.

Margo beats Davis up as Sharon removes her bag that included her morphor and cell phone inside of the bag as she tossed it to the ground.

Daphne is stunned as she watches this happening. She is struggling as the cloth is drugged with chloroform as she is knocked out. Sharon opens the back of the van as she puts Daphne in the van. Margo also gets into the van as well.

Davis collapses to the ground as he is in a lot of pain. "Daphne no", Davis said to himself as he passed out.

End Chapter: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 2: Zoe's Daring Escape


	49. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: Into the Investigation

Junior and Gabe spot Davis laying on the ground in the alley. "Junior, is that Davis"? Gabe asks Junior. Junior looks at Gabe as he realizes it as well. "Yes it is". Junior said to Gabe.

The brothers run over to Davis as they see Daphne's bag as well. "This bag belongs to Daphne". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior frowns as something must have happened to Daphne. "I am calling the police". Junior said to Gabe. Gabe nods as he contacts the others.

It is not long that the police gets the call, and plus FBI Agents Susan and Levi McKnight also arrives on the scene. The paramedics also arrive on the scene to take Davis to the hospital.

"This kid really took a pounding". One of the paramedic said to them. Levi nods as something is very off about it.

Davis is coming around as he is mumbling something. "The escaped convict taken Daphne". Davis said to them.

The police look at each other as the escaped convict kidnapped someone already. "Was this convict blonde headed female"? Levi asks Davis.

Davis nods to them. "Yes she was not alone either". Davis said to them as he passed out.

This new bit of news stuns the police. "Did he just say that she was not alone"? Another police officer asks Levi.

Levi nods to the officer. "Yes, he is still out of it. Maybe once he wakes up, he will give us a full statement". Another officer said to the police officer.

As the paramedics takes Davis to the Emergency Room, the police taken the bag as evidence. Susan looks at Levi. "Levi what's wrong"? Susan asks Levi.

Levi looks at Susan as he nods to her. "Sharon was here, and she was not alone either". Levi said to Susan.

Susan frowns as it is not good. "Are you sure"? Susan asks Levi. Levi nods to Susan. "I am positive on this". Levi said to Susan.

Susan looks at Levi as this is not good. "She always had some sort of partner". Susan said to Levi. Levi nods as the case is getting complex.

At the hospital, the teens are gathered together. Charlie and Iris also came as things just does not make sense. "First Zoe disappears and now Daphne, it just does not make any sense". Lexi said to them.

Levi looks at the teens as he wants to get to the bottom of it. "Excuse me, I am Special Agent Levi McKnight. Mind if I talk to all of you". Levi said to the teens as he shows them his badge.

Susan also comes up to them. "I am also with the FBI as well. I am Special Agent Susan McKnight". Susan said to them.

The teens look at the two FBI agents. "Sure but why did Zoe and Daphne disappeared"? Andy asks them.

Levi looks at them as it brings back some memories. "That is what we are trying to figure out. Did Zoe or Daphne say anything unusual or strange this morning"? Levi asks them.

Bridgette nods to Levi as she does remember. "This morning, Zoe told us about her mom wanting her to stay with her tonight". Bridgette said to Levi.

Charlie looks at them. "Zoe saw me on the phone with her mother, my ex wife last night. She was adamant about Zoe staying with her tonight. I was not comfortable sending Zoe to her with that escapee out on the loose. She said be that way and hung up on me. Today, I get a phone call from Iris today telling me that Zoe has been signed out of school. I was in a meeting when it happened, and I have witnesses as well". Charlie said to them as he is distraught about it.

Susan looks at Charlie. "What's your ex wife's name"? Susan asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at the female FBI agent. "It's Angela, Angela Beckett Smith. Does she has some involvement with that escapee"? Charlie asks Susan.

Susan looks at Charlie. "That is what we are trying to figure out". Susan said to Charlie.

Levi looks at Charlie as he is curious about it. "When Zoe does stay with your ex wife, what do they usually do together"? Levi asks Charlie.

Charlie sighs as he looks at them. "Angela has this outreach thing at the prison, and often times she always made Zoe go with her. Zoe told me about those visits to the prison, and often times I argue with Angela over the phone about making Zoe going. Zoe hated going with her to that place". Charlie said to them.

Levi and Susan look at each other. "What's the name of the prison"? Levi asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at them. "It's is the Eagleview Minimal Security Prison, why"? Charlie asks them.

It dawns on Susan and Levi. "It is the same prison that Sharon Askew was kept when she escaped". Susan said to Levi.

Levi nods as this takes them back to the prison. "It maybe possible that your ex wife met Sharon". Levi said to them.

Charlie frowns as he has no clue that his ex wife met the escaped convict. "Zoe always told me about those visits. I never thought Angela would conspire with the escaped convict". Charlie said to them.

The doctor comes out as Claire is worried about Daphne and Davis. "Is Davis alright"? Claire asks the doctor. She is holding Kelly.

The doctor looks at Claire. "He has some bruises and a fractured rib, and he is awake and asking for his friends". The doctor said to Claire. The teens smile in relief as they learn that Davis is alright.

Claire nods as the teens went with her to visit Davis. Levi and Susan went with them to get Davis's statement.

In Davis's room, Davis looks at his friends as the FBI agents are with them. "Hey guys, what's with the cops with you"? Davis asks them.

Levi looks at Davis as he shows his ID. "Susan and I are with the FBI. Do you remember what happened"? Levi asks Davis.

Davis nods as he sits up. "It happened so fast. Daphne and I were walking towards the Derby House The next thing we knew, Daphne got grabbed and a cloth was placed over her mouth. I saw two women. I tried to stop them, but the dark skinned woman beat me up. The blonde headed woman put Daphne in a black van, by the time they took off I must have gotten knocked out". Davis said to them.

Susan looks at Davis. "Do you remember the license plate by any chance"? Susan asks Davis.

Davis nods as he gives the license plate number. "Yeah the odd thing, the dark skinned woman came up to us earlier that day with a message saying that Daphne will meet her biological mother very soon". Davis said to them.

The teens nod as they did witness it as well. "Yeah it was very strange, suspicious, and awkward". Linnie said to them.

Susan and Levi look at each other as this is one complex case. "Was this the woman that grabbed Daphne"? Levi asks Davis as he shows the wanted poster of Sharon Askew.

Davis looks at the photo of Sharon. "Yes it is, and I am very positive about it". Davis said to them.

Levi and Susan nod as they have the proof about it. "If you think of anything else, let us know". Levi said to them. Levi and Susan leave the hospital

The teens look at each other. "I will call JT and his team to let them know about this". Gwen said to them. As she pulls her phone to make the call, they are worried about Daphne.

Back at the high school, Levi, Susan, and Sheriff Kane is talking to the school officials. "Yeah I remember about Zoe Beckett being signed out of school. Something about it was off in a huge way". A school janitor said to them.

Sheriff Kane looks at the janitor. "What way exactly"? Sheriff Kane asks the janitor.

The janitor looks at them. "For starters, this person had a fake mustache on her face, and she was a brunette with a fair complexion. Plus the way she was talking to Zoe, it sounded very mean and sinister. It is like she intended to make it look like it was a man that signed her out". The janitor said to them.

They look at each other as it is very strange. Susan looks at the sign out sheet. She notices the name Charlie Beckett on the sheet. "Excuse me, can I see the school registration form for Zoe Beckett"? Susan asks the school sectary as she shows her badge to her.

Levi looks at Susan as she may has something. "Found something", Levi said to Susan.

Susan looks at Levi as she has a wild smirk on her face. "I may have a hunch that signature does not match to the father". Susan said to Levi.

The school sectary brings the form. "Is something wrong"? The school sectary asks them.

Susan looks at the school sectary as she compares the signature. "It does not even match. Can you explain to us why a student got signed out to someone else who is allowed to sign her on this form? Plus this signature on the sign out sheet does not match to this signature on this form.

The school sectary is stunned as she has no clue that the person is an imposter. "I thought that this person was Zoe's father. No one pays attention to the parent signature on the school sign out sheet". The school sectary said to them.

Susan, Levi, and Sheriff Kane look at each other as things is getting complex yet again. Sheriff Kane looks at them. "Those signatures does not match, and Charlie Beckett has an air tight for his whereabouts. Then who signed out Iris Beckett"? Sheriff Kane asks them.

Levi shrugs as it is a deep and complex case. "Is there security cameras on the outside of the building"? Levi asks the school sectary.

The school sectary nods as she leads them to the security department. As Levi, Susan, and Sheriff Kane look through the tapes, they spot a black van around that time when Zoe was signed out. "There can you look at the license plate number". Levi said to the resource officer.

The resource officer nods as he got a closer look at the license plate number. "PTSA 783", the resource officer said to them.

Susan looks over the statement Davis gave them. "It is the same van that Davis saw when Daphne got taken". Susan said to them.

They look at each other as this is getting deeper into the investigation. Sheriff Kane gets a phone call from one of the officers. He frowns as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Ok we are heading back to the police station now". Sheriff Kane said to his officer.

Levi looks at the sheriff as he puts his phone back in to his pocket. "What's wrong"? Levi asks Sheriff Kane.

"According to prison visitor logs, there two people that visited Sharon Askew the most were Angela Beckett Smith and Margo O'Malley. Plus on the days that Angela's outreach came to the prison, Zoe's name was on the visitor page along with Angela. Plus when the Warren was searching Sharon's cell, he found prison guard schedule sheets". Sheriff Kane said to them.

Levi and Susan frowns as they learn that the prison may have gotten corrupted while Sharon was at the prison. "Is there a picture of Margo O'Malley? Plus did they get the records as well"? Susan asks Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods to them. "Yeah, and they are bringing it back to the station". Sheriff Kane said to them.

Levi and Susan look at each other. "We need to put a bolo out on the van and a APD on Angela Beckett Smith and Margo O'Malley as suspects in this". Levi said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane nods to them. "It is getting out there right now". Sheriff Kane said to them. The three of them leaves the school for the police station.

Back in Mystic Hallow, Iris frowns as she got the update on the prison escape and the information from abuction from Levi. "What, two teens are now missing"? Iris said to Levi.

"Yeah it is looking like Angela got Zoe out of school just hours before Sharon and her partner Margo kidnapped Daphne". Levi said to Iris.

Iris pinches the bridge of her nose. "What about the visitor logs at the prison"? Iris asks Levi.

"Angela and Margo visited Sharon every single day for the past six years, but Zoe also came with Angela on the days during the outreach that Angela does. According to Charlie, Angela forces Zoe to go with her". Levi said to Iris.

Iris is very surprised by this as they must be fans of Sharon's. "What about the visitor prison records from that maximum security prison where Sharon was before"? Iris asks Levi.

"That's the thing Iris, we checked with the warren at the maximum security prison. Sharon was not allowed visitors unless it was from her lawyer. Plus her lawyer did visit her every single day as well. Also Sharon did get attacked while at the maximum security person, and her lawyer argued that her life was in danger and got the prison transfer six years ago, and plus she is also one of those people that visited Sharon daily at the minimum security prison as well". Levi said to Iris.

Iris frowns as she does not like it. "I never liked that lawyer of hers". Iris said to Levi.

"Yeah plus my family is beyond furious that Sharon escaped from prison". Levi said to Iris.

Iris can empathizes with Corey on it. "Speaking of Corey, we may call him to help Daphne and Zoe to get through to them about their ordeal". Iris said to Levi.

"Yeah but they have to be alive and safe for Corey to talk to them". Levi said to Iris.

Iris nods to Levi. "Right, keep me in the loop". Iris said to Levi as the phone call ends.

Gordon looks at Iris. "Is everything alright"? Gordon asks Iris. He is worried considering he has a teenage son.

Iris turns to Gordon as she shakes her head. "There are now two missing teens out from Eagleview. Zoe Beckett and Daphne Donaldson. It seems that Zoe was signed out of school to make it look like that her father did it, but the father has an air tight alibi. Plus the signature on the sign out sheet does not match the school registery form. Plus the witness from Daphne's abuction remember about the license plate on the van, and it was the same van with the exact same license plate that Zoe got into when she was signed out from school". Iris said to Gordon.

Gordon frowns as it is a big elaborate scheme. "The question is where is van now and where they are keeping them at". Gordon said to Iris. Iris shrugs as they have no clue.

Back at the warehouse, Daphne is coming around as she sees Zoe in the same cell with her. She frowns as she notice some of her hair has been shaved off. "Zoe wake up please". Daphne said to Zoe.

Zoe opens her eyes as she looks at Daphne. "Daphne, they got you too". Zoe said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Zoe. "What happened"? Daphne asks Zoe. She is wondering what happened with her friend and teammate.

Zoe looks at Daphne as tears are building in her eyes. "My mom signed me out of school. She did not let me get my stuff or let you guys know that I was leaving school. She said that Iris was in the hospital, but it turned out to be a lie. When she brought me here, my mom sold me to that escaped convict and left. Sharon interrogated me, and she said if I refused to answer questions about you, she would hit me and shave my head". Zoe said as she is crying to Daphne.

Daphne frowns as Zoe has been through hell. "I am sorry that you have to deal with this Zoe". Daphne said to Zoe.

Sharon and Margo walk towards the cell. "It seems that it is time to lead the police on a wild goose chase, girls". Margo said to them. "That's right my daughters, we will start a new life away from your irresponsible friends". Sharon said to

Daphne frowns as she looks at Sharon. "There is no way in hell that I am your daughter and neither is Zoe". Daphne said to Sharon.

Sharon glares at Daphne as she nods to Margo. Margo went towards Daphne as she punches her in the face. "You were obviously told by your father some sort of lie about me". Sharon said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Sharon as her face is getting bruised. "I have never meet my father. Now let us go". Daphne said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at Daphne and Zoe. "No, in fact it is time to leave, but not before I take care of one little thing".Sharon said to them. Sharon has the hair clippers in her hands.

Daphne frowns as she is struggling in her bounds. "What are you doing"? Daphne asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at Daphne. "We will look alike so no one will truly know you are actually someone else". Sharon said to Daphne.

As Daphne is getting her hair shaven off, Daphne is horrified as this is happening. Zoe is watching this. "Stop it right now". Zoe said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at Zoe as she glares at her. "It is for best for the both of you". Sharon said to Zoe. As soon she was done shaving Daphne's head, Sharon went over to Zoe as she finishes shaving her hair off her head. Sharon placed blonde wigs on the girls heads. "There that was so bad right". Sharon said to them

It is not that long that Margo nods to Sharon. Daphne and Zoe frown as Sharon and Margo grab them again. They went towards another van.

Margo opens the back of the van as Sharon puts Daphne in there as she restrains the auburn headed teen on the floor board of the back of the van. Daphne is struggling as looks at them. "Where are you taking us"? Daphne asks them.

Sharon looks at Daphne. "To the true secondary location, plus the back of this van is sound proof and there is not any windows either. No one will be able to hear you". Sharon said to Daphne as she closes the door.

Sharon opens the secret side door as Margo puts Zoe in the seat. "At least you will have some company for now". Margo said to Daphne. As she closes the side door, the two women get into the front of the van as they drive away from the warehouse.

The next day, everyone is in a somber mood as two teenagers went missing. Plus it is a Thursday morning. The teens does not have the heart to attend school only for everyone to be talking about Zoe and Daphne's disappearances.

"We are down two rangers, and we are not up to the fight if Crushmis sends another creation". Lexi said to them.

The teens looks at the second in command. "Lex, if Crushmis does send a creation, it will have to be you to lead the team". Andy said to Lexi.

Junior is upset as someone kidnapped both Zoe and Daphne. "What I do not understand is why someone who escaped from prison kidnap two people that has no connection to the kidnapping eight years ago". Junior said to them as he is frustrated about it.

Gabe nods in agreement with Junior. "Yeah I mean escaped convicts would want have revenge against those that sent her to prison". Gabe said to them.

Ryan is getting nervous about it. "Not only that, one of the suspects really beaten up Davis. Plus cops and federal agents all over the state are looking for them now". Ryan said to them.

Bridgette sighs as she is worried about them. "Yeah plus how does Zoe's disappearance fit into all of this? That is what I want to know". Bridgette said to them.

Gwen nods in agreement. "Yeah it just does not make any sense. Zoe disappears around lunch time by someone being an imposter signing her out from school, and hours later the escaped convict and her partner attacks them and kidnap Daphne. It sounds like a huge elaborate scheme". Gwen said to them.

Andy looks at them as they want to start the search party. "On top of it, there is more of Eagleview that we have not searched yet". Andy said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Lexi for the orders. Lexi sighs as this is something she is not used too. "Ok let's spilt up into two groups. In the first group, it's me, Andy, Linnie and Tyson. In the second group, it's Junior, Gabe, Ryan, Gwen, and Bridgette". Lexi said to them.

As they leave, Ken and the other parents join in the search as well. The huge surprises are Tina and Emily that joined them. "Mom what are you doing here"? Gwen asks her mom.

Emily looks at Gwen as she sighs to her. "I want to help with the search". Emily said to Gwen. Tina nods in agreement. "Yeah what kind of mother would I be if my sons disappeared". Tina said to them.

Gabe is surprised as he thought Tina would have said son instead of sons. 'Is mom starting to change'? Gabe thought to himself.

The police officers notice the groups of people searching for the two missing teens. "Do you think this will turn out like what happened 16 years ago"? A police officer asks his partner. The partner shrugs as he does not know either.

Awhile later, Lexi's group arrives at the warehouse. "It is just an abandoned warehouse". Andy said to them. Linnie nods as she is notices something off about this place. "Something does not feel right with this place". Linnie said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement. "Yeah it is something could ambush us any minute". Tyson said to them.

Linnie gives a look to Tyson. "I do not think it is like an ambush from the villainsTyson. I think this is is the place where Zoe and Daphne were taken too". Linnie said to them.

The group is skeptical by this as they look at Linnie. "Are you sure about this"? Lexi asks Linnie.

Andy feels the same thing as he looks at them. "I am with Linnie as well". Andy said to them.

Tyson and Lexi look at each other as they are skeptical about it. "There is no one here, Andy". Tyson said to them.

Andy sees the black van sitting next to the building. "How about that van then"? Andy said to them. The teens went up to the van, and the first thing they notice is the license plate number. "That's the car that was on the news last night". Lexi said to them.

"They were here then, and it means they could be anywhere by now". Linnie said to them.

Tyson sighs as they no clue where to look next. "We should call the others and the agents about this". Tyson said to them. He makes the call to the others and the police.

It is not long that the others and the police arrives at the abandoned warehouse. The police opens the van to discover no one is in the van. "They are smart enough to leave the van behind, and plus they did not send some innocent person to get behind the wheel and drive it for us to pull over". Susan said to them.

Sheriff Kane and Levi look in the warehouse. Crime scene people are taking evidence and pictures of the scene. "There is not much blood here". Levi said to them.

Sheriff Kane found hair on the floor. "Agent McKnight, what do you make of this? It looks like they had their head shaven". Sheriff Kane asks Levi.

Levi notices the hair on the floor. One of them is auburn colored and the other is a brunette color hair. "One of the suspects must have shaven their head to remove their identity, so no one can recognize them". Levi said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane looks at Levi as he is confused. "We have their pictures on the news, so there is no telling what color hair they have now". Sheriff Kane said to Levi.

Levi nods to Sheriff Kane as looks at the scene. "Plus there is no telling where they took them too. They could be in a different state or gone into Mexico". Levi said to Sheriff Kane.

Things are getting bad as they have no idea where they are going and what vehicle they are in.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter did not have a narration because it was not needed, but the next chapter will have the narration. Plus it was just a side chapter to go along with chapter 47. However it will pick up on the title again.

Next Chapter: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 2: Zoe's Daring Escape


	50. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 2: Zoe's Daring Escape

Zoe's Narration

Making the grand escape, it is very hard to do, and yet you could get caught doing it. You have to run from the thing that has captured and do not look back. Although it is even harder to leave others behind, and yet the others could be that one person to make that escape.

End Narration

As the black van comes to a full stop, Daphne and Zoe are brought into a seedy motel. "You two will stay in this room. By morning, we will be heading out". Sharon said to Daphne and Zoe as they are sitting on the floor. Margo nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus do not get any bright ideas by escaping because I am a very light sleeper". Margo said to them.

Daphne and Zoe look at each other as the two women are sleeping in the beds. As the light is turned off, Zoe is scared as she has no idea where they are. "Daphne, I am scared". Zoe whispers to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she is just as scared as Zoe, but she does not show it. "I am just scared Zoe. I want you to escape". Daphne whispers back to Zoe.

Zoe is stunned as she looks at Daphne. "What why me, I am not as brave like you. Plus you should come with me". Zoe whispers back at Daphne. She is very scared to do it.

Daphne looks at Zoe. "Zoe listen to me. You have the power of the Amethyst Angel. The angel always watches over and protects you. You can sneak out of here without getting caught, and if I go with you they will catch us. I know you have a lot of courage and bravery inside of you". Daphne whispers back to Zoe.

Zoe looks back at Daphne as she is scared. "What about you Daphne? How will you will escape? I can't leave you behind"? Zoe whispers back to Daphne.

Daphne shakes her head to Zoe. "I have to stay behind Zoe. You know the license plate of this current van and the motel that we are at right". Daphne whispers to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she remembers them. "Yeah", Zoe whispers to Daphne. She is curious where this is going.

Daphne looks at Zoe. "When you get to Mystic Hallow, ask for Gordon Sanders. You can tell them the license plate of the van and which motel it is at. I know you can do it, Zoe". Daphne whispers to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she looks at Daphne. "Ok Daphne", Zoe whispers back to Daphne. As the two teens wait, they see that their captors are fast asleep. Zoe crawls to the door. As she stands up, the pain in her ankle is bothering her. Daphne nods to Zoe as she shakes her head.

Zoe quietly opens the door of the motel room as she steps out from it. She quietly closes the door. She has a exhilarated look on her face. She looks at the license plate of the van one more time. 'PTSA 627, Strawberry Motel in Unity Lakes' Zoe telepathically said to herself as she leaves the seedy motel as she hopes to find where she is and which way to get to Mystic Hallow.

Back in Mystic Hallow, Iris is on the phone yet again as she is being filled by Levi. "Apparently Sharon has taken things to a whole new level". Levi said to Iris.

Gordon looks at Iris as the news is still on the media coverage. "What kind of level exactly"? Iris asks Levi. He notices the frown on Iris's face.

"Daphne's and Zoe's hair was found at the warehouse. Plus the hair clippers was left behind at the scene. Plus there was no sign of them in the warehouse. It has Sharon's finger prints all over them, and the DNA came back on the hair. It belongs to both Zoe and Daphne". Levi said to Iris.

Iris frowns as she learns that girls got their hair shaven off. "She never did that to Corey". Iris said to Levi.

"No, Susan thinks it is a new forensic countermeasure. Sharon is probably removing their own identity and giving them a different identity most likely to make them to look like her". Levi said to Iris.

Iris is taken back by it. "She was in prison for a long time, and they pretty much remove your identity". Iris said to Levi.

"That's not all Iris, the black van that was on the bolo and out on the media was also found at the warehouse as well. Daphne's

DNA and Zoe's DNA was all over it. Plus Angela's, Sharon's, and Margo's finger prints were found all over the van as well". Levi said to Iris.

Iris is taken back this new information. "So we have no idea what kind of vehicle they taken now and no idea where they are hiding the teens". Iris said to Levi.

"No, plus we are keeping tabs on credit and debit cards on all three of them. So far no activity what so ever". Levi said to Iris.

Iris frowns as it is a sign that they are defiantly hiding somewhere. "Sooner later Levi, they will have to make a mistake. That is when we will nail them". Iris said to Levi.

"Yeah, the sooner Sharon is behind bars, the sooner our lives can get back on tracks". Levi said to Iris.

Iris nods as it is high on her list as well. "Yeah it is high on everyone's list". Iris said to Levi as the phone call ends.

Gordon looks at Iris as he is disturbed by what he just heard. "Iris what's wrong"? Gordon asks Iris.

Iris looks at Gordon as she is pissed about how far these new criminals are going. "They found a lot of evidence at a warehouse in Eagleview that the teens came across. The van from the bolo was there, but there was no sign of the suspects or the missing girls. Plus crime scene found hair belonging to the victims, and hair clippers that has Sharon's finger prints all over them". Iris said to Gordon.

Gordon frowns as it means that they have no clue where they taken them next, and plus the victims head got shaven. "They are trying really hard to give us the wild goose chase". Gordon said to Iris.

Iris nods to Gordon. "Yeah they are in the wind until they make a mistake somewhere or one of the teens will try to escape". Iris said to Gordon. Gordon nods as they continue working.

That night back in Eagleview, the teens are staying at the Derby House as the Monster Hunter teens are with them. Davis got released from the hospital as he is frustrated. "I hate this. That prison escapee has shaven their heads, and now the police can not track them by the van that was used when Daphne and Zoe disappeared". Davis said to them as he is mad.

JT looks at Davis as he is just as mad. "I hate it as much as you do Davis. I mean there is no telling where they are holding them now". JT said to Davis.

Andi nods as she thinks back to James. 'Could he go off and go after me again'? Andi thought to herself. "About this woman that told you guys about Daphne meeting her biological mother very soon, it just seems very off. Do you guys think that Sharon is really Daphne's biological mother"? Andi asks them.

Andy looks at the Andi as he shakes his head. "I highly doubt it, Andi. Daphne looks nothing like Sharon". Andy said to Andi.

Garry nods in agreement as they have the photo of Sharon and a photo of Daphne on the table. "Yeah, I don't see a common resemblance between them at all". Garry said to them.

Gwen nods in agreement as something is bugging her about Zoe. "Yeah but what I don't get is what kind of role Angela taken in this to caused Zoe's disappearance"? Gwen asks them.

Clyde frowns as he is curious about something. "Zoe's mom, does she even love and care about Zoe"? Clyde asks them.

Bridgette looks at Clyde. "No, from what Zoe told me is that her mom blamed her for her twin sister's disappearance eight years earlier. Plus Zoe also told me that her mom does an outreach at the very prison where that convict escaped from". Bridgette said to them.

It hits the teens at that very moment. Drew looks at them. "It can't be a huge coincidence that Zoe's mom does the outreach at the very prison where the convict escaped from. If Angela and the convict have talked, she may have helped the convict escaping from prison. Plus if Angela did have some involvement in the escape, she must have handed Zoe over to the convict in her part". Drew said to them.

The teens are stunned by it. "If that's the case, Zoe must have been betrayed by her own mom". Linnie said to them.

Lilly looks at them as she shivers of the thought of being betrayed by her own parents. "Plus if that is true, her mom must have been the one signing Zoe out of school just to bring her over to the escaped convict. She was not planning to have her stay with her at her place. She was probably bring Zoe to that convict regardless of how and where from". Lilly said to them.

Ryan is really nervous and worried about Zoe and Daphne. "Yeah but where are they keeping them captive now"? Ryan asks them. The teens look at each other as they do not know.

The next morning back at the seedy motel, Sharon and Margo wakes up only to find one of their captives in the room. "Sharon, that other kid must have escaped in the middle of the night". Margo said to Sharon.

Sharon frowns as she does not like this. "We don't have time to find that brat now. Besides, we have to get to our true destination". Sharon said to Margo. Margo nods as they got dressed.

Daphne opens her eyes as Zoe is not here. 'She got away. I hope she is somewhere far away from here'. Daphne thought to herself.

Sharon glares at Daphne. "Where is the other girl"? Sharon asks Daphne. Daphne looks at Sharon. "I am not telling you anything psycho witch". Daphne said to Sharon in a spat.

Sharon punches Daphne in the face. "You will be punished young lady". Sharon said to Daphne. Margo grabs Daphne as they leave the room. As Sharon opens the back door, Margo puts Daphne back in the restrains as she got out from the van. As they got back into the front of the van, they drive away from the motel.

Meanwhile, Zoe is still limping as she has gotten to Reefside City Limits as people are heading to work and school. She sighs as she has limped from Unity Lakes. 'I know I can't go back to get Daphne. I have to get to Mystic Hallow. My ankle is in a lot of pain, and I am literally exhausted. I need help'. Zoe telepathically said to herself. She found a new particular direction as she hopes to find someone to help her.

At Reefside General Hospital, Dr. Laura Brewer just finished her night shift. She is planning to get breakfast with Diana in town. She is just outside of the hospital. All the sudden, she feels strange like an angel in a bright amethyst purple color appears to her. 'You must help her. You must help Zoe'. The angel said to Laura.

Laura snaps out of it as she sees a teenage girl limping as she is about to pass out from exhaustion. Laura uses her quick thinking as she catches the teenage girl from hitting the pavement.

Her friend Diana walks out from the hospital door as she sees Laura holding the teen. "Laura what's wrong"? Diana asks Laura.

Laura looks at Diana. "I am sorry Diana, but breakfast will have to wait. I need a gurney stat". Laura said to Diana.

Diana nods as she brings a gurney to Laura. She notice the teenage girl as Laura is putting the girl on the gurney. "Where did she came from Laura"? Diana asks Laura.

Laura looks at Diana as she is not sure. "I am not sure. She was limping over here, and the next thing I knew she passed out, and I caught her before she hit the pavement. She is injured and needs help". Laura said to them.

Diana nods as they went back to work. They push the gurney into the emergency room. One of the older doctors see Laura and Diana pushing a gurney with a teenage girl. "What do we got Laura"? The male doctor asks Laura.

Laura looks up at her mentor. "Teenage girl mid teens, with bruises on her face, and she is limping on her right foot. She nearly hit the pavement as she passed out. I manage to catch her in time, Dr. Wilder". Laura said to the older doctor named Dr. Wilder.

Dr. Wilder notices something about the girl. "This girl must have been pushed very hard on herself to walk here especially on her ankle". Dr. Wilder said to Laura.

Laura nods as she feels the texture of the hair. "Yeah this is a wig as well. I want a blood work up on her. There must be a reason why she has a wig on her head, and have an x-Ray done on her right foot". Laura said to Dr. Wilder.

Dr. Wilder nods in agreement with Laura. "Alright I am with you". Dr. Wilder said to Laura.

As they are wheeling the girl to X-Ray, the girl is barely opening her eyes. "PTSA 627, Strawberry Motel in Unity Lakes", the girl mumbles to them as she is out of it.

Laura and Dr. Wilder look at each other. "Is she trying to tell us something"? Laura ask Dr. Wilder. Dr. Wilder nods as something horrible must have happened. "Yes it could be something very important". Dr. Wilder said to Laura. Laura nods as they got to work.

A few hours later, Zoe is coming around as she finds herself in a hospital room. She looks at the nurse as she is taking vitals. "Hey there, my name is Diana". Diana said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Diana as she vaguely remembers how she got here. "Where am I"? Zoe asks Diana.

Diana has a compassionate look on her face. "You are at Reefside General Hospital. You nearly hit the pavement, but my friend caught you in time and help you. Will you tell me your name"? Diana said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Diana as she notices the cast on her right foot. "It's Zoe. Why was there a cast on my foot"? Zoe asks Diana.

Diana looks at Zoe as Laura walks in the room. "Your ankle is broken so we put a cast on it. You must have limped on it for a long amount of distance". Diana said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at the young doctor. "Who are you"? Zoe curiously asks the doctor. Laura is holding some results in her hands. "I am Dr. Laura Brewer. You really gave me a surprise this morning. I do want to ask you some questions is that alright"? Laura asks Zoe.

Zoe nods to the doctor. "Ok", Zoe said to Laura. She is a bit uneasy as she looks at Laura.

Laura looks at Zoe. "Why do you have a wig on your head? Some people wear wigs when they lost their hair because of chemotherapy, but your blood work came back normal". Laura said to Zoe.

Zoe frowns as she looks at Laura. She is about to cry. "A mean woman shaved my head, and she shaved my friend head as well. I have to get to Mystic Hallow and talk to Gordon Sanders". Zoe said as she is really upset.

Laura is putting two and two together. "You are one of the missing teens from Eagleview aren't you". Laura said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to Laura as she is crying and very upset. "Yes, don't send me back to the Strawberry Motel in Unity Lakes. PTSA 627". Zoe said to Laura and Diana.

Laura is comforting Zoe as she looks at Diana. "Diana call Iris in Mystic Hallow". Laura said to Diana.

Laura looks at Zoe as she comforting her. "Everything will be ok, Zoe. I promise I will not send you back there. I am one of the special good guys just like you". Laura said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Laura as she is confused by it. "You mean you were a ranger". Zoe said to Laura.

Laura nods to Zoe as she smiles to her. "Yeah I even share the same color as you. Plus my friend Diana was a ranger too". Laura said to Zoe.

Zoe gives Laura a light but faint smile. "Really, I must be surrounded by friendly faces then". Zoe said to Laura. Laura nods to Zoe. "I am not letting her get to you again". Laura said to Zoe.

Back in Mystic Hallow, Iris and Gordon are frustrated as they have not gotten new leads in the manhunt or in the disappearances of Daphne and Zoe. Iris sighs as she notice her phone ringing.

"Anderson", Iris said to the person over the phone.

"Iris its Diana", Diana said to Iris.

Iris is very surprised to hear it's Diana. "Diana, I really hope this is a business call". Iris said to Diana.

"It is important Iris. One of the missing girls is at Reefside General. Diana said to Iris.

Iris is very surprised to hear the news. "Which one is it"? Iris asks Diana.

"It is Zoe. From the looks of it, she probably escaped from her captors last night". Diana said to Iris.

Iris gets up from her chair as it got Gordon's attention. "I am on my way. Call Levi and Susan as well". Iris said to Diana.

"You got it, Iris". Diana said to Iris as the call ends.

Gordon looks at Iris as he gets the motion to go. "What's going on Iris"? Gordon asks Iris. Iris looks at Gordon. "Zoe is at Reefside General". Iris said to Gordon. Gordon nods as they head out from the station.

Back in Eagleview, it is getting close to lunchtime. Levi gets the call from Diana. "She escaped from her captors". Levi said to Diana. Levi is shocked by the news. "Susan and I are on the way". Levi said to Diana.

Sheriff Kane looks at Levi as Susan gets the same feeling that it is good news. "Levi what's wrong"? Susan asks Levi.

Levi looks at them. "Zoe is at Reefside General Hospital. She escaped from her captors last night". Levi said to them.

Sheriff Kane and Susan are very shocked by the news. "I will call Charlie Beckett and give him and Iris a lift to Reefside General". Sheriff Kane said to them. Levi and Susan nod as they also leave for the hospital.

At the Beckett house, Charlie and Iris are heart broken and devastated about Zoe's disappearance. As they hear a knock on their door, Charlie answers the door.

"Sheriff Kane, what is it? Is it news about Zoe"? Charlie asks Sheriff Kane. He is anxious about his younger daughter.

Sheriff Kane nods to Charlie. "Mr. Beckett, Zoe is at Reefside General Hospital in Reefside. Sir, I can give you and your daughter Iris a lift to the hospital". Sheriff Kane said to Charlie.

Charlie is stunned by the news. "Iris, let's go", Charlie said to Iris. Iris walks towards them. "Dad what's going on"? Iris asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at Iris. "Zoe is safe and in the hospital". Charlie said to Iris. Iris is shocked by it as they head out to the hospital in Reefside.

Back at Reefside General Hospital, Charlie and Iris arrives as they are greeted by Dr. Laura Brewer. "Is Zoe alright"? Charlie asks Dr. Brewer.

Dr. Brewer nods to Charlie. "She has a broken ankle and a few bruises on her face and chest. Plus her head has been shaven. She has been through a lot of trauma very recently". Dr. Brewer said to them.

Charlie nods as he looks at the doctor. "Can we see her"? Charlie asks Dr. Brewer. He has tears in his eyes. Laura nods as she brings them to Zoe.

In Zoe's room, Zoe notices her dad and sister walking in. "Daddy, Iris", Zoe said to them. "Zoe what happened? Are you alright"? Charlie asks Zoe. He is hugging his daughter as he is happy to see her

Iris looks at Charlie. "Dad, let her talk". Iris said to Charlie. Charlie nods to Iris. "Sorry, it has been a hard few days". Charlie said to Iris.

Zoe looks at the police officers, her dad, and her twin sister. "Angela was the one that signed me out of school. She took me to this warehouse, and that is when I saw these two other women. Angela sold me to the blonde headed woman, and she said really horrible things to me. Angela left the warehouse". Zoe said to them.

The group are shocked by this as Charlie is furious by it. Levi looks at Zoe. "What else happened? Plus how did you get here"? Levi asks Zoe

Zoe looks at them as tears are building in her eyes. "Last night, Daphne and I were whispering to each other. She told me to escape. I was scared to do it, but Daphne encouraged me to do and I made sure to remember the name of the motel, what town I was in, and the license plate of the van were in. We waited until they fell asleep. I limped from Unity Lakes to here". Zoe said to them.

Everyone is shocked by what Zoe just told them. "Wait Daphne told you to escape". Gordon said to Zoe. Zoe nods to them. "Yeah she told me to go to Mystic Hallow and ask for you". Zoe said to Gordon.

Levi looks at Zoe as her dad is comforting her. "What kind of vehicle did they take you and Daphne in"? Levi asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at them as she sighs to them. "It was a black van just like the other black van. The license plate on it is PTSA 627. They are probably at that Strawberry Motel in Unity Lakes. If they are not, they are probably on the road again". Zoe said to them.

Iris shows the pictures of Sharon and Margo. "Are these two the people you saw"? Iris asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the pictures. "Yes that's them, Angela sold me to Sharon. Daphne is still with them". Zoe said to them as she is very upset.

The police officers and the federal agents look at each other. "We need to get a new bolo on the different van". Sheriff Kane said to them. Gordon nods in agreement as he is curious about something. "There must be some sort of place that Sharon and Margo are taking Daphne too". Gordon said to them.

Iris nods as this is frustrating as well. "Yeah, we must be missing something very important". Iris said to them.

Susan looks at Levi as she has thought of something. "Levi do you think Conner or even Corey knows where Sharon might be or remembers about a place from Sharon's past"? Susan asks Levi.

Levi looks at Susan as it maybe possible. "Well come to think of it, I do remember Corey telling me some of his earlier years when Sharon and Conner were happily married". Levi said to them.

Flashback

It is shortly after Corey is brought home from the hospital after his kidnapping.

Corey is looking at a photo album as tears are coming down his eyes.

Levi looks at Corey as he sits next to him as a he is looking at a family photo of Corey, Conner, and Sharon at a lake house. "Hey, where was this photo taken at"? Levi asks Corey.

Corey looks at Levi as he sighs to him. "At my grandparents lake house in Unity Lakes, we use to went there every summer when I was little until Conner and Sharon filed for divorce. You can only get there by boat. When the joint custody was first issued when I was in the fifth grade, I stayed with Sharon for four weeks, and I went back to dad for the rest of the summer. That summer after my fifth grade year, Sharon shipped me to my grandparents lake house. When I told my grandparents about the divorce and the multiple affairs, they were furious with Sharon not Conner. When Sharon came to pick me up, my grandparents and Sharon had a huge argument about it. Since then, Sharon never sent me back there. Come to think of it, I do not know if they are still alive". Corey said to Levi.

End Flashback

Levi looks at them as he recalls that memory. "That lake house might be one possible location, other than that I do not know where they could have taken Daphne". Levi said to them.

Everyone in the room is stunned by it. "It is a place no one would think to look". Susan said to them. They nod in agreement.

Iris is by Zoe's side as she wondering about Angela and protecting Zoe. "Is Zoe going to be protected? If the news gets to Angela that Zoe has escaped and in the hospital, she may come back to get Zoe again just to bring her back to them". Iris said to them.

Charlie nods in agreement. "Yeah there is no way in hell I will let Angela near Zoe". Charlie said to them.

Sheriff Kane looks at them. "We will have to lure Angela out in order to find them. Mr. Beckett, is there a place you can think of where Angela might be at"? Sheriff Kane said to them.

Charlie looks at them as he does think of one particular place. "There was one place she always went to. She never told me what kind of place it, and she never brought me, Zoe, or Iris too. She left this behind. I have always wondered what kind of place it is and why she always went there". Charlie said to them as he shows them a piece of paper with an address on it.

Gordon looks at the address as it is in Mystic Hallow. "Does Angela know someone in Mystic Hallow"? Gordon asks Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head to Gordon. "I do not know. For all I know, it could be one of her boyfriends that she had an affair with". Charlie said to them.

They look at each other as Charlie and Iris are with Zoe. "At least Zoe is safe, but the question remains is where is Daphne"? Iris asks them as they are wondering the same thing.

Meanwhile, on a lake in Unity Lakes, Sharon and Margo has Daphne as they are on a boat as they are approaching a home. As the boat is docking in its slip, Daphne frowns as she looks at them. "Why are you taking me here"? Daphne asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at Daphne as she has a devious look on her face. "It is a place that one no will come to look". Sharon said to Daphne. Margo ties the boat to the slip. They bring their supplies as they head up to the lake house.

In the lake house, Daphne is pushed into a bedroom on the second floor. It has no windows. Sharon looks at Daphne. "You won't be getting out of here any time soon, my daughter". Sharon said to Daphne.

Daphne grits her teeth as she looks at Sharon. "Why did you even bring me here"? Daphne asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at Daphne. "So I can finally you like it should have been. Not everything what it appears to be, my precious daughter". Sharon said to Daphne.

Daphne frowns as she glares at her. "You should have stayed in prison where you have belonged. You are not my mom or my biological mother". Daphne said to Sharon.

Sharon glares at Daphne as she punches her again in the jaw and stomach. Daphne winces as she went to the floor. "I will make and teach you say momma". Sharon said to Daphne.

Daphne frowns as she glares at Sharon. "I will not say it". Daphne said to Sharon. Sharon glares at Daphne as she is seeing red. "You will not like the consequences then". Sharon said to Daphne as she kicks at her . Daphne rolls on the floor as she is in pain. 'There must be someone that knows the truth about my biological parents. There is no way that woman is my biological mother'. Daphne telepathically said to herself as she is in pain.

Sharon leaves the room as she locks the door with a deadbolt lock and puts another lock on the door. 'Finally I can raise my daughter like it should have been'. Sharon thought to herself. She went down stairs as she and Margo are celebrating the fact they have gotten away.

End Chapter

Yeah Zoe managed to escape, but they still have Daphne. However the next chapter will focus on the others.

Next Chapter: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 3: Ken's Truth


	51. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 3: Shocking Truths

Ken's Narration

When a shocking truth comes out, it is a revelation that will stun everyone that is around you. Although with everything that has happened with Zoe and Daphne, it will not be long until my shocking truth to come out.

End Narration

The teens are sitting at lunch as it has been a long day. They are in complete silent as they are coming up with empty hands in their search for Zoe and Daphne.

"We really can use some good news right about now". Ryan said to them as he starts things off.

The teens look at Ryan as they sigh to him. "Yeah there has not been any sort of news since the warehouse discovery". Junior said to them.

Gwen notices her phone going off as it is Andi on the caller ID. "Hello", Gwen said to Andi.

"Turn on the news", Andi said to Gwen.

Gwen is puzzled as they notice a television is turned on. "Umm Andi what's going on"? Gwen asks Andi.

The teens look at the television screen as Gabe nudges at her. "Zoe escaped", Gabe said to Gwen. They are stunned and surprised by the news.

"Yeah according to Gordon, Zoe sneaked out from a motel room in Unity Lakes, and she limped all the way to Reefside. Plus she is at Reefside General Hospital. You must keep that location to yourselves for the time being". Andi said to Gwen.

Gwen is speechless as she has no clue that the Zoe escaped from her captures. "Of course, are you guys going to see her"? Gwen asks Andi.

"Yeah Zoe is a lot tougher and braver than she looks". Andi said to Gwen.

As the phone call ends, the teens are shocked that Zoe escaped from her captors. "Zoe escaped from them. This is very unexpected piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Lexi nods as she has a proud look on her face. "I never though Zoe has it in her to escape her captors". Lexi said to them.

Andy nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but it still leaves the question on where Daphne is". Andy said to them.

The teens nod as they are wondering the same thing. "Plus I am wondering how Zoe escaped". Bridgette said to them.

Lexi looks at them as it is one of many questions. "It is a question that everyone wants to know". Lexi said to them.

After school, the teens including, Davis, Linnie, and Ken went to Reefside Hospital. Iris looks at them. "Hey guys, Zoe will be happy to see you guys, and dad has not left her side since he got the call this morning". Iris said to them.

Linnie looks at Iris as she nods to her. "I would not blame him, Iris". Linnie said to Iris.

Davis looks at Iris as he is wondering about Daphne. "Has she told you what happened"? Davis asks Iris.

Iris nods to Davis as she looks at them. "Yeah, some of it will be shocking to hear". Iris said to them.

The group of teens walk in the room. Zoe smiles as she sees her friends. "Hey guys", Zoe said to them as she has a weak smile on her face.

Ryan has a relieved look on his face as he looks at Zoe. "I am glad that you are alright". Ryan said to Zoe.

Charlie sighs as Zoe needs some time spending with her friends. "I will give you some space honey. If you need anything, you know what to do". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at her dad. "Thanks dad", Zoe said to Charlie. Charlie leave the room as he went to get some air.

Lexi looks at Zoe as she starts it off. "What happened the other day at school"? Lexi asks Zoe.

Zoe sighs as she looks at them. "Angela signed me out of school. She told me that Iris was in the hospital, but it turned out to be a lie. Instead she brought me to that warehouse instead. She sold me to that prison escapee". Zoe said to them.

The teens are shocked by the news. "She sold you to prison escapee". Andy said to Zoe.

Zoe shakes her head to them. "Yeah she said really horrible things to me when she did that". Zoe said to them.

Davis looks at Zoe as he wants to know about Daphne. "What about Daphne? When did she arrive in the warehouse"? Davis asks Zoe.

The teens look at Davis as he maybe pushing it. "Let her talk Davis", Bridgette said to Davis. Gwen nods in agreement. "Yeah we are worried about her as well". Gwen said to Davis. Davis nods back to Zoe to continue to tell them.

Zoe sighs as she looks at them. "It that afternoon. When they returned, Daphne was knocked out. What I don't understand is why that prison escapee called me and Daphne, her daughters. There is no way that she is my biological mother or even Daphne's biological mother". Zoe said to them.

"That's because in Sharon's mind she thinks that Daphne's biological mother, but in reality it's not". A male said to them.

The group are stunned as a 22 year old young man walks in the room. He has a red collar shirt with slacks and dress shoes. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. Dr. Laura Brewer is with him along with Diana, Susan, Levi, Gordon, and Iris.

Lexi looks at them as she is confused. "Who are you? Plus how do you know about what is going on"? Lexi asks the young man.

The young man looks at them. "My name is Corey McKnight. The reason why I know about it because I was one of Sharon's kidnapping victims". Corey said to them.

The teens are very shocked by this. "No way", Andy said to them. "Seriously", Gabe said to Corey.

Corey nods as he recognized things that Sharon has done to Zoe. "She interrogated you didn't she. When you refuse to tell her things, she hurt you starting with your ankle". Corey said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Corey as she nods to him. "Yes she did. She wanted to know things about Daphne. I would not tell her a thing. She messed with my ankle and start shaving my head". Zoe said to Corey.

Corey frowns as he looks at Zoe. "She shaved your head". Corey said to Zoe. Zoe nods as she removes the wig as she showed everyone the results.

Everyone is shocked by this as they look at Zoe. "She said that she wanted us to look like her". Zoe said to them.

Gordon frowns as he looks at them. "So in Sharon's mind, Daphne is her biological daughter. Does that make her more dangerous"? Gordon asks Corey.

Corey nods to Gordon as he knows at first hand. "Yes, however when Sharon was first sent to prison for her crimes eight years ago, she got pregnant with a baby girl. My dad decided to adopt the baby girl and vowed that Sharon will never get to know her or know her name". Corey said to them.

Everyone in the room is shocked by the news. "What you are saying is that in Sharon's mind, Daphne is her biological daughter, but in reality Sharon's biological daughter is a 7 to 8 year old kid". Junior said to Corey.

Corey nods to them as he looks at them. "That's correct", Corey said to them. He went towards Zoe.

Gwen looks at Zoe as she does want to know how she got here. "How did you end up here at the hospital"? Gwen asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at them as she notices the look on Davis's face. "Last night, we ended up in a seedy motel called the Strawberry Motel in Unity Lakes. Daphne told me to escape. We waited until they were asleep. I crawled on the floor towards the door and left". Zoe said to them.

Everyone is shocked by the news. Davis is getting upset. "Why didn't Daphne go with you"? Davis asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Davis as she is getting upset. "She said that we would have gotten caught. I did want Daphne to come with me, but she had to stay behind. Daphne told me to remember the license plate number and the location of the motel". Zoe said to them.

Ryan looks at Davis who is upset still. "Davis, look at me. Daphne probably gave Zoe the courage to escape from them. You can not be mad at her for something Daphne told her to do". Ryan said to Davis.

Everyone in the room nods to Davis in agreement with Ryan. Davis sighs as he looks at Zoe. "I am sorry Zoe. I should not be mad at you. I was secretly hoping that it would have been you and Daphne got to escaped or even rescued". Davis said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she looks at Davis. "I accept your apology Davis. But if Sharon is not Daphne's biological mother then who is"? Zoe asks them.

Ken looks at them as he realizes that he needs to tell them. "Will all of you leave except my rangers". Ken said to them.

Everyone is stunned by this as the adults leave the room. Junior looks at Ken. "Ken what's going on"? Junior asks Ken.

Ken sighs as he looks at them. "I was hoping to tell all of you went Crushmis is defeated once and for all, but it seems that time was against me". Ken said to them.

The teens look at each other. "Tell us what Ken"? Bridgette asks Ken. She and the others are very confused about it.

Ken looks at them as he shows them the picture. "16 years ago, the woman in this picture gave birth to Daphne. Daphne is actually named after my mother. The woman and I were deeply in love. Daphne is my biological daughter and the woman in this picture is her biological mother. We knew that the evil would be out to get Daphne because of us, so we gave Daphne up for closed adoption for her protection and safety. I never knew that her adoptive parents were brutally murdered years ago until Daphne told us". Ken said to them.

The rangers are shocked by this as they learn that Ken is Daphne's biological father. "Daphne probably never knew that Ken was right in front of her all this time". Lexi said to them.

Andy remembers about that spirit. "That spirit said she has met her biological father before, and Lexi you are right". Andy said to them. Ken leaves the room as he went to talk to the adults.

The teens look at each other as the Monster Hunter teens arrive in the room. "Hey guys", JT said to them. Lexi looks at them. "JT, I take you have learned about the escape". Lexi said to JT.

JT nods as they gather around Zoe. "Yeah when Andi told us, I thought she was pulling our leg". JT said to them.

Andi nudges at JT as she rolls her eyes at him. "Why would I do that"? Andi asks JT.

Drew went over to Zoe. "I am glad that you are at a safe place, Zoe. But how did you escape"? Drew asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at them as she sighs to them. "I crawled on the floor in that motel room in Unity Lakes while they were asleep". Zoe said to them.

Garry looks at them as he is surprised by it. "Talk about a simple way to do it". Garry said to them.

Clyde looks at Zoe as he is shocked that the female purple ranger has her head shaven. "Did that crazy lady did that"? Clyde asks Zoe.

Zoe nods to Clyde as the blonde wig is in lap. "She even shaven Daphne's head as well". Zoe said to them.

Lilly went towards Zoe's side. "What she did was really wrong, Zoe. Plus she will be recaptured, eventually. It is only a matter of finding her". Lilly said to Zoe.

As the teens nod in agreement, they are gathering around Zoe. JT looks at Zoe as he is wondering where they are keeping Daphne at. 'Daphne, where are you'? JT thought to himself as he is worried about Daphne.

Back at the lake house, Daphne is in the room still. 'I know Zoe is safe now'. Daphne thought to herself as she sees Margo unlocking the room door.

"Your mother wants you down for dinner". Margo said to Daphne. Daphne frowns as she glares at her other captor. "She is not my biological mother". Daphne said to Margo.

Margo glares at Daphne as she grabs her by the arm. "You will learn that she is your biological mother". Margo said to Daphne.

Daphne is dragged out from the room to the dinning room. Sharon looks at Daphne. She places a plate of food in front of Daphne. "It's time for dinner". Sharon said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at the food as she glares at Sharon. "I am not hungry". Daphne said to Sharon.

Sharon glares at Daphne as she is seeing red. "You will not be getting out of here any time soon. Margo take my daughter to the basement. I think it is time my daughter to get her first punishment for having my other daughter escaping". Sharon said to Margo.

Margo nods as she grabs Daphne by the arm again. She takes Daphne down to the basement. Sharon follows them to the basement.

In the basement, Daphne is being restrained to a chair. Sharon looks at Daphne. "You just had to let my other daughter escape". Sharon said to Daphne.

Daphne glares back at Sharon. "She is not your daughter and neither am I". Daphne said to Sharon.

Sharon is seeing red again as she punches Daphne in the face. "You will learn the truth soon enough my daughter. Plus you will be spending your first night in here". Sharon said to Daphne. She leaves the basement as she locks the door.

Daphne sighs as she is in a lot of trouble. 'It is like she wants me to be her actual daughter. I know that she is not my biological mother, but who is my biological mother'. Daphne thought to herself. "I need help, but who is close to my location". Daphne said to herself as she is in tough position.

End Chapter

Yeah this is Ken's first narration in the entire story. Anyways plus Ken's secret is out. However it is not told to Daphne yet.

Next Chapter: Arresting Angela


	52. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: Arresting Angela

At a hidden location in Mystic Hallow, Angela is watching the news. She frowns as she learns that Zoe is safe and sound, but her location is undisclosed for protection. Angela frowns as she grabs the phone to make the call.

"How could Zoe escape from your custody? One of you should have been on guard duty if you were going to stay the night at that seedy motel. Angela said to Sharon.

"Daphne must have given the courage to Zoe to escape. She is locked up in the basement at the true location. Plus I will want to punish Zoe as well". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods as she has a full mind to bring Zoe back to Sharon. "Of course, I will meet you at the boat dock Saturday morning with Zoe". Angela said to Sharon.

"Good it is the boat dock for Lake Estrella". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods to Sharon as she writes it down. "Any ideas on which hospital that she is hiding at"? Angela asks them.

"My best guess is that she got to the hospital in Reefside. Besides she could not have walked that far on that ankle that I purposely sprained". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods as it makes sense to her. "Of course, plus the police does not have my car on the bolo". Angela said to them.

"That's right, we have already ditched the second van as well". Sharon said to Angela.

Angela nods to Sharon. "I will see you on Saturday with Zoe". Angela said to Sharon.

"Right", Sharon said to Angela as the phone call ends.

Angela prepares two syringes of sedatives as she puts them in a card board box. She has a vindictive look on her face as she has a plan in motion. She gets in to her car with the card board box. Little did she know that her next door neighbor saw her leaving the house and wrote down the license plate and the type of car and model.

Friday morning at Eagleview High School, the teens still has mixed feelings about Zoe and Daphne. "I just do not know what to think about Ken being Daphne's biological father". Andy said to them as he starts the conversation.

Gabe nods in agreement. "Yeah but that woman in the photo is like the splitting image of Daphne". Gabe points it out to them.

Junior looks kind of nervous that he did learn that Ken is Daphne's biological father. "Yeah, umm who stayed with Zoe last night"? Junior asks them.

The teens look at Junior as he is clearly hiding something from them. "Sudden change of the subject, Junior". Ryan said to Junior.

Tyson nods as he gets it as well. "Yeah plus it is not like you to be nervous about something". Tyson said to Junior.

Junior looks at them as he is not ready to tell them. "It is nothing guys". Junior said to them.

Gwen looks at them as the girls shake their heads. "Corey stayed with Zoe last night. From what Iris Anderson told us, Corey has experience about being kidnapped by the very criminal that escaped from prison". Gwen said to them.

Bridgette looks at Gwen as she does remember about that kidnapping event. "That's right, plus there was a man who was also involved in the kidnapping as well". Bridgette said to them.

Lexi looks at Bridgette. "Wasn't he the one that got sent to a psychiatric hospital and got declared unable to stand trail"? Lexi asks them.

Bridgette nods to them as the teens shiver of the memory. "Yeah that's right", Bridgette said to them.

Andy looks at them as he has an idea. "You know when Daphne is rescued, safe, and sound, we should have a party". Andy said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head on to class.

In Mystic Hallow, Iris and Gordon are hiding towards the address where Angela might be hiding from Charlie. "So Iris, I do want to ask you something". Gordon said to Iris.

Iris glances back at Gordon. "Sure", Iris said to Gordon as she is wondering what Gordon wants to ask her about.

Gordon glances back at her. "How did you became a ranger? Jules told me about the various teams over the yearsincluding the Music Force team". Gordon said to Iris.

Iris nods to Gordon as Jules is the Monster Hunter's mentor. "Well, it was years ago, and I was not the social butterfly in high school. I was mostly intense and serious around others. Plus when I first joined the team with Robin, Corey was on his his test of endurance. While the rest of the team had to deal with a dragon monster. When they explained it to us that we had powers of rhythm and melody. I have learned about things that I indeed lost like friendship and kindness". Iris said to Gordon.

Gordon nods as he looks at Iris. "I never thought you would be the serious and intense type in high school". Gordon said to Iris.

Iris nods to Gordon as she remembers about it. "Yeah well, people can change and when they do it is a huge surprise". Iris said to Gordon.

As they got to the house, it is on a quiet subdivision. "This is the place right"? Iris asks Gordon. Gordon looks at the address. "Yeah 637 Rainer Drive", Gordon said to Iris.

Iris looks at the house as there is no car in the drive way, and there is not a garage on the premise. "We should talk to the neighbors". Iris said to Gordon. Gordon nods as it is a plan.

After a few minutes, Iris and Gordon got some information including the license plate of Angela's car. "A good mom always remember everything to the smallest detail". Iris said to Gordon.

Gordon raises a skeptical brow to Iris. "You mean the neighbor told you a lot of information". Gordon said to Iris.

Iris nods to Gordon as she has the note pad in her hands. "Right down to time she left the home, which direction she went and the bumper stick that according to her that needs to be changed". Iris said to Gordon.

Gordon is very surprised by it. "It pretty much covers everything needed for a bolo and then some". Gordon said to Iris. Iris nods as they head back to the station.

At the station, Iris got to work putting up a new bolo. Gordon got a phone call from an officer from Unity Lakes PD. "What, when, I see then. Thanks", Gordon said to the officer as the call ends.

Gordon groans as Iris notices it. "What's wrong"? Iris asks Gordon. Gordon looks at Iris. "The black van that was on the bolo has been found in an abandoned parking lot in Unity Lakes. It was empty just like before". Gordon said to Iris.

Iris frowns as they could be any where. "The only chance to find them is to arrest Angela". Iris said to Gordon. Gordon nods as things is getting bad.

At Reefside Hospital, Angela parks her car in the back of the hospital as she is holding the cardboard box. Angela spots an orderly on break. As she over powers the young woman, Angela takes the key card from the orderly. She drags the orderly inside as she ties her up. She puts on some scrubs as she is holding the key card. She is carrying the cardboard box as she got into the hospital.

Back in Mystic Hallow, Iris is checking on the new bolo for Angela's car as she answers her phone. "Anderson", Iris said to the person over the phone. Iris frowns as she learns that the car is in Reefside and parked in the back of the hospital. "When was the car parked there"? Iris asks the officer. Iris grime look on her face. "Right thanks", Iris said as the phone call ends.

Gordon looks at Iris as they have something new. "Iris what's wrong"? Gordon asks Iris.

Iris looks at Gordon. "The bolo came with a hit on Angela's car. It is located in the back parking lot of Reefside General Hospital ". Iris said to Gordon.

Gordon frowns as a suspect could already be there. "Call up Levi and Susan and let them know what's going on". Gordon said to Iris. Iris nods as she makes the call to Levi and Susan. The two leaves the station as they head back to Reefside General Hospital.

Back at the hospital, Dr. Laura Brewer is aware from Iris that Angela's car is parked in the back parking lot. She has made a call to security to check on every employee, and learned that one of the orderlies was found tied up in the janitor's closet.

A mother went up to Dr. Laura Brewer. "Laura what's going on"? The mother asks Laura.

Laura looks at the mother as she knows her. "We have an imposter in the hospital, Stella". Laura said to Stella.

Stella frowns as this is not good. "My daughter is with Zoe on the sixth floor". Stella said to Laura.

Laura nods to Stella as Corey is also with her. "There is police officers guarding the door to the room where Zoe is. Plus the police is on there way here". Laura said to Stella.

Stella sighs as she looks at Laura. "Is the escapee that's here"? Stella asks Laura.

Laura shakes her head to Stella. "No, it is one of the other women that is involved in this". Laura said to Stella.

Stella frowns as she needs to get to her daughter quickly. "We need to get to them quickly". Stella said to Laura. Laura nods to Stella as they head up.

On the sixth floor, Diana is heading to the recovery room where they hiding Zoe. All the sudden, Diana is grabbed from behind as she is pulled into the supply closet. She tries to fight off her attacker (Angela). However the attacker (Angela) injects one of the syringes filled with a sedative into Diana's neck. Diana went to the floor as the attacker (Angela) ties her up. The attacker (Angela) takes Diana's work ID.

The attacker (Angela) leaves the supply closet as she is getting close to the room.

Up the stairs, Stella, Laura are in a hurry to get to the sixth floor. Iris, Gordon, Levi, and Susan meets up with them. "What's going on"? Levi asks Laura.

Laura looks at them as she is getting worried. "I have been trying get in touch with Diana. She is not answering her pager or her communicator. I got a feeling that the imposter has gotten to her". Laura said to them.

Iris frowns as this is bad as she grabs her communicator. "Corey can you hear me"? Iris asks Corey.

"Yeah I can hear you Iris". Corey said to Iris.

"The imposter is heading towards the room. You need to keep Avalon and Zoe safe until we get there". Iris said to Corey.

"Got it", Corey said to Iris as the communication ends. Iris sighs as things might get bad to worse.

Back on the sixth floor, in Zoe's room, Corey sighs as he looks at Avalon and Zoe. "Girls, you two really need to be brave. The imposter is on the way". Corey said to them.

Zoe and Avalon looks at Corey. "Why is the imposter here"? Avalon asks Corey. Corey looks at the young six year old girl. "There is only one way to find out". Corey said to them. Avalon is holding a crate of devil eggs that is meant for a Christmas party and Zoe is hooked up to an IV and her foot is in a cast still.

In the hallway, the police men notice the nurse (Angela) limping over to them. "Nurse Diana what's wrong"? The police men asks Nurse Diana (Angela).

Nurse Diana (Angela) looks at them. "I over powered the imposter. She is in the supply closet". Nurse Diana (Angela) said to them. The police officers look at each other as they run to the supply closet.

Nurse Diana (Angela) walks in the room. Corey looks at the nurse. Zoe looks at the nurse as she is getting scared. "Devil", Zoe said to Corey in an. Avalon hiding on the side of the bed as she is holding the devil eggs

Corey nods to Zoe as he looks at Nurse Diana (Angela). "I am going to ask you to leave". Corey said to the Nurse Diana (Angela).

Nurse Diana (Angela) frowns as she has another syringe in her hands ready. "I have orders from the doctor to give the patient her medicine". Nurse Diana (Angela) said to Corey.

Corey glares at the Nurse Diana (Angela) as he does not buy it. "Don't you know the doctor's name that is treating Zoe? Plus you are acting like you don't know her. Leave this room now". Corey said to Nurse Diana (Angela).

Nurse Diana (Angela) is charging in at Corey with the second syringe with the sedatives. "Orders are orders", Nurse Diana (Angela) said to Corey.

Corey and the imposter nurse are putting up with a struggle. The nurse slaps Corey in the face as she got the advantage and injects the syringe filled with the sedatives. Corey went to the floor as he is knocked out.

"Corey get up please", Zoe said to Corey. She is scared as all the sudden a devil egg lands on the imposters scrubs.

The imposter looks at them. "Who dares to throw food at me". The imposter said to them.

"I did mean lady. You are not Diana". Avalon said to the imposter as she has devil eggs ready in her hands. She comes out front the side of the bed.

The imposter looks at the small girl. "You little brat, how do you know that I am not Diana"? The imposter asks Avalon.

Avalon glares at the woman. "First of all, the real Diana always has a sweet and compassionate look on her face. Secondly, she is very polite towards others and always walk in with Dr. Laura. Third of all, she would never harm her fiancée that you just did. Finally, the real Diana has a prosthetic arm". Avalon said to the imposter as she continues to throw devil eggs at the imposter.

As the imposter gets hit with the devil eggs, Angela gets annoyed by it as she leaves the room.

"Freeze", Iris and Gordon said as they as they have their guns out.

"FBI", Levi and Susan said as they have their guns out.

Angela is stunned as she is caught. She looks at the knocked out nurse who being handcuffed by the police men. "That's the imposter", Angela said to them as she points to the injured nurse.

Dr. Laura Brewer glares at the imposter. "Next time you try to being imposter, do your research on who you are posing as. Diana has a prosthetic arm, and your arms are as real as it can be". Laura said to Angela. The policemen feels Diana's arm as it has that prosthetic arm as they have been fooled.

"You believe that little brat in there. She is threw food at me. She is just irresponsible as the teenagers". Angela said to them.

"That little brat is my daughter, and she probably had a good reason. She has a lot of courage to stand up you". Stella said to Angela.

Angela looks at them as she is cornered. She sighs as she surrenders. Iris puts her gun away as she pulls out her cuff. "Angela Beckett Smith, you are under arrest for conspiracy, attempted kidnapping, assault, and there are a lot more charges like where those devil eggs came from". Iris said to Angela as she gives her the Miranda Act.

Gordon smirks as he likes the one line. "Nice one Iris", Gordon said to Iris.

Angela looks at them as she is not happy that got handcuffed. "I almost got away with it, except that little brat". Angela said to them.

"Get her out of here", Iris said to them. The police officers nod as they escort her out.

The adults went into the room. Stella looks at her young daughter. "Avalon", Stella said to Avalon.

Avalon smiles at her mom as she drops the crate of devil eggs. "Mommy, is the mean lady gone"? Avalon asks Stella. Stella nods to Avalon as she hugs her daughter. "Yes she is gone. You got her out so the police can arrest her". Stella said to Avalon.

Levi spots Corey laying on the floor. "Corey wake up", Levi said to Corey. Laura spots the syringe on the floor. "He must gotten drugged, Levi". Laura said to Levi.

Zoe looks at them. "I saw everything that happened. From the moment Angela walked into the room, I told Corey the word to let him know it was her. Angela came into this room. She said that she had orders to give me medicine from the doctor. Corey knew something was off. The two struggled, and she put that syringe into him. He got knocked out. I thought it was over, but Avalon threw the devil eggs at Angela. She left the room because of it. It maybe a bit unconventional, but Avalon saved my life today". Zoe said to them.

Avalon blushes as the thought it. Gordon looks at her. "You are a very brave little girl". Gordon said to Avalon. Avalon nods as she looks at the police officer. "Thank you", Avalon said to them.

As they clear out from the room for crime scene to take finger prints, Zoe is moved back to the 5th floor. Charlie and Zoe's sister Iris is filled in on the situation. To their surprise, a young girl who was visiting Zoe saved her from the attempting kidnapping.

That afternoon, the Underdog Squad rangers and the Monster Hunter rangers return to the hospital. They look at the young girl, and they learn what happened earlier that day.

Lexi looks at young Avalon. "You did a great thing today". Lexi said to Avalon. "Yeah you sent her away big time". Gabe said to Avalon. "I am surprised that you had devil eggs with you". Ryan said to Avalon. "You protected Zoe from her estranged mom in a huge wave of music coming in". Tyson said to Avalon. "We will forever be grateful to you". Bridgette said to Avalon. "Our leader would also say thing". Davis said to Avalon. "You really saved the day". Linnie said to Avalon. "Exactly". Andy said to Avalon.

JT looks at Avalon. "You look out for someone you never met. That is completely unheard of". JT said to Avalon. Drew looks at the young girl. "We all in agreement, Avalon". Drew said to Avalon. Lilly nods as looks at Avalon. "You did great today". Lilly said to Avalon.

Andi looks at the young kid. "You are officially my favorite little kid". Andi said to Avalon. Garry nods in agreement with Andi. "Yeah plus it is a good thing that you had those devil eggs with you". Clyde smirks at thought. "Yeah maybe it will chase the rest of the bullies". Clyde said to them.

Stella looks at them as Avalon went towards her. "Mommy, what will daddy's publisher say when she learns what happened with the devil eggs that was meant for the party"? Avalon asks Stella.

Stella looks at Avalon as she looks in her eyes. "She will have to accept that you did the something with so much courage and reliability for someone that you never met before today that the devil eggs was thrown at a very dangerous criminal that got arrested and she will be prosecuted along with the other criminals that out on the run at this very moment". Stella said to Avalon. Avalon nods to her mom as she went home.

JT looks at them as he has a thought. "What do you think guys? Could she a ranger martial in the future"? JT asks them.

The teens look at each other in a compete agreement. "Absolutely, I see her as a blue ranger". Garry said to them. Andi glances at him. "No way I vote for green". Andi said to them. Lilly looks at them. "Is this turning into a bet that may take place about or even ten years from now. The teens are grinning as one of the criminals is now in police custody while the other two are still out there with Daphne being held captive.

That night at the lake house, Sharon is watching the news as she learns that Angela Beckett Smith has been arrested. She frowns that a six year old kid has foiled on bringing Zoe to them. Margo looks at Sharon. "Should we tie up a loose end"? Margo asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at Margo as she shakes her head. "No going back to shore to get that little brat and Zoe will be too risky. Plus Angela is already in police custody. It is for the best to stay here". Sharon said to Margo. Margo nods in agreement as they continue to watch the news.

Back in the bedroom, Daphne is laying in bed as she has cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She sighs as she gets the feeling that Zoe is alright. She has some bruises from the beating. She feels her Ruby dragon being with her. 'Hope and rescue will come very soon. The light of the sun will guide their way'. The dragon said to Daphne. Daphne is puzzled on what it meant be it as she went to sleep. 'Find Gabe and JT'. Daphne telepathically said to her ruby dragon. The dragon nods as it takes off once again.

End Chapter

You probably did not expect that.

Next Chapter: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 4: The Light of the Ruby Dragon Shines Brightly Like the Sun


	53. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: Revelations of the Dragon and Angel Part 4: The Saving Grace

Daphne's Narration

Rescue missions can be a tricky and prickly missions. However this rescue mission is not a go into ranger form to save a fellow teammate. Although, it will be really difficult especially with where I am at and the position that I am in at the moment. What I don't know is that my ruby dragon will shine brightly like the sun.

End Narration

Everyone is frustrated as they still have not recaptured the escapee and rescuing Daphne that they kidnapped. Plus interrogating Angela has been less than successful as she already lawyered up. It is the middle of the night as it is an early Sunday morning.

Dream sequence

Images of a two story lake house is being shown to the mind of a male ranger. 'What is going on'? The guy thought to himself as the imagine changed as it shows Daphne locked up in a bedroom. The dragon appears the male ranger. "The house that you seek is on the lake that has the Spanish word for star . The house that you seek is on the side where the sun sets. The house that you seek can only get to by a boat only". The Ruby Dragon said to the male ranger as the dream ends.

End Dream

Gabe wakes up as it is a strange dream. He notices his morphor was glowing red for a few seconds. "The dragon must have shown me where Daphne could be". Gabe thought to himself as he gets on his phone to research what he got told. 'Lake Estrella is in Unity Lakes. It is not like mom and dad would believe me. Plus I doubt the police would believe that coming from someone who does not live in Unity Lakes'. Gabe thought to himself. As he has his phone and some cash, he has made up his mind. He writes the riddle down on a piece of paper. He sneaks out of the house at 3:30 am.

That morning, Junior wakes up as he went to check up on Gabe. He sighs as he did had an argument with Davis yesterday. It took Tyson, JT, Andi, and himself to pull them apart.

Flashback

It is an another failed search party to find Daphne as the sun is setting on Saturday evening. Gabe is frustrated as he should have been with her when she got abducted. "It is getting late guys. We should start again when we have some light". Lexi said to them. JT nods in agreement. "Yeah we are expected to be at home soon". JT said to them.

Gabe glares at Davis as he is upset. "Why didn't you protect Daphne more when it happened, Davis"? Gabe asks Davis.

It catches everyone's attention as Davis looks back at him. "It happened so fast Gabe, and that woman that was with that escapee named Sharon made sure I couldn't try to get Daphne away from her". Davis said to Gabe.

Gabe frowns back at Davis. "You could have tried harder, Davis, and you know it". Gabe said to Davis.

Davis glares back at Gabe as he could not do much. "Even if I did try something Gabe, that woman would have hurt me even worse". Davis said to Gabe.

As the two is about to fight, Lexi and Junior is pulling Gabe back, and JT and Andi is pulling Davis back. "Cool it, both of you, this is not is helping Daphne at all". Lexi said to them. "Lexi is right guys, and plus we can always start the search again tomorrow morning". JT said to them.

Gabe and Davis frown as they look at each other. "Fine", Gabe said to them. "Fine", Davis said to them. As the teens teleported away, Gabe is still upset as he walked home with Junior.

End Flashback

Junior walks into Gabe's room only to find it empty. He frowns as Gabe has run off in the middle of the night. He spots a note on the desk. He grabs his communicator to contact the others. "Hey guys, Gabe is not in his room, but I found something that might tell us where he is". Junior said to them.

"Teleport to the boat, the others are here". Ken said to Junior. Junior nods as he is holding the note in his hands. He teleports to the boat.

On the boat, the teens from both teams are on the boat. JT looks like he is kind of out of it. "Junior where is Gabe"? Gwen asks Junior.

Junior sighs as he has the riddle in his hands. "I do not know, Gwen. When I walked in his room this morning, it looked like he left in a huge hurry and left this behind". Junior said to them. He puts the riddle on the table.

Tyson looks at the riddle. "The house that you seek is on the lake that has the Spanish word for star . The house that you seek is on the side where the sun sets. The house that you seek can only get to by a boat only". Tyson said to them.

Garry groans as it is a riddle as he looks at it. "A riddle seriously, it does not say which town or city where this place is". Garry said to them.

Zoe is with them as she got released from the hospital yesterday afternoon. It took a lot of convincing to her dad to let her hang out with her friends as long she called every hour on the hour. "It may be an easy riddle to solve if we break it down by line". Zoe said to them.

Lilly looks at the riddle as it does have a lot of clues on it. "Zoe might be on to something about it guys. In each line, it has something that we all know". Lilly said to them.

Logan nods in agreement. "I am with Lilly on this one. Plus Gabe could be in trouble if he has gone there by himself". Logan said to them.

JT nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Guys, I had a strange dream last night where I was shown images of a lake house and Daphne. Plus the Ruby dragon told me the same riddle as well". JT said to them.

The teens are very surprised by it. Davis looks at them. "Wait a minute, why did you and Gabe got that dream instead of me or even Lexi"? Davis asks them.

Junior glares at Davis as he is getting mad. "Do not even start another argument, Davis especially not with me". Junior said to Davis.

Davis looks at Junior as he ready to fire back. "It makes since for JT for getting the dream because he is the red ranger and the leader on the Monster Hunters, but it does not make sense for Gabe to be getting the dream". Davis said to them.

Junior looks at Davis as it is a valid point. He is about to say something back to them. "That's because Gabe is the Protector of the Ruby Dragon". Ken said to them.

The teens are surprised as Gordon, Iris, Levi, and Susan are on the boat. "You lost me". Gordon said to Ken. The Monster Hunters and the FBI agents nod in the confusion.

Ken looks at them as he shows them the scroll. "The Underdog Triad are the Ruby Dragon, the Onyx Griffin, and the Amethyst Angel. Each one has a protector, a true love, and a confidant. Davis, the reason why Gabe was upset with you because you did not protect Daphne like he would have done. You are the confidant of the Ruby Dragon not the protector even though you are older than her". Ken said to Davis.

Davis nods as he realizes that Gabe did have a reason to get mad at him. "I see that now". Davis said to them.

Iris looks at the riddle as she remembers her teammates telling her about them when she joined the team. "Before my fiancé and I joined the team, my teammates were on this quest to get the pieces of Heart of Music that was needed to reverse the effects of the Anti Music Virus. This riddle is easy to solve". Iris said to them.

The teens look at Iris as they are skeptical of it. "Are you sure Iris"? Linnie asks Iris. She is not the one that likes riddles much.

Iris nods to them as she looks on the monitors. "Yes like Zoe said there are clues in the riddle". Iris said to Linnie.

Levi nods in agreement as he has done it before. "Iris is right, Linnie. Plus I had to solve a riddle along with Diana and Wally eight years ago. Although, that one was a lot harder to figure out than this one". Levi said to them.

Susan also nods in agreement with Levi. "Plus it is written in a riddle, and each line starts with the house you seek. It probably spoken in an older male tone of voice". Susan said to them.

They look at each other as Junior has already solved it. "Guys, Gabe is probably already there by now alone. The lake is Lake Estrella. The house is located on the east of the lake, and it is where the only way to get there is by boat because it is a water access". Junior said to them.

Everyone looks at Junior as they are surprised that he solved it so easily. "Umm Junior, are you sure about this"? Lexi asks Junior.

Junior nods to them as he gives them a look. "The Spanish word for star is estrella. The sun sets on the east. Water access means that you can't get their by car or truck. Gabe must have acted sooner than contacting us in the middle of the night". Junior said to them.

The teens are shocked as Gabe is on a rescue mission alone. Ken pulls up a map of Lake Estrella on the computer. "Rangers, Lake Estrella is in Unity Lakes. It is the only lake with lake houses that can be get to by boat. Plus it is too risky to go on a rescue mission alone". Ken said to them.

Gordon looks at Iris as he wants to know something. "Does your friend Stella has a boat that we can use"? Gordon asks Iris.

Iris looks at Gordon as she does know. "Yes but her boat is on Lake Taeyang. However her sister Ester does, and it is kept at Lake Estrella". Iris said to Gordon.

Levi realizes it the same lake and lake house where Corey was taken too when he was younger. "There is no doubt in my mind that is the same lake house that Sharon and Margo is keeping Daphne at". Levi said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they have a full mind to go to the water access point of Lake Estrella. Iris looks at them. "This is way too dangerous for all of you to go". Iris said to them.

Junior looks at them as Gabe could be in a lot of trouble. "Please let us go, if Gabe is already there, he could be trying to free Daphne as we speak". Junior said to Iris.

Levi sees the concern look on Junior's face. It is concern from an older brother to an younger brother. "Alright, you guys can come, but you have to listen Iris and her directions". Levi said to them.

Gordon calls the police in Unity Lakes as they probably need a helicopter. Iris makes the call to Ester. Plus Levi makes the call to Stella "Let's go then", Gordon said to then. The teens teleport to Unity Lakes.

On the marina on Lake Estrella, Stella and Ester meet up with the teens and the police. "I appreciate you guys calling me to borrow the boat even if it is on short notice". Ester said to them.

Gordon nods to Ester. "Yes, and this is an emergency. Do you have a radio on board"? Gordon asks Ester.

Ester nods to Gordon as she shows him the radio. "It's right here, and my husband usually drives the boat". Ester said to Gordon.

David comes out from the boat. "I take it you need a lift". David asks them. Everyone nods in agreement as they really need to get to find Gabe and Daphne.

Junior looks at them as he is wondering about his little brother. "Excuse me, did you see a teenage boy my age who wearing a lot of green"? Junior asks David.

It hits David as he did see him. "Oh man, I did see him, and he rented a kayak about an hour ago. I wanted to give him a lift to where he needed to go on the lake, but he was really adamant about getting on the east side of the lake. Plus the teenager looked really down about something else. He had that look on his face that he got ripped off by the rental guy. He told me that he payed 150 bucks to rent one kayak, two life jackets and one paddle. I wanted him to return the items, but he told me that he needed to get going". David to them.

The teens frown as Gordon is not thrilled about it. "For a kayak rental, that is a ripoff". Andi said to them. The teens nod in agreement. Gordon looks at them. "We will deal with him when we get back". Gordon said as they take off for the lake house.

Meanwhile, Gabe is getting close to the lake house from the woods that the Ruby Dragon showed him. He is sneaking towards the house. He spots Daphne working like a dog tending the weeds. He frowns as she is not looking so well like she has not eaten or slept in days.

"Oh daughter, go fetch some fire wood, the forecast says it will be a chilly night". Sharon said to Daphne.

"Make it snappy, you got 30 minutes. If you are not back by then, you will be sent to your room without meals for two days". Margo said to Daphne.

Daphne sighs as she has some scraps and bruises on her body. She head towards the woods as she went to find some wood.

"Daphne there you are"? Gabe said to Daphne as he shows up. He rushes over to her as she went to her knees.

Daphne is shocked to see Gave. "Gabe what are you doing here? You will get caught by being here". Daphne said to Gabe.

Gabe shakes his head to Daphne. "I came to get you out of here. I have a kayak parked down that way". Gabe said as he is supporting Daphne. Daphne nods as she sees that Gabe is stepping up in a huge way.

Back at the house, Margo and Sharon realizes that 30 minutes has past and the teenager has not returned. "Looks like she is trying to escape". Margo said to Sharon. Sharon frowns as she is seeing red. "She will be punished for this and who ever is leading the charge". Sharon said to Margo as they leave to find them.

Back in the woods, Gabe and Daphne are resting for a second. Gabe realizes that something is wrong with Daphne. "Daphne what's wrong"? Gabe asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Gabe as she is exhausted. "I really do not feel good Gabe". Daphne said to Gabe. As Gabe feels her forehead, it is burning up as she may have a high fever.

Gabe frowns as he did pack some ice cold water and a wash cloth in his back pack before he sneaked out of his house. As he puts the damp cold cloth to Daphne's forehead, Gabe realizes that he really needs back up.

"Please tell me you brought your morphor before I throw up". Daphne said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Daphne as he did carry it with him. "Yeah", Gabe said to He grabs it out as he is in for it with the others. "Junior can you hear me"? Gabe asks Junior.

"Yes I can hear you loud and clear. What were you thinking by taking off like that"? Junior asks Gabe.

Gabe sighs as he pretty much to have that reaction. "If I have woken you and the others up about the dream, you guys probably yelled at me for waking you guys up at 3:30 in the morning and told me to go back to bed.

"That maybe true but doing a rescue mission by yourself is too risky and dangerous". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe sighs as is right by Daphne's side. "Ok, ok, I won't do that again, Junior. I am halfway from where I parked that kayak with Daphne, but she is not doing so good. Teleporting her is way too risky even in her condition. Plus I think those two has realized that Daphne has not returned with the fire wood". Gabe said to Junior.

"Ok we are on the way, Gabe. You got to protect her if they do find you two". Junior said to Gabe

Gabe nods as he understands it. "Got it", Gabe said as the communication ends.

Back on the boat, they are nearly there as they got guided by the sunlight and the Ruby Dragon as well. Junior frowns as his little brother could be in a lot of danger and trouble.

Gordon got word that a helicopter is heading there way as well as he notices the teens talking.

"I will kick his butt for this". Lexi said to them. She is really mad that Gabe took off for a rescue mission by himself.

Andy looks at Lexi as he shakes his head to her. "We all would have been grumpy if he woke us up from having that dream in the middle of the night, but he should have come to us about it before heading out". Andy said to them.

Ryan frowns as now Daphne and Gabe could be in trouble. "I hope Gabe knows what he is doing". Ryan said to them. He is really nervous for them.

Gwen nods in agreement as she is worried about them. "Me too", Gwen said to them. Andi is standing next to her as she is worried about them.

Back in the woods, Sharon and Margo finds Gabe and Daphne. "If I were you, I would hand Sharon's daughter back to her before you get hurt". Margo said to them. "Yeah I do not remember allowing her to see an irresponsible friend". Sharon said to Gabe

Daphne is sitting on the ground with her back leaning on a tree. She has a damp cold cloth on her forehead trying to cool the fever down. "Gabe run", Daphne said to Gabe as she is in no condition to do much.

Gabe is standing in front of Daphne as he glares at them. He looks like he is ready to fight and to protect Daphne. "Daphne Donaldson is not your daughter by any means, and she is not a slave either for your cruel desires. She has a true family biologically and adoptively that are waiting for her return safely. She is like a true big sister to me, and I will protect her from the likes of you and the villains that wants to rule the world. If you want to get to my sister, you have to through me first". Gabe yells out loud like a full blown battle cry.

All the sudden, Gabe feels very connected to the Emerald Unicorn as the two share an unbreakable bond. He is in his fighting stance as he is ready to protect Daphne.

Daphne looks at Gabe as she has no idea what is going on. 'It's alright chosen of the Ruby Dragon. My chosen will not let them get to you'. The Emerald Unicorn telepathically said to Daphne. For a brief moment, she hears Gabe's voice.

Margo and Sharon look at them as they are so sure of themselves. They do not even see the unicorn that is with them. "You will regret coming here". Margo said as she goes in to hit Gabe.

Gabe blocked it like it is nothing. Margo stumbles back some as she is stunned by it. Sharon glares at them as she grabs a whip. As she flicks her whip towards Gabe, Gabe catches it with his hand and throws it back at Sharon.

Sharon frowns as the whip hits her instead. "You will regret getting in my way". Sharon said to Gabe.

All the sudden, noise from a helicopter is heard from the sky as Gordon, Iris, Susan and Levi shows up with their weapons out. "Freeze", Gordon and Iris said in unison. "FBI", Susan and Levi said in unison.

Margo and Sharon are stunned as they are caught. "How could this be? Angela assured me that she would not talk if she got arrested". Sharon said to them as she is seeing red. "Yeah our plan was fool proof". Margo said to them.

"Who said anything about Angela talking when she got arrested, Sharon"? Levi asks Sharon. He frowns as he has his gun pointing towards her.

Sharon turns around as she looks at her eldest son. She notices the wedding ring on Susan's finger. It dawned on her that it was Corey who remembered about the lake house. "You should at least meet your sister, Levi". Sharon said as she still thinks it is Daphne in her mind.

Levi looks at Sharon as he rolls his eyes to her. "The little sister that I have is a carefree 7 almost 8 year old kid that will never know a thing about you". Levi said to Sharon.

As Margo and Sharon surrendered, Susan arrested Sharon and Levi arrested Margo. As they are brought to the helicopter, the teens rush over to Gabe and Daphne. "Gabe, you did it", Tyson said to Gabe.

Gabe nods as he collapse to the ground. Davis catches him before he hit the dirt. "I got you buddy". Davis said to Gabe. Gabe nods to him. "Daphne needs medical attention and fast". Gabe said to them. They all worked together as they got Daphne to David's boat as they head back to Unity Lakes.

At the Unity Lakes Memorial Hospital, everyone including the Eagleview Roller Derby team are in the waiting room. "It is taking them a long time". Bridgette said to them. "I know, but she has to make it". Zoe said to them. Linnie puts a hand on her shoulder as they hope for good news.

Dr. Grace Yucom walks out from the room as she sees a big group of people. "Are all of you here about Daphne Donaldson"? Dr. Grace Yucom asks them. The group nods as Claire went up to the doctor. "Is she will be alright"? Claire asks the doctor.

The doctor looks at them as she has the news. "She will be alright, but she not out of the woods. She had a 105 fever when brought in and she has some scrapes and lacerations all over her body. Plus she has a broken nose, dehydrated, and minor malnourished, and abused. I suspect that the treated her like a slave while being captive. She is in the ICU". Dr. Yucom said to Claire.

Claire sighs as she looks at Dr. Yucom. "Can I see her? Plus when her friends will be able to see her". Claire asks Dr. Yucom.

Dr. Yucom looks at the big massive group. "You can see her for 10 minutes, but her friends will have to wait until she is in the recovery room in a couple of days". Dr. Yucom said to them.

In the ICU, Claire went to Daphne's bed side as she is shocked by the injuries from being held captive and bald headed. "Daphne oh sweetie, I am right here". Claire said to Daphne as she sees her adoptive daughter being hooked up to an IV.

In Daphne's mind, Daphne is opening her eyes as she is floating around. "Where am I"? Daphne asks herself. She is looking around as she is a bit nervous. "Hello", Daphne said out there as she wondering what is going on.

"Do you know who you are"? A voice calls out to her.

Daphne is startled by it. "I think so, but who are you"? Daphne asks out there as she is getting nervous.

A figure of the Ruby Dragon comes towards her. "Why do you say that you think you know who you are? Deep down there is a lot more that you do not even know". The Ruby Dragon said to Daphne.

Daphne is shocked to see the Ruby Dragon right in front of her. "You are the Ruby Dragon". Daphne said to the Ruby Dragon.

The Ruby Dragon nods to Daphne as it looks at her. "Indeed I am, it is time for you to learn the full truth of your past. The woman that kidnapped you is not your biological mother. Plus you already know and met your biological father. The woman that kidnapped you is not well in her mind, and she used her own means to turn you to be just like her". The Ruby Dragon said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she is curious on how she already know and met her biological father. "My biological father, how is that I already met him and know him? Plus is my biological mother anything like that woman who hurt me"? Daphne asks the Ruby Dragon.

The Ruby Dragon shakes its head to Daphne. "No, she is absolutely nothing like that woman, Daphne. You will unlock your secondary form when a sacrifice is made to save him from the cyborg beast created by Captain Drakomus". The Ruby Dragon said to Daphne as it disappears.

Daphne is puzzled by what the Ruby Dragon told her. 'What cyborg beast created by Captain Drakomus'? Daphne thought to herself as she realizes that things could get crazy yet again.

End Chapter

Daphne is saved but it sounds like a warning is coming of a new threat. Anyways what did you guys think when Gabe got synced with the Emerald Unicorn.

Next Chapter: It is Good to be Home for Christmas (Filler)


	54. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Underdod Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: To Finally Being Reunited With Friends and Meeting New Friends

Daphne's Narration

Being reunited with friends, it is a great occasion to get together and party. There is no doubt in my mind that I will have a long road to recovery. Plus I would never thought I will meet new friends that will help me recover and helped protecting one of my friends.

End Narration

Two days later, everyone is returning to Unity Lakes Memorial Hospital. Daphne is in a recovery room as she opens her eyes. She sees her teammates and the Monster Hunter teens. "Hey guys", Daphne said to them. She is happy to see them as she looks at Zoe. "How are you feeling Zoe"? Daphne asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Daphne as she nods to her. "I am alright, but my injures will take time to heal". Zoe said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she remembers about Angela. "Is Angela caught and arrested as well"? Daphne asks them. She is does not know what happened with that.

Lexi looks at Daphne as she realizes that she doesn't know what happened. "Yeah Angela has been caught and arrested in the most stinky way". Lexi said to Daphne.

Daphne has a skeptical look on her face. "Did she come across a stunk or something"? Daphne asks them. She is wondering as she is a bit nervous about the third person in the trio of people that was behind the whole thing.

JT shakes his head to Daphne. "It was not a stunk, but it was a bit unconventional. However let's just say that Angela will get severally mocked in her mug shots". JT said to Daphne.

Daphne has a confused look on her face. "Mocked in what way though, did she get hit with something that people would consider stinky"? Daphne asks them.

Andy notices that Daphne is still a bit out of it. "Angela got hit with devil eggs, and Zoe got protected and defended by the most unlikely child, a true underdog". Andy said to Daphne.

Zoe nods as she looks at Daphne. "Daphne, there is someone I want you to meet". Zoe said to Daphne. "Come on in", Zoe said to the door.

As the door opens, young Avalon walks in with another get well card. Daphne is very surprised as she looks at the 6 year old child. "Daphne, this is Avalon. Avalon was the one that threw the devil eggs at Angela. It got her to leave only for the police to arrest her". Zoe said to Daphne.

Daphne is very shocked as she looks at the 6 year old. "You have a lot of courage to stand up to Angela". Daphne said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Daphne as she looks at her. "My mommy says that you need to have a lot of courage to face something you don't like to do. When you conquer your fear, your Phoenix will be free". Avalon said to Daphne.

Ryan looks at Avalon as she mentioned about the Phoenix. 'She has a lot more courage than I do, and she is a 6 year old kid. Plus I wonder if the Phoenix she is talking about is the same Pearl Phoenix'. Ryan thought to himself.

Daphne nods to Avalon as she does admire her. "You did a big thing". Daphne said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Daphne as she hands the get well card to her. "Yeah, my daddy said I should not brag or boast about something that could gotten a lot worse. This is for you". Avalon said to Daphne.

Daphne opens the envelop as she pulls out the card. She likes the card's simply and pretty design and message. "Thank you Avalon, plus you are probably the first person to give me a card". Daphne said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Daphne as they share a hug. "Your welcome", Avalon said to Daphne.

Tyson looks at the young six year old girl as he looks back at Daphne. "We were very surprised when Zoe told us what happened. It was a very unexpected piece of music". Tyson said to Daphne.

The other teens nod in agreement. Daphne looks at Avalon. "I am grateful that you were there protecting Zoe from Angela, and I will forever know about you". Daphne said to Avalon.

Avalon smiles at Daphne as she makes friends with her. "Thank you", Avalon said to Daphne. As Avalon left the room, Daphne has a small smile on her face. "I got a feeling that she will be a ranger one day". Daphne said to them.

Gwen nods to Daphne as the others are in agreement. "Yeah the others are betting about what ranger color she would be". Gwen said to them.

Bridgette nods in agreement. "The three most popular colors that we talked about was blue, green, and yellow". Bridgette said to Daphne.

Linnie nods in agreement with Bridgette. "Yeah we could not see her as a red, pink, gold, silver, and black, but we are in complete agreement about making her an honorary ranger though". Linnie said to Daphne.

Davis nods as he looks at them. "Yeah she will be a great ranger one day if the earth ever needs the rangers again". Davis said to them.

Andi looks at Gabe as there is something she is curious about. "Hey Gabe, on the lake when you were protecting Daphne from those two, what was that you did"? Andi asks Gabe.

Junior nods in agreement as he saw it too. "Yeah you looked like you were with one with the Emerald Unicorn. I have never seen you like that before". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at them as he shrugs to them. "It was weird all the sudden I felt really connected to the Emerald Unicorn. It is like we have bonded in a huge way. I was really mad that they treated Daphne like that". Gabe said to them.

The teens look at each other as they wonder if they are going to do that. "What ever it was it was awesome, and when those two attacked you deflected it like it was nothing. You really protected her". Garry said to Gabe.

Drew nods in agreement with Garry. "Yeah it is exactly what I would have done with Andi". Drew said to them. Andi gives Drew that look.

Lilly looks at Daphne as she has a smile on her face. "I am glad that you are safe and in recovery especially that those two are arrested". Lilly said to Daphne.

Clyde nods in agreement as he remembers what happened last week. "Yeah that phone call almost a week ago really shocked us especially JT. On top of it, JT was acting a bit strange as well". Clyde said to Daphne.

Flashback

The monster hunter teens are heading home from the bunker as the group is walking together. JT feels something being completely off as he feels a muzzled scream. "JT what's wrong"? Clyde asks JT as he is getting concerned for him.

JT shrugs as he is not sure. "Something is very wrong". JT said to Clyde. As his phone is ringing, JT answers it his face drops as it is Lexi. He is shocked as he received the news that Daphne and Zoe are missing.

End Flashback

Daphne nods as she has not filled them in about her ordeal. "I must have put a lot of worry on you guys then". Daphne said to them.

JT nods to Daphne as he looks at her. "Yeah plus we were worried about you. Did you ever meet the prison escapee before"? JT asks Daphne?

Daphne shakes her head to JT. "No, it was very strange. In her mental mind and state, I am her long lost biological daughter, but in reality I am not her biological daughter. I am glad that they are in jail right now to be honest with you guys". Daphe said to them.

As the teens share a big group hug, Daphne could not help but wonder who is her biological mother. 'Is my biological mother mentally crazy like Sharon? Plus how exactly I am suppose to deal with it'? Daphne thought to herself as she is at the beginning of her recovery.

End Chapter

Yeah young Avalon made another appearance in this filler. Plus Daphne is on the road to her recovery from her terrible ordeal.

Next Chapter: A Talk Among Survivors (Another Filler)


	55. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: A Talk Among Surviviors

A week has passed since Daphne has came around. She is out of the hospital and recovering at the Derby House. Although her roller derby teammates/adoptive aunts and her mom, they have been really over protective of Daphne. Plus it is officially Christmas vacation as well.

Daphne is sleeping in her room. As she is tossing and turning in her sleep, Daphne is dealing with a nightmare.

Dream Sequence

Daphne is looking around as she notices a woman who looks just like her. She is further away as she is sitting on a chair. Daphne is running towards the woman. "Excuse me, are you my biological mother"? Daphne asks the woman.

The woman who is further away from her does not respond to Daphne's question. All the sudden, the woman drastically changes to Sharon and Margo. As they multiple in front of Daphne, Daphne stops in her tracks. She looks at them as she is scared.

All the sudden, Daphne's hair has changed to blonde as she can not see the woman who is further away even still. "You two are not my biological mother. Guys help me". Daphne said to herself as she is trapped.

End Dream Sequence

Davis walks in Daphne's bedroom as he sees her tossing and turning. "Daphne wake up", Davis said as he lightly shakes Daphne.

Daphne walks up as she has a cold sweat on her face. "No", Daphne said to herself as she looks at Davis. She has tears in her eyes as she is crying.

Davis sighs as he looks at his younger cousin. "How many nightmares is it now, Daph"? Davis asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Davis as she does not want to talk about it. "Too many to count", Daphne said as she touches her bald head.

Davis sighs as he is worried about her. "You can talk to me about what happened Daph. I mean you do have to face them eventually at the trial". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne sighs as she looks at Davis. "I know that Davis, but it makes me wonder about who my biological mother really is. In the dream, I saw a woman who is the older splitting image of me. However she drastically changed to those two women. They had me surrounded and everything". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis sighs as he wonders how he can help her. "Sharon, Margo, and Angela are in jail right now. Plus they will be in arraignment very soon". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne froze as she hears their names. Davis sighs as he realizes that hearing their names is very sensitive to her right now. "I am sorry Daph. I should have known that you are very sensitive about them right now". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Davis as she has a lot to deal with. "Apology accepted Davis, I just do not know when or even if they will be tried in a trial or not". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods to Daphne as he is worried about her. "They will be brought to justice Daph. They did all did commit illegal things. Although, it was mostly those two women that harmed you the most. For Zoe, it is mostly Angela". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Davis as she does know that Angela did try to kidnap Zoe again while she was recovering. Plus Angela was the one that sold Zoe to Sharon. "I know I feel very bad for Zoe that her own mom sold her like if she is just an item in a store. Plus I am grateful that Avalon stopped her in the most unusual way. I just do not know how I am going to get through this, Davis". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods as he looks at Daphne. "You will get through it, Daphne". Davis said to Daphne. Daphne looks at Davis as she is a bit skeptical about it. "I hope for that as well". Daphne said to Davis.

As Davis leaves Daphne's room, he makes a call to Ken. "Hey Ken, we need someone to talk to Daphne to get her through this". Davis said to Ken.

"I have already made a couple of calls to a couple of veteran rangers that has been kidnapped before. They will be at the boat tomorrow. It will take her some time to get back to her normal self". Ken said to Davis.

Davis nods to Ken as he knows about it. "Ok then", Davis said to Ken as the phone call ends.

The next day, the teens are on the boat. It took some convincing to let Daphne go. Davis told them that he will call as soon they left from hanging out with friends.

Junior notices Daphne as she is still bald headed. He is holding two gift that he and the others chip in for Daphne and Zoe. "Hey Daphne, it is good to see you out of the house for once". Junior said to Daphne.

Gabe nods in agreement with him. "Yeah plus you did disappear on us for that special mission with the other red rangers". Gabe points it out to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. She did team up with various red rangers to stop Diablo and Vaatu. Although she can not help but wonder how they gotten more control necklaces. "I will try to promise that I won't disappear on you guys again. What I do not understand is how or why they gotten the control necklaces in that future time"? Daphne asks them.

Andy looks at Daphne as he shakes his head. "It is a good question, Daphne". Andy said to Daphne.

Lexi notices two people coming on board. "Umm Ken, we got company". Lexi said to Ken.

Ryan looks at them as he is getting nervous. "Is it bad company"? Ryan asks them. Tyson looks at Ryan. "I don't think it a terrible company other wise the evil music would be playing right now". Tyson said to Ryan.

The teens shake their head as they hear it.

"It would be very bad if it was very bad company". A woman said to them. "Plus the alarm would have gone off if that even happened". A young man said to them. "Also you guys would have been alerted as well". A young woman said to them.

The teens are very surprised to see three veteran rangers arriving on the boat. "Who are you guys"? Bridgette asks them.

The woman wearing a red blouse and slacks looks at them. "My name is Stella Scott Winchester, former red ranger for the Unity Force Rangers. Avalon is my daughter". Stella said to them.

The teens are shocked by it. "Wait you were a red ranger one point". Linnie said to Stella. She is very surprised by it.

Stella's eyes are bright orange as the teens are very surprised by the eye color change. "Is that normal"? Zoe asks Stella. She is a bit nervous about it

Stella looks at Zoe as she is reminded of Eliza. "For me it is normal, my eyes can change color, and it also can detect things as well". Stella said to them.

The teens nods to each other. Zoe looks at the young man. "Corey, I did not know that you will be here". Zoe said to the young man named Corey.

Corey nods to them as he looks at them. His hair style has not changed much. He has a red polo shirt with khaki pants and dress shoes. "Of course I am here, Zoe". Corey said to Zoe.

The teens are surprised as Zoe has met Corey before. "You met him before Zoe". Ryan said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to them as she looks at them. "Yeah, guys this is Corey McKnight, red ranger from the Music Force team, and he was also in the room with me and Avalon when she tried to take me again". Zoe said to them.

The teens look at Corey as he does remember that. "Yes, I was in the room when it happened. She did overpowered me and put me to sleep when she injected that syringe with the sedatives. Corey said to them.

Davis looks at young woman next to Corey. "Yeah but what about you though"? Davis asks the young woman.

The young woman is shorter than Corey and Stella. She had brown hair and brown eyes as she has a yellow and gold top with black pants. "My name is Terra Sloane, and I was a former yellow ranger and former gold ranger as well. Although, Stella, Corey, and myself we share one terrible event that we have in common". Terra said to them.

The teens are looking at each other as they are curious about that. "What kind of terrible event"? Daphne asks them. She is a bit nervous and scared about it.

Stella looks at Daphne as she recognizes the fear in her eyes. "We all have been kidnapped by people and villains got rescued by friends before. We know what it feels like, and getting back to your normal self is not easy at all". Stella said to Daphne.

Terra nods to Daphne as she does remember her own kidnapping. "Indeed, the person or villain that kidnaps you can put you through the most roughest of things. That feeling of not being able to a thing is all around you". Terra said to Daphne.

Corey nods in agreement with them. "Yes, when you get rescued, it will take a while to being around people other than your friends and family. Plus the nightmares will be lingering for a while. It is important to talk about the nightmares with your friends and family". Corey said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "I see but what happened in your own kidnapping experiences"? Daphne asks them.

Stella looks at them as she went first. "I was kidnapped by a former classmate by Abby Jones. She had an obsession to be with my husband Mike. Although, it was my friends in Meadowedge that saved me. However, Abby was declared unable to stand trial due to her mental state. I had stab wounds on my body, and I almost didn't make it to the hospital. Although I will not lie to you, it will be a difficult thing to go through. You can not withdraw from your friends while dealing with them. Plus you have to be honest with your feelings and telling your friends how you feel". Stella said to Daphne.

Terra looks at Daphne as she went up next. "The person that kidnapped me was my ex boyfriend named Charlie. He could not accept that I have moved on from him in more ways than one. Plus I have fell in love with my fiancé named Patrick. Charlie tried to rebuild the relationship that I had with him, but I didn't want to do it. Charlie held me against my will at his old house in Norland. It took my friends, my former teammates, and Patrick to rescue me. However Charlie committed suicide than stand trial and going to prison. I will not lie to you Daphne. The people that are did it may be unable to stand trial due to their mental state". Terra said to Daphne.

Corey looks at Daphne as he can see how nervous about it. "I know exactly how you feel. In fact, you are not the only one that got kidnapped by Sharon. Eight years ago, she and her husband named Christopher Askew kidnapped me together. They placed me in their secret basement. However my newly half brother Levi attempted to get me out to safety, but he got caught and end up being kidnapped with me. However Levi and I got rescued by Jared and Artie who are also half brothers. At the trial, Sharon was found guilty of her crimes, but Christopher was found unable to stand trial. I will not lie to you either. Being around people again will take time. When you testify against them, it will take a lot of courage and bravery to tell a jury the truth". Corey said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Corey as she looks at Terra and Daphne. "Thanks you guys, I will keep all of it in mind. Plus it is good to be back with my friends". Daphne said to them.

Zoe nods in agreement as she stands next to her. "Yeah plus we all have to face them eventually". Zoe said to them.

The teens nod as Junior walks up to them. "Daphne, Zoe, we all chipped in to buy these for the two of you". Junior said to Daphne and Zoe.

Daphne and Zoe opens up their present. It is a auburn hair piece for Daphne and a brown hair piece for Zoe. "Wow, we actually look normal until our hair grows back". Zoe said to them. "Yeah plus it is the exactly the color of the hair piece that matches to our natural hair color. Thanks you guys". Daphne said to them.

As Daphne and Zoe hugs them, Stella, Terra, and Corey sees them in a wonderful moment. "They will get back to normal eventually". Corey said to them.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is looking at the footage when Gabe synched with the Emerald Unicorn. "I will defiantly strike at the rangers when they least expect it". Crushmis said to himself as he has a new plan in mind. He has a new creation ready to against the rangers.

End Chapter

The next chapter will be back on track with the action. Plus Terra will be kidnapped by her ex boyfriend in Elemental Saints.

Next Chapter: The Golden Synch


	56. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 55: The Golden Synch

Junior's Narration

I can not stop thinking about when Gabe got synched to the Emerald Unicorn. Although what he did was protecting Daphne from those two women who committed heinous criminal acts. It makes me wonder about the Underdog Triad. I do have feelings for Daphne, and yet she is the first girl that saw me under Gabe's shadow instead the other way around. Plus we all have to build Daphne and Zoe backup together. I hope that they will be back with full force sooner than later.

End Narration

At the Sanchez household, Junior sighs as he is thinking about Daphne and Zoe. Tina looks at her eldest son. "Is something on your mind, Junior"? Tina asks Junior.

Junior looks at his mom as he nods to her. "Mom, if you have a friend that is going through a difficult ordeal, what you would do to rebuild them back up"? Junior asks Tina.

Tina looks at Junior as she gets the feeling on what this is about. "You mean what Zoe and Daphne are dealing with right now". Tina said to Junior.

Junior nods to her as she did get their names right. "Yeah", Junior said to Tina as he is concerned about them.

Tina looks at her son as she is trying to make improving relationships with both of her children. "You got to be there for both of them, Junior. Plus you got to listen to them if they are having a bad day. I can not imagine what they went through". Tina said to Junior.

Junior nods as his mom is trying. 'At least, mom did not sell Gabe to them'. Junior thought to himself. "I will do that mom". Junior said to Tina as he and Gabe went off to school.

At the WC Lab Corp, Crushmis looks at the creation that he is preparing to send against the rangers. This creation has three control necklaces as it is a wild pig creation.

"I want you to attack the rangers. I want you to go at it on the red ranger". Crushmis said to the wild pig creation.

The wild pig creation nods to Crushmis. "It will be my (snorts) pleasure". The wild pig creation said to Crushmis as it leaves the WC Lab Corp.

Crushmis has a devious look on his face. "The more the wild pig creation goes at the red ranger, the more overwhelmed she will be to defeat it". Crushmis said to himself as a plan is about to work.

It is the first day of the spring semester as it is also Daphne's and Zoe's first day back at school since the incident. Everyone is starring at the two girls as they are happy to see them. One of the cheerleaders went up to them as she has a compassionate look on her face. "I am so glad that you two got found safe and sound. I just can not imagine what you were both put through". The cheerleader said to Daphne and Zoe.

Daphne and Zoe nod as they are getting use to being back at school. "Thanks", Zoe said to the cheerleader. "We are still dealing with it". Daphne said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleader nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I want your welcome back as easy as possible and not going overbearing on you two". The cheerleader said to them.

Daphne nods to the cheerleader as she likes the idea. Zoe is eased by the gesture. "I appreciate that you will not go overboard on it". Daphne said to the cheerleader. The cheerleader nods to them as she goes on her way.

Throughout the day, Daphne and Zoe are a bit overwhelmed by the various welcome backs from the students and teachers. The teens are sitting together at lunch as Daphne and Zoe look exhausted from getting welcome backs.

"Geez, you two look like you got smothered by everyone". Lexi said to Daphne and Zoe.

Daphne sighs as Zoe is feeling a bit down. "Yeah but they could have taken it easier like that cheerleader did". Zoe said to them.

Andy nods to them as he feels bad for them. "I know but everyone in town was shocked that something like this even happened". Andy said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement with Andy. "Yeah plus they traveled through three different towns, so the media is all over it making it a really high profile event". Ryan said to them.

Tyson shakes his head to them as he has heard it on the news. "Yeah the media coverage on it is getting a bit much like unneeded music on a sheet music". Tyson said to them.

Bridgette looks at Daphne and Zoe. "How you two feeling considering that it is your first day back"? Bridgette asks them.

Daphne and Zoe looks at Bridgette. "Mostly overwhelming, everyone keeps asking how are we feeling every five minutes". Daphne said to them. Zoe nods in agreement. "Yeah everyone wanted us to show the shaved head that they gave us. It is really uncomfortable". Zoe said to them.

Gwen winces at them as she listens to them. "It would be uncomfortable for me to show off something like that". Gwen said to them.

Gabe nods in agreement as they look at them. "It would be really uncomfortable to show it off". Gabe said to them.

Just as Daphne and Zoe continues to eat lunch, a guy pulls their hair pieces right off their heads. "Oh man, so that's what it looks like". The guy said as he take pictures of it.

Zoe and Daphne are horrified as they run out from the lunchroom in tears. The teens glare at the guy that did it. "Seriously was that needed", Lexi asks the guy as she is ready to kick his butt.

The guy looks at them as he is getting pale. "I was asked to get it for the news media". The guy said to them.

Junior glares at the guy. "You never even consider their feelings didn't you". Junior said to the guy.

As the teacher hauls guy to the principal's office, Andy frowns as he looks at them. "This is not what their first day back supposed to be like for them. Andy said to them.

Lexi nods in agreement with Andy. "I am with Andy. It should have been smoother than this without the hair piece pull for a news reporter". Lexi said to them.

Junior frowns as he got up from the table. "I am going to check on them. Gwen, do you want to come with me"? Junior asks Gwen.

Gwen nods in agreement to Junior. "Of course", Gwen said to Junior as they leave the lunchroom to find them.

In the library, Daphne and Zoe are hiding out as they are very upset. Junior and Gwen spots them. "I knew I would find you here". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne has a very faint smile on her face. "How did you know that we would be here, Junior"? Daphne asks Junior.

Junior looks at Daphne as he smiles back at her. "Zoe loves to read, and plus there is hardly anyone in here during lunch. I figured this is where you two went". Junior said to Daphne and and Zoe.

Zoe nods as she has a very faint smile on her face. "You know us really well". Zoe said to Junior.

Gwen has her compassionate look on her face. "That guy had no respect for your feelings, and he is already in the principal's office". Gwen said to them.

Daphne nods as she feels better. "Thanks Gwen", Daphne said to Gwen. Gwen nods to Daphne. "Your welcome", Gwen said to Daphne.

That afternoon the teens are at the boat as they are training. Ken got very aware what happened at school today as he made sure that none of the local papers to accept any photos of the girls with their shaven heads. "I really hope that guy gets suspended from school". Linnie said to them. Davis nods in agreement. "I rather have Lexi kick his ass". Davis said to them. The teens nod in agreement with him.

Daphne spars against Lexi as she is getting back into things. "You have not lost your fighting touch". Lexi said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at Lexi. "Thanks Lexi, after everything I have been through, I have to fight back". Daphne said to Lexi.

Lexi smiles back at Daphne as she nods to her. "Yeah you are our leader, and no team is complete without one". Lexi said to Daphne.

Just as Daphne says something back to them, the alarm is going off. It alerts the teens as they look at the monitors as they see the wild pig creation attacking in downtown Eagleview along with the Underbots.

"Let's go guys", Daphne said to them. She has her leader expression on her face. Junior sees the expression on her face as he knows that she is getting back to her normal self as the teens head out to the battle scene.

In downtown Eagleview, the teens see the wild pig creation along with Underbots. The wild pig creation looks at the teens as it eyes Daphne in particular. "You must be those pesky rangers that has been getting in my master's way". The wild pig creation said to them.

Daphne glares back at the wild pig creation as the teens grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Let's Rise Up", The teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The wild pig creation charges in at them as it snorts at them. "You mine red ranger". The wild pig creation said as it is going at it at Daphne.

The rangers notice this as they land blows on the wild pig creation. "You will not get any where near her". Junior said to the wild pig creation.

As Junior tries to protect Daphne from the wild pig creation, the wild pig creation uses its power snorts at Junior. Junior takes a tumble as he lands on the ground.

"Junior no", Gabe said as he charges at the wild pig creation. The wild pig creation sends more power snorts at the rangers. The teens takes a tumble to the ground.

Daphne looks at the rangers as it is just her and the wild pig creation. "You are all alone and overwhelmed. Now you will be defeated". Wild Pig Creation said to Daphne.

Junior gets back up as he kicks at the wild pig demon on the side. The wild pig creation takes a tumble again as he glares at the gold ranger. "How dare you get my way". Wild Pig Creation said to the gold ranger.

Junior glares back at the wild pig creation. "How dare you attack my girlfriend. I care and love her. Even though she is going through a tough ordeal, it is going to me, Lexi, Andy, Gabe, Gwen, Ryan, Zoe, Davis and Linnie to rebuild her back up to the strong and confident person that I love. You shall not get away with it". Junior said to the wild pig demon.

All the sudden, Junior feels very connected to the Gold Centaur. It is an unbreakable bond as he is in fighting stance.

The wild hog creation is seeing red as it is charging in at Junior and Daphne. "Junior move", the teens said to Junior. 'Daphne, my chosen's love for you is true as the morning sun'. A male voice telepathically said to Daphne that sounds like Junior.

Junior uses his weapon as he slashes at the wild pig demon. It is like he is at one with the Gold Centaur.

The wild pig creation is destroyed as it reverses back into a slobby male human being. As the male collapses to the ground, Junior instantly demorphs as he is exhausted.

Gabe went over to Junior as he helps him up. "I have you bro", Gabe said to Junior. He knows what it feels like after a battle especially being synched with his mythical beast.

Linnie looks at them as he is wondering what just happened. "Did Junior get synched with the Gold Centaur"? Linnie asks them.

Andy nods to Linnie as his male teammates up the knocked out man. "Yes he did, I got a feeling that this connected to the Underdog Triad. Plus it will not be long until Davis connects to his mythical creature". Andy said to Linnie as they head back to the boat.

Back on the boat, Ken is looking at the prophecy of the Underdog Triad again. 'It all seems to fit. Once Davis synchs with the Silver Hydra, the first part of the Triad is complete'. Ken thought to himself as he still has not told Daphne the biggest truth from her.

End Chapter:

Yeah Junior got his synch in this chapter. Plus pretty soon it will be Davis's turn.

Next Chapter: The Confiding of the Silver Synch


	57. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: The Confiding of the Silver Synch

Davis's Narration

To confide in someone, it means that a person is telling someone what's going on with that person. For me, I am nervous about this DNA paternity battle. I always thought I was the father of Kelly. However I never knew that Carrie, my ex girlfriend had sex with another guy at the time that I have been seeing her. If it turns out that Kelly is not biologically mine, I have been let down by Carrie because she lied to me. Although, I am hoping that Daphne will confide in me about her kidnapping ordeal.

End Narration

At the Derby House, it is the night before the arraignment. The teens are gathering together to give Daphne moral support. "I really hope that the judge will deny them bond out of jail". Ryan said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as it is one big thing for them. "I hope for that as well, Ryan". Gwen said to them.

Linnie looks at them as she shakes her head. "I will find it hard to take in if the judge does grant them bond for the three of them. It will be even really difficult if they even paid for the bond posted". Linnie said to them.

Bridgette looks at Linnie as she shakes her head. "I doubt that very highly, Linnie. Those three committed criminal acts. Plus Sharon is the one person that escaped from prison". Bridgette said to Linnie.

Tyson nods in agreement with Bridgette. "Besides the lawyers will be arguing about their fates in the melody of a suspenseful music. Plus the media is going on a news frenzy on it". Tyson said to them.

Davis sighs as he is looking at his court summoned about the paternity case. Junior looks at Davis as he can tell something is bothering him. "Hey Davis, are you alright"? Junior asks Davis.

Davis looks at them as they are wondering about him. "It seems that the paternity suit will be tomorrow as well". Davis said to them.

The teens are shocked by the news. "How in the world did this came about"? Lexi asks Davis.

Davis sighs as he looks at them. "Apparently Carrie, my ex girl friend aka the Kelly's mother, has told me that I may not be Kelly's father. She cheated on me when we were together with another guy. They even had sex together a few times as well". Davis said to them.

The teens wince as they look at Davis. "I am sorry that you are dealing with this". Zoe said to Davis.

Davis nods to them as there is something else. "On top of it, if it proves that Kelly is actually his child, he and his mom wants full custody of her". Davis said to them.

The teens wince again as they feel bad for him. Andy puts his hand on Davis's shoulder. "That is insane Davis". Andy said to Davis.

Davis nods as he looks at Kelly who is napping in her play pin. "I know", Davis said to them.

Lexi notices the compassionate expression that Andy has towards Davis. She smiles at him as she is hiding a small blush for Andy. She looks at Davis. "It is insane that you are dealing with this fight". Lexi said to Davis.

Davis nods to Lexi as he knows it. "Thanks Lexi", Davis said to Lexi. He is wondering about the future is going to be like without Kelly as his daughter.

That later that night, Davis is awake as Kelly is sleeping peacefully. He gets out of bed as he could not sleep. As he went outside to the back yard, he sees Daphne laying on the roller derby track as she is looking up at the full moon. "I take it you couldn't sleep either". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Davis as she shakes her head. "No, to be honest, I would be lying to myself and everyone that I am feeling fine. The truth is that I am very scared about the arraignment. That psycho woman thinks that I am her daughter. It makes me wonder if my biological mother is just as psychotic like the woman who kidnapped me. I am very scared if she gets bail". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods as he is being there for her. "I do not know if your actual biological mother is psychotic, Daphne. Plus what that woman did to you was heinous and disgusting as well. Plus the judge would be out of his or her mind if he or she place a bond on them". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Davis as she looks at him. "It makes me wonder who my biological mother is and why she gave me up for adoption. Plus Corey will be there at the arraignment tomorrow and for the trial". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods to Daphne as he looks at her. "She probably has her reasons for it, Daph. Plus it is awesome that a veteran ranger will be there as well". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne smiles back at Davis. "Yeah, why you couldn't sleep either"? Daphne asks Davis as she talked about her worries and concerns.

Davis looks at Daphne as he sighs to her. "I am scared that I will lose Kelly. On top of it, I have spoken to my dad recently about it". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne is surprised by it as the relationship between Davis and his dad is rocky. "What did he say"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis looks at Daphne as it is hard to talk about. "He told me that Carrie is a constant liar and knew that she was not the right girl for me. It is like he has the sinking feeling that Kelly is not my daughter, and I am deeply scared that he would be right. I am not ready to give up Kelly. I have build a strong bond with her". Davis said to Daphne as he is crying as tears are falling down his face.

Daphne is hugging her cousin as she is supporting him. "Davis, no matter what happens in that courtroom tomorrow, you are a father". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods to Daphne as the two of them went back to the house. 'You have confided in the Ruby Dragon, well done my chosen'. The Silver Hydra telepathically said to Davis. Davis gets synched to his mythical creature as he has an unbreakable bond with the Silver Hydra.

The next day, the teens are in Mystic Hallow Courthouse for the paternity suit. Davis sighs as Kelly is with his aunt and the rangers are sitting with them. "Hello Davis", a man said to Davis.

Davis turns around as he sees a man who is a splitting but older version of him. "Dad, what are you doing here"? Davis said to his dad.

The man sighs as he looks at Davis. "I am your legal consul remember". The man said to Davis. He turns to the audience as he sees his sister in law holding Kelly and Daphne and the teens. "She is getting big, Davis. You have raised her well". The man said to Davis.

Davis nods to his father. "Thanks dad, being a parent is a 24/7 job that you can not take a break from". Davis said to his father.

The man sighs as he looks at Davis. "I am not ready to be a grandfather, and I am still not ready to take that role. I may not be the best father of the year for kicking you out, but I am not as bad on what that woman did to Daphne. Plus I am not as comfortable with unconventional family life like Aunt Claire is. I am more traditional". The man said to Davis.

Davis looks at his father. "Traditional, more like old fashion, times has changed dad. Not every family background is the same. You have been listening to Pastor Roswell for far too long, dad". Davis said to his father.

The man sighs as he looks at his son. "I guess I should start to understand and accept that". The man said to Davis. A social worker walks in the courtroom as it will be painful to do this if the results turn out to be in the favor of the other teen.

As the judge comes in the room, everyone stands up. "All rise for Judge Stephen Jones", the bailiff said to the crowd.

The male judge looks at the crowd. "Please be seated, I will be the judge on this paternity suit and custody of Kelly Ann Bonds. Is the child present"? The judge asks the crowd.

"Celia McDaniels, social services, Kelly is here your honor. She is only 5 month old baby that is in the custody of Davis Bonds. Davis has proven to me that he is a capable parent. He has a job and already has his GED. He has taken a lot of responsibility for a baby than most teenage boys his age. With this paternity DNA suit, it will be difficult to for both parties to hear the results. If the child turns out to be the other young man, I want the chain of custody of Kelly to go easy as possible, but it will be very difficult for Davis". The social worker named Celia said to the judge.

The judge nods as he looks at the people involved. "Before I make my ruling and read the DNA results, I will listen to both young men telling me why baby Kelly should be in their custody". The judge said to them.

The other young man, Daniel Weston went to the podium as he looks at the judge. "When I heard that Carrie had a baby girl, I had no clue that she was pregnant. I had to think back to when I had sex with her. When I realized that it was around that time that I did start seeing her and had sex with her, it makes me wonder if I was the father of the baby. Like any guy, I confronted her about it. She told me that the baby could be mine or Davis. When I told my mom, we pretty much got the ball rolling to actually finding out if the baby is really mine or not. If it is mine, I would not know how to be a father. My mom will give me advice on parenting". The young man named Daniel said to the judge. He went back to his seat.

The judge nods to the young man as he looks at Davis. He went up to the podium. "Ever since, I learned that Carrie was pregnant, my world has changed. I was called an embarrassment to the church by Pastor Roswell because I knocked up a girl before marriage. I have changed my perspective on life. I have gotten my GED and a job. From the money I saved, I put it towards the baby. When Kelly came out to this world, I put her first on my list of priorities. When Carrie decided to go back to her partying ways instead of taking care of Kelly, I had to fight for full custody of Kelly. Yes the odds were against me, but I showed the judge and Celia that I am responsible adult for a baby girl. Recently Carrie pulled the biggest bombshell on me telling me that I may not be the actual biological father of Kelly. My whole world changed because Carrie lied and cheated on me with Daniel. It scares me to death if DNA does come out in his favor and I would have to give up Kelly to people that does not know what her favorite night time lullaby, what her favorite toy is, or how she is at the doctor's office. DNA does not make a family. It is the people that cares and loves one another". Davis said to the judge as his emotions is showing as tears are falling down his face". Davis said to the judge.

As Davis went to sit down, Daniel's mother looks at him as she realizes that he is a true father in his own right.

The judge sighs as he has a lot to think about. He opens the envelope that contains the DNA results. "The paternity of baby Kelly is Daniel Weston. I will have my decision on full custody of baby Kelly in an hour. It will be a tough decision". The judge said to them.

Davis has a devastated look on his face as he learned that Kelly is not biologically his. The teens are very shocked by the results. Davis walks away as he leaves the courtroom. Daphne went after Davis as she spots him in the hallways.

"I did not see that result of the DNA test coming Davis". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis turns around as he looks at Daphne. "Neither did I, I did not see any of his physical characteristics in her". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne shrugs as she looks at him. "Maybe it is there but not as shown". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis looks at Daphne as it is a possibility. "Now I have to face letting Kelly go to the biological father. There is nothing that prepares me for something like this". Davis said to Daphne.

The rest of the teens gather around Davis. "I never saw that result coming". Bridgette said to them. "I know", Andy said to them. Linnie sits next to Davis as Gwen feels bad about it. "The judge has to understand how much work you have done for Kelly to give custody to you not to her biological father". Zoe said to Davis.

Davis sighs as he looks at Zoe. "That may not be enough Zoe". Davis said to Zoe. Aunt Claire brings Kelly to Davis. Davis looks at Kelly as he holds her as he gets to have one final moment with her before the judge's ruling.

"No matter what happens, I want you to be good", Davis said to Kelly. Kelly cooed at Davis. The teens share a final hug together as the judge is back with a decision.

Back in the court room, the judge looks at the crowd. "In this unusual of circumstances, there will always be someone that will have their heart broken. Daniel, you got the ball rolling in finding out the truth that you are Kelly's biological father. Davis, you have shown that you are a very capable father of a baby. I am deeply surprised to learn that you have taken the parental duties far more than most teenage boys. Plus I am devastated that the biological mother has lied to you on the truth of Kelly's paternity. The child has to be raised by its biological parents unless events that declares them unable to raise a child. I have no choice but to grant custody of baby Kelly to Daniel Weston and his mother. Court is adjourned". The judge said to them.

Davis is devastated by the ruling as Daniel and his mother got custody. He runs out of courtroom in tears.

The teens frowns as this news brings tears in their eyes as well. "Do you guys think that he will be alright"? Ryan asks them. The teens shake their heads as they don't know. "He will need some time guys". Daphne said to them. "I can not image pain he is dealing with". Andy said to them. "Same here", Gabe said to them. "This really sucks". Lexi said to them. Junior sighs as this is really hard as well.

As baby Kelly gets handed to them, Aunt Claire sighs as her nephew could not do it. She glares at her brother in law. "I hope you are happy, Howard. Davis loves Kelly deeply. He has lost the custody of her. Now I have to comfort him in ways that you have failed to do". Claire said to Howard.

Howard sighs as he shakes his head. His job as a lawyer has kept him busy. The teens also left the courtroom to go to the arraignment that is scheduled this afternoon.

In Eagleview, the teens are at the courthouse. Plus the Monster Hunter teens and Corey are also there for the support. They notice the sad and deeply disappointed look on Davis's face. "Daphne what happened"? JT asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at JT as she sighs to him. "Davis learned that he is not biologically Kelly's father and the judge give custody of her to the true biological father and his mom". Daphne said to JT.

JT and the others are shocked deeply. "What, Davis must be hurting really badly right now". JT said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to JT as she feels bad for Davis. "Yeah, I hate that he is dealing with this. He confided in me about being scared about it". Daphne said to JT.

Andi looks at Daphne as she hears the protesters outside. "That must suck for Davis. Plus have you guys seen the protesters outside"? Andi asks Daphne.

The teens look at each other as they see the angry crowd outside demanding that they get sent back to jail until the trial. Plus news media from different stations all over the state. "Geez, this is turning into a media circus". Lexi said to them. Davis nods as he has a somber look on his face. "I have to agree". Davis said to them.

Lilly looks at Davis as she feels bad for him. "I am so sorry about what happened with Kelly". Lilly said to Davis.

Davis nods to Lilly as he thanks her. "Thanks Lilly, this will take some time for me to get through. I know that I won't bounce back up over night". Davis said to them. The teens look at each other as this is probably true.

In the courtroom, Corey is sitting with Daphne and Zoe as the defendants are walking in the room with their lawyers. Plus the judge and prosecutor is in the room. "Doc number 836291 people vs Sharon Askew, Margo O'Malley, and Angela Beckett Smith. Charges for Sharon Askew, escaping from prison, kidnapping, assault, child abuse, and conspiracy to commit kidnapping. Charges for Margo O'Malley: kidnapping, assault, child abuse, and conspiracy to commit kidnapping. Charges for Angela Beckett Smith: forgery, human trafficking, and conspiracy to commit kidnapping". A clerk said to the judge.

The judge looks at the defendants. "How does your clients plea"? The judge asks them. "My client is not guilty due to mental illness". The new lawyer for Sharon Askew said to the judge. "Not Guilty", Margo said to the judge. "Not guilty", Angela said to the judge.

The judge looks at them as it is a typical answer. "Set on bail", the judge said to them.

The ADA looks at the judge. "The people are requesting reman for all three of them your honor. They all have committed these crimes together and it is planned in premeditation. Plus we request that they are separated in solidarity confidment in jail". The ADA said to the judge.

The Angela's lawyer is dismayed by the people's request. "Your honor, my client's charges are not that extreme to be put in the solidarity part of the prison". Angela's lawyer said to the judge.

The lawyers has two motions up their sleeves. "We are filing motions to have the location of the trial changed and having a special prosecutor for the trial". Sharon's lawyer said to them.

The judge looks at them as this is getting complex. "I will hear the arguments for the motion in chambers, and all three clients are remanded in jail". The judge said to them.

The teens are shocked by the sudden motions. "What does this mean for the trial"? Clyde asks them.

Daphne looks at them. "I do not know Clyde. All I know is that this trial will be anything but fun". Daphne said to them.

Garry nods in agreement as he is sitting next to Davis. "Yeah, but if their motions gets passed, where the trial will take place"? Garry asks them.

The teens shake their heads as they don't know. "Not sure, but this will not be an easy thing to get through". Drew said to them. The teens nod as the Underdog Squad has another ranger in the dumps.

Meanwhile back at WC Lab Corp, Sergiobot is looking at a map. He notices a dot blinking at another location in Eagleview. It frowns as it knows whose dot it is. "Is that Zongbot? No that's impossible, Zongbot got destroyed by the rangers. If it is true, the rangers will be in for a rude surprise". Sergiobot said to itself as it has a full mind to tell Crushmis.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter has that heartbreaking moments. Yes I wrote that Davis losses custody of baby Kelly. However he will be comfort by one of the female rangers and fall in love with her. Plus the next chapter will be a two parter.

Next Chapter: Zongborgix Strikes Back Part 1


	58. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 57: Zongborgix Strikes Back Part 1

Daphne's Narration

When your whole world is turned up side down, things gets really complicated. The things you never thought turns out to be completely different from what you expect to be. Plus things get ridiculously complicated and difficult. For us, things are really going there, and yet we have to keep going to get through it.

End Narration

At WC Lab Corp, Sergiobot walks to the CEO Office as Crushmis looks at it. "What is it Sergiobot"? Crushmis asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Crushmis. "I do not know how this is possible. Zongbot is still alive". Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Sergiobot as it is shocking news. "Alive, that's not possible, thevrangers has destroyed him". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot pulls up the map as it is still showing the dot representing Zongbot's location. "The map does not lie Master". Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at the map as it is coming from a lake in the middle of Eagleview. "This is getting more interesting by the minute, Sergiobot. Plus it will bring a huge shock to the rangers". Crushmis said to Sergiobot as he hopes that what ever it is will destroy the rangers.

It has been a week since the paternity/custody battle and the arraignment. Daphne is at the Derby House. She notices Davis in his room holding a teddy bear that belonged to Kelly. The crib is empty like all the fun and happiness has been ripped out from Davis's heart.

"Davis, you know you can talk to me right". Daphne said to Davis. She walks into his room.

Davis look at Daphne as he is still dealing with that Kelly is with her true biological father. "It is not fair, Daph. The judge ruled on the fact that the DNA of Kelly belongs to Daniel, and my testimony meant nothing to him". Davis said to Daphne as he is upset about it.

Daphne nods as it is difficult to go through. "It is a low blow Davis. The truth should have been found out when Kelly was born instead of 5 months later". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods to Daphne as he is feeling really down. "I know right that way it would not be as painful to deal with right now. Plus Carrie kept that information from me for 5 months. It is like I am on a conveyor belt that has its victims gets screwed over time again". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Davis as she looks at him. "That is one way to look at things". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis looks back at Daphne. "What about you though, you still have not heard about the location of the trial"? Davis asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Davis as she and Zoe meet with the special prosecutor yesterday. "Yeah it is going to be in Legacy Hills, Nevada. The defense lawyers really argued that their clients will not be getting a fair trial with the media attention and trying to pick a jury to make a decision based on facts of the case not on their own opinions. Plus apparently they don't want the district attorney to prosecutor them because he personally knows the six year old hero who saved Zoe saying it is a conflict of interest". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis winces as he hears about it. "That is an insane reason. That means, the trial will be in another state". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Davis as she and Zoe will be heading there for the trial. "Yeah, it will be about two and a half more months until the trial begins though. Plus Corey will be helping me and Zoe being prepared for it". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods as he looks at Daphne. "I am glad that Corey will be helping you two preparing for the trial. Who can help me get through the fact that I lost Kelly". Davis asks Daphne.

Daphne sighs as she looks at Davis. "I do not know who Davis. If there is a veteran ranger who lost a child, will you be willing enough to talk to him or her"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis looks at Daphne as it might be a good idea. "Yeah, it will be good to have someone to talk too about this sort of thing". Davis said to Daphne as he has a light smile on his face.

Daphne looks at Davis as she smiles at her cousin. "You will get through this Davis, and there is no way I will let you fall through the cracks". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods to Daphne as he smiles to her. "Thanks Daph", Davis said to Daphne as the two talk even more.

The next day at school, things seems to be calmed down from the media circus of the high profile kidnapping. Lexi looks at Daphne as she and Zoe has arrived at school. "Morning Daphne, morning Zoe", Lexi calls out to them.

Daphne looks at the pink ranger as she and the purple ranger went over to them. "Hey guys", Daphne said to them. "Hey", Zoe said to them.

Andy looks at them as he is starting to notice Lexi. "How is Davis holding up"? Andy asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Andy as she sighs to him. "He is angry and devastated, and I can't blame him for it. He told me that his testimony to the judge meant nothing to him and granted Daniel custody all because of the DNA results. Plus he got screwed over by his ex girlfriend". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as they feel deeply bad for him. "Is there anything we can do about this? Or something we can do to cheer him up"? Gabe asks them.

Gwen nods in agreement with Gabe. "Maybe we could set him up on a date with someone". Gwen said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is an idea. "I do not know if that's a good idea, Gwen. I mean what kind of girl would be interested in Davis". Ryan said to Gwen.

Tyson nods in agreement with Ryan. "Yeah plus he may have some trust issues with dating considering the number that Carrie placed on him in a minor key". Tyson said to them.

Junior looks at them as he may have an idea. "How about having a guys only weekend by going camping". Junior said to them.

Bridgette nods as she likes the idea. "It is a good idea. It might get his mind off things, and it probably has been awhile since he had a guys weekend". Bridgette said to them.

Zoe nods in agreement with Bridgette. "Davis can use the guy time, but it will be difficult for him going from single teen parent to single. Kelly was his world that got cruelly taken away from him". Zoe said to them.

The teens nod as this will be a tough challenge. "I agree with Zoe. Plus we got our other duties as well. There is no way we can abandon him in this difficult time. Even though Zoe and I are dealing with our recovery, maybe Davis, Zoe, and I take a trip away to focus on ourselves". Daphne said to them.

Lexi looks at Daphne as it is a good idea. "That's probably a good idea, a trip just the three of you to focus on yourselves". Lexi said to them. The teens look at each other as they head towards class.

That afternoon, the teens are on the boat. They are surprised to see Davis training with Linnie. "How long you have been on that punching bag, Davis"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis looks at Daphne as he sighs to her. He sees the others with her. "About three hours give or take", Davis said to them.

Ken looks at them as he is worried about the silver ranger. "Davis, let's take a walk", Ken said to Davis. He has a compassionate look on his face as it is not an order for walk.

Davis nods to Ken as he went with him. "Alright", Davis said to Ken as they left the boat together.

At the park, Ken looks at Davis as this is not an easy thing for him. "I know it is a difficult time for you right now. Giving up a child because of custody or for adoption is the hardest thing to go through". Ken said to Davis.

Davis nods to Ken as he looks at him. "It really hurts Ken. I raised Kelly for 5 months and then my worse fear comes to life on learning she is not biologically mine. The worst part is that judge granting custody to her biological father and his mom because of paternity result. The judge had no compassion for me. How does this pain go away"? Davis asks Ken as he is upset.

Ken looks at Davis as he can see the tears coming from his eyes. "What you are dealing with is what all parents has gone through with losing a child, Davis. It is natural to feel this way for the time being. I do not know if you will get to see Kelly again. The judge probably thought it was best for Kelly to be raised by her biological father and grandmother. I have seen you with Kelly, and you are a great father to her. Fatherhood does suit you, Davis. You should not have people tell you otherwise". Ken said to Davis.

Just as Davis says something to Ken, they get ambushed as laser beams land at them. "Such a shame that the rest of the rangers to see my come back". A voice said to them.

Ken and Davis looks around and sees a robotic mechanical beast hybrid coming towards them. It is a mutant body builder and wrestler mixed as it has half robotic parts. "It can't be. We destroyed you". Davis said to the thing.

"I have been rebuilt by Captain Drakomus. I am now Zongborgix". Zongborgix said to them as it is ready to attack with full force.

End Chapter

Yeah Zongbot is back with a new body and name. The conclusion of this will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Zongborgix Strikes Back Part 2


	59. Chapter 58

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 58: Zongborgix Strikes Back Part 2

Ken and Davis are shocked to see Zongborgix as Davis grabs his morpher to contact the others. "Guys, we got major trouble". Davis said to Daphne.

"We are on the way Davis". Daphne said to Davis.

Ken glares back at Zongborgix as he is not happy about it. "Why are you even here"? Ken asks Zongborgix.

Zongborgix laughs at Ken as something is defiantly up. "You will find out soon enough ranger mentor". Zongborgix said to Ken.

Ken and Davis look at each other as the other teens are arriving at the scene. "No way, I defeated that thing". Junior said to them.

Zongborgix laughs at them as it is ready to fight. "Captain Drakomus rebuilt me. Now this fight will show you what I really can do". Zongborgix as it slams its wrists into the ground.

As the ground shakes, the teens are feeling the tremors in the ground. "Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Zongborgix has an evil look on its face. As it starts its assault on the rangers, the rangers are seeing how stronger and powerful Zongborgix.

"Geez it is like this thing has gotten a huge power boost". Gabe said to them as he throws a punch at Zongborgix. However Zongborgix is a lot stronger than before as that punch did not feel much at all on him.

Zongborgix throws Gabe like a rag doll as he goes to the ground. "That takes care of the protector". Zongborgix said to them. Gabe demorphs as he is in a lot of pain.

Junior frowns as he is getting mad. "You will regret that. I defeated you once, and I can do it again". Junior said to Zongborgix as he goes on the fight.

Zongborgix laughs as he blocks every single blow. "Very cocky admission gold ranger". Zongborgix said as he over powers Junior. Junior went flying to the ground as he went to the ground. He demorphs as well as his head is pounding.

"This is getting bad". Ryan said to them as he is fighting an Underbot. "I know it's is that thing is getting to Daphne like pressurized music". Tyson said to them as he kicks at another Underbot.

As Zongborgix gets closer to and closer to Daphne and Davis, Ken frowns as this upgraded monster's goal is to get to Daphne. He remembers what Josephine said to him years ago.

Flashback

At the hospital, Josephine is holding her daughter for the first time. Ken and Josephine planned to give the baby up for adoption. "Ken, I want you to promise something to me". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken looks at Josephine as he looks at the baby girl that just came into the world. "Anything Josephine", Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine looks up at Ken as she has a faint smile on her face. "If anything happens where you meet Daphne sometime in the future and someone is out to target her, I want you to protect and save her from harm". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken nods as he looks at the baby girl. "I promise Josephine. I will give you my word". Ken said to Josephine.

End Flashback

As Zongborgix is getting a beam fired, it has a gloated feeling on its face. "Say good bye to your leader and silver rangers, rangers". Zongborgix said as it fires that beam.

As the beam is fired, the rangers see the beam coming at them. "Daphne, Davis look out", Lexi said to them. The rangers gasp as it is heading towards them.

Ken rushes over as pushes both Davis and Daphne out of the way. He gets hit by the beam as he is pushed back some.

The rangers are shocked by the sudden twist. "Ken", Andy yells to Ken. Ken collapses to the ground. He is in a lot of pain as it shocks them including Davis and Daphne.

Daphne rushes over to Ken as she lifts his head to her. "Ken, I do not understand why did you do this for me". Daphne asks Ken.

Ken looks up at Daphne as he is injured. "I made a promise to your biological mother to protect and save you from any harm if I ever met you in life. The truth is I am your biological father. I am proud that you have been raised well by people that care and love you". Ken said to Daphne as he passed out.

Daphne has tears in her eyes as a ruby red aura is glowing around her. She glares at Zongborgix underneath her helmet like she has a newfound strength to fight back.

Zongborgix looks at Daphne as it is laughing at her. "So the mentor is your biological father. That is such a naive sacrifice". Zongborgix said to Daphne.

Daphne is very angry as she looks back at Zongborgix. "Naive sacrifice, how dare you call it that. All my life I have wondered about my biological parents and who they are. All this time, Ken has been there as a mentor to me and to the other rangers turns out to be my biological father. This is one of many mysteries that I have that just now getting solved. Once all of the mysteries in my life are solved, I will finally know who I really am in this world. YOU AND ANY KIND OF EVIL FORCES WILL NEVER TAKE THAT FROM ME". Daphne yells out in a huge battle cry.

"Power of the Ruby Dragon Lets Rise Up", Daphne said as she is going into secondary mode.

Secondary Mode

Daphne has a her ranger suit in a bright red as she has pieces of rubies becoming armor for his legs, chest, and arms. The Dragon that is with her has more of a body than before as it is still with her. Daphne is in her ranger pose, Ruby Underdog Squad Red Ranger". Daphne said as she is in her new pose.

End Secondary mode

The rangers are shocked to see Daphne in her secondary form. "It is about time she got her secondary power". Linnie said to them. "Maybe this needed to happen in order to get her secondary power, Bridgette said to Linnie.

All the sudden, the rangers see something else happening. "Umm guys something else is happening". Zoe said to them. "I do not know but the four of them seems to be united as one or something". Gwen said to them. Ryan nod in agreement as this is very unique.

Gabe, Junior, and Davis are glowing as they have a ruby red aura along with their own ranger color. Gabe and Junior are remorphed into ranger form as the three of them are floating into the air in a triangle with Daphne in the center of it.

Daphne feels a strong and an unbreakable bond with the dragon. 'You have done very well, my chosen one. The Triad of the Ruby Dragon is now complete'. The Ruby Dragon telepathically said to Daphne.

"The Protective Guardian of the Ruby Dragon, Emerald Unicorn Underdog Squad Green Ranger". Gabe yells out loud. The Emerald Unicorn rises up with Gabe.

"The True Love Guardian of the Ruby Dragon, Gold Centaur Underdog Squad Gold Ranger", Junior yells out loud. The Gold Centaur rises up with Junior.

"The Confidant Guardian of the Ruby Dragon, Silver Hydra Underdog Squad Silver Ranger", Davis yells out loud. The Silver Hydra rises up with Davis.

"Triad of Leadership of the Ruby Dragon, Ruby Dragon Red Ranger", Daphne yells out loud. The Ruby Dragon rises up with Davis.

As the four colors mesh together, a beam of shining light hits the WC Lab Corp as it has some sort of strange effect. Plus all the sudden, a new gemstone is created as it lands in Daphne's hands.

Zongborgix looks at this as this is new thing to report. "That little light show may have saved you all rangers, but I will be back". Zongborgix said to them as it takes off.

The four rangers land on the ground as Daphne is holding a red garnet gemstone. "What in the world just happened, Daphne"? Lexi asks Daphne as she is just as surprised on it. "Yeah plus who does this red garnet gemstone goes to"? Andy asks Daphne.

Daphne shrugs as she is mystified on what just happened. "I do not know guys. We have to get Ken back to the boat. He needs medical attention". Daphne said as the news about Ken being her biological father is new to her that is being overwhelmed by it. Junior and Gabe are supporting Ken as they teleport him back to the boat.

Back on the boat, Ken is in the med bay as Remius arrives to help. The teens are very surprised to see him. "How is he, Remius"? Daphne asks Remius as Ken is still knocked out cold.

Remius looks at the rangers. "He will make it, rangers. However, it will take him some time before he wakes up and recover. Until then, I will mentor all of you". Remius said to them.

The teens nod as things is getting complicated. Davis puts his hand on Daphne's shoulder. "He will be ok, Daph". Davis said to Daphne. Daphne nods as she could not help but wonder about her biological mother. "I know it just I never knew that my biological father would sacrifice himself to save me and you". Daphne said to Davis as they have more unanswered issues.

End Chapter

Yeah if you are wondering about the red garnet gemstone going to a new ranger, no there will not be a new ranger joining the team. Plus I thought about Ken getting captured by Zongborgix, but then again Daphne and Davis has been through so much already.

Next Chapter: The Love in the Mermaid's Synch


	60. Chapter 59

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 59: The Love in the Mermaid's Synch

Lexi's Narration

Love, they say it is a strong force with different categories. It maybe the strong unconditional love that a parent has for a child or it maybe the love between two people. Which ever case it maybe, my love for others is real.

End Narration

Back at WC Lab Corp in the CEO Office, Crushmis glares at Sergiobot and Mingbot. Crushmis is on a rampaging warpath like it is going on a psychotic break. "CAPTAIN DRAKOMUS HAS SOME NERVE REBUILDING ONE OF MY OFFICERS INTO THAT BEAST. PLUS THE RANGERS HAS FORMED THE FIRST PART OF THE TRIAD. ON TOP OF THAT A NEW UNDERDOG GEMSTONE HAS BEEN CREATED JUST LIKE THAT. THIS IS VERY UNACCEPTABLE". Crushmis said as he is telling them that.

Both robotic officers look at each other as neither one of them knew that this was going to happen. "Master what if we resend Willcrush back on them with a modified necklace". Mingbot suggested to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Mingbot as it is a possibility. "You are right Mingbot. Sending Willcrush back on the rangers will send a powerful message". Crushmis said to Mingbot. He has a carefully laid out plan on how it will be done.

"Once Willcrush is back under my control, I will personally pay a visit to Captain Drakomus". Crushmis said to them as he leaves the room.

Mingbot and Sergiobot nod to Crushmis as they are still loyal to him. "Those rangers has been put through a couple of low blows lately especially on the red and silver rangers". Mingbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it gives him an idea. "Yes the red ranger is very vulnerable to an attack on her". Sergiobot said to Mingbot.

Mingbot nods in agreement with Sergiobot as they are planning something together. "While I distract the rangers with creations, you can plan your special attack on the red ranger when she is most vulnerable". Mingbot said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Mingbot as the two robotic officers are creating a plan together. Plus Mingbot picks a creation to send against the rangers.

At the Lexi's house, things are slightly getting worse as Casey is in Lexi's room. For the past couple of months, their parents have been arguing and fighting. Often times one of the parents left the house to a motel and other times it is the other parent that leaves the house to a motel.

"Is that normal for one parent leave the home for a motel one night and the next night the other parent leaves the home for motel"? Casey asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at Casey as she shakes her head to her. "No it is not normal. Normally it is one parent that leaves for a motel for days when fighting is getting like this". Lexi said to Casey as she is trying to get Casey to be a normal girl.

Casey nods as she is doing her homework. "Is that how love works"? Casey asks Lexi. She has an innocent and curious look on her face.

Lexi looks at Casey as she shakes her head. "No Case", Lexi said to Casey as she is deciding on something that may change her and her sister's life forever. She is looking on how to get emancipation from her parents. 'This is not going to be easy to show them that I can take care of myself and my sister'. Lexi thought to herself as it is on the fore front of her mind.

The next day at school, the teens are together. Andy notices something is on Lexi's mind as it is not like her. "Hey Lexi, is something on your mind. You know I will listen". Andy said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Andy as a slight blush is appearing on her face. "Things are getting troublesome at home. My parents are fighting and arguing constantly, and the weird thing is that on some nights it is my mom that leaves for a motel for a night. On other nights, it is my dad that leaves the house for a motel. It is like they are not showing my sister and me what love is". Lexi said to Andy as she shows her emotional side.

The others walk up to Lexi as this is a huge surprise for them. "Wow Lexi, I never thought that you would ever show that side of you". Gabe said to Lexi.

Tyson nods in agreement as he looks at Lexi. "Yeah you normally have a tough wall that has been brought down by a powerful melody played in a major key". Tyson said to Lexi.

Lexi gives a simple smile as she looks at them. "I guess it is time to show my true feelings to all of you. With everything that's been going on with Daphne and Davis, it finally revealed itself to you". Lexi said to them.

Gwen gives a supportive hug to Lexi. "I am glad that you are expressing your feelings. Plus you still have your tough side as well". Gwen said to Lexi.

Junior nods in agreement with Gwen. "I agree Lexi. It shows us that you can show your other emotions". Junior said to Lexi.

Ryan also nods in agreement as he is starting see Lexi a bit differently. "Yeah you are more than the tough girl at school". Ryan said to Lexi.

Zoe smiles at Lexi as well it is clear that she is becoming a better person. "Yeah, it also shows that you are capable of loving someone even a guy". Zoe said to Lexi.

Bridgette looks at Zoe as she looks at Lexi. "Yeah I think we are all in agreement that you are coming from a long way". Bridgette said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at them as she has a newfound confidence in herself. "Thanks you guys, where is Daphne today? Lexi asks them. She notices that the leader is not here.

Junior looks at Lexi as he sighs to her. "She is meeting with the special prosecutor for the trial next week. It is taking place in Legacy Hills of all places, and the media has talked about what happened throughout the entire state of California that the defense wanted to make sure that all three clients will get a fair trial and the jury pool is filled with people that has not gotten too much opinion on what happened from the escape and the kidnapping and such". Junior said to them.

The teens sigh as they look at each other. "Yeah at least we will be out of school next week as well". Andy said to them as they head towards class.

After school, Lexi is at Casey's school as she is picking her up from school. As she got there, Lexi notices that Casey has a black eye, bloody nose and a busted lip as she is in the nurse's office. "What happened Casey"? Lexi asks Casey.

Casey has a sadden look on her face as she shows the project that she has been working so hard that got ruined at school that was due the next day. "I was heading back to class from the restroom and I saw my project ruined. I saw them messing it up. When I told on them, they beat up at recess". Casey said as she is crying in Lexi's arms.

Lexi frowns as she notices the two boys in Casey's class that did it. They are waiting outside of the principal's office as their parents are coming in with furious looks on their faces as their sons got in trouble at school. "I tell you what. I will buy some ice cream and an ice pack. Tonight I will personally help you fix your project". Lexi said to Casey. Casey nods as she grabs her backpack as the two sisters leave the school together.

At the park, Lexi and Casey are getting some ice cream. The two are sitting on a bench. "Cassandra, how you feel if we both divorced mom and dad"? Lexi asks Casey.

Casey looks up at Lexi as it is something she has not thought about. "I thought parents get divorced from each other not kids divorcing their parents". Casey said to Lexi.

Lexi sighs as this is more difficult to explain it to her. "You know how parents are suppose to love their children unconditionally. However with our parents, it has become conditionally". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey nods as she is starting to understand what it means. "I understand now Lexi. I will need time to process on what you are considering on doing". Casey said to Lexi.

Just as the two sisters hug, Underbots and a creation is attack innocent people. Lexi sees the creation called the Hawkawatta. It is a mutant hawk mixed with country hunter with very bad English . It has three choker necklaces on it.

Lexi grabs her morpher to contact the others. "Guys we got a serious ugly creation attack at the park". Lexi said to them.

"We are on our way Lexi". Linnie said to Lexi. "Is there any one with you"? Davis asks Lexi.

Lexi looks at Casey as this is time for her to go to ranger work. "Just my little sister, and with this fugly thing heading this way I can't teleport her to the boat just to come back here and that thing caused damage". Lexi said to Davis.

"Just get Casey to a safe place, Lexi. It does not have to be here at the boat". Davis said to Lexi.

Lexi nods to herself as it will have to do. "Any word on Daphne"? Lexi asks Davis. She is hoping that she will be back in town by now.

"Sorry she is still in Legacy Hills. That special prosecutor wants to get every full detail like from second to second action. Zoe has that same meeting with him tomorrow. You will have to lead this time". Davis said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as this is different with her leading the team into battle this time. "Understood Davis", Lexi said to Davis.

Lexi has a stern look on her face as she looks at Casey. "Casey, I have to go to special work time. You know what to do right". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey nods to Lexi as she knows all too well. "Go to a safe place and come out when it is all safe". Casey said to Lexi. She says it like it has been memorized into her head.

Lexi nods to Casey as she got it right. "Understood now run", Lexi said to Casey. Casey nods as she is running to a safe place.

The other teens arrive at the scene as they see Hawkawatta attacking and creating chaos along with Underbots. "Hey stupid bird brain leave them alone". Lexi yells at the creation. The innocent people are running away from it.

Hawkawatta looks at the 11 teens as it is laughing at them. "Wheres your ma's and pa's? I lookin for those rascally rangers". Hawkawatta said to them.

Lexi glares at the creation as they grab their morphers out. "We are in front of you idiot. Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Hawkawatta looks at them as it is getting very excited by seeing them. "Me like to some destroyin rangers". Hawkawatta said to them as he charges the Underbots into the battle.

As the fight begins, Lexi is fighting the illiterate creation with Andy and Tyson as the others are dealing with the Underbots. "It is too bad that Daphne is not here to go Triad on this and the creation". Gabe said to them.

Junior looks back at his younger brother. "That maybe true bro, but Lexi is leading us this battle". Junior said to Gabe.

Ryan nods in agreement as he sees how Lexi is stepping up this time. "Yeah I am starting to like the new Lexi". Ryan said to them.

Hawkawatta is fighting the rangers as it has hillbilly smoke balls as it is setting up smoke screens on them. As they can not see it swoops in as it uses its wings to side swipe the rangers.

The rangers take a stumble some as it is about to attack again. It throws up a hawks spit at the rangers as it got into Andy and Lexi's visor. "Oh man this stuff makes it impossible to see". Lexi said to them. "Yeah I can't tell which way that thing is coming from". Andy said to them.

Close by Casey is watching the battle, she is getting really scared as the monster is about use its wings to side swipe them again. She watches the two of them getting hit as they land on the ground. She is getting mad as she is making a a stand. "That's enough you naughty bird brain". Casey yells at the creation. She throws a rock at the creation's wing.

Andy and Lexi gets up as they hear Casey's voice. "Casey", Lexi said to Casey. She gets up as she manages to wipe the slime from her visor.

"That ain't nice little girly", Hawkawatta said as it is about to hit her.

As it is about to claw at Casey, Lexi gets Casey out of the way in time as the sisters are not harmed by the attack. "You were suppose to stay safe". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey looks at Lexi as she has a guilty look on her face. "That thing was going to harm you and Andy. You always have a crush on Andy as well". Casey said to Lexi.

Andy is surprised as he hears this coming from Casey's mouth. Lexi nods as she looks at Casey. "Thanks Casey, I know what to do now". Lexi said to Casey.

Lexi got back up as she glares at the Hawkawatta creation as she is fired up. "How dare you. How DARE YOU. You attack the people that I love. I love my sister unconditionally. I do love Andy as he is a very cool guy. I love the fact that my teammates are my friends". Lexi said as she has a new found unbreakable bond with the mermaid.

'Congratulations Lexi, you finally understand what love truly is'. The mermaid telepathically said to Lexi as it does sound like it does have her voice.

The teens are in awe as Lexi is synching with the Opal Mermaid as the mermaid will always be with her.

"Let's finish this, Opal Mermaid Let's Rise Up", Lexi said as the mermaid rises up with her. The two of them are united as one as Lexi uses her weapon as she cuts Hawkawatta down to size and the mermaid destroys the chocker necklaces.

Hawkawatta is reversed back to a older man who was raised in the rural area that only could get work as a part time janitor. The rangers sigh as they won another battle. "You did it Lexi. You got synched with the mermaid". Linnie said to Lexi. "Yeah, Daphne will be proud". Davis said to Lexi.

Lexi smiles as the rangers bring the out cold man to the hospital as they head back to the boat. "Thanks guys", Lexi said to them.

Back at the boat, Remius is studying the new red garnet gemstone as the rangers came back. "Well done in the battle today rangers". Remius said to them.

The teens nod as Casey noticed that Ken is not in the main ops. "Excuse me, but where is Ken, and are you a friend to them"? Casey asks Remius.

Remius got to Casey's level as he nods to her. "I am a friend to the rangers. Ken is currently in a coma because of an injury in battle". Remius said to them.

Lexi sighs as she is curious about any progress. "Is he improving"? Lexi asks Remius.

The teens look at each other as they want to know the same thing. "There are no changes in his condition I am afraid rangers". Remius said to them.

The rangers nod as they look through the window of the med bay. They see Ken still out in a coma. "He will wake up Casey. When he does, I will tell you alright". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey nods as she looks at Lexi. "Thanks Lexi", Casey said to Lexi as the two share a hug. Soon, it followed by Andy, Gabe, Gwen, Ryan, Zoe, Junior, Bridgette, Davis, and Linnie that turned the hug into a big group hug.

End Chapter

Yeah Daphne was not in the chapter considering that she is getting ready for the trial. Plus she will be back in the next chapter though.

Next Chapter: The Synch of the Leviathan Protection


	61. Chapter 60

Power Rangers Underdog Rangers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 60: The Unexpected Evil Power Play

Crushmis is heading towards another lake as he is tracking down Captain Drakomus. He is angry that Zongborgix was his Zongbot that got rebuilt into that beast.

"What brings you to my headquarters"? Captain Drakomus asks Crushmis as he is standing on the bow of the boat. He looks like he is expecting him.

Crushmis glares at Captain Drakomus as he is not pleased about it. "You rebuilt one of my robotic officers. I want him back at WC Lab Corp". Crushmis said Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus looks at Crushmis as he is making fun of him. "You sent him out and he got damaged. You did not collect him while I did. I rebuilt him and he has a strong loyalty for me not you. You are really pathetic Crushmis". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis is caught very off guard by the statement. "Excuse me", Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus. He has no idea that a major bombshell is about to drop on him.

Captain Drakomus has a devious and vindictive look on his face as his devilish smile creeps up to Crushmis. "The truth of the matter is that you appear to the grand criminal mastermind about destroying the world. Sure you pulled off a mass kidnapping on a lot of people and used the design of the control necklaces for your creations. However when the rangers came into the picture to you, you are scrambling on how to deal with them. You even lost some of your precious creations that are still recovering at the hospitals. What you did not realize that I know who the rangers were going to be long before you ever did". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis's eyes widen as this is the first that he has heard about this key piece of information. "WHAT", Crushmis yells at Captain Drakomis.

Captain Drakomus looks at Crushmis as the bombshell is coming down on him. "I knew who the rangers were going to be in Eagleview and Mystic Hallow long before you did. The thing is two years ago, I got visited by an evil being named Judariot. He shared with me that he had a vision about two teams of rangers that will be saving the world. These pre rangers got protected by the Elemental Saint rangers, and I saw it all happening. Even though Judariot made the illusion that he got defeated by the Elemental Saint Rangers, I consider him as a true villain unlike you". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis frowns very deeply as he never got visited by Judariot two years ago. "What, I never got visited by this being". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus looks at Crushmis as he is laughing at him. "The rangers will know that you are not the actual villain. It is actually me, and they will know it. Once the second part of the Triad, you will be finished once and for all. I never had the need to create those creations. Plus it is only a matter of time that Mingbot and Sergiobot will get defeated by the rangers. When it happens, I will rebuild them into beasts just like I did with Zongborgix". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis has a very furious look on his face. "I will personally destroy the rangers and you will never get the chance to because I will destroy you right now". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus has an evil smirk on his face as he grabs his pirates sword. "I like to see you try Crushmis". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis as the battle gets started.

The two villains are going head to head in the battle as neither one of them are backing down or giving into their own defeat.

Captain Drakomus has a devious look on his face. "I always have my eye on things on you and little officers. That Travis aka Willcrush is not with the rangers as you claimed to be". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis as he kicks him in the stomach.

Crushmis rolls to the ground as he glares at Captain Drakomus. "How did you know about that"? Crushmis said as he has fist in his hands as he sucker punches Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus laughs in Crushmis's face as beats on him hard. "I looked into Zongbot's memory box. I will admit you are useful for somethings like building these robotic officers and those Underbots. Perhaps I can take them over once you are defeated by me". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis is bloodied as he has some injuries as well. "Not a chance in hell, once Willcrush is put back under my control, the rangers will get my full wrath". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus as he takes off for the WC Lab Corp.

Captain Drakomus shakes his head as he has won this battle. "You go do that Crushmis. I have a prize that will be waiting for me to destroy instead of you". Captain Drakomus said to himself as he has a devious plot of his own.

Back at the WC Lab Corp, Mingbot and Sergiobot sees Crushmis bloodied and injured like he just came back from a battle. "Master what just happened"? Sergiobot asks Crushmis as it and Mingbot bows down to him.

Crushmis looks at them as he is still very angry on what Captain Drakomus told him. "It seems that Captain Drakomus and I are rivals for this planet. Sergiobot grab that Travis and bring him to the control room. Mingbot make sure you hold dear Josephine back from saving him". Crushmis said to Sergiobot and Mingbot.

"Yes Master", Mingbot and Sergiobot said to Crushmis as they went back into the CEO Office.

In the CEO office, Josephine and Travis notice that the wall is opening up. They have no idea what is happening as they are preparing to fight.

Sergiobot walks in as he grabs Travis by his arm. Josephine frowns as kicks Sergiobot in the chest. Mingbot punches Josephine as she holds her down. "What's going on? Where are you taking me"? Travis asks Sergiobot.

Sergiobot looks at Travis as it has a twisted look on its face. "Master Crushmis is waiting for you. You will be put back under his control". Sergiobot said to Travis.

Travis frowns as he is struggling to get away. "No, I refuse to be put under that fiend's device". Travis said to Sergiobot.

As Sergiobot knocks Travis out cold, Josephine is in horror as she could not do a thing to stop them. "Travis", Josephine yells out loud to him. It falls on deaf's ears. Mingbot gets off of Josephine as it leaves the special prison cell as the wall closes on her. Josephine has tears down her face as she could not protect him just like Iris.

In the control room, Travis is restrained yet again as he comes around. He frowns as he is being used like this again. "Why are you doing this again"? Travis asks them as he is struggling in the restrains.

"Struggling is very pointless. You should know that already. "You will become Neo Willcrush". Crushmis said to Travis.

A mechinal arm is lowering with a modified and upgraded choker necklace as it has 12 dark colors of the Underdog Gemstones on it. As it gets placed on to Travis's chest, an controlling entry beam hits Travis as the creation transformation is beginning.

Travis is screaming as each of the dark colors are glowing as it is starting to take control of him again. New armor is covering his body as it is completely different from his old creation form. It is mostly black and dark clear color suit. On the chest, it has the control necklace in straight across. As all the colors in the necklace is glowing, Travis is completely under Crushmis's control once again as Travis has a helmet that is the same colors of the suit.

Crushmis has a sick and twisted smile on his face as he has a creation back under his control. "Neo Crushmis, you will obey me and me alone. Starting right now, you are my newest officer". Crushmis said to Neo Willcrush.

"Yes Master Crushmis", Neo Crushmis said as he has that old monotoned voice as he is released from his restraints.

Crushmis has a evilly proud look on his face as his plans for the rangers will be shocking most of all. "Let's see how you handle this rangers". Crushmis said to himself as he laughs evilly.

End Chapter

Yeah, the Tyson focus chapter will be the next chapter. However this chapter was needed to tie things for the final two arcs of this story.

Next Chapter: The Synch of the Protective Leviathan


	62. Chapter 61

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 61: The Synch of the Protective Leviathan

Tyson's Narration

They say that it is the older kid that protects the younger kid from all sorts of bad things. However it is rarely heard that the younger kid protects the older kid. With me, I am suppose to protect Andy who is older than me. I am not sure how in the world I am suppose to play a piece of music like that, but I am going to try my best.

End Narration

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is in a foul mood even still. The battle vs Captain Drakomus did not go as well. Plus on top of it, he got told that he is a pathetic villain. 'You are the one who is pathetic now, Drakomus'. Crushmis thought to himself as he looks at Neo Willcrush as this creation is an upgrade from the previous form. Crushmis is heading towards his office.

Mingbot looks at Neo Crushmis as it notices another creation. It is a giant creation as it has three choker necklaces. It is literally a giant with giant muscles and stature. "Giant One, I summon you to destroy the rangers". Mingbot said to the creation called Giant One.

As Giant One's eyes glowed as it is being summoned, Neo Willcrush also hears the orders. However, he starts to feel kind of strange like he is starting to remember about being free. 'What is happening'? Neo Willcrush asks himself as he keeps it to himself. Giant One leaves his cell as Mingbot has chosen a new creation to destroy the rangers.

The next day, the teens see Daphne returning to school as it is Zoe's turn to see the special prosecutor in Legacy Hills. "Hey Daphne, how was being prepared for the trial next week"? Junior asks Daphne.

Daphne sighs as it is the most exhausting thing ever. "It is very tiring to be honest with you. Although I even saw young Avalon as well". Daphne said to them.

The teens are smiling as they hear about young Avalon. "How is she doing these days"? Lexi asks Daphne. She has a smirk on her face because the fact that young hero has made a huge impact on them.

Daphne smirks back at Lexi as she has something else to tell them. "Well she is doing well and she is going to testify against them mainly Angela. However I am surprised that she is able to defend, protect, and stand up for a person who is older than her. She has a lot of courage and bravery for a six year old". Daphne said to them.

This catches Tyson's attention as he looks at Daphne. "What do you mean in the music"? Tyson asks Daphne. He is curious about it as he glances at Andy.

Daphne looks at Tyson as she saw it happen. "It all got started at the park that afternoon". Daphne said to them.

Flashback

At the park in Legacy Hills, Daphne is sitting at a park bench as she needed a break from the very lengthy interview. Just as she sighs, Daphne hears someone talking. "But kid that is too high. Let me go get it for you". A boy said to someone.

"I am not afraid do it. I am not caging my fears". The person replies to the boy.

Daphne's mind clicks as she recognizes that voice. "Avalon", Daphne said to herself as she went over to the scene.

At the scene, Daphne rushes over as she looks up and notices young Avalon climbing up. "Is she crazy"? Another young girl asks another boy. "I do not know but she is determined to get her teddy bear back". The boy said to the girl.

Daphne looks at them as she has a smirk on her face. "I have no doubt that she will reach for her toy". Daphne said to them.

The two kids are surprised by what Daphne just said. "What makes you say that"? The girl asks Daphne. "Yeah I mean I know that I should not climb that high". The boy said to them.

Daphne looks at them as she shakes her head. "Her courage and bravery is a force to be reckoned with in someone like young Avalon". Daphne said to them.

The two kids look at each other as they see Avalon getting her teddy bear back as she and another boy climbs back down together. "I never thought that a kindergartener managed to climb all the to the top". The girl said to them.

The boy nods in agreement as he is admiring the girl that climbed up all the way up there. "Yeah she is something else". The boy said to them. The boy has a smile on his face as it is turning into a small blush.

Avalon notices Daphne standing with them. "Daphne, I did not know that you would be here today". Avalon said to Daphne.

The kids are surprised as Avalon and Daphne gets to meet up. "I had to see the prosecutor about the trial next week. Plus Zoe will be seeing him tomorrow". Daphne said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she is one of the witnesses to testify. "Are you nervous about testifying"? Avalon asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Avalon as she nods to her. "Oh yes, I am not going to cage my fears about it". Daphne said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks up to Daphne. "You know it". Avalon said to Daphne.

As they parted ways, Daphne looks at the four young kids. She has a strong feeling that they will be great friends. "See you next week Avalon". Daphne said to Avalon.

End Flashback

Andy nods as he looks at them. "Next week is going to be crazy. My concern is that Crushmis will attack next week during the trial. With some of us testifying, it screams ample time to launch a creation attack here or in Legacy Hills". Andy said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement as this is a concerning issue. "Yeah we will have to protect both Eagleview and Legacy Hills from Crushmis and his forces". Ryan said to them.

Gabe looks at them as the topic of protecting is on everyone's minds. "Hey guys, do you remember about two years ago when the Power Rangers came town and to Mystic Hallow so suddenly"? Gabe asks them.

The teens look at Gabe as they each do remember about it. "Yeah I do remember about that as well. The purple ranger that protected me was a bit hardheaded and a lot tougher. She kind of reminds me of you, Lexi". Zoe said as she looks at Lexi.

Lexi smirks as she does also remembers as well. "I remember that as well. I got protected by a freshman. I kind of learned that pink rangers come in different shapes and sizes the hard way". Lexi admits as she has a sheepish look on her face.

Gwen looks at Lexi as she also remembers a yellow ranger that protected her. "Not all pink rangers are just like you, Lexi. Although the yellow ranger that protect me is a guy and we talked about math". Gwen said to them.

Bridgette looks at them as she does remember when she got protected as well. "Perhaps that the rangers that protected us are polar opposites or share things in common or not so common". Bridgette said to them.

Andy looks at Bridgette as he thought of something else. "Come to think of it, two years ago, girl that protected me who is two years younger than me. I remember what she told me that it maybe fate that I will get reunited with someone that I really care about". Andy said to them.

The teens look at each other as Daphne notices Tyson's expression. "It is possible that it can be fate that brings two people together". Daphne said to them.

Tyson has a somber look on his face. He quietly leaves the teens as something is bothering him. 'How am I suppose to protect someone when the person that protected me was older than me'? Tyson thought to himself as he walks away.

That afternoon, the teens are on the boat. Linnie and Davis meets up as they notice one person is not on the boat. Umm guys, where is Tyson"? Linnie asks them. "Yeah I thought he would be here". Davis said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that they have not seen him since lunch. "He was very quiet since lunch. Plus we were talking about that event two years ago when we got protected by a Power Ranger". Daphne said to them.

Linnie and Davis look at each other as they do remember it. "I did protected by a cyan ranger. It was really cool to see a ranger of a different color though". Linnie said to them. "I also got protected by a silver ranger, but it was really unexpected though". Davis said to them.

Remius looks at them as he has a sneaky suspicion about it. "What happened two years ago was the work of another being named Judariot. Some how he found out about all of you becoming rangers in two years. I am proud that the rangers did protect all of you back then otherwise the Earth is would be in grave danger. Now you must go find Tyson". Remius said to them. The teens nod as Daphne hopes to knock some sense into him.

At the park, Tyson is walking around as he is feeling kind of down. He finds a park bench to sit as he sighs to himself. As Tyson thinks back to that event, he does remember all about that day.

Flashback

Tyson is getting out from his piano lesson for the day as he notices strange minions and a demon monster. As these strange things are chasing him, a blue ranger steps in as he grabs out his weapon. "Who are you and what's going on with this strange music"? Tyson asks the blue ranger.

The blue ranger looks at Tyson as he can not give him too much detail. "You are in danger, and it is my job to make sure you stay safe". The blue ranger said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he is trying to understand it. "Alright", Tyson replies back to the male blue ranger.

As this blue ranger defeats the demon monster, the blue ranger looks at Tyson. "Take care of yourself", the blue ranger said to Tyson. Tyson nods to the blue ranger as he teleported away.

End Flashback

Tyson sighs as he thinks back to earlier that day. The guy that protected him was older than him not younger. "I am the younger one that is protecting the older one this time around". Tyson said to himself.

"Tyson there you are", Daphne said to Tyson. Tyson turns around as he is facing his teammates. "Guys, I", Tyson said to them.

All the sudden, the Giant One and Underbots shows up as people are running away in fear of them. "Looks like trouble has found us". Andy said to them.

Gabe nods as he looks at the 7'7 creation. "No wonder they call this thing the Giant One". Gabe said to them. He is taken back by the giant sizes muscles as well.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", The teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight gets started, Tyson glances over at Andy who is punching at some Underbots that are coming at him. Ryan looks at Tyson as he gets the feeling that something is wrong. "What's wrong Tyson? I know this is a bad time to be feeling down". Ryan said to Tyson.

Tyson looks back at Ryan as he is kicking at an Underbot. "Normally it is the older kid protecting the younger kid. But the situation is the opposite on me". Tyson said to Ryan.

Ryan shakes his head as he is nervous about telling Zoe his true feelings for her. "Look it does not matter how old you are to protect someone. You just need to be that friend to protect someone". Ryan said to Tyson.

As Tyson thinks about what Ryan is telling him. He notices the Giant One about to attack on Andy. "You are right Ryan. It is time that I truly protect someone". Tyson said to Ryan.

As Tyson makes his way through the Underbots to protect Andy, the others are noticing that synching that is taking place.

"How about you taking your bad giant music else where". Tyson said as kicks at the Giant One in the knee.

The Giant One feels the kick as Tyson is standing in front of Andy. It glares at Tyson as it is the blue ranger that got in the way. "The black is mine. You move out of the way blue". The Giant One said to Tyson.

"Make me by my music, Andy run and I will cover your melody". Tyson said to Andy.

As Andy nods, the black ranger is starting to run. Tyson's job is to keep the Giant One busy and protecting him at the same time. The other rangers are seeing this. "I hope Tyson knows what he is doing". Zoe said to turns to the others. "I have faith in him". Junior said to them. Davis and Linnie nods in agreement.

As the chase battle is continuing, Giant One is getting annoyed that the blue ranger is keeping him from going after the black ranger. "Rotten blue, you in the way still". Giant One yells at Tyson.

Tyson glares back at the Giant One. "That's right, I maybe younger than Andy, but I will protect him from the likes of you". Tyson said to Giant One.

All the sudden, Tyson feels deeply connected to his mythical beast. It is like the beast and Tyson has a very deep bond that is unbreakable. He is synching with the Sapphire 'My chosen one's protective intentions are true just like you'. A voice said to Andy as it sounds like Tyson's voice.

"Sapphire Leviathan Lets Rise Up", Tyson said as the Leviathan rises up as well. The two of them are united as one in their synch.

Giant One is taken back by this will be the creation's end. The blue and the Leviathan strikes again as it the control necklaces are destroyed on the creation. As the creation is turned back to a male human being, the guy is actually a really buff security guard. He takes a look at the black ranger. "Travis Blackburn is still at WC Lab Corp. He has been recreated into a creation. However this new control necklace that is placed on him is very different". The man said to them as he passed out.

The rangers are shocked by the news. They look at Andy and Linnie as this is effecting them. The news is earth shattering as they did not know about it. Lexi and Davis went to the Blackburn siblings as they feel faint by the news. "We will see you back at the boat". Lexi said to them. The teens nod as the team parted ways to take the unconscious man to the hospital.

Back on the boat, both Linnie and Andy are kind of out of it. The teens look at them as they are still in shock of it. "Did they really turn our dad into a creation again"? Andy asks Linnie. Linnie shrugs as she does not know either.

Remius looks at them as this news is not good for them. "I do not know what the person said is true Rangers, but if it is true you must defeat it and save him". Remius said to them. The teens look at each other as this might set up a plan to ambush the WC Lab Corp.

End Chapter

Andy and Linnie learned what happened to their dad back at the WC Lab Corp. Plus this will set the stage for a two parter chapter that will take place after the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Diamond Synch and Mingbot's Defeat


	63. Chapter 62

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 62: The Diamond Synch and Mingbot's Defeat

Linnie's Narration:

To confide in someone about something very deep and powerful, the feeling to get it off your chest is great, and it will help to feel better about things. Although, with what's going on these days, it might help all of us to confide about things that is weighing down on everyone.

End Narration

Back at WC Lab Corp, Mingbot is frustrated that the rangers has defeated the most recent creation and what it said to them about Neo Willcrush aka Travis Blackburn. The robotic officer furiously walking down the hallway as Sergiobot spots her. "The Rangers has defeated the Giant One I presume". Sergiobot said to Mingbot.

Mingbot looks back at Sergiobot as it nods to the fellow robotic officer. "Yes, plus it seems that the Giant One told the rangers what our master has done to the black ranger and the Diamond ranger's father. I think it is time for me to deal with them myself". Mingbot said to Sergiobot as it has a serious look on the robotic officer's face.

Sergiobot nods as it understands Mingbot's reasoning. "I understand completely Mingbot". Sergiobot said to Mingbot.

Mingbot looks at Sergiobot as it has a plan to lure out the rangers. "Exactly", Mingbot said to Sergiobot as it went off leaving the WC Lab Corp.

At the Orphanage, Linnie sighs she looks at Andy who is feeling kind of down about the aftermath of the most recent battle. "Andy what's wrong? You can talk to me right". Linnie said to Andy.

Andy looks at Linnie as he has a lot on his mind. "It is just with everything that has happened recently. We need to confide what is really on our minds and get back to what makes this team really strong. Zoe and Daphne are dealing with the upcoming trial in Legacy Hills of all places. Davis is dealing that Kelly is with her biological father that got snatched from him in a custody trial. Lexi has her own family issues and her little sister. We have to deal with that dad is turned back into a creation. Plus Ken is still under that coma. If another complicated matter rises within another teammate, I am worried that it may break the team apart". Andy said to Linnie as he has a deeply concerned look on his face.

Linnie looks at Andy as she knows that there has been a lot of complicated matters within the team. "Andy, we have each other and our teammates. I do not think anything can break up the unique bond that the team has. I do agree that we have to confide in each other what's really going on". Linnie said to Andy.

Andy nods as he likes the idea. "Yeah, we really need to get everything off our chest". Andy said to Linnie. The Blackburn twins leave the orphanage to the boat.

On the boat, Daphne is with Ken in the med bay. He is still in the coma from that battle versus Zongborix. Daphne sighs as she can not find the words to call him dad. "He will wake up eventually Daphne". Remius said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Remius who is studying the new red gem. "I know it just", Daphne said as she is trying to get her feelings out on the open about her biological father.

Remius nods as he knows that she is struggling. "The other rangers are here training. Plus Andy and Linnie called the meeting in the main training room". Remius said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at Ken. "I will be back". Daphne said to Ken as she is still not sure to call him Ken or dad.

In the main training room, the team are together as Zoe got late last night from the special talk with the prosecutor that will be doing the trial. "Andy, Linnie, what's going on"? Lexi asks them as she is caught off guard by the ranger meeting.

The teens nod as this meeting is unexpected on them. "Guys with everything that's been going on with us, we all need to confide to each other as a team. At the same time, we need to get back to what makes us strong like a diamond". Linnie said to them.

The teens look at each other as the words hit strongly to Davis. "Linnie is right guys. We really should get it out from our chest". Davis said to them. He is still feeling really down about Kelly being removed to her true biological father.

The teens looks at each other as they sit in a circle. "So who goes first"? Ryan asks them. They look at him as they turn to Daphne. "I think Daphne should go first". Gwen said to them. "Yeah", Bridgette said to them.

Daphne sighs as she looks at them. "Alright, ever since I learned that Ken is my biological dad, I do not even know if I should call him dad or Ken". Daphne said to them. She feels better as she got it off her chest.

Davis looks at his cousin as he nods to her. "Maybe when you are ready, your heart will tell you how to call him". Davis said to Daphne. Daphne nods as she looks at Lexi as it is her turn.

Lexi sighs as she goes next. "Things are complicated at my house. With how my parents are getting weird, I am considering getting emancipated and raising my little sister". Lexi said as she gets it off of her chest.

Linnie looks at Lexi as he is being supportive. "That really sucks to deal with Lexi". Linnie said to Lexi. Lexi nods as she has to get a job and becoming a parent to her younger sister.

Andy looks at them as he has something he has to confide to his team and his sister. "Linnie, I am scared of what our dad looks like now since we learned that he has been retransformed into a creation". Andy said as he gets it off his chest to Linnie.

Linnie nods as she is scared as well. "Andy, I am scared as well. We will have to face him eventually". Linnie said as shares her fears with Andy.

As Andy smiles at his sister, he feels better knowing that Linnie has the same fears about their biological dad. "Thank you Linnie", Andy said to Linnie.

Just as it went to Gabe's turn, the alarm is going off as they are alerted to an attack at the warehouse district. Remius went to them. "Your talk is going have to be on hold. Mingbot is attacking the warehouse district". Remius said to the teens.

Gabe looks at Remius as this could get ugly. "Mingbot as in the robotic officers Mingbot". Gabe said to Remius.

Remius nods to Gabe as it is the one. "Yes, it is the very one rangers". Remius said to Gabe. Daphne looks at her teammates as this is going to be a tough battle. "Lets go", Daphne said to them as they leave the boat.

At the warehouse district, Mingbot sees the rangers approaching. "Why hello rangers", Mingbot said to them as Underbots also appear with the robotic officer.

The Rangers frown as this is a set up to lure them here. "Great, we fell for a trap". Gwen said to them.

Mingbot laughs at the rangers as it is ready to fight. "Luring you away from your precious headquarters was easier and done". Mingbot said to them.

The teens grab their morphors as they are ready to fight. "Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight gets started, Mingbot looks at the rangers as it eyes the black and the diamond rangers. The Underbots are charging at the rangers. Mingbot is buying it's time to strike on the black and diamond rangers.

Tyson, Zoe, and Bridgette are together as they are fighting Underbots. "It is not very often that a robotic officer leads an attack is it". Zoe said to them as she kicks at an Underbot. "No, it has been a while since a robotic officer lead an attack like this. Of course it was before Zongborix came around as well". Tyson said to them.

In other group, it is Davis, Lexi, and Junior, fighting Underbots. Plus in another group, it is Daphne, Andy, Linnie, Junior notices that Mingbot is eyeing at Andy and Linnie. "Hey guys, Mingbot is going to strike soon and fast". Junior said to Andy and Linnie.

Just as they hear that, Mingbot charges in at the black and diamond rangers. Both Andy and Linnie are sent back flying. They land on the ground as Mingbot is enjoying to see them in pain.

Just as Mingbot charges in at Linnie and Andy again, Linnie gets up as she pulls out her weapon. She slashes at Mingbot right in the chest as she double kicks at the robotic officer. Mingbot lands on the ground.

"How dare you, I am the one that is suppose to end the both of you". Mingbot yells at the diamond ranger.

Linnie glares back at Mingbot. "We have confided to the team and to each other on what has been weighing our minds, Mingbot. We will do what ever it takes to free our father from the newest creation from that your sick and twisted boss has put him threw". Linnie said to Mingbot.

All the sudden, Linnie feels very connected to the Diamond Manticore. The two have a powerful bond like it is unbreakable. "Power of the Diamond Manticore Lets Rise Up", Linnie said as she is going into secondary mode.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Linnie has a her ranger suit in a bright clear as she has pieces of diamonds becoming armor for her legs, chest, and arms. The Manticore that is with her has more of a body than before as it is still with her. She is in her ranger pose, Diamond Manticore Underdog Squad Diamond Ranger". Linnie said as she is in her new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Linnie is in her pose as she being synched with the Diamond Manticore. Her katana is in her hands as she lets her other senses taking over the fight. Andy looks at his sister as he realizes that the third synch is happening right in front of him. 'Twins confide in each other and to the team. She has done well'. A voice said to Andy.

"You are finished Mingbot. Diamond Manticore Lets Rise Up". Linnie said to Mingbot.

The Diamond Manticore rises up as it is not happy that Mingbot has caused the attack. It has more of a body than as a spirit from before. The two finish off the evil robotic officer as it explodes.

The rangers are in awe as they defeated Mingbot. "I am glad that Mingbot is defeated". Zoe said to them. "Yeah but it could get rebuilt like Zongbot was. Until then, we will stay on guard". Daphne said to them as the Rangers teleport back to the boat.

Captain Drakomus arrives at the very warehouse. "That is the second robotic officer that Crushmis has failed to bring back to his headquarters. Sooner or later, I will have the third officer in my possession as well". Captain Drakomus said as he takes the destroyed robotic officer back to his headquarters to rebuild as his own officer.

Back on the boat, Andy is feeling better as Linnie has gotten synched with the Diamond Manticore. "Hey guys, maybe we should launch a surprise attack on Crushmis at his headquarters at WC Lab Corp. We could free the various creations that are trapped there". Andy said to them.

The team is very surprised by this plan. "You know I am ready to take the fight to them as well". Lexi said to them. She has her fist ready for a powerful fight.

Gabe nods in agreement as he is in it. "It is something they are not expecting from us". Gabe said to them.

Gwen has a smirk on her face. "Exactly, plus something like this requires a huge plan". Gwen points it out to them.

Ryan nods in agreement as this could back fire on them. "Plus we need to have something in place if something goes wrong in the plan". Ryan said to them.

Zoe looks at Daphne as she wants her opinion on the idea. "Daphne, what are you thinking about it"? Zoe asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Zoe as she has a lot to think about. "We will talk about a plan to ambush WC Lab Corp tomorrow on the boat. Plus we can not take anything to chance". Daphne said to them.

Junior nods as he likes the plan. "Good call Daphne", Junior said to Daphne. Bridgette nods in agreement. "I am with Junior". Bridgette said to Daphne.

Davis nods as it will give him and Linnie some input on the plan. "Yeah, as long we maintain the element of surprise, they will not see it coming". Davis said to them. They nod as the motion has passed.

As the teens are leaving the boat, Gwen is making a call to Andi. "Hey Gwen what's going on with your team"? Andi asks Gwen.

Gwen smiles as she hears from Andi. "Well my teammates are dealing with really complicated matters that has really put me in the position that I can't cheer them up on". Gwen said to Andi

"What do you mean"? Andi curiously asks Gwen.

Gwen sighs as she tells her friend about it. "Daphne is dealing with that Ken has revealed to her that he is her biological father, and he sacrificed himself to save her from Zongborix. He is under a coma right now. My team's Andy and Linnie are dealing with that their biological father has been retransformed into a creation again by Crushmis. Davis is dealing with the loss of Kelly. His ex girlfriend Carrie revealed to him that he might not be the father of Kelly, and the paternity test came out that the other guy that Carrie cheated on him with is the father. With that result, Davis lost custody of Kelly to the other girl and his mom. Plus Daphne and Zoe are dealing with the upcoming trial in Legacy Hills next week". Gwen said to Andi.

"Geez that sucks that you guys are dealing with that. Plus how is Ken's condition"? Andi asks Gwen.

Gwen sighs as it is hard news. "There has not been any changes in him. We may need some kind of miracle for him to wake up from the coma". Gwen said to Andi.

"Yeah, you guys really need the miracle". Andi said to Gwen.

Gwen smiles as she feels better about it. "Thanks Andi, talk to you soon". Gwen said to Andi.

As the phone call ends, Gwen sighs as she wonders how she will synch with the Topez Pegasus.

End Chapter

Yeah Linnie went secondary mode and synched with the Diamond Manticore. The next chapter will be a two parter chapter.

Next Chapter: The Freedom of the WC Lab Corp Part 1


	64. Chapter 63

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 63: Freedom of the WC Lab Corp Part 1

Andy's Narration

Fighting for freedom, it is something that people are still fighting for. It takes a lot of strength and sacrifice to pull it off. For months, we have been dealing with these creations one at a time. However this time, we are planning to free a lot more at once. Hopefully, when we pull this off, we will free more than one person from that place.

End Narration

Back at WC Lab Corp, it is eerie quiet as Sergiobot notices that Mingbot has not returned from battling against the rangers. It looks at the battle footage as it frowns as Mingbot got destroyed by the rangers. "You were a better officer than Zongbot was". Sergiobot said to itself.

Crushmis looks around as he is also looking for Mingbot. "Sergiobot where is Mingbot"? Crushmis asks Sergiobot. He does not know what has happened to it.

Sergiobot looks at Crushmis as it shakes his head. "The rangers defeated and destroyed Mingbot in battle. Plus I saw on the footage that Captain Drakomus has taken Mingbot back to lair, Master". Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis is seeing red as he learns of the news. He watches the footage. "Those Rangers has gotten in my way more times that I can count. Sergiobot, prepare the truck, and load up the creation machine into it". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it is wondering what Crushmis has in mind to do. "Yes Master", Sergiobot said to Crushmis as it goes to do its assignment. Crushmis has a furious look on his face as he knows that Captain Drakomus has gotten the parts of Mingbot.

Back at Captain Drakomus's lair, he is putting on the finishing touches on Mingtragix. It has become a robotic beast just like Zongborix. As it opens its eyes for the first time, it recognizes Zongborix right away. "Zongborix, you have been here all this time". Mingtragix said to Zongborix.

Zongborix nods to Mingtragix as it looks very powerful from before. "Yes, welcome to the new lair. I take it that the rangers defeated you". Zongborgix said to Mingtragix.

Mingtragix nods to Zongborix as it looks around in the new place. "Yes it was that diamond ranger that destroyed my old body". Mingtragix said to Zongborix.

Zongborix nods to Mingtragix as the two are now reunited.

That night, at the orphanage, Andy is laying in bed as he is thinking about the incoming invasion of the WC Lab Corp. He sighs as he notices Linnie who is still up as she walks down the hallway. Andy gets out of bed as he went to the kitchen.

Linnie looks at Andy as she is getting a glass of water. "Can't sleep either huh"? Linnie asks Andy.

Andy looks at Linnie as he is also getting some water. "Not really, I am wondering what will be happening tomorrow with the freedom of WC Lab Corp and the trial next week. Plus I am wondering if the Black Elemental Saint Ranger will be proud of me". Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie nods as she looks at her brother. "You know I am wondering the same thing. Plus we will be facing all sorts of creations. Every now and then, I do think about the Cyan Elemental Saint Ranger that protected me. You know it seems like fate that we are reunited. We both became rangers, and yet we got protected by a ranger before us". Linnie said to Andy.

Andy nods as he hopes that one of the people that will be freed is going to be their dad. "Yeah", Andy said to Linnie as the two of them went to bed.

Back at Captain Drakomus's headquarters, he is looking at the monitors. He notices Crushmis, Sergiobot, and Neo Willcrush loading up a custom built 18 wheeler truck. They have some machines and just three creations being loaded into it. "This is very interesting". Captain Drakomus said to himself as he has a plan to send Mingtragix to defend the WC Lab Corp.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis has three more powerful creations loaded into a custom built 18 wheeler. Plus he also has a creation machine also built into the 18 wheeler. "Neo Willcrush, I want you to stay here in case the rangers does decide to ambush WC Lab Corp. If they do attack, I want you to destroy them. After the battle is over, I want you to join me at the new location. Sergiobot, I want you to bring Josephine to the truck and lock her in her cell. When we get to the new location, I will personally transform her into a creation at last". Crushmis said to Sergiobot. Sergiobot and Neo Willcrush nod as they got their orders.

Sergiobot went to the CEO office, Josephine is shocked that she is being taken out from her cell. As she is being escorted to Crushmis in the customized 18 wheeler, Crushmis has an evil grin on his face. "Your transformation day will be coming very soon my dear". Crushmis said to Josephine.

Josephine glares at him as she struggles in Sergiobot's grip. "You are a very sick bastard". Josephine said to Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at her as she is being loaded into the new cell. "You will change your tune when it is complete". Crushmis said to Josephine. Crushmis and Sergiobot closes the back of the truck as they got into the front of it. They drive off in the middle of the night.

That Saturday morning, the teens are gathering together as they are well rested and ready to go. Remius is holding the blue prints of the building as he laid it on a table. "This is WC Lab Corp. With the four entrances, we should split up and taking the two side entrances and the back entrance. That way, they will only suspect us trying to enter from the front of the building. We will split up into our Triad groups". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as it is Daphne, Gabe, Junior, and Davis in one group. Andy, Tyson, Lexi, and Linnie in the second group. In the third group, it is Zoe, Bridgette, Ryan, and Gwen. "I like this plan Daphne, but where do we start when we get inside"? Lexi asks Daphne as she has some questions about it.

Daphne looks at Lexi as it is a good question. "Once we get inside, we start rising up our mythical creatures to destroy as many control necklaces from the other creations before they are sent out to attack us". Daphne said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a great plan. "We better expect Sergiobot being there as well. It is the only officer left". Gabe said to them.

Gwen looks at Gabe as she gets the feeling that something else maybe up. "Actually we still have Zongborix to deal with. Plus we do know that Captain Drakomus rebuilt it, but we don't know how. On top of that, did Mingbot got the same retransformation as well"? Gwen asks them.

Ryan nods in agreement as he is concerned about it as well. "Yeah Zongborgix gotten a lot tougher the last time we faced it as Zongbot. Plus it is because of it that Ken is still in a coma". Ryan points it out to them.

The teens nod as they look throw a window to the med bay as Ken is still out in a coma. "We will all have to be careful". Bridgette said to them. Zoe nods in agreement.

Davis nods in agreement as it does bring up another point. "The more creations we reverse back into human beings, the less creations we have to deal with to battle and reverse". Davis said to them.

Junior nods in agreement with Davis. "Yeah plus there is a small chance we can rescue Josephine as well". Junior said to them.

The rangers look at Junior as they look back at Daphne. Andy nods in agreement. "Lets do this", Daphne said to them. As the teens teleport out from the boat as they will have no idea that Mingtragix will be there as well.

At the vicinity of WC Lab Corp, the rangers are in their three groups. "This is it guys, the ultimate freedom fight. Team Amethyst Angel is in position", Zoe said to them. "Agreed, Team Onyx Griffin is position ready to charge". Andy said to them. "Team Ruby Dragon is in place. When I say go, we all charge in and morph". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as they quietly wait for a couple of minutes. "Go", Daphne said on her morphor. The teens grab their morphors as they yell out, "Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens yell out in unison as they bust in through the two side entrance and back entrance of the place.

Inside WC Lab Corp, the alarm is going off as Mingtragix look on the monitors. "The rangers are here. Well, Captain Drakomus surely did not see that one coming". Mingtragix said to itself. "Underbots attack", Mingtragix said as Underbots are being summoned to fight the rangers.

In Zoe's group, they are in the creation chamber as all sorts of creations are not summoned and locked up in their cells. As they see Underbots coming toward them, Zoe grabs her weapon. "Guys cover me while I get started with reversing these creations". Zoe said to them. "Got it Zoe", Gwen said to Zoe. Ryan and Bridgette nod in agreement as they grab their weapons out to fight Underbots.

"Amethyst Angel Lets Rise Up", Zoe said as she summons the Amethyst Angel. As she and the angel went into each cell, Zoe and the angel destroyed the the creations that only had one control necklaces on them. As they are reversing back to human beings, the purple ranger looks at them. "Follow me and run out of here". The purple ranger said to them. The people wasted no time in following her.

In Daphne's group, they are in the CEO Office as they notice that no one is in here. "Looks like Crushmis had took off". Junior said to them. "Yeah there is no sight of the evil honcho". Gabe said to them. Davis notice the door of the special cell being open. "Guys look", Davis said to them. As Daphne looks in the room, it is completely empty as no one is in there. "Crushmis must have taken Josephine else where". Daphne said to them.

"Else where is right, and now it is my turn to deal with all of you". A voice said to them. The teens in that group are shocked to see a newly upgraded robotic officer. "That's not possible, Linnie defeated you". Daphne said to Mingtragix.

Mingtragix laughs at them as she caught them. "I rather call it being rebuilt by Captian Drakomus". Mingtragix said to them as it drags the four rangers out of the CEO office to a different room.

In Andy's group, the group are getting level two and three creations reversed back into human beings as Lexi took down Underbots like it is nothing to her. "What's the position on Daphne's and Zoe's group"? Tyson asks them. "Well last I heard from Zoe's group, they are heading towards us as they got creations with only one control necklaces reversed. I have not heard anything from Daphne's group". Linnie said to them.

Lexi finished up the last of the Underbots. "We should meet up at the rendezvous point and get the heck out of here". Lexi said to them. As Zoe's group meets up with them, they hear a voice on the intercom. "Actually rangers, if you want your teammates back, you will have to fight Neo Willcrush for them. Come to the battle chamber if you dare". A voice said to them.

Linnie frowns as it is a voice she recognizes. "Mingbot must have gotten to them". Linnie said to them. This shocks the rangers as they run to the battle chamber.

In the battle chamber, Daphne, Gabe, Junior, and Davis has three control necklaces around their necks as they are chained together as they are above a creation machine aimed up at them.

As both other groups rush into the room, they are stunned as this freedom battle just got more complicated. Neo Willcrush looks at them. "I will be your doom and once your friends are turned into creations, the rangers will destroy themselves from within". Neo Crushmis said to them. The eight rangers find themselves in a trap as they are in serious trouble.

End Chapter

Yeah this is part 1 of the Freedom of WC Lab Corp. Plus part 2 will get more intense as they have to rescue their friends as well.

Next Chapter: Freedom of the WC Lab Corp Part 2


	65. Chapter 64

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 64: Freedom of the WC Lab Corp Part 2

Andy's Narration

Things has gotten really ugly really quick. Although things can get really ugly when it comes to fighting for freedom.

End Narration.

The rangers are looking at Neo Willcrush and Mingtragix as things are getting very ugly and fast. Daphne, Gabe, Junior, and Davis are trapped as they have three control necklaces around their necks. Lexi frowns as she looks at them. "Release them now you ugly robotic witch". Lexi said as she is in a full blown doom squad mood.

Mingtragix laughs at the pink ranger. "Why should I release them when I can turn them into creations". Mingtragix said to them as the robotic officer presses a button. As the button gets pressed, the transformation beam hits the four rangers as they get transformed into creations. The rangers are shocked by this as the transformation is complete.

Andy frowns as this is not exactly how this is going to go. "What have you done, Mingtragix"? Andy yells at the robotic officer.

Mingtragix laughs at the rangers. "I am raising the stakes, and I will be watching while they and Neo Crushmis destroys you all". Mingtragix said to them. The four new creations jump down as they are ready to fight.

Tyson looks at them as this is very unexpected. "Talk about a very bad musical development". Tyson said to them.

Gwen nods as she sees Gabe becoming a creation. She frowns as she does not like to see her boyfriend becoming a creation against his will. "You really said it". Gwen said to them.

Ryan is getting really concerned about the turn of events. "What is the new plan Lexi"? Ryan asks Lexi. He looks at them as he is wondering if he should face the rangers that got turned into creations or Neo Willcrush.

Zoe frowns as this is getting bad as well. "What ever it is, we have to do it very fast". Zoe said to them. She grabs her weapon as she may have to face Daphne.

Bridgette nods as this is going to get ugly really fast. "Plus we have to stay on guard because you may never know on what they are going to do". Bridgette said to them.

Linnie nods in agreement with Bridgette. "I agree with Bridgette". Linnie said to them. She is ready to fight no matter what the plan is going to be.

Lexi looks at them as she has a plan. "Alright, Andy, Tyson, Bridgette, and I fight Neo Willcrush while you guys fight the newly transformed creations. Do what ever you can to snap them out of it". Lexi said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they like the plan.

The four newly creations are charging in at them. It is the red creation vs Zoe, the green creation vs Bridgette, the gold creation vs Ryan, and the silver creation vs Gwen.

Zoe looks at the red creation as she knows it is really Daphne. "Come on Daphne snap out of it". Zoe said to the red creation. As the two fight, the red creation is silent like she is actually ignoring her.

Ryan and the gold creation are really going at it. "This not you man. I know you don't to fight me. You got to fight the control". Ryan said to the gold creation. Just like the red creation, the gold creation ignored Ryan.

Bridgette is struggling against the green creation. She is holding her weapon like a true beautiful warrior. "Come on Gabe snap out of it. Gwen is worried over there and fighting Davis ". Bridgette said to the green creation. Just like with the gold creation, the green creation ignored Bridgette.

Gwen is having a tough battle of her own against the silver creation. She is angry that Mingtragix has turned Davis into a creation. "Come on Davis, this is not you. I know what kind of person that you are. You are a fighter. When something knocks you down, you get back up". Gwen said to Davis. Just like the green creation, the silver creation ignored her as well.

In the other battle, Andy, Lexi, Tyson, and Linnie are having a hard time with Neo Willcrush. "Geez he is a lot tougher than last time we faced him". Andy said to them. "I know but this is a different kind of music". Tyson said to them. "Yeah but we need to do something or anything". Linnie said to them.

Andy looks at the four rangers that are facing the new creations. He notices something as she realized that they are matched up by what part they are in a Triad. "Zoe, I have an idea". Andy said to them.

The rangers are caught off guard as this is coming from Andy. "What kind of idea"? Lexi asks Andy. The others nod as they are confused by it.

"I want Zoe, Bridgette, Ryan, and Gwen to switch on who they are fighting. The reason why they are not doing so well is that they are matched up by what part they have in a Triad". Andy said to them.

Lexi looks at what Andy is observing and she realizes that he is right. "He is right guys switch up on the creation that you are fighting now". Lexi said to them.

Gwen has a newly determined look on her face. "Alright let's do this". Gwen said to them. The others nod as they switch things up. As a result, the creations are stumbling back.

Mingtragix frowns as it is frustrated as the tables got turned. "HOW DARE YOU BLACK RANGER". Mingtragix said as it fires a beam at him

Lexi, Tyson, and Linnie frown as it is coming towards Lexi. Neo Willcrush is stunned as Mingtragix is getting in the way of the battle. "Andy", the rangers yell for him.

As three rangers gather around Andy in a group hug, a black shield is forming as it protecting them. As the beam hits, it does penetrate through the shield. The rangers are surprised to see the newest Triad is forming. "Guys look", Bridgette said to them. They are in awe as things are turning good for them.

Lexi, Tyson, and Linnie are glowing in an onyx black aura around them with their own ranger color. "This is just like with Daphne, Gabe, Junior, and Davis when they formed the Triad". Ryan said to them. Zoe nods as she sees the four them rising up in a triangle with Andy in the center.

"The Protective Guardian of the Onyx Griffin, Sapphire Leviathan Underdog Squad Blue Ranger". Tyson said as the Sapphire Leviathan rises up with Tyson.

"The True Love Guardian of the Onyx Griffin, Opal Mermaid Underdog Squad Pink Ranger". Lexi said as the Opal Mermaid rises up with Lexi.

"The Confident Guardian of the Onyx Griffin, Diamond Manticore Underdog Squad Diamond Ranger". Linnie said as the Diamond Manticore rises up with with Linnie.

"Triad of Strength of the Onyx Griffin, Onyx Griffin Underdog Squad Black Ranger". Andy said as the Onyx Griffin rises up with Andy.

As the four colors combined together, it is fired as it hits the new creations and went every where inside of the WC Lab Corp. the remaining creations that has not been sent out is reversed back into human beings, and their cells are broken as well. Neo Crushmis got effected as it broke four of the twelve control gems on his chest. The new creations got reversed back to normal as they instantly demorphed.

Mingtragix grits its robotic teeth. "I will not forget about this battle rangers". Mingtragix said to them as it picks up Neo Willcrush and got away.

As the battle is over, another new gemstone lands in Andy's hands. It is not like the other gemstone that Daphne got in that other battle. "Looks like every time this happens, we get a new gemstone". Linnie said to Andy.

Andy nods as he looks at the second mysterious gemstone. "It appears that way". Andy said to Linnie. They went to their knocked out teammates and supports them up. "I say we get out of here". Lexi said to them.

As the rangers got out of the WC Lab Corp, they see all sorts of people running out in happiness from that building like they are finally free. As the Rangers teleport away, the police are called as they are heavily surprised that a lot of people are finally free.

Back at the boat, Remius sees the rangers returning as Andy is holding another gemstone. "Another gemstone, I will make sure this gets look at". Remius said to them.

In the med bay, Daphne, Davis, Gwen, and Junior are coming around as their heads are pounding. "Man, that was not fun". Daphne said to them.

Andy looks at Daphne as he wanted to know what happened. "What happened at WC Lab Corp"? Andy asks to Daphne.

Daphne sighs as she looks at Andy. "We went to the CEO office. Crushmis was not there like he took off before we even got to the building. We found a switch that revealed a cell. It was also empty, and we discovered that is where Josephine was kept there as a prisoner. That's when Mingtragix caught us and slapped those control necklaces around our necks". Daphne said to them.

The teens winces as they hear about it. "That's really sucks that you had to deal with that". Lexi said to them. "Plus we were stuck in that position to fight you, but we did what we could get you guys back". Zoe said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Zoe as she understands. "I understand Zoe". Daphne said to Zoe. She looks at Ken who is still in a coma. 'Oh dad, I wanted to free Josephine too. I promise she will be free as well'. Daphne though to herself as she feels like she has failed.

Meanwhile, at a location in Legacy Hills, Crushmis is pacing and waiting for Neo Willcrush to return. "It does not take him this long to return". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it is very strange that Neo Willcrush has not returned. It notices the main hideout has been deserted on the map. "Master, the main headquarters is completely empty". Sergiobot said to Crushmis.

Crushmis frowns very deeply as he looks at the map. He access the security of the headquarters. "Those rangers must have reversed every single creation that got left behind". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

"That is not all Crushmis", Captain Drakomus said on the screen as they got contacted.

Crushmis frowns as he glares at Captain Drakomus as he looks at the monitor. "What do you seem to have Drakomus"? Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

Captain Drakomus laughs at Crushmis. "Mingtragix brought back Neo Willcrush to me. I must say this handy work is impressive, but if you done this a lot sooner he could have destroyed the rangers by now. Like I said Crushmis, you are not a true devious villain". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis as the call ended.

Crushmis frowns as he is very annoyed. "I will prove that I am a devious villain by destroying him and the rangers". Crushmis said to himself as he has a plan in mind.

End Chapter

I have been really busy throughout December. I only seem to write when I have some free time in the evening and on Sundays. However after Christmas Eve, I will have more time to write.

Next Chapter: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 1: The Synch of the Topaz Pegasus


	66. Chapter 65

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 65: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 1: Synch of the Topaz Pegasus

Gwen's Narration

Being able to relate on things, it is very difficult to do sometimes. Whether it is feelings or events, you really have to listen and be by their sides on it. Plus sometimes being back at certain places can bring back bad memories and reopen old wounds that should have been closed a long time ago.

End Narration

At the boat, Remius is looking at the two gemstones that are gathered so far. One of the stones is in a reddish color and the other gemstone is in a blue color. "I wonder what kind of strengths within these gemstones, but it will have to wait until the final gemstone is brought here". Remius said to himself.

All the sudden, the monitors is going off like it is alerting something. Remius went to the monitors. Remius pulls the map up as he sees a sign of evil in a different city like they just moved to that city. "Why on this Earth did Crushmis move to a town called Legacy Hills"? Remius asks to himself.

All the sudden, the two gemstones are beginning to glow like someone is meant to be bonded with them. Remius is very surprised by it. "Could it be that the two people that are meant to bond with them are somewhere in Legacy Hills"? Remius said to himself as he has to alert the rangers. 'I hope they will not be too upset that I alerted them at 6:00 am on a Sunday'. Remius thought to himself as he alerted the rangers to come to the boat.

It is not long that the teens arrive on the boat mostly in their pajamas and lounge clothes. "What's going on Remius"? Daphne asks Remius as she is mostly awake.

Remius looks at them as he shows them the map. "Crushmis has moved to Legacy Hills, Nevada. Plus these two gemstones are also glowing as well. It seems that who ever is meant to bond with them is somewhere in Legacy Hills". Remius said to them.

This news hit the teens as they look at the gemstones. "Do we have to find who ever the gemstones bond with and protect them"? Lexi asks Remius. She has her arms crossed as she wants to know.

Remius nods to the teens. "Essentially yes Lexi, but the last gemstone needs to be brought here before I can see what the next Triad represents". Remius said to them.

The teens has a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean by what the next Triad represents"? Andy asks Remius. He is just as confused like the others.

Remius looks at them as he looks at Daphne, Andy, and Zoe. "Daphne, Andy, and Zoe, you are the Triad that represents Leadership, Strength, and Protection. When the final gemstone gets here, I can see what the next Triad represents". Remius said to them.

Gabe looks at the gemstones that Daphne and Andy brought back. "So the next Triad will represent the same thing or something different"? Gabe curiously asks Remius.

Remius shakes his head to them. "That I am not sure of yet. I have to look into them, and for that to happen the last gemstone has to be here". Remius said to them.

Gwen thinks back to when Daphne and Andy got the new gemstones when they formed their Triad. "So when the final Triad is complete, Zoe will get the third gemstone". Gwen said to Remius.

Remius nods to them as he looks at Zoe. "Yes, in order to do that, Gwen, Ryan, and Bridgette will need to synch with their mythical creature that is within their gemstone". Remius said to them.

Tyson looks at Remius as something is on his mind. "How are we going to do with Crushmis and his forces if he is in Legacy Hills instead of here in Eagleview. We can't be at two places at once in a piece of music". Tyson said to Remius.

Remius has a smirk on his face. "That will be an easy solution". Remius said to them. The teens look at each other wondering what he is up to.

Ryan has a skeptical look on his face like he is getting nervous all the sudden. "What are you going to do"? Ryan asks Remius.

"This", Remius said to them. He is using his magic. All the sudden, the boat is transforming into an air blimp. The teens are in awe of their headquarters changing into something else.

Zoe looks at the newly transformed air blimp. "Ok this is awesome". Zoe said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they look around in the blimp.

Bridgette nods in agreement as she notice the difference in a huge way. "Yeah the rooms look bigger than the boat". Bridgette said to them.

Davis nods in agreement. "We will head to Legacy Hills in this". Davis said to Remius. Remius nods to Davis. "Yes", Remius said to them.

Linnie looks at them as she curious about one thing. "Are we going on a blimp ride today or tomorrow? Plus the others are going to be on Spring Break next week". Linnie said to Remius.

Remius looks at the teens. "Today and tomorrow, that way you all can get use to riding in a blimp. Plus there are rooms here to stay as well". Remius said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "Let's go for a ride then". Daphne said to Remius. She is still holding up from being turned into a creation. She looks at Zoe and then to Bridgette as they are the ones that freed her in the battle. As Remius went to the wheel, he presses a couple of buttons as the blimp took off.

The teens look outside of the window as the blimp is in the sky. "This is really cool like we are traveling in style". Lexi. "I agree plus we can really get around to other cities than just teleporting there". Andy said to them. The teens nod in agreement as the blimp takes off.

In Legacy Hills, Crushmis is in a furious mood as things are not going well for him. He is looking at the three creations that Sergiobot picked. He also glances at Josephine who is locked up in a different cell. "How dare that rebuild Mingbot take Neo Willcrush to Captain Drakomus". Crushmis said to Sergiobot like he is on a rampage.

Sergiobot looks back at Crushmis as it is still loyal to him. "I have to agree, but why take Neo Willcrush"? Sergiobot asks Crushmis.

Crushmis glances at Sergiobot as a couple of things entered his mind. "You guess could be anything. Let's send the first creation out". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods to Crushmis as it went to pick a creation.

Crushmis went towards Josephine's cell. "Your transformation into a creation will be done very soon my sweet". Crushmis said to Josephine.

Josephine glares up at Crushmis as she has shackles around her wrists. "I will never follow your orders, Harold. In fact, you will be defeated soon". Josephine said to Crushmis.

Crushmis smacks at Josephine to her face. She went to the floor in her cell. "Never call me by that heinous name". Crushmis said to Josephine as he leaves the room.

Back on the blimp, Remius lands the air ship in a field in Legacy Hills. "Ok that ride was pleasant". Gabe said to them. "I have to agree". Junior said to them.

Tyson looks around the field. "Plus we have to get Crushmis out of Legacy Hills as soon as possible in a fast piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Ryan nods as he looks at them. "I agree". Ryan said to them. He is curious what else will be happening in Legacy Hills.

Bridgette also nods as it hits her that her, Ryan, and Gwen are the final people to synch with their mythical creatures. "Plus when we synch with our creatures, we will also form the final Triad". Bridgette said to them.

Davis nods to them as it hits him that their final battle will be coming soon as well. "Yeah plus we will be facing our final battle". Davis said to them.

Linnie nods as she notices that Daphne and Zoe are quiet and distant. "Hey Daphne, Zoe, why are you two so quiet"? Linnie asks them.

The teens turn to Daphne and Zoe as Davis is right by their sides. "Next week starts the trial that will take place here. I am prepared for it, but now it is getting closer to the date that it starts. It is making me a bit nervous". Daphne said to them.

Zoe nods as she feels the same way. "Yeah it will be the first time I have seen my mom since she". Zoe stops herself as that betrayal feeling is creeping on her.

Gwen puts her hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Hey, you can talk to me right". Gwen said to Zoe. She has that compassionate look on her face.

Zoe nods to Gwen as she has a light smile on her face. "I have not seen my mom since she got arrested at the hospital in Reefside. When that trial starts, I will have to face her on the witness stand". Zoe said to Gwen as she is nervous about it.

Gwen nods as she understands it completely. "You know Zoe. I know how you feel when it comes to facing a mom in court". Gwen said to Zoe. She is thinking back to her own mom when she got arrested.

Zoe looks at Gwen with a surprised look on her face. "Really", Zoe said to Gwen as her eyes are widen.

Gwen nods back to Zoe as she looks at her. "Yeah, I had to face her when she was put on trial for her drug use and child neglect. I did felt being betrayed from her because she rather get drunk and high than taking care of me. Sometimes I wished my dad was still alive so he can divorce her and gotten sole custody of me". Gwen said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as Gwen does share the same feelings about the events from the past. "After my mom got arrested, my dad did get sole custody of me and Iris. After the trial is over, I will never see my mom again. I will have a fresh start on things". Zoe said as she has a confident look on her face.

Gwen smirks at Zoe as this is the first time she has seen a confident look on Zoe's face. "I have been wondering when you will show a confident look on your face, Zoe". Gwen said to Zoe.

Zoe smiles back at Gwen as the teens nod in agreement. "Thanks Gwen", Zoe said as she does feel more confident in herself.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as the teens are heading back to the blimp. "Looks like Crushmis did not waste any time with sending a creation into this town". Lexi said to them as she has her arms crossed.

Daphne nods in agreement as she is ready to fight. "Yeah let's move guys", Daphne said to them as they head out to the battle scene.

At a park in Legacy Hills, a creation is create havoc and chaos. Plus Underbots are with it as it is scaring the people. "This is crazy. We hear about this sort of thing on the news but never here". A person said to a friend as they run for cover.

The teens arrive as they grab their morphers out. "Looks like we got a level 3 creation that needs to be dealt with". Andy said to them.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The creation is a mutant wombat creation. It is really pudgy as it has pouches around its belly. "You must be those awful rangers. My master is not pleased that you invaded his headquarters and freed the other creations, and now I will destroy you". The creation said to them as it has three control necklaces around its neck.

"At least all of the captives got reversed and set free". Gwen said to the creation as the fight gets started.

The creation is running around like a crazy mad person is its long arms. "Geez what's with this thing? It's like it really wants to put us in its pouch". Gabe said to them.

Tyson nods as he and Ryan are dodging the mutant wombat creation's arms. "It's the intention in its music". Tyson said to them as he is dodging the strange creation.

Junior nods in agreement as he is also dodging the creation. "Yeah", Junior said to them as he is avoiding the creation.

The mutant wombat creation is getting hopping mad. It scoops up some of the Rangers, and they are in the creation's pouch.

"This is not what I have in mind". Lexi said as she is one of the Rangers trapped in the pouch.

"You are telling me". Bridgette said to Lexi. Linnie, Andy, and Davis are also trapped in the pouch.

The mutant wombat creation is laughing at the rangers. "What are you rangers going to do now? If you even attack me, your friends will be feeling the attack as well". The mutant wombat creation said to them.

Zoe has a worried look on her face. She is curious on how they will turn it around. Gwen is with her as she has a nod on her face. "We can fight back together Zoe". Gwen said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Gwen as she is not sure about it. "Really, can we really fight back"? Zoe asks Gwen.

Gwen looks at Zoe as she nods to her. "Yes Zoe, you told me your concerns about the upcoming trial starting tomorrow. I have been there too. You can get through the entire thing". Gwen said to Zoe.

The mutant wombat creation charges in at them as it separates Zoe and Gwen. The rangers see this as things are getting bad. "Zoe, Gwen no", Daphne yells out to them.

Gwen gets back up as she is fired up. "No one separates me from the angel. We can sympathize and empathize with each other. We confide in each other". Gwen said to the mutant wombat creation.

Zoe nods as she is in awe of her friend. 'Gwen is your confident, and she has done well'. A mysterious voice said to Zoe.

All the sudden, Gwen is getting synched with the Topaz Pegasus. The bond between them is unbreakable. "Synch of the Topaz Pegasus", Gwen said in a battle cry.

The rangers are in awe as Gwen is synching with the Topaz Pegasus. "This is awesome". Lexi said to them. "You said it", Andy said to them.

The mutant wombat creation is taking a few steps back. "No if you attack, your fellow teammates will get hit too". The mutant wombat creation said the yellow ranger.

"The Topaz Pegasus will never harm them. It is time for you to meet your end. Topaz Pegasus Lets Rise Up". Gwen said as Topaz Pegasus fully rises up with Gwen.

As the two charges in at the mutant wombat creation, Gwen uses her weapon to free the others from the pouch. The Topaz Pegasus hits the mutant wombat creation at the control necklaces.

As the rangers are freed, the mutant wombat creation is reversed back to a female human being. "Nice job Gwen", Gabe said to Gwen.

The teens nod in agreement as Gwen smiles at them. "Actually, it is me and Zoe that did it together". Gwen said to them.

The Rangers nod as they got the knocked out woman to the hospital, and then they headed back to the blimp.

Back at the Blimp, Gwen and Zoe are together as they look at each other. "I am glad that you confided in me Zoe. You really came from a long way". Gwen said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she smiles at them. "Yeah I really did come from a long way. Starting tomorrow, I will be facing my mom, Sharon, and that other woman at the trial. On top of that, I am not alone for it". Zoe said to them. The teens nod as they went in for a group hug.

Back in Eagleview, Captain Drakomus sees that the rangers and Crushmis are out of town. "When those rangers and pathetic Crushmis returns, thing will get so wild that I will defeat them both". Captain Drakomus said to himself as he is looking at an out cold Neo Willcrush.

End Chapter

Happy New Year to my readers.

Next Chapter: Rangers In Legacy Hills Part 2: The Love for the Angel


	67. Chapter 66

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 66: Rangers In Legacy Hills Part 2: The Synching Love for the Angel

Ryan's Narration

Ever since I became a ranger, I have build a crush on a fellow ranger. I have not gotten the courage to tell her my crush. I guess I have been paranoid to do it. I am paranoid that she might not have the same feelings about me. At the same time, she is the angel of the team. I hope that the love I do have with this teammate is truly real.

End Narration

It is an early Monday morning as the teens who attend Eagleview High School is on spring break this week. The teens convinced their parents to spend the week together in Legacy Hills. Everyone arrives to the blimp as the trial starts at 9:00 am sharp.

"Morning Rangers, ready to head out", Remius said to them. The teens nod as the blimp takes off into the sky.

Zoe sighs as she is looking out from a window. Ryan walks over to Zoe. "I take it you will be meeting up with your dad and Iris in Legacy Hills at the courthouse". Ryan asks Zoe.

Zoe turns around as she looks and smiles back to Ryan. She shakes her head to him. "Yeah, they want to see Angela being tried for her crimes". Zoe said to Ryan as she did not call her mom.

Ryan nods to Zoe as he can understand the reason. "We all want to see all three of them being found guilty in it". Ryan said to Zoe.

"Rangers we are approaching Legacy Hills and preparing to land". Remius said to them.

Ryan sighs as it is getting to the middle of the conversation with Zoe. "I guess it will have to wait to later". Ryan said to himself as no one else hears him.

Zoe looks at Ryan as she is wondering what he just said just now. They two or them meets up with the other teens. 'I wonder what is on Ryan's mind'. Zoe thought to herself. The teens gets out from the blimp as they head over to the courthouse.

At the courthouse, it is early as the reporters from various news media has not shown up yet. "At least the media circus has not shown up yet". Lexi said to them. The teens nod as Zoe went up to her dad and sister.

Ryan looks at them as he is a bit nervous. Junior and Tyson went up to Ryan. "You still have not told Zoe your feelings for her yet"? Junior asks Ryan.

Ryan turns around as he looks at Junior and Tyson. "No, with everything going on with Daphne, Davis, Zoe, and Ken, it is a wrong time to tell her". Ryan said to them.

Junior nods as he is being supportive of Daphne especially this week. "Yeah, with this going on, it would be a bad time to tell someone how you feel about them". Junior said to Ryan.

Tyson looks at Ryan as he is being a friend. "You and Zoe are a great match together in a love ballad. Plus the timing to tell her feelings has to be just right in a piece of music". Tyson said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he keeps it on his mind.

It is not long that everyone is walking in the courtroom. Zoe and Daphne tenses up as they see the three defendants sitting with their lawyer. Junior is holding Daphne's hand to calm her down. Ryan notices this as he is wondering if he should do the same thing.

A male judge walk towards the bench. "All rise for the honorable Judge Robert Reeves". The bailiff said as everyone in the courtroom rises.

As the judge has a sit in his chair, the rest of the people also sits back down. "This is my courtroom, and in this courtroom there will not be any kind of shenanigans coming from the defendants and the people in the audience. I expect this trial proceedings to go smoothly without too much conflict. Under no circumstances for anyone to be disrupted while a witness is on the stand. You may start with your opening arguments". Judge Reeves said to them.

The lawyer for the defense is a man who got up. He looks like a snappy dresser with a shark like attitude. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, look at my clients as they are on trial for something that they were trying to find someone important to Sharon. The special prosecutor is going to tell you that they came up with this plan together only that their teenage victims can escape freely with the help of their irresponsible friends. They are not guilty because Sharon is trying to find the one person that gotten cruel taken from her". The defense attorney said to the jury.

The teens frown as it is very absurd thing they ever heard of. 'Is that guy serious'? Gwen thought to herself. 'If I was on that jury, I would not believe it either'. Linnie thought to herself.

The special prosecutor got up as he has a stern look on his face. "The last time a jury has heard something similar to what he just said was 8 years ago. The evidence that I will present will show they planned the kidnapping. I will also prove to you that the witnesses got help and safety from the most unlikely of heroes. The heroes are not irresponsible. It is the defendants who are irresponsible". The special prosecutor said to the jury.

As the court proceedings get started, the defense called upon the warden and various correctional officers from the prison that Sharon was at. The questions got thrown at them, but as they got cross examined by the special prosecutor the truth is coming out. "I did not know that they gotten access to the work schedule of the prison guards and they should have not known that I was going to be out of town that weekend. If I did, I would have gotten wind of their plan and prevented their escape". The warden said to the special prosecutor.

The special prosecutor looks at the warden. "No further questions", The special prosecutor said to the judge as the witness steps down.

"This court is in recess for two hours". Judge Reeves said to them. He bangs his gavel as it lets out everyone from the courtroom.

Daphne sighs as she looks at them. "Those prison guards really betrayed their oath to the law to do personal favors for that convict". Daphne said to them.

Lexi nods in agreement as she looks at Daphne. "Yeah plus the prosecutor really nailed them at cross examination though". Lexi said to them.

All the sudden, the teens got the alert on their morphors as there is an attack in Legacy Hills. "We better move on this before things gets ugly". Andy said to them.

In downtown Legacy Hills, a creation is attacking the city. It is a mutant mule as it has three control necklaces around its neck. "Looks like they really did not waste time today". Gabe said to them. "Yeah", Gwen said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens shout out as they morph into ranger form.

The mutant mule creation looks at the rangers. "You must be the rangers after all. I will make sure you all destroyed". The mutant mule creation said to them as the fight gets started.

The mutant mule creation is starting buck kicking the rangers. "I can't love or reproduce, so I will take it out on you". The mutant mule creation said to them. It is starting on a rampage.

The rangers dodge the mutant mule creation as they can see it is rampaging in the streets of Legacy Hills. "This is a nutty piece of music". Tyson said as he is dodging the creation.

Bridgette nods in agreement as she also dodging the creation. "This thing is really being on the offensive here". Bridgette said to them.

Davis also nods in agreement as he is putting up a defensive blow from the creation. "Yeah, we really need put a blown on this jack". Davis said to them.

The mutant mule creation is continuing to go on a rampage as it eyes Ryan and Zoe. "I will put an end to love starting with the two of you". The mutant mule creation said as it charges at them.

Linnie notices this as she turns to Zoe and Ryan. "Zoe, Ryan, look out", Linnie yells out to them. She is looking out for the two of them.

Zoe and Ryan look at each other as the creation is heading towards them. Ryan has a sudden boost of confidence. He pushes Zoe out of the way as he pulls out his weapon. "You are not getting of the way of someone I really love and care about". Ryan said to the creation as he delivers a powerful punch to the creation.

As the mutant mule creation went back some, the rangers are surprised that Ryan is admitting his feelings about Zoe. "Did he what I think he is doing"? Andy asks them.

Zoe looks at the white ranger as she has a smile on her face. 'I knew he has feelings for me'. Zoe thought to herself. She puts her hand on her heart like she is feeling being truly loved.

The mutant mule creation had an evil and devious grin on its face. "Love must be destroyed". The creation said to the white ranger.

Ryan frowns as he is facing the mutant mule creation. "You can not destroy love. It is a force of nature between two people that care about each other deeply. Zoe is my angel that sends my fears and my paranoia away". Ryan said to the mule creation.

Zoe is in awe as she hears it from Ryan. "Oh Ryan, I do like you as well". Zoe said as she looks at him.

The mutant mule creation is getting really mad. "I will end you first before you go out on your first date with the purple ranger". The mutant mule creation said to Ryan.

As Ryan and the creation is going at it, Zoe is looking at them as she hopes that Ryan will be alright. 'Zoe, the love that the white ranger has for you is real and true like your heart is. The synch of the Pearl Phoenix will start right about now.

Ryan is getting exhausted as he looks at the creation. All the sudden, he gets connected to the Pearl Phoenix like the two of them have an unbreakable bond. "This is where you will be defeated. Synch of the Pearl Phoenix". Ryan said as the Pearl Phoenix is with him.

The rangers are noticing the huge change in Ryan. "He has really come a long way just like Zoe". Lexi said to Daphne. Daphne nods in agreement as she sees it as well. "I have to agree". Daphne said to Lexi.

The mutant mule creation looks scared as it realizes that it will not win. "You must be bluffing". The mule creation said to Ryan.

Ryan does not back down as he is powering up his weapon. "I. Am. Not. Bluffing. You will not harm the people that I love and care about. Pearl Phoenix Lets Rise Up", Ryan said as the Pearl Phoenix rises up with him like it is more than a body and a spirit is rising up.

As the two charge in at the mule creation, they are uniting as one. Ryan and the Pearl Phoenix hits the creation as the three control necklaces gets destroyed.

The mute mule creation gets reversed back to a female human being as the control necklaces are destroyed. "Way to go Ryan". Junior said to Ryan. Gabe and Tyson nod in agreement as he has join the ranger couple club.

Ryan nods as he looks at Zoe. The two of them share a romantic hug. "You have no idea how long I have been figuring out my feelings for you, Zoe. With everything that has been going on, I figured it was best to wait until now. When you get on that witness stand, I will be watching you making your stand to your mom". Ryan said to Zoe.

Zoe smiles as tears of happiness falls down her face underneath her helmet. "Oh Ryan, you are one of my best supporters. Plus I will go out with you". Zoe said to Ryan.

As the rangers take the knocked out woman to the hospital, they head back to the courthouse as the trial continues.

Meanwhile back at Crushmis's new location. Sergiobot frowns as they are down to their last creation to send against the rangers. As it looks at mutant lava rock creation with four control necklaces, Sergiobot realizes that the last person that needs to synch to their mythical creature is the orange ranger. It notices on the map that three more are one the map, and one of them is at the courthouse. "Could it be the purple ranger's sister that once worked with my master? If it is, I can destroy her once and for all". Sergiobot said to itself as it has a plan. What it does not know that the dot represents someone else.

End Chapter

The first part of the trial is getting started. Plus Zoe, Daphne, and young Avalon will take the stand in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 3: The Sunstone Protective Synch on Angels and Sisters


	68. Chapter 67

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 67: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 3: The Sunstone Protective Synch on Angels and Sisters

Bridgette's Narration

I have always wanted a younger sibling. Whether it is a young brother or sister, it would be my job to protect them and look out for them. Although, I am one of the older rangers on the team. In a way, I am like the big sister on the team and protects the younger rangers. In this case, I am protecting the Angel.

End Narration

Back at Crushmis's new location, Sergiobot is making some modifications to its body. It looks at the monitors as it can not stop thinking about the dot that appeared on the screen. 'If that is the human form of Dark Life, then eliminating her once and for all can be something very good to my master'. Sergiobot thought to itself.

Crushmis in another room as he knows that he has already sent out the last creation to attack the Rangers. He has a sick and twisted look on his face. He has the creation transformation machine operational. "Sergiobot", Crushmis said to Sergiobot as it is needed.

Sergiobot walk in the room as it is being summoned. "Yes Master, I want you to bring Josephine to me. It is time for her transformation". Crushmis said to Sergiobot.

Sergiobot nods as it is following orders. "Yes Master", Sergiobot said to Crushmis. It went to a different room as it brings Josephine to Crushmis. She does not look very happy as she is being brought to Crushmis.

Josephine glares at Crushmis as she is struggling in Sergiobot's grip. "What do you want from me"? Josephine asks Crushmis.

Crushmis looks at Josephine as he has that sick and twisted look on his face. "Today is your transformation day, Josephine". Crushmis said to o Josephibe.

Josephine frowns as she is brought to the machine. As she is getting restrained on the machine, Josephine is still struggling. "It will never work on me, Harold". Josephine said to Crushmis.

Crushmis frowns as he always got called by his human name by Josephine. "When you become my special creation, you be forced to call me Master Crushmis". Crushmis said to Josephine as he turns on the machine.

Back in the Blimp, Daphne is sleeping in the med bay as she is with Ken. All the sudden, Daphne walks up to strange noises. She looks at Ken as he is making some movement of his fingers and his head. "What is going on"? Daphne asks herself as she gets Remius.

Remius rushes in the room as he sees this as well. "Remius what's going on with him"? Daphne asks Remius.

Remius looks at Ken as he puts his hand on his forehead. "He might be coming around but it is like someone else is in serious trouble". Remius said to Daphne.

In Ken's mind scape

Ken is looking around as he is hearing Josephine's voice. "Josephine, where are you"? Ken asks out there.

"I am being turned into a creation against my will, Ken. I can't resist it anymore. I am getting the same transformation but in a upgraded form as". Josephine said to Ken as her voice is disappearing.

End mind scape

Remius and Daphne look at each other as Jen's head movement stops. "Remius, what just happened"? Daphne asks Remius.

Remius looks at Daphne as he shakes his head. "It seems that Crushmis has turned Josephine into one of his creations, but she did not say who the transformation in an upgraded form of". Remius said to Daphne.

Daphne frowns as it does effect her and the others. "This is definitely bad". Daphne said to herself as she heads back to bed.

The next morning, everyone is back at the courthouse. The Monster Hunter teens are there to support them as it is Daphne's, Zoe's, and young Avalon's turn to testify.

Andi looks at them. "I wished that this trial was back in your town instead of a different state". Andi said to them.

Daphne shrugs as she looks at them. "Things happen and motions got passed by the defense for the change of venue". Daphne said to Andi.

JT nods as he sees the various news media being here. "This thing does have a high profile attention". JT said to them.

The teens notice young Avalon standing with Zoe. "Are you nervous about testifying, Avalon"? Lexi asks Avalon. She is taking a liking to the 6 year old girl.

Avalon looks at the teenagers as she shakes her head. "Not really, as long I have my courage to conquer things, I am not afraid or nervous about anything". Avalon said to them.

The teens grin as they look at Avalon. "Well, she has enough courage for the rest of us". Drew said to them.

Zoe nods as she is very nervous about testifying against her mom. "Yeah I probably need a lot more though". Zoe said to them.

Gwen puts her supportive hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you will be fine. Plus you are the one that escaped from them". Gwen said to Zoe.

Clyde nods in agreement with Gwen. "Yeah, it must have taken you a lot of courage to do that". Clyde said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she is thinking back about two years earlier when she got protected by a purple ranger. "I guess I remembered something that happened two years ago. I got protected by the Elemental Saints Rangers". Zoe said to them.

Garry looks at Zoe as he does remember about it. "Did you say the Elemental Saints Rangers? I got protected by their blue ranger". Garry said to them.

Tyson nods as he remembers it as well. "I too got protected by the Elemental Saints rangers. It seems that it was fate that we became rangers like a secret passage of music". Tyson said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement as well. "Yeah, i mean they saved the world as well". Ryan said to them.

Lilly nods in agreement with Tyson. "I can agree with that logic". Lilly said to them. She remembers the white ranger as well.

Linnie looks at Andy as she remembers being in Warrior Heights two years ago. "Come to think of it, I do remember being protected by a cyan ranger in Warrior Heights". Linnie said to them.

Andy looks back at Linnie as he was in the same town. "I was in Warrior Heights as well two years ago. I got protected by a female black ranger. Man if I found you back then, we would have been reunited much sooner". Andy said to Linnie.

Davis nods as he looks at them. "You know I was also in Warrior Heights as well. Not only I got protected by the Elemental Saint Silver Ranger, the Spirit Warrior Silver ranger was there as well". Davis said to them.

This catches the teens off guard as Bridgette nods as she has something to add. "Come to think of it, I got protected by a gold ranger two years ago". Bridgette said to them.

Junior and Gabe look at each other as they got protected as well. "So did I, and that gold ranger has a lot of spunk and attitude". Junior said to them.

Gabe nods as he remembers being protected by a green ranger. "I got protected by a green ranger as well. Although I did try to flirt with her, but she got a boyfriend". Gabe said to them.

Andi rolls her eyes at Gabe. "You always flirt with the girls. Hurt Gwen and I will pound you. Although I did get protected by a female green ranger too. Then again, the purple Elemental Saint Ranger that protected Drew has my kind of sass". Andi said to to Drew.

Drew sighs as he does remember her very well. "Don't remind me, although she did protect me though". Drew said to them.

Lexi nods as she remembers the pink Elemental Saint Ranger protected her. "The ranger that protected me, I did not believe her at first but when she pushed me out of the way from it. I realized that I had to listen to her and let her do her job". Lexi said to them.

It hits Daphne as she looks at JT. "I should have remembered you from two years earlier when the red Elemental Saint Ranger protected us". Daphne said to JT.

JT nods as he is starting to remember. "Yeah I was in Riverdale with my mom for a baking contest". JT said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "I suppose it was fate that we became rangers after all". Daphne said to them.

As the teens including young Avalon walk into the courtroom, they all sit together on the prosecution side of the room. "I really hope that they get the guilty verdict at the end of the trial". Zoe said to Daphne. "You, me, and Avalon". Daphne said to Zoe.

As the court proceedings gets started, the special prosecutor looks at the judge. "I call upon Avalon Winchester to the stand". The special prosecutor said to them.

As Avalon is being called to the stand, the rangers are shocked that the young six year old girl is called first to testify.

"Avalon, do you know why you are being called to the stand"? The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the crowd and the jury. "To tell the truth about what happened. If you tell a lie to the court, you could be charged with perjury. That is a serious bad thing to do" Avalon said to the court.

The crowd grin as they see the little girl. The special prosecutor looks at Avalon. "Avalon, what happened in the hospital room"? The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court as she is not afraid. "I was visiting Zoe and Mr. Corey was in the room as well. All the sudden, Mr. Corey told us that someone was coming. I hide beside the bed until it was safe to come out. All the sudden, the mean lady walks in the room. She and Mr. Corey were arguing and about to fight. I saw the mean lady knocked Mr. Corey out with a syringe. I saw it in Mr. Corey's neck". Avalon said to the court.

The special prosecutor grabs an evidence bag containing the syringe. "Avalon is this the syringe that got out Corey knocked out? People's exhibit A1", The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the syringe. "Yes it is". Avalon said to the special prosecutor.

The special prosecutor looks at Avalon. "What happened next in the room"? The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the courtroom. "I opened the container with the devil eggs and threw one at the mean lady". Avalon said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Avalon. "How did the mean lady react when she got hit with the devil eggs"? Special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court. "She was furious with me. She look like she was Miss. Diana, but I knew she was not Miss. Diana". Avalon said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks back at Avalon. "How did the mean lady react when you figured it out"? The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court. "I explained to the mean lady that Miss. Diana is very nice and kind. She never hurt Mr. Corey like the mean lady did. I continued to throw the devil eggs long enough for the police to arrest the mean lady. The devil eggs is the only thing I had to throw at the mean lady because I had to improvise on it". Avalon said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Avalon. "Why were you at the hospital in the beginning"? The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court room. "I was getting my stitches taken out from the surgery I had that removed my inflamed appendix that caused my appendicitis. Plus I had a get well card for Zoe because I wanted to extend my kindness towards someone I have never met before". Avalon said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Avalon. "Avalon, who is the mean lady? And is she here today"? The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court room. "The mean lady is sitting next to the lawyer in the white shirt, and yes she is here". Avalon said as she points at Angela Beckett.

The special prosecutor looks at the court room. "The witness is pointing to Angela Beckett. Now Avalon, did you see the other two defendants at the hospital"? The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court. "No sir, they were not there on that day". Avalon said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at the court. "No further questions", the special prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense lawyer looks at Avalon. "Avalon, you seem to be a very nice child.

How did you know what some words like perjury, inflamed, and improvise even mean"? The defense lawyer asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the defense lawyer. "I look the word up in a dictionary to learn what it means. Plus my parents and he adults explains it to me". Avalon said to the defense lawyer.

The defense lawyer looks at Avalon. "What happened earlier that day before the hospital"? The defense lawyer asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court as it is a question. "I was at school at Unity Lakes Elementary School". Avalon asks the lawyer.

The defense lawyer looks at Avalon. "Were you sent to the principal's office on that very day"? The defense lawyer asks Avalon.

Avalon frowns as she is getting upset. "Yes", Avalon said to the court room.

The defense lawyer looks at Avalon. "Why were you sent to the principal's office for"? The defense lawyer asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court. "I wanted to get my book back after it was confiscated from me by the teacher's aid". Avalon said to the court.

The special prosecutor frowns as this is getting a bit off topic. The defense lawyer looks at Avalon. "Why did she do that"? Defense attorney asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at the court. "She said that I was too young to understand and comprehend the book, so I took it back because it has my name on it". Avalon said to the court.

The defense attorney looks at Avalon. "So are you a typical trouble maker"? The defense attorney asks Avalon.

"Objection, the defense is trying to destroy the witness creditability". The special prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge nods in agreement with the special prosecutor. "Sustained", the judge said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney frowns as he failed to break it. "No further questions", the defense attorney said to the judge as he sits down.

The special prosecutor got back up. "Redirect your honor", the special prosecutor asks the judge. The judge nods to the special prosecutor.

The special prosecutor looks at Avalon. "Avalon, what grade are you currently"? The special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon looks a bit more calm. "I am in the first grade. My kindergartener teacher and my parents agreed that I needed to be more challenged in the classroom, so they elevated me to the first grade". Avalon said to the court.

The special prosecutor nods to Avalon. "What is your current reading level"? Special prosecutor asks Avalon.

Avalon has a proud look on her face. "It is at fifth grade reading level". Avalon said to them as she has a told ya look on her face towards the defense lawyer.

The special prosecutor looks at the judge. "No further questions", the special prosecutor said to the judge.

"You may step down", the judge said to Avalon. Avalon steps down from the witness stand as she sits with Zoe and her parents.

The judge looks at the court. "This court will take a 15 minute recess". The judge said to the court.

As court is being let out, the teens went out to the lobby. "You were great. Although that defense lawyer really wanted to destroy you up there". Zoe said to Avalon.

Avalon shrugs to the teens. "Thanks Zoe, I think that lawyer will try to do that to all of us". Avalon said to them.

Gabe frowns as he is going to be called to the stand. "It seems that the defense lawyer wants to make it look like we are the ones responsible for it". Gabe said to them.

Just as Daphne is going to say something, the Underdog Squad Rangers are alerted to a ranger battle. "They really picked a bad time to send a creation". Andi said to them.

Daphne sighs as they do have a job to do. "There is not much choice on it guys". Daphne said to them. "Plus you, Zoe, and Gabe has to testify". Lexi said to them.

Bridgette looks at them as she has something in mind. "Daphne, Gabe, and Zoe can stay here while me and some of the others can go deal with the creation". Bridgette said to them.

The teens look at each other as Bridgette is taking charge of the situation. "Are you sure about this Bridgette"? Ryan asks Bridgette.

Bridgette nods to them as she is serious about it. "Yes Ryan, it is the only way that it could work". Bridgette said to them.

Gwen looks at Bridgette as she is going with her. "I am coming with you". Gwen said to Bridgette. Ryan sighs as he stands with her. "I will go as well. We are in the same Triad after all". Ryan said to them.

Daphne looks at them as she understands why they are doing it. "Good luck guys", Daphne said to them.

As Bridgette, Ryan, and Gwen leaves the courthouse, Zoe's sister Iris and Avalon follows them out from the courthouse to the battle scene.

At the battle scene, Ryan, Gwen, and Bridgette sees the rock lava creation as it throws fire balls at the town. "I was hoping there will be more of you". The creation said to them.

Bridgette looks at them creation as she, Ryan, and Gwen grab their morphors out. "There maybe the three of us, but it is our fight to deal with". Bridgette said to the creation.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the three teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The rock lava creation has four control necklaces. "This will be easier than I thought". The creation said to them. It is throwing lava rocks at them.

The rangers are dodging it as more rangers arrive to help. "Wrong it just got harder". Andi said to them.

Ryan is surprised to see the Monster Hunter teens with their morphors in hand. "Guys", Ryan said to them.

JT looks at the three rangers. "Your teammates are back in the court room and they proceeding just got started. We thought we would give you more back up". JT said to them.

"Hunters Rise, Power Rangers", the Monster Hunter teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle gets started, Iris and Avalon see the rangers fighting a monster. "Wait where you going"? Iris asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Iris as she is not afraid. "I want to help them". Avalon said to Iris. Iris shakes her head as this is way to dangerous for a six year old girl.

"No, Zoe will freak if you go out there". Iris said to Avalon.

All the sudden, Sergiobot arrives at the scene. "I will end all of you and retake the dot". Sergiobot said to the rangers.

The rangers look at each other as they are confused by it. "What dot"? Drew asks them. JT shrugs as he does not know. "Not sure man, but it must be someone". JT said to them.

Bridgette frowns as this battle is getting ugly and intense already. 'This is bad. They must have the worst timing to show up. Plus who is this dot that Sergiobot is talking about'. Bridgette thought to herself as the battle is continuing.

Meanwhile back at Captain Drakomus's hideout in Eagleview. Captain Drakomus sees the dot on the monitor as all the sudden two more dots also appear on the screen as well. "It seems that two more dots are in another human city as well with the first dot. Zongborgix and Mingtragix report to me at once". Captain Drakomus said to them.

"Yes Captain Drakomus", Zongborgix and Mingtragix said to Captain Drakomus as they are being summoned.

Captain Drakomus looks at them. "It seems that these three dots are important. I want you to capture them and bring them to me. Plus under no circumstances are you two to get caught by Crushmis". Captain Drakomus said to them.

Zongborgix and Mingtragix nod to Captain Drakomus. "Yes Captain Drakomus", they said in unison as they leave his ship for Legacy Hills.

Captain Drakomus has an evil grin on his face. "I will soon take those three dots and Segriobot. Once that is done, I will personally destroy Crushmis and the rangers myself". Captain Drakomus said to himself as he has an evil grin on his face as he looks at Neo Willcrush as he is locked up as well.

End Chapter

I decided to change things up in this chapter.

Next Chapter: Rangers In Legacy Hills Part 4: The Sunstone Protective Synch of the Angels and Sisters


	69. Chapter 68

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 68: Rangers In Legacy Hills Part 4: The Sunstone Protective Synch of the Angels and Sisters

Back in the court room, Zoe is now on the witness stand. She looks at her mom with the other defendants. Angela is scowling at Zoe as she has a furious look on her face.

The special prosecutor got up as he looks at Zoe. "Zoe, what happened when you were taken out of school by Angela Beckett"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the court as she glances at the jury. "It was very strange. She disguises herself as my dad. She told me that I could not go back for my stuff or say goodbye to my friends". Zoe said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks back at Zoe. "What happened next"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks back at the courtroom. "She took me to a black van. I felt that something was very wrong with this. I tried to pull away, but she made me get into that van". Zoe said to the court room.

The special prosecutor grabs a picture of the first black van from the school's security camera as evidence. The picture has Zoe and a disguised Angela in it as they are driving away. "Peoples exhibit A38 your honor". The special prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge nods as the special prosecutor looks at Zoe as he shows the picture of the van. "Is this the picture of the van that Angela drove to the school that day"? Special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the court room. "Yes it is". Zoe said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe. "Where did Angela first take you to on that day"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom again. "She took me to the warehouse". Zoe said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks back at Zoe. "What happened in that warehouse"? They special prosecutor ask Zoe.

Zoe looks at they courtroom as she glances at the jury. "Angela sold me to the two people sitting with her". Zoe said to them.

The special prosecutor looks back at Zoe. "What happened after that"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe sighs as this is very painful to talk about. "Angela said By the way, I wished it was you that disappeared when Iris was kidnapped years ago. That way, it would have been what I should have envisioned all along. I was about to charge towards her when Sharon stopped me and taken me to a chair. I watched Angela leaving the warehouse". Zoe said to the special prosecutor.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe. "What happened after that"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom as it is too a painful area. The third defendant Margo also left the warehouse to reliever some message to Daphne. Sharon started to interrogate me as she hold a pair of hair clippers in her hands". Zoe said to the court as she is about to cry.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe as it is at the painful area. "What did the defendant Sharon did to you in the interrogation"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the jury as she is upset. "Sharon asked me questions about her biological daughter Daphne. When I refused to answer her questions, she hit me and put pressure on my ankle. She even shaven my some of my hair". Zoe said to the court.

The jury looks at Zoe as it is one of the hardest things they heard in the trial.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe. "What happened after that"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom as it is out of the hard section for the moment. "The third defendant, Margo came back to the warehouse saying that she has finished delivering a message to Daphne and phase 2 is done. They left me in the warehouse". Zoe said to the court room.

The special prosecutor looks back at Zoe. "What happened when they brought Daphne to the warehouse"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom. "I saw Daphne begging brought to the cell. She was out cold. I realized that they got to her some way. When Daphne came too, we talked about what happened. That's when Sharon came back in with the hair clippers. She said that we had to look just like her. She shaved off Daphne's head and finished shaving off the rest of my hair. She placed two blonde wigs on our head. Sharon and Margo loaded us up into a van and drove away". Zoe said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe as he grabs the evidence bag containing the hair clippers. He went to the judge. "People's A39", the special prosecutor said to the judge. The judge nods to allow it.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe as he shows the hair clippers. "Zoe is these hair clippers that shaved your head and Daphne's head"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom as she nods to him. "Yes it is". Zoe said to the courtroom. She takes off the current wig to show the current state of her hair. The jury gasps as they see how much Zoe has been through.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe. "What happened when the van fully stopped at the night"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the special prosecutor as she looks at the jury. "Daphne and I were brought out from the van into a seedy motel room. It was very late. The two defendants went to sleep". Zoe said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe. "What happened next"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom. "Daphne told me to escape from our captors. She told me to go to Mystic Hallow and ask for Gordon Sanders. I had to be very quiet and sneaked out from the motel room. I repeat myself where the van is located and the license plate number. I limped all the way to Reefside General Hospital instead of Mystic Hallow". Zoe said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe. "You must have a lot of courage to escape like that is that correct"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe nods to the courtroom. "Yes that is correct". Zoe said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe. "What happened at the hospital"? The special prosecutor asks Zoe.

Zoe sighs as she looks at the jury. "I was in bed as I got two special visitors in Avalon and Corey. All the sudden, Corey told us that someone was coming. That is when a nurse walked into the room. I got really scared as it was Angela. As Angela knocked Corey out, I saw Avalon coming to my defense and start throwing devil eggs at her. She kept it up to make her leave. That's when Angela got arrested. If it wasn't for Avalon, I would have been recaptured and brought to those two". Zoe said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks at Zoe as he has no other questions. "No further questions", The special prosecutor said to the judge as he sits down.

The defense attorney got up as he looks at Zoe. "Describe your relationship with Angela"? The defense attorney asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom. "It was mostly rocky". Zoe said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Zoe. "Rocky, was it because you were cutting your self"? The defense attorney asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom. "Yes plus there other problems as well". Zoe said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at Zoe. "How often you went to the prison with Angela"? The defense attorney asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom. "Always when I stayed with her over the weekends". Zoe said to the court.

The defense attorney looks at Zoe. "Why did Angela made you go"? The defense attorney asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the courtroom. "She said this is where I ended up if I did not tell the truth about what happened when my sister disappeared". Zoe said to the court.

The defense attorney looks at Zoe. "You kept what happened to your sister to your self for so long because you are irresponsible teen is that correct"? The defense attorney asks Zoe.

The special prosecutor got up. "Objection, the defense is trying to intimidate the witness". The special prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at the courtroom. "Sustained", The judge said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney frowns as he looks at Zoe. "No further questions", the defense attorney said to the court.

The judge looks at Zoe. "You may step down". The judge said to Zoe. Zoe nods as she leaves the witness stand as she rushes out from the courtroom to go help the others.

Back at the battle, Bridgette, Ryan, Gwen, and the Monster Hunter rangers are facing the creation and Sergiobot in an intense battle. "Geez this creation is a lot stronger than the other creations we have faced". Gwen said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement as he is holding his weapon. "I have to agree. Plus the others are in court right now. We even got additional back up". Ryan said to them.

Bridgette nods as the Monster Hunter rangers are helping them out. "We will have to make the best of it for now". Bridgette said to them.

Close by Iris and Avalon are watching the rangers in their battle. Iris is getting very nervous and scared as she is starting to remember about the thing that took her. Avalon looks at Iris. "What's wrong"? Avalon asks Iris.

Iris look at the young girl. "That thing reminds me of the thing she hat took me when I was a kid". Iris said as she remembers it all.

Avalon looks at the older girl as she continues to watch the battle. She frowns as they are not doing so well. She grabs a medium sized rock. She looks at the robotic officer as she is not afraid of it. As she throws the rock at Sergiobot, it gets hit in the head.

Sergiobot looks around as it is looking for the person that threw that. "How dare to throw that thing at me. Lava rock attack that person". Sergiobot said to the creation. It nods as it receives the orders.

The creation looks at the two civilians as it sends the lava wave at them. Iris frowns as she is getting scared. She takes young Avalon with her as they are running away from it.

The Rangers frown as this is targeting them. "Where did they come from"? Andi asks them.

All the sudden, Zoe shows up in ranger form as her weapon cuts the lava wave away from them. "Stay away from them", Zoe said to creation and Sergiobot.

"I like your timing". Drew said to Zoe. The Monster Hunter teens nod in agreement.

Zoe nods as she looks at them. "I just finished testifying in court. I noticed that those two were not there". Zoe said to them as she is referring to Iris and Avalon.

Sergiobot looks at them as it has a devious and evil grin on its face. "Finally, I can finally eliminate them together". Sergiobot said to them. It presses a button as it is powering up a terrible energy beam.

It is setting up a target as it is aimed at Zoe, Iris, and Avalon. "The purple ranger, the sister, and the mysterious dot will be eliminated all together". Sergiobot said to them.

As the energy beam is fired, the rangers are shocked that it is aimed at them. "Zoe look out". Gwen yells at Zoe. Ryan is getting scared that he may lose her.

Something in Bridgette makes her to rush over to them. She has her arms out as she is ready to protect them. "I am not going to let you harm them. They are the angels and the sisters that should have never been separated by you. The Selkie is protectors of the Angels". Bridgette said out loud like it is in a new battle cry.

The rangers are getting speechless as the energy beam is getting closer and closer to them. All the sudden, a orange veil is glowing as it is protecting Zoe, Iris, and Avalon. 'Zoe, your protector is here not just for you and your sister. She is here to protect the next angel'. The voice of the Sunstone Selkie said to Zoe telepathically.

Bridgette feels a warm power flowing through her as she is synching with the Sunstone Selkie. They share an unbreakable bond as they are connected. "Synch of the Sunstone Selkie, Sunstone Selkie Lets Rise Up", Bridgette said as she powers up with the Selkie.

As the Selkie rises up, it is a complete Selkie as it is with Bridgette. The two of them charge towards the Lava rock creation. As the four control necklaces are destroyed, the lava rock creation is reversing back to a human being.

The Monster Hunter teens are very surprised by this. "So this is the synching that they have been telling us about". Lilly said to them. "Yeah", Garry said to them.

Sergiobot frowns as the orange ranger is getting in its way. "I had it with you Rangers". Sergiobot said as it is seeing red.

Gwen and Ryan feels the same thing that Bridgette is getting as they went over to Bridgette. "You are finished Sergiobot". Gwen said to Sergiobot. "That's right, you will never go near the Beckett sisters as long as we are around". Ryan said to Sergiobot. "That's because we are also the angels". Bridgette said to Sergiobot.

All the sudden, the Monster Hunter rangers and Avalon see an amethyst purple around them along with their ranger color. "Is that their Triad forming"? Clyde asks them. JT nods as it is the first time for him to see it. "I think it is". JT said to them. The four rangers form a triangle.

"The Confidant Guardian of the Amethyst Angel, Topaz Pegasus Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger", Gwen said as she is in her pose.

"The Lover Guardian of the Amethyst Angel, Pearl Phoenix Underdog Squad White Ranger". Ryan said as he is in his pose.

"The Protector Guardian of the Amethyst Angel, Sunstone Selkie Underdog Squad Orange Ranger", Bridgette said as she is in her pose.

"The Triad of Protection Amethyst Angel, Amethyst Angel Underdog Squad Purple Ranger". Zoe said as the Amethyst Angel rises with her.

As the four colors are coming together and combining as one, it fires at Sergiobot. Sergiobot frowns as it gets hit directly. "I will be back for my revenge rangers". Sergiobot said as it is destroyed and disappeared.

All the sudden, a third new gemstone is falling as it lands in Zoe's hands. They are very by the turn of events. "That's strange why did we form our Triad today"? Bridgette asks them.

Zoe shrugs as they do not know. "I am not sure Bridgette. Maybe Remius has some answers for us". Zoe said to them.

The Monster Hunter teams are completely speechless as they saw a Triad forming together. "That Triad formation is awesome". Andi said to them.

Gwen nod as she looks at Andi. "Thanks Andi, plus we should probably head back. Avalon's mom is probably getting worried about her daughter". Gwen said to them.

The Rangers nod as they parted ways. They took the knocked out man to the hospital since he was the person that became the creation.

Back at the courthouse, the trial proceedings are done for the day. Stella sighs in relief as Avalon returned safely. "You had me worried sick". Stella said to Avalon. "Sorry mommy, the power rangers were there". Avalon said to her mom. Stella nods she can tell that she is telling the truth.

Daphne looks at them as she notices the newest gemstone in Zoe's hands. "Zoe did you guys what I think you did"? Daphne asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at the people leaving the area. "Yeah, we did, but let's discuss it back at the blimp". Zoe said to them. The teens look at each other as they are wondering what happened in the battle.

Back on the Blimp, Zoe shows the third gemstone to Remius. "Bridgette synched up with the Sunstone Selkie, but we did not anticipated to form our Triad today". Zoe said to them as she explained to them what happened.

The teens are surprised by this as they look at Zoe. "Yeah but why did you form the Triad so quickly though"? Daphne asks them.

Remius looks at them as he has the answers. "Rangers, the true reason why Zoe, Bridgette, Ryan, and Gwen formed the Triad because they were also protecting a member of the next Triad and did not know it". Remius said to them.

The teens are shocked by the news as they look at the monitor. The dot on the screen is blue. "Hold on, the person that represented the blue dot was there at the battle today". Ryan said to them.

Gwen looks at them as she is putting two and two together. "The only other people that was there besides us and the Monster Hunter teens was Iris and Avalon". Gwen said to them.

The teens look at each other as two more dots appear on the screen. One of them is in red and the other one is in silver. "Looks like that blue dot is not the only dots in Legacy Hills". Lexi said to them.

Andy nods as this is a new protection detail. "If Crushmis or Captain Drakomus get their hands on them, they could be in serious danger". Andy said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the monitor again. "Yeah but the question remains is who are represented by those dots"? Gabe asks them. "Plus who is it that we have to protect"? Junior asks them.

Davis looks at the three gemstones. "Maybe we will know more once we figure out what these gemstones represents". Davis said to them.

Linnie nods in agreement with Davis. "Yeah", Linnie said to them. Tyson also nods as there time in Legacy Hills is turning very complex.

Back at Crushmis's new location, Crushmis frowns as Sergiobot has not returned since going to fight against the rangers. "I have no other need to be here. Besides I rather finish those rangers and Captain Drakomus in Eagleview". Crushmis said to himself as he loads up and head back to Eagleview.

At the same time back in Eagleview, Sergiobot unexpectedly arrives at Captain Drakomus's headquarters injured by the Triad Beam of the Amethyst Angel. "Why am I here"? Sergiobot asks out there.

Captain Drakomus looks at Sergiobot. "You desire to get back at those rangers right. You deserve a special upgrade like your fellow comrades". Captain Drakomus said as he uses his power to transform Sergiobot into a robotic beast.

Sergiobot gets a lot bigger and stronger as it has bigger robotic muscles and strength. It gains powerful claws on its hands and knees.

Captain Drakomus smiles as the transformation is complete. "I now call you Sergiotrong". Captain Drakomus said to the newly Sergiotrong.

Sergiotrong looks at Captain Drakomus as it has an evil smirk on its face. "Those Rangers will finally be destroyed". Sergiotrong said as it is taller than Zongborgix and Mingtragix combined.

End Chapter

Yeah I hope that the reason why the third Triad formation makes sense to all of you.

Next Chapter: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 5: Zongborgix Last Stand Against the Faith


	70. Chapter 69

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 69: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 5: The Talk of the New Triad

Remius's Narration

The rangers are doing well as they are dealing with the human trial and the battles being thrown by Crushmis. It is like they have so much on their plate, and yet they are juggling it with great strides. Although what I am going to tell them about the next Triad, they are probably going to be shocked by it. Plus a couple of them are going to feel down about it.

End Narration

It is the evening on the blimp. The rangers are in the main ops room. They see Remius holding the three new gemstones in a special box. "Gather around rangers", Remius said to them.

The teens went towards the table as they look at the three gemstones. "What's going on Remius"? Daphne asks Remius. She looks at the gemstones as she can not help but wonder what it contains.

Remius looks at the teens as they are all together. "I am going to tell you what these gemstone represent and what mythical creature is within them. As you know, each gemstone you possess a mythical creature. However with the new gemstones, they may possess a different mythical creature. Plus it may be the same creature, but it will be in a different color. Also the gemstones that will be supporting the new Triad may also change as well". Remius said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they look at the gemstones. "They look so different from ours though". Lexi said to Remius.

Remius nods to the pink ranger. "They are, and there are two more things you all should know". Remius said to them.

The teens look at each other as this news is very unexpected to them. "What is it Remius"? Andy said to them. They nod in agreement as they want to know what it is.

Remius looks at the rangers. "After you defeat Crushmis and Captain Drakomus, some of you are not going to keep the gemstones that are in your morphors. The second thing is that what ever the colors of the new gemstone are the ranger that matches that color gets to pick which gemstone is going to be the protector, lover, and confident in the next Triad. Remius said to them.

This news is unexpected as they look at each other. "What, why"? Gabe asks Remius. He is confused by it as they want some answers.

Remius looks at the teens. "The gemstones will always be a part of you, but when the next Triad is going to be formed, they will help them just like it helped you all". Remius said to them.

The teens look at each other as it make sense. "It does make sense. It is like a new movement in a symphony. However, who are going to keep their gemstone"? Tyson asks Remius.

Remius looks at them. "It is going to be Daphne, Andy and Zoe that will be keeping their gemstone". Remius said to them. The teens look at the three as they know about it.

Gwen looks at them as she understands the reason. "It sounds very fair and reasonable. Plus it would be selfish of us to keep them and leaving the next Triad with nothing". Gwen said to them.

Junior nods in agreement with Gwen. "Gwen is right you guys. Plus it maybe years from now when the next Triad is formed". Junior said to them.

Bridgette nods in agreement with Junior. "Yeah we will be doing a great thing for them as well". Bridgette said to them.

Linnie, Davis and Ryan look at each other as they are understanding of the situation. "I suppose it will be a great thing for the people supporting the next Triad". Davis said to them. "Yeah, I will be happy for who ever gets my gemstone". Ryan said to them.

Andy notices Linnie being kind of quiet about the whole thing. "Linnie, is something bothering you"? Andy asks Linnie.

Linnie looks at Andy as she is the only one that is reluctant about giving her gemstone up. She has a sad expression on her face, but she does not want to tell them about it. "I am fine Andy really". Linnie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are not really buying it. Remius senses that something is on the Diamond Ranger's mind that she does not want to share just yet.

Gabe looks at them as he likes the other news. "I like how the person that gets to pick the gemstones that are involved with the next Triad". Gabe said to them. The teens nod in agreement as the decision is on the ranger's shoulder.

Remius looks at them as things are getting started. "I want you all to hold hands for this". Remius said to them. The teens nod as Andy looks at Linnie as he is concerned about her.

As things are getting started, Remius's eyes glowed in a bright blue color. "Gemstones of Magrestry, show us what each new gemstones represents formed by the Triad of Leadership Ruby Dragon, Strength Onyx Griffin , and Protection Amethyst Angel". Remius said to the gemstones.

As the gemstones float into the air, it swirls around the teens like a light and laser show is about to begin. The first mythical creature is coming from the last gemstone. As it rises up, it swirls around them as the color of the gemstone to be a silver color. The second mythical creature is coming from the first gemstone. As it rises up, it swirls around them as the color of the gemstone to be a red color. The final mythical creature is coming out from the second gemstone. As it is rising up, it swirls around in a bright blue color.

The teens are in awe as it is Daphne, Davis, and Tyson that gets to chose. "Wow this is great Ty. You get to choose on the confident, lover, and protector". Gabe said to Tyson as he is not disappointed.

Davis has a small smile on his face as he never wins anything. "This maybe the start of my luck changing". Davis said to them as he jokes about it.

Daphne is surprised as she is chosen to pick as well. "Wow, I thought one of the others is going to pick". Daphne said to them.

Junior looks at his girlfriend. "It picked you for a reason Daphne". Junior said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to Junior as she notice the expression on Linnie's face. 'I wonder what is wrong with her'. Daphne thought to herself as she turns to Remius.

Remius picks up the red gemstone. "The Red Beryl Phoenix, I see a leader filled with responsibility, dependably, and reliability. This leader has a deep connection with the ranger power. The leader shares the same zord as her father and possess both powers from her parents". Remius said to them. The teens see steel and flames as a Phoenix is the center of it as it spreads its wings.

Gabe looks at the new gemstone. "You have a lot to think about, Daphne". Gabe said to Daphne. Daphne nods to him as she will be making the decisions.

Remius picks up the blue gemstone as it is Tyson that will be making the decisions. "The Aquamarine Angel, I see a second in command filled with courage, valor, and bravery. She is the youngest hero. Just like the Red Beryl Phoenix, she is deeply connected to the ranger power". Remius said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize who the person is. "Good luck with picking the gemstones, Tyson". Lexi said to Tyson. Tyson nods as he is going to take it on.

Remius picks the third gemstone. "Cat's Eye Sphinx, I see a young lady with a lot of optimism, faith, and a true believer in others. Unlike the first two, she does not have a deep connection to the ranger power.

The teens look at Davis as it is his job to pick the gemstone to be in its Triad. He is a bit nervous about it. "You must be excited to pick the gemstones for the new Triad". Gwen said to Davis.

Remius lifts the gemstones into the air with his eyes. The next Triad of responsibility, courage, and faith let it be known now". Remius said to them. The mythical creatures are swirling around the teens. The Red Beryl Phoenix is around Daphne, the Aquamarine Angel is around Tyson, and the Cat's Eye Sphinx is around Davis.

As the ritual is over, the new gemstones land in a small case. Remius's eyes return to normal as he looks at the rangers. "Daphne, Tyson, and Davis, I need your answers on the gemstone support in the morning. Goodnight Rangers". Remius said to them.

The teens nod as they see Remius going off to bed. Andy looks at Linnie as he wants answers from her. "Linnie, I want to talk to you alone". Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie nods to Andy as they went to his room. "Alright", Linnie said to Andy as she realizes that he knows it by now. The teens look at each other as they wondering what is with Linnie.

In Andy's room, Andy looks at Linnie as she is sitting on his bed. "What's going on with you Linnie? We may have been separated since when we were 8 years old, but we still have our twin sense". Andy asks Linnie.

Linnie sighs as she is upset about it. "I am not looking forward on giving up my gemstone to the next Triad. Ever since I found the diamond gemstone and my special glasses, it has become my eyes. When it goes, it will be obvious to everyone that I am blind and be put with a seeing eye dog or one of those blind sticks. My independence will be gone as well". Linnie said to Andy.

Andy nods as he looks at Linnie. "Linnie, you would not lose your independence that you built by yourself. Like Remius said, the diamond gemstone will be a part of you. Plus when it goes to the next Triad, it may get a different role like the protector of the Aquamarine Angel or the lover of the Red Beryl Phoenix. It maybe the confidant of the Cats Eye Sphinx". Andy said to Linnie.

Linnie nods as she is feeling better about it. "I feel better Andy thanks". Linnie said to Andy. As the two share a brother/sister hug, Linnie heads out from his room for bed for the night.

In the main ops room, Daphne, Davis, and Tyson are looking at the new gemstone. "We get to chose the roles of the supportive of the next Triad". Tyson said to them. "I know right". Davis said to them.

Daphne is in deep thought as all three members of the next Triad are going to be females. "There is no telling who are going to have the these gemstones. I mean do you see a guy holding a pink gemstone"? Daphne asks them.

Davis and Tyson look at each other as they are about to laugh about it. "Not really though unless the guy gets severely mocked by it". Davis said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at them as she is surprised by hearing this. "Here I thought it takes a real man to wear pink". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis looks at Daphne as he is in a tough spot. He looks at Tyson for support. "Hey Ty care to help me out here". Davis said to Tyson.

Tyson shakes his head to Davis. "Sorry but I have to agree with Daphne like a true love song. It does take a real man to wear pink". Tyson said to Davis.

Davis sighs as he looks at Daphne as she picks up the yellow Topaz. "You know Gwen is a loving and compassionate person. I hope that the lover of the Red Beryl Phoenix will be loving and compassionate as well". Daphne said to them.

Davis does a double take as he looks at Daphne. "What I was thinking to have the yellow Topaz as the protector for the Cats Eye Sphinx". Davis said to Daphne.

Tyson sighs as he shakes his head to them. "Maybe we should not be rushing and arguing about this. It will make us stressed out in our music of life". Tyson said to them.

Daphne nods as she does see Tyson's point in it. "Tyson is right. Maybe we should ask the others on what kind of role the remaining gemstones should have that way we will not be arguing about it all night long. Plus I will be put on the stand tomorrow". Daphne said to them.

Davis nods as he got put on the stand along with Gabe and a few others. "That's right, the testifying went on until 5 that afternoon. It felt like it went on forever". Davis said to them.

Tyson nods as he also agreed that it went on forever. "Although lets make it interesting", Tyson said as he has a sneaky thought on his mind.

Daphne and Davis look at each other as they are wondering what it could be. "Ok Ty, what are you thinking"? Davis asks Tyson. Daphne is also intrigued by it.

Tyson looks at them as he smiles at them. "The others can not pick their own gemstone, and they can not pick the same role that they have now. I am mixing it like a rap hip hop song". Tyson said to them as he has a sly grin on his face.

Daphne and Davis are shocked and deeply surprised by the idea. "Who knew that you would come up with something like that, Tyson". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods in agreement with Daphne. "Yeah, I was expecting that from Gabe or even Lexi". Davis said to Tyson.

Daphne looks at Tyson as she is writing it down. "Ok can you give me an example of it"? Daphne asks Tyson.

Tyson nods to Daphne as he looks at them. "For example, Lexi's role is the lover of the Onyx Griffin. She has to chose either protector or confident". Tyson said to them.

Daphne and Davis looks at Tyson as they get it. "So with Gabe, he can not chose protector as the role because that's his current role, so he has to pick the lover or confidant. Like Linnie, she can not pick confidant. She has to pick lover of protector". Davis said to Tyson.

Tyson nods to Davis as he gets it. "That's exactly right. Tyson said to them. He is rubbing his hands together like he can not wait to tell them.

Daphne looks at Tyson as she is thinking about Andy and Zoe. "What about Andy and Zoe? They are the current Triad with me"? Daphne said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at them as he has another idea. "They get to decide which gemstones the others get, but they go last on what role to choice to have. That way the others can not go picking which ever gemstone that they want to have whether it is their ranger color, their favorite favorite color, or even the ranger color of their boy friend or girlfriend. Plus when Andy and Zoe are picking the gemstones for them, Daphne, Davis, and myself will leave the room. The others will have their eyes closed, and the only people will have there eyes open is Andy, Zoe, and Remius". Like I said, I am changing the music up in here". Tyson said to them.

Davis looks at Tyson as this is most unexpected thing he has ever heard. "You may think and talk musically, Tyson, but you are my new favorite person". Davis said to Tyson.

Daphne got up as she went to grab the others and Remius. "Alright everyone, we decided that to decide what role the supportive members of the next Triad will be decided by all of us. We realized that it will take forever to discuss each individual gemstone on whichever role to take. Plus we also realized that we have to talk about it as a team instead of the just the three of us. With a very creative process on this, Tyson is going to explain it". Daphne said to them.

Everyone in the room is completely speechless as they look at Tyson. Tyson got up as he is getting a bit nervous to explain it. 'You can do this Tyson. This is the first step to preform and talk in front of others and large crowds'. The voice of the Sapphire Leviathan telepathically said to Tyson.

Tyson has a newly confident look on his face. "Alright Lexi, Gabe, Gwen, Ryan, Junior, Bridgette, Davis and Linnie, put your morphors into the center of the table". Tyson said as he also puts his morphor on the center of the table.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what is going on. "Umm Tyson, what's going on"? Bridgette asks Tyson. She is curious about the whole thing.

Tyson looks at them as he is ready to tell them. "You guys are going to pick the roles of the supportive members of the next Triad". Tyson said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as they are starting to like the idea. Tyson has a smirk on his face. "There are two catches to this. The first catch is that you can not pick the gemstone due to its your favorite color, the color of your boyfriend or girlfriend, and your ranger color. The second catch is that it can not be the role that you have in the current Triad. Like Lexi can not pick lover, Gabe can not pick protector, and Linnie can not pick confidant". Tyson said to them.

The teens are very surprised by it as they look at Tyson. "Woah ok", Gabe said to them. "I was not expecting that". Lexi said as she is surprised.

Zoe looks at Tyson as she wants to know more. "What about Andy and me"? Zoe said to Tyson.

Tyson turns to Zoe as he is ready to tell them. "You and Andy have the pleasure of picking the gemstones for the others, and Daphne, Davis and I will leave the room. The others will have their eyes closed. Your catch is that you two get to go last on the roles and the choosing the gemstones. The people that can have their eyes open are Remius, Andy, and Zoe for the gemstone picking". Tyson said to Zoe.

Andy nods as he likes the idea. "That is a great idea. You really have thought about everything about it to be fair". Andy said to Tyson.

The teens nod in agreement as Ryan looks at Tyson. "Yeah plus will Remius write it down"? Ryan asks Tyson.

Tyson nods as the mentor has paper and pen in his hands. "Alright let it begin", Tyson said to them. Tyson, Daphne, and Davis leaves the room.

Andy and Zoe got up as they are holding the morphors. They look at each other as wondering how they should do this. They work on it together as Andy has a sneaky look on his face. Zoe notices it as she gets the idea to make it really funny as well.

Lexi has Tyson's morphor in front of her.

Andy has Gwen's morphor in front of him.

Gabe has Lexi's morphor in front of him.

Gwen has Ryan's morphor in front of her.

Ryan has Bridgette's morphor in front of her.

Zoe has Davis's morphor in front of him.

Junior has Linnie's morphor in front of him.

Linnie has Junior's morphor in front of her.

Bridgette has Gabe's morphor in front of her.

Andy and and Zoe nod to each other. "Ok you guys can come back in now and you guys can open your eyes". Andy said to them. As Daphne, Davis, and Tyson comes back in, they are surprised to see the results of the selection process. "At least I am doing a color that it is tolerable than pink". Lexi said to them.

Gabe is all smiles as he has the pick morphor. "I am not complaining". Gabe said to them.

Tyson looks at them as this comes the next part. Although he should have told everyone this earlier but they realizes that they did not thought about it during the talk. "We should have told you guys this earlier, but we realized it while Andy and Zoe were picking which morphor is with which person. The order of what role the gemstone is in going to be. For girls, it be in ABC order by first name while the guys it will be reversed ABC order". Tyson said to them.

The teens are dumb found by the newest catch. "You are full of surprises today Tyson". Zoe said to Tyson.

Tyson has a sheepish look on his face. "Actually, this was Davis's idea". Tyson said to them. He puts his hand behind his head.

Lexi gives David a glare as she is not really amused by it. "You are really asking for it Davis". Lexi said to Davis.

The girls got together while the guys got together as they are in ABC order and reversed ABC order. They have their choices in hand. Daphne, Davis, and Tyson are in front. Remius is holding the piece of paper and pen ready to write.

Bridgette went up front first. "Emerald Unicorn Confidant of the Red Beryl Phoenix". Bridgette said to them. She went towards Daphne as she hands the morphor to her.

Gwen went up next as she has her choice in mind. "Pearl Phoenix Protector of the Red Beryl Phoenix". Gwen said to them as she went towards Daphne as she hands the morphor to Daphne.

Lexi went up next as looks at them with her choice. "Sapphire Leviathan Cofidant of the Cat's Sphinx". Lexi said as she went towards Davis as she hands the morphor to him.

Linnie went up next as Junior's morphor in her hands. "I am sticking with Gold Centaur Lover Red Beryl Phoenix". Linnie said to them as she went towards Daphne.

Zoe went up next as she has a clear choice. "Silver Hydra Protector of the Aquamarine Angel". Zoe said as it is clear to her as she went towards Tyson as she hands the morphor to him.

Remius writes the information down. "Ok the remaining spots are confidant and lover of the Aquamarine Angel, and protector and lover of the Cat's Eye Sphinx.

Ryan went up next as he has a choice in mind. "Sunstone Selkie Protector of the Cats Eye Sphinx". Ryan said as he went towards Davis as he hands the morphor to him.

Junior went next as his choices of being a protector is gone. "Diamond Manticore Confidant of the Aquamarine Angel". Junior said to them. He went towards Tyson.

Gabe is very excited as he is holding Lexi's morphor with his first choice is still open. "Opal Mermaid Lover of the Aquamarine Angel". Gabe said out loud and proud. He went over towards Tyson. Davis shakes his head as it finally happened.

Andy went next as he is the very last last option as he is holding Gwen's morphor. "Topaz Pegasus Lover of the Cat's eyes Sphinx. He went over to Tyson as he hands the morphor to him.

As Remius is holding the information in his hands, he wants to make sure he has everything down correctly. "Let me be sure that I have this correctly. Red Beryl Phoenix Triad of Responsibility, the Protector is the Pearl Phoenix, the Confident is the Emerald Unicorn, and the Lover is the Gold Centaur.

The Aquamarine Angel of Courage, the Protector is the Silver Hydra, the Lover is the Opal Mermaid, and confident is the Diamond Manticore.

Finally the Cat's Eye Sphinx of Faith, the protector is the Sunstone Selkie, the lover is the Topaz Pegasus, and the confidant is the Sapphire Leviathan". Remius said to them.

The teens nod as they are in complete agreement. "Yes, you got it correctly". Daphne said to Remius. Remius nods as he got it correctly. "Good, now that is settled", Remius said to them.

All the sudden, the gemstones are glowing as they are making the changes on the ranger's decision. The Sunstone Selkie, the Gold Centaur, and Silver Hydra went to the Cat's Eye Sphinx. The Sapphire Leviathan, Pearl Phoenix, and Topaz Pegasus went to the Aquamarine Angel. The Emerald Unicorn, Opal Mermaid, and the Diamond Manticore went to the Red Beryl Phoenix.

The teens looks at each other wondering what just happened. "Why did the gemstones changed"? Daphne asks Remius.

Remius looks at them as he realizes what happened. "The gemstones has a sentiment on who they choose. This is not what you had for the gemstones to go to". Remius said to the teens.

The teens nod as Tyson looks a bit disappointed as his plan backfired. "No it is definitely not what we had in mind". Lexi said to them.

Remius nods to the teens as they got their morphors back. "Well, it is time to get a good night sleep". Remius said to them. The teens nod as they go to bed.

Back in Eagleview, the Sheriff is looking at the files of the missing people from WC Lab Corp. An officer went towards the sheriff who has been secretly working on it. "Sheriff Kane, I have crossed check every missing person in the WC Lab Corp Mass Kidnapping Case, and most of them has been checked out and cleared from missing persons except three people". An officer said to Sheriff Kane.

Sheriff Kane looks at the officer as he realizes that the Rangers has freed a lot of them very recently. "Only three left, who are they"? Sheriff Kane asks the officer.

The officer looks at the Sheriff. "Travis Blackburn, Josephine Alcorn, and the prime suspect Harold Simmons". The officer said to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff nods as he has been getting phone calls about how their missing loved ones has finally come home. "As soon as those three are found, we can finally arrest Harold Simmons for plaguing this town of the mass kidnapping case". The Sheriff said to the officer as he is getting closer and closer to solve it.

End Chapter

Ok, I know this is not exactly what the chapter is going to be about, and how fast this chapter is going to be out. However, this is a filler. Plus Remius did a Narration for once.

Next Chapter: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 6: Zongborgix Last Stand Against the Faith


	71. Chapter 70

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 70:Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 6: Zongborgix Last Stand Against the Faith

Andy's, Linnie's, Tyson, and Lexi's Narration

Strength, there are many different ways to look at strength. There is the physical strength like someone who is physically strong with muscles. There is emotional strength like someone who is emotionally strong to get through tough times. There is a mental strength like someone who has a strong mental mind. What we are about to find out that the fourth kind of strength lies within is spiritual strength, and it is having faith.

End Group Narration

Zongborgix is in Legacy Hills as it is hiding in the shadows of an alley. It is looking around as it is on the trail of the silver dot that is the first member of the next Triad. "So the silver Triad member is here in this town. Watch out little human, I am out to get you. This time there will be no one to protect you". Zongborgix said as it takes off.

It is early in the morning at the blimp. Tyson is up early as he is kind of disappointed about the way the plan went. The sun is about to rise as well. Lexi is also waking up as she sees Tyson looking at the early morning sky. "Morning Tyson, I did not expect you to be up this early". Lexi said to Tyson.

Tyson turns around as he looks at Lexi. "Yeah, I had a lot of music on my mind". Tyson said to Lexi. He is thinking back to when the gemstones changing on their own even though the rangers decided on it.

Lexi sighs as she looks at Tyson. "That change did knock all of us for a loop, Tyson. Plus you explained the plan in front of us. It is a step out from your normal comfort zone". Lexi said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he nods to Lexi. "Thanks Lexi", Tyson said to Lexi. He sighs as the plan did backfire.

Remius walks out to them as he looks at Tyson. "You know Tyson. You should know that a couple of them did stick to the plan". Remius said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at Remius as Lexi is with him. "Really which ones"? Tyson asks Remius. He is curious about it.

Remius looks at Tyson as he has a soft smile. "It is the Sunstone Selkie and the Emerald Unicorn that sticked to your plan. The plan was not a complete backfire". Remius said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he gets cheered up. "Thanks Remius and Lexi thanks for listening to me this early in the morning". Tyson said to them. Remius nods as we

Lexi nods to Tyson as she likes supportive role. "I am the tough pink ranger. I hope who ever gets my gemstone will be tough girl like me". Lexi said to Tyson.

Tyson nods to Lexi as he wonders about the Sapphire gemstone. "I am wondering about mine too. It is a mysterious song in a piece of music". Tyson said to Lexi.

That morning the teens return to the courthouse as it is Daphne's turn to testify against the defendants. The Monster Hunter teens are there as well to support them.

The Special Prosecutor got up. "The people calls Daphne Donaldson to the stand". The special prosecutor said to the courtroom.

Daphne sighs as it is her turn to take the stand. Davis and Gabe already testified yesterday as they told their accounts on those days. As she sits on the witness chair, she looks out on the crowd.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne. "Daphne, have you ever meet Sharon Askew before the kidnapping"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne shakes her head no to them. "No, I have never met her before in my life". Daphne said to the court room.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne. "In your own words, what happened on that day that you were taken by Margo and Sharon"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the courtroom as it is the bad part. "I was walking with my cousin Davis. All the sudden, we got ambushed. It felt like we were personally targeted. Sharon is the one that grabbed me from behind. I watched Davis getting beat up by Margo. As I am trying to break free, a cloth was placed over my nose and mouth. I got knocked out by the drugged cloth. When I came too, I was in that warehouse with Zoe". Daphne said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne as he is holding an evidence bag with the cloth in it. "People's exhibit A39 your honor, is this the cloth that was placed on you"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the courtroom. "Yes it was. Sharon was the one that used it". Daphne said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne as he has another question ready. "What happened at the warehouse"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the crowd as she removes the head piece from her hair to show her actual hair. "Sharon shaven my head. She said that Zoe and I had to look like her. She even placed two more blonde headed wigs on our heads. After that they loaded us into a van and had us heavily restrained and drove away". Daphne said to the special prosecutor.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne as he grabs two more evidence bags that contain the blonde wigs. He shows it to the judge. "People's A40 and A41, do you recognize these wigs, Daphne"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the bags. "Yes I donsnd it is the very wigs that were used". Daphne said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne. "What happened when you got to the motel that evening with the captors and Zoe"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the jury and to the courtroom. "We were brought into a motel room. As Sharon and Margo went to bed, I encouraged Zoe to escape. We had to whisper so they could not hear us. As I watched Zoe escaping, I had a job to do to protect her by not telling them where she was". Daphne said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne. "What happened the next morning"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the jury and the courtroom. "Sharon and Margo were furious that Zoe escaped. They said that they did not have time to get the brat and they needed to be at the location. When Sharon asks me where Zoe was, I refused to tell her and called her a psycho witch. Sharon punched me in the face. They loaded me into the van where I was restrained again and left the motel". Daphne said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne. "Where did Sharon Askew and Margo O'Malley taken you too"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the courtroom and the jury. "They taken me to a lake house that you could only access it by boat. Sharon called me my precious daughter. She said if I don't call her momma, she would hit me. She said I can finally raise my daughter like it should have been". Daphne said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks at Daphne. "What else happened at the lake house"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the jury. "Sharon and Margo treated me like a slave and a prisoner. If I did not get everything done, they hit me and did not feed me food. They did not give me any water either". Daphne said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor grabs some photos of the injuries while being treated as a slave. "People's exhibit A41-A50, are these the injuries that you gained while being held captive by the defendants Sharon Askew and Margo O'Malley"? The special prosecutor asks Daphne as he shows the pictures to the jury.

Daphne looks at the courtroom. "Yes it is". Daphne said to the courtroom. She has gotten through the questing from the prosecutor.

"No further questions", the special prosecutor said to the courtroom as he went to sit down.

The defense attorney got up as he looks at Daphne. "Did Angela Beckett Smith attacked you and kidnapped you"? The defense attorney asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the courtroom. "No", Daphne said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Daphne. "Did it ever occurred to you that you remind Sharon of her daughter"? The defense attorney asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the lawyer as she does not like the question. "No", Daphne said to the lawyer.

The defense attorney looks at Daphne. "Your first name sounds very girly and princess is that correct"? The defense attorney asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at the courtroom. "Yes it does sound very girly and princess like, but I do not see the point of asking me that". Daphne said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at Daphne. "Sharon kidnapped you to reconnect with you because you are her biological daughter with a princess first name is that right"? The defense attorney asks Daphne.

Daphne is dismayed by the question. "That's not true", Daphne said to the defense attorney.

The special prosecutor got up as this line of questioning has gone far enough. "Objection, this line of questioning is arguementive. It should be stricken from the record". The special prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at the courtroom as he glares at the defense attorney. "Sustained", the judge said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at the judge with a defeated look on his face. "No further questions", the defense attorney said to the courtroom.

The judge looks at Daphne. "You may step down". The judge said to Daphne. Daphne nods as she went back to her seat.

The special prosecutor got back up again. "The people calls Noelle Hope McKnight to the stand". The special prosecutor said to the courtroom.

Everyone is deeply surprised by the new witness. The defense attorney looks at the eight year old girl getting on the stand. She has light brown hair with blonde lowlights in her hair. She has brown eyes as she has a red and silver dress on.

The special prosecutor looks at the 7 year old girl named Noelle. "Noelle, do you know why you are being called to the stand"? The special prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at the jury and the courtroom. "To tell the truth about what I know about a situation". Noelle said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor nods to Noelle. "Noelle what happened when the defendant Sharon Askew escaped from prison"? The special prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the courtroom. "My brother Levi placed me and my brother Corey into protective custody". Noelle said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks at Noelle. "Why did Levi placed you and Corey into protective custody"? The special prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the courtroom. "A bad person escaped from prison. My mom and dad explained to me that this person is my biological mother, and she did terrible things to both of my brothers". Noelle said to the court.

The special prosecutor looks at Noelle. "Noelle, why did your parents gave you the name Noelle"? The special prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the courtroom. "They named me Noelle because it is something that my biological mother would never named me". Noelle said to the courtroom.

The special prosecutor looks at Noelle. "Has it been eight years since the kidnapping happened to your brothers"? The special prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the jury and the courtroom. "Yes it is my family celebrated the day they got rescued". Noelle said to the special prosecutor.

The special prosecutor looks at Noelle as he has one more question. "Did Sharon Askew had a case of mistaken identity when she kidnapped Daphne Donaldson"? The special prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the courtroom. "Yes", Noelle said to the courtroom. The crowd look at each other it is the missing piece of it.

The special prosecutor looks at the judge. "No further questions", The special prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney looks as he does not have questions for the witness as he got caught off guard by the witness. "No questions for the witness", The defense attorney said to the judge.

The judge nods as he lets the girl return to her seat. The special prosecutor got back up. "The people rest your honor and I rest my case". The special prosecutor said to the court.

The judge nods as Angela and Margo look at Sharon as she is shocked that the actual biological daughter is the 7 year old kid all along. "This court is in recess until tomorrow morning". The judge said to the courtroom.

As the teens got out of the courthouse, they look on their morphors as they see the silver dot close by. "That is something we did not see coming". Daphne said to them as she looks at the morphor.

Lexi nods in agreement as it is a huge surprise. "Yeah I think it blown Sharon's defense wide open completely". Lexi said to them.

Andy looks at Daphne as he sees her looking on her morphor. "Agreed, hey Daphne what's wrong"? Andy asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at them as she shows her morphor. "The silver dot is somewhere close by to here". Daphne said to them.

The teens look at each other as they it is the first member of the next Triad to protect. "We should probably split up to cover more ground". Gabe said to them.

Gwen nods in agreement with Gabe. "Yeah, we should get into our Triad groups as well". Gwen said to them.

As the teens got into their groups, Tyson is with Andy, Linnie, and Lexi. "We should meet back in 20 minutes of music time if we don't find him or her". Tyson said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Plus we do not want to scare him or her either. "It maybe that the members of the next Triad are kids". Ryan points it out to them.

The teens look straight at Lexi as she may be the likely person to scare him or her. Lexi looks at them as she is surprised by it. "Ok, ok guys, I will try my best to not to scare a member of the next Triad off alright". Lexi said to them.

Zoe looks at Lexi as knows that she wouldn't do that. "We know that you would not do it, Lexi". Zoe said to Lexi.

Lexi smiles at Zoe as she nods to her. "Thanks Zoe", Lexi said to Zoe. She is starting to have new bound faith in Zoe.

Junior looks at them as they should not waste time. "Lets move then". Junior said to teens split up into three groups of four people as they take off to find the silver dot.

In Daphne's Group, Daphne, Davis, Gabe, and Junior are searching the park. Davis feels his phone ringing as he answers it.

"Hello this is Davis", Davis said to the person over the phone.

Daphne, Gabe, and Junior look at each other as they are curious what the phone call is about.

"What, sure I can be back in Eagleview tomorrow". Davis said as he is very surprised by the turn of events.

"Ok, I will be there 10 am tomorrow". Davis said to them as the phone call ends.

They look at Davis as they have no idea what the phone call is about. "Davis what's up"? Junior asks Davis.

Davis looks at them as he has a grin on his face. "That was the social services about Kelly. Apparently Daniel and his mom are giving Kelly up for adoption, and they called me". Davis said to them as he is all smiles.

Daphne is very surprised by the news. "What, how did that happen"? Daphne asks Davis.

Davis looks at them as he is just thrilled about it. "Apparently Daniel the biological father of Kelly could not handle raising her. He tried to get Carrie to help him, but she let him down constantly in the recent few months". Davis said to them. He has his fatherly smile on his face like nothing is going to take Kelly from him again.

Gabe looks at Davis as he is happy for him. "You know Davis. You are the responsible one to raise a baby". Gabe said to Davis. Junior nods as his little brother does make a valid point.

Daphne looks at Davis as being responsible is one of the things in a member of the next Triad. 'Could it be that each one of our responsibilities is towards the Red Beryl Phoenix in the next Triad'? Daphne thought to herself as it is a question to ask Remius later.

In Zoe's group, Zoe and the others are searching by the high school. Bridgette frowns as the person that represents the silver dot is not there. "I doubt that the person is here". Bridgette said to them.

The others nod in agreement as they notice a group of middle school almost high school kids. "Making that little kid cry was so funny". One of the boys said to them.

The other girl looks at them as she is mad at them for picking on the kid. "That little kid is my cousin. She worked very hard on that drawing that you ruined". The girl said to the boy.

The boy scoffs it off like it is nothing. "I was doing her a favor that she will thank me one day". The boy said to the girl.

Ryan looks at them as he does not like this. "What's the problem here"? Ryan asks them.

The group looks at the new comers. "That's none of your business". The boy said to them as they walk away.

The girl sighs as she went up to them. "I apologize for his rude behavior. He and his friends ruined my cousin's drawing of a purple Power Ranger. It looks really good and I think she will be an amazing artist some day. Personally she needs a big boost of confidence though". The girl said to them.

Zoe silently blushes as the drawing is of her. "I can understand that. What's your cousin like anyways? My name is Zoe". Zoe said to the girl.

The girl looks at Zoe as she nods to her. "My cousin Eva, she is a very shy and nervous girl. Listen I got to go, it is nice meeting you Zoe". The girl said as she leaves the area.

Zoe sighs as she looks at them. "That did not get us much on where to find Eva". Gwen said to them.

Ryan shake his head as he disagrees with her. "No, but she did mention Eva's personality". Ryan said to them. They nod as the four head else where.

In Andy's group, they are at the park. Andy's morphor is going off as the person that they are looking for is really close. Lexi spots a 6 year old girl wearing a silver cladded outfit. She appears to be Chinese descendants with pale skin tone and black hair. She is drawing in a sketch book. "How about that girl over there"? Lexi asks them.

Linnie notices the little girl. "I think you maybe right Lexi, but we should approach her slowly". Linnie said to them.

Tyson looks at the girl as he has a gut feeling that he can relate to her. "Guys let me go and talk to her". Tyson said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. "Alright go for it, Ty". Andy said to Tyson. They look at Tyson walk over to the girl.

Tyson went up the girl as he gets to her eye level. "Hey can I sit with you"? Tyson asks the girl.

The girl looks at Tyson as she is very nervous and shy as the new person approached her. "S-sure", the girl said to Tyson.

Tyson sits down next to her as he notices her sketch book. The girl is drawing a cat like mythical creature as it is mostly silver and white. "That is very cool drawing. Did you come up with it"? Tyson asks the girl.

The girl shields her sketch book from him. She is getting worried that Tyson may take it away from her and making fun of her for it. "I- I dre-dreamt ab-about i-it". The girl said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at the girl as he can relate about being made fun of for something being a complete natural in a talent. "Hey, I am not going to take it away from you in a fast marching piece of music. My name is Tyson". Tyson said to the girl.

The girl studies Tyson very closely as she sees that he is a kind person. "M-my na-name i-is E-Eva". Eva said to Tyson. She puts the sketch book on her lap.

Tyson smiles as he learns her name. "It is nice to meet you Eva. Tell me why were you holding your sketch book so closely like a guard piece of music"? Tyson asks Eva.

Eva looks at Tyson as she sighs to him. "I w-was be-being ma-make f-fun be-because of the dr-drawings i-in my ske-sketch bo-book". Eva said to Tyson.

Tyson nods as he looks at Eva. "The music is the same as I do know how you feel for being made fun of for having a talent that is completely natural like the scenery of the art in your sketch book". Tyson said to Eva.

Eva looks at Tyson as she is in awe of him. "R-really, y-you ha-have be-been th-there t-too". Eva said to Tyson.

Tyson nods to Eva as he remembers back to when he was playing sports. "The teammates I once had on a baseball team made fun of me because I think and talk musically. Since then, I solely focused on music and not sports. Then later, I got new friends that understands me". Tyson said to Eva.

Eva nods as she notices three other teens as they walk over. "I-is th-that y-your frie-friends t-the o-ones t-that y-you a-are t-talking a-about"? Eva asks Tyson.

Tyson nods as they are surprised that he bonded very well with Eva. "Yeah, I have more friends as well. "That's Andy, Lexi, and Linnie". Tyson said to Eva.

As Eva looks at them, a collection of hey and nice to meet you is being greeted to her. Eva has a light faint smile towards them. "H-hello", Eva said to them.

All the sudden the people are running away in fear as Zongborgix is attacking them. "There is that shrimpy target". Zongborgix said as it is ready to attack.

Eva frowns as she is getting scared. Tyson frowns as this is getting very close to a battle. "Eva, I want you to stay close to me in a piece of music. Do you understand"? Tyson asks Eva.

Eva has a confused look on her face. She notices the other teens with her are grabbing their morphors. "W-who a-are y-you any-ways"? Eva asks them.

Tyson looks at Eva as he has a smirk on his face. "We are the good guys". Tyson said to Eva.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Andy grabs his morphor as well. "Guys, Zongborgix is back at the park". Andy said to the others.

"We are on our way". Daphne said to them.

"Right", Zoe said to them.

Linnie looks at Tyson as Eva is getting really scared. "Hey Tyson, you make sure she is with you". Linnie said to Tyson.

As the fight gets started, Zongborgix is eyeing at Eva. "That girl must be eliminated". Zongborgix said to them.

"Not today pal", Daphne said as she kicks at Zongborgix. She, Gabe, Davis, and Junior are in Ranger form.

Zongborgix takes a huge stumble as it sees the other Rangers. "Here I thought I was going to deal just one Triad group". Zongborgix said to them.

"How about wrong again", Bridgette said as she hits Zongborgix with her weapon as she is in ranger form along with Zoe, Gwen, and Ryan.

Zongborgix frowns as it sees the target getting away. "How about catch me if you can". Zongborgix said as it is starting a chase towards Tyson and Eva.

The rangers see that Zongborgix is playing cat and mouse with Tyson and Eva. With each blow that has been aimed at them, Tyson manages to get Eva out of there. Plus the others in Andy's group has been covering them.

As Zongborgix fires an energy blow at Tyson and Eva, Tyson pushes Eva out of the way as he got the full force of the blow. Eva is shocked as she sees Tyson nearly demorphed. "Tyson", Eva screams out loud out to him.

The others in the group rushes over to him. "Now what", Lexi said to them. Andy frowns as he does not know what to do. "This is bad". Linnie said to them.

Just as Zongborgix fires the same energy blow again, Eva has a furious look on her face. It is like she has a new found source of strength within her. "You will never take me away for your evil proposes. Harming the one person that build faith and trust with me right away is the last thing you shall ever do". Eva yells out loud as she did not even stutter once in that sentence.

All the sudden, the silver Sphinx rises up for the first time as it is healing Tyson. He got back up as he feels better. 'Your protection and sacrifice to the Cat's Eye Sphinx is noted as your Triad is ready to take it on'. The Cats Eye Sphinx telepathically said to Andy, Tyson, Lexi, and Linnie.

All the sudden the four of them are glowing together as they are forming the Triad again. "Triad of Strength and Faith Lets Rise Up", the four of them said in unison.

Special Morph Sequence

Andy, Lexi, Tyson, and Linnie are in the triangle Triad form. Their ranger suits gets a Triad color upgrade as they get black and silver throughout their ranger suits. They get special armor with black and silver as have the symbol Triad of strength engraved in it. Their helmets gets the black and silver with their current ranger color. As they are in their new pose, they have the mythical creatures standing with them. "Triad of Strength and Faith Power Rangers Underdog Squad". Andy, Lexi, Tyson, and Linnie said in unison.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as they see the special morphing Sequence. "That is beyond awesome". Gabe said to them. "Yeah", Davis said to them.

Zongborgix is stunned as it realizes that it has completely lost. "No this can not be". Zongborgix said to them.

Andy, Lexi, Tyson, and Linnie looks at Zongborgix as they pull out their United weapons. "We share our strength and faith with others in this world. Triad of Strength and Faith Final Strike". They said in unison. The four of them charges in at Zongborgix as their weapons are glowing in a black, pink, blue, and diamond clear. As they slash at Zongborgix, Zongborix gets hit directly as it is destroyed into tiny pieces.

Eva is shocked and she sees the rangers winning. 'Do not worry young one, your time will come to form the Triad with you'. The Cat's Eye Sphinx said to Eva telepathically in a different language.

As Eva bows to them as thanks, Eva runs towards a girl that was calling her name. The Rangers sighs as the young girl is safe. Andy notices a strange rod piece among where Zongborgix is destroyed. "That's strange, I wonder that thing is". Andy said to them.

The rangers look at the rod as it is in a special design as it looks very incomplete. "I am not sure Andy, but maybe Remius knows something". Daphne said to Andy.

The teens look at Tyson. "You really helped her out today". Lexi said to Tyson. "Yeah plus how did you know that you are the one to get through to her"? Gwen asks Tyson.

Tyson shrugs to them as he thinks about Eva. "Well, we are both hard to understand. Her English is not very good and I talk musically". Tyson said to them as he is giving them a simple explanation as they teleport back to the blimp.

As they leave, Mingtragix appears from the shadows. "You may have protected the first member of the next Triad, but protecting the next one will not be easy and lucky". Mingtragix said as it teleports away in hiding.

End Chapter

Yeah this is part 6 of Rangers in Legacy Hills. Plus I hope you guys like the group Narration and the special morphing Sequence. Plus I bet none of you saw the special witness in the trial that will ultimately smashes the defendants case.

Next Chapter: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 7: Courage Takes Flight Against Mingtragix


	72. Chapter 71

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Davis will get together with Linnie. I am getting there though.

Chapter 71: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 7: Courage Takes Flight Against Mingtragix

Zoe's, Bridgette, Gwen, and Ryan's Narration:

Courage, it is an ability that usually frightens others. Usually, this person shows no hesitation in fear. Other times, it all takes a push to do something that they would not normally do. Plus it could be the very strength in the face of pain or even grief. What we are about to find out that courage lies within each of us from the youngest of heroes.

End Narration

That night, Davis is excited as he couldn't get to sleep. He looks up at the night sky. Linnie walks outside as she sees Davis. "Davis, what's going on with you"? Linnie asks Davis.

Davis turns around as he looks at Linnie. He is smiling from ear to ear. "Oh Linnie, I can not keep this a secret for long". Davis said to Linnie. He looks very happy as he is trying to wait to tell them until after the trial.

Linnie looks at Davis as she has that knowing look on her face. "What is it Davis, I won't tell the others". Linnie said to Davis.

Davis looks at Linnie. "I am regaining custody of Kelly tomorrow, and I will be heading back to Eagleview". Davis said to Linnie.

Linnie has a shocked look on her face. "That is great news Davis, are you going to have a party to celebrate". Linnie said to Davis.

Davis nods to Linnie as he looks at her. He suddenly has an urge to hug and kiss her. "Yes, I want to have the party after the trial". Davis said to Linnie. As he hugs Linnie, Davis also kisses Linnie on the check.

Linnie is blushing as she looks at Davis. "I was not expecting that". Linnie said to Davis as she likes it. She has been hiding her feelings towards Davis since he first lost Kelly.

Davis also blushes towards Linnie. "To be honest, I wanted to ask you out for a while now. With every thing that has happened, I had to cope with the loss, and it would be wrong of me to ask you out on a date". Davis said to Linnie. He has a sheepish look on his face.

Linnie nods to Davis as she understands his reasoning for it. "I do understand your reasoning behind it. Plus I have feelings towards you". Linnie said to Davis.

Davis nods to Linnie. "Perhaps we should keep this our little secret", Davis said to Linnie. He has that sly grin on his face.

Linnie nods in agreement with Davis. "Yeah plus the only witnesses that will be testifying tomorrow is the defendants. They will be defending their own actions in court. I got a bad feeling about Zoe's mom though". Linnie said to Davis.

Davis nods as he can understand why. "Yeah, I can see why though. Plus I hope that they get the guilty verdicts to all the criminal charges against them". Davis said to Linnie. He is starting to feel tired.

Linnie nod back to Davis. "I agree with you. Plus Zoe and Daphne can finally move on from it". Linnie said to Davis as the two went to bed for the next.

The next afternoon, the teens are walking out from the courthouse as the defense attorney did call his clients to the stand. Zoe is feeling very down as Angela's testimony hurt her by saying that it should have been her that went missing 8 years earlier so that they could be the happy family of three like it should have been. Plus all of those prison visits that Angela made was to get Zoe to tell Sharon what really happened 8 years ago. She vows revenge on the young child that protected Zoe and blames her mother for having bad manners over throwing the devil eggs at her. Rumor has it that her mug shot got severely mocked by the cops at booking. As for Margo, she only gotten involved with it to support her lover Sharon. She was the muscles behind the scheme. Plus she blames Davis for getting in the way when they were getting Daphne to Sharon. Sharon denies Noelle being her biological daughter because she does not have that princessy girly name. Plus she vowed to get revenge one day mostly at Gabe, Zoe, and Daphne for leading the charge in escaping in some degree. As a result, Sharon's outburst got her in contempt of the court room as she was taken to jail.

Both lawyers made the final arguments to the jury.

"I thought that the jury would have the verdict on this already". Gabe said to them as he is loosing his green tie.

Junior nods as he looks at his brother. He is getting concerned about Sharon vowing revenge against him. "Well, the jury has to look at the evidence and the testimony. It will have to take time to do that". Junior said to him. Gabe shrugs at Junior.

Daphne looks at Zoe with a sad look on her face. "Zoe, are you alright"? Daphne asks Zoe. She has a sympathetic look on her face.

Gwen nods to Zoe as she shares the same expression. "Yeah, you can tell us". Gwen said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at the them as tears are falling down her face. "Angela said really horrible things on the stand. It is like she never wanted me around at all". Zoe said to them.

Ryan frowns as he wants to help her. "Angela is a really bad mom, but you are worth being around. Plus perhaps for sentencing, you should get back up there and truly nail it to her". Ryan said to Zoe.

The teens are surprised by Ryan's confidence speech towards Zoe. "Geez Ryan, who are you and what you have done to the real Ryan"? Linnie said to Ryan.

Lexi nods as it is something she would say. "Yeah that is something very bold and proud to say". Lexi said to Ryan.

Ryan has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah well, it had to be said Lexi". Ryan said to Lexi.

Andy looks at them as he notice a smile on Linnie's face. "You know I am glad that Davis was not there to hear what Margo said about him. Plus what's with that smile Linnie"? Andy asks Linnie.

The teens look at Linnie as Gwen knows what it is. Linnie looks at them. "Today is a great day and the weather is very pleasant out". Linnie said to them.

"Sure it is Linnie", Gwen said to Linnie. She has that smirk on her face.

Tyson looks at them as he wants to move on from the trial talk. "We should get some ice cream from the park and relax in a slow pacing nature music for the fact that the jury is in the jury room to consult the verdict". Tyson said to them.

Bridgette nods in agreement with Tyson. "Yeah we do earn the ice cream. Plus we still have to protect the two other members of the next Triad". Bridgette said to them. The teens nod as they went into the park.

At the park, the teens are holding their ice cream cones. Zoe hears her morphor going off as a blue dot is close bye. "The second dot is some where in this very park". Zoe said to them.

The teens look at the big park as it could be anywhere. "Looks like we are going to split up again to cover more ground". Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they got into their groups of four again except Daphne's group because Davis is still in Eagleview getting Kelly settled back at the Derby House.

In Daphne's group, Daphne, Gabe, and Junior are looking at group of senior citizens doing some exercises with a personal trainer. Daphne sighs as she does have her concerns about what Margo said about getting revenge on Davis. "Guys, I hope that they all get the guilty verdict". Daphne said to them as she has her solemn look on her face.

The Sanchez brothers look at each other as they look back at Daphne. "This is about Davis isn't it". Junior said to Daphne. Daphne nods in agreement.

Gabe looks at Daphne as he feels really confident. "Well, when they get the guilty verdict, you could tell the judge to send them to a maximum security prison and swallow or throw away the key. I do not want those three to escape from prison again especially Sharon". Gabe said to them.

Junior nods as he is thinking of the same thing. "I agree". Junior said to them as he does not see a possible candidate that could be the next Triad member.

With Andy's group, they are at the other side of the park. They see young women walking their dogs, and young men riding their bikes. Andy looks at Linnie. "Ok sis, what's going on with you? When you went to your room last night , you looked like you were on cloud nine". Andy said to Linnie.

Lexi nods as she looks at Linnie. "Cool it Andy, just let her be happy". Lexi said to Andy as she has her feelings towards the black ranger that she is not ready to tell him just yet.

Tyson looks at Andy as he shakes his head. "It is the big brother in him that wants to protect Linnie from the guy like in a super hero piece of music". Tyson said to them.

Andy nods as he shakes his head to Linnie. "Exactly that Tyson, I do not want this guy to break your heart Linnie". Andy said to them.

Lexi rolls her eyes at them. "You guys can talk about that later. We got someone to find and protect". Lexi said to them as they keep looking.

In Zoe's group, they are near a playground as a bunch of children are playing. Zoe is looking at her morphor. "We are getting really close now". Zoe said to them. The teens nod as they hear a familiar voice. "Avalon Victoria Winchester, you should go any higher than that". A mom said as she sees her 6 year old daughter climbing up a jungle gym that is for older kids.

Zoe looks at the morphor as she realizes that it is Avalon that they have to protect. "Well, this did not surprise me". Zoe said to them. Bridgette nods in agreement as she notices a boy around 9 or 10 year old boy in a black cladded outfit close to her to keep an eye on her. "Yeah, she does have a lot of courage". Bridgette said to them.

Gwen went towards the girl's mom. "Why did she climb up the jungle gym for"? Gwen asks the woman. The woman revealed to be Stella looks at her. "Some boy took her teddy bear from Avalon and put in on top of that jungle gym". Stella said to Gwen.

On the jungle gym, young Avalon is getting really close to getting her teddy bear back. "Come on, you should let me help get it back. You won't be able to reach it". The boy said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at the boy as she is almost there. "I always find a way to reach for it. You need to have courage". Avalon said to the boy.

The boy sighs as he looks at the stubborn girl getting very close to the bear. As the girl grabs the teddy bear, she is starting to loose her balance. Avalon quickly grabbed the bar. The boy sighs in relief by it. Avalon grabs the pole as she slides back down the ground. The boy climbs back down again.

Stella sighs in relief as young Avalon went towards her. "Avalon, that was really risky honey. You had me worried for a minute". Stella said to Avalon. The boy looks at the girl as he knows that she is back safely as he walks away.

Avalon looks at her mom as she has a guilty look on her face. "I am sorry mommy. You told me to have courage to face anything right". Avalon said to Stella.

Stella nods as she looks at Avalon. "Yes I did tell you that, but a mom's job is to worry about you". Stella said to Avalon. She notices Zoe and her friends. "I think I see your favorite person". Stella said to Avalon.

Avalon turns around as she looks at Zoe, Ryan, Bridgette, and Gwen. "Hey guys", Avalon said to them. She smiles as she went towards Zoe. Stella nods as she lets Avalon go hang out with them. The ten year old boy looks at them as he is admiring the fact that the girl is friends with them. He went to play with his friends.

Avalon sighs as she does not like that she made her mom worried about her. "Why do grown ups get so scared and worried about children. I am one of the brave ones"? Avalon asks them.

The teens look at each other as this question is for Ryan to answer. "What, why me"? Ryan asks them. He is kind of caught off guard by it.

Zoe looks at Ryan as nods to him. "I get the feeling that is you to give her some perspective on it". Zoe said to Ryan.

Ryan sighs as he looks at Zoe as Bridgette and Gwen agrees with her. "Alright", Ryan said as he sits next to Avalon.

Ryan looks at Avalon as he sits next to her. "Grown ups do worry about children all the time. In the case with your mom, she worries about you because she is your mom, and she worries about you because of her love and care for you". Ryan said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks at Ryan. "I know that, but what about that boy though? I do not even know him and yet he sticked by me all the way up to the top of that jungle gym". Avalon asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Avalon as he is trying to find the right answer for her. "Perhaps one day, the two of you will meet properly. Who knows he may remember that it was you that climbed all the way to the top. He was worried about you that you might have slipped and fallen from the jungle gym. He did not want you to be alone in that". Ryan said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as it makes sense to her. "I suppose that is true". Avalon said to Ryan. She starts to feel a bit strange like something is coming.

"Come out where ever you are little brat", Mingtragix said as it is making a rampage at the park.

Zoe frowns as this is bad. She notices Stella being a bit frantic to find Avalon to get out of there. She notices the blue dot represents Avalon. She turns to Ryan. "Ryan, get Avalon back to her mom while we deal with Mingtragix". Zoe said to Ryan.

"What why me", Ryan said to them.

Bridgette looks at Ryan. "Ryan, you are the one that gave Avalon a perspective on things just like Tyson did for the little girl". Bridgette said to Ryan.

Gwen nods in agreement with Bridgette. "Bridgette is right Ryan. Plus you and Bridgette are the only two people in are Triad group that has a good relationship with their moms". Gwen said to Ryan.

Ryan nod to them as he looks at the young six year old girl. "Just stay by me until we get to your mom". Ryan said to Avalon. Avalon nods to him.

As they are running, Stella realizes that there is trouble, and she can not morph in front of her daughter just yet. Mingtragix notices the target is with Ryan. "Thought you can run from me, little brat". Mingtragix said as it fires beams at them.

Avalon sees the beams coming at them. It is the first time she is getting scared and nervous. "Ryan, why is that thing catching up to me"? Avalon asks Ryan as she is getting scared.

Ryan looks at Avalon as he has to tell her the truth. "Avalon, some time in the future, you will be someone very important to the world. It is your courage that choose you to fight against evil". Ryan said to Avalon.

Just as Avalon nods to Ryan, a shield is protecting them. "Sun shield", a female voice said as a red ranger is protecting them. Ryan is very surprised to see a veteran ranger. "Are you the Unity Force Red Ranger"? Ryan asks the red ranger.

The red ranger nods to Ryan. "Indeed I was, go get them White Pearl Phoenix". The red ranger said to Ryan.

Ryan does a double take as he looks at the ranger. "Wait how did you know"? Ryan asks the red ranger.

The red ranger looks at Ryan with a smirk on her face. "I know where is a Phoenix is when I see one. Yours is still locked from the paranoid and fear deep inside. If you have the same kind of courage, I know that you can free it". The red ranger said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he is getting unexpected advice from the red ranger. The others are joining him as they grab their morphors out. "Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", they said out loud as they morph into ranger form. The boy from earlier sees the power Rangers morph for the same time. "Wow Power Rangers", the boy said to himself.

Mingtragix looks at them as it is going to be fun. "Just hand me that little brat and I will be on my way". Mingtragix said to them.

"How about not a chance"? Daphne said as she and the others arrive as well. She gives a double kick to Mingtragix.

Mingtragix frowns as all of them are here now. "Must you Rangers have to make things really hard". Mingtragix said as it is getting really angry like it has multiple stretchable claw arms ready to punch and slam on them.

As the battle begins, the rangers are dealing with a scorned Mingtragix. Avalon is being protected by a veteran ranger and four other rangers while the rest of them are dealing with the robotic officer. Avalon is starting to feel strange again like a vision is coming in. She is holding her head as she has never experienced this kind of pain before.

Vision

The boy is getting close to Mingtragix as he wants to help. He is throwing twigs and rocks at the robotic officer. "Let's get rocky and twiggy with this you bucket of bolts". The boy said to the robotic officer.

The robotic officer glares at the boy. "How dare you get in my way brat". Mingtragix said to the boy. The boy is getting scared as Ryan steps in to protect him with his courage.

End Vision

The red ranger look at Avalon as she realizes that someone she knows gets visions as well. She grabs Avalon's hand as she sees the vision as well. 'Could she have Mike's ability'? The red ranger thought to herself.

The red ranger looks as she sees the same boy. "White ranger, get that boy to safety now". The red ranger said to Ryan.

Ryan notices the boy as Mingtragix is about to attack him for throwing rocks and twigs at the robotic officer. "I will not allow you to give him fears and paranoia about you". Ryan said as he protect him.

Just as Mingtragix hits them, a shield is protecting him. "What no", Mingtragix said as it is launches its arms at the others protecting Avalon.

Another shield is protecting the six year old girl as well. "You shall never harm the Courageous Angel", Zoe, Bridgette, Gwen, Ryan said in unison. Just then the Aquamarine Angel rises up for the first time as it swirls around young Avalon.

'Your quick thinking and courage jumped into action to protect not only the Aquamarine Angel but another member in the same next Triad as well. As for you Pearl Phoenix, you protected a member in the same next Triad without any hesitation and doubt with yourself. In doing so you have truly set your Phoenix free'. The Aquamarine Angel telepathically said to Zoe, Ryan, Bridgette, and Gwen.

All the sudden the four of them are glowing together as they are forming the Triad again. "Triad of Protection and Courage Lets Rise Up", the four of them said in unison.

Special Morph Sequence

Zoe, Ryan, Gwen, and Bridgette are in the triangle Triad form. Their ranger suits gets a Triad color upgrade as they get purple and blue throughout their ranger suits. They get special armor with blue and purple as have the symbol Triad of strength engraved in it. Their helmets gets the purple and blue with their current ranger color. As they are in their new pose, they have the mythical creatures standing with them. "Triad of Protection and Courage Power Rangers Underdog Squad". Zoe, Ryan, Bridgette, and Gwen said in unison.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe as the red ranger is very surprised by it. "That is amazing", the red ranger said to them. Daphne nods in agreement she wonders how her Triad group will unlock their form as well.

Mingtragix looks stunned as it is finished. "No, that's impossible", Mingtragix said to them. It is looking very nervous like it is going to meet its end very soon.

Zoe, Ryan, Bridgette, and Gwen pull out their United weapons as they have it aimed at Mingtragix. "We share our protection and courage with others in this world that truly needs it to overcome deepest fear. Triad of Protection and Courage Final Strike". They said in unison. The four of them charges in at Mingtragix as their weapons are glowing in a purple, white, orange, and yellow. As they slash at Mingtragix, Mingtragix gets hit directly as it is destroyed into tiny pieces.

As they look at the permanently destroyed Mingtragix, Zoe spots another rod that matches the other rod that Andy found. "It looks like when we defeat one of the robotic officers, we get a special piece to something". Zoe said to them. The teens nod as they notice that the veteran red ranger and young Avalon has left

"Where do you think that red ranger and that brave girl went"? Lexi asks them. They look around as the boy is with gem. "Something tells me that the red ranger will take them home". Ryan said to them. They see Ryan with a happy smile on his face as they teleport away back to the court house.

Back in the courthouse, the teens see that the jury is ready to give the verdict as they are about to enter the courtroom . "I wonder how long they took to decide on the verdict"? Davis asks them as he returns with baby Kelly in her stroller. The teens are surprised to see Davis making it back just in time.

"Davis", the teens said in unison. The girls are in awe of Kelly as they see that Davis is very happy.

Davis looks at them as he shows them the official adoption papers. "No judge is ever going to separate me from Kelly again". Davis said to them.

Linnie smiles as she is very happy. She went to hug Davis like it is almost a romantic hug. "I am very happy to hear that Davis". Linnie said to them. Davis and Linnie are blushing as it surprises everyone.

Andy looks at them as he shrugs to them. "It is always the quiet ones". Andy said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they take their seats.

The bailiff hands the piece of paper from the jury to the judge. The judge looks at paper for a brief few seconds as he hands it back to the bailiff. The bailiff hands it back to the foreman.

The judge looks at the jury foreman. "Madam foreman, have you reached a verdict"? The judge asks the foreman on the jury.

The woman stands up to the judge. "We have your honor". The woman said to them.

The judge looks at the defendants to stand up. The defendants stand up as they are ready to hear it. "What is the verdict"? The judge asks the jury.

As the people in the crowd looks at the jury, they are holding hands. "We find the defendant Angela Beckett Smith, guilty as charged on all counts against her. We find the defendant Margo O'Malley, guilty as charged on all counts, and we find the defendant Sharon McKnight Zeller guilty as charged on all counts" the woman said to them.

Everyone is happy as Charlie and Iris hug Zoe. Daphne is hugged by Junior and the entire roller derby team. Everyone is in full smiles as this nightmare is over. The defendants are furious as they lost in a huge way.

The judge looks at them. "I thank the jury for making a quick decision and thank you for your service. Court is adjourn until tomorrow morning for sentencing". The judge said to them as he bangs his gavel.

The teens are in joyful attitudes as the majority of the trial is over. "I say this calls for a party". Davis said to them. Daphne nods in agreement. "Yeah but we should do this when we get back to Eagleview". Daphne said to them.

Gabe looks at Daphne as he sees it as a downer. "Come on why wait"? Gabe asks Daphne.

The teens give an obvious look on their faces. "We still have one more Triad member to find and protect. Plus I got a bad feeling that Sergiobot will be planning something big and changed into a different form like Mingtragix and Zongborgix has". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as their job is still not done in Legacy Hills. They are wondering who the last person is and where the person is as well.

In the shadows, Sergiotrong looks at the teens as it is planning revenge. "Very soon rangers, I will get that little girl and the third member of the next Triad". Sergiotrong said to them as it went away.

End Chapter

Stella also appeared as a cameo to give Ryan advice as well. Plus Davis and Linnie romance finally happened. Like one of the characters said, it is always the quiet ones. Now the question remains, who is the final Triad member? No it is not Noelle or baby Kelly.

Next Chapter: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 8: Responsibility and Leadership vs Sergiotrong


	73. Chapter 72

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 72: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 8: Responsibility and Leadership vs Sergiotrong

Daphne's, Gabe's, Junior's, and Davis's Narration

Responsibility, there are a lot of meanings and definitions to the word. There is responsibility for your actions that you have in your life. There are responsibilities for your younger siblings. There are responsibilities for a captain of a team. There are responsibilities to be a parent. Taking responsibilities for your actions can be difficult. We are about to meet the young lady of fire and metal that is taking responsible actions.

End Narration

That night on the Blimp, Daphne and Zoe are in the main ops room as they are planning write on what to say to the judge regarding the sentencing of the defendants. "Is this hard for you Daphne? I mean trying to find the words to say that the women that kidnapped you and treated like a slave"? Zoe asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Zoe as she looks at the blank piece of paper. "Mostly yes, I do not know how Corey came up with the words with his and yet we both were harmed by the same woman. What about you"? Daphne asks Zoe.

Zoe shrugs as she has some ideas written down. "It is going alright, but most of mine is towards Angela and that woman that shaved our heads". Zoe said to Daphne as she pulls her head piece off.

Zoe's hair is very short like a boy's hair style. She touches it as it is something she is getting back with time. Daphne nods as she pulls her hair piece off as well. "They took a lot of things from us, didn't they Daphne". Zoe said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as tears are coming to her eyes. "Yeah they did Zoe. You did not refer Angela as your mom though". Daphne said to Zoe.

Zoe looks at Daphne as she nods to her. "Angela does not carry the mom title for me anymore. I have accepted the facts that she betrayed me in the worst way. She made her choices to sold me to Sharon and Margo. She only wanted one child but got two. Life does not go according to your plans. You make the best of it. Plus Angela, Sharon, and Margo made the worst choices and they are responsible for their actions. Now they have to face the consequences while you, me, Davis, Gabe, and Noelle can move on and forget that they even exist in our lives". Zoe said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Zoe as she is surprised by her words. "That is really deep Zoe". Daphne said to Zoe. She smiles at Zoe as it has given her some idea on what to write.

Zoe nods as she has a sheepish look on her face. "Thanks Daphne, plus you must be happy that Davis gotten Kelly back, and what did you think of Davis and Linnie together"? Zoe asks Daphne.

Daphne looks back at Zoe as she grins to her. "I think they make a great couple, and plus having Kelly back has made Davis really happy as well". Daphne said to Zoe as they continue to work on the speech to give tomorrow.

As Daphne went to her room on the Blimp, she stops by the med bat. She is visiting Ken who is still in a coma but improving. "Hey Ken, I mean dad. I want you to know that they got the guilty verdict in court today. I really hope that you could open your eyes and see the people that will be heading to prison for the rest of their lives. I wish that my actual biological mom could be there as well. Plus you should know that Davis regained Kelly as well". Daphne said to Ken.

Ken is laying there as his eyes are closed. Daphne sighs as she gives Ken a light hug. She notices that picture of Ken, Josephine, and baby Daphne. 'They made the responsible choice to give me up for adoption. I think I have something to say to them after all'. Daphne thought to herself as she went back to the main ops room and start writing her speech.

The next morning at the courthouse, the teens are in the courtroom as the defendants are with their defense attorney. Judge Reeves looks out on the courtroom. "Today's decision on a sentencing will be a tough decision. Part of this decision will be from the victims of this terrible crime and ordeal that no one should ever go through. Another part is the suggestion from the district attorney on the number of years that the defendants will be facing. A plea bargain could have spared them from a number of things. The court recognizes Davis Bonds". Judge Reeves said to the courtroom.

Davis got up as Kelly is being held by Claire Donaldson. He is holding a typed piece of paper. He testified earlier than Daphne did. "I have learned what it is like to be responsible for a human being. To make sure that feed and loved, and most importantly making sure his or her well being is taken care of. Kidnapping and abusing a human being is very irresponsible. They did not get loved, well feed for, and their well being is pretty much blown up to tiny little pieces. We did get Daphne and Zoe back in different ways. It took responsible adults, parents, friends, and family to rebuild their well being, rebuild on love, and getting food back into their bodies. I want the maximum sentencing on all three of them". Davis said to the judge. Davis hands the typed piece of paper to the bailiff. The bailiff hands it to the judge.

The judge nods to Davis to sit back down. "The court recognizes Zoe Beckett", Judge Reeves said to the courtroom.

Angela frowns as it is Zoe's turn. She glares at Zoe as she is furious that Zoe does not even have the hair piece. In fact, Zoe has her wrist showing where normally it is covered by her long sleeve shirts.

"Angela, you have lost in defeating me. You have lost the title of mom and caregiver. You destroyed my trust and trust with dad and Iris. Life does not go according to your perfectly made plans. The pain of my past and the pain you put on me will go away. There will be scars just like the ones on my wrist, and with time those scars will get even smaller. Sharon, you are the same just like Angela. You have tried to take Daphne's and my sense of identity by removing our true hair color. Our hair will grow in due time to back the very length it was before. Margo, you failed just like Angela and Sharon. I got away because of Daphne's encouragement. I also want the maximum sentencing on all three of them". Zoe said to the judge. She hands her typed piece of paper to the bailiff. The bailiff hands the piece of paper to the judge.

The judge nods to Zoe as she went back to her as she went back to her seat. As Judge Reeves called up a few more people, Corey tells Sharon that he is deeply disappointed that she escaped and disgusted that she kidnapped someone again. His only request is to put all three of them in a maximum security prison and solidarity confinement. He went back to his seat.

Judge Reeves look at the courtroom. "The court recognizes Daphne Donaldson". Judge Reeves said to the courtroom. As Daphne went up, a projection screen is pulled down as a photo appears on the screen. She has a typed piece of paper with the words she has to say to them. "The picture that is on the screen are my biological parents. The woman is the person that give birth to me. That woman is not you Sharon, Margo, and Angela. The woman's name is Josephine. Her and my biological father Ken made the decision together to give me up for adoption for my protection and safety. I know that my biological mother will never harmed me like Sharon and Margo did and never said the hateful words like Angela did. The photo changes to the next picture that has Daphne with the roller derby team. "This is a picture of the big function mostly crazy family within the Lady Eagle Roller Derby Team. My mom Claire Donaldson adopted me when I was six, but the people James and Elena Thornwood who first adopted me where brutally murdered years ago when I was a kid. The people that adopted me loved, feed, cared for my well being. What the three of you have done is the most disgusting thing. I want the maximum sentencing for all three of you. May the lives of innocent children everywhere know that people like you are sent to jail forever for the things that other irresponsible adults has done". Daphne said to the judge. She hands the typed piece of paper to the bailiff as he hands it to Judge Reeves.

Judge Reeves looks at them. "I will have a decision about two hours. This court is adjourned". Judge Reeves said to the courtroom as he bangs his gavel.

The teens leaves the courthouse as Davis is pushing the stroller with Kelly in it. "Hey guys, I am going to take a walk". Davis said to them.

Linnie looks at Davis as she want to come along. "I should come with you". Linnie said to Davis. She wants to spend time with him since they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Daphne nods as the enemy could strike. "You know guys. We should split up to find the last one of the next Triad. Plus they could strike on us at any time". Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they got into their groups.

In Andy's group, it is just Andy, Lexi, and Tyson since Linnie went with Davis. Andy sighs as he has his concerns about his twin sister dating. Lexi gives Andy a look. "I take it you are getting worried that your sister will get hurt while dating Davis". Lexi said to Andy.

Andy looks at Lexi as he nods to her. "Yeah what kind of brother would I be if I won't be worried about their sister dating a guy". Andy said to Lexi.

Tyson shakes his head to Andy. "Davis would never hurt your sister, Andy. He has been the one getting heartbroken by that vindictive piece of music by the name of Carrie". Tyson said to Andy.

Andy nod to Tyson as he knows it. "That is true, Tyson. Plus he is more mature than Gabe and responsible as well. I guess I should not worry though. Plus Davis is a cool guy though". Andy said to them.

Lexi grins to Andy as she has something else on her mind. She is thinking about the special roles that the others has been taking within the Triad. 'If Tyson and Ryan gotten to talk to the new Triad about something, who will talk to the third Triad member. Plus it was Junior, Linnie, and Bridgette that defeated the robotic officer the first time. What kind of role do I have in all of this'? Lexi thought to herself.

Andy and Tyson look at each other as they notice it. They shrug as it is not like Lexi to be zoning out like that.

In Zoe's group, Zoe is all smiles as she finally knows that Angela is going to prison. She looks very happy as she knows that they got guilty verdicts. "You are very happy like truly happy". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Gwen nods in agreement with Bridgette. "I agree with Bridgette, Zoe. It is on par with my cheerful attitude". Gwen said to Zoe.

Ryan nods as he sees Zoe being very happy. "Yeah it like this is the most happy that you ever have been in a long time". Ryan said to Zoe.

Zoe nods to Ryan as she looks at him. "I am very happy you guys. It feels like a terrible weight has been on my shoulders that has finally been lifted once and for all. Plus it finally gives me and my family a chance and opportunity to have a normal life and a second chance at life". Zoe said to Ryan.

Bridgette pats on Zoe's shoulder in agreement. "If anyone does deserve that second chance, it is truly you and your family, Zoe". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as they continue looking.

In downtown Legacy Hills, Daphne, Davis, Linnie, Gabe, and Junior are walking together. Daphne notices the red dot on her morphor indicting that the final Triad member is close by. "The final person is close by". Daphne said to them.

Just as they keep walking, a 8 year old kid sees Davis pushing a stroller with baby Kelly in it. "Aren't you too young to be a dad"? The kid asks Davis. The kid has a very short hair style with a red shirt and jeans and tennis shoes. The most intriguing item is a silver necklace with an arrow head on it.

Daphne looks at the kid as something about it. 'That kid looks very familiar'. Daphne thought to herself. Linnie, Gabe, and Junior look at each other wonder what is up with her.

Davis looks at the young kid. He got to the kid's eye level. "I normally get that from adults, but not from a kid so that is a first. What's your name"? Davis asks the kid.

The kid looks at Davis as the kid notice the baby in the stroller. "My name is Sora. Why is that a first for you to hear that from a kid"? The kid revealed to be Sora asks Davis.

Davis smirks to Sora as he gives the kid a simple explanation. "I never heard it from a kid your age before". Davis said to Sora. He went over to a bench and sits as he parks the stroller in front of him.

Sora looks at Davis as the others see that he is bonding with the kid. "How is it that you are responsible for a baby? Does the baby have a mom around"? Sora asks Davis.

Davis looks at Sora as he shakes his head. "I took responsibility to raise Kelly by working in a job, taking care of her and her well being, and prioritize things in my life. Kelly's mom took things in a irresponsible way and lost custody of her". Davis said to Sora.

Sora is starting to understand all of it. "So you are like a super dad as a teenager". Sora said to Davis. The kid has that look on its face.

Davis nods to Sora as it is like that. "In a way, that is true Sora. Being responsible for something, it takes a lot maturity to accept the things with like being a leader or a parent". Davis said to Sora.

Sora looks at Davis as it wonders why he is telling the kid this. "Why are you telling me this anyways"? Sora asks Davis as the kid's arms are being crossed.

Davis looks at Sora as he nods to the kid. "I got a feeling that you will become a great and responsible leader one day". Davis said to Sora.

All the sudden, people are running and screaming in fear as Sergiotrong is attacking. "Come out, come out where ever you are little girl". Sergiotring said as it is attacking out in revenge towards Avalon.

Davis notices that Sora is turning away as the kid sees the robotic officer coming. He silently teleports baby Kelly and the stroller to the blimp. "Sora, you need to get to safety". Davis said to Sora.

Sora notice that the baby is not there. "Yeah but what about"? Sora asks Davis. The kid is wondering where the baby is.

Just Davis replies back at Sora, Sergiotrong notices the kid as it is ready to attack and snatch Sora. Sergiotrong glares at the teens. "This perfect, hand over the kid, or I turn this town to shreds looking for that bratty blue angel". Sergiotrong said to them as a ranger battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

The conclusion of this will be in the next chapter. After the next chapter will be a filler before the final few chapters of this story will be completed so things are bound to get crazy here on out.

Next Chapter: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 9: Responsibility and Leadership vs Sergiotrong


	74. Chapter 73

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 73: Rangers in Legacy Hills Part 9: Responsibility and Leadership vs Sergiotrong

The teens in Daphne's group are face to face with an upgraded Sergiobot called Sergiotrong. "Man, it is like he got a very ugly upgrade". Gabe said to them. Junior nods as he is looking at young Sora.

Davis frowns as he realizes that he has to protect Sora from Sergiotrong for unknown reasons. Plus he knows who the robotic officer is referring to when it said bratty blue angel. "If you want to get to her, you have to go through me". Davis said to Sergiotrong.

Daphne looks at Davis as this a new parental side is coming out from him. Sure he had a parental side before but this time is deeper and more powerful than before because it is truly official. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Sora is in awe as she sees that the person who has given her advice is the silver ranger. She is getting scared that a strange robotic officer is targeting her. "Why is that thing wants me"? Sora asks the silver ranger as she is only trusting him.

The silver ranger looks at Sora. "You have an important role in the future. You must be responsible for your team". The silver ranger said to Sora.

Sergiotrong frowns as the target is getting away from it. "Oh no you don't, having you will lure that bratty angel". Sergiotrong said to them.

The silver ranger frowns as he looks at Sora. "Which way is your parents"? The silver ranger asks Sora. Sora looks at the silver ranger. "They are at the park". Sora said to the ranger.

The red ranger looks at Davis as she and the others are fighting it. "Get her to safety while we keep it busy and distracted". The red ranger said to Davis.

Davis nods as the other rangers arrived to fight. "Right", Davis said to the red ranger. He takes Sora's hand as they are running from the robotic officer.

Sergiotrong looks at the fleeing silver ranger and the young girl. "You are not going to get away from me". Sergiotrong said to them.

Linnie frowns as this is serious trouble. "Guys Sergiotrong is not going to give up. We have to help them both". Linnie said to them. The Rangers nod as they follow Sergiotrong.

The silver ranger and Sora are running towards the park. They see a man as he notices the ranger getting his daughter to him. "Daddy", Sora said to the man.

The man sighs in relief to see Sora. He frowns as he sees the robotic officer after them. "Sir, get her to safety, I will make sure that thing does not get to her". The silver ranger said to the man.

The man has a strange feeling to trust the young teenager. "Alright good luck rookie", the man said to the silver ranger.

As the silver ranger sees the both of them getting away, Sergiotrong slams into the silver ranger. Davis gets hit from behind as he went to the ground. "How dare you let that child get away? It is my only lead to find that bratty blue angel". Sergiotrong said to the silver ranger.

The silver ranger frowns as he gets back up. "You are never getting to her or that other innocent little girl. I will always protect my daughter and other daughters from evil beings like you". The silver ranger said to Sergiobot.

Sora and the man are hidden close by as they hear that. The man nods as he realizes that the current silver ranger is a parent as well. 'A teen parent ranger is new for me, and he has proven himself to me'. The man thought to himself as he has his morphor out.

As the others arrive, they see that Davis is fighting back like this is the first time he has something within him. "Woah, who would have thought that he had it in him". Lexi said to them. "Yeah", Junior said to them. "His newest piece of music is coming out in a big way". Tyson said to them.

As the other rangers join in the fight, Sergiotrong realizes that it is about to lose the fight. It looks at the silver ranger as it is about to fire an energy beam at him.

Ryan notices that something is about to fire at Davis. "Davis look out", Ryan yells at him. The rangers notice it as well.

As Davis see the energy beam coming at him, a fire ball is thrown as it collides with the energy beam. As their is a small explosion, the rangers and Sergiotrong are surprised by it.

"How dares to interfere with this"? Sergiotrong yells at them as it is really pissed off.

"I did you bucket of bolts, The Elemental Fusion Red Ranger. You dare to harm my family and harm the one who is responsible to bring my daughter to me is very unforgivable". The red ranger said to Sergiotrong.

All the sudden, the Red Beryl Phoenix rises up as it swirls around Sora as she is hidden close by. 'The amount of responsibility you have is great, and by getting her to her veteran red ranger father safely before the evil could even touch her or the youngest hero. You four have truly earned it and use it well'. The Red Beryl Phoenix telepathically said to Davis, Daphne, Gabe, and Junior.

All the sudden the four of them are forming the Triad form again. The Red Elemental Fusion Ranger is very surprised by it. "Triad of Leadership and Responsibility Lets Rise Up", Daphne, Gabe, Junior, and Davis said out loud and in unison.

Special Morph Sequence

Daphne, Gabe, Junior, and Davis are in the triangle Triad form. Their ranger suits gets a Triad color upgrade as they get a red and crimson throughout their ranger suits. They get special armor with red and crimson as have the symbol Triad of Leadership engraved in it. Their helmets gets the red and crimson with their current ranger color. As they are in their new pose, they have the mythical creatures standing with them. "Triad of Leadership and Responsibility Power Rangers Underdog Squad". Daphne, Gabe, Junior, and Davis said in unison.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe by the third group getting their special group form. "I have never seen anything like that before, a group special ranger form". The Red Elemental Fusion Ranger said to them.

Sergiotrong looks at them as it is not looking very good for it. "That's impossible, I am supposed to destroy them". Sergiotrong said as it roars in anger.

Daphne, Gabe, Junior, and Davis look at Sergiotrong as they pull out their United weapon. They are powering it up. "We are the leaders of our lives and we are responsible for our lives. Your actions has severe consequences and for that judgment has been placed on you that you now must face. Triad of Leadership and Responsibility Final Strike". They said in unison. As they are charging in at Sergiotrong, their weapons are glowing in a red, green, gold, and silver color. As they slash at Sergiotrong, Sergiotrong gets hit directly as it is destroyed into tiny pieces.

The rangers are happy as the final robotic officer is truly gone. "I am glad that robotic officer is gone for good this time". Bridgette said to them as she was the one that defeated him.

Gwen nods in agreement with Bridgette. "I think we are in complete agreement on that, Bridgette". Gwen said to Bridgette.

The red Elemental Fusion Ranger looks at them especially at Davis. "I am forever grateful for all of you being here in Legacy Hills, and I know that you have to get back to your true town to protect as well". The red ranger said to them.

The Rangers nod to the veteran red ranger. "I honestly should be thanking you for saving me". Davis said to the red ranger.

The red ranger shakes his head to Davis. "No, you got my daughter back to me. I nearly lost her two years ago. Plus I never knew that a teen parent can become a power ranger as well. My name is Zane, Zane Daniels. The Red Elemental Fusion Ranger named Zane said to Davis as he walks away.

As Davis looks at the red ranger walking away, Daphne found an item with the broken remains of Sergiotrong. It looks like the sharp pointy end of a trident. The three points are in their ranger colors with purple, orange, white, and yellow on the left, red, green, gold, and silver in the middle, and finally black, blue, pink, and clear on the right. "Hey Davis look at this", Daphne said to Davis.

Davis hears Daphne as he went towards her. The teens see the unique item. "This is just like the other two pieces that we found when we defeated Zongborgix and Mingtragix". Andy said to them.

Zoe nods in agreement with him. "Yeah, plus they look very important". Zoe said to them.

Junior also nods in agreement with Zoe. "Yeah, maybe we have the final piece of it, Remius can explain what it is and how to put it together". Junior said to them. The teens nod as they teleport away from the scene.

Back at the Courthouse, the teens are sitting together as the judge has returned. "Will the defendants please rise", Judge Reeves said to them.

The defendants rises as they are ready to hear their fate. Sharon is still furious that she gotten the guilty verdict. Margo looks like she wants to plan an escape attempt from prison. Angela wants to look back at Zoe as she is going to prison with Sharon and Margo.

The judge looks at them as he has made a decision. "When I got this case before me, I never imagined that the victims of this has come from so far since their ordeal began. I can see clearly that they have overcome the fears and the trauma that got inflicted on them. This level and kind of abuse and cruelty towards teenagers and various aged of young people is very irresponsible and moral reprehensible. To that being said, Angela, I sentence you to 25 years in prison in a maximum security prison. Margo, I sentence you to 25 years to life without the possibility of parole in a maximum security prison. Sharon, due to your previous prison sentence and your escape from prison. You get are sentence to additional 10 years to your original sentence and 50 years to life with out the possibility of parole in a maximum security prison. I am also ordering the three of you from contacting each other and separated in solidarity confinement. This court is adjourned and dismissed". Judge Reeves said to them as he bangs his gavel.

The teens are in full smiles as the defendants are getting harsh prison sentences. Angela and Sharon looks at them as they are glaring at Zoe and Daphne. They are being escorted by a police officer as it is a new beginning for the rangers. "I say that our time in Legacy Hills is finally over". Daphne said to them.

Zoe nods as she does not see Angela being taken away again. "I can agree to that". Zoe said to them. The teens nod as they leave the courthouse for the blimp.

Back on the Blimp, Remius notice that Crushmis is back in Eagleview. He frowns as he also notices that Captain Drakomus is also an issue to face as well. "I got a bad feeling that those two will be facing each other and the Rangers in the coming days". Remius said to himself. He looks at the trident pieces as well. 'I hope that are ready to face them and save the world'. Remius thought to himself as the teens returned to the blimp.

End Chapter

Yeah the trial and the protecting the next Triad is done. It is one of the longest arcs I have written. Plus there will be a filler or two until the next action chapters. Plus Zane from Elemental Fusions made a cameo appearance.

Next Chapter: Return to Eagleview With Reflections


	75. Chapter 74

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 74: Return to Eagleview With Reflections

The Team Narration

Who would have thought that the 12 of us, ordinary teens with something to prove to the people around us and to the world that we are who we truly are. Who would have thought that 12 of us, ordinary teens to come Power Rangers who fought against the creations sent by Crushmis to destroy the world. Who would have thought that 12 of us ordinary teens would have cousins and siblings becoming Rangers along with us. Who would have thought that the 12 of us ordinary teens would have the final member was a mystery to solve. Who would have thought that the 12 of us ordinary teens has over come vivid memories of our past to defeat a creation that matched to the memory. Who would have thought that the 12 of us, ordinary teens would have made friends with another team of rangers and from time to time would help us in a bad circumstances. Who would have thought that 12 of us ordinary teens would be facing in a non ranger emergency that taken two of our teammates captive by criminals. Who would have thought that 12 of us ordinary teens would be coming together in a serious heartbreak for one of our own. Who would have thought that 12 of us ordinary teens would be heading to the Crushmis's headquarters to set free all the remaining creations and reversed them back to normal before they could attack the city. Who would have thought that the 12 of us ordinary teens would be heading to another town to protect three young kids from the robotic officers and defeating them once and for all. Who would have thought that the 12 of us ordinary teens would be so proud that we all have come a long way from the very beginning. Who would have thought that the 12 of us ordinary teens would becoming stronger people than anyone could have guess that it came from us.

End Narration

On the blimp flight back to Eagleview, the teens are sitting in the main cockpit. They are sitting in a round table as they are looking at each other. "Tomorrow we head back to school from spring break". Daphne said to them.

The teens groan as it is already April. "What I do not understand is why they scheduled spring break this late in the year. It is like it is the one thing that the school board almost forgotten to schedule". Lexi said to them.

The teens look at each other as they smirk to her. "I do see how it almost feel like they forgotten to schedule it". Andy said to them.

Gwen shrugs to Andy as she thinks about it. "You know it has been a really long year, and yet so much stuff has happened this year". Gwen said to them.

Lexi nods in agreement with Gwen. "You said it right there Gwen. We became rangers". Lexi said to Gwen.

Tyson looks at Lexi as he does agree with her. "It is more than we became rangers, Lexi. We became a very special orchestra to preform the ultimate symphony to save the world". Tyson said to them.

Gabe smirks to Tyson as he gets what he is saying. "I think everyone knew you are going to say it like that Tyson". Gabe said to Tyson.

Ryan looks at Gabe as he shakes his head. "It definitely more than Gabe. We have become even stronger people from the very beginning". Ryan said to Gabe.

Zoe nods in agreement with Ryan. "Yeah, I didn't became a stronger person overnight". Zoe said to them.

Bridgette looks at them as she does agree. "Neither did I, honestly, I did not become a stronger person until I first met you, Lexi". Bridgette said to Lexi.

Lexi does a double take on it as she looks at Bridgette. "Me really, I appreciate that coming from you, Bridgette". Lexi said to Bridgette.

Davis looks at them as he looks at Daphne. "Perhaps we all became stronger people when we first met someone or got reunited with a person on the team". Davis suggested to them as he is holding baby Kelly in his arms.

Linnie looks at Andy as she can see that. "Yeah, getting reunited with Andy was the best thing that ever happened to me". Linnie said to them.

Andy smiles in agreement as he looks at Linnie. "I waited for ten years for the reunion to even happen". Andy said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "We all became stronger people. Plus we were all there for each other when it mattered most". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as they think back to the dire situations. "I have to agree. That very first one with that spirit of a vampire that was in that locket really gave us trouble". Lexi said to them.

Andy nods as he thinks back. "How about the time that the Diamond ranger first showed up". Andy points it out to them.

Gabe nods as he does remember that. "Yeah she always left after the fight before us and then she joined us completely". Gabe said to them.

Zoe looks at them as she does think back. "How about the time when we learned that Dark Life was actually my sister and Willcrush is your dad, Andy". Zoe said to them.

Andy nods as he remembers those times and when Willcrush became Neo Willcrush. "Yeah those two really give us trouble". Andy said to them.

Junior also nods in agreement. "How about when Daphne and Zoe went missing? We really came together then". Junior said to them. The teens shiver at the memory when Zoe and Daphne disappeared and taken by Sharon, Margo, and Angela.

Ryan looks at them as he has thought back. "How about the times when the most unexpected moments happened. Those events really took us by surprise". Ryan said to them.

Gwen nods as she has one already. "How about when Avalon protected Zoe from Angela in an attempt to rekidnapp her". Gwen said to them.

Linnie nods in agreement with Gwen. "Yeah she threw devil eggs at Angela. Best use of devil eggs ever". Linnie said to them.

Bridgette looks at Linnie as she kind of disagrees with her. "Devil eggs can be really good unless it is cooked correctly and garnish well other than paprika". Bridgette said to them.

Davis looks at them as he has one. "How about when Gabe synched with the Emerald Unicorn for the first time in Unity Lakes". Davis said to them.

Gabe has a face that is filled with pride. "Yeah well, something in me to protect Daphne even though it was not in a ranger battle. I protected her from a delusional woman who thinks that she is her biological mother. It made me think about the rocky relationship with my parents". Gabe said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is something that they never thought about. "I never really thought about it that way". Junior said to Gabe.

Daphne looks at them as there is one more subject that they have faced as Rangers. "How about the saddest events we have ever faced as rangers". Daphne said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a sore subject. "There were some very bad moments, Daphne". Andy said to them.

Ryan nods as he thinks about his grandfather. "Yeah I was angry when my grandfather passed away. I never saw him since I was five. At the same time, you guys were there for me when I needed most". Ryan said to them.

Davis sighs as he looks at little Kelly as she is nine months old. "When I lost Kelly for those months, my heart got completely shattered because of that judge. I almost completely got lost with myself". Davis said to them.

Linnie puts her hand on Davis's shoulder. "Hey Ken pulled you back to your semi normal self". Linnie said to them.

Daphne sighs as the very mention of Ken causes her to look down. "Yeah plus Ken sacrifice himself to save me and told me that he is my biological father". Daphne said to them.

Junior gives his supportive hand to Daphne's shoulder. "I believe that the answer to reawaken Ken is when we save Josephine and Travis from evil and their control". Junior said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that they have to face Crushmis and Captain Drakomus soon. They put their hands in the middle. "Let's Rise Up", the teens said in unison as their final battle will be coming soon.

End Chapter

This is the first of two possible filler chapters. Plus the team narration is the first one for this story. However it does not mean that it will be the last narration of the story. Speaking of it, there will be a poll to decide on who will get the last narration of this story that will be on the epilogue chapter.

Next Chapter: Plans for the Future or The Triad Trident and the Last Stands Part 1


	76. Chapter 75

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 75: Plans for the Future

Daphne's Narration

When it is getting close to a final battle or the next to the last battle, it feels like it is the final of something incredible. Plus at the same time, it is that time to think about what kind of goals and dreams we would want for the future. Whether it is get married to your true love or start a career that no one suspected, it is something to think about.

End Narration

It has been a couple of days since the teens has returned from Legacy Hills. The blimp returned to a boat as it is parked at the marina.

The teens are back at Eagleview High School as they are sitting together at lunch. "Davis is playing catchup with Kelly. He is happier than he has ever been". Daphne said to them.

Lexi smiles at Daphne as she is happy for Davis and Kelly. "It has been a hard couple of months on Davis". Lexi said to Daphne.

Andy nods as he looks at Lexi. "Yeah he was a total wreck about her". Andy said to them.

The teens nod to each other as they look at each other. "What kind of dreams we have for the future after we defeat Crushmis and Captain Drakomus"? Andy asks the teens.

The teens at the table look at each other as it is a question to heavily think and talk about. "Wow that's a hard question to answer". Gabe said to Andy.

Junior looks at Gabe as he shakes his head. "Maybe for you, it is a hard question". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe glares back at Junior as he rolls his eyes. "Mom and dad knows that you will become a lawyer of some kind. I do not even know what my purpose in life yet". Gabe said to Junior.

Junior looks back at Gabe as he shakes his head to him. "Maybe you have not thought about that I may not want to become a lawyer like mom and dad want me to". Junior said to Gabe.

Gwen looks at them as this is the first time she is hearing of it. "What do you want to do to do with your life, Junior"? Gwen asks Junior.

Junior looks at them as he nods to them. "I am planning to become an architect". Junior said to them. He has that confident look on his face.

The teens are very surprised by the future plans. "I was not expecting that at all". Ryan said to Junior.

Junior nods as he has no idea how to tell his parents. "Yeah telling them that is a tall order in itself". Junior said to them.

Zoe looks at them as she does not know about long term plans for the future. "You know guys. I may not know what my college plans are just yet, but my family and I are going to move to Unity Lakes as soon as school gets out". Zoe said to them.

The teens are very shocked by the news. "Really why"? Ryan asks Zoe. He is very confused about it.

Zoe looks at Ryan as they all need an explanation. "Well as much as Eagleview is my hometown and my birthplace, it is nothing but bad memories and Angela. We have been talking about it since I got out from the hospital. Plus I am being brought on as Avalon's babysitter as well. Being in Unity Lakes, it will be a fresh start for my family". Zoe said to them

Bridgette nods as it does make since for her. "That does make sense for you, Zoe. Plus if anyone needs a fresh start on life, it is you and your family". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Daphne nods as she has not thought about her future just yet. 'Should I wait until Crushmis and Captain Drakomus are defeated to tell them my plans"? Daphne thought to herself as she is looking at her friends.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis looks at his true final creation. "We are back at WC Lab Corp, Ivyious". Crushmis said to the creation named Ivyious. Ivyious is actually Josephine as she looks a mutant poison ivy plant. She has 12 control necklaces.

"Yes Master Crushmis", Ivyious said to Crushmis as she is deeply under his control.

Crushmis looks at Ivyious as he notices that his head quarters is completely empty. "Those Rangers will be destroyed, and your first targets will be the red ranger and purple rangers". Crushmis said to Ivyious.

"Yes Master, they shall be destroyed first". Ivyious said to Crushmis as she is ready to take on the rangers.

Back on Captain Drakomus's ship, Captain Drakomus realizes that the robotic officers are completely destroyed and sealed in a book of some sort. "So it seems that a veteran ranger has already sealed up Zongborgix, Mingtragix, and Sergiotrong. No matter, Neo Crushmis, it is time for you to destroy the rangers, and start with the black ranger". Captain Drakomus said to Neo Willcrush.

Neo Willcrush nods to Captain Drakomus as he got his orders. "Yes master", Neo Willcrush said as he is ready to fight the rangers.

End Chapter

I guess I have been on a roll with writing fillers. Plus the next two battles will be the next to the last and the final battle.

Next Chapter: The Triad Trident and the Last Stands Part 1


	77. Chapter 76

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 76: The Triad Trident and the Last Stands Part 1

Lexi's, Gabe's, and Gwen's Narration

We all have seen that the others has a special role within the Triad. Whether it is the one that defeated the robotic officers the first time around like Junior, Linnie, and Bridgette or giving the next Triad members advice or perspective like Tyson, Ryan, and Davis. We are getting curious about us and our role in it. Pretty soon, we might be discovering what that roll is.

End Narration

At Lexi's house, Lexi is in deep thought about things as she thinks back to Zoe's announcement during lunch that very day. She sighs as she wonders about her life and future. As it becomes another evening with her parents arguing and leaving the house in separate ways for motels, Lexi sighs as it has gotten like this for far too long.

"Lexi, mom and dad has left the house again and what's for dinner". Casey said to Lexi. She is holding a doll that she kept hidden from them.

Lexi sighs as she went to the kitchen as there is not much food in the refrigerator. She looks at her sister as her parents are not feeding them at home. "I am figuring out right now sis". Lexi said to Casey.

Lexi grabs her phone as she makes a call to a pizza place as she has some cash for pizza. She sighs as she looks at Casey. "Cas, there has to be a change. Mom and dad can't continue to neglect us. If they do continue this, we may get taken out from their care and into an orphanage or foster home". Lexi said to Casey.

Casey nods as she looks Lexi. "Is it because of me"? Casey asks Lexi. She has that knowing look on her face as she looks at Lexi.

Lexi looks at Casey as it is a number of factors. "There are other things besides you, Case". Lexi said to Casey. She waits for the pizza man to arrive with pizzas.

At the Sanchez Residence, Gabe is in his room trying to do his homework. The thing that is getting to him the most is when Junior told him that he may not want to become a lawyer like their parents want him to be. He shakes his head as he does not understand why his brother would say that the other day.

"Gabriel, are you working on your homework"? His mom Tina asks Gabe as she is at his door.

Gabe looks at his mom as he is trying to focus on it. "Yes mom, are you here to criticize me more"? Gabe asks Tina.

Tina sighs as she shakes her head to him. "No, I am actually proud of you for testifying in court that put those three women away. It made me realize that I am not like them that would shave their heads or to come to a prison in hoping to talk about a certain event. You maybe the black sheep of the family, but you are trying to find your own purpose of life". Tina said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at his mom as this is the first time he has ever had a meaningful conversation. "Thanks mom", Gabe said to Tina. Tina just walks away from Gabe.

Gabe is in more deep thought as he thinks about what his mom said. "A purpose in life, what is my purpose in life". Gabe thought to himself as he gets back to his homework.

At Gwen's house, Gwen is in the living room as she is doing her homework. She is curious more about her special role within the Triad like Lexi. As she sees Ian answering the phone like he normally does, he sighs as it is Emily, Gwen's mother on the phone. She looks at him as she has been talking to her mom over the phone once a week for the past few months.

Ian looks at Gwen as she takes the phone. He sighs as things are improving between her and Emily. In the last couple of months, Emily gotten a job and a permanent place to live. It is a huge step towards getting better. "Ok mom, I will have to think about what you ask me". Gwen said to Emily.

"I promise I won't turn into Angela". Emily said to Gwen as the phone call ends.

Ian looks at Gwen as he is curious about the call. "I take it that your mom is doing well". Ian said to Gwen.

Gwen nods to Ian as she is thinking about what her mom ask her. "Yes, she is doing well in her job and has her own place again. It is like she is taking the proper steps to becoming a normal person in civilized society. Plus she asked me if I can stay the night once a week. It is a huge step in the right direction. I told her I will have to think about it". Gwen said to Ian.

Ian smiles as he knew that it will get back to the way it used to be between the mother and daughter. "I knew you can forgive her one of these days Gwen. Plus I am ok with you spending a night with her once a week". Ian said to Gwen.

Gwen nods as she will have to run a trial run with it. "Thanks, I got a lot to think about". Gwen said to Ian as she gets back to her homework and making a call to Andi about the news

The next afternoon, the teens are back together at the boat as they are gathering around in the main ops room. They are looking at the three parts of the Triad Trident. Remius looks at them. "When all of you defeated Zongborgix, Mingtragix, and Sergiotrong, these parts were in the wreaking. Crushmis thought that these parts were useful into building into the robotic officers. What he does not realize that these parts are actually the parts to the Triad Trident". Remius said to them.

The teens are very surprised by this as they look at them. "Wow, Crushmis must be an idiot for missing that". Linnie said to them. The teens grins as well in agreement.

Daphne looks at the parts as she is wondering. "Who should these parts to"? Daphne asks Remius. The teens gets back on track with the discussion.

Remius looks at them as he shows something else. "As you know or figuring out by now that each person within the Triad has a special role for on defeating the robotic officers the first time around or giving the next Triad members a meaningful conversation and perspective is. The final role are purposes of life, love, and friendship. These three are the ones to put the Triad Trident together when they declare what purpose they have within the team". Remius said to them.

The three trident pieces are glowing as it swirls around the rangers. "Woah", Zoe said to them. As the pieces are slowly falling to Lexi, Gabe, and Gwen's hands, the teens are very surprised by it. "See you do have a role. You just had to stop worrying about it". Junior said to Gabe.

Andy nods as he sees Lexi with a smile on her face. "It makes a lot of sense with you getting the trident piece. You do have a purpose with us". Andy said to Lexi.

Bridgette also nods in agreement with Andy. "Yeah you are Zoe's confident. Plus you were having trouble about your purpose with your mom". Bridgette said to Gwen.

Davis nods as he is happy that they got the trident pieces. "I would like to see that in full action especially being put together". Davis said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement with Davis. "They will put it together when the time of music is right". Tyson said to them.

Just as they are getting into their training, the alarm is going off as they rush to the main ops room. "Is that Neo Willcrush"? Linnie asks them.

The teens recognize Neo Willcrush from the WC Lab Corp invasion. "It is defiantly him". Andy said as he is ready to face him once again.

Junior looks at the nature green creation as it has similar control panel like Neo Willcrush. "Looks like he is not alone this time". Junior said to them.

Daphne looks at the green creation as she has a sinking feeling that it is her biological mother. "Guys, this battle, we have to reverse the effects on them. That is Andy and Linnie's biological father, and I have no doubt in my mind that is my biological mother, Josephine". Daphne said to them.

The teens are stunned to learn this. "Daphne, are you ok to take on this creation though? I mean it is fighting against a woman that you never knew"? Logan asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Logan as she does not have much choice. "As much I do not like this, I have to fight that creation even though she is my biological mother. I have put through a lot through this past year and being kidnapped by a crazy prison convict who escaped from prison. I have the heart and leadership to face her". Daphne said to Logan.

The teens look at each other as they agree with Daphne. "She is right plus it is time that we freed them both". Lexi said to them.

"Lets Move", Daphne said to them as they head towards Downtown Eagleview

In downtown Eagleview, Neo Willcrush and Ivyious are creating massive chaos as Underbots are making a huge mess of things.

"Hold it right there", the teens said in unison as they are getting ready to fight.

Neo Willcrush looks at them as he is a bit stronger than last time. "This where you will be defeated one and for all". Neo Willcrush said to them.

Ivyious looks at them as she looks at the red ranger in particular along with the purple ranger. "My master wants me to destroy you all". Ivyious said as the battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

One down four to go in Underdog Squad. Plus I am thinking about deleting Dragon Warriors if you have not read Elemental Saints yet. I have lost motivation into the story. Perhaps one day, I might get new motivation to write it or start over with it. Plus there will be an upcoming mini series.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: The Triad Trident and the Last Stands Part 2


	78. Chapter 77

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 77: The Triad Trident and the Last Stands Part 2

The teens are face to face with Neo Willcrush and the creation called Ivyious. They grab their morphors out as this is going to be an intense battle. "Guys be prepared for anything, we know what Neo Willcrush is capable of, but Ivyious could be just as dangerous as him". Daphne said to them.

"Right", the teens said as they are ready to morph.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Neo Willcrush and Ivyious starts their assaults as they have their personal targets within the rangers. Neo Willcrush is targeting Andy while Ivyious is targeting Daphne and Zoe.

Ivyious sends out massive vines as she slams them into the Rangers. The Rangers dodge as the vines are makes dents into the ground. "Man those vines must have a lot of muscle". Davis said to them.

The teens nod as they are trying to block them. "I agree. Plus they are really heavy as well like it is made out of concrete". Ryan said to them.

Ivyious frowns as she spots a distracted gold ranger as she is fighting an Underbot. A vine is slamming at Junior he gets hit from behind. The vine grabs him as he is being lifted in the air.

The teens frown as the orange ranger is tightly bound. "Junior, are you ok", Daphne asks Junior.

Junior is struggling in the stiff vines. All the sudden, the root of the vine is turning to solid rock. Ivyious is laughing at the rangers. "Once I grab my victim, the vine that binds them gets turned to stone. Once the stone reaches to the victim, the victim gets turned to stone permanently". Ivyious said to them.

The teens frown as it is hitting Gabe really hard. Daphne frowns as it is hits her as well because Junior is her boyfriend and love.

Neo Willcrush is launching his assault as he has his eyes set on Andy as he will do what ever it takes to get to him. As Tyson goes in for a kick, Bridgette also comes in for a punch as well.

Neo Willcrush sees them coming as he grabs the two of them by the necks as he throws them back towards Andy. As they slam into Andy, It hits Lexi really hard as Bridgette is the one that said she become a stronger person when she met her. Plus Tyson is like a younger brother to her, and she is hiding her feelings for Andy.

The battle is getting very bad as Junior is still trapped as Gabe is fighting along with the others against Neo Crushmis and Ivyious.

"There is got to be something we can do". Linnie said to them.

"Yeah but that stone is getting close to Junior". Davis said to them.

Ivyious notices that Ryan and Zoe are fighting together. As she eyes at them, she sends her vines at them in hopes to snatch Ryan just like she did to Junior.

Gwen frowns like something in her rises up. "I will not let you take away the love that a guy has for a girl". Gwen said to Ivyious as she uses her weapon as it is powering up. As it slices through the vine, Ivyious screams in pain as the vine is completely cut.

The rangers are shocked by it how well it worked by Gwen. "Did you see what I just saw"? Daphne asks them. The teens nod as it gives them an idea.

Lexi glares at Neo Willcrush as she is starting to get the idea. "I will not let you harm my friends including my best ranger friend Bridgette". Lexi said to Neo Willcrush.

Lexi powers up her weapon as she slashes it at Neo Willcrush like it is no one else's' business. Bridgette is in awe to her that Lexi is her best ranger friend. Neo Willcrush takes a huge stumble back as he lands on his butt.

Davis looks at Gabe as the stone is is about to get to Junior. "Gabe, you got to do it now". Davis said to Gabe.

Gabe nods as he is getting the message loud and clear. He glares at Ivyious as he has to save his older brother. "YOU SHALL NOT TAKE THE LIFE OF MY BELOVED BROTHER". Gabe said as he powers up his weapon.

Gabe jumps up to the top of the vine. The teens are in awe and nervous as it is at the almost at Junior's foot. Gabe fires his weapon at the vine as it stops the stone from getting to Junior.

As Junior is about to fall to the ground, Gabe sees this as he is not ready to lose him. "Emerald Unicorn Lets Rise Up", Gabe said as he and the Unicorn makes the catch to save Junior.

"Way to go Gabe", the rangers said in unison. Junior looks at Gabe as he has a proud look on his face. "I never thought you would be the one that saves me". Junior said to Gabe.

Gabe nods as he looks at Junior. "I can not imagine a life without you, bro". Gabe said to Junior.

All the sudden, the three trident pieces are glowing as it is time to put it together. Lexi, Gabe, and Gwen look at each other as they nod to each other as they are ready. "I have the purpose of friendship. Friends that truly loyal to me. Friends that care about me and my family situation. My friends has come together in the worse of times. My friends has defended me when I need it most. No one can take away my purpose on making friends. Opal Mermaid Underdog Squad Pink Ranger". Lexi said as she is in her ranger pose.

Gwen went up next as she has a determined look on her face. "I have the purpose of love. I see the love between people around me. I accept the new found love that I thought that was lost. Love is through all sorts of ways from father to daughter, brother to brother, cousin to cousin, brother to sister, and boyfriend to girlfriend. No one can take my purpose of love and happiness. Topaz Pegasus Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger". Gwen said as she is in her pose.

Finally Gabe went last as he stand in the middle with Lexi and Gwen. "I am the purpose of life. There are many paths in this world. My doors will be open and free, and the people that I chose to have are there with me. I will not let others pick and chose what doors that I can go through in life. I will not let anyone take away the people that I call my family away from me. No one will ever take my purpose of life. Emerald Unicorn Underdog Squad Green Ranger". Gabe said as he is in his pose.

"Triad Trident Unite as One", Lexi, Gabe, and Gwen said in unison.

The pieces of the trident are coming together. The two rod pieces are connecting to each other as the top point is coming on it. It is glowing in a red, pink, black, green, yellow, white, purple, gold, orange, silver, and clear colors as it has special designs as it has engravings of all the mythical creatures on it. The Rangers puts their hands on the trident as they are ready to finish this.

Daphne looks at them as she is ready to fire it. "You ready guys", Daphne said to them. "Yes", the rest of the rangers said to Daphne.

"Ruby Dragon Lets Rise Up", Daphne said out loud.

"Opal Mermaid Lets Rise Up", Lexi said out loud.

"Onyx Griffin Lets Rise Up", Andy said out loud.

"Emerald Unicorn Lets Rise Up", Gabe said out loud.

"Topaz Pegasus Lets Rise Up", Gwen said out loud.

"Pearl Phoenix Lets Rise Up", Ryan said out loud.

"Amethyst Angel Lets Rise Up", Zoe said

out loud.

"Gold Centaur Lets Rise Up", Junior said out loud.

"Sunstone Selkie Lets Rise Up", Bridgette said out loud.

"Silver Hydra Lets Rise Up", Davis said out loud.

"Diamond Manticore Lets Rise Up", Linnie said out loud.

The twelve mythical creatures rises together for the first time. "Triad Trident Ready Fire", the rangers said as they fired a twelve orb beam as their mythical creatures charge with it towards Neo Willcrush and Ivyious.

As it hits them, the special control panels on both of them are completely destroyed as they are sent back a lot. In doing so, they have completely reversed back to normal as Neo Willcrush returns as Travis and Ivyious returns as Josephine.

As the Rangers look at them, it is great news for Andy, Linnie, and Daphne as they got their biological father and mother back. They pick them up as they return to the boat.

Back on the boat, Travis and Josephine are in the med bay. Sarah got called to the boat saying that the Rangers has finally freed her long lost husband. However Daphne is in the other room as she sees Ken waking up for the first time from his coma.

"Daphne, is Josephine free"? Ken asks Daphne weakly as he looks at her.

Daphne has a shocked look on her face as she went to him. "Yes, she is free". Daphne said to Ken. As she helps Ken to get to the other room, the teens see that Travis and Josephine are both awake. Andy and Linnie are happy to see their dad alive.

Josephine looks at Ken as it has been a very long time that she has been separated from Ken. "Ken is that you"? Josephine asks Ken.

Ken nods to Josephine as he went to hug her for the first time in 16 years. "I have miss you so much Jo-Jo". Ken said to Josephine.

The teens look at each other as they grin at the nickname. "Jo-Jo really", Lexi said to them. Gwen looks at Lexi as she shakes her head. "I think it is sweet". Gwen said to them.

The teens are in happy spirits as they have their mentor back. "Now we just got Captain Drakomus and Crushmis left to deal with. Once that is done, we have truly saved the world". Daphne said to them as they put their hands together as they ready to face them.

Meanwhile, Captain Drakomus is back on his ship as he is furious that Neo Willcrush has been defeated and turned back into Travis. "It is that idiot Crushmis's fault. If he did not send that Ivyious as well, I could have succeeded". Captain Drakomus said to himself as he is getting geared up to fight Crushmis.

Back at WC Lab Corp, Crushmis is also furious that Ivyious has been reversed back into Josephine. "Captain Drakomus, I should have known that he was the one that sent my creation against the rangers. From where I am seeing it, Ivyious can handle that battle without Neo Willcrush in the begin with". Crushmis said to himself as he is getting geared up to fight Captain Drakomus.

End Chapter

I am on fire with getting chapters done. Maybe because, I am getting very close from completing the story. Plus perhaps the final battle will be in one chapter or it maybe a two parter.

Next Chapter: Double Trouble of a Final Battle


	79. Chapter 78

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 78: Double Trouble of the Final Battle Part 1: Cruelty of the Past

WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE, MURDER, AND ABUSE.

Josephine's Narration

For so long, I have been a captive of Harold Simmons aka Crushmis. I have horror stories of my past. I am now free thanks to the power Rangers. Now that they are in their final battle against Crushmis and this other evil being named Captain Drakomus, I hope that they will finally defeat them. I believe in them.

End Narration

That night at Daphne's house, Daphne is in deep thought as she is wondering about the final battle. She could not sleep as her final battle and JT's final battle could happen at any time now. She grabs her phone as she turns to one particular number as she calls up Corey.

"McKnight", Corey said to Daphne.

"Hey Corey, this is Daphne". Daphne said to Corey.

"What can I do for you"? Corey asks Daphne.

"I need some advice about a final battle. We just defeated Neo Crushmis and Ivyious, and now we got Captain Drakomus and Crushmis to deal with and battle". Daphne said to Corey's

Corey nods as this is the final battle nerves. "Daphne, the final battle will have emotions running high, and I will not lie to you that a final battle will be very intense and I have seen battles where a sacrifice will be made to protect all of you. Plus with your team facing two enemies at once, it will be very different from what previous ranger teams has to face". Corey said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she is starting to understand it. "Is it possible that an unexpected event that we never saw coming could happen in the final battle"? Daphne asks Corey.

"It is very possible that more than one unexpected event that you never saw coming could very well happen". Corey said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she understands from Corey. "Thanks Corey, how did you know what to say to me"? Daphne asks Corey. She is curious about it.

"I went through the same thing like Oliver, Quincy, Stella, Zane, Zack, and Jared did before you. We all gotten advice from previous red rangers and mentors". Corey said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she understands it completely. "Thanks Corey, I feel better about it", Daphne said to Corey.

"Your welcome Daphne", Corey said to Daphne as the phone call ends.

Back at the boat, Travis and Sarah went home as it is just Josephine and Ken on it. "This quite the ride, Ken". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken shrugs to Josephine as sees the trident on the table. "Thanks Jo-Jo", Ken said to Josephine as he is calling her by her nickname again.

Josephine rolls her eyes at him as she being called by her old nickname again. "Your welcome, and how many times I have told you not to call me by that nickname"? Josephine asks Ken.

Ken grins as he looks at Josephine as it has been a long time since he seen her with him and by his side. "Come on Josephine, it has been way too long to remember the number of times. It has been 16 years". Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine nods as she lets it slide. She looks at the Triad Triad on the table. "How were the rangers at the beginning"? Josephine asks Ken. She is curious about them as she does not know how about them.

Ken looks at Josephine as he nods to her. "It was very puzzling to them at the beginning. It had that how I am supposed to be on a team of rangers with her or him". Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine nods as she looks at Ken. "They must have some doubts about themselves at the beginning then". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken nods to Josephine as he remembers how nervous and shy Zoe was and Ryan was mostly unsure of himself. "Oh yes, they all had to learn powerful lessons at the beginning". Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine is curious about Daphne as she did met her long lost biological daughter for the first time. "What is Daphne like and what does she like to do"? Josephine asks Ken.

Ken looks at Josephine as she does have a right to know about her. "Daphne, she is an amazing young woman. She is a listener as she hears everyone first. She got adopted by a roller derby team when she was six years old, and she is on the same roller derby team. I have seen her games, and she is a force to be reckoned with on the track". Ken said to Josephine.

Josephine is very surprised by it. "Roller derby, I never imagine that for her. Tell me was this roller derby team the first people to adopt Daphne"? Josephine asks Ken.

Ken knew this question was coming as he shakes his head. "No Claire Donaldson was not the first person to adopt her. I have been told from Daphne that James and Elena Thornwood were her first adopted parents. They were murdered ten years ago in a town called Mystic Hallow. I have called them for some progress in that case since she told me about it. That case is still cold, and from what Gordon told me about that case it is the most gruesome crime scene he has ever worked on" Ken said to Josephine. He is getting concerned that he has not heard from him in the last few days.

Josephine frowns as she is angry at the person that did it. "Harold you monster". Josephine said to herself as she is referring to Crushmis. She remembers when he told her that.

Ken looks at Josephine as she knew it was Harold that killed them. "Harold killed them". Ken said to Josephine as he is learning the news.

Josephine nods to Ken as she looks at him. "Yes he did Ken. Two nights before the murder, Harold told me that he found out that the people who adopted the baby girl. He cross checked the people that were not at WC Lab Corp on that day with those that quit working at the corp before that day. He said that there was only one person that fit the bill. He said he and his wife gotten better job offers in Mystic Hallow. He said that he will kill them and snatch the girl as his own". Josephine said as she is upset and crying about them.

Ken frowns as he hugs Josephine. "Did he tell you anything about that night specifically"? Ken asks Josephine. He is preparing himself for what is coming next.

Josephine looks at Ken as she nods to him. "Yes, he told them what happened that night. He even showed me what he had done". Josephine said to Ken.

Flashback

It is the middle of the night in Mystic Hallow. Crushmis is leading Josephine into the house where the crime scene took place just a few hours ago. Josephine was in the grips of Sergiobot. In the house, it is a very gruesome scene as blood is splattered everywhere. Items in the home were broken as it gotten trashed and moved around. The dead bodies were tied up back to back. They had all sorts of stab and slash wounds like they were tortured by him along with a terrible beating to death. "See all of that my dear Josephine, all of that could have been prevented if you given me that girl instead of me tracking them down. Plus Zongbot failed to find that little brat in this house". Crushmis said to Josephine as he slaps her in the face.

Crushmis took Josephine to a little girl's bedroom. It looked like it gotten completely trashed as well. He grabs Josephine by her hair. "See, See, that little brat was not in her room like she was suppose to be". Crushmis said to Josephine as he yells at her.

Josephine looks at the room as she frowns by it. She feels something within her like a mythical creature is telling her that her daughter will be safe, found, and protected again. "You will never find my daughter, Harold". Josephine said to Crushmis.

Crushmis glares back at Josephine as he does not like what she just said to him. "You will be punished for saying that to me". Crushmis said to Josephine as he and Sergiobot teleports out of the home as they hear sirens of the police cars coming towards the house.

End flashback

Ken has a horrified look on his face as he listens to Josephine. "What kind of things did Harold put you through"? Ken asks Josephine as he wants to know about it.

Josephine looks at Ken as she looks down on her self. She looks at the number of scars she has on her body. "The first ten years were the worse years of my life. Harold always came in the cell that I was in and he beat and raped me. He wanted a baby from out of me to raise as his own. He was always forced himself on top of me and forced me to make love to him. After it was over, he always took care of the kits and medicine for the beating when I tried to get him off of me. When he checked if I was pregnant with a child, he always made sure that was taken care of, but if I had a miscarriage, he beat me again saying it was my fault that I lost it. Two months later, he would rape me again to try again for a child". Josephine said as she is tears as she breaks down from it.

Ken has a horrified look on his face as he looks at Josephine. "He raped you". Ken said as he is shocked by it. His heart drops into his stomach as his stomach is doing backflips as he throws up the contents of his stomach.

Josephine looks at him as she can not blame him for throwing up. "Yes he did", Josephine said as she is coming out from the terrible ordeals of her past.

Ken looks at Josephine as there is more to the story. "Did the rapes ever continued after that ten years"? Ken asks Josephine.

Josephine tries to get her composer back as she looks at Ken. "When Iris was kidnapped and brought in the same cell with me, the rapes did happen only once a year on Daphne's birthday. When that happened, I was taken out of the cell and brought to a different room. It was sound proof. Harold said that Zoe does not deserve to hear what mommy and daddy were doing. After it was done and over Iris always comforted me. After Iris became Dark Life, the rapes stopped for a while. However when Harold learned that Dark Life was actually Iris instead of Zoe and transformed back into her human self, Harold raped me again. After that, he did not even touch me again". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken frowns as he looks at Josephine. "How did you deal with what he did to you? I mean you could have died from carrying the pain that you carried for so long". Ken asks Josephine.

Josephine looks at Ken as she looks at a necklace that she always had. "I found my strength within the dragon. When ever I heard the dragon's roar, it felt like it was still out there calling out to me telling me not to give in to the pain". Josephine said to Ken.

Ken nods as Remius walks in the room. "I do apologize for walking in and hearing your terrible ordeal Miss. Josephine by what that monster did to you and your body. However I do have something the both of you should know. The reason why you don't deliver a baby with that monster is because of the Seal of the Ruby Dragon". Remius said to them.

Ken and Josephine look at each other as they look at Remius. "What is the Seal of the Ruby Dragon"? Ken asks Remius.

Remius looks at them as he nods to them. "The night that the two of you conceived Daphne, you two made the seal together as you two truly love each other. The deal can never be broken no matter what. If she gotten pregnant with a child who was not between the two lovers, the child will not make it into the world". Remius said to them.

Josephine looks at Remius as it make a lot of sense. "No wonder I had that miscarriage". Josephine said to Remius.

Remius looks at Josephine as he gives a compassionate look to her. "You never loved that monster. You are now free". Remius said to Josephine. Josephine nods to Remius.

Ken looks at Remius as he is curious about the others. "Did the other parents of the rangers made their own seal without them realizing it"? Ken asks Remius.

Remius nods to Ken as he looks at them. "Yes they did. Travis and Sarah Blackburn made the Seals of the Onyx Griffin and Diamond Manticore. Warren and Alicia Warrens made the Seal of the Opal Mermaid. Tina and Julio Sanchez made the Seals of the Gold Centaur and the Emerald Unicorn. Emily and her husband made the Seal of the Topaz Pegasus. Angela and Charlie made the Seal of the Amethyst Angel. Mark and Julie Granger made the Seal of the Sapphire Leviathan. Peter and Maya Shepherd made the Seal of the Pearl Phoenix. Davis's parents made the Seal of the Silver Hydra. Finally Bridgette's parents made the Seal of the Sunstone Selkie". Remius said to them that only happened if they truly love each other. However if the parents fell out of love a new seal will not be created for the next child. However if the Seals of the mythical creatures are destroyed by Captain Drakomus and Crushmis, the earth will be doomed and lost forever". Remius said to them.

Ken and Josephine look at Remius as this is a lot to take in. "With Angela being in prison, will she be needed to support Zoe in the final battle soon? Plus Lexi's parents does not even love their daughters, will they be needed to support Lexi? In addition, Davis really does not have a good relationship with his father. Gwen only his her mom and Ian"? Ken asks Remius.

Remius shakes his head to Ken. "No, that support will lie with her father and twin sister Iris. Angela has lost her right as a parent and loving person to support Zoe. Plus I have personally alerted the proper authorities on where to find those rape kits that the monster gotten. With Alexica's parents, the support will fall to Casey. With Davis, his aunt will support him. For Gwen, it will be both Emily and Ian". Remius said to them.

Josephine sighs in relief as she puts her hand over her heart. "That's good, I hope that Harold will rot in prison for the rest of his life or on death roll". Josephine said to Remius. They nod in agreement as they continue talking. Plus Ken has a full mind to talk to the parents of the Rangers.

That night in Eagleview , Iris gotten an anonymous tip about something worth investigating. She is concerned about Gordon as it is not like him to not show up to work. She is at a storage locker facility with another cop within the department. She talk to the manager of the facility to open up the 30x30 locker. Plus she gotten the same call from Maya Shepherd a police detective in Eagleview to ask her to assist because she gotten the same anonymous tip as well.

"You must be Iris Anderson. I have heard a lot about you from my son Ryan. Thanks for coming out here on short notice and under very strange circumstances". . Maya said to Iris.

Iris looks at Maya Shepherd as she nods to her. "Your welcome, plus it is very strange that the both of us gotten the same anonymous

Maya nods in agreement as it is very strange as well. "Yeah, it is like someone is trying to tell us something very important". Maya said to Iris.

As Iris nods in agreement with Maya, they see the manager opening up the storage locker. They are stunned to see boxes on shelves. As they look at the contents of the boxes, it has a lot of rape kits that were done.

"Iris, these contains rape kits". Maya said to Iris. Iris nods as this is very strange and highly unusual.

"Yeah from the looks of it, they look collected and processed by a forensics and sealed like the police does". Iris said to Maya.

Iris turns to the manager like he is about to be sick. "Have you ever asked the owner of the lease what he was bringing to put in the locker"? Iris asks the manager of the storage facility.

The manager shakes his head to Iris. "No, he said that he wanted to store some stuff. He always paid with cash five years in advance and ordered me to keep my mouth shut. Why"? The manager asks them.

Maya looks at the man. She can see that that manager did not know what was brought into the locker. She helps help getting away from the locker to the grassy area to let him throw up. "He does not even know what is in the locker, Iris". Maya said to Iris.

Iris sighs as she calls for crime scene. "Yeah plus I am calling crime scene". Iris said to Maya. Maya nods as Iris makes that call. It is not long that police from both towns are on it. Iris sighs as she is wondering where Gordon might be for something like this. Plus the media is all over it as they seize all the kits from the storage locker facility.

The next day, the teens are full alert like something is going to happen. Gwen is in deep concern about Andi and her team. "Is something wrong Gwen"? Lexi asks Gwen.

Gwen looks at them as she looks at them. "It is Andi and her team. They learned that someone has made a deal to save all of humanity". Gwen said to them. She does not know who it is.

The teens look at each other as they are shocked by the news. "They fight things of the supernatural right. Plus by the looks of things, it could be their final battle very soon". Andy said to them.

Gabe nods to them as he remembers when they first met the Monster Hunters Rangers. "I know right, and if it was not for that crazy adventure with that spooky locket necklace, we might not met them". Gabe said to them.

The teens look at each other as they could see that way. "I doubt that Gabe. I mean Gwen is friends with Andi and she could have gone to Mystic Hallow and helped them during a battle that had nothing to do with the spooky music". Tyson said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement with Tyson. "Yeah then there would have been a proper first met under better circumstances. Plus our final battles could happen today for all we know". Ryan said to them.

The teens look at Ryan as they do not want to hear that. "That would be absolutely ridiculous if that happened". Junior said to them.

Zoe looks at them as she can not imagine them having their final battle on the same day as them. "It could happen though. Plus did you hear about the storage locker that contained the SAE kits last night in Mystic Hallow"? Zoe asks them as it is a strange encounter.

Bridgette nods as she finds it very unusual. "Yeah plus how could a person get away with storing all them like that when it should be with the police"? Bridgette asks them.

The teens shrug to each other as they have no idea. All the sudden, the sky turned black outside as the windows of the school suddenly shatter into tiny pieces of glass. The teachers gather the students as a ton of Underbots are attacking the city.

Daphne frowns as they realize that this is their final battle. They hear the alert on their morphors. "Looks like this is it". Daphne said to them.

The teens nod as Gwen sends a text to Andi. "We are behind you 100%". Lexi said to Daphne. They sneak out of the school.

At WC Lab Corp, Captain Drakomus is heading towards it as he is in his ship. He caused the sky to change to black. "CRUSHMIS YOU FOOL, WE FIGHT TODAY. YOU AND THE RANGERS WILL BE DESTROYED". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis as he is furious as he is ready to fight.

Crushmis glares back at Captain Drakomus as he is furious that he has shown up at his headquarters in his ship. "THATS FUNNY BECAUSE YOU AND THE RANGERS WILL BE DEFEATED AND THE WORLD WILL BE MINE, UNDERBOTS ATTACK". Crushmis said to the Underbots.

Captain Drakomus looks at Crushmis Crushmis as he has his own foot soldiers ready to attack the Underbots. "One of us will be left standing after we defeat the rangers". Captain Drakomus said to Crushmis.

Crushmis glares back at Captain Drakomus. "That is one thing that we can agree on". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

The teens arrive at WC Lab Corp as a boat is there are well. They see two sets of foot soldiers fighting each other. "Never thought that this would happen". Davis said to them. "Yeah plus both Captain Drakomus and Crushmis are fighting each other". Linnie said to them.

Daphne nods as she and the others grab their morphors out. "Guys get ready, we are entering the toughest battle ever". Daphne said to them. The teens nod as they are with Daphne.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", they said in unison as they are getting ready for the massive fight.

End Chapter

I decided to make this final battle a two parter chapter. Plus there is a huge inside about Josephine's very dark past.

Next Chapter: Double Trouble of the Final Battle Part 2: Shocking Endings


	80. Chapter 79

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS UNDERDOG SQUAD, PERIOD.

Chapter 79: Double Trouble of the Final Battle Part 2: Shocking Endings

Meanwhile in Mystic Hallow, the Monster Hunter rangers are getting ready to fight Lucifer once and for all as they saw their angel friend named Zeke getting killed by Lucifer.

Andi looks at the black sky as she frowns. "What's with the sky all the sudden"? Andi asks them.

"No clue", Garry said as he very confused by it.

"It is very freaky even for us". Drew said to them.

Lilly nods as she is getting freaked by it. "I know but it does not look like it's Lucifer's doing". Lilly said to them.

Clyde looks at JT as he grabs his morphor to call Daphne. "I take it you are calling Daphne". Clyde said to JT.

JT nods to Clyde as he got through. "We got our final battle that is about to get started". Daphne said to JT.

JT is stunned by it as he learns about it. "Be careful guys, and ours is getting started as well". JT said to Daphne.

"Your team too, and JT things may get bad and emotions will run high. Plus unexpected things could happen as well. I believe in your team". Daphne said to JT.

JT nods as he should have gotten advice about it from a veteran ranger. "I will keep that in mind, and I believe in your team as well". JT said to Daphne as the call ends.

Andi looks at JT as she is wondering what is going on. "Well", Andi said to JT.

JT looks at them as he sighs to them. "Daphne and her team are in their final battle". JT said to them.

The teens are shocked by it. "Talk about a very bad time". Andi said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they can't help them in this battle.

Back at the battle at WC Lab Corp, the rangers are dealing with the Underbots and Captain Drakomus's foot soldiers. As they are fighting them, they are in their Triad groups.

In Andy's group, it is Andy, Lexi, Tyson, and Linnie as they are fighting the Underbots and Captain Drakomus's foot soldiers. "This is really double trouble of bad music". Tyson said to them as he punches the foot soldiers.

Lexi nods in agreement as she is slashing at them. "Yeah who ever picked today to have a final battle did so very badly". Lexi said to them.

Linnie can agree with that as she is using her weapon on the foot soldiers. "Yeah I know plus Monster Hunter rangers are having their final battle today too. It is like they came together to have the battle today". Linnie said to them.

Andy nods as he is also using his mace on the foot soldiers. "It is a very ugly coincidence on that". Andy said to them.

In Zoe's group, they are dealing with the foot soldiers. "Man, we normally deal with a swarm of foot soldiers but this is a size of two armies". Ryan said to them.

Bridgette nods in agreement as she uses her weapon as she hits multiple foot soldiers from both evil leaders. "It is ridiculous on a grand scale". Bridgette said to them.

Gwen and Zoe nod as they wonder who is going to help them. "It would be nice to have some reinforcements on this". Gwen said to them. "Yeah but who will help us"? Zoe asks them.

In Daphne's group, Gabe, Junior, and Davis are fighting foot soldiers as Daphne is taking her fight on both Crushmis and Captain Drakomus. "Man Daphne is in 1-1-1 kind of fight". Gabe said to them. Davis is getting very worried as he is kicking at the foot soldiers. Junior nods in agreement as he is punching at the foot soldiers. "Yeah things can get really ugly really fast for her". Junior said to them.

Daphne is facing Captain Drakomus and Crushmis as it is like a 2 on 1 fight. She is trying to toy with them as she dodges their blows on her. "Why don't you stay still red ranger". Crushmis said to Daphne as he fires his weapon at her.

Daphne deflects it with her sword as Captain Drakomus charges in at her with his weapon. As she gets hit by Captain Drakomus, Daphne is send back some towards the rangers. Captain Drakomus is gloating as he landed a blow on her.

Crushmis glares as he wants to get to her. He is going at the villainous pirate. "Gloating can and be your down fall". Crushmis said to Captain Drakomus.

As Daphne about to land on the ground, all the sudden, five rangers arrive to help as the Red Elemental Saint ranger catches Daphne. The teens are deeply surprised by the special arrivals. "Talk about a close one", Oliver said to Daphne.

"I am glad that we are not late for the party". Stella said to them.

"I agree to that", Quincy said to them.

"I have seen Mutezoids attacking various cities before but two armies of foot soldiers from two different villains in the same town is ridiculous". Corey said to them.

"I suspected that I am needed here today, and I will help in capturing them". Nicole said to them.

The teens are happy to see the red rangers and a speciality ranger from the past four teams. "Talk about a group of reinforcements". Lexi said to them.

Andy nods as he looks at the cyan ranger. "We are glad to see you guys". Andy said to them.

Nicole nods as she looks at the rangers. "Lets turn the tide on them". Nicole said to them. Daphne nods in agreement as they get back into the tough battle.

Back at the school, Casey is looking for Lexi as she is worried about her. Zoe's sister Iris spots Casey. "Casey, how did you get here"? Iris asks Casey. "I am trying to find Lexi, and she is not here". Casey said as she is getting worried about her older sister.

Tina and Julio Sanchez are at the school demanding answers about both of their son. "Have you two seen my sons? I am sure that the disappointment one is keeping Junior from finding us". Julio asks Iris and Casey.

Tina frowns as she looks back at Julio. "Thats enough, there is a huge disaster and you are more worried about Junior than Gabriel. Both of them are missing". Tina said to Julio.

Iris shakes her head as Casey is bit nervous around the Sanchez's. "No I have not seen them". She said to them. She might has some idea where considering what Zoe is.

"Davis, Daphne", Claire Donaldson said out loud for her daughter and nephew. She spots Maya and Peter Shepherd as they are getting worried about Ryan.

"Have you seen Gwen anywhere"? Emily asks other parents as Ian meets up with her.

Charlie sighs as he spots Mark and Julia Granger as they are worried about Tyson. "Will someone please tell us what is going on"? Mark asks Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head as he is confused by it. Bridgette's parents also arrive as they are worried for her. "We are worried about our daughter too". Howard said to them.

"It is like they left for a reason". Fiona said to them.

"There is a powerful reason why your children are not here. They are fighting it to save the world". Remius said to them as he shows up with Ken and Josephine and Travis and Sarah Blackburn.

The parents and relatives turn to Remius as they are surprised by it. "Hold on fighting it to save the world? Plus why do they look like they know about it"? Claire asks Remius as she is referring to Ken, Josephine, Travis, and Sarah.

Ken looks at them as he sighs to them. "The truth is, I have been mentoring a group of Power Rangers. Josephine and Travis were two of the many creations that was in the control of the evil scientist name Harold Simmons aka Crushmis. These creations were reversed back into human beings by the actions of the rangers". Ken said to them.

The parents are shocked by the news. "Yeah but what does this have to do with our kids"? Tina asks Ken. She is confused by it as things are adding up about Gabe and Junior.

Ken looks at them as he sighs to them. "Each one of your kids or extended family members has something to prove to the world. In their own right, they are an underdog. Each one of you must know that they do have that one thing to prove to the world. Casey, let's start with your sister". Ken said to Casey.

The adults turn to the 12 year old girl. Casey looks at them. "Having friends that are truly loyal to her and not evil backstabbers". Casey said to them.

The adults are shocked by it as they look at each other. "This is a bunch of nonsense. Junior is perfect just like us, not an underdog. The disappointment is one though". Julio said to them as he does not want to say anything more.

Tina glares at Julio as she has enough. "Your are mistaken, Julio. Junior is not Mr. Perfect like everyone thinks he is, and Gabriel wants to be himself not as some clone to Junior. If you care about me and the boys, you will change your attitude about this". Tina said to Julio. Julio sighs as he can not win his argument.

As each parent tells them about the one thing that their child is proving to the world. Mark looks at them as he is putting two and two together. "Are our kids Power Rangers"? Mark asks Ken.

Ken nods to Mark as he shakes his head. Remius. "Yes they are Power Rangers. Right now, I sense that the battle is getting worse even with the reinforcements from

five veteran power rangers". Remius said to them.

The parents are stunned as they realize that they have to help. "Is there anything that we do to help"? Emily asks Remius.

Remius nods to Emily as he nods to her. "As a matter of fact yes, you got to connect to the very ranger that love and care about no matter if you did bring them into the world or not". Remius said to them.

Maya looks at Remius as she has that detective look in her eyes. "What do we have to do"? Maya asks Remius.

Remius looks at them as he knows what to do. "Get into a circle and hold hands. Get into this order of your child's ranger color red, pink, black, green, yellow, blue, white, purple, gold, orange, silver, and clear". Remius said to them.

The parents and Casey nod as they got in order. It is Ken and Josephine, Casey, Travis, Tina, Emily and Ian, Mark and Julie, Iris and Charlie, Julio, Howard and Fiona, Claire, and Sarah. They are holding hands as Remius is in the middle. "Now close your eyes and say the person that you love and care about the most that is fighting in this battle". Remius said to them.

The people look at each other as they do what Remius said to them.

"Daphne", Ken and Josephine said in unison.

"Lexi", Casey said out loud.

"Andy", Travis said out loud.

"Gabriel", Tina said out loud.

"Gwen", Emily and Ian said out loud in unison.

"Tyson", Mark and Julia said out loud in unison.

"Ryan", Maya and Peter said out loud in unison.

"Zoe", Iris and Charlie said out loud in unison.

"Junior", Julio said out loud.

"Bridgette", Howard and Fiona said out loud in unison.

"Davis", Claire said out loud.

"Linnie", Sarah said out loud.

As they said the ranger's name, they are glowing in the ranger's colors as they are sending help to the teens.

Back at the battle, the teens are getting exhausted as the veterans are surprised that Captain Drakomus and Crushmis are stronger than they though. All the sudden a special light hits the rangers like something is connecting to them in a huge way.

"That is unexpected even for me", Corey said to them.

"Any ideas what that could be"? Oliver asks them.

"No clue but if this is their miracle, it has it all over it". Nicole said to them.

"I can agree to that". Quincy said to them.

"Yeah", Stella said to them.

In the ranger's minds, the teens look at their parents as they are standing with them. They are surprised to see them.

"Woah what's going on"? Daphne asks them. She is confused and perplexed as Remius also appears to them.

Remius looks at the teens as he nods to them. "Daphne, it is time for you and the others to declare what you have proven to the world. The truth is when your parents conceived each one of you, each one of you became the seal of the mythical creature. The mythical creatures that rises up is also a part of you". Remius said to them.

The twelve mythical creatures rises up as they appear to them. The parents are surprised and surprised to see them with their children. As they swirl around them, they are in awe of it. "You know what you must do", the group said to them.

Mind ends

As the glow dies down, Captain Drakomus and Crushmis looks at them as they are ready to send the final blow. "Say good bye to your precious planet", Captain Drakomus and Crushmis said in unison.

Just as they are about to fire their final attack, the rangers nod as they know what to do.

"I know and proven the full truth of my past and my birth parents". Daphne said out loud.

"I know and proven who my true friends and real friendship are". Lexi said out loud.

"I know and proven who my true family is". Andy said out loud.

"I know and proven what my purpose is in life". Gabe said out loud.

"I know and proven how to love and accept my past". Gwen said out loud.

"I know and proven my confidence in performing in front of large crowds". Tyson said out loud.

"I know and proven that my fears can be conquered". Ryan said out loud.

"I know and proven that I can stand up for myself to others". Zoe said out loud.

"I know and proven that I am not Mr. Perfect". Junior said out loud.

"I know and proven that I am beautiful". Bridgette said out loud.

"I know and proven that I am a good parent despite my age". Davis said out loud.

"I know and proven that I am independent with my blindness". Linnie said out loud.

"We are the Seals of the Underdog Squad Gemstones". The rangers said in unison.

Special Morphing Sequence

The twelve teens are in their Triad groups as they have the special armor from their secondary form. Daphne has a parts of a dragon added to her suit with wings, tail, and claws of the dragon. Lexi has a mermaid tail and a shell tiara on her helmet. Andy has a lion body and eagle wings. Gabe has a green emerald horn and a hoofs on his hands and feet. Gwen has Pegasus wings and hoofs on her hands and feet. Tyson has parts of the leviathan on his body. Ryan has Phoenix wings on his back. Zoe had angel wings on her back and a halo on her helmet. Junior has parts of a centaur on his body. Bridgette has parts of a selkie on her body. Davis has parts of a hydra on his body. Finally, Linnie has parts of a manticore on her body. "Seals of the Underdog Gemstone Mythical Creatures". The teens said in unison

End Morphing Sequence

The veteran rangers are shocked and amazed by it as they have never seen anything like that before. "I did not expect that coming". Quincy said to them. "Neither did I", Oliver said to them. "I always pulled off something crazy, but this is off the charts". Corey said to them. "I have agree". Stella said to them. "Yeah", Nicole said to them as she is mostly speechless about it.

Captain Drakomus and Crushmis looks at them as they are shocked to see it. "No this can not be". Crushmis said to them. "That's impossible", Captain Drakomus said as the final blow is fired.

The rangers are holding the Triad Trident as they slash it like it is permanently cut through a hard metal. Captain Drakomus and Crushmis frowns as they are about to face their end. "No", They said in unison.

Daphne looks at them as it is time to finish this once and for all. "Let's Finish this", Daphne said to them. "Right", the teens said in unison.

"Power of the Ruby Dragon, Triad of Leadership, Underdog Squad Red Ranger", Daphne said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Emerald Unicorn, Protector of the Ruby Dragon, Underdog Squad Green Ranger", Gabe said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Gold Centaur, Lover of the Ruby Dragon, Underdog Squad Gold Ranger", Junior said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Silver Hydra, Confident of the Ruby Dragon, Underdog Squad Silver Ranger", Davis said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Onyx Griffin, Triad of Strength, Underdog Squad Black Ranger", Andy said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Sapphire Leviathan, Protector of the Onyx Griffin, Underdog Squad Blue Ranger", Tyson said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Opal Mermaid, Lover of the Onyx Griffin, Underdog Squad Pink Ranger", Lexi said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Diamond Manticore, Confident of the Onyx Griffin, Underdog Squad Diamond Ranger", Linnie said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Amethyst Angel, Triad of Protection, Underdog Squad Purple Ranger", Zoe said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Sunstone Selkie, Protector of the Amethyst Angel, Underdog Squad Orange Ranger", Bridgette said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Pearl Phoenix, Lover of the Amethyst Angel, Underdog Squad White Ranger", Ryan said as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Topaz Pegasus, Confident of the Amethyst Angel, Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger, Gwen said as she is in her pose.

"Let's Rise Up Together", the rangers said in unison.

As all 12 mythical creatures rise up, they and the Rangers charge towards Captain Drakomus and Crushmis with their powered up weapons and Triad Trident. Nicole has the Book of Jesse open and ready to capture Captain Drakomus.

"No, no, this can not be happening", Crushmis said to them.

"You think evil beings are done with Earth. Think again, there is another one coming", Captain Drakomus said to them.

As the two villains gets slashed by the Rangers powers, Captain Drakomus's ship gets destroyed as he gets sucked into the Book of Jesse. Crushmis gets hit directly in the chest as he reverses back into Harold Simmons.

The rangers are shocked to see that Harold Simmons transformed himself into a creation as he is angry because his plans for everything is ruined. The Rangers teleport away as the sky returns to normal. The police cars arrive at the location Maya Shepard and Iris Anderson arrives at the scene. "Harold Simmons, you are under arrest". Maya and Iris said in unison.

Harold looks at them as he grits his teeth. "I should have won and defeated those power rangers". Harold said to them.

Maya glares at Harold as she slaps the cuffs on him. "Where you will be going, you will never see the light of day again". Maya said to Harold as she gets himinto the car.

Maya looks at Iris as she likes her. "I think this will be the perfect beginning of a beautiful friendship and partnership". Maya said to Iris. Iris nods as she looks at Maya. "I do believe you are right". Iris said to Maya.

They carry off with Harold Simmons to jail with a very special police escort.

Back at the boat, the teens arrive as they look at their parents as the five veterans are with them including Casey. "Looks like we are busted". Gabe said to them.

"Not busted Gabriel, proud, I should have realized that you were sore from those ranger battles". Tina said to Gabe.

"Who would have thought that our son is a ranger"? Julie said to them as she is hugging her son.

Fiona nods as she looks at Bridgette. "Plus Casey has told us that Bridgette and Lexi has a great friendship that truly real". Fiona said to them.

As the other parents are talking about their children, Iris notices Josephine talking to Ken. She recognizes her as she went up to her. "Miss Josephine, is that you"? Iris asks Josephine.

Josephine looks at Iris as she nods to her. "That I do Iris. It has been a long time since that day". Josephine said to Iris.

Charlie went up to them as he looks at Iris. "Iris, you know who this is"? Charlie asks Iris.

Iris nods to her father. "Yes, she was in the same cell as me at that place until I first got transformed into the Dark Life creation". Iris said to Charlie as those memories and wounds are still there.

Charlie nods as he looks at Josephine. "I want to thank you for being there for her at that place. You must have been like a mother to her when Angela". Charlie said as he is having trouble finding the words to say it.

Josephine nods as she looks at Charlie. "I got filled in about Angela from Ken. I am furious what she did to your daughter Zoe". Josephine said to them.

The teens are watching the news as they got word that the Monster Hunters Rangers also saved the world today. "One thing I do not get is what Captain Drakomus said that another evil will be coming"? Bridgette asks them.

Andy shrugs as he does not know. "I am not sure Bridgette". Andy said to them.

Linnie looks at the book that Nicole is holding. "That is so cool that you have an ability to capture all evil villains in that book". Linnie said to Nicole.

Nicole nods as she looks at them. "Yep, he and other villains that get capture in this book will never be brought back to life". Nicole said to Linnie.

Zoe looks at them as this is the first day of being veteran rangers. "You know we can give the next group of rangers advice when they need it the most now that we are veteran rangers". Zoe said to them.

Gabe nods as he imagining giving a future green advice. "I can give them great advice about the art of flirting". Gabe said to them.

Lexi gives Gabe a look as she rolls her eyes. "Give it a rest Gabe". Lexi said to Gabe.

Junior nods in agreement with Lexi. "Yeah I do believe it is on ranger advice". Junior said to them.

Tyson nods as he wants to bring out the fun. "We really should throw a huge party and inviting the Monster Hunter teens. Today is the best day of music ever". Tyson said to them.

Davis nods as he smiles at Linnie. "I can not argue about that Ty". Davis said to them.

Linnie nods as she looks at Gwen. "Yeah hey Gwen call JT and his team". Linnie said to Gwen.

Gwen nods as she hears her phone ringing. "Actually, it looks like their good news has reached to us". Gwen said as she answers her phone. The teens look at each other as Gwen leaves the room to talk.

A few minutes later, Gwen has a shocked look on her face like the news from Andi is not good.

Daphne looks at Gwen as she gets the feeling that something is very wrong. "What's wrong Gwen"? Daphne asks Gwen.

Gwen looks at Daphne as she shakes her head. "We have to get Mystic Hallow now". Gwen said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have no idea what it could be. "What's going on"? Daphne asks Gwen.

Gwen looks at them as they went out from the boat. "It's Drew, his father made that deal to save humanity". Gwen said to them. The teens look at each other as they did not see it coming. They and Iris teleport to Mystic Hallow.

At the bunker, the Monster Hunters teens are in mourning as they did save the world, but it came at a terrible price. Drew is crying as Lilly is right by his side. "Hey guys, we came as soon as we heard". Daphne said to them.

Drew looks at Daphne as he nods to her. "Thanks Daphne, why are you guys not celebrating that you guys defeated two villains at once while we are mourning the loss of the man that saved humanity and the fact that we saved the world"? Drew asks Daphne.

Zoe looks at Drew as it is for her. "Your dad will be with you on the inside. I have a feeling he is your angel that will watch you, Lilly, Jules, her baby, your mom, and Iris. We will put our celebration on hold to help you guys through this difficult time". Zoe said to Drew.

Drew looks at Zoe as he nods to her. "Thank you Zoe, it means a lot coming from you". Drew said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as she looks at Drew. "Your welcome". Zoe said to Drew.

Jules went up to Iris as this is a huge shock for her. "Iris, I am sorry about your partner". Jules said to Iris. Iris nods as she looks at Jules. "He was my first partner on the force. I never thought I would lose him like that. It is something I never saw coming being shot by a criminal yes saving all of humanity no". Iris said to Jules as they share a meaningful hug.

Garry looks at them as he wants to know more about their battle. "Your battle must have been super intense". Garry said to them.

Lexi nods to Garry as she has her favorite moments. "It was really intense Garry. Two massive armies of foot soldiers. Captain Drakomus is captured in a special book curiosity of a special veteran ranger. The huge surprise is that Crushmis was actually a creation. Harold Simmons must have transformed himself into Crushmis". Lexi said to them.

"I did not see that one coming". Andi said to them.

Gwen nods to them as there are other things. "Yeah plus we even gotten a special form as well". Gwen said to them

Clyde nods in agreement with Andi. "Cool, I wish we could have seen it up close". Clyde said to them.

Bridgette looks at them. "I bet Ken and Josephine can get the footage to you guys to watch". Bridgette said to them.

The Monster Hunters teens look at them. "Hold on who is Josephine"? Lilly asks them.

Daphne looks at them as she has the biggest surprise. "Josephine is my biological mother. We freed her and Andy's biological father in our battle yesterday. We have been on a back to back to back battles lately". Daphne said to them.

JT nods to Daphne as he can see that. "Yeah that must have been super intense on you guys". JT said to them.

Daphne nods to JT as she looks at him. "You have no idea". Daphne said to them as both teams share a special hug.

End Chapter

This has been one very long ride. Plus there will be an epilogue chapter like no other.

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	81. Chapter 80

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 80: No Matter How Long It Has Been: Epilogue

Team Narration:

They say that time goes by very fast when you are having fun or a good time. They say that time goes by very slowly when it comes to mourning of a loved one. There are events in your life that you will always remember. Some of these events were very good while other events are not so good. Even time as passed on, we are still connected no matter where we are. Whether it is is Eagleview, Unity Lakes, Reefside, Meadowedge, Riverdale, Clover Hill, Warrior Heights, or even in Norland, we are still friends and even tighter than ever.

End Narration

Two years has passed by very quickly for the Underdog Squad Rangers. Their families kept their secret of being rangers. Although they were really shocked by the number of things they did in their battles.

After the arrest of Harold Simmons, Harold was put on trial. It was a huge media circus with how high profile the case was that it had five prosecutors on the case. Plus due to the number of people wanting to see the trial and the number of families that Harold ruined because of his crimes, the trial was held in the futon and the stage was step up like a courtroom. Angela was also brought on new charges as an accomplice because of she was the designer of the very control necklaces. She decided to get a plea bargain to reduce the sentence on the newest charge. She even testified against Harold. However Iris even testified against Harold as well. Angela felt guilty that it was Iris that got transformed into Dark Life because of the control necklaces. The whole world watched as Harold got the guilty as charged. However, Harold was brutally killed in prison after one day after being convicted of his crimes done by Angela by poisoning him with the needle for death row inmates. Plus Josephine Alcorn and Ken Rogers decided to tear down the Lab Corp to turn into a park and a green space as new start from what it used to be.

It is a bright and sunny day in Eagleview as everyone in town is gather together. The teens are here as the festivities is about to get started. "Daphne", a familiar face said to Daphne.

Daphne looks around as she sees Zoe walking towards her. She has a short sleeve purple blouse with jeans and flats. "Zoe, I glad you made it. Plus you look great". Daphne said to Zoe

The 16 year old is with full smiles as she has news of her own. "Thanks Daphne, I have great news of my own. Where are the others"? Zoe asks Daphne.

Daphne notices them coming over to them. "They are right there". Daphne said to Zoe.

Ryan smiles as he sees his girl friend. "Zoe", Ryan said to Zoe. He is hugging his girlfriend.

The teens see that Zoe and Ryan has a long distance relationship between them. They made it work even though they are teenagers. "Nothing can break those two apart". Gwen said to them.

Gabe nods to Gwen as he still dating her. "Yeah they are just like us". Gabe said to them. He has that flirty look like he always had

Lexi gives Gabe a look like she rolls her eyes. "Gabe give it a rest. We all know that you are Mr. Flirt". Lexi said to Gabe. Lexi has made huge improvements with her demeanor, but she does have that tough attitude. She is a senior as she is dating Andy.

"Can we celebrate that the team is back together again just like old times"? Gabe asks Lexi.

Andy looks at them as he shakes his head. "Gabe, Unity Lakes is not far from here unlike Riverdale is". Andy said to them.

Gwen notices a smile on Zoe's face. "Ok Zoe, what's going on with you anyways"? Gwen asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at them as she grins to her. "I am actually graduating from high school early, and it is going to be in a couple of weeks". Zoe said to them. Ever since the Beckett's moved to Unity Lakes, Zoe got placed with the junior class due to her high grades. Plus she has made great strides with her life. She has not cut herself since her mom's conviction of kidnapping.

The teens are surprised by the news as Zoe is being hugged by everyone. "It is always the quiet ones of music". Tyson said to them. Tyson is the drum major in the marching band as he is also a senior that is about to graduate from high school.

Bridgette nods as she is happy for Zoe. She is looking into colleges close to Tyson as he is going to a preforming arts college in New York City. "That's really great news Zoe". Bridgette said to Zoe.

Linnie and Davis walk towards them as Davis is pushing a stroller with 2 year old Kelly and their newborn son named Travis Gordon Blackburn. Davis and Linnie gotten married a year after they saved the world. They decided to name him after Linnie's father and Drew's father.

Linnie's blindness mysteriously reversed after the final battle. Doctors did not know how it happened. Carrie never came around as they learned that she is in prison for child abuse and neglect. Daniel, Kelly's biological father does visit her time to time. "It will not be long until the dedication gets started". Linnie said to them.

Ryan nods as it is a bittersweet moment for him. Two months earlier, his mom Maya was killed on the line of duty while responding to a domestic violence scene with Iris. The suspect pointed a gun at them. Maya got hit two times in the chest as she pushed Iris out of the way. Iris ultimately killed the suspect. "Yeah my mom would love to seen this". Ryan said to them as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

Drew and the Monster Hunters teens also arrive at the event. "Hey, your mom is the one that slapped the cuffs on Harold Simmons". Drew said to Ryan.

Daphne looks at them as Gwen and Andi share a hug. "Hey guys, glad that you guys can make it". Daphne said to them.

JT nods in agreement with Daphne. "We would not miss it for the world". JT said to them.

Clyde nods in agreement as he sees a lot of people here. "I know plus there is a lot of people here today". Clyde said to them.

Daphne nods as she sees the various ranger veterans. "Some of these people are actually ranger veterans". Daphne said to them.

"Actual Power Ranger veterans really", Garry said as he is a bit nervous about seeing them.

Andi gives Garry a look as she has her hands on her hips. "There should not be any reasons why you should be nervous about meeting a veteran ranger. Iris is a veteran ranger, Richie". Andi said to Garry.

Garry looks at Andi as he nods to her. "Yeah but we have never seen more of them in one place before". Garry said to Andi.

Daphne nods as she sees them. "Yeah, plus I have been working on meeting the Spirit Warrior team". Daphne said to them.

Lilly nods as nods to her. "It must be really cool to talk to them about their ranger battles". Lilly said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to them as the mayor of Eagleview got to podium. "Yeah, it is starting guys". Daphne said to them.

The mayor looks at the crowd of people as it is Ken. "Two years ago today, a dark cloud had been lifted from this town. The man responsible for the mass kidnapping of an entire company got arrested by one of our own dedicated police officers. The building and the parking lot that used to be here is gone and replaced with a park where children can play, walking trials, picnic tables, ponds, and a fountain. Today, we honor the life of Maya Shepherd and dedicated this park in her memory. She loved this town and protected and serve this community. She brought criminals like Harold Simmons to justice in a court of law. She is watching over this town like she is watching over her husband Peter and her son Ryan. I declare the Maya Shepherd Park officially opened". Ken said to them as he, the police commissioner, Peter Shepherd, and Ryan Shepherd as they cut the red ribbon.

The entire town claps as it is a great moment for them as two white doves gets released for the event.

Seven years later

Daphne is a prosecutor in criminal cases in Legacy Hills. Ever since the trial, Daphne decided to become a lawyer to bring justice to the victims and their families. She joined Corey on giving talks to survivors of kidnapped kids to help them move on from their ordeal. She is happily married to Junior as they are expecting twins. She has a great relationship with her biological parents as they became honorary members of the roller derby team in Legacy Hills.

Andy is an adoption coordinator andvthe care taker of the orphanage in Eagleview. He studied both psychology and sociology at Meadowedge University. He has helped families adopting children. Mrs. Vernon passed away a year after the dedication of the Maya Shepherd, so he sets up his office at the very orphanage where he grew up. He has an amazing relationship with his biological parents. He married Lexi as he finally came out with his feelings for her a day after their final battle. They are debating about starting their family as they want to adopt and have biological children as well.

Lexi is runs a boxing gym called Casey's named after her sister in Eagleview. Casey gotten diagnosed with cancer a week before the final battle. When she told them that afternoon in the bunker, the teens were very shocked by the news. However it got caught late as Lexi had no clue. Her parents did not care that their youngest daughter was so sick all that time. As a result, Lexi left them as she got taken in by Raging Gina. Casey put up a strong fight despite how late it got discovered. Lexi got a physical education and a business degree from Meadowedge and starts the boxing business in Eagleview. She teaches all sorts of young people and has a self defense program for abused women and children who have been bullied. One of her good students is Avalon. She is leaning towards having children with Andy. They both agreed to name their first daughter Casey after her sister.

Gabe is a architect specializing in landscaping. He is also a National Guard Reservist in a huge shock to everyone. When he saved Junior in that battle verse Ivyious and Daphne from Sharon and Margo, he decided to serve his country in natural disasters. He has a better relationship with his mom as she is proud of him. His father, it is a still a working progress. He is married to Gwen as they has a girl named Lucy and a son named Marco.

Gwen is a drug and alcohol addiction consular at a rehabilitation center in Legacy Hills. She decided to go into the field because of her mom's addictions. She wants to help those like her mom who beaten her addiction. Her relationship with her mom drastically improved ever since the rangers defeated Captain Drakomus and Crushmis. She is married to Gabe and has two kids, Lucy and Marco.

Tyson is a music teacher at Eagleview High School and he is the band director of the school bands. He picked the brains of the Music Force Rangers about their ranger days and powers. He is the only ranger from his team that gotten his PH. D in music. To his students, he is called Dr. Music for obvious reasons. He is married to Bridgette and they are currently planning to have kids.

Ryan is a psychiatrist as he has his office in Legacy Hills. From to time, he is called in to give psych evaluations on criminals that are waiting for trial. He always keeps his paranoid in check. Sometimes, his ranger moves saves him from a criminal or a suspect from harming him too badly in an interrogation. He is getting married to Zoe.

Zoe is an English Teacher at Legacy Hills High. Ever since she made the move to Unity Lakes, she and her family thrived really well. Plus she stopped completely cutting herself. Her dad Charlie met a wonder and kind woman named Caroline. For Zoe and Iris, they have a new mother to replace Angela. For Zoe, she has a new member in her support group. For Iris, she was the one that fully approved of Caroline. Now, Iris is a police detective in Legacy Hills.

Junior made a huge shock to everyone by following his own dream by being an architect. He made that announcement on graduation day from college at Unity Lakes Tech. He learned to confident in his mom about it and supported his decision. His dad came around eventually. He does try to get Gabe and his dad to work out their differences. He and Gabe set up their firm together in Legacy Hills. They usually get some of the same clients. He is looking forward to becoming a father to the set of twins. He is married to Daphne.

Bridgette made the huge surprise to everyone as she becomes a high school guidance consular at Eagleview High School. She wanted to help students to get through their problems sensibility. From time to time, she managed to inspire the students that came to see her to do better in school. She and Lexi are very close. When she has a student at school being bullied at school or at home, she often sends them to Lexi to work on standing up for themselves. She is married to Tyson and planning to start their family.

Davis and Linnie are happily married as they have four kids named Kelly, Travis, Willow, and Maggie and currently living in Legacy Hills. Davis is the stay at home dad while Linnie is a doctor at Legacy Hills Hospital. Linnie became a pediatrician as she connects to children very well. Davis did get a degree in accounting as he often works from home. However during tax season, he often goes to the office and work very late.

Ken and Josephine finally gotten married after being separated for 16 years by Harold Simmons aka Crushmis. They along with Travis and Sarah Blackburn started a non profit foundation to help the families reconnecting with those that were held captive by Crushmis. Ken and Josephine had two more children name Rose and William. Sarah and Travis had two more children named Christina and Jonas.

As for Iris Anderson, she and Robin gotten married a week after Crushmis gotten defeated and arrested. She decided to become Maya's partner at the Eagle Police department. However when Maya died, she realized that Mystic Hallow was her second home. She and her husband Robin moved back there. Her parter is Drew Sanders. She and Robin are starting their family.

As for Sharon, Margo, and Angela, they are still locked up in a maximum security prison. They have never gotten to their victims.

As for Remius, he is still watching over the rangers and their families. As the twelve stays in touch and contacted over the years, they are still united as friends.

End Story

I deeply thought about updating the story on the 17th of February to honor that I started the story one year ago today. However, today would have been my mom's 70th birthday today.


	82. Chapter 81

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 81: The Mystic Knight Underdog Part 1

Sam's Narration

Lately our team has been going on wild adventures in other dimensions. There was the time when Emi went to the time of Music Force. Although she was lured to that time. There was that time when Adrian and Delia went to the time of the Star Legends and helped them in their final battle. Plus even Ellie and Adrian has bailed on us for their own thing. For once, I want to go on my own personal adventure in a different dimension. However, I am about to find out be careful for what I wish for you just might get it.

End Narration

It is late at night at the college in Dresden. Sam is walking back towards his dorm as he spent the last few hours in the library. He sighs as he is ready to crash to the bed and sleep. All the sudden, he hears a mysterious voice. "Yellow Knight, you are the underdog of your team". The mysterious voice said to Sam.

Sam is startled by it as he looks around for the owner of the voice. He is not sure who or what said that to him. "I must be hearing things". Sam thought to himself. He went to his dorm. Just as he went to bed for the night, he hears the same mysterious voice from before. 'You are the underdog of your team, yellow knight'. The mysterious voice said to Sam. Sam drifts off to sleep as he thinks nothing of it.

Up through the dimensions and space, a young woman is trying to run away from her captors. She has old scars throughout her body. She is carrying a small bundle as she is hiding two other objects within the blanket.

"After her, she must not escape", a mean man said to his foot soldiers.

The young woman frowns as the foot soldiers are catching up to her. She notices a portal up ahead. She has orange colored robes with sandals. She has pale skin tone with pink and white hair color with sky blue eyes. 'I should have went with Remius to Earth when he sensed that the Underdog Gemstones were active by the chosen ones. Perhaps then I would not be in serious danger like the two gemstones are. I need someone to help me getting them to the safe location where the right chosen one will find them'. The young woman thought to herself. As she sees the portal that is about to close, the young woman uses some of her magic to get her through the portal and closing it.

As the foot soldiers see this, they instantly stop in their tracks. The mean man grits his teeth. He is an alien pirate with an pirate hat on his head. He has dark skin tone with silver colored hair in dreadlocks. He has hunter green eyes with a mustache and beard. He has a pirate outfit with boots. "Yarg, that girl has escaped again. Me captain and my friend Drakomus would not be pleased of this. Even though he has been destroyed by those rangers, I must carry out his goal to destroy Earth and getting all of them gemstones especially with those two". The evil alien pirate said to himself.

"I see that you have a problem". Another being said to the alien pirate. The being is a royal knight as he walk towards him.

The alien pirate looks at the royal knight. He is not as thrilled to see the knight coming towards him. "Arg, pirates and knights are not on the same side of things". The alien pirate said to the royal knight.

The royal knight looks at the alien pirate. "Who said I am on the good side of things. I am evil to the core and despises Power Rangers with a passion". The royal knight said to the alien pirate.

The alien pirate is stunned by this as he looks at the royal knight. "This will be a first in my experience". The alien pirate said to the royal knight.

The royal knight nods as he is starting to understand it. "I see then who were you trying to recapture anyways". The royal knight said to the alien pirate.

The alien pirate looks at the royal knight. "I am trying to recapture the daughter of Remius, Rayma. I am Alicestro". The alien pirate named Alicestro said to the Royal Knight as they come up with a plan.

In Dresden, the gang is at the clubhouse as they are stumped on why Adrian and Ellie has left them so suddenly. Everyone has mixed feelings about it. Emi is the mostly upset since she and Adrian are building their friendship. Adam is mostly furious with Adrian because they often butt heads about things. Everyone else has mixed feelings about it.

"It is kind of nice that we have not been called to the other dimension in a while". Bay said to them as she starts the conversation.

The gang can agree with Bay. "Yeah plus when ever we go on a mission to the other dimension, something awful does happen to one of us". Alex said to them.

Ethan nods as he looks at them. "Plus sometimes that awful thing happened here before we even go to the other dimension". Ethan said to them.

Robbie looks at them as he thinks of a couple of times. "Yeah there is that time when Ellie was turned into stone". Robbie said to them.

Sam sighs as he looks at them. "Yeah there is the adventure of being in a different dimension. Taking in the sights for a short period amount of time". Sam said to them.

The gang looks at Sam as it is something to consider. "Yeah there is the adventure as well". Delia said to them.

Alex looks at Delia as she nods to her. "Yeah I mean you and Adrian got to plant a really cool tree". Alex said to Delia.

As the gang turns to Delia, they nod in agreement. "It would be pretty cool if we planted a tree like that as well for one day our children's children will know about us". Emi said to them.

"Does it bother some of you that you had not gone a cool and solo adventure to the other dimension yet"? Sam asks them.

The gang looks at Sam as they shake their heads. "No it does not bother me at all". Ethan said to Sam. "Yeah plus if I am the one going on a solo adventure, Adrian would probably chew me out for going and not bringing you guys". Adam said to them.

Sam sighs as the subject has gotten changed. "Maybe just for once I get to go on an adventure of my own in a different dimension". Sam said to himself. He is feeling a bit down as he walks away from the gang.

After the conversation, the gang notices that Sam is not with them. "Umm guys where is Sam"? Alex asks them.

The gang realize that Sam must have taken off. "I do not know but it is not like him to take off like that". Ethan said to them.

Bay nods as is getting concerned about him. "Yeah but it probably bothered him about having a solo adventure". Bay said to them.

Robbie shakes his head to them. "Do you guys get that feeling that he should watch what he wish for because he could get it? Plus it sounds like that he is getting jealous about not having a solo adventure in the other dimension". Robbie said to them.

Alex frowns as this could be a sign of trouble. "We should find him. Plus if the alarms does get raised, there will be more to get on to Adrian and Ellie about". Alex said to them as they split up to cover the campus faster.

Sam is the beach that is near by to the campus. He sighs as he looks out towards the ocean. "At least it gives me some time to think". Sam said to himself.

All the sudden, a young woman appears as she lands in the sand. She looks disheveled, exhausted, and injured. Sam is startled by the discovery. "Hey are you alright"? Sam asks the woman.

The young woman looks at Sam as she has a warm feeling about him. 'He must be the yellow knight that my father speaks of'. "Not really I need your help". The young woman said to Sam.

Sam looks at the young woman. "What's wrong"? Sam asks the young woman. He has no idea what he is getting himself into.

The young woman looks at Sam. Just as she about to explain, Alicestro shows up with his foot soldiers. "You thought you could get away from me Rayma and you found have someone. It looks like I have to destroy your little friend first first before recapturing you". Alicestro said to them.

The young woman now known as Rayma frowns as she is getting scared. Sam glares at the alien pirate. "You are not getting any where near her". Sam said to the pirate.

Rayma frowns as she has her powers ready. "Get ready to run", Rayma said to Sam. As she fires a blast of energy at them, she grabs Sam's hand as they run off together.

Sam is caught a bit off guard. "Run, we have to fight against those things". Sam said to Rayma. He is running with her

Rayma sighs as she looks at Sam. "I have been chased all over by him in space and in different dimensions. I have to get to a town called Eagleview. My father is the only one that can keep them safe from falling to their hands. I don't know how much I can take it with constantly being captured by them and traveling alone". Rayma said to Sam.

Sam nods as he looks at the young woman named Rayma. "Where is Eagleview exactly"? Sam asks Rayma. He is running with her.

Rayma looks at Sam as she nods to him. "It is in a different Earth". Rayma said to Sam. She creates a portal. As the two of them jump in the portal, it closes on them. What he does not realize that he dropped his morphor behind.

The rest of the gang arrives at the scene. They see the different kind of foot soldiers "Ok this is not what we normally deal with". Alex said to them.

Delia nods in agreement with her. "We better deal with these things now". Delia said to them. The gang grabs out their morphors as they are getting ready to fight.

"Mythical Source Mystic Knights", the gang said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The alien pirate turns as he looks at them. "Go deal with them, I am after a bigger fish to fry". The alien pirate said to the foot soldiers as he takes off.

"Ok this weird why did that thing take off"? Ethan asks them. He is wondering what is going on.

Alex shrugs as she notices that Sam is not here. "Lets deal with these things and continue our search for Sam". Alex said to them.

Adam nods as he runs around the foot soldiers with his powers. He punches them in a rapid pace. "Right but who was that pirate though"? Adam asks them.

Robbie nods as he fires his power at the foot soldiers. "I don't know, but all of this is like a huge distraction". Robbie said to them.

The gang looks around as they notice that Sam is not here. "Umm guys, Sam never showed up for the battle". Bay said to them.

The gang frowns as this is a bad sign. As they look around the beach, Bay makes the grim discovery. "Guys, I found Sam's morphor. He is missing". Bay said to them.

The gang frowns as this is not good news. "We will find him guys". Alex said to them.

Emi nods as she is wondering where he is. "Yeah but what happened just before we got there"? Emi asks them as it is a good question.

Ethan frowns as he does not know. "Not sure Emi, we need to tell Dean and Abigail about this". Ethan said to them. The gang heads back to the clubhouse.

Back at the clubhouse, Dean and Abigail notices that Sam is not with them. "Rangers where is Sam"? Abigail asks them. Dean nods as he sees that he is not with them.

Bay looks at them as she is upset about it. "He disappeared just before the battle. We only found his morphor". Bay said to them. She shows them the morphor.

Abigail and Dean look at each other as they went to their computers. As they got a lock on Sam's location, they are completely stumped by it. "This is strange. How in the world did he get to the other dimension without a dimensional portal"? Dean asks them.

The gang is stunned by the news. Alex grabs her dimensional pendant. "He did not steal it from me". Alex said to them.

Abigail looks at them as she got a hit. "Well according to the computer, he is in a another dimension in a town called Eagleview". Abigail said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they have made their minds up. "Looks like we are going to Eagleview to see what's going on". Alex said to them. The rest of the gang nods as they head towards Eagleview through the dimensional portal.

In Eagleview, Alicestro is at the abandoned WC Lab Corp. As he is looking around, he has an evil grin on his face. "I sense that Rayma and her little companion is here in this dimension". Alicestro said to himself.

The royal knight went up to Alicestro. "All is set to kidnap Rayma". The Royal Knight said to Alicestro.

Alicestro nods to Rayma as he has an evil grin on his face. "Good those rangers shall pay for the destruction of Captain Drakomus". Alicestro said to the Royal Knight as they laugh evilly together.

Back on the boat, Remius is sensing evil in the air. He has a concern look on his face as he went to a draw to find something.

Ken sees Remius in a tizzy as he is getting concerned. "Remius what's going on"? Ken asks Remius. He has no idea what is going on.

Remius hears Ken's voice as he found an ancient scroll. "Evil is coming Ken. I do suspect that this evil is coming here of revenge for his master. Notify the rangers to come to the boat tomorrow morning". Remius said to Ken.

Ken nods as he sends a message to the Rangers. "I am already on it. Remius, what's going on"? Ken asks Remius.

Remius looks at Ken as he has a serious expression on his face. "An ancient prophecy is about to unfold. It is old as time itself and has been foretold throughout space and all of the dimensions.

As the Tiger's Eye and the Sunstone comes together to this Earth, the Yellow Knight shall rise to protect them. The Tiger's Eye, the chosen one are the yellow Rangers of the present and future. The Sunstone, the chosen one is within the bloodline of the Chosen One of the Ruby Dragon. As an evil close to the pirate captain strikes, a capture is made through a sacrifice by the Yellow Knight to keep the gemstones and the daughter of the wizard safe from the evil one. As the battle is unfolding and the captured one is freed, the power of the stones shine brightly together with the Yellow Knight. As the evil is destroyed, the Sunstone and the Tiger's Eye waits for the ones to use its power in the future.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part of the Underdog Squad/Mystic Knight Crossover. It has some that coincide with Star Legends, Star Descendants, and Neo Defenders. Will the Mystic Knight rangers find Sam? Plus how will the Underdog Squad Veterans take the news about two more gemstones.

Next Chapter The Mystic Knight Underdog Part 2


	83. Chapter 82

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 82: The Mystic Knight Underdog Part 2

It has been 2 weeks since the Underdog Squad Rangers has saved the world. Daphne is getting use to having both of her biological parents in one place. She is at the derby house as she got the phone call from Ken to meet at the boat.

Davis is holding his daughter as he just feed her. "What's going on Daph? You have that leader look on your face". Davis asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at her cousin as she shrugs to him. "I am not sure Davis. Ken said that Remius wants to see us". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis is a bit caught off guard. "What, we just saved the world just two weeks ago". Davis said to Daphne as he is stumped on it.

Daphne nods as she looks at Davis. "I know I got a bad feeling that something is up". Daphne said to Davis.

Davis nods as he has Kelly with him. "We better go then". Davis said to them. They leave the house to the boat.

At the boat, the teens arrive as they are confused by the summon. "What's going on? I go to bed with the alert to come here first thing. I know that we are veterans now, but I didn't expect trouble to come this quickly". Lexi said to them as she has that butt kick attitude. The teens nod in agreement with her.

Ken and Remius looks at them as it is mostly Remius's explaination. "Rangers, I fear that a remnant of Captain Drakomus's army is here in Eagleview, and he is not alone. Plus my daughter is in serious danger of him". Remius said to them.

The teens are taken back by the news. "Woah, woah, who is this remnant and who does he have with him"? Andy asks them.

Gabe nods as he looks at Remius. "Yeah plus you never mentioned about a daughter either". Gabe said to them.

Gwen looks at her boyfriend as she shrugs to him. "Remius must have a reason that he didn't tell us about his daughter". Gwen said to them.

Tyson nods as he looks at them. "This is unsettling news in music. We can handle this bad music like we always handled bad music". Tyson said to them.

Logan looks at them as he shakes his head to them. "Yeah but who is the person that he is with"? Logan asks them.

Zoe nods as she looks at them. "Yeah this person could be as troublesome and we don't know anything about him or her". Zoe said to them.

Junior nods as he looks at them. "I agree with Zoe. It is impossible to tell what this person is capable of". Junior said to them.

Bridgette nods in agreement with Junior. "Junior is right guys". Bridgette said to them.

Linnie looks at Daphne as she looks at her. "What's the plan Daphne"? Linnie said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at them as she has her morphor with her. "We should search the town for anything unusual. If trouble arises, we will be there". Daphne said to them.

Davis nods as he looks at Daphne. "Daphne is right guys. Plus what ever it is that is here, we will get rid of them just like in our final battle". Davis said to them as they leave the boat.

In Eagleview, Alex and the gang arrives in the town as they are at the park. "This town is a bit bigger than the other towns that we have been to". Alex said to them.

Delia nods as she looks around the park. "Yeah although how are we suppose to find Sam when we have his morphor"? Delia asks them.

The gang shrugs as it is a hard question. "Maybe we should split up to cover more ground. Plus we could find the Rangers in this dimension as well". Ethan said to them.

Bay nods as they gotten told which team it is that is here in this town. "Yeah Abigail said that it is the Underdog Squad Rangers". Bay said to them.

Adam shrugs as he looks at them. "The Underdog Squad huh, it is defiantly different from the other teams that we have met". Adam said to them.

Robbie nods as he looks at them. "Yeah although I am curious about how they got their powers from exactly". Robbie said to them.

Alex looks at them like something is on her mind. "Lets split up to cover the town faster. If one of us sees Sam, call one of us and we will come". Alex said to them. The gang nod in agreement as they went on their way.

In a different part of Eagleview, Sam and Rayma are traveling together. Sam looks at Rayma as he wants to know more about her. "Hey Rayma, who was that creep that was trying to recapture you"? Sam asks Rayma.

Rayma looks at Sam as she nods to him. "His name is Alicestro, and he is the fate mate/general of the villainous Captain Drakomus. When I learned of his defeat by the rangers, it gave me the courage to leave my homeworld with these Underdog gemstones to give to my father. That's when I gotten captured the first time by him. Ever since then, it has been hell for me. He will stop at nothing to recapture me". Rayma said to Sam.

Sam nods as he looks at Rayma. "Do you know where in Eagleview is your father"? Sam asks Rayma.

Rayma nods as she looks at Sam. "He is at a place where there are boats in the water? I am not exactly familiar with this world's terms". Rayma said to Sam.

Sam nods as he thinks about it. "Maybe what you could be thinking of is a marina or a boathouse. A marina is a place where people can dock their boats at. They even take their boat out to sea or at a lake". Sam said to Rayma as he explains it to her.

Rayma nods as she gets an explaination. "I see", Rayma said to Sam. She is looking at the various citizens and kids here.

Sam nods as he looks at Rayma. "Rayma, where you the one that said you are the one I seek, yellow knight"? Sam asks Rayma.

Rayma nod as she looks at Sam. "Indeed I am, I knew you are the right person to reach out to. You see in my homeworld, I can see all sorts of people and beings from different dimensions. Out of all the beings I have seen, you are the only one that I have seen the very best in. You are an underdog. Despite your family background, you set out to prove who you truly are and which gender that you chose to be". Rayma said to Sam.

Sam is deeply touched as he looks at Rayma. "Wow, I have never realized that a stranger being so kind to me. Most of the time, people can be mean and prejudice about it especially my folks". Sam said to Rayma.

Just as they are getting directions to the Marina, Alicestro and the Royal Knight shows up as the same foot soldiers from before shows up. "You have no where to run Rayma. Surrender yourself otherwise, your little traveling friend will suffer". Alicestro said to them.

Sam frowns as he glares at them. He is looking for his morphor as he can't find it. 'Great, I must have dropped my morphor back on the beach in Dresden'. Sam thought to himself. "Rayma, we have to fight them. If we fight, it may get the attention to someone". Sam said to Rayma.

Rayma nods as she looks at Sam. "Alright", Rayma said to Sam. She has that fighter's stance.

As the fight gets started, Sam is putting up the fight as he transform into different animals. Alicestro frowns as Rayma is putting up the fight as well. He has his special rod out as he aims it at her. "Rayma shall me mine". Alicestro said to them. As he releases a a special webbing like string, it is flying from the rod.

Sam now in an ape sees that it is heading towards Rayma. He pushes her out of the way as he gets wrapped around in the special webbing. The webbing has a force field as it gives Sam a strange sensation as he is knocked out. "Sam, no", Rayma said to Sam.

Alicestro and the royal knight sees this as they both have a evil grin on their faces. "This is better than I hoped for. Your little companion is mine". Alicestro said to Rayma as he fires a beam at her.

As Rayma gets hit by the beams, she lands on the ground. Alicestro and the royal knight gets away as they have Sam with them.

Daphne and the teens arrive at the scene. "Guys we better help her". Daphne said to them.

"Stop right there and where is Sam"? A girl in a pink ranger suit said to them. She is pissed and angry like she is devastated about Sam.

Daphne looks at the other pink ranger. "Woah who is Sam"? Daphne asks them. She has no idea what is going on.

The pink ranger glares at Daphne as she notices the being. "She should answer the question as well". The pink ranger said to them as she is referring to Rayma.

Daphne glares at the girl as she shakes her head. "That's enough, we obviously got here to late to figure out what happened here. This is not the best place to argue this out. Let's head towards the boat to sort all of this out". Daphne said to the pink ranger.

The red ranger looks at Daphne as she is impressed by how she handled things. "She got a point Bay". The red ranger said to Bay. Lexi and Andy helps picking up Rayma as they head back to the boat. What they don't realize that the two gemstones that Rayma has with her is glowing.

As both teams teleport to the boat, the Mystic Knight Rangers are stunned by it as their headquarters is a boat. "This is the headquarters". Alex said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Alex as they got on board. "Nothing is not what it seems, and plus it is the least likely location for a headquarters". Daphne said to Alex.

As the Mystic Knight gang gets on board the boat, they went in the cabin. They are completely surprised by the inside. "Ok this place looks like the interior of a yacht". Delia said to them.

Ethan nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree and it is nicer than clubhouse". Ethan said to them.

Bay nods as she looks around. "Yeah plus how did this place look like this anyways"? Bay asks them.

Robbie nods as he wants to know as well. "Yeah a person can live a good life here". Robbie said to them.

Just as the gang talks to them, Remius and Ken steps forward towards them. Rayma looks at her father as she has them. "I welcome you Mystic Knight Rangers to the headquarters of the Underdog Squad Rangers. I am Remius". Remius said to them.

Ken nods as he looks at them. "My name is Ken, and I am the mentor of the Underdog Squad Rangers". Ken said to them.

Rayma looks at her father as she has the two gemstones with her. "Father, it is time to explain to them what's going on"? Rayma said to Remius.

Everyone in the room is stunned as they turn to Rayma. They have no idea what is going on.

Meanwhile at the abandoned WC Lab Corp, Sam is in a room as he sighs to himself. 'I wanted a solo adventure into another dimension. Being captured is not exactly what I had in mind'. Sam thought to himself as he has cuffs on his wrists and ankles. 'I hope that someone found her and got her to where she needed to be. More importantly, this is more than I bargained for'. Sam thought to himself as he has no idea what they have planned for him.

End Chapter

Yeah Sam got captured by Alicestro and the royal knight. How will the rangers react about the two new gemstones?

Next Chapter: The Mystic Knight Underdog Part 3


	84. Chapter 83

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 83: Mystic Knight Underdog Part 3

Back on the boat, Remius looks at the two teams of rangers. "I always knew a day like this would come". Remius said to them. He notices the Sunstone and the Tiger's Eye gemstones on the table.

Daphne looks at the two gemstones. "What do you mean"? Daphne asks Remius as she is a bit confused by it.

Remius looks at Daphne as he nods to her. "These two gemstones are meant to be used in the future in this dimension". Remius said to them.

Everyone is in shock by it as they look at Remius. "Say what", Lexi said to Remius like she has heard a double take.

Remius looks at them as he shows them a prophecy. "This prophecy explains about these two gemstones and a yellow knight. I did not understand who or what is the yellow knight until now". Remius said to them.

The Mystic Knight gang is stunned as the prophecy talked about Sam. "You mean it is foretold that Sam is the Yellow Knight that made the sacrifice to keep her and the gemstones safe". Alex said to them.

Remius nods as he looks at her. "Yes", Remius said to them. He looks at both teams as they have to work together to free him.

Ken looks at them as it is time to introduce themselves. "Before we get further into this, we have to introduce our selves". Ken said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "My name is Daphne Donaldson, Underdog Squad Red Ranger". Daphne said to them.

Lexi nods as she looks at Bay. "Lexi Warrens, Underdog Squad Pink Ranger". Lexi said as she has that tough girl attitude with her arms crossed.

Andy looks at Lexi as he knows that she puts up the front with new people. "My name is Andy Blackburn, Underdog Squad Black Ranger". Andy said to them.

Gabe looks at them as he has that flirty expression on his face. "My name is Gabe Sanchez, Underdog Squad Green Ranger". Gabe said to them.

Lexi rolls her eyes at Gabe. "We all know that you are a flirt, Gabe but do not put it in your introduction". Lexi said to Gabe.

The Mystic Knight gang looks at them as they are surprised by it. "Are those two always like that". Alex said to them. "It reminds me of two of our own". Bay said to them.

Gwen nods as she looks at them. "Yeah they are like that. Gabe is my boyfriend. My name Gwen Parker, Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger". Gwen said to them.

Tyson nods as he looks at them. "They have this brother and sister love hate music relationship. My name is Tyson Granger, Underdog Squad Blue Ranger". Tyson said to them.

The Mystic Knight gang looks at Tyson as they are reminded of someone from the Music Force team.

Ryan looks at them as he nods to them. "We are use it even now like we are used to him speaking musically. My name is Ryan Sheppard, Underdog Squad White Ranger". Logan said to them.

Zoe nods as she looks at them. "Yep, that makes us a ranger family with our quirks mixed into it. My name is Zoe Beckett, Underdog Squad Purple Ranger". Zoe said to them.

Junior nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus it is also a family affair as well having our own siblings on the team. My name is Junior Sanchez, Underdog Squad Gold Ranger". Junior said to them.

Davis nods as he looks at them. "Or having a cousin on the team as well. My name is Davis Bonds, Underdog Squad Silver Ranger". Davis said to them.

Bridgette nods as she looks at Lexi. "Sometimes, it takes a new friend to convince you to join the team like it did for me. My name is Bridgette Morrison, Underdog Squad Orange Ranger". Bridgette said to them.

Linnie nods in agreement as she looks at Andy. "Other times, it could take a mystery ranger helping them out and reveal themselves when it's time. My name is Linnie Blackburn, Underdog Squad Diamond Ranger". Linnie said to them.

The Mystic Knight gang looks at them as they are surprised by the number of Rangers. "I have never came across a ranger team with that many rangers before. My name is Alex Keller, Mystic Knight Red Ranger". Alex said to them.

"Yeah how do you guys do it with that many though? My name is Delia McClure, Mystic Knight Blue Ranger". Delia said to them.

"That's what I want to know too. My name is Ethan Shurley, Mystic Knight Green Ranger". Ethan said to them.

"Yeah I mean they must know how to make it work. My name is Robbie Evans, Mystic Knight Silver Ranger". Robbie said to them.

"Yeah they have the true meaning of a ranger family. My name is Adam Tautu, Mystic Knight Black Ranger". Adam said to them.

"I have to agree with that. My name is Emi Russel, Mystic Knight Bronze Ranger". Emi said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "Is everything ok with you guys? I know that your yellow ranger is missing, but it looks like a lot more is going on". Daphne said to them.

Bay nods as she looks at them. "Your right Daphne. My name is Bay Hernandez, and I am the Mystic Knight Pink Ranger. We are not at full strength because two of our own went rouge on us. I do owe you guys an apology. I shouldn't have went over the deep end about Sam. He is my boyfriend, and I hate that he is missing". Bay said to them. She has a genuine concern look on her face.

Daphne nods as she looks at Bay. "Apology accepted, I can understand about having a teammate going missing. It can raise emotions through others, and sometimes it can go overboard". Daphne said to Bay.

Alex looks at Daphne as she is impressed by her and the advice. "Wow you talk like a veteran ranger or something". Alex said to Daphne.

Daphne has a sheepish look on her face. "Actually my team just had their final battle a couple of weeks ago". Daphne said to them.

The gang looks at Daphne as they are surprised by it. "So you guys are veterans for a very short time now". Alex said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she looks at Alex. "Yeah let's just say that our final battle was crazy of an event". Daphne said to Alex.

Alex looks at Daphne as she is intrigued by it. "Really how so"? Alex asks Daphne as she is interested about it.

Daphne nods as she looks at Alex. "Perhaps it will be best to explain it later. Right now we got to work together to rescue your teammate and stop Alicestro and his partner". Daphne said to Alex.

The two teams nod in agreement as they find a way to stop them.

At the abandoned WC Lab Corp, Alicestro and the royal knight are getting things ready. "Bring in the prisoner", Alicestro said to a foot soldier.

Sam is dragged into the room as he glares at the Royal Knight and Alicestro. "What do you want from me"? Sam asks them.

Alicestro looks at Sam as he has an evil grin on his face. "You will find out soon enough". Alicestro said to Sam.

As Sam is being dragged towards it, he is trying to break free from the foot soldiers. As he morphs into an elephant, he tramples the foot soldiers. 'I have to get out of here'. Sam thought to himself.

The Royal Knight frowns as he has a whip in his hands. "I think this has gone enough". The Royal Knight said to them. As he crackles the whip, it hits Sam as he is forced out from his elephant form and back into his human form. He is grabbed by the foot soldiers.

Alicestro glares at Sam as he has a furious look on his face. "You shouldn't have done that ranger. Things just got more difficult for you". Alicestro said to Sam. Sam frowns as things just gotten from bad to worse.

Sam frowns as he is in serious trouble. He is dragged to a cylinder like tube pedestal machine. As the entire tube is up, Sam is brought into it. From the moment his feet is on the bottom base of it, Sam is stuck as the cylinder tube is lowered down and locked in position. He tries to transform into an gorilla, but the transformation is cancelled out and he gets a strange shock. "What is this"? Sam asks them.

The royal knight looks at Sam as he has an evil smirk on his face. "This machine will give you a shock every time you transform into an animal. The more times you try it, the power of the shock will get stronger". The Royal Knight said to Sam.

Alicestro looks at Sam as he is holding a device in his hands. "Now your punishment for your intrusion on my plan shall now begin". Alicestro said to Sam as he presses a button.

Sam frowns as the machine is starting to power up. All the sudden, a dark blue energy hits him from above. He screams as he is getting effected by it. He went down to his knees. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take it'. Sam thought to himself. As he is completely on the floor of the machine, the dark blue energy stopped. He is weakened and exhausted.

The Royal Knight looks at Alicestro as it is impressed by it. "I have to admit you know how to make Rangers suffer". The Royal Knight said to Alicestro.

Alicestro looks at the royal knight. "I have learned from my master and another evil being by the name of Xolicernic. Xolicernic is a evil being that you don't want to piss off". Alicestro said to the Royal Knight.

The Royal Knight nods as he looks at Alicestro. "Xolicernic, that is a name I will have to keep in mind". The Royal Knight said to Alicestro.

Alicestro nods as he presses another button on the remote control. "Exactly now this will be the perfect touch to show the rangers what I have done to their missing teammate.

Sam frowns as the machine is starting up again. However this time, it is different from before. Mechanical arms reaches down to him from above to grab him. He does not have much strength to struggle. He notices a syringe and a spray can coming down with a strange serum in the container. "What are you doing"? Sam asks them. He tries to kick at the tube.

Alicestro looks at Sam as he has an evil grin on his face. "Since all of this is supposed to be for Rayma, you will be my personal trophy prize instead". Alicestro said to Sam.

Sam frowns as he is being sprayed in front of his face. He cough as he breaths it in. He feels a pinch to the back of his neck. He is starting to feel very strange as the serum is taking effect. His movement is starting to be limited. The mechanical arms went away as a strange goop is filing the tube very quickly. As it is filled all the way to the top, Sam frowns as this must be the process that Alicestro is talking about. The machine is starting up again as the same dark blue energy hits the goop including him. Sam is being petrified as his eyes closed and his world fades to black.

As the process is completed, the tube is opening as it reveals a petrified statue of Sam. "Things are bound to be more interesting". The Royal Knight said to Alicestro.

Back at the boat, the teens and the gang are training as the veterans are showing the active rangers a thing or two. All the sudden, Alex feels something strange like a vision is coming on.

Vision

Alicestro and the Royal Knight are at the WC Lab Corp. They have a bunch of foot soldiers ready for battle. She gets a look of Sam as he is a petrified statue. "Now we attack the city". Royal Knight said to Alicestro.

Alicestro nods as he has an evil grin on his face. "Indeed, it is time for my revenge for my fallen master". Alicestro said to the Royal Knight as he has his weapon all powered up and ready to go.

End Vision

Alex opens her eyes as the veterans and the gang looks at them. "I saw where they have same. It is in some sort of lab building. Do you guys know what it is"? Alex asks them.

It hits the veterans right in the face. "It is WC Lab Corps". The veterans said to them. They have a full mind to go back to the very place where the final battle took place just two weeks earlier.

EndChapter

Yeah this is part 3 the rescue will be in part 4. Plus what will happen in the rescue?

Next Chapter: The Mystic Knight Underdog Part 4


	85. Chapter 84

Power Rangers Underdog Squad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 84: Mystic Knight Underdog Part 4

On the boat, the veterans are gearing up for a rescue mission. Alex notices the serious expression on Daphne's face as she went to a special cabinet. In the special cabinet, a special trident is in its place. "What is that"? Alex asks Daphne as she is curious about it.

Daphne turns to Alex as she nods to her. "This is the Triad Trident. It is the special weapon for this team. I have a feeling that the trident will be needed today". Daphne said to Alex.

Alex looks at the special weapon as she is in awe of it. "Wow, I have never seen a special weapon like that before". Alex said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she grabs the weapon. "It is only to be used for special occasions like today". Daphne said to Alex. She looks at it as it brings back some memories from a couple of weeks ago.

Alex looks at the trident as it is in Daphne's hands. "I can't argue on that". Alex said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as both teams are gathered together. "We should go in with them expecting us for the element of surprise". Daphne said to the teams.

As the veterans and the gang nods in agreement, Remius and Rayma steps forward to them as they are holding the two gemstones. "Daphne, I want you to hold this Sunstone". Remius said to Daphne. Rayma nods as she looks at Gwen. "Gwen, I want you to use this Gemstone as well". Rayma said to Gwen.

As the two veterans receive the gemstones, it is glowing brightly in their hands. "Ok this more unexpected music than I thought". Tyson said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "We better move now". Daphne said to them. The group nods as they head on their way. Rayma nods as she goes with them as well. 'I got Sam into this mess, and I have the healing power to free him'. Rayma thought to herself as she goes with them.

At perimeter of WC Lab Corp, the rangers are getting ready to invade it. Daphne looks at them. "We will take the back entrance". Daphne said to them.

As both teams sneak in the building, Alex notices how Daphne is being a leader. They notice an open door as wide open. They sneak into the room as they have their morphors in their hands.

In the room, Alicestro and the royal knight has an evil grin on their faces as they have foot soldiers with them. "Now it is time to surprise the rangers". The royal knight said to Alicestro.

"How about we surprise you instead". Bay yells at them.

Alicestro turns around as the royal knight sees them. "Rangers how did you get here"? Alicestro asks them as he is furious.

Lexi glares at Alicestro as she is ready to fight. "Security cameras here went down two weeks ago dumb ass". Lexi said to them.

Alicestro looks at them as he frowns. "Your friend here gotten turned into a petrified statue. You won't be getting him back. Underbot X get them". Alicestro said to them.

Alex glares at Alicestro as this battle won't be easy. She notices the petrified statue and the Underbot X coming. "Mythical Force Mystic Knights", Alex and her teammates said out loud and in unison.

Daphne nods as she and her teammates grab out their morphors. "Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", Daphne and her teammates said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle gets started, Daphne has a smirk on her face. "Rangers, Triad Groups", Daphne said to them. The veterans nod as they get into their groups.

Alex looks at the groups that the veterans broke into. "Guys, get into the a group". Alex said to them.

"Right", the gang said to them as it is different. As they got into the groups, they are taking on the Underbot X foot soldiers.

In Zoe's group, it is Zoe, Bridgette, Gwen, Ryan, Delia, and Robbie. Robbie and Delia are seeing how closely that the four of them are working together. Bridgette is protecting Zoe as she is having her back. Plus Gwen and Ryan are keeping an eye on things as well. "Wow, it is like they have their own little team within one big team". Robbie said to them. "I have to agree plus it there are three of these little teams as well". Daphne said to them.

Gwen looks at them as the four of them comes together. "You guys have not seen anything yet". Gwen said to them. Zoe nods as she lets them in on the surprise.

"Amethyst Angel Lets Rise Up", Zoe said out loud.

"Sunstone Selkie Lets Rise Up", Gwen said out loud.

"Pearl Phoenix Lets Rise Up", Ryan said to out loud.

"Topaz Pegasus Lets Rise Up", Gwen said out loud.

The four mythical creatures rises up with them as they charge in at the Underbot X. The Rangers charge in with them as they destroy the the foot soldiers that were coming at them. "Ok that right there is cool". Delia said to them. "Yeah Adrian and Ellie are really missing out on it". Robbie said to them.

In Andy's group, it is Andy, Lexi, Tyson, Linnie, Adam and Bay. Bay frowns as she is ready to pound them. "Geez what are these things made of anyways? It is like they are made of steel or something". Bay said to them as she is using her powers on them.

Lexi looks at Bay as she backs her up. "You need to have your own butt kick mojo. Plus the key to these things is to find their weak spot. Aim at the chest and you are on the right track". Lexi said to Bay.

Bay looks at Lexi as she uses her powers as she aims it at the chest. As it gotten to a direct hit, the foot soldier went down on its butt. "Thanks Lexi", Bay said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at her. "Your welcome now you have your own kick butt mojo". Lexi said to Bay. Bay nods as she is getting the hang of it.

In Daphne's group, it is Daphne, Gabe, Junior, Davis, Alex, and Ethan as they are dealing with the rest of the Underbot X. "We need to get rid of them and fight Alicestro and the royal knight". Alex said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as hears it. "I know Alex. Plus we have to free Sam as well. We all have to work together to do it. You got to have faith in the underdog. The underdog makes the impossible happen". Daphne said to Alex.

Alex nods as she looks at Daphne. "Ok",

Alex said to Daphne. As they are digging deep, they are getting rid of the last bit of the Underbot X foot soldiers.

Alicestro frowns as the Rangers has finished off the foot soldiers. "You rangers are spoiling the fun". Alicestro said to them. He and the royal knight fires beams at them.

Rayma jumps in as she sets up a shield to protect them. Alicestro and the royal knight are stunned as Rayma has shown up.

"Rayma what are you doing"? Bay asks Rayma. She has no idea why she is here

Rayma turns to them as she nods to them. "Helping you to defeat them". Rayma said to them. She went to petrified statue.

All the sudden, the second Sunstone gemstone and the Tiger's Eye gemstone are glowing as Daphne and Gwen are stunned by it. "Lexi can you guys and the others cover for us. Alex, Gwen and Bay come with me". Daphne said to them.

Lexi nods as she looks at Daphne. "We got this go what you need to Double D". Lexi said to Daphne.

Alex looks at Daphne as she is curious about it. "Double D", Alex said to Daphne. She has an eye brow raised.

Daphne looks at Alex as she nods to her. "It is my roller derby name. Now let's hurry to him". Daphne said to Alex.

Alex nods as the others are covering for them as they are fighting Alicestro and the royal knight. "Right", Alex said to them.

Alicestro and the royal knight are dealing with the rangers as they spot four rangers heading towards the petrified statue. "You rangers won't get even close to him". Alicestro said to them. They fire their powers at them. The rangers barely dodge it as they return fire at them. Alicestro and the royal knight are sent back flying some as they land on the floor.

Alex, Daphne, Gwen, Bay, and Rayma arrive at the petrified statue of Sam. "Sam, you sacrificed yourself to save me and getting captured for me. You ended up being petrified. You deserve to be freed". Rayma said to the petrified statue.

Daphne and Alex are holding hands as they are holding the second Sunstone. "Power of the Sunstone", Daphne and Alex said in unison.

Gwen and Bay are holding hands as they are holding the Tiger's Eye gemstone. "Power of the Tiger's Eye", Gwen and Bay said in unison.

As the power of the gemstones are shining brightly, the auras from those two gemstones hits the statue. Rayma uses her healing powers as it combines with the gemstone powers.

The rangers are stunned as it is working to free and heal Sam. The statue is breaking as it revealing Sam. The color is returning to Sam's face as he is opening his eyes. "Guys", Sam said to them.

Bay smiles as she looks at Sam. "Sam, I am glad to see you, and are you ready to get back into this"? Bay asks Sam. She is holding his morphor.

Sam nods as he looks at Bay. "You know I am". Sam said to Bay. He has that smile on his face.

Bay smirks to Sam as she hands him his morphor. "Here you go", Bay said to Sam. She is happy to have Sam back.

Sam receives his morphor back. "Mythical Force Mystic Knights", Sam said as he morphs into ranger form.

Alicestro and the royal knight frowns as the captive ranger is free. "You pathetic rangers freed him. You will regret that". Alicestro and the royal knight said to them.

The rangers rejoin together as they are reunited with Sam. Sam is fired up like he is making a come back. He is aiming at Alicestro and the royal knight as he giving his all.

"Woah he is really fighting back". Delia said to them.

"Yeah it is like he is making an impossible come back like a true underdog". Ethan said to them. The rest of the Mystic Knight gang nods in agreement.

Alicestro frowns as he glares at them. Plus the Royal Knight frowns as this battle is turning towards the rangers victory. "You are on your own Alicestro". The royal knight said to Alicestro.

Alicestro frowns as he is angry about it. "WHAT", Alicestro said to the royal knight. He did not expect for the knight to take off.

The royal knight looks at Alicestro as he has smirk on his face. "At least you gave me the name of another villain to look up for to come up with a new plan with". The royal knight said to Alicestro as he takes off.

Alicestro frowns as he forms his most powerful energy beam. "YOU RANGERS SHALL PAY STARTING WITH YOU, YELLOW KNIGHT". Alicestro said to them.

As he fires a very powerful beam at him, Rayma sees this as she has to make the ultimate sacrifice. She runs towards Sam as she pushes him out of the way.

"Rayma no", Sam said to Rayma. He watches Rayma going down to the ground. "You know what to do now Rangers. It is my destiny to sacrifice myself to save the yellow knight". Rayma said to them.

The rangers are stunned by the ultimate sacrifice to protect Sam. Daphne notices the Triad Triad and the two additional gemstones glowing. "Lets finish this", Daphne said to them. The Mystic Knight rangers nod in agreement. The Underdog Squad Rangers went to their seal form.

"Power of the Ruby Dragon, Triad of Leadership, Underdog Squad Red Ranger", Daphne said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Emerald Unicorn, Protector of the Ruby Dragon, Underdog Squad Green Ranger", Gabe said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Gold Centaur, Lover of the Ruby Dragon, Underdog Squad Gold Ranger", Junior said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Silver Hydra, Confident of the Ruby Dragon, Underdog Squad Silver Ranger", Davis said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Onyx Griffin, Triad of Strength, Underdog Squad Black Ranger", Andy said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Sapphire Leviathan, Protector of the Onyx Griffin, Underdog Squad Blue Ranger", Tyson said out loud as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Opal Mermaid, Lover of the Onyx Griffin, Underdog Squad Pink Ranger", Lexi said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Diamond Manticore, Confident of the Onyx Griffin, Underdog Squad Diamond Ranger", Linnie said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Amethyst Angel, Triad of Protection, Underdog Squad Purple Ranger", Zoe said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Sunstone Selkie, Protector of the Amethyst Angel, Underdog Squad Orange Ranger", Bridgette said out loud as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Pearl Phoenix, Lover of the Amethyst Angel, Underdog Squad White Ranger", Ryan said as he is in his pose.

"Power of the Topaz Pegasus, Confident of the Amethyst Angel, Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger, Gwen said as she is in her pose.

"Power of the Sunstone", Daphne and Alex yells out loud.

"Power of the Tiger's Eye", Gwen and Sam yells out loud.

"Red Power", Alex yells out loud.

"Blue Power", Delia yells out loud.

"Green Power", Ethan yells out loud.

"Yellow Power", Sam yells out loud.

"Pink Power", Bay yells out loud.

"Black Power", Adam yells out loud.

"Silver Power", Robbie yells out loud.

"Fire", the rangers yell out loud in unison.

As the power of the gemstones fire from the trident, the mythical creatures rises up with the Rangers. Plus the powers of the Mystic Knights are with the mythical creatures as they combined as one. A massive attack is charging towards Alicestro.

Alicestro frowns as he gets hit directly by the massive attack. "NOOOOO", Alicestro yells at them as he is destroyed completely.

As the battle is over, the rangers sigh as the enemy is destroyed. Sam spots the lifeless body of Rayma. He went towards her as he went to his knees.

Remius appears to Sam as he knows that Rayma has passed away. "It was her destiny to ultimately save you, Sam. If she did not do it, Alicestro would have won. She wouldn't want you to give her death". Remius said to Sam.

Sam nods as he looks at Remius. "I know, but I gotten to know her for a short amount of time". Sam said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at his teammates especially at Bay. "Your memory of her will live in you forever Sam". Remius said to Sam.

As the spirit of Rayma rises from her body, she looks at Sam. "Don't let my death hold you back Sam. You know I won't let you do that". The Spirit of Rayma said to Sam. As her body disappears, the spirit floats away as well. The Rangers gather together as they leave the abandoned WC Lab Corp.

Back on the boat, the group returns as Ken looks at them. "I am glad that the rescue is complete Rangers". Ken said to them.

Sam nods as he looks at the mentor. "Thanks they really came through for me today especially Rayma". Sam said to them. He has a slight frown as he is thinking about Rayma and her ultimate sacrifice.

Gwen and Bay gives Sam a supportive hug. "I am glad that you are ok. Please don't make us worry about you". Bay said to Sam.

Emi nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus you don't want to be on the receiving end of Adrian and Ellie telling you to stay out of trouble". Emi said to Sam.

Adam nods as he looks at them. "Speaking of Adrian and Ellie, do you think they have finally returned from where ever they have been"? Adam asks them.

Alex shrugs as it is time to head back. "I don't know guys, but there is one way to find out". Alex said to them.

As the Rangers say their goodbyes, the Underdog Veteran see them leaving as they go through a portal. "There they go", Daphne said to them.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I am glad that I gave Bay my words of wisdom to have a kick butt mojo". Lexi said to them. The veterans nod as smirk to Lexi.

Remius looks at the gemstones as he is keeping them safe. "May this dimension be safe once more". Remius said to himself as he has plans for both gemstones for the chosen ones to use them in the near and distant future.

Back at the clubhouse, Abigail and Dean see the gang returning. "Sam, I am glad that you are safe and sound". Abigail said to him. "Are you alright"? Dean asks Sam as he has his stoic expression.

Sam nods as he looks at them. "I will be fine". Sam said to them. He looks at his teammates as things are returning to normal.

Emi looks at them as she has a question. "I got a question though. Who is the name of another villain to look up for to come up with a new plan with that the royal knight was talking about"? Emi asks them.

Abigail and Dean looks at Emi as they are stunned by it. "A royal knight mentioned another villain to look up". Abigail said to them.

Alex nods as she looks at them. "Yeah that royal knight must have gotten that name from Alicestro before the battle". Alex said to them.

Dean looks at them as this could be troubling. "It could mean that they are planning to recruit a villain in for a plan some time soon". Dean said to them.

Just as the gang nods in agreement, Adrian and Ellie returns to the clubhouse. "What happened to you guys"? Ellie asks them. "Yeah you look like you just got back from a mission from the other dimension". Adrian said to them.

Alex gives a look to Adrian as she nods to him. "We did just came back from a mission in the other dimension". Alex said to them. Ellie and Adrian look at them as they are too late to go help them.

Abigail looks at them as it has been a long few days. "You guys should head to your dorms. We will talk about both things tomorrow". Abigail said to them. Alex nods as they leave the clubhouse. As the gang leaves the clubhouse, the Spirit of Rayma is watching over Sam as she has her smile on her face.

End Chapter

This concludes the Underdog Squad/Mystic Knight crossover.


End file.
